Liceu Vaseria
by marrokinhas
Summary: Esta é a história das personagens de Van Helsing... na escola. Num universo alternativo decorrem aventuras e desventuras de uma turma do ensino secundário com muito humor, ódio e amor à mistura.
1. A primeira aula

**Disclaimer:** Qualquer personagem familiar pertence a Stephen Sommers, aos estúdios da Universal e a Mary Shelley.

**Sumário:** Esta é a história das personagens de Van Helsing... na escola. Num universo alternativo decorrem aventuras e desventuras de uma turma do ensino secundário com muito humor, ódio e amor à mistura.

**Classificação: R**estrictodevido a linguagem e a futuro conteúdo sexual.

**N/a:** Finalmente decidi-me a publicar esta história à qual me dedico há já alguns meses. Espero que gostem e que não se importem com as (grandes) mudanças que fiz às personagens. Obrigada :)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I - **Primeira aula

Mesmo um céu limpo, uma temperatura suficientemente agradável e uma refrescante brisa de final de Verão não conseguiram retirar a expressão de descontentamento da cara de Gabriel Van Helsing quando este relutantemente se dirigia para a escola no seuprimeiro dia de aulas. Curiosamente, o bom clima ainda agravava mais o seu estado de espírito. O sol lembrava-lhe das férias e ele não queria lembrar-se disso. Não quando se dirigia para as aulas em pleno mês de Setembro.

Gabriel não era preguiçoso, nem estudava apenas para passar o tempo ou por obrigação. Não que tivesse outras coisas em mente. Não tinha. Aquilo apenas não lhe dizia grande coisa.

"Queres boleia?"

Gabriel já tinha reconhecido a voz mesmo antes de olhar para o carro cinzento escuro que acabara de abrandar ao seu lado e ver a cara do seu melhor amigo de fora da janela.

"Hey, Vlad!" cumprimentou ele esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Provavelmente o primeiro do dia.

Vlad era um rapaz alto, um pouco magro e com o olhar mais penetrante que Gabriel já vira. Os seus olhos eram azuis, a pele pálida e o cabelo era liso e negro um pouco acima dos ombros. Do seu lado, uma rapariga ruiva acenou a Gabriel e saiu do carro.

"Ol�, Lee! Deixa-te estar!"

A rapariga deu um beijo rápido na bochecha do amigo. Não, podes ir! Eu vou para trás. Não há problema."

Gabriel abriu a porta da frente, sentou-se e olhou Vlad com desaprovação. Lee era exageradamente submissa. Ela e metade das raparigas da escola que tinham um 'fraco' pelo Sr. Vlad Dragulia. Este simplesmente sorriu não olhando para Gabriel e arrancou com o veículo.

"Porque vieste a pé?"

"Precisava de ar."

Desta vez Vlad olhou para o amigo "Chatearam-se de novo?"

"Sim."

Vlad não compreendia porque Gabriel ainda aturava uma pessoa que não lhe era nada.

"E quando é que vais decidir mudares-te pra minha casa?"

Lee arregalou os olhos. _Ela _nunca tinha recebido um convite assim.

"Vou considerar a proposta, Vlad."

"Óptimo. Agora vê se te animas. Tens de começar o ano lectivo em alta."

Gabriel riu-se "E como sugeres que eu faça isso?"

Vlad encolheu os ombros "Conhecendo gente nova por exemplo. Andas triste ultimamente, precisas de uma namorada."

Lee aproximou-se e pousou ambos os cotovelos nos bancos da frente "Eu conheço uma data de gente interessada no cargo..."

"Gente..."

Ao chegarem ao seu destino, Vlad estacionou o carro junto ao portão lateral do edifício "E não vais encontr�-la com aquela cabra entranhada no crânio.

Gabriel observava agora os próprios pés. Eram extremamente interessantes em comparação com o rumo que a conversa estava a tomar.

"Bem, vou saindo." Lee pousou a mão no ombro de Gabriel e beijou Vlad na bochecha. "Até já."

"Até já." disseram ambos os rapazes em simultâneo. Vlad seguiu Lee com o olhar até ela chegar ao pé de outras duas raparigas. Uma de cabelo loiro e encaracolado que lhe acabava abaixo dos ombros e com um decote que certamente ia contra a definição 'decente' no seio da sociedade, fosse ela qual fosse e outra mais alta e magra, com um cabelo negro e liso que lhe dava pelo fundo das costas. Ambas sorriram e acenaram a Vlad.

Este acenou de volta e redireccionou a atenção ao amigo. "Eu disse a verdade." afirmou ele retomando a conversa.

"Eu sei. Mas é difícil levar-te a sério."

"Porquê!"

"Vlad, pelo amor de Deus tu tens três namoradas! Como vou seguir os teus conselhos quando me lembro disso?"

Vlad fez um som de indignação e fitou Gabriel com uma falsa expressão magoada "Elas não são minhas namoradas!"

Gabriel riu "Ai não? E são o quê?"

"Elas são... amigas 'coloridas'. Apenas isso. E não mudes de assunto! Quem tem problemas aqui, és tu."

Gabriel abanou a cabeça com um leve sorriso nos lábios "Tem toda a razão Sra. doutora, agora podemos ir?"

Vlad lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador "Sim, vamos..."

Anna acelerou ainda mais o passo ao aproximar-se da entrada da escola. Estava nervosa e ansiosa. Olhou todo o comprimento do edifício e suspirou. Aquele seria o sítio onde passaria grande parte do seu tempo durante um ano, o único problema era que não conhecia ninguém, a não ser claro...

"Hey, Anna! Espera!"

...o seu irmão Velkan, que para sua sorte, pertencia à sua turma. Anna olhou para trás e pediu que se despachasse pois atrasarem-se logo no primeiro dia de aulas não era bom. No entanto, atrasada ela já ia chegar, quer acelerasse o passo ou não. Para piorar a situação, vindo do nada, alguém atravessou o seu caminho e ela não conseguiu evitar o choque. Com o forte impacto, Anna mordeu a língua e uma onda fina de dor percorreu todo o seu corpo fazendo-a fechar os olhos a tapar a boca.

"Peço desculpa..."

Anna sentiu o sabor de sangue na boca e olhou o seu 'agressor'. Furiosa, empurrou-o com a sua mão livre "Cretino!"

Depois seguiu o seu caminho a passos largos dirigindo-se agora, à casa-de-banho, onde quer que ela fosse.

"Que mau feitio..."

"Sabes? Não é arrancando-lhe a língua, que vais encontrar a rapariga dos teus sonhos..."

"Cala-te, Vlad!"

Vlad soltou uma gargalhada e tomou o seu caminho em direcção à sala 5 onde teriam a primeira aula do ano lectivo: Filosofia, leccionada pelo amado universalmente, Michael Jinette.

Quando ambos chegaram ao destino, todas as mesas da frente estavam já ocupadas restando apenas as de trás. Vlad e Gabriel trocaram um olhar satisfeito. Era _óptimo _ficar no fundo da sala, principalmente em época de testes.

Depois de se sentarem, deram uma vista de olhos pela sala, reconhecendo a maioria das pessoas e vendo poucos rostos novos. Nenhuma rapariga. Vlad arfou e recostou-se para trás, levantando a parte da frente da cadeira e encostando-se à parede.

Apenas voltou à sua posição normal, quando a porta se abriu e entraram dois homens: o professor Jinette e outro desconhecido.

"Que bom... mais um gajo..."

Gabriel suprimiu uma gargalhada e calou Vlad com uma cotovelada quando os olhos de Jinette se puseram sobre eles.

Vlad suspirou, apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo e fechou os olhos tentando adormecer pelo manos durante o discurso eminente, mas o sono nunca veio: Jinette limitou-se a perguntar se todos tinham passado umas boas férias e decidiu apresentar quem o acompanhava.

"Devem estar a perguntar-se quem é este Sr."

Naquele momento, ouviu-se um leve bater de porta e Anna entrou com um ar de extrema má disposição. Quando os seus olhos se pousaram nos professores, ela arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. "Peço perdão..." murmurou chocada. Depois viu Velkan do lado esquerdo da sala com uma expressão quase igual ao dela e foi ao seu encontro.

"Uma rapariga..." murmurou Vlad com um leve sorriso, acompanhando Anna com o olhar até ela se sentar.

Gabriel mordeu o lábio inferior "Espero que esteja bem..."

"Foi aquela que tu quase mutilaste lá fora!"

"Foi..."

Com o olhar de curiosidade _quase _geral, Jinette prosseguiu "Este é o vosso professor de História: Bóris Valerious. Decidi trazê-lo aqui hoje pois para além ser o vosso novo professor, também será o vosso Director de turma."

Bóris Valerious era um homem alto, de postura altiva que impunha respeito. As suas roupas eram bastante formais e o seu olhar deveras penetrante.

"Porque é que ele não nos contou!" indagou Anna num tom baixo e um tanto indignado.

Velkan respondeu-lhe da mesma forma "Não faço ideia. Deve ter querido fazer uma surpresa..."

"Conseguiu."

Ouviu-se um bater de porta novamente e ela abriu-se revelando outra aluna. Era uma rapariga alta e magra. O seu cabelo era castanho claro, quase loiro e todo escalado. Vestia umas calças negras de cintura descaída e um top cor-de-laranja quase tão decotado quanto o da Mar, amiga de Lee e Vlad.

"Desculpem o atraso." Ela disse ao ver não um, mas sim dois professores. Jinette assentiu levemente e Brooke Rowles dirigiu-se para o seu já guardado lugar, ao lado de uma amiga.

Vlad abanou a cabeça "Que gaja tão exibicionista. Foi provavelmente das primeiras a chegar e só chega agora para chamar a atenção."

Alguns dos alunos mais próximos de Vlad e Gabriel observaram Brooke sentar-se, prevendo já o contacto entre ela e o ex-namorado que eventualmente se deu mal a rapariga o avistou. Brooke olhou para a mesa dos rapazes e silenciosamente enviou um beijo a Gabriel. Este virou a cara e os olhos de Vlad brilharam com raiva. "Grande 

"Parva..." suspirou Lee.

"Este ano ela tá por minha conta. Não vou aturar metade das merdas que aturei o ano passado daquelas quatro, garanto-vos..." murmurou a sua amiga morena, Verona.

Mar sorriu maldosamente. Ela adorava uma boa dose de 'barraca'. Principalmente quando envolvia gente que ela não suportava.

"Pois, é bom k o faças rápido."

Tanto Verona como Mar olharam Lee interrogativamente.

"Digo isto, se lhe quiseres dar umas boa estaladas. Se sim, convinha que fosse antes de seres delegada."

"Ahh, isso... tens razão."

Com isto, todas riram muito baixinho passando despercebidas. Mas só aos olhos do professor Jinette.

"Penso que agora que estão todos, podemos começar a chamada. Este ano temos..." o professor Jinette deu uma olhadela no livro de ponto "quatro alunos novos, que com certeza se incluirão com sucesso na turma. Não é verdade meninos?"

"Claro!" exclamou animadamente um rapazinho loiro da terceira fila, ao lado de Anna e Velkan. Foi o único.

O professor Jinette limpou a garganta um pouco desconfortável "O Carl é o único a concordar?"

"Sim, ele tem razão."

"Claro que vão."

"Nós somos muito acolhedores."

"E gente boa!"

Jinette franziu uma sobrancelha "Está melhor. Agora vamos ao que interessa: Amber, Lillian."

Uma rapariga morena de olhos claros levantou o braço do fundo da sala e o professor Jinette anuiu. "Brians, Haillie. Dazzi, Verona."

Vlad deixou-se escorregar lentamente no seu lugar, afundando-se na cadeira o mais que pôde...

"Dragulia, Vladislaus. Ebert, Hayden."

Vlad detestava o seu nome. Se fosse 'Vladimir' ainda escapava. Agora '_Vladislaus'...?_

"Eline, Aleera." Lee levantou o braço e olhou Vlad mas este continuava com a cabeça quase ao nível da mesa e os seus olhos, algures no outro lado da sala. Para onde olhava ele? Para _quem_?

"Frieze, Aidan. Gable, Samuel. Giza, Stephen. Liles, Chloe. Mael Shelby. Murray, Frank, primeiro aluno novo."

Do lado direito de Gabriel, encostado à parede, um rapaz pálido e bastante incorporado levantou o braço. Havia algo mórbido nele, Gabriel sentiu-o mal pôs os olhos nele. As suas roupas cobriam grande parte do seu corpo, mesmo quando não fazia qualquer frio e podiam-se ver algumas manchas e cicatrizes na sua pele nas costas das mãos e no fundo do pescoço.

"Neily, Ian."

Sentindo um olhar sobre ele, Frank fitou Gabriel e este desviou a sua atenção dele no mesmo segundo.

"Phoenix, Ella. Rhea, Christian. Rowles, Brooke"

Automaticamente, os olhos de Gabriel cairam de novo sobre a rapariga e Vlad rolou os olhos e reclamou - _automaticamente _também.

"Van Helsing, que estás a fazer? Francamente, não sei o que vês naquela tipa."

"Não quero mais nada com ela já sabes."

"_Shields, Adrian_."

"Ela ainda mexe comigo. Não posso fazer nada."

"_Sullivan, Carl_."

"Mexe contigo? Física ou emocionalmente?"

Gabriel suspirou pesadamente "Ambas, Vlad."

Vlad que continuava no fundo da sua cadeira, quase bateu com a testa na beira da mesa "Ela não merece nada de ti. Depois do que te fez, devias odi�-la! Fisicamente, digamos que uma pessoa não precisa de maquilhar e esticar o cabelo todos os dias para ser bonita."

"_Summers, Samantha_."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Torney, Owen, segundo aluno novo." informou Jinette dando um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento ao rapaz que acabara de levantar o braço.

"Quero dizer que conheço raparigas muito mais giras que a Brooke. Olha a Sam, por exemplo: não tem qualquer maquilhagem. A roupa o mais normal possível. Ao contrário de quase todas, ela sabe diferenciar uma escola de uma discoteca."

"Mas tu gostas de raparigas provocantes!"

"_Urban, Vanessa_."

"Claro que gosto! Não sou Santo! Mas também sei apreciar a naturalidade!"

"Prefiro a Brooke."

Vlad suspirou pesadamente "Olha a Mar. Repara nela quando sorri. Fica com umas covinhas nas bochechas. Linda..."

"Valerious, A. Velkan. Mais um colega novo." Velkan levantou a mão esquerda enquanto que a direita segurava a mão de Anna que tinha ficado mais nervosa com o decorrer da aula.

"Brooke."

"_O quê_? Tu achas aquela gaja mais bonita do que a minha Marishka!" Vlad estava indignado "O Jinette deve ter-te dado álcool para o pequeno-almoço, só pode!"

"Valerious, Anna. Última aluna nova."

Anna levantou o braço mais seguramente ao receber um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso de Bóris e sentiu-se muito melhor depois disso.

"Anna..." repetiu Vlad baixinho "Guardei-a para o fim."

"Quê..?"

"Escuta. Estive a observ�-la ainda há pouco. Olha para ela..."

Gabriel rolou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado demonstrando aborrecimento. Vlad sorriu para si e murmurou o seu argumento.

"Olha o modo como os caracóis se espalham pela cabeça e caem pelo rosto." Vlad fez uma pausa dramática para que a informaçao processasse bem na cabeça do amigo. "Quase consigo sentir a pele dela daqui. Os lábios..." Vlad pausou novamente e reparou que desta vez, Gabriel talvez o estivesse a levar a sério. "Gostava de vê-la sorrir... mas duvido que ela tenha muita vontade disso, depois de quase ser atropelada lá fora..."

Mas Gabriel não respondeu à provocação. Como se tivesse ouvido o comentário de Vlad, Anna sorriu a Velkan.

"Anna."

_"Van Helsing, Gabriel."_

"Meu, és tu..." murmurou Vlad.

Quando todos olhavam agora para Gabriel, Anna fez o mesmo. Quando o viu a olh�-lha, reconheceu-o como sendo o responsável pela sua, agora inchada língua e instintivamente, lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

_"Van Helsing, Gabriel."_ voltou Jinette um pouco irritado com a distracção do aluno.

Gabriel levantou meio braço e a sua atenção regressou ao amigo "Que disseste?"

Vlad abanou a cabeça lentamente "Estou impressionado. Disseste 'Anna'?"

"Sim, ela é muito bonita. Mas e depois? Parece ter um feitio do caraças..."

"_Wanderbilt, Leah. Wease, Igor_."

"Doma-se..."

"Tu não tens emenda, pá..."

"_Yaegel, Seth. Yara Alyssa. Zane, Kyle. E finalmente, Zylka, Marishka_"

"Só é pena ter namorado." comentou Vlad "Mas pronto, tudo o que tem um início tem um fim..."

Gabriel ignorou a veia maldosa do comentário do amigo e observou Anna pelo canto do olho. Era verdade. Pelo menos ela estava de mãos dadas com o rapaz do lado. Mas e depois? Que tinha ele a ver com isso? Exacto. Nada.

"Quanto à disciplina de Filosofia, penso que não há nada que eu possa dizer que vocês já não saibam. Não é necessário, espero eu." Jinette franziu ambas a sobrancelhas olhando algumas alunas de soslaio e prosseguiu "Quanto às aulas em geral, não há grandes mudanças, excepto uma que poderá não vos agradar..."

Agora sim, toda a turma o ouvia com atenção "Ficarão sentados por ordem alfabética."

Imediatamente toda a gente reagiu negativamente, uns reclamando para si próprios, outros para o colega do lado e Vlad para o professor.

"Stôr, nós já não somos do 7º ano..."

"Infelizmente, Sr. Vladislaus, foi o que ficou decidido no concelho de turma." pronunciou-se o professor Valerious pela 1ª vez. "Mas poderão haver excepções, obviamente."

Vlad franziu a testa, teria o novo professor já decorado todos os nomes? Ou será que se teria sobressaído por ainda não ter estado calado durante um minuto seguido desde o início da aula?

"Pode tratar-me por Vlad."

Algumas pessoas, incluindo Carl, Velkan e Anna, olharam Vlad espantados. Ao contrário do que se podia esperar, considerando o seu comportamento desde o inicio da aula, o professor Valerious assentiu positivamente "Vlad..."

"Sendo assim" retomou Jinette "teremos a Lily com a Haillie, Verona e Vlad, Hayden e Lee, Aidan e Samuel, Steve e Chloe, Shelby e Frank..."

"Coitado..." sussurrou Vlad.

"...Ian e Ella, Chris e Brooke-" Jinette parou de falar ao ouvir uma forte e propositada tossidela por parte de Vlad e continuou depois de lhe lançar um olhar pouco amigável "Adrian e Carl, Sam e Owen, Vanessa e Velkan..."

"Oh, não..." Anna engoliu em seco.

"Anna e Gabriel..."

Vlad sentou-se normalmente na cadeira e suspirou melodramaticamente "Boa..."


	2. Bem vindos à selva

**Capítulo II **- Bem vindos à selva

Anna fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça brevemente. Queria ficar com o irmão, não com aquele Van Helsing. Ao reparar no olhar atento, intenso e também não muito contente dele, Anna desviou a cara. Se iria ficar com ele, convinha que não começassem por se dar mal logo de início.

"Até que não tiveste muito azar, Anna." Esta olhou para a sua esquerda onde estava um rapaz baixo e loiro.

Anna fez um esforço para se lembrar do seu nome. O professor Jinette havia-o dito há pouco...

"Carl." disse ele por fim.

"Sim, Carl! Porque dizes isso?"

"É só que podias ter calhado com alguém muito pior. Digamos que esta turma nunca ganharia nenhum prémio por bons relacionamentos entre alunos."

Velkan mordeu o lábio inferior "É assim tão mau?"

Carl riu inaudivelmente "Bem vindos à selva."

"Mas é geral ou-"

"Não, não...felizmente não, mas o clima às vezes é horrível."

Anna observou as pessoas à sua volta e perguntou-se quem se daria mal com quem. Era difícil perceber. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Há problemas entre quem, exactamente?" perguntou Velkan, curioso.

"Bem," Carl agachou-se um pouco, quase como estivesse a revelar um segredo ou então com medo que fosse apanhado a conspirar "estão a ver esse aí do vosso lado?"

"Sim."

"É o Seth. Ele e o Vlad não se podem ver à frente."

"Vlad...?" indagou Anna

"O que está ao lado do Gabriel."

"Sei..."

Velkan aproximou-se um pouco deles, visto estar relativamente perto de Seth "Porque é que eles não se podem ver à frente?"

"Por várias razões, mas tudo começou quando o Seth ficou interessado na Verona. Aquela morena da frente, entre a loira e a ruiva." informou Carl antes que alguém perguntasse quem ela era.

"E o Vlad gosta dela, é?"

"Não sei..."

"Não sabes?" perguntaram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo

"Não... daqui a uns tempos vocês vão me entender."

Velkan e Anna trocaram um olhar confuso.

"Agora olhem para aquelas quatro à frente ao pé da varanda. Olhem a que tá atrás encostada à parede."

"A de cabelo castanho claro?"

"Essa mesma. É a Brooke."

Por segundos, Anna observou Brooke enquanto esta olhava pela janela e arranjava o cabelo. Depois a rapariga que estava a seu lado falou-lhe algo e Brooke dirigiu o olhar para a mesa de Vlad e sorriu. Depois reparou em Anna e ambas trocaram um olhar.

"Parece simpática..."

O professor Valerious parou de enunciar algumas das regras do regulamento interno da escola ao ouvir uma gargalhada.

Foi a coisa mais engraçada que Carl ouvira toda a semana: Brooke ser simpática.

"Mr. Sullivan, será que eu disse alguma piada e não me apercebi?"

Sentindo-se invadido com o olhar intenso do professor Valerious, Carl baixou a cabeça

"Não, professor..."

"Bem me pareceu. Porque não vai até lá fora para espairecer um pouco? Aproveite e leve a menina Valerious consigo."

Anna que até agora não fitara o professor sentindo-se culpada, olhou-o chateada. Porque tinha ele de envergonhá-la logo no primeiro dia?

Contudo, ambos se levantaram em silêncio e saíram da sala sem reclamar. Brooke olhou-os atentamente e só retomou a atenção ao que se estava a dizer quando a porta se fechou.

"Desculpa lá, Carl..."

Carl sorriu "Não tem importância. Já não é a primeira vez."

"Costumas vir pra rua? És mal comportado?"

"Não, não, não. Não costumo vir cá para fora, mas já fui melhor comportado. Más influências, acho..."

"Porque não me contas quem são as tuas más influências na cafetaria? Estou _cheia _de fome!"

"Mas e se o professor Valerious nos chamar e não nos vir aqui à porta? Vai ficar chateado."

Anna riu ao sentir relutância na voz dele e puxou-o pela t-shirt "Não vai nada."

"Como sabes?!"

Vlad fechou a boca e cruzou os braços, descontente "A capacidade de socializar do Carl não te chateia às vezes?"

Gabriel não respondeu "Não ouviste o sobrenome dela?"

"Não." respondeu Vlad

"O professor Valerious tratou-a por menina Valerious. Será coincidência?"

"Ah, ele é teu irmão?"

Anna sorriu "É, pois!"

"Melhor, então. Assim já tens apoio."

Anna perguntou-se porque Carl falava daquela maneira. Seria a turma assim _tão _má? "Falavas na Brooke. Que tem ela?"

Carl abanou a cabeça "É das piores pessoas que já conheci, Anna. Não estou a exagerar. O ano passado ela fez a Verona perder a delegação de turma. O que vale é que ela e o subdelegado tinham uma relação bastante amigável e ela sabia que o cargo estava em boas mãos."

"Quem era o subdelegado?" perguntou Anna franzindo o sobrolho.

Carl sorriu de orelha a orelha "Eu."

Noutra ocasião Anna teria rido "O que é que a Brooke fez?"

Carl fitou o chão lembrando-se do dia mais turbulento que a turma já tivera "Resumindo: a Verona perdeu as estribeiras e pegaram-se. E acredita no que te digo, só o Gabriel e o Steve é que tiveram coragem de as separar. Depois disso, numa altura em que só o namorado ainda não tinha percebido a pessoa que ela era, ela demonstrou-lhe isso." Anna parecia colada à história e não despregava olhos dele às espera que continuasse por isso ele fê-lo "Enganou-o."

"Coitado... É alguém da turma?"

Nesse momento a campainha começou a tocar e Carl, rapaz assumidamente cumpridor de regras, levantou-se da mesa.

"É melhor irmos indo..."

Anna concordou assentindo com a cabeça e acabou de beber o seu leite achocolatado pelo caminho.

Enquanto isso na sala de aula, alguns alunos tinham sido retidos mais um pouco pelos professores. Nomeadamente Velkan, Gabriel e Vlad. O professor Jinnette cruzou os braços e começou a caminhar lentamente em frente ao quadro de um lado para o outro enquanto cabia ao professor Valerious a missão de chamar a atenção.

"Não quero dar nenhuma lição de moral, pois tenho a certeza que vocês já tiveram uma boa dose delas ao longo da adolescência." O professor Valerious deu especial ênfase à palavra adolescência com o intuito de que de algum modo, eles se sentissem rebaixados. Funcionou. Gabriel baixou a cabeça, Vlad torceu o nariz e Velkan rolou os olhos.

"Entendo que hoje seja o primeiro dia de aulas e que vocês estejam mais excitados do que o normal, mas o facto é que as férias acabaram e as aulas começaram. Precisam de voltar à Terra e focarem-se no trabalho, este é um ano muito importante... mas tenho a certeza que vocês também já sabem isso."

Mesmo estando descontente, avaliando pela sua voz, o professor Valerious não parecia estar muito chateado. Jinette por sua vez, via-se que estava zangado e quando Gabriel o viu a dirigir-se a ele, sabia que ainda tinha muito para ouvir.

"Vlad, podes ir." disse o professor sem nem sequer o olhar.

"O que quer que seja que me vás dizer, ele vai saber." informou Gabriel de um modo um pouco mais agressivo do que pretendia.

Vlad limpou a garganta e pousou a mão no ombro do amigo "Estou lá fora," murmurou antes de se retirar.

"Hey, Carl!" Já quase a meio do corredor Carl e Anna foram interceptados por uma rapariga de laranja e negro.

"Diz..." Carl falou-lhe num tom frio. Se não gostava dela para quê fingir e ser simpático?

Brooke semicerrou os olhos, olhou Anna de soslaio e fitou Carl de novo.

"Vocês estavam a falar de mim não estavam?"

Carl levantou a cabeça e estava prestes a responder quando Anna interveio "Porque dizes isso?"

"Eu não falei contigo." disse Brooke calma mas irritadamente.

Anna franziu a testa, agora um pouco irritada também "Não? E quando disseste 'vocês' estavas a referir-te a mais quem, para além do Carl?"

"Temos algum problema?" perguntou Vlad, pondo-se entre Anna a Carl e colocando um braço sobre o ombro de cada um.

"Não," respondeu Anna "Não há nenhum problema, Vlad. Obrigada. Anda Carl."

Vlad observou-os a afastarem-se, fascinado. Anna dissera o seu nome...

"Estupor..." murmurou Brooke. Os seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

Vlad pôs um dedo à frente dos lábios "Shiu! Cão que ladra não morde!" com isto virou-lhe as costas sorrindo para ele próprio e começou a descer as escadas de mármore.

"Estás a chamar-me cadela?" perguntou Brooke um pouco alto de mais o que fez com que alguns alunos do 7º ano a olhassem com receio.

"Auu..."

"Anna, espera!" pediu Carl tentando a algum custo acompanhar o passo da rapariga. Anna quase que fumegava. Tinha a triste, mas certa sensação que ainda iria ter problemas com aquela rapariga.

Ao virar a esquina para entrar no corredor A, e pela segunda vez no espaço de duas horas, Anna foi contra algo. Ou alguém. Era um rapaz alto, moreno, com uns olhos castanhos suaves e cabelo da mesma cor. Era também ondulado e assentava-lhe nos ombros. Durante os breves segundos que os olhares se cruzaram, Anna apercebeu-se que já fazia bastante tempo que não via um rapaz tão giro. Mas logo a seguir a sua raiva voltou e ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

"Tu de novo?! Só podes tar a brincar comigo!"

Gabriel pestanejou um pouco surpreso ainda com o choque, mas logo a seguir, ao vê-la afastar-se praguejando para ela mesma, ele sorriu. As aulas avizinhavam-se no mínimo interessantes. Iria ser uma divertida missão amansá-la... ou enfurecê-la até ao extremo.

Ao toque para a segunda aula da manhã, os irmãos Valerious dirigiram-se para a sala 42 onde iriam ter Ciências com um tal professor Victor Frankenstein. Anna suspirou já saturada. Até ali já tinha chegado atrasada a uma aula, levado um raspanete, sido posta fora da sala, atropelada duas vezes e tido um desentendimento com uma colega. Até que não era mau para primeiro dia, era? Por outro lado fizera um amigo. E isso para ela já compensava tudo.


	3. Professor Frankenstein

**Mar: **A minha primeira review!! Obrigada!! Fiquei comovida :D:D

**Desastrada: **Quanto ao (possível :P) problema que levantaste, devo dizer que há certos sacríficios que uma pessoa deve fazer para atingir os seus objectivos...

**Anna: **Quem me dera que houvesse mais leitores que soubessem português. Quanto à maior história... quem sabe? Até onde escrevi já tá grandinha... E sim a Anna é a protagonista. Ela **e** o Gabriel. Estou a fazer por isso.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III** - Professor Frankenstein

"Invejo tanto o teu lugar..." comentou Vlad ao entrarem no corredor C. Gabriel abanou a cabeça sorrindo, imaginando já o que amigo queria dizer.

"Mas tu tens a Verona. Queres trocar?"

"Não me referia à Anna, Gabriel..."

"Ah, não?"

"Não. Referia-me ao facto de eu ser à frente e tu atrás."

Gabriel limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente "Sim, claro."

"Ou seja, tu podes dormir na aula deste louco e eu não."

Vlad sentiu uma presença atrás de si e um braço pousou-se-lhe sobre os ombros.

"Loucura demonstra que o homem quer chegar a algum lado, que estabelece metas. Quem tem metas é porque as planeou. Quem planeia, pensa. Quem pensa é inteligente. Inteligência significa avanço. Não só a nível da Ciência, mas também da natureza humana. Louco é quem sonha mais alto. Geralmente sonha com algo tão alto que nunca o poderá alcançar, mas quando alcança... o louco passa a génio."

"Grande gradação..." observou Gabriel num tom baixo.

"Então..." disse Vlad pensativo "Há uma barreira fina que separa a loucura da genialidade!"

"Exactamente!"

"Claro!" exclamou Vlad "Era mesmo isso que eu queria dizer, professor. Você é um génio!"

O professor Frankenstein deu uma risada amigável "Pronto, Vlad, convenceste-me."

"Professor?" perguntou Gabriel mesmo antes de chegarem à sala "Passa-se algo?"

"Porquê a pergunta?"

"Você parece... bem disposto. Mais do que o normal, isto é. Feliz..."

O rosto cansado do professor tornou-se mais sério "Não, Gabriel, nem por isso. Mas vá, entremos."

O professor e os dois alunos foram os últimos a entrar na sala. Quando viu os lugares todos trocados, Gabriel lembrou-se da ordem alfabética recentemente estabelecida e procurou o seu lugar (graças à pessoa que lhe havia dado o sobrenome ' Van Helsing') no fundo da sala e sentou-se ao lado da sua nova companheira.

"Bom dia, bom dia, meus caros! Como foram essas férias? E quanto à escola, estão prontos pra trabalhar?"

"Sabes, Victor" começou Vlad "É uma extrema falta de consideração da tua parte utilizar as palavras 'férias' e 'escola' na mesma frase."

O professor riu "Toda a gente concorda com o Vlad?"

A resposta foi, obviamente, positiva, geral e uníssona.

"Ok, ok. Não volta a acontecer. Há alguém que tenha prolongado as férias e que não tenha vindo para a escola, hoje?" perguntou Frankenstein abrindo o livro de ponto.

A risada foi geral. Anna e Velkan trocaram um olhar, ambos concordando que ia ser uma boa experiência trabalhar com aquele professor. Parecia extremamente amigável. Além disso, Vlad tratara-o pelo _primeiro nome_...?

"Ele é sempre assim?" perguntou Anna.

Gabriel ficou surpreendido. Ela estava a falar para ele sem insultos ou palavras 'tortas'. Mais surpreendente ainda, ela falava para ele sem insultos ou palavras 'tortas' _e _com um sorriso plantado no rosto. Como bónus ela tinha um belo sorriso.

"Hum... é sim. É muito porreiro. Vais gostar dele." Quem não gostava?

"Agora a sério, falta alguém?" perguntou o professor logo de seguida.

"Não, não falta ninguém" informou Mar que ainda ria "Mas temos alunos novos, Victor."

"Sim, já me dei conta de uma caras novas... Quantos são? Apresentem-se lá!"

Quatro pessoas levantaram o braço e Frankenstein apontou para um rapazinho da terceira fila. Este tossiu um pouco envergonhado.

"Sou o Owen."

"Olá Owen!" Diz-me lá a tua idade, de onde és e que carreira vais seguir. O resto descobrirei ao longo do ano lectivo."

Owen anuiu rapidamente "Tenho 17 anos, sou da Flórida e quero seguir Ciências Naturais."

"Ciências Naturais? Ah, que bom! Vamos dar-nos lindamente, rapaz."

De seguida Frankenstein apontou para o segundo aluno novo, também da terceira fila e que já tinha baixado o braço há muito tempo, mas o professor parecia lembrar-se que ele o tinha levantado. O que com certeza não era difícil visto que não era difícil de reconhecer-se na multidão devido ao seu físico.

"Sou o Frank, tenho..." Frank pausou olhando o professor com uma certa relutância mas logo de seguida continuou "18 anos. Nasci na Pensylvania e quero seguir... Psicologia."

Frankenstein acenou positivamente com a cabeça e apontou para Velkan.

"Velkan, 18 anos..."

Mar trocou um olhar rápido com Lee e ambas riram baixinho, o que não deixou Vlad muito satisfeito...

"Não gosto dele..." murmurou ele

"Ele é giro..." comentou Verona mais para fazer ciúmes do que outra coisa. Ela sorriu e passou indicador pelo lábio inferior ainda observando o irmão de Anna "...mesmo giro..."

Vlad olhou-a de lado e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela agora completamente enciumado "Oh, cala-te..."

"...sou da Pensylvania e ainda não sei o que seguir."

"Muito bem. E por último temos..."

"Anna. 17 anos. Também venho da Pensylvania e também não tenho a certeza do que quero seguir."

Gabriel viu Brooke rolar os olhos e olhar para trás, para a amiga Vanessa, e fazer uma careta. Abanou a cabeça desiludido. Como é que ela tinha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Ou pior ainda: será que Brooke sempre havia sido daquela maneira e ele nunca se tinha apercebido? Provavelmente.

"Pronto, então. Sejam muito bem vindos! Tenho a certeza que vão gostar desta escola. É óptima."

Todos assentiram com a cabeça menos Anna, que olhava Brooke com uma cara de meter medo. A sua perna direita movimentava-se irrequieta de um lado para o outro, batendo ligeiramente numa perna da mesa. E o tremer da mesa foi o que fez Gabriel notar o que se passava.

"Agora vão preencher umas folhinhas, depois respondem-me a uma perguntinha e podem sair, ok?"

A palavras do professor provocaram o contentamento geral. Desta vez iriam sair mais cedo.

"Dar-lhe atenção é pura perda de tempo" comentou Gabriel pousando a cabeça sobre um cotovelo "Não te dês ao trabalho."

Anna fixou o olhar no seu caderno e descruzou as pernas um pouco mais calma "O Vlad contou-te o que se passou lá fora?"

"Contou."

Anna fitou-o curiosa "Conhece-la bem?"

"Bem..."

"'Bem' digo eu!" exclamou Frankenstein distribuindo-lhes duas folhas. Eles não haviam dado conta da aproximação do professor. "Já fazes amizades, Van Helsing?"

Gabriel simplesmente franziu o sobrolho.

"Trata bem dela estás a ouvir? Porta-te bem, senão estamos mal!" Por mais que Frankenstein gostasse dos seus alunos, Gabriel em especial não era daqueles que se portava melhor e não era das melhores companhias, especialmente para um aluno novo.

"Tá, eu trato bem dela..."

Frankenstein debruçou-se em frente ao rapaz e pousou os cotovelos em cima da mesa "Ou seja... manténs a distância mínima de um metro..." murmurou ele para que só ele, e inevitavelmente Anna, pudessem ouvir.

"Muito engraçado, Victor. Mesmo muito engraçado..."

Frankenstein sorriu malevolamente e ergueu-se rapidamente "Agora, preencham isso. Vá, é rápido."

Gabriel enterrou-se na sua folha e focou-se nas perguntas. Era impossível manter uma conversa com Anna depois da intervenção de Victor Frankenstein. Mas só naquela aula.

Depois de toda a gente entregar as folhas, o professor assumiu o deu lugar em frente ao quadro "Agora a perguntinha e depois podem ir. Mas quero uma resposta decente! 'O que é um louco?'"

O braço de Vlad imediatamente ergueu-se "Eu sei!"

"Cala-te, Vlad! Tu não podes responder!"

"E eu posso?"

"Não, Gabriel, também não podes."

"Alguém que não regula bem da cabeça?" tentou Igor.

A próxima a por o braço no ar foi Samantha "Alguém incompreendido?"

"E porquê, Sam?"

A rapariga pensou por uns momentos "Porque para ele, ele é são?"

"Bom ponto de vista! Estás quase lá! Então fazemos assim: pensam bem no assunto e escrevem algo sobre isso, sim? E nada de reclamações!" avisou antes que os seus alunos o fizessem "Já vão sair mais cedo! Agora podem sair."

Depois daquele estafante primeiro dia, ele levou o seu filho para casa de novo. Ambos viviam numa espécie de quinta às portas da cidade. Era um sítio rodeado por árvores, sem qualquer vizinhança num raio de alguns quilómetros e onde ninguém se atreveria a aproximar de noite. Por isso ele escolhia essa altura do dia para fazer as suas experiências.

O seu filho parecia estar ali apenas fisicamente. Tinha a cabeça encostada ao vidro do carro e o seu olhar perdia-se na imensidão do bosque em volta. Doía-lhe muito a cabeça e fazia uma ideia porquê. Nunca tinha estado com tanta gente antes e não estava habituado a tanto movimento e barulho. Sentia-se tão confuso. Já não sabia ao certo o que tinha ido fazer àquele sítio e avaliando a sua dor de cabeça, não queria mais lá voltar. Queria apenas dormir.

Ao entrar em casa, o seu pai dirigiu-se a uma estante, e de trás de uns livros, retirou uma chave de cobre de grande tamanho. Para que servia aquela chave? Não se lembrava bem.

"Anda, filho."

O rapaz viu o pai afastar um tapete rectangular do chão e com a chave, abrir um alçapão que dava... para a cave. Agora lembrava-se. A cave. Detestava a cave.

"Pai...?"

"É rápido... prometo." O homem mais velho desceu o alçapão e o filho seguiu-o obedientemente. As velhas escadas de madeira fizeram um grande ruído, quase como se fossem ceder com o peso do rapaz a qualquer momento.

A cave era um enorme laboratório que tinha quase a área da mansão em si. No centro tinha uma velha maca que parecia estar supensa no ar, presa por umas largas e enferrujadas correntes. Estas estavam ligadas a uma outra máquina que parecia servir para as puxar. Máquinas e mais máquinas enchiam aquele lugar. Decerto ninguém para além dos seus habitantes, havia entrado naquele lugar há anos. O próprio ar era quase irrespirável...

O rapaz olhou para o tecto e lá no cimo, a vários metros de altura, havia uma data de janelas de vidro que se abriam poucas vezes. Era a única altura em que aquele sítio era renovado com oxigénio, mas ele nunca conseguia usufruir da sua frescura porque sempre que aquelas janelas se abriam, um pouco de si desfiava...

"Vem cá." pediu o homem com uma enorme tristeza na voz.

"Pai, não. Não quero..."

"Frank... vem cá."

Frank obedeceu novamente e aproximou-se de seu pai com passos relutantes.

"Pai, o que é que eu tenho de mal agora? Eu pensei que da última vez..."

"Eu sei... Peço perdão. Calculei mal." confessou o homem com uma dose de culpa no seu tom "O teu cérebro não está apto para tanta informação, a tua memória não está a arcar com tudo... vou ter de aumentar a tua reserva."

Frank teve vontade de chorar. Mas mesmo que o fizesse, lágrimas nunca cairiam "Pai, por favor... não..."

O homem teve o cuidado de não olhar o filho. Detestava ter de fazê-lo, mas aquilo tinha mesmo de ser feito.

"Frank..."

O rapaz não contestou mais e subiu para a maca. Podia muito bem não fazê-lo. Podia usar da força que possuia e fugir, mas não conseguia fazer isso ao seu pai. Não podia fazer isso ao homem que o criara. Esse conhecimento estava implantado não na sua cabeça mas sim bem impregnado no seu coração. Obedeceria _sempre_, mesmo que isso implicasse a sua destruição.

Frank fechou os olhos enquanto o pai o prendia bem à maca e abriu-os ao ouvir o primeiro trovão. Como é que o pai sabia sempre quando eles apareciam?

Sentiu-se ser elevado lentamente e o barulho dos agora mais presentes trovões entoava nos seus ouvidos com um volume irreal. As janelas de vidro começaram a abrir-se lentamente e Frank fechou os seus olhos de novo. Já era obrigado a sentir, porque é que também tinha de ver?

Porém, no fundo ele sabia que ia acabar por ver de qualquer modo...

O vento começou a soprar mais forte e a chuva primeiramente uma simples murrinha passou a cair pesadamente com o passar dos minutos. Frank tremia. De frio? De medo? Talvez ambos. De repente e vindo do nada, um relâmpago surgiu e atingiu o rapaz em cheio. Ele gritou. Toda aquela imensa energia tomou conta do seu pobre corpo e percorreu-o duma ponta a outra impiedosamente. A dor era insuportável. Era como se centenas de agulhas afiadas o perfurassem ao mesmo tempo e o seu crânio fosse explodir. Queria gritar pelo seu pai. Queria pedir-lhe que fizesse aquilo parar, mas palavras não conseguia formar. Apenas a sua voz no seu máximo lhe saía. Na mais excruciante tortura, ele perguntou-se porque é que aquilo tinha de acontecer. E porque não parava. Porque não o salvava o seu pai?

Depois tudo parou.

Frank simplesmente não se conseguia mexer. O simples acto de respirar provocava-lhe dor no mais ínfimo lugar, quando respirar era o que ele mais precisava naquele momento. Ainda em choque e vendo os seus sentidos a abandoná-lo, a maca começou a descer lentamente...


	4. Despedida de Verão

**super.elleth: **Qualquer review é muuuuuito bem vinda, tu deves saber isso ;) Muito obrigada! Também é bom escrever algo diferente, mas também é um pouco esquisito... hihi! (Para quando o final de 'Blood and Life'?) Obrigada de novo!

* * *

**Capítulo IV** - Despedida de Verão

"Tu _tinhas _de mandar-me para a rua, não tinhas?" Anna tinha as mãos bem assentes na cintura e o seu pé a batia ligeiramente no chão. Bóris olhou pela janela e a chuva que caía quase lhe retirou a vontade de sair. Vestiu um casaco comprido e a seguir, inevitavelmente, respondeu à rapariga.

"Estavas a perturbar a aula. Ambos estavam."

"Mas é injusto! Nós não éramos os únicos. O Vlad e o Gabriel não se calaram a aula toda!"

"É verdade. Mas eles não se desataram a rir no meio da aula." lembrou Bóris pacientemente "Além disso, segundo consta, aqueles dois são impossíveis de calar."

Anna ia argumentar de novo quando ele lhe cortou a palavra "Anna, eu não te vou tratar de modo diferente só por seres minha filha."

Anna acalmou-se um pouco e cruzou os braços sabendo que no fim seria o pai a levar a melhor "Eu não estou a pedir isso. Apenas achei injusto..."

Bóris passou as mão pelo cabelo da filha e fê-lo deslizar para trás dos ombros "Fazemos assim, tu promestes-me que te vais comportar e eu prometo ser simpático. Que tal?"

Anna sorriu e assentiu vencida.

"Outra coisa, se o Gabriel te distrair avisa-me que eu troco-vos de lugar, está bem?"

"Está bem."

Bóris acenou a Velkan que estava deitado no sofá a assistir à cena toda e beijou a testa da filha "Não volto tarde."

Anna viu o pai sair e correr para o seu carro onde já estava alguém à sua espera. Era a Angélica, sua companheira de já há muito tempo.

"Eles vão jantar fora, é?"

Anna viu o carro desaparecer ao virar a esquina e dirigiu-se à cozinha "Vão. Vou preparar o nosso."

"Esquece isso." um sorriso formou-se na cara de Velkan "Encomenda-se uma pizza!"

No dia seguinte, depois da primeira aula de psicologia com um estranho professor chamado Devin Spivey, Gabriel podia dizer ter acabado de ter uma experiência fora do normal. Os pontos de vista do professor eram no mínimo estranhos. Ele parecia ter uma fascinação pelo sobrenatural, principalmente pela morte. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele era extremamente convincente. Por momentos Gabriel temeu acabar o ano a acreditar em fantasmas.

Quando a campainha tocou ele viu Mar dirigir-se rapidamente à sua mesa mas curiosamente dirigiu a palavra a Anna

"Olá!"

Anna olhou a rapariga, um pouco surpreendida e segundos depois respondeu "Olá..."

Mar estendeu a mão "Eu sou a Marishka. Ou Mar."

"Anna." respondeu esta apertando-lhe a mão.

"Sim, sim, eu sei."

"Quem não sabe?" comentou Gabriel que arrumava as suas coisas. Na verdade, não era sua intenção dizer aquilo, pelo menos não tão alto.

Anna fitou-o de um modo ofendida. Porque é que ele tinha dito aquilo?

"Cala-te, Gabriel!" resmungou Mar.

Este levantou as mãos em rendição e pegou nos cadernos para sair mas Mar puxou-o pela t-shirt "Espera um pouco. Preciso de ti. E larga isso. A seguir temos aulas aqui, lembras-te?"

"Precisas de mim para quê?"

"Apoio."

Anna olhou para ambos, confusa e depois para Velkan que assistia, curioso.

"Vlad depois fecha a porta se faz favor." pediu o professor Spivey saindo apressado.

"Eu fecho." respondeu ele encostado a esta enquanto esperava pelo amigo e se perguntava o que se passava no fundo da sala.

"Anna, tu tens as tardes todas preenchidas?"

"Não. Porquê?"

"Bem..." Mar deu uma olhadela rápida para trás e viu que uma parte da turma escolhera permanecer ali no intervalo, inclusivé Brooke e as suas três amigas. O que não era surpresa: Brooke nunca iria lá para fora num dia de chuva. A probabilidade do seu perfeito cabelo ficar desalinhado com o vento era grande.

"Queres entrar para a claque?"

Anna pestanejou várias vezes seguidas sem dizer nada. Ela na _claque_?!

"Hmm..." Anna tentou pensar numa boa desculpa para dar. Ela não iria para a claque! "Eu não sei dançar."

Mar perdeu uma parte do seu entusiasmo "Ah, não?"

"Sou um desastre" acrescentou rapidamente.

Tentando disfarçar o riso o mais que podia com o sufoco da irmã, Velkan interveio "Mas é excepcional em ginástica..."

"És?" Marishka animara-se de novo.

"Bem..." Velkan ia _morrer _por isto...

"É óptimo! É preferível teres mais facilidade a moldar o corpo do que a movimentá-lo ao ritmo da música! Isso aprende-se mais facilmente."

"Mas porque eu? Nem me conheces..."

Mar sentou-se na mesa em frente e pôs os pés em cima da cadeira enquanto pensava nas palavras correctas para lhe responder "É que... precisamos de sangue novo e..."

Gabriel que se sentara ao lado dela recebeu uma leve cotovelada no estômago "Esta era a altura em que tu me ajudavas, Gabriel..."

"Eu?!"

Mar rolou os olhos e falou duma vez só "Acho-te bonita, Anna. É isso."

Gabriel começou a rir "Tu querias que eu dissesse _isso_?"

Mar, Velkan e claro, Anna fitaram Gabriel chateados e ele logo se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Não o fizera por mal. Não é que não achasse o que a Mar tinha dito, apenas não o ia dizer sem mais nem menos. Infelizmente pelos vistos ninguém entendera isso.

"E magra." acrescentou Mar rapidamente

Anna olhou para si mesma "Magra...?"

Mar olhou-a também. _Toda a gente_ a olhou. A rapariga loira levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se de Anna

"Pareces." depois surpreendendo toda a gente, ela levantou-lhe a camisola revelando-lhe a barriga. Mar franziu a testa, largou-lhe a roupa e passou a mão à volta das pernas dela "E és... Qual é o problema? Ah, outra coisa...Não é que seja muito importante, mas ajuda. Posso?"

Antes que Anna pudesse perguntar que permissão ela pedia, Mar colocou ambas as mãos no peito dela.

"Meu Deus..." Gabriel escondeu os olhos com a mão enquanto que Vlad ria da porta. Para ele aquilo era uma daquelas situações que não tinham preço. Velkan simplesmente olhava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. A ousadia daquela rapariga era fascinante. Anna estava demasiado chocada para dizer algo.

"Perfeito!" exclamou Mar "Estás óptima!"

Anna abanou a cabeça. Apenas estava a ser convidada pelo seu corpo, mais nada. Era devido a este tipo de pensamento que ela nunca entraria para uma claque.

"Tu não estás a fazer o que eu estou a pensar, pois não?"

Brooke aproximara-se acompanhada de Vanessa, Shelby e Alyssa.

Mar sorriu para ela própria antes de as enfrentar. Já esperava que elas entendessem o que se estava a passar mais cedo ou mais tarde "Sim, Brooke. Estou a fazer exactamente o que tu estás a pensar."

Brooke cruzou os braços furiosa "Tu não podes fazer isso sem consultar os restantes membros!"

"Como?"

"É isso mesmo!" disse Alyssa "A Susan vai saber disto, Marishka!"

"Vocês pelo menos leram o regulamento?" perguntou Gabriel calmamente "Claro que ela pode. Vocês pensam que é a treinadora que tem de fazer o trabalho todo por vocês."

"Eu, como capitã, posso recrutar, sim. No entanto, não posso expulsar, mas pronto... uma rapariga pode sonhar não é verdade?"

Brooke ergueu a cabeça altivamente e mesmo sem consultar as amigas afirmou "Se ela entrar... todas nós saímos."

Mar não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Os Deuses pareciam sorrir-lhe naquele dia. Sorrir não, rirem-se. "Anna, entra! Imploro-te!! Agradecer-te-ei para sempre, prometo!"

"Aceita, Anna." disse Vlad que se havia juntado ao grupo. Aquele intervalo tinha-se tornado deveras interessante.

Naquela altura, Anna pensou que faria qualquer coisa só para ver Brooke fora de si. Ela não lhe fizera nada para ter toda aquela rejeição, pelo menos nada suficientemente mau que justificasse ser tratada daquela maneira.

"Aceito."

Brooke bateu com o punho numa mesa e dirigiu-se a passos largos para a saída, como Anna tanto queria, fora de si. As três amigas dela seguiram-na rapidamente e ao chegar à porta Brooke virou-se, levantou o dedo a Mar e logo a seguir baixou-o "Grande vaca..."

Quando aquelas palavras se assimilaram bem na cabeça de Mar e esta percebeu o que tinha acabado de ouvir, perdeu o controlo. Era naquele momento. Era ali que ela ia fazer Brooke pagar tudo o que tinha feito até agora, mas nem toda a gente concordou: Gabriel pôs os braços à volta da cintura dela e segurou-a firmemente.

"Larga-me, Gabriel! Larga-me!" Mar esperneava desesperada. Ela queria, não, _precisava _enterrar as unhas na cara de Brooke... e bem fundo. Sem isso ela não ia conseguir dormir em paz com o seu tão insultado ego .

"Gabriel..." pediu Vlad juntando ambas as mãos à frente da cara e entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros "faz um favor a todos nós e _solta-a_..."

"Queres que te aconteça o que aconteceu à Verona no ano passado?"

"Não quero saber! Vê-la numa maca compensa!!"

"Estás de cabeça quente!"

"A ferver! A minha cabeça já aquece desde o 7º ano! Solta-me! Tu acima de qualquer pessoa devias querer isto! Solta-me caraças!"

Anna perguntou-se o que Mar quisera dizer com aquilo. Porque quereria Gabriel que Mar se pegasse com Brooke?

"LARGA-ME!"

"PÁRA!" Gabriel ficara visivelmente irritado com tanta insistência... ou talvez com o comentário. Com a ordem do amigo, Mar acalmou-se um pouco. Não era usual ele irritar-se e ela não queria ser a razão disso.

"Ela chamou-me vaca!" queixou-se a rapariga deixando de fazer força para ser solta. Ao senti-la relaxar, Gabriel finalmente largou-a e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela compreensivelmente "E tu não estás farta de saber que o que ela quer é isto?"

"Sim, mas um dia ela vai tê-lo. Um dia ela vai engolir isto tudo, Gabriel. Se não for eu, alguém o vai fazer. Disso ela não escapa."

"Concordo contigo. Mas não vais ter tu problemas por causa disso. Não te esqueças que a discussão começou devido à claque. E não convém que a capitã mande os restantes membros para o hospital, não achas? Queres perder a tua única oportunidade de exerceres a tua vontade sobre ela?"

Mar estava convencida. Se ela perdesse o cargo de capitã não ia poder mais azucrinar a vida de Brooke. E isso ia ser uma grande perda para ela. "Porque é que tens de ter sempre razão? És horrível..."

Gabriel sorriu amigavelmente e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha "E vê se ficas longe dela."

"Tá descansado, se me aproximar é pa lhe saltar em cima..."

"Mar!"

"Pronto, eu fico longe... papá!"

"Corta-mocas..." resmungou Vlad baixinho.

Mar limpou a garganta e dirigiu-se a Anna "Bem vinda..." Quando Anna lhe respondeu com um olhar incrédulo ela continuou "Estas eram as ovelhas negras da claque. O resto é gente porreira, vais ver."

Anna assentiu não muito convencida. Que tinha ela feito? Estava na claque...

Se Mar ainda precisava de se acalmar, a aula de matemática com o já professor deles desde o 10º ano, Roger Firth, serviu perfeitamente. Ele achara melhor começar a dar o programa já na primeira aula mesmo quando toda a gente pedira o contrário e mesmo quando ninguém havia trazido livros. Por isto Mar amoleceu completamente, apanhando uma grande seca com a introdução ao tema.

Assim só depois da última aula (Educação Física com Susan Cassle, também treinadora e coreógrafa da claque da escola) é que Mar decidiu contar o que se passara depois da aula de psicologia a Lee e a Verona. Achou melhor assim. Tinha a certeza que se a Verona tivesse sabido disso na altura, decerto não ia ser o Gabriel que a ia parar.

Depois de explicar tudo, nenhuma delas fez metade do aparato que Mar esperava. Lee parecia não ter ouvido nada e Verona estava demasiado quieta.

"Verona...?"

"Da proxima vez, que aquele ser miserável vos fizer a mais insignificante coisa... eu desfaço-a." a voz de Verona era fria e até um pouco assustadora "A minha paciência esgotou-se de vez."

Mesmo tendo sentido um breve arrepio na espinha com o tom da amiga, Mar sorriu. Ela era muito bem capaz de defender-se sozinha, no entanto era bom saber que havia pessoas que se meteriam em sarilhos só por causa dela. Principalmente pessoas com tantas responsabilidades como a Verona.

"E tu Lee, não dizes nada?"

"Ainda não acredito que a convidaste..."

"Qual é o problema? O que é que ela te fez?"

"Nada" resmungou Lee baixinho "Apenas não gosto do modo como o Vlad olha pra ela.

Mar riu-se "E que culpa é que ela tem?!"

"Pois... tu dizes isso porque tás a ficar interessada noutra pessoa." acusou Lee "Vais-me dizer que esse convite também não serviu para agradar o Velkan?"

Verona sorriu levemente, agora bastante mais calma, mas nada disse.

"Admito que essa ideia reforçou a minha decisão de a convidar mas a ideia principal é termos gente nova, com ideias novas."

Desta vez, também Lee sorriu "E com irmãos giros..."

"Isso é só bónus..." indicou Verona provocando um risinho maroto geral.

Depois do jantar, Gabriel deitou-se um pouco no sofá do seu quarto a ouvir um pouco de música antes de fazer o que quer que fosse que ele fosse fazer a seguir. Os acontecimentos do dia não lhe saiam da cabeça. Só iam no segundo dia e já acontecera aquilo. Um pensamento em especial não o largava e estava a corroê-lo. No momento em que Mar partira para cima de Brooke, a primeira coisa que pensara tinha sido que a última ia certamente sair magoada daquilo. Mesmo não querendo que Mar tivesse arranjado problemas para ela, por quem ele mais temera tinha sido mesmo Brooke. Mesmo depois de tudo. E isso enfurecia-o. Tinha de libertar-se dela o mais rapido possível ou ainda dava em doido.

Querendo ocupar a sua cabeça com algo diferente, Gabriel pegou no primeiro livro que lhe apareceu à frente (Psicologia) e começou a desfolhar. Ao chegar à sétima página, deu com um envelope branco que nunca vira na vida. Abrindo-o, encontrou um pequeno bilhete dirigido a ele:

_"Caro cavaleiro, Gabriel Van Helsing:_

_Foi convidado para a festa intitulada 'Despedida de Verão', a realizar-se em minha casa a partir de Sexta-feira, 26 de Setembro. A estadia será até Sábado (prolongar-se-á até Domingo se a moca for muito grande) e tem como requisições mínimas... bem tu não tens disso ;)_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Conde Vlad Dragulia_

_P.S.- Não te preocupes, só me armei em realeza contigo. Sou mesmo palhaço não sou? (Não respondas, senão dormes no chão.)"_

Mesmo antes de se deitar Vlad recebeu uma simples mensagem do amigo por telemóvel.

_'Oh palhaço! Porque é que eu sou cavaleiro e tu és conde?', _dizia. A sua preocupação tinha sido que o amigo não pudesse comparecer. Sem ele não seria a mesma coisa, mas pelos vistos ele estava predisposto a ir. E por isso, Vlad foi para a cama mais bem humorado.

* * *

Tás a ver esse botãozinho em baixo a dizer 'Go'? Carrega!! 


	5. Confissões

**Capítulo V - **Confissões

A primeira coisa que Gabriel fez no dia seguinte quando entrou na sala foi ir ter com Vlad. "Diz-me que não é o mesmo do ano passado."

Vlad sorriu de orelha a orelha "É."

Gabriel abanou a cabeça foi para o seu lugar tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Aguentas?" perguntou-lhe Vlad.

Gabriel nunca dizia 'não' a um desafio "Sempre." foi a resposta.

Ao sentar-se, sentiu-se animado. O que Vlad iria organizar até que era divertido...

"O que é isto?" perguntou Anna mostrando-lhe um envelope como o seu.

Gabriel pegou nele e abriu-o "Cara princesa?!"

Anna encolheu os ombros e Gabriel abanou a cabeça de novo "Estou a ver..." Pelos vistos a conversa de realeza não tinha ficado só entre eles...

Anna retirou-lhe o envelope das mãos "'Estás a ver' o quê?"

"Quê?"

"Estás a insinuar alguma coisa?"

"Eu?!"

"Sim, tu! Se tens algum problema comigo, fala duma vez! Escusas de tar com rodeios!"

Gabriel não estava a entender nada, mas uma coisa ele sabia: ele não ia ficar mal disposto por isso decidiu terminar a conversa po ali. "És muito pretensiosa, sabias?" depois a mente dele gritou-lhe que aquilo era um modo de alimentar uma discussão, não terminá-la.

"Pretensiosa, eu? Nem me conheces!" O volume da conversa tinha aumentado ligeiramente de volume e agora várias pessoas assistiam ao 'espéctaculo'.

"Pois, o que ainda é pior pra ti não achas? Conheço-te há 3 dias e já posso dizer que és uma convencida do caraças! Não deixas lá grande impressão!"

Isto fez Anna calar-se. Ela apenas o olhou por segundos e depois virou-se para os seus livros sem lhe dizer palavra. Gabriel olhou-a de lado e fez o mesmo que ela, sentindo remorsos. Há meio minuto atrás tinha tanta certeza do que estava a afirmar... Agora nem tanto. Ele não a achava pretensiosa. Como ela dissera, ele não a conhecia, mas naquele momento tinha sido ao pensar que ele tinha pensado algo sobre ela quando isso não tinha acontecido. Talvez ele lhe explicasse isso. Mas mais tarde.

Mesmo não tendo tido grandes periodos de conversa com ela antes, Gabriel estranhou ver Anna na ponta da mesa tão longe dele e não lhe dirigindo qualquer palavra durante a primeira hora de História. Mas mesmo assim, ele não ia ceder quando tinha toda a razão. De qualquer modo porquê tanta preocupação? Via-se logo que o problema era a ausência de Vlad. O conversador nato em si queria, obviamente, conversa. Mas _mesmo_ assim... ainda não ia dar o braço a torcer!

"Anna?" perguntou Gabriel quase a meio da segunda hora quando estava prestes a afundar-se em tédio. Haveria coisa pior do que História? Não que o professor Valerious tornasse as aulas numa grande seca. Não era isso. A matéria em si é que não era muito apelativa.

"Sim?" respondeu ela não tirando os olhos do livro.

Gabriel moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira e limpou a garganta "Desculpa..."

Anna fitou-o surpreendida. Esperava que o seu orgulho fosse durar mais. Na verdade, ela também não estava com grande atenção ao que o pai estava a dizer. Tinha passado o tempo todo a pensar na festa de Vlad...

"Não faz mal. Já esqueci..."

"Não. Não esqueceste. Mas eu não penso o que te disse, tá bem?"

Anna não pôde evitar sentir-se melhor "Ok."

Quando pensava em voltar para o livro e tentar prestar atenção, Anna lembrou-se de algo "Gabriel?"

"Hum...?"

"O que é que o Vlad quis dizer com 'moca'? O que é que vamos fazer?"

Gabriel deu uma olhadela ao professor Valerious e depois abaixou-se um pouco "É um jogo..."

"Que involve álcool, certo?"

"Exactamente! Já jogaste?"

"Se for o que eu estou a pensar, já. Mas o meu pai não gostou muito do estado em que eu e o Velkan chegámos a casa... agora que falo nisso é melhor a gente calar-se. Ele está farto de olhar para aqui..."

Gabriel franziu a testa espreitou Velkan discretamente. Estaria ele com ciúmes? Ele não estava propriamente a pensar em roubar-lhe a namorada.

"Não estava a falar do meu irmão!" murmurou Anna ao reparar no que Gabriel acabara de fazer "Estava afalar do meu pai!"

Depois de ficar um pouco baralhado, Gabriel reuniu toda a informação que acabara de receber e olhou-a incrédulo.

"Teu irmão..." afirmou apontando para Velkan e depois para o professor Valerious "...teu pai..."

"Sim..." Anna perguntou-se se já não tinha falado de mais. Não, que fosse esconder que um dos professores era seu pai, mas também não era suposto 'espalhar isso aos quatro ventos'.

"Não fazia ideia..."

"Deves estar a achar que deve ser chato viver com um professor, não? Se estiveres, tens toda a razão."

Gabriel riu "Mas eu sei o que é viver com um professor e concordo plenamente contigo..."

Os olhos de Anna arregalaram-se "A sério? Vives mesmo?"

"Com o Jinette..."

Anna pousou a cabeça sobre o cotovelo agora completamente envolvida no assunto e perguntou curiosa "E ele facilita-te a vida?"

"Não. Muito pelo contrário. Tá sempre em cima de mim... E o teu?" indagou Gabriel "Facilita?"

Nesse momento ouviu-se um estrondo que fez meia turma saltar da cadeira. O professor Valerious batera com o livro de ponto na secretária dele e olhava para o fundo da sala com cara de poucos amigos "Querem um cafézinho a acompanhar?"

"Desculpe professor..."

Gabriel foi o único a pedir desculpa pois Anna não se atrevia a encontrar o olhar do pai. Já estava em sarilhos.

Na já esperada sexta-feira estavam já como certa a presença ao todo, de dezasseis pessoas em casa de Vlad. Que eram precisamente as que tinham sido convidadas. Oito rapazes e oito raparigas, o que era exactamente a ideia de diversão para Vlad.

Depois de garantir que o mais certo era ele ser uma das poucas pessoas a permanecerem sóbrias durante o jogo, Gabriel ficou de ser juri de uma aposta entre Velkan e a irmã. Teria de indicar qual dos dois havia ficado em pior estado para o caso deles não se lembrarem.

Carl que era o único que conhecia bem o caminho para casa de Vlad e já conhecia Anna e Velkan, foi quem lhes indicou o caminho para lá.

Vlad vivia na baixa da cidade num espaçoso apartamento com três quartos que, segundo ele, se situava perto dos sitios mais interessantes. Vlad vivia sozinho com uma choruda mesada dos pais que viviam fora da cidade.

Gabriel tinha ido para casa de Vlad logo a seguir ao almoço para ajudá-lo com os preparativos. Durante a tarde fizeram a selecção de filmes e bebidas a serem utilizadas. Sem o conhecimento dos pais, Vlad tinha uma grande colecção delas expostas no bar (que eram uma verdadeira dor de cabeça quando a sua mãe decidia fazer visitas surpresa e ele era obrigado a arrumar com elas com urgência).

O jogo que ia ser feito não era mais do que uma prova de resistência. Todos os participantes tinham de se juntar aos pares e cada um tinha de escrever numa folha simples acontecimentos que se passariam num filme. A cada acontecimento corresponderia uma certa quantidade de álcool que devia ser ingerido pela outra pessoa sempre que esse acontecimento se passasse. Assim, a pessoa que ficasse em melhor estado no fim, venceria.

Velkan, Anna e Carl foram os últimos a chegar. Vlad recebeu-os e levou-os para a sala. Lá no chão, doze pessoas se encontravam sentadas em almofadas à frente duma enorme televisão de parede e em torno duma espécie de tábua de madeira repleta de garrafas. Do lado esquerdo estavam as raparigas, do lado direito os rapazes.

"Interessante..." comentou Velkan baixo o suficiente para que só Anna e Carl ouvissem "Rapazes com raparigas."

Havia uma almofada de vago do lado das raparigas e duas do lado dos rapazes portanto os recém-chegados tomaram os seus predefinidos lugares.

Toda a gente que ali estava era da turma. Anna podia ver isso, mesmo que não soubesse os nomes de toda a gente.

"Hey, Anna!" Mar afastou-se de Lee e Verona e arrastou a sua almofada até à rapariga "Eu falei com a Susan, ontem e ela adorou a ideia. Mas na 6ª feira em Educação Física ela quer ver-te, pode ser?"

"Claro..."

"Gente..." chamou Vlad pondo-se de joelhos "Meninas, ao vosso lado, vocês têm uma caneta e três folhas. Uma com os filmes que eu e o Gabriel estivemos a escolher, outra onde vão escrever as vossas cenas e a terceira onde vão escrever o vosso nome para depois nós tirarmos à sorte. Dúvidas?"

"Não. Críticas." disse Lee depois de consultar a lista de filmes.

"Diz, amor."

"Porque é que tão aqui os três filmes do Sr. dos Anéis e só um do Harry Potter? É injusto. Assim a probabilidade de sair o Sr. dos Anéis é maior."

"Pronto tá bem. Acrescenta-se os dois primeiros Harry potter. Só espero é que não saiam. É que eu não os tenho."

Lee cruzou os braços "Vlad..."

Vlad suspirou "Fazemos assim, se sair quer a 'Pedra Filosofal', quer a 'Cãmara dos Segredos', vê-se o 'Prisioneiro de Azkaban', que é o que eu tenho. Pode ser?

"Ok, melhor assim..."

"Mais alguma coisa em relação aos filmes?" inquiriu Vlad. Quando ninguém disse nada, ele prosseguiu "Agora vão escrever dez situações com as seguintes quantidades à frente: um, um, três, três, cinco, cinco, sete , sete, nove, nove. São ao todo cinquenta goles. As bebidas são: _champagne_, _Martini_, _Cutty_ S_ark_, _Glenlivet_, _Bacardi_, ponche, _piña_ _colada_, _vodka_, rum e absinto." Vlad fez uma pausa para olhar as caras dos seus convidados e voltou às suas instruções com um sorriso no rosto depois do que viu "Para evitar que alguém vá para o hospital, é proibido que às bebidas mais fortes, nomeadamente rum e absinto, correspondam mais do que três goles."

Compreensivelmente ninguém reclamou, mas a maioria seriamente achou que Vlad não devia estar em si. Ele a ser cauteloso? Já devia ter estado a beber antes...

Depois de escrever o nome dela no pequeno papel, Anna desejou calhar com o irmão. Assim seria mais divertida a aposta de ambos. Mas isso não aconteceu: Mar ficou com Velkan. Gabriel com Lee, Verona com Steve, Carl com Chloe, Samantha com Samuel, Lily com Ian, Hailie e Hayden e Anna com Vlad.

Quando este último retirara o papelinho com o nome de Anna, disfarçou bem o seu contentamento e também não demonstrou grande surpresa.

Gabriel estava satisfeito por ter a Lee. Ela era uma diversão quando estava 'alegre'.

"Olha lá," avisou ela quando Gabriel tomou o lugar ao seu lado "Nada de _ponche_, está bem? _Detesto_ _ponche_…"

"Mhh… não sei... vamos ver..."

"Parvo! Vais ver! Vou deixar-te de rastos!"

Depois de toda a gente se juntar com o respectivo par e escrever as dez situações, Vlad pediu a Samantha que tirasse um pedaço de papel dobrado duma caixa onde tinha o nome dos vários filmes da lista.

Anna começou a ler a lista que Vlad tinha feito para ela em muito pouco tempo. Parecia que ele já tinha tudo em mente.

Samantha desmbrulhou o papel que tinha escolhido e revelou, franzindo o sobronho ao mesmo tempo "_A Múmia_. Finalmente, Vlad. O filme que tu tanto querias..."

"É verdade." reconheceu ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha "Estava a ver que nunca ia calhar esse..."

Lembrando-se do filme, Anna consultou a sua lista e rapidamente concluiu que estava em apuros. À sua frente, assim como è frente de todos os pares, havia um total de dez copos com bebidas de diferentes cores para além das garrafas que continha a tábua no centro. Anna perguntou-se como era possível alguém ter tanto álcool em casa? Mas pensando melhor, talvez fosse essa uma das razões pela qual Vlad não regulava muito bem das ideias.

Depois de pôr o disco no DVD, Vlad tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Anna e encostou-se no sofá que havia atrás "Pronta?"

"Completamente." A voz de Anna revelava uma confiança que naquele momento ela já não detinha. Mas não ia desanimar. Com sorte, Mar havia preparado uma lista pior do que a de Vlad.

Com o iniciar do filme, Gabriel chegou-se para a amiga e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido "Prepara-te, Lee. Não vais durar até metade..."

Lee riu um pouco e respondeu-lhe "Espero que não vás ficar mal. Vou vingar-me da outra vez, Van Helsing! Vais ver!"

Gabriel sorriu para ele próprio, mas não lhe respondeu. Se ia ganhar, convinha que prestasse atenção para não deixar nada escapar, pois se a memória não lhe falhava, Lee ainda tinha muito para beber.

E o estreante foi Velkan que tinha em quarto lugar da sua lista algo relacionado com a cor dourada, que infelizmente para ele, adornava o écran logo nas duas primeiras cenas da película. Mar passou-lhe o copo com a _piña_ _colada_ com um sorriso nos lábios. Velkan sorriu também e deu ao todo catorze goles. Mar observou-o fascinada. Achava-o tão fofo...

A pessoa seguinte a beber foi Anna. Tinha uma situação em que tinha de beber um gole de _Martini _por cada tiro que soasse. Para seu azar, a terceira cena tinha um longo tiroteio de quase cinco minutos. Horrorizada, contou ao todo quarenta e quatro tiros.

"Pronto, fica por metade, senão ainda chegas a um coma alcoólico" disse Vlad satisfeito com ele próprio "Mas depois vais ter de me compensar de outro modo qualquer."

"Pois..."

'Compensar…' pensou Anna começando a beber os seus combinados vinte e dois goles muito devagar. O que lhe valia era que _Martini_ não era tão forte quanto isso, pelo menos em comparação com algumas das outras. Mesmo assim, quando terminou, sentiu uma enorme tontura e inspirou fundo em busca de ar. Vlad apenas sorriu.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, já se podia ouvir várias gargalhadas de pessoas diferentes mesmo quando a cena do filme era tudo menos cómica.

Verona observou como Steve, seu par, já fechava os olhos mais do que os mantinha abertos. Olhou para a sua lista e depois para Steve de novo com uma expressão apreensiva. Ela não era das melhores... ainda só bebera três goles de _Eristoff_ e o filme já caminhava para os quarenta minutos. Ao constatar que o colega caira para o lado de vez, pegou num copo de _vodka_ e começou a beber por conta própria.

Velkan segurou no copo de rum e deu-o a Mar "Vá, vou contar...um, dois, três...muito bem..." sussurrou ele já muito perto dela. Ele também já não estava muito bem, mas via perfeitamente. Assim, pela primeira vez, reparou bem em Mar. Reparou que os olhos dela eram castanhos, mas com uma pequena quantidade de verde ao centro, reparou que nas suas bochechas formavam-se umas covinhas sempre que se ria e reparou principalmente, que ela era um das raparigas mais bonitas que vira.

A uma certa altura do filme em que se passava uma cena relativamente romântica e uma das personagens principais se encontrava num estado de embriaguez considerável, Verona, agora sim, também já um pouco alterada, levantou o seu _malibu_ e falou para o écran:

"Força aí, amiga. Tens uma companhia melhor do que qualquer uma de nós!"

Com isto, Anna desatou a rir sem parar. Não só pelo que Verona dissera, mas também porque acabara de ingerir cerca de um decilitro de _safari_ devido à dita cena romântica, visto que teria de beber por cada 'acto afectivo'.

"Não, senhor!" discordou Lee pondo um braço à volta de Gabriel "Eu... estou em melhor companhia!"

"Em sonhos, Aleera!" voltou Verona.

"Para que é isso?" perguntou Anna ao ver Vlad dirigir-lhe o rum "Já bebi por esta cena."

"Falta pelo beijo."

Anna olhou para o écran um pouco baralhada "Mas eles não se beijaram..."

"Beijaram, sim" sussurrou Vlad muito perto do ouvido dela.

Anna abanou a cabeça começando a ficar chateada "Estás a enganar-me, eu conheço o-"

"Shhhh..." Vlad inclinou o copo para ela, exigindo assim que ela bebesse. Três goles depois, Anna tossiu um pouco aflita, mas recuperou-se logo a seguir. Vlad fez deslizar o dedo polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, limpando-o "Linda menina..."

Ele podia dizer que ela não estava em si. O mais certo era já nem saber as situações definidas para ele, por isso tecnicamente, o jogo para ele já estava ganho, mas Vlad não queria, não ia parar agora.

Velkan e Mar haviam parado de assistir à sessão de cinema em casa há já algum tempo e agora conversavam sobre absolutamente nada.

"Velkan?"

"Hm?"

"De onde veio esse nome: 'Velkan'? Não é americano..."

Velkan sorriu "Marishka também não..."

"Não," ela concordou "A minha mãe ouviu-o num filme e gostou. É muito louca a minha mãe... E o teu?"

"Sou de descendência Romena..."

"Ahh…entendi… Bonito nome 'Velkan'..." Sem quebrar contacto visual, ela pegou no primeiro copo que encontrou (_glenlivet_) e começou a beber.

Velkan começou a rir "Para quê isso? Não precisas de beber."

"Oh, mas eu quero beber..."

"Queres?!"

"Sabes? Normalmente, eu sou bastante ousada, mas hoje parece não estar a funcionar muito bem, por isso bebo. Entendes o que quero dizer?"

Velkan entendeu-a perfeitamente e respondeu-lhe retirando-lhe o copo das mãos e pousando-o à frente deles.

"E qual é a piada se depois não te lembrares de nada?" perguntou ele sentindo os caracóis macios dela ao mesmo tempo que os seus dedos roçavam na sua face ao de leve.

"É… és capaz de ter razão..." foram as últimas palavras de Mar antes de Velkan fazer o que já há tanto tempo ela desejava: beijá-la.

Ao ouvir-se alguém dizer 'Oh, meus Deus', Anna pegou no primeiro copo que viu (_Bacardi_, quando o estabelecido era uma mais fraca _piña_ _colada_. Vlad não a corrigiu) e começou a beber devagar. Estava completamente tonta e o seu esófago já ardia com tudo o que havia ingerido.

"Gabriel?" chamou Lee enquanto a sua cabeça pousava no ombro dele.

"Diz."

"Já não perdi, não já… não?"

Mesmo estando muito mais sóbrio do que a amiga, Gabriel teve alguma dificuldade em decifrar o que ela acabara de dizer "Já tinhas perdido mesmo antes do filme ter começado, Lee..."

Lee levantou a cabeça desanimada e olhou em volta. No início dum modo um pouco turvo, ela viu a amiga e Velkan beijarem-se e não acreditou. Cotocou Gabriel no braço e apontou na direcção dos outros dois "Eu tou a ver o que tu tás a ver?"

"Acho que sim. A Mar fez mais uma conquista..." disse Gabriel com um sorriso.

"Não é mais uma! É o Velkan!" corrigiu a rapariga com um dedo levantado "Ela já andava vidrada nele desde o primeiro dia. Eu também ando vidrada no Vlad desde o primeiro dia. Isso foi há seis anos." Acrescentou tristemente.

Gabriel viu Lee pousar a cabeça nos joelhos e beijou-lhe o cabelo sentindo uma enorme simpatia por ela. Não conseguia dizer nada de animador pois com Vlad, ela nunca iria conseguir ter o que realmente queria.

No momento em que pegou num _Martini_, Vlad reparou que o amigo o observava e levantou o copo em sinal de brinde.

Gabriel deu-lhe um breve sorriso e dirigiu a sua atenção de novo à rapariga ao seu lado "Lee? Queres sair daqui?"

"Não! Quero beber. Beber para esquecer!"

Quem também já não estava muito em si era Carl, que também já havia ingerido umas boas quantidades de álcool e agora ria como um perdido em quase todas as cenas. O filme, a seu ver, tinha-se tornado extremamente engraçado com o passar dos minutos. Para piorar a situação, Chloe estava tão mal ou pior que ele, ou seja, não havia ninguém que pudesse tomar conta do outro, o que fez com que ambos bebessem e rissem ainda mais.

Anna, que tinha a cabeça encostada ao sofá e via o filme com os olhos quase semicerrados, perguntou: "Isto foi sarcasmo, não foi?"

"Foi, pois."

Quando Vlad viu que o copo de absinto já tinha acabado, estendeu a mão e pegou numa das garrafas "Pelas minhas contas são... cinco goles."

Anna anuiu e deixou que Vlad lhe desse a beber. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove. Anna não se afastou e Vlad deixou que ela continuasse até parar, mas como ela já não tinha grande poder para exercer a sua vontade, acabou bebendo quase metade da garrafa.

Acidentalmente atento a tudo aquilo, Gabriel contara ao todo cerca de vinte goles. Vinte goles de absinto. Seguidos. Admirou-se de ela não ter entrado em coma alcoólico ali mesmo. Como é que Vlad conseguia ser assim tão irresponsável? Lee, também atenta à situação, mesmo que não tão acidentalmente, olhava Vlad de coração partido. Como tinha ele coragem de seduzir Anna com ela ali?

Anna pousou a garrafa com um estrondo e cerrou os olhos com força ao sentir todo o seu interior queimar.

"Tinhas razão..." Vlad deslizou a mão pelo queixo dela e fixou os olhos nos seus lábios "Eles não se beijaram. _Eles_ não..."

Dito disto, Vlad aproveitou este momento de fragilidade e confusão por parte de Anna e puxou-a para ele, beijando-a em seguida.

Levou a Anna alguns segundos para se dar conta do que se estava a passar. Logo a seguir, ela afastou-se com um pequeno gemido de indignação e fitou-o estupefacta, tonta e chateada.

"Vlad?" chamou uma voz grave vinda de cima. Este olhou para cima de repente, o que lhe provocou uma breve tontura e avistou um não muito contente Gabriel.

"Que é?" perguntou aborrecido

"Acho que é óbvio que és o vencedor..."

"Não é nada!" reclamou Anna tão alto que ouviu o som das suas palavras ecoarem na sua cabeça por vários segundos.

Gabriel abaixou-se sem dar qualquer satisfação e pegou em Anna ao colo

"Onde a levas?"

"Sim! Que pensas que tás a fazer?!"

"Cala-te, Vlad. E tu também."

Anna abriu a boca o mais que pôde "Estás a mandar-me calar?!"

Vlad ia resmungar mas mudou de ideia e sossegou quando reparou em Verona e no modo como ela estava a olhá-los. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor ficar calado.

"Para onde me estás a levar? Quero ver o filme!"

Gabriel suspirou saturado e pousou-a no chão ao chegarem a um dos quartos "Depois vês. Agora vais dormir."

"Não mandas em mim! Se quiser ir ver o filme, eu vou!" Anna começou a caminhar de volta para a sala, mas Gabriel prendeu-a por um braço e depois puxou-a "Nem penses! Acabou-se o álcool!"

Anna tossiu ao ser puxada para dentro do quarto e sentou-se na cama "Não quero beber mais..." murmurou ela agora calmamente, baixando a cabeça "Dói-me a cabeça."

Gabriel pressionou os maxilares um contra os outros tentando manter a calma e ajoelhou-se à frente dela. Vlad estava tão tramado...

"Pronto. Mais tarde vemos o filme, está bem?"

"Anna levantou um pouco a cabeça "Sim?"

Gabriel sorriu "Prometo."

Com este pedaço de entendimento entre os dois, Gabriel tomou a iniciativa e começou a desapertar-lhe as botas fazendo com que ela se agitasse de novo "Pára quieto! Que estás a fazer?!"

"Dormes calçada, é?!"

Anna tapou os ouvidos, ouvindo o eco da voz dele a entoar sem parar. Depois quando tudo parou, concluiu que talvez ele tivesse razão. Quando ele lhe tirou a primeira bota, ela olhou para si mesma e começou a tirar o casaco.

"Anna...? O que é que tu estás a fazer?"

"Então?! Não é óbvio? Estou a despir-me!"

"Anna..."

"Dormes vestido, é?" Depois de atirar com o casaco para o chão, começou a descer o fecho da camisola.

"Anna pára, pára, pára!" disse Gabriel pondo as mãos em cima das dela e voltando a puxar o fecho para cima. Reconhecia estar a ficar embaraçado com aquela situação e além do mais, já tinha visto mais do que o necessário. "Não, não durmo vestido, mas-"

"Como é que dormes?" interrompeu Anna fazendo com que ele ficasse sem resposta "É que tu és mesmo duro..."

Gabriel sacudiu a cabeça confuso "Anna, o que é que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?"

"Tem tudo a ver! Não estamos a falar do teu corpo?!"

Gabriel inspirou fundo e não disse nada. Não ia deixar-se levar por alguém embriagado.

"És mesmo bonito. Não me facilitas nada a vida..."

"Como?"

"Eu... eu não vou com a tua cara, entendes? Se fosses feio era mais fácil ignorar-te."

Gabriel tirou-lhe a segunda bota e fitou-a magoado "E porque é que eu tenho de ser ignorado? Espera, não respondas. Já não quero saber. É melhor calares-te."

"Será que podias parar de mandar-me calar? Vês? É isto que eu detesto em ti! A mim parece-me que deves ter alguma necessidade interior de provar a tua superioridade em relação ao sexo feminino!"

Gabriel fitou-a incrédulo "Quê?!"

"É verdade! Mandas-me calar, tiras-me da sala à força..." a este ponto Gabriel havia enterrado a cabeça na colcha da cama. Porque é que ele ainda estava ali a ouvi-la? "...impedes que a Mar dê umas boas bofetadas àquela Brooke, magoas-me... -"

"Foi sem querer. Eu pedi-te desculpa!"

"...física e _emocionalmente_!"

"Também pedi desculpa por isso!"

"Para a próxima, _pensa_ antes de falares!"

"Não" disse ele levantando a mão para que ela fizesse silêncio. Ela fez. "Fazemos assim: tu não gostas de mim e eu acabei de descobrir que também não gosto de ti, portanto eu sigo o meu caminho e tu segues o teu, não precisamos de nos chatear por causa disso-"

"Não gostas de mim?" Anna estava magoada.

"Assunto terminado. Agora vê se dormes." Sem dizer mais nada, Gabriel levantou-se do chão e saiu do quarto. Estava oficialmente mal disposto. Porque é que tinha de lhe ter dado tanta corda? Mas normalmente uma pessoa é verdadeira sob o efeito do álcool e por mais que não tivesse gostado do resultado, ele agora sabia o que ela pensava dele.

Anna ficou algum tempo a olhar para a porta, agora fechada "Que disse eu de mal...?"

Perdendo a paciência, despiu as calças e desfez a cama, metendo-se lá dentro logo a seguir.

"És mesmo parvo" resmungou ela agarrando-se à almofada e fechando os olhos "cretino... estúpido... lindo... idiota..."


	6. Verona, a Grande

**Capítulo VI** - Verona, a Grande

Mar perguntou-se porque estariam os seus pais a fazer tanto barulho logo pela manhã. Incomodada com o barulho, abriu os olhos lentamente. Os poucos raios de sol que se entranhavam pelas persianas fizeram a sua cabeça doer ainda mais e fizeram-na pôr as mãos à frente da cara. Depois sentiu algo estranho à volta da sua cintura: um braço. Um _braço_? Quando se preparava para mandar a dor de cabeça à fava e encarar quem tivera ousadia de abraçá-la assim sem pedir licença, Mar sentiu alguém beijá-la suavemente no rosto. Isto fez a sua memória regressar num ápice. Lembrou que estava em casa de Vlad, não em sua e lembrou-se de Velkan, o que já era mais do que o suficiente.

Velkan sentou-se e esfregou os olhos, agora maldisposto também. Era mesmo necessário aqueles dois fazerem tanto barulho logo pelas (ele consultou o relógio) duas da tarde? Era impossível não ouvi-los...

"És um completo irresponsável, sabias?"

"Sabia." respondeu Vlad sinceramente. Claro que ele era irresponsável. Qual era a surpresa? "Estás assim por causa de ontem?"

"Tu viste bem como a deixaste?"

"Ela sabia no que se ia meter quando aceitou o convite." defendeu-se Vlad tentando manter o tom a um certo volume

"Sim, mas tu fizeste batota! Eu vi."

"Como assim, viste?" Vlad por momentos pareceu inseguro ao olhos do amigo mas logo a seguir já não. Disfarce por parte de Vlad ou imaginação por sua parte?

"Ninguém podia beber mais de três goles de qualquer bebida forte seguidos... tu deste-lhe _meia garrafa de absinto duma vez só_!" acusou Gabriel começando a ficar verdadeiramente zangado.

Vlad abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la de seguida "Ninguém a obrigou. Ela bebeu porque quis."

"Não acredito nesta merda..." Gabriel abanou a cabeça desiludido "Estás a ser cínico comigo?"

Velkan aproximou-se lentamente de ambos. Teria ouvido bem? Vlad viu-o do canto do olho e agradeceu-lhe em pensamento. Por um lado provavelmente faria a discussão parar, mas por outro...

"Será que eu ouvi bem?" A voz de Velkan era baixa, perigosa e Gabriel detectou uma preocupação escondida "Onde está a minha irmã, Gabriel?"

Velkan não se atrevia a dirigir a palavra a Vlad. Se o fizesse, tinha medo de não se conter e fazer uma asneira.

"Ela está bem, Velkan. Está a dormir."

"Onde é que ela está?" exigiu o rapaz mais velho, impacientemente.

Gabriel passou a mão pelo cabelo e apontou para o corredor em frente "Está no meu quarto."

"ESTÁ _ONDE_?"

"Está no quarto onde eu costumo ficar quan... fundo do corredor à esquerda!"

Velkan lançou um olhar furioso a ambos e seguiu a direcção de Gabriel apressadamente. Se algo acontecesse com a irmã, eles estavam mortos. _Mortos!_

Vlad cruzou os braços "Contente?"

"Ainda ouvi por ti. Merecias mais."

Vlad lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico e tirou o telemóvel do bolso chateado "Que queres beber?"

Com isto, Gabriel quase deixou cair o comando da televisão que tinha na mão "Da _Pizza Hut,_ para acompanhar as pizzas!" completou Vlad arrastando a voz.

Enquanto isso, Velkan havia conseguido acordar a irmã com facilidade e com relativa rapidez. Anna estava agora sentada aos pés da cama e devido à luz que entrava pela janela, tinha a cabeça escondida pelas mãos.

"Tens a certeza que estás bem? Para além da cabeça...?"

Anna deixou-se cair para trás e respondeu saturada "Não. Não estou bem. Agora que penso bem, estou péssima: tenho fome, tenho uma horrível ressaca e o meu próprio irmão não me deixa dormir!"

Velkan achou melhor não levar a sério o comentário. Tal como ela própria dissera, ela estava com ressaca...

Dando uma breve vista de olhos pelo quarto, ele pôde dizer que era bastante pessoal e também bastante grande para um quarto de hóspedes. Era uma divisão um bocado escura (notava-se logo que pertencia a um rapaz) e a única decoração que tinha era uma cómoda repleta de fotos, postais e pedaços de papel com mensagens. Velkan perguntou-se porque não guardaria Gabriel aquilo na sua própria casa. A maioria das fotos eram engraçadas e nelas só apareciam pessoas da turma. Velkan reparou que eram quase todas tiradas na escola, uma delas inclusive tinha sido tirada à chuva. Numa rampa em frente ao campo estavam Lee e Gabriel. Mesmo encharcados pareciam divertidíssimos. Estavam ambos com equipamento de desporto e exibiam cada um uma medalha e um enorme sorriso.

Numa outra, desta vez sob um brilhante sol, estava uma data de gente conhecida: à esquerda e todos muito agarrados uns aos outros estavam Carl, Verona e Mar. Ao lado e um degrau acima estava Gabriel que tinha Brooke sentada atrás dele e os seus braços à volta do seu pescoço. A seguir estava Lee, que tinha as pernas em cima das de Gabriel e a cabeça em cima do colo de Vlad. Ao lado deste na extremidade da foto encontrava-se Samantha com a cabeça encostada ao ombro de Vlad e com a língua de fora. No meio das suas pernas estava uma rapariga muito séria, de cabelos negros que Velkan não conhecia. Pregado a esta foto estava um pequeno bilhete com a mensagem: 'Adoro-vos a todos, pessoal. Um enorme beijo para Carl, Verona, Mar, Gabriel, Lee, Vlad e Morgan. O Samuel não leva beijo porque me cortou um braço!'

Velkan olhou a foto de novo e viu que a pessoa a quem faltava um braço era Samantha.

Ele sorriu. Mesmo que a turma parecesse ter alguns problemas, pelo menos era bom saber que algumas pessoas se davam bem e eram unidas.

Numa terceira foto estava Mar no meio de Gabriel e Vlad. Estavam todos com um enorme sorriso e a rapariga tinha os braços esticados. Via-se assim, que era ela que tirava a fotografia. Anexada a esta estava também um pequeno bilhete: 'Vocês são os homens da minha vida. Nunca saiam dela. Adoro-vos!'

"Não se come nada nesta casa?"

"Anna, anda ver estas fotos."

Esta não se mexeu "Fotos? É suposto estares a ver fotos do Vlad? Deixa-te disso e arranja-me algo que se coma." reclamou.

"Não são do Vlad. São do Gabriel."

Anna olhou o irmão com um olho entreaberto "Hum?"

"É o quarto dele."

Ao ouvir isto Anna forçou-se a levantar-se "Ai é?" E começou a arrumar um pouco os lençóis. De seguida, alguém bateu à porta e uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros espreitou, acenou com a mão e disse algo que pôs Anna logo de bom humor.

"Querem pizza de quê?" perguntou Verona ainda ensonada.

Na 2ª feira seguinte, o professor Jinette na sua aula de Filosofia às nove da manhã, achou que metade da turma não estivesse no seu melhor quanto ao aproveitamento e ligou isso facto de Gabriel ter passado quase dois dias fora de casa. Pelos vistos não tinha sido sozinho. Carl inclusive, que até era o seu melhor aluno, tinha a cabeça apoiada num cotovelo e os olhos entreabertos enquanto escrevinhava muito lentamente algumas das coisas que ele ia dizendo.

Uma das pessoas que não estava com grande atenção era Velkan. A sua cabeça estava muito longe dali e ao mesmo tempo tão perto... No sábado não tivera oportunidade de falar com Mar. Ela e Lee haviam ido embora antes do 'almoço' e antes daquela aula, ela havia entrado na sala e ido directamente para a cadeira sem dizer nada, quando normalmente costumava dar umas voltas pela sala até ao professor chegar. De qualquer modo, de que estava ele à espera que ela fosse dizer? Que iria _ele_ dizer?

Se Carl ainda ia escrevendo alguma coisa do que ouvia, quem não o fazia era Anna. Durante o resto do fim-de-semana havia-se lembrado de algumas coisas interessantes que agora teimavam em não lhe sair da cabeça. Quando Jinette anunciou que ia chamar alguém ao quadro para lhe desenhar um esquema, ela rezou para que não fosse a escolhida. Tinha medo de chegar lá e de ser invadida por uma vontade louca de atirar com o apagador à cabeça de Vlad, que estava logo ali à frente. Felizmente a escolhida foi Alyssa.

Enquanto ouvia o professor a falar, Frank massajava e apalpava o seu antebraço tentando sentir e reconhecer o seu próprio corpo.

"Geralmente, " dizia o professor Frankenstein "os ossos e as superfícies articulares nas mulheres são menores que nos homens. O comprimento das pernas masculinas, por exemplo, representa 56 da altura, enquanto que nas mulheres essa relação é de cerca de 50. Quanto às mulheres, isso e terem uma bacia mais larga proporciona-lhes, por exemplo, certas vantagens na prática de algumas modalidades, como a ginástica rítmica e desportiva. É por isso que a maioria das pessoas que fazem parte de claques são raparigas, por exemplo." O professor ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos "Se bem que é natural que os rapazes se sintam um pouco amedrontados com a roupa..."

Após alguns alunos se rirem, Frankenstein pegou no seu livro e sentou-se em cima da secretária "Agora quero que peguem nas folhas que vos dei na última aula e completem. E nada de ir espreitar ao livro. Já deviam ter estudado em casa. Vá, dois a dois."

Isto fez Frank parar o que estava a fazer para olhar para o professor amedrontadamente. Frankenstein fez-lhe um aceno positivo imperceptível ao resto da turma e ele ganhou coragem para trabalhar com a sua colega: Shelby. Todos começaram logo a trabalhar. O que era normal: quanto mais cedo se despachassem, mais cedo sairiam. Mesmo quando ainda faltava quase meia hora para o intervalo. Já era normal a aula acabar quando o professor Frankenstein terminasse de leccionar o que era previamente estabelecido para aquele dia e certamente ninguém se importava.

"Não, não. Não é assim." Corrigiu Gabriel começando a apagar o que Anna acabara de escrever. A folha para cada par que Frankenstein havia distribuído tinha um esqueleto humano e eles iam na parte da mão. "Falanges, Metacarpo, Carpo."

Anna franziu a testa e abanou a cabeça em negação "Não. Falanges, Carpo e Metacarpo."

Gabriel abanou a cabeça do mesmo modo e pegou no braço dela "Eu tenho a certeza. Vê como memorizei. É fácil. Isto é o Carpo. " explicou ele segurando no pulso dela "Tal como a palavra, é uma parte mais estreita. Já a palavra 'Metacarpo' é maior "Gabriel pôs os dedos à volta da mão dela "...assim como o sítio onde ele se localiza."

Anna olhou para Gabriel, depois para a sua mão, depois para Gabriel de novo e afastou a sua mão dele. "Já percebi... Boa técnica." Disse enquanto escrevia como ele explicara: Falanges, Metacarpo e só depois o Carpo.

"Pelo menos estudaste?" _'Ou estavas apenas a contrariar-me'_ pensou Gabriel. Anna pousou o lápis o mais suavemente possível.

"Não... Estive incapacitada de fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho de casa durante este fim de semana, devido a ... _contratempos_ pessoais."

"Pois, ressaca..." Porque é que Gabriel tinha a sensação que depois de tudo ainda ia sobrar para ele?

"Exactamente!" exclamou Anna sem grandes modos.

"Pois é. Agora a culpa também é minha, não é assim?"

"És quase tão culpado quanto ele! Podias ter evitado tudo."

Gabriel apenas permaneceu ali de boca aberta. Aquilo era demais. Vlad tinha sido o responsável por tudo e agora ele, Gabriel, era quem ouvia a bronca.

"Eu ainda não tenho idade para ser teu pai, tenho a felicidade de não ser teu irmão e certamente não sou teu namorado, portanto não vejo qualquer razão para tomar conta de ti!"

"Mas ele é teu amigo! É uma questão de ética!" Anna bateu com o pé no chão furiosa e virou-lhe costas fazendo com que Gabriel segurasse no braço dela. Agora era a vez dela de ouvir.

"Queres ética?! Então fica a saber que eu chateei-me com o meu melhor amigo por _tua_ causa! Tu, uma pessoa que eu nem conheço! E o pior: uma pessoa pela qual eu não sinto qualquer tipo de empatia!"

Mal acabara de falar e Gabriel já se tinha arrependido de o fazer. Aquilo não havia sido necessário, mas Anna conseguia ser tão difícil de lidar que chegava a ser frustrante para ele. No fim, acabava por irritar-se e dizer coisas que não queria.

"Já deixaste isso claro 6ª feira. Não precisas repetir."

"Pois... tu também."

"Aula prática, Gabriel?" Ambos olharam para Frankenstein, sentado na mesa de Velkan de braços cruzados a observar a cena. "Se achas que isso é o Úmero, tens toda a razão. Só que é impossível de sentir devido aos músculos. Mas se continuares a apertá-la dessa maneira, nunca se sabe do que pode daí sair..."

Gabriel soltou o braço dela verdadeiramente envergonhado consigo mesmo. Nem se tinha dado conta...

Só depois disto é que Anna notou a força que, de facto, ele tinha feito. Estava tão irritada que nem tinha notado.

"Peço desculpa, Anna. M-magoei-te?"

"Não." Respondeu ela calmamente "Claro que não."

"Vocês estão a precisar de uma liçãozinha... não estão calados..." Ao ver a cara de descontentamento de ambos, Frankenstein franziu o sobrolho "Não querem liçãozinha?"

Anna e Gabriel responderam o mesmo ao mesmo tempo "Não!"

"Hm..." Frankenstein pôs a mão no queixo como se tivesse em profundo pensamento, contudo Gabriel e até já Anna tinham a certeza que ele sabia exactamente o que ia dizer. "E que tal... _darem_ uma liçãozinha?"

Ambos os alunos olharam o professor confusos mas logo de seguida compreensão abateu-se no rosto de Gabriel "Não..." murmurou ele.

Frankenstein virou-se para trás e adereçou ao resto dos alunos que ainda estavam de narizes enterrados na ficha de trabalho "Quem quer aula prática?"

Todos adoraram a ideia à excepção de Velkan, que também já fazia ideia do que o professor tinha em mente, visto ter assistido à cena toda como ele.

"Quadro." Comandou Frankenstein com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

"Victor..."

"Para a próxima estejam calados."

"Mas..."

"Já, Van Helsing."

Dois minutos depois e após ter sido praticamente arrastado por Frankenstein, Gabriel estava em frente ao quadro. Brooke levantou o braço muito rapidamente em antecipação.

"Professor? Vamos exemplificar algumas partes do esqueleto?"

"Isso mesmo."

Brooke sorriu um pouco "Não era melhor serem duas pessoas a fazê-lo para o resto da turma? Rapaz e rapariga, talvez?"

Carl, Vlad, Lee, Verona e Mar olharam logo a rapariga com cara de poucos amigos. O que queria ela? A primeira a intervir foi Mar cujo braço se elevou sem demora.

"Óptima ideia, Brooke." comentou Frankenstein "Excelente mesmo..."

"Posso ir para o quadro também, Victor?" perguntou rapidamente Mar "Tenho umas dúvidas..."

Nem em sonhos ela ia deixar que Brooke pusesse as mãos no amigo de novo.

Brooke fulminou a rapariga loira com o olhar e esta retribuiu-lhe com um falso sorriso inocente.

"Não." respondeu Frankenstein "Vamos fazer isto todos. Cada um fica com o seu par. Nada de confusões. Quanto às dúvidas podes expô-las quando quiseres."

"Tudo bem, Victor." concordou Mar ainda com um sorriso, desta vez nada falso. Era de completo contentamento. De seguida ela fitou o amigo e piscou-lhe o olho. Gabriel apenas sorriu. Era bom saber que tinha amigos daquele calibre.

Lee riu-se orgulhosa da amiga e também ela teve uma ideia para estragar ainda mais o humor de Brooke...

"Anna!" chamou virando-se para trás "Tens de vir! Vá! Já só faltam 20 minutos pra tocar!"

Depois disto, Lee não se atreveu a ver a reacção de Brooke. Ainda se desatava a rir...

Anna não fazia a mínima ideia do que realmente se estava a passar ali, mas o que a espantou foi ver Aleera a falar para ela. Para além de nunca o ter feito antes, ainda naquela manhã ela tinha-lhe dirigido um olhar não muito amigável. Por causa de Vlad, obviamente. Agora aquilo... Aquela turma era louca, completamente louca.

No fim, e com muita mais facilidade do que Gabriel, Anna foi também para junto deste e de Frankenstein. Ela não queria ir para o quadro demonstrar ossos, mas se estivesse com muitas tretas para o fazer ainda dava mais nas vistas.

"Então vamos fazer assim: o Gabriel e Anna vão fazer aqui primeiro... para eu os _testar_." Frankenstein olhou Gabriel de um modo trocista e mexeu os lábios para formar as palavras _'e castigar...'_

Anna e Gabriel tiveram exactamente o mesmo pensamento: depois desta, a mesa deles estaria num silêncio de morte durante um bom tempo...

"Depois, cada um de vocês faz uma lista de ossos, troca com o colega de lado e localizam-nos. Está certo?"

"Troca de listas..." murmurou Mar antes de virar a cabeça e olhar para Velkan timidamente. Quando o encontrou a fazer o mesmo, Mar disfarçou o melhor que pôde e voltou com a atenção ao professor.

Assim como Mar, Anna teve uma (no caso dela, horrível) sensação de _dejá vu _e não conseguiu deixar de olhar para Vlad. Este, sem surpresas, também a fitou, mas intensamente e com um minúsculo sorriso nos lábios. Estava a provocá-la... mas porquê? O que queria ele? Anna quebrou o contacto visual ao lembrar-se de um ideia que tivera antes...

Gabriel que assistia a tudo, ficou verdadeiramente assustado quando viu Anna olhar para trás e fixar o olhar no apagador durante uns segundos. _O que raio ia ela fazer? _

Pelo sim, pelo não, deu-lhe uma pequena cotovelada no braço e Anna desistiu da ideia.

"Esse aí!" disse o professor de repente "Que acabaste de tocar. Qual é o nome dele?"

"Onde é que eu... exactamente?" perguntou Gabriel

Anna mostrou-lhe a parte mais à direita do seu antebraço

"Pois... huh... rádio?"

Frankenstein franziu o sobrolho e virou-se para a aluna "A Clavícula, Anna."

Clavícula era fácil. Estaria ele a facilitar? Anna pôs a mão na parte de trás do ombro do colega "Aqui."

"Muito bem. Uma difícil agora, Gabriel: o crânio."

Várias pessoas começaram a rir, inclusive Frankenstein. Gabriel não, por isso o professor prosseguiu "Muito bem: Ílio."

Ílio... onde seria o Ílio? Gabriel pensou por alguns momentos e quando Frankenstein ia interromper para nomear outro osso, o rapaz tocou Anna na bacia.

O professor assentiu um pouco orgulhoso e passou para Anna "Escápula..."

O nome não era estranho... "É...aqui algures..." Anna tocou-o abaixo do ombro, quase debaixo do braço e Gabriel estremeceu. Ela olhou-o interrogativamente e ele explicou-se num tom tão baixo que só ela ouviu "Cócegas..."

Embora tivesse vontade de rir, Anna não fez nada, apenas esperou a resposta de Frankenstein (que foi positiva).

Depois ele pediu a Gabriel a localização do Esterno. Este fez Anna virar-se e tocou-a no meio das costas e em cima "Aqui..."

"Não..."

"Mas à frente..."

Fitando o quadro, Anna abriu a boca e fechou os olhos. Agora sabia que o professor os queria tramar. Mas Gabriel até que não se tinha saído mal...

"Pronto, está bem." disse Frankenstein um pouco desiludido. Aquilo não parecia estar a ser grande castigo para eles. Por um lado estavam a acertar a tudo, depois quando ele tentava um ossinho mais ousado eles davam a volta... Grande castigo sem dúvida. "Vamos ao último... Metacarpo."

Desta vez Anna não conseguiu evitar dar um sorriso. Foi mesmo muito pequeno, mas a única pessoa de quem ela o queria esconder foi exactamente quem o viu. Gabriel olhou-a na espectativa. Toda aquela discussão tinha de ter rendido algo...

Durante os últimos cinco minutos da aula, a cabeça de Brooke tinha aquecido consideravelmente. Ela queria estar ali, no lugar daquela Anna. Admitia que estava a roer-se de inveja dela. Ela estava certamente a tornar-se um alvo a abater...

Quando Anna pegou na mão do _seu _Gabriel mostrando onde ficava o tal Metacarpo, ela fez tanta pressão na caneta que segurava, que esta se partiu ao meio. Mas quando o caldo se entornou foi quando Gabriel sorriu. Porque sorriu ele? Ela conhecia aquele sorriso muito bem. E não era bom para ela. Nada bom mesmo.

Enraivecida, pousou a caneta partida na mesa com violência, levantou-se imponentemente e abandonou a sala deixando toda a gente, sem excepções, de boca aberta. Se no início as reacções tinham sido todas similares, segundos depois tudo mudou. Vanessa, Shelby e Alyssa olharam umas para as outras um pouco preocupadas, enquanto que Lee e Mar agacharam-se muito juntas enquanto tentavam ao máximo não desatarem a rir às gargalhadas. Tinha sido melhor do que esperavam. Nem Mar conseguiria pior estrago se tivesse no lugar de Anna.

Verona observou o aparentemente indiferente Gabriel e a completamente confusa Anna atentamente. Depois fixou o olhar nas suas próprias botas em pensamento profundo. As coisas estavam a tornar-se mesmo interessantes. Aquele ano iria ser diferente, pelo bem ou pelo mal, mas iria. Agora tinha a certeza.

Bóris ficou espantado com o que acabara de ouvir "Saiu da sala sem mais nem menos?" perguntou enquanto faziam o caminho de volta a casa para o almoço.

"Sim." confirmou Velkan "E ainda não percebi bem porquê..."

"E que fez o Victor?"

"Bem... tanto ele como o resto do pessoal acabaram por não ficar em tanto choque quanto isso. Já nós..." Velkan espreitou a irmã no banco de trás. Anna estava praticamente deitada no banco de trás do carro e mexia no cabelo ao mesmo que pensava no assunto que estava a decorrer. Se calhar os outros não haviam ficado muito chocados porque talvez aquilo já não fosse surpresa quando vindo daquela louca.

"Eu pessoalmente só vejo uma explicação. Mas que só por si, sinceramente, não tem razão de ser..."

Bóris tirou os olhos da estrada para olhar para o filho "Qual?"

"Eu acho que ela tem ciúmes da Anna..."

"Pois!" disse Anna de repente "Que lhe fiz eu? Palhaça..."

"...por causa do Gabriel."

Anna calou-se por momentos e depois riu, mas no fundo não tinha qualquer vontade de o fazer. Só lhe faltava mesmo aquilo...

O pai olhou para o espelho retrovisor "Não tem mesmo razão de ser, Anna?"

"Claro que não! Não mesmo!" Anna sentia-se ultrajada. Que ideia louca era aquela?

"Sim, mas acho que ela pensa que sim."

Anna deixou-se enterrar no banco "Quero lá saber..."

"Ok..."

Anna ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo até lembrar-se de algo "Achas que ela gosta dele?"

"Acho." respondeu o rapaz simplesmente.

"Porquê?"

Velkan virou-se para trás de repente "Eu pensei que tu não quisesses saber."

Anna rolou os olhos "Fala!"

"Lembras-te quando te quis mostrar aquelas fotos no quarto do Gabriel?"

"Lembro."

"Numa delas a Brooke estava abraçada ao Gabriel. Pareciam bastante próximos... namorados até." Velkan esperou a resposta da irmã mas esta não disse nada durante algum tempo "Anna?"

Depois daquilo se assimilar bem, Anna ficou em choque. Como é que ele...? Depois lembrou-se de duas coisas que havia ouvido, e que de um modo apoiavam a teoria de Velkan. Carl havia mencionado um tal namorado de Brooke a quem ela havia enganado e depois Mar dissera a Gabriel que ele acima de qualquer um devia querer que elas se pegassem...

"Anna?"

"Tens razão. Tens toda a razão..."

"Tenho? Como assim?"

Anna contou-lhe tudo o que acabara de lembrar e ainda outra coisa que se passara naquele mesmo dia "E ainda há pouco, não ouviste quando a Brooke se ofereceu para ir ao quadro? A Mar interferiu logo!"

"Foi..." Velkan ficou um pouco aliviado. Talvez fosse por causa disso que Mar quisesse ir para ao pé de Gabriel, não por qualquer outra razão.

"O que achas, pai?" perguntou Anna

"Embora vocês tenham feito esse raciocínio todo e aparentemente descoberto o _pequeno _pormenor de eles terem namorado... há algo que põe curioso..."

"O quê?" perguntaram os irmão em simultâneo

"O que andaram vocês a fazer no quarto do Gabriel?"

"É que ela dormiu lá e depois -"

"COMO?"

Anna corou de repente e começou a gaguejar "So-sozinha! O Gabriel não!"

"Sim!" reforçou Velkan "Ele dormiu no chão da sala como toda a gente."

Bóris limpou a garganta recuperando a postura. Por momentos tinha ficado mesmo assustado.

"Dormiu?"

Velkan respondeu à pergunta da irmã com um acenar de cabeça e depois inquiriu ao pai "O que vais fazer quanto à Brooke?"

"Se o Victor falar comigo pode ser que eu tenha uma conversa com a vossa amiga. E espero que um dia ela não se lembre de sair sem mais nem menos de uma aula _minha_."

Por coincidência ou não, no fim da aula de História da 4ª feira seguinte, o professor Valerious anunciou que já era tempo de se escolher os delegados de turma. Perguntou se o costume era haverem candidatos ou apenas votarem entre si. Depois de lhe responderem que sempre votavam uns nos outros, foram distribuídos a todos, pedaços de papel já recortados.

"Não há problema espero." disse o professor "Vocês já se conhecem há muito, salvo algumas excepções..."

Apenas por acaso, Gabriel viu Christian, o companheiro de Brooke puxá-la e dizer-lhe algo ao ouvido. Depois a rapariga respondeu-lhe e de seguida virou-se para trás para a amiga Vanessa. Percebeu que combinavam algo. Iriam votar todos na mesma pessoa? Provavelmente. O grupinho deles era de sete. Todos a votar no mesmo faria com que essa pessoa fosse subdelegada de certeza. Quem seria? Brooke ou Seth certamente e nenhum dos dois era bom de certeza. Gabriel tinha de fazer algo: se Seth tivesse a delegação com Verona, Vlad ficaria doido. Se fosse Brooke, ele nem queria pensar...

"Hey, Anna?"

"Hum?"

"Já votaste?"

A rapariga olhou para o seu papel "Ainda não."

"Em quem vais votar?"

"Acho que na Mar, não sei..." Ela estava dividida entre Mar e Carl. Talvez Verona também...

"Não votes na Mar, ela não aceita o cargo. Vota no Carl." disse Gabriel um pouco urgentemente "E diz ao teu irmão o mesmo, por favor."

"Porquê?"

"Eu já explico. Faz isso, vá lá."

"Ok..." Era-lhe indiferente, qualquer um parecia bem. Além do mais, Carl havia-lhe dito que já tinha sido subdelegado, portanto já devia ter qualquer tipo de experiência.

Gabriel virou-se para o seu lado direito e chamou, Igor que pela sua cara parecia indeciso.

"Vota no Carl..."

Igor olhou para a sua folha e encolheu os ombros.

"Quatro..."

"Gabriel, isto não está certo..." este levantou a mão pedindo silêncio e depois bateu com a ponta da caneta na mesa oito vezes, formando uma pequena melodia. Vlad virou-se logo para trás e Gabriel, da forma mais muda possível disse-lhe a palavra 'Carl'. Vlad franziu a testa e apontou para Verona.

"Não!" sussurrou Gabriel quase em desespero. Depois apontou para ele e Verona e voltou a dizer 'Carl'.

Vlad atendeu o pedido dele um pouco relutantemente e disse à amiga para votar em Carl. Que teria Gabriel em mente?

"Seis... só mais dois..."

Momentos depois Samantha saltou da cadeira com um pequeno guincho e tapou a boca muito rápido.

"Algum problema, Samantha?" perguntou o professor Valerious tirando os olhos do livro.

"Não, não, stôr. Foi... um bicho! E tou um pouco dividida..." acrescentou pondo a mão ao bolso onde o telemóvel acabara de vibrar.

"Vá lá meninos. Tanto tempo para escreverem um nome?"

"Temos de ponderar, Stôr." argumentou Vlad "Temos de escolher quem nos leve para a Europa, isto é, quem trate bem nos nossos assuntos..."

Ouviram-se risos e Verona deu uma cotovelada ao companheiro "Shhh, olha a propaganda, Vlad."

Samantha tirou o telemóvel do bolso e ao ver que tinha uma mensagem de Gabriel, fitou o amigo chateada. Apanhara um bom susto.

Quando viu um único nome no écran, ela não fez perguntas. Gabriel lá devia ter as suas razões...

"Sete..."

"E a Mar e a Aleera?" sugeriu Anna.

Nesse momento, o professor levantou-se da secretária e vendo que já todos (ou quase) já haviam votado, começou a recolher os papéis.

"Tarde demais... E elas votaram na Verona de certeza."

Agora Anna estava mesmo confusa "E isso é mau? Não és amigo dela?"

"Sou, claro. Mas ela já vai ter a maioria."

"Vai?"

"Claro. Toda a gente no seu perfeito juízo vota nela."

"Porquê?"

Gabriel riu "Bem... em primeiro lugar é correcta, em segundo lugar é excelente a defender os interesses da turma, inclusive dar, nas reuniões, uma palavra a favor de quem... tem mau comportamento ou arranja sarilhos..."

"Como tu..."

"Como eu... e em terceiro, ela levou-nos para o Brasil no ano passado." Gabriel terminou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha "Queres mais?"

"Não, não. Não precisas dizer mais nada. Só não entendi porque queres que votem no Carl.

Isto apagou o sorriso de Gabriel "Porque pelo menos sete pessoas acabaram de combinar de votar em alguém que a Verona não suporta."

"Em quem?"

"Não sei... A Brooke ou o Seth, de certeza..."

O professor Valerious chegou à mesa deles, recolheu os seus papéis e aproveitou para lançar um olhar de aviso a Anna para que se calasse. Esta esperou que o pai se afastasse para retomar a conversa.

"Que sete pessoas?"

Gabriel disse os seus nomes enquanto apontava para Seth, Christian, Kyle, Vanessa, Brooke, Shelby e Alyssa.

De seguida o professor Valerious terminou de recolher todos os votos, pediu que alguém fosse ao quadro para lá apontar os escolhidos. Ella ofereceu-se e toda a gente fez silêncio quando o professor começou a ler.

"Verona... Verona... Carl... Verona... Verona... Seth... Seth... Seth..." a este ponto Vlad olhou para trás para o amigo com uma expressão agora, esclarecida mas preocupada "Carl... Verona... Verona...Verona... Carl... Carl... Verona... Seth... Verona... Verona... Seth... Verona...Carl... Carl... Seth... Verona... Verona... Seth... Verona... Verona... Carl e... Verona."

Acontecera exactamente o que Gabriel previra: Verona vencera com catorze votos e Carl empatara com Seth com sete. Brooke confirmou o resultado no quadro e inspirou fundo tentando conter a sua frustração. Porque raio haviam todos se lembrado de votar no Carl?

"Como se irá desempatar? Isto nunca aconteceu..." Gabriel ainda tinha esperança. Se se propusesse uma nova votação entre os dois, Carl ganharia obviamente...

"A Verona escolhe."

"Podia ser..." Essa até seria a melhor hipótese. Para além de ser 100 segura, seria especialmente agradável ver Verona a dispensar Seth. Já não seria a primeira vez que o fazia e não...

"Temos empate não é assim?" perguntou o professor "Não acham justo ser a delegada a escolher? Afinal de contas é ela que vai ter de cooperar com o subdelegado."

A grande maioria da turma concordou de imediato. Ninguém achava que Seth fosse fazer grande subdelegado, pelo menos em comparação com o Carl.

"Óptimo então. Não precisas de escolher já, Verona. Pensa primeiro."

"Não é preciso." afirmou Verona de imediato "Escolho o Carl."

Gabriel deixou cair a cabeça para trás e fitou o tecto "Não fazes ideia dos problemas que se acabaram de evitar agora." Gabriel olhou para Anna "Obrigada."

Quando o soar da campainha anunciou o fim da aula, todos se precipitaram para a saída. Não ia o professor Valerious lembrar-se de mais qualquer coisa... e disse mas só a Anna.

"Espera por mim lá fora ou vai ter à sala dos professores antes de tocar para dentro, está bem?"

"Porquê?" perguntou ela curiosa

"Depois vês."

Anna assentiu e saiu da sala sem fazer mais perguntas. Esperaria lá fora. Verona e Carl haviam sido retidos mas com certeza não iriam demorar. E o que quereria o pai?

"Anna... sempre vais continuar na claque?"

Anna levantou o olhar do chão e encontrou Brooke. Nem tinha dado pela presença dela.

"E tu? Sempre vais sair?"

Brooke não disse nada. Não estava à espera que Anna lhe respondesse à letra. De qualquer modo, não era a claque que lhe interessava, pelo menos não naquele momento.

"Se estás interessada nele, podes desistir. Não tens a mínima hipótese."

O queixo de Anna caiu. Literalmente caiu. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante uns segundos não querendo acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Como era possível tanta estupidez caber numa pessoa só? E depois porque é que haviam todos começado a pensar nisso? Ela e Gabriel?

Sem hipótese.

Será que os outros também pensavam o mesmo? Raciocinando bem, até que se compreendia que eles pensassem em coisas desse tipo. Aparentemente, qualquer uma pessoa era, de longe, melhor do que Brooke. Infelizmente para eles, algo entre ela e Gabriel era altamente improvável. Nunca iria acontecer, mesmo havendo uma possibilidade. Ínfima possibilidade.

Mas certamente, Brooke não ia ouvir isso. Anna começava seriamente a perder a paciência com ela e sentiu uma vontade imensa de a provocar. Já estava bem a merecer...

"Brooke, o que quer que eu faça da minha vida, quer envolva Gabriel ou não, diz respeito a mim e só a mim. Mais ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, muito menos tu."

Naquele preciso momento, a porta da sala abriu-se e de lá saíram Carl e Verona. Ambos se calaram de imediato na expectativa de ouvir o que se estava a passar e Verona em especial, aproximou-se.

"A delegada!" exclamou Brooke com um tom trocista "Perfeito! Agora oiçam bem: O Gabriel ama-me! O que quer que aconteça isso nunca vai mudar! As vossas conspirações nunca vão dar em nada, convençam-se disso." ela estendeu a mão "Mesmo negando, ele está aqui. Exactamente onde eu o quero."

Quando Brooke terminou o seu discursozinho, Verona sentia o seu corpo todo a tremer. Os seus músculos estavam tensos e o seu coração batia a um ritmo acelerado. Carl que reparava na reacção da amiga, começou a ficar preocupado. Anna estava completamente indignada. Mesmo não tendo nada com aquilo, as coisas que Brooke havia dito tinham-na perturbado.

Não obtendo resposta de qualquer um dos três, Brooke virou-se para ir-se embora mas não caminho mais do que um metro: Verona puxou-a bruscamente por um braço e com a mão direita, encostou-a à parede pelo pescoço. Brooke deu um pequeno guincho de surpresa com a agressão e tentou livrar-se mas a rapariga morena prendia-a bem, contudo não o suficiente para a magoar a sério.

"Agora também te tenho exactamente onde quero. E lamento informar-te que as minhas aulas de ioga começam a perder o efeito contigo. Ouve bem o que te vou dizer: Afasta-te do Gabriel. Se eu calhar de ver-te a fazer alguma investida ou até chegar perto dele, ou da Lee, ou da Mar, ou do Carl, aconselho-te a fugir." Verona falava muito devagar e baixinho. Parecia que se o fizesse de outro modo, se descontrolaria em breve...

Ela fez uma unha roçar ao de leve pela linha do queixo da outra rapariga e continuou o _seu _discurso "Porque quando eu te apanhar, o estrago vai ser tão grande que nem toda essa base vai conseguir disfarçar."

Carl olhou nervosamente para trás: o professor Valerious ainda não havia saído da sala. Se ele visse o que estava a passar...

"Verona..." avisou ele. Esta percebeu o que ele queria dizer e soltou-a com algum custo.

"Desaparece."

Brooke pôs a mão ao próprio pescoço e depois de dar alguns passos um pouco atordoada, virou-se para trás.

"Gabriel, Carl, Aleera e Marishka? Não te esqueceste de ninguém? Se eu fosse a ti, preocupava-me era com o Vlad..."

Verona rugiu enraivecida e Carl segurou-a mesmo a tempo. No entanto, ela só conseguiu parar de fazer força quando a rival virava o corredor e deixava de ser vista. Brooke conseguia mexer tanto com os seus nervos, que um dia tinha medo de fazer uma loucura. Sentindo uma frustrante impotência, Verona encostou-se à parede e deixou-se deslizar até ao chão. Anna e Carl olharam um para o outro e ambos se agacharam ao pé dela.

"Sabem o que me enfurece? É que ela tem razão..." Verona tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance para o evitar, mas no fim não conseguiu - começou a chorar. Anna pousou a mão no seu ombro mas não conseguiu dizer qualquer palavra de consolação. Estava mais espantada vendo Verona chorar do que com o que tinha acontecido momentos antes. Ao longo das duas semanas que passara com eles, tinha desenvolvido uma visão tal de Verona que agora estava a ser estranhamente contrariada. Vendo-a chorar quando aparentava ser tão forte era comovente, principalmente quando se tinha em consideração o motivo.

"Ele ainda pensa nela, eu sei. E ela também sabe! Como é que uma pessoa como ele pode gostar daquilo? Expliquem-me. Não dá para entender."

"Ele não se sente propriamente orgulhoso por isso, sente? Ele não tem culpa. E sabes bem que ele nunca vai ter mais nada com ela."

"Sei lá..."

"Verona, ele não é estúpido."

"É que é tão injusto! Ele merece tão melhor..."

"Merece," concordou Carl deslizando a mão pelo cabelo da amiga " E há de ter. Aí ele sentirá a diferença..."

"Eu espero que a estúpida se despache. Já vem tarde..."

Carl riu e Verona enxugou as lágrimas. Depois levantou-se e tentou recompor-se o mais rápido possível.

"Anda beber um copo de água com açúcar." disse Anna "Vai fazer-te bem."

Verona abanou a cabeça "Não é preciso, mas apanhar um pouco de ar até que não era má ideia." Isso seria rápido. Não queria mostrar que tinha ficado alterada chegando tarde à aula seguinte. Anna olhou para a porta onde dentro da sala ainda estava o pai, mas acompanhou-os na mesma. O que quer que Bóris quisesse falar, podia ficar para mais tarde de certeza.


	7. We have a physical thing'

**N/a: **A canção _'Get Mine, Get Yours'_ pertence a Christina Aguilera.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII** - _'We have a physical thing'_

Depois de ter acidentalmente ouvido um triste (e possivelmente inacabado) episódio da vida amorosa de Gabriel Van Helsing, Anna começou a sentir uma espécie de simpatia por ele. Depois de ter ficado ao corrente de alguns pormenores que Carl e Verona haviam mencionado sobre o tal relacionamento, ela começou a desenvolver um sentimento muito negativo por Brooke. Não tão forte como ódio mas muito mais intenso do que indiferença. Desprezo talvez.

Toda a gente parecia achar Gabriel uma pessoa excepcional, menos ela. Se isso era verdade, porque não lhe demonstrava ele isso? Era verdade que ele tinha cometido uma acção nobre ao 'salvíla' de Vlad, mas fora isso, teimava em ser simpático para momentos depois estragar tudo e no fim restar o desapontamento. O que começou por parecer um perfeito exemplo disso, mas que depois mudou completamente aconteceu na aula de Educação Física na sexta-feira seguinte quando Anna levou com uma bola de borracha na cabeça enquanto jogavam a um jogo logo no início da aula. Gabriel desatou a rir (aos olhos de Anna) como um 'maluquinho' mesmo quando aquilo não tinha piada nenhuma. É certo que Velkan também fez o mesmo, mas ele era seu irmão, ou seja, era diferente. Não era?

Momentos depois, Anna reconheceu a diferença: quando se fartou do riso do irmão, ela tomou lanço com o braço e atirou-lhe com a bola. Acertou-lhe na cabeça também. Quanto a Gabriel, eles não tinham confiança, ela não podia fazer nada. Ou será que podia?

No momento seguinte, antes sequer de se dar conta do 'ataque', Gabriel levou com uma valente bolada em cheio na cara. Ainda surpreso, levou as mãos instantaneamente ao rosto e deixou-se cair para o chão como se de um jogador que ficara lesionado se tratasse.

"Oh meu Deus! Exagerei!" culpou-se Anna tapando a boca e começando a correr para o pé dele "Força demais!"

Quando o alcançou, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado sentindo-se mesmo mal "Desculpa, Gabriel, eu não queria..." ela parou de falar quando ouviu um som esquisito. Estaria a chorar? Era impossível, bolas de borracha não podiam magoar assim tanto.

Finalmente, Anna apercebeu-se: ele não estava a chorar, estava a rir-se! A rir-se dela pela _segunda vez_! Danada, afastou as mãos dele da frente do rosto e confirmou-se o que ela ouvira.

"Tão previsível..." disse Gabriel ainda rindo.

Em situações normais, Anna provavelmente teria vontade de bater-lhe, mas ela estava a ser provocada, não gozada. E provocação podia ser divertida quando utilizada por todos os envolvidos.

"Palhaço..."

"Inocentezinha..."

Antes que Anna pudesse responder, uma segunda bola acertou-a de novo, mas desta vez nas costas. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e teve o azar de cair precisamente em cima de Gabriel. Este parou imediatamente de sorrir e as bochechas de Anna ganharam um visível tom de vermelho. Depois do choque inicial, ela levantou-se murmurando um 'desculpa', e retomou o lugar ao lado dele, desta vez sentada.

"BROOKE!" gritou Susan assustando grande parte da turma "O QUE FOI ISSO?"

"Desculpa, Susan. Fugiu-me..." Brooke parecia possessa. A sua intenção fora magoar Anna, não fazê-la cair em cima de Gabriel!

Anna estava furiosa, Gabriel não. Apesar de tudo, era bom ver alguém como Anna envergonhar-se de vez em quando, principalmente se fosse por causa dele. Anna começou a apertar os cordões quase violentamente, enquanto o seu olhar estava fixo em quem ela considerava agora a 'desprezível criatura'.

"Anna!"

Mar que estava ao pé de Susan, fazia-lhe gestos para que se aproximasse. Anna, que não podia estar mais aliviada por sair dali, levantou-se e tentou percorrer o ginásio sem ser atingida de novo. Gabriel, ainda sentado, observou-a a afastar-se com um olhar pensativo.

"Pensa depressa!"

Gabriel seguiu o som daquela voz e virou-se mesmo a tempo de evitar uma bola que ia na direcção da cara de novo. Apanhou-a. Verona estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-o a levantar.

"Quando a queres apanhar, tu apanha-la." disse ela simplesmente.

"Quando quero, sim."

Verona observou-o atentamente, tentando descobrir o que tinha para lhe transmitir. Ela sempre fora boa nesse tipo de coisas, principalmente com rapazes. Então com Gabriel, isso acontecia sempre de um modo especialmente fácil. Ela conhecia-o tão bem...

Gabriel viu-a abaixar-se, apanhar a bola que Anna lhe havia atirado e observíla por momentos. Depois Verona olhou-o "Sim?"

Uma das coisas que Gabriel mais gostava em relação à amiga era o facto de eles conseguirem manter uma conversa, quase nada falando, e no entanto, dizendo muita coisa.

"Não é impossível."

No rosto de Verona desenhou-se um dos sorrisos mais genuínos que Gabriel já vira. "A sério!"

"Verona, eu só disse - "

"...Exactamente o que eu queria ouvir!" exclamou ela enquanto lançava os braços à volta do pescoço de Gabriel.

"Vocês os dois, aí! Parem de namorar e façam equipas!" ordenou Susan atirando uma bola de basquetebol na direcção de Verona e Gabriel.

Depois de receber uma reclamação indignada de Vlad pelo seu último comentário, Susan retomou a sua conversa com Mar e Anna.

"Não se preocupem, que eu vou estar mais atenta daqui para a frente."

Mar trocou a perna em que apoiava o corpo, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. "Susan eu não quero parecer queixinhas, mas é que eu não achei certo não aceitarem a Anna na equipa."

"E tens toda a razão, a Anna tem todo o direito de entrar para a claque se assim o quiser. Não vai ser votada ao ostracismo só por ser nova aqui. E eu entendo o que se está a passar, também sou rapariga e já estive no secundário, sei o que isso é." Susan terminou com um sorriso reconfortante

"Obrigada." pronunciou-se Anna achando que já era hora de dizer algo, quando a conversa era sobre ela própria e até ali tinha estado praticamente calada.

"Não há problema. Sempre que acontecer algo, falem comigo, ok?"

"Ok."

"Então vamos ao mais importante: A Mar disse-me que não tinhas muito jeito para dançar."

"Bem..." Anna até que não era tão má assim. Apenas dissera o contrário como desculpa para escapar ao convite... "Mais ou menos."

"Deixa l� isso aprende-se. O mais importante é a ginástica." Susan pôs a sua mão direita nas costas de Anna "Podes descer?"

Anna assentiu um pouco nervosa, afastou um pouco as pernas e deixou-se cair para trás, fazendo uma ponte com o corpo. A mão de Susan tinha acompanhado o movimento, não para a apoiar como Anna pensava, mas sim para sentir o modo como a sua coluna vertebral se dobrava.

Anna levantou-se um pouco tonta. Já não fazia aquilo há muito tempo.

"Boa. Agora, consegues fazer o movimento completo?"

Anna fez exactamente o que tinha feito antes só que em vez de parar quando as mãos batessem no chão, continuou, elevando as pernas no ar enquanto que os membros superiores arcavam com o corpo e terminou quando as pernas assentaram no chão de novo.

Susan pareceu pensativa por um momento e depois pediu que Anna fizesse uma roda. Ela fê-la. Até era a coisa mais fácil das três.

"Pronto, já chega por agora, Anna. Vou precisar de alguns testes resistência de tua parte. Faremos isso daqui a duas semanas porque na semana que vem vou ter uma data de palestras em Nova Iorque e vou ter de faltar." Susan calhou de não reparar na expressão contente que apareceu no rosto de Mar. Mar adorava furos.

"Ok."

"Fica combinado, então. Agora, cada uma vai para uma equipa, vá."

"Professora?" perguntou Velkan que se havia aproximado sem ninguém dar conta.

"Susan." Corrigiu ela imediatamente. Velkan sorriu mas logo parou quando Mar se afastou nem sequer esperando pela irmã.

"Susan. Nem todos querem jogar basquetebol. Podemos jogar vólei ou outra coisa qualquer?"

"Podem, claro. Desde que joguem e não se ponham na conversa."

"Claro."

"Lee?"

"O que foi?"

"Fala comigo..."

"Não! Deixa-me em paz, seu ditador!"

Gabriel suspirou pacientemente e pôs um braço à volta dos ombros da amiga. "Eu não acredito que vais ficar chateada por causa de uns milímetros insignificantes..."

"Os milímetros insignificantes fizeram-nos perder o jogo!"

"Errar é humano..."

Lee parou a sua caminhada em direcção aos balneários e enfrentou-o com um dedo levantado "Então admites que te enganaste!"

Gabriel olhou em volta para ver se havia alguém em redor, mas não, eles tinham sido os últimos a sair do ginásio.

"Pronto, admito..."

"AHA!"

"Já estou desculpado?"

"Não! Agora vais pedir desculpa ao resto da equipa também!"

"Lee, estás muito stressada..."

"Sabes o que ela me disse?" perguntou Mar nos balneários antes de tomarem banho.

"O quê?" inquiriu Anna um pouco mais ansiosa do que queria.

"Disse que tinha ficado bem impressionada."

"A sério? Não deu a entender..."

"Ela disse que tinhas feito tudo muito devagar."

Anna começou a desapertar as sapatilhas "E isso é bom?"

"Ela disse que sim! Disse que tinhas um bom controlo sobre o teu corpo. Ao seres mais lenta, mostra que aguentas bem o teu peso e que tens equilíbrio!"

Naquele momento, a porta do balneário abriu-se e Lee entrou, tentando passar o mais despercebida possível, contudo falhou colossalmente devido ao seu estado de encharcamento total.

"Lee?" perguntou Samantha lentamente "O que foi que te aconteceu?"

Lee soltou o cabelo e começou a tirar a t-shirt calmamente. "Nada de especial, foi só o nosso árbitro que achou que eu estava muito nervosa..."

Com a menção do árbitro, Brooke parou o que estava a fazer e prestou atenção ao que se estava a dizer.

"Sim, e...?"

"Vocês acreditam que o desgraçado me atirou à fonte?"

Mesmo tendo vontade de rir, toda a gente teve a consideração de mostrar respeito pela rapariga, excepto, claro, Brooke, que nem sequer tentou disfarçar o riso.

Lee olhou-a de lado e acrescentou "Depois saltou para ao pé de mim e beijou-me loucamente..."

Isto apagou logo o sorriso de cara da outra rapariga, que se embrulhou da sua toalha e fez o seu caminho para os chuveiros, sem dizer nada.

"...as mãos dele no meu corpo... ai as MÃOS DELE...!"

Quase todas as raparigas se riram disto e Verona perguntou "Ao menos limparam a fonte durante o Verão?"

"Graças a Deus!"

Mesmo depois de um longo e relaxante banho e de uma promessa de vingança por parte de Vlad, Lee continuava indignada e não fazia nada para o esconder.

"Aquilo tinha peixes, sabiam!"

As três amigas iam a caminho de suas casas, muito satisfeitas pela chegada do fim de semana. Agora, eram elas que queriam férias de novo e Gabriel, curiosamente, era aquele que até estava a gostar das aulas e preferia agora os dias de semana aos dias de descanso.

"Mar?"

"Hum?"

"Ao menos estás a ouvir algo do que a gente está aqui a dizer?" perguntou Verona.

Mar tirou um dos fones dos ouvidos "Está baixinho..."

"Ok!" Verona tirou-lhe o outro fone e obrigou-a a sentar-se num pequeno muro que havia ao longo de todo o passeio. "O que é que se passa contigo?"

"Como assim?"

"Sabes bem do que eu estou a falar, Marishka! Num momento está tudo bem, a seguir acontece não sei o quê e ficas assim: murcha."

Quando Mar abaixou a cabeça, Lee sentou-se a seu lado e colocou um braço à volta dela. Mar encostou a cabeça ao ombro da amiga e não disse nada.

Quando Lee ia explicar tudo, algo chamou a sua atenção do outro lado da rua, ou melhor, alguém. Lee olhou depois para Verona com uma grande preocupação e fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela se aproximasse mais delas para lhes tapar a vista para o outro lado. Já foi tarde: Mar levantou a cabeça do ombro da amiga e não quis acreditar quando viu Velkan acompanhado por nem mais nem menos Brooke.

Depois de ver o 'problema', Verona pousou os cadernos no muro e ajoelhou-se à frente de Mar "O Velkan?"

Mar assentiu.

"Há algo que eu não sei?"

Mar repetiu o gesto.

"Eles curtiram em casa do Vlad." Explicou Lee num murmúrio. Mar fechou os olhos e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Naquele momento ela sentia pena dela própria. Como é que aquilo podia estar a acontecer? Era tão improvável e ao mesmo tempo, o que ela sentia provava a sua realidade.

Anna abraçou-se a si própria ao sentir o vento frio a bater-lhe no corpo. Fazia já quase vinte minutos que ali estava e estava prestes a congelar. Devia de ter ido para casa com o irmão, não embarcar em aventuras daquele género.

"O que fazes aí?"

Anna olhou para o carro que havia parado à sua frente, tentou manter uma postura mais descontraída e em seguida olhou para a grande fila de gente que estava ao longo da paragem.

"O que te parece?"

"Entra. Eu dou-te boleia."

"Não, obrigada, eu estou bem." assegurou Anna enquanto o seu corpo a atraiçoava demonstrando que ela estava tudo menos bem.

"Eu não acredito que ainda estejas chateada! Foi só um jogo! Está no passado."

"Pois, eu espero que tu a fazeres de árbitro também seja coisa do passado!"

Gabriel encostou a cabeça à cadeira e suspirou. Ele era uma pessoa paciente...

"Podemos discutir isto aqui dentro?"

"Não!"

"Eu tenho carta, queres ver?"

Anna riu e esfregou os braços para se aquecer. Funcionou.

"Anda lá. Deixa de ser teimosa."

"Díme um bom motivo..."

Gabriel deu uma olhadela pelo espelho retrovisor e enfiou a cabeça pela janela "Dou-te dois, até. Primeiro: tens o cabelo molhado e com este frio vais-te constipar. Segundo e claro o mais importante: estamos a atrapalhar o trânsito."

Anna riu sarcasticamente e Gabriel abriu-lhe a porta. A rapariga entrou ainda relutantemente "Tu acreditas no teu sentido de humor não acreditas?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

"Era o que eu temia..." murmurou ela enquanto apertava o cinto. Gabriel preferiu não responder.

Verona estava chocada. Aquilo tudo era demasiado improvável para que ela acreditasse, principalmente com alguém como a Mar, que nunca dera grande importância a este tipo de coisas e nunca se aproximava muito de pessoas do sexo oposto. Pelo menos não emocionalmente.

"Mar... eu nunca te vi a chorar por uma rapaz na vida. Estás a assustar-me..."

"Também eu estou assustada." respondeu Mar que estava agora mais calma.

"Já pensaste em falar com ele?"

"Não! Nem pensar! Isso não!"

Verona pegou na mão da amiga e apertou os dedos dela para lhe dar um pouco de conforto. "Porque não?"

"Achas que sim, Verona? Que vou dizer? 'Velkan, estou apaixonada por ti!' Ele nem me conhece! E pelos vistos também não se importa muito..." acrescentou lembrando-se que acabara de o ver acompanhado.

"Pudera! Levou cortes durante a semana inteira!" reclamou Lee "Deste-lhe a entender claramente o que sentes, muito bem Marishka!"

"Esperem um pouco," pediu Verona levantando ambas as mãos "Mar, sentiste algo por parte dele? Sei lá... Como é que foi, exactamente? Emocionante...? Excitante...?"

"Ambas..."

"Então tens medo de quê!"

Mar pegou no seu _discman_, ligou-o e pôs um fone nos ouvidos.

"Que estás a fazer?" perguntou Lee um pouco chateada "Estamos a falar contigo."

Mar não disse nada e continuou a mexer no aparelho. Lee e Verona olharam uma para a outra um pouco confusas e logo a seguir Mar deu um fone a cada uma.

"Oiçam."

Mesmo não entendendo nada, ambas fizeram isso sem fazer perguntas. Lee franziu a testa ao reconhecer a voz. "Christina Aguilera?"

"Ouve."

Só nestas alturas é que Verona ouviria este tipo de músicas, especialmente da pessoa de quem era. Prestando atenção à letra, ela ganhou ainda mais uma razão para _detestar_ Christina Aguilera: agora estava a atrofiar a amiga com as suas canções. Era obviamente mais uma música feminista (nada contra isto, claro) e neste caso, anti-romântica. Uma parte da letra, em especial sobressaiu-se e Verona percebeu porque estava a ouvir aquilo.

_'We have a physical thing _

_We make love, but don't fall in love_

_We spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body,_

_Not your heart...'_

Verona tirou o fone e desligou o _discman_, quando no entanto a sua vontade era atirar com o aparelho para o mar. "Já chega! Estás a ser influenciada por _isto_?"

"Não." explicou Mar "Esse é o meu medo."

"Então fala com ele!" Verona pôs ambas as mãos na cara da amiga, obrigando-a a olhar para ela "Tiras as tuas dúvidas. Não perdes nada..."

Mar anuiu não tendo outra hipótese: Verona tinha razão, como de costume. "Vou tentar."

Verona sorriu um pouco mais descansada "Bom..."

"Eu expliquei-vos, a Lily estava à minha frente, não vi bem! Apenas me pareceu..."

"Anulavas..."

Gabriel pensou em responder-lhe que se ela não tivesse dito nada na altura, provavelmente ele até teria anulado mesmo (e isto era a verdade), mas ele não queria confessar que a só queria irritar. Talvez lhe dissesse. Um dia...

"Se eu não me calar com isto, há alguma hipótese de tu me atirares à fonte também?" perguntou Anna que admirava as pessoas que iam a passar na rua.

Gabriel sorriu para ele próprio "Quem sabe...?"

Anna olhou-o de lado e não disse nada. Naquela altura ele não faria nada, mas quem sabe um dia mais tarde? _Um dia mais tarde? _Anna ralhou com ela própria mentalmente por isto.Porque pensava ela que um dia mais tarde ia ser diferente?

"Vais dizer-me onde moras? É que andamos às voltas..."

Anna 'acordou' e tentou perceber onde se encontravam. Perto da escola ainda, pelos vistos .

"Eu não vou para casa, desculpa, esqueci-me de mencionar..."

"Onde queres que te deixe?"

Anna pensou um pouco no que havia de responder. Não queria que ninguém soubesse o que tinha em mente. "Hmm... no Fórum...?"

Gabriel olhou-a um pouco preplexo. Aquilo tinha sido uma pergunta? "Ok... o Fórum. Qual é o problema?"

"Nenhum."

"O que vais fazer ao Fórum?" perguntou Gabriel desconfiado. Anna tinha dito 'nenhum' rápido demais para o seu gosto.

"Bem..."

"Sim...?"

"Procurar emprego..."

Gabriel tentou guardar a surpresa para si. Tinha impressão que se se mostrasse espantado demais, e espantado ele estava, o mais certo era chateíla ou então desanimíla.

"Posso perguntar a razão? Estou curioso, só isso..."

"Quero um pouco de independência, só isso."

Gabriel assentiu positivamente e focou a atenção na estrada. Compreendia-a perfeitamente.

"Não vais dizer nada?"

"Estás a pedir uma opinião?"

Foi a vez de Anna assentir. Enquanto abrandava o carro mesmo em frente a uma das entradas do centro comercial descoberto, Gabriel pensava na melhor maneira de dizer o que achava. Decidiu que provavelmente a melhor maneira de abordar a ideia fosse com uma pergunta.

"É mesmo necessário? Precisas disso?"

Anna ponderou bem. Era sem dúvida uma pergunta pertinente.

"Tenho de começar a pensar no meu futuro. Consciencializar-me que não vou ter o meu pai para sempre. Que um dia mais tarde vou ter de me desenrascar sozinha... Entendes?"

"Perfeitamente..."

Gabriel tinha uma data de coisas que lhe queria contar àcerca daquilo e perguntou-se se deveria partilhar ou deixar que ela descobrisse. No fim decidiu não dizer nada, talvez fosse melhor ela aprender as coisas por ela. Como ela própria dissera, ela tinha de se desenrascar.

"Ok... obrigada."

Depois de Anna ficar alguns segundos quieta e sem dizer nada, Gabriel disse "O Fórum..."

Anna olhou para o edifício, mas mesmo assim não disse nada. Pensava em algo.

"Gabriel?" perguntou ela momentos depois um pouco receosa "Estás...huh... ocupado?"

Gabriel pestanejou duas vezes um pouco surpreendido. Queria ela dizer o que ele estava a pensar?

"É que eu estou um bocado perdida... um pouco de ajuda era bem vinda..."

Pela sua reacção inicial, Anna pensou que ele fosse recusar, mas felizmente, de seguida ele sorriu.

"Claro."

Depois de passarem cerca de quarenta minutos a percorrerem todas a lojas do centro comercial, Gabriel ficou espantado por haver tantos sítios a precisar de pessoal, quando o Verão tinha acabado de passar. Supostamente era nos meses de férias que as lojas tinham mais necessidade, não agora.

"E agora?" perguntou Anna olhando para a folha em que Gabriel havia recolhido todos os dados. "Onde vamos?"

Gabriel olhou para o relógio "São quase duas horas. Que tal o _McDonalds_? Estou cheio de fome."

"Não! Por favor não! _McDonalds _não!"

"Porquê?"

"Eu não como carne." respondeu ela muito rapidamente.

Gabriel torceu o nariz "Tu nunca comeste um _Big Mac_?"

Anna tapou a boca e fez uma careta "Que nojo..."

"E és feliz!" Gabriel não podia crer...

"Com a minha consciência! Completamente!"

"Vamos ver isso. Anda." Gabriel segurou no pulso dela e começou a dirigir-se à Praça de Alimentação, tentando não ligar às reclamações da rapariga. Quando lá chegaram, Gabriel fez questão de escolher uma mesa mesmo em frente ao restaurante que ele queria ir.

"Não cheira bem?"

Anna sentou-se contra a sua vontade e cruzou os braços "Eu não vou comer nenhum hamburguer. Podes esquecer. Eu como sopa."

Gabriel encolheu os ombros "Ok. Eu vou buscar o meu almoço. Ficas aqui?"

"Fico."

"Depois vais buscar a tua sopa não é?

"Sim..."

"A tua sopa composta por legumes arrancados à força da terra, as suas raizes decepadas de forma violenta e impiedosa não é?"

"É!"

Gabriel tentou a muito custo evitar o riso e decidiu por bem não chateíla mais. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Anna sentiu o seu estômago a dar uma data de voltas só de ver Gabriel trazer um enorme tabuleiro consigo. Ao pousílo na mesa, Anna quase não teve coragem de olhar para l� mas quando o fez, viu tudo a dobrar. Depois Gabriel arrastou a sua cadeira para ao pé da dela e sentou-se.

"Nem... sonhes..."

"V� deixa-me argumentar. O que é que tu comes?"

Anna recostou-se na sua cadeira, afastando-se o mais possível daquele cheiro. "Fruta... vegetais... peixe..."

"Peixe!" perguntou Gabriel incrédulo "Tens coragem de comer peixe! Consegues explicar-me de forma eloquente e sucinta qual é a diferença entre carne e peixe?"

Anna abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo mas depois fechou-a logo. Não tinha resposta.

"Não tens de te sentir culpada. É a lei da Natureza, nós estamos submetidos à cadeia alimentar. Não somos os maus da fita, Anna. Quando morreres e fores enterrada, o teu corpo vai ser consumido pela maior variedade de micró-"

"Eu quero ser cremada!" exclamou a rapariga quando o rumo que a conversa estava a tomar começava a impressioníla mais do que a própria comida.

"Ok, vamos por partes..."

Anna pousou um cotovelo na mesa e tapou a cara com a mão "Como consegues falar em 'partes', com essa carne toda à tua frente?"

Gabriel riu silenciosamente e aproveitou o momento para tirar um dos hamburguers da embalagem.

"Olha... não tem tanta carne quanto isso..."

Anna espreitou por entre os dedos e deu um pequeno guincho "Oh, meu Deus! Olha para isso..."

"Não tenhas medo." disse Gabriel, afastando a mão dela para que ela visse bem "Já está morto e já..."

"Gabriel!"

"Só tou a tentar relaxar-te..."

"Estás a ir muito bem, sem duvida!"

Gabriel sorriu. Depois deu-se conta das inumeras vezes que aquilo já tinha acontecido naquele dia, decidiu mudar de táctica, visto que aquilo não lhe parecia estar a aspirar grande confiança. Assim, o rapaz adoptou uma atitude mais séria. Eles não sairiam dali se ela não provasse aquilo. Não mesmo.

"Só um bocadinho..."

Anna abanou a cabeça, olhando o hamburguer com receio. Parecia uma menininha a fugir da sopa.

"Fazemos assim: tu provas. Se não gostares, eu desisto e não se toca mais no assunto. Combinado?"

Anna olhou-o desconfiada e depois ainda mais para o _Big Mac_. Ela não podia comer aquilo!

"Não consigo. Não vale a pena..."

Com isto Gabriel animou-se. Pelo menos ela já não negava, ele estava a conseguir convencê-la...

"Fecha os olhos..."

Anna mordeu o lábio, admitindo que já não tinha saída e fechou os olhos devagar. Ia comer carne!

Gabriel aproximou o hamburguer também devagar até lhe tocar levemente nos lábios. Anna, agora vencida, mordeu um pedaço tão pequeno que se ele não estivesse a apreciar tanto aquele momento, reclamaria de certeza.

Anna saboreou aquilo durante algum tempo e concluiu que até não sabia tão mal quanto isso. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou Gabriel a olhíla com a expressão ansiosa mais fofa que já vira.

"O molho é bom..."

Gabriel deu um enorme sorriso, sentindo-se plenamente orgulhoso de si próprio, deu-lhe a beber sumo de laranja natural e voltou a oferecer-lhe o Hamburguer ainda sem dizer nada.

Anna riu-se sentindo-se um autêntico bebé "Vais dar-me o almoço todo à boca?" Depois pegou no _Big Mac _por ela própria e começou a comê-lo muito devagar e aos pedacinhos pequenos. Ainda não acreditava que estava a fazer aquilo. Nunca ninguém a tinha convencido a comer carne na vida. Como Gabriel conseguira foi uma incógnita para ela. Mas talvez fosse melhor pensar no que tinha à sua frente (o hamburguer, claro) e no facto de até ser saboroso.

Gabriel deixou-se ficar a observíla durante um tempo e quando se deu conta do que estava a fazer, voltou para o seu lugar e começou também a almoçar. Por momentos a fome tinha sido esquecida.

Entretanto, Velkan que se tinha oferecido para levar Brooke a casa, tinha ficado a conversar com ela à sua porta. Ele confessava que tinha ficado com uma grande curiosidade dela, mesmo sabendo que ela e a irmã já não se davam muito bem, para não falar claro, na maioria da turma.

Depois de quase uma hora a conhecê-la melhor, até que ficou bem impressionado. Talvez não a conhecessem tão bem quanto isso.

"É esquisito estar a falar contigo sobre isto quando eu sei que tu a odeias..."

"Eu não a odeio." defendeu-se Brooke "Apenas não gosto dela e não o consigo esconder. São coisas diferentes. O que não quer dizer que lhe queira mal."

"Então... achas que eu devia de falar com ela?"

"Acho que sim."

Velkan olhou para os próprios pés lembrando-se de todas as tentativas de o ter feito e perguntou-se se ainda teria coragem. Durante a última semana, o seu ego tinha sido fortemente abalado e ele sentia-se desanimado.

"Não sei se vou conseguir... e se ela não quiser falar?"

Brooke pareceu pensar durante uns segundos e depois teve uma ideia.

"Porque não fazes o seguinte: escreves-lhe um bilhete a dizer precisas falar com ela e marcas um lugar e uma hora. Se ela aparecer é porque tá interessada. Se não aparecer..."

Velkan levantou a cabeça ao achar a sugestão mais que boa. Era decerto uma óptima ideia. Ele não perderia nada. Perderia?

"Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo..."

Brooke sorriu para ela e acrescentou "Mas não te esqueças de marcar para um dia em que ela possa..."

Isto foi um problema. Ele não sabia nada sobre a vida dela.

"Fazes ideia de quando ela possa?"

"Posso dizer-te que no ano passado ela tinha as quartas de tarde livres, visto que era quando tínhamos os nossos treinos da claque..."

Velkan anuiu em pensamento "Segunda eu mando-lhe..." E quarta-feira nunca lhe parecera tão longe...

Brooke sorriu de novo e pôs uma mão no ombro de Velkan. Este olhou-a.

"Porque estás a ajudar?" perguntou ele, desconfiando da boa vontade dela pela primeira vez.

Brooke encolheu os ombros "Pode ser que a ajudes. Talvez se torne uma pessoa melhor contigo..."

Velkan não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir isto, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Mar não era uma má pessoa, disso ele tinha a certeza absoluta.

"Portanto... temos: um, dois, três, quatro, cinco e seis..." Gabriel via agora as opções que sobravam depois de Anna ter posto umas tantas de lado. "Vestuário... acessórios... calçado... entretenimento e alimentação."

"Podes tirar os de alimentação também..." pediu Anna enquanto se agarrava à sua barriga "É melhor..."

"Estás bem?" perguntou Gabriel preocupado. Talvez ela tivesse comido demais...

Anna respondeu que sim e prestou mais atenção ao que ele estava a fazer. Afinal de contas, aquilo era para ela e não para ele.

"Então sobram cinco. Tens a _Gap_, a _Pepe Jeans_, a _Stunning_, a _Sketchers _e a _AMC_."

Gabriel olhou para a folha, para essas opções que não estavam riscadas e começou a ver o que cada uma pedia nos folhetos de inscrição.

"Na _Gap_... três dias por semana, das 14h às 20h, na _Pepe Jeans_, quatro dias das 16h às 22h, na _Stunning_... das 9h até ao meio-dia, todos os dias..." Gabriel olhou para Anna e ela não precisou dizer nada. Ele riscou mais esta hipótese - era impossível. "Depois tens a _Sketchers_, das 13h às 19h, quatro dias por semana e a _AMC_, quatro dias também das 18h às 24h."

Anna franziu a testa quando Gabriel começou a riscar este último também. "Porque é que estás a fazer isso?"

Gabriel tirou os olhos da folha e fitou-a "Não estás a pensar largar o emprego à meia noite pois não? Nem pensar."

Anna cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça para um lado chateada. Quem era ele para lhe dizer o que podia ou não fazer? Mas depois raciocinando melhor, chegou à conclusão que ele não falara por mal. Obviamente só queria o seu bem. E sair dali às 24h não era, de facto, muito boa ideia.

Anna observou bem os horários e tentou avaliar bem o seu tempo disponível.

"Acho que a _Gap _é a melhor opção... que achas?"

"Acho que tens razão, mas ainda é péssimo."

Anna desanimou-se um pouco com isto "Péssimo?"

"Anna..." Gabriel tentou pensar nos melhores termos para explicar a sua opinião "Pensa comigo, sais das aulas ao meio-dia, entras às 14h e sais às 20h? Isto três dias por semana? E tempo para ti? E tempo para estudares? Entendo que hajam pessoas que precisem disto mesmo, mas tu não."

Anna não respondeu e esperou que ele continuasse. Talvez estivesse a precisar de ouvir isto.

"Eu trabalhei durante todo o ano passado e por mais que isso me trouxesse vantagens, as desvantagens foram em maior numero, de certeza. Eu acho que se tu queres pensar no teu futuro, devias de concentrar-te nos estudos. O secundário é importante..."

"Então porque trabalhaste todo o ano? E os estudos?"

"O meu caso é diferente..." respondeu Gabriel num tom baixo

Anna teve o cuidado de falar no mesmo volume "Porquê?"

"Porque o mais certo é eu nem sequer prosseguir os estudos. Não me é importante. Não tenho nenhum sonho."

Gabriel falou a última parte tão baixinho, que Anna nem entendeu como conseguiu ouvir. Logo em seguida, ela viu-o esfregar os olhos e apoiar a cabeça sob o cotovelo.

"Porque é que eu te estou a contar isto?"

Anna cruzou os braços em cima da mesa a lá pousou o queixo "Porque é que não me disseste isso tudo no carro? Perdemos tanto tempo..."

"Perdemos?"

Anna olhou para cima, fitando-o. Depois levantou a cabeça e pensou nas duas últimas horas. No fim, sorriu.

"Talvez não..."


	8. Conversa final

**Capítulo VIII** - Conversa Final

Na segunda-feira seguinte, e de um certo modo, de acordo com um clima relativamente ameno, Gabriel acordou com uma óptima disposição para enfrentar mais uma semana de aulas. Depois de se preparar bem rápido, encontrou Jinette sentado na cozinha com uma data de folhas à sua frente em cima da mesa. Na outra ponta da mesa estava uma jarra com sumo de laranja, pão, manteiga e compota, como de costume.

"Bom dia."

Jinette não se tinha apercebido da sua presença. "Bom dia, Gabriel." disse ele levantando a cabeça e encontrando-o à porta da cozinha.

"Eu... vou indo."

Jinette pousou a folha que tinha na mão "Espera, ainda é cedo. Toma o pequeno almoço..."

Gabriel não queria comer, muito menos esperar por Jinette para ir para as aulas, mas achou melhor fazer-lhe a vontade visto já o ter chateado o suficiente ao desaparecer na tarde da sexta-feira anterior sem lhe dizer nada, nem dar grandes satisfações.

"Ok."

Esta resposta espantou Jinette que, francamente, nunca convencia Gabriel a fazer nada e não tinha qualquer esperança que ele o obedecesse a não ser como professor.

Ao entrar na sala de aula, Gabriel tentou passar o mais despercebido possível. Fechou a porta muito lentamente e rumou velozmente até ao seu lugar.

"Gabriel Van Helsing!"

Gabriel fechou os olhos e apertou o punho com força. Quase tinha sido subtil o suficiente. Quase.

"Bom dia..." disse ele a Anna que parecia se ter assustado um pouco com a voz mais alta de Lee.

"Era mesmo contigo que eu queria falar!" exclamou esta não perdendo tempo

Gabriel virou-se muito devagar, como se estivesse com receio de a enfrentar. "Olá Lee..." cumprimentou ele dando-lhe um sorriso inocente. Ele tivera o cuidado de não se encontrar mais com a amiga depois de ter decidido 'refrescar-lhe as ideias' e agora sentia-se aliviado por tê-lo; feito. Ela de certeza tinha esfriado a cabeça durante o fim de semana, não tinha?

Lee olhou-o de cima e depois arregaçou a manga até ao cotovelo e mostrou-lhe um arranhão no braço.

"Vês o que me fizeste, seu bruto?"

Gabriel mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se um pouco culpado e depois de se sentar, puxou-a para o seu colo e abraçou-a. "Desculpa, amor. Magoei-te muito? Peço perdão..." disse ele beijando-lhe o braço suave mas ruidosamente.

Lee franziu o sobrolho e 'ponderou' se o havia de desculpar ou não. Lembrando-se que não estavam sozinhos, ela olhou para o lado de Gabriel e encontrou Anna a olhá-los.; Foi-lhe difícil decifrar o que ela estaria a pensar pela sua expressão, mas quando Anna desviou o olhar muito rápido, Lee entendeu.

'_Interessante_...' pensou

"Gabriel?" chamou uma voz conhecida e incaracteristicamente bem educada e controlada.

Lee, Gabriel e até Anna olharam para trás e encontraram Brooke com os braços cruzados e uma cara muito séria.

"Eu sabia..." comentou Lee olhando para Gabriel e fazendo questão de permanecer o mais junto dele possível "que para não chover hoje, tinha de acontecer algo desagradável para compensar."

Depois ela teve uma ideia (óptima a seu ver) para chatear Brooke mais um pouco e que também serviria para tirar uma dúvida a limpo.

"O ar está a ficar abafado por aqui não está?" com isto ela baixou a cabeça e beijou o amigo nos lábios. Gabriel foi, claro, apanhado de surpresa, mas logo percebeu a ideia daquilo, ou neste caso, metade da ideia. A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça foi que Lee era louca. Uma pessoa excepcional, mas louca.

Lee levantou-se, e ao fazê-lo;, espreitou o seu lado direito. Anna estava a olhá-los; de novo, mas desta vez de boca ligeiramente aberta.

'_Mesmo interessante..._'

Depois da amiga se afastar, Gabriel olhou para a sua antiga namorada de novo "O que queres?"

"Falar contigo... em privado." Brooke deu especial ênfase à segunda parte da sua frase.

Percebendo a mensagem e sentindo-se ali a mais, Anna arrastou a cadeira e levantou-se. Surpreendendo todos, Gabriel segurou na mão dela e puxou-a de volta para baixo.

"Não precisas de ir a lado nenhum."

Anna escolheu não reclamar e ficar quieta no seu canto. Por mais que não suportasse Brooke, ela não queria dar mais uma razão para ela a odiar.

"E eu não tenho nada para falar contigo." disse Gabriel desta vez a Brooke.

Esta ficou um pouco impressionada com a sua voz fria, mas fez tudo o que pode para o evitar demonstrar.

"Mas eu tenho."

"E eu não quero ouvir."

Brooke engoliu em seco vendo que não tinha grande saída. Ele estava a ser implacável como nunca tivera sido antes. Mas acabaria por lhe dar a volta. Sempre dera. Não ia ser agora que ia ser diferente.

Com a entrada de Jinette, na sala, ela virou-se sem dizer mais nada e foi para o seu lugar.

Gabriel respirou bem fundo sentindo-se numa palavra: livre. Tinha sido tão fácil dizer 'não' a Brooke. Porquê? Não fazia ideia...

Mas que estava a gostar mais desta atitude, estava. Isso era certo.

Permanecendo toda a aula desatento a Filosofia, Velkan falhou em notar que o professor Jinette estava estranhamente bem humorado e que a maioria das pessoas estavam a gostar da aula mais do que o normal. Estava com uma proeminente dedicação ao que estava a escrever e nada do mundo parecia distraí-lo;, mesmo Anna, que já havia tentado falar com ele duas vezes.

Velkan pegou no pedaço de papel que acabara de escrever e pela centésima vez nos últimos dez minutos, começou a ler...

_'Mar,_

_Eu já percebi que, por falta de coragem ou simplesmente vontade, não tencionas falar comigo. No entanto, eu sinto que preciso disso, por isso peço-te isso mesmo. Eu sei que não és obrigada a sentir o mesmo que eu e não quero pressionar-te. Por isso, estarei no jardim em frente ao Museu das Artes, 4ª-feira; às 16h. Comparece se achas que valha a pena. Senão, eu compreenderei..._

_Velkan' _

Velkan suspirou sentindo-se muito nervoso. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse acrescentar, sem transformar aquilo numa carta de amor melancólica. Ironicamente, era provavelmente isso que sairia se ele decidisse escrever tudo o que lhe ia na alma naquele momento.

Com esta conclusão, ele começou a assustar-se com o que se passaria, caso Mar aparecesse naquele encontro. Controlar-se-ia? Quem sabe? Com sorte, _ele _iria saber: quarta-feira, às 16 horas.

Depois de dobrar o bilhete com o maior cuidado, Velkan, o mais discretamente possível, bateu com o pé na cadeira de Carl mesmo em frente. Este olhou para trás e Velkan passou-lhe o papel.

"Mar..."

Mar estava sentada mais ou menos na sua diagonal e Carl tentou tocar em Chloe, à sua frente. Era-lhe mais fácil Brooke, na mesa logo ao lado, mas quanto menos contacto possível com ela melhor.

"Carl..." chamou esta última entredentes, antes de estender a mão.

Carl franziu o sobrolho, desconfiadamente e olhou para trás para Velkan. Este assentiu e o rapaz loiro passou o bilhete a Brooke contra a sua vontade.

Brooke olhou de soslaio para Velkan, guardou o papel na sua mão e chamou Hailie, que estava mesmo à sua frente...

Mar sentiu um lápis a bater-lhe ao de leve nas costas e tentou olhar para trás sem chamar a atenção de Jinette, visto estar na segunda fila e em frente à secretária. Aí, Hailie passou-lhe o papel para a mão e Mar perguntou de quem era. Hailie encolheu os ombros.

Mar virou-se para a frente a abriu o bilhete por baixo da mesa, no seu colo...

_'Mar,_

_Por mais que seja óbvio, que me estejas a evitar, não consigo evitar deixar de pensar no que podia ter acontecido se tivessemos conversado antes. E eu penso mesmo muito nisso, é por isso que agora te escrevo. Encontra-te comigo 4ª-feira;, no jardim em frente ao Museu das Artes pelas 14h se achares que eu tenha alguma chance. Estarei à tua espera._

_Velkan' _

Mar ficou a olhar para baixo, para a carta à sua frente durante alguns segundos sem querer acreditar no que acabara de ler. Velkan queria conversar com ela...

Ela sentiu as suas mãos ficarem frias de repente quando o seu sangue pareceu fugir-lhe todo para a face, cujas bochechas aqueceram e mudaram para uma cor mais avermelhada.

Com uma ligeira falta de ar, Mar fechou os olhos e a sua respiração foi conseguida quase aos solavancos. No fim, ela apercebeu-se que ansiava um sinal deste tipo há dias, por isso sorriu um enorme sorriso e tentou guardar a mensagem ao mesmo que evitava emocionar-se mais ainda. Velkan queria falar com ela...

"O Velkan quer falar contigo!" Lee estava agradavelmente surpresa.

"Quer..." respondeu Mar com uma voz distante. Estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Verona e esta fazia-lhe carinhos no cabelo. Mar havia sido a primeira a sair da sala, sem sequer esperar pelas amigas. Tinha ido directa à casa de banho e depois tinha ido para o lugar onde elas costumavam permanecer no intervalo: numa rampa em frente ao campo de baseball.

"Que bom..." sussurrou Verona sentindo-se verdadeiramente contente pela amiga. Aquilo não lhe era assim tão surpreendente. Velkan aparentava ser um rapaz 'às direitas', pelo menos aos seus olhos.

Lee, que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas ao lado das duas, batia com a ponta dos dedos uns nos outros como se estivesse à espera que alguém dissesse algo. Ela olhou para Mar, depois para Verona e no fim para Mar de novo.

"Estás à espera de quê!" perguntou.

Mar abriu os olhos e olhou para amiga "O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Já não tens a prova que ele gosta de ti? Vai falar com ele! Vais esperar até quarta para quê!"

Mar pensou naquela sugestão e reparou que Lee até tinha a sua razão. O motivo pelo qual ela não falara com Velkan tinha sido o seu medo de que aquilo que havia acontecido entre eles não tivesse significado nada para ele. Pelos vistos, tinha.

"Tens razão... Porquê esperar?"

"Olha ele ali! Vai lá, aproveita que está sozinho..." Lee parou abruptamente de falar quando constatou que o que acabara de afirmar deixara de ser verdade.

Mar levantou a cabeça do colo de Verona e tentou não importar-se quando viu Brooke aproximar-se sozinha de Velkan, entrelaçar o seu braço no dele e depois afastarem-se.

Lee disse exactamente o que Mar pensou "Porque é que ela tem de estar _sempre _no nosso caminho?"

"Deixa lá..." disse Mar pondo os braços à volta dos seus joelhos "Quarta-feira..."

"O que quererá ela com ele?" perguntou Verona com uma visível desconfiança na voz.

"Não vos contei algo..." lembrou-se Lee "Ainda há pouco, no início da aula, ela foi falar com o Gabriel."

"Foi!" perguntou Verona de imediato. Não queria acreditar que ela ainda tivesse coragem de falar com ele, quando havia sido avisada uns dias antes para não o fazer mais.

"Foi..."

"Vocês acham que ele pode... ceder?" Mar perguntou isto como se fosse mais grave do que qualquer pecado mortal.

"Não."

"Tens a certeza, Verona?" perguntou Lee.

"Tenho."

Mar olhou para ambas as amigas e desejou do fundo do coração que Verona tivesse razão. Não ia aguentar ver o amigo com Brooke de novo...

"Falando nisso..." disse Lee "Vocês já notaram algum tipo de 'tenção' entre o Gabriel e..."

Verona sorriu "Hum hum..."

"Quem?" perguntou Mar curiosa. De que estariam elas a falar?

"Quanto ao Gabriel não sei, mas ela... deixou-me a pensar..." comentou Lee

"Quem?"

Verona não achou que Lee estivesse muito satisfeita com aquilo e perguntou "Qual é o problema? Vá lá, ela é simpática... Só não gostas dela por causa do Vlad..."

"É verdade..."

"Pensa bem, Lee. Imagina que ela até tinha alguma coisa como Gabriel... o Vlad não tinha hipótese."

A este ponto Mar começava a desesperar "Quem!"

"E mais: para além dela se afastar do Vlad ainda havia o bónus do Gabriel se afastar da Brooke." argumentou Verona, expondo o que já tinha em mente há alguns dias "E garanto-vos uma coisa: é-me; mil vezes preferível o bónus..."

Lee sorriu, admitindo que aquilo era, de facto, perfeito. "És um génio."

"QUEM?"

"A menina está a insinuar que eu não sei leccionar?" inquiriu o professor Spivey, no dia seguinte na sua aula de Psicologia. A sua cara havia adquirido um pesado tom de vermelho e algumas veias na sua testa haviam-se tornado bem visíveis.

'Se lhe serviu a carapuça...' pensou Mar ao rolar os olhos. Ela estava a ficar impaciente.

"Eu não disse isso. Só disse que por mais que me explique eu não consigo entender isso. Não é suposto nós como alunos, expormos as nossas dúvidas?"

O professor levantou a cabeça e permitiu assim, ao mostrar o seu pescoço de um modo mais flagrante, que Mar o visse a engolir em seco.

"Está bem..." respondeu ele calmamente "Há alguém que tenha percebido _bem _esta matéria?"

O professor Spivey corou ainda mais quando apenas três braços se elevaram: o de Carl, Anna e Frank.

"Tudo bem... Já que eu pareço _incapacitado_ de me fazer entender, será que algum dos meninos se predispõe a 'fazer o meu trabalho' e ajudar a menina Marishka?"

Anna foi a primeira a levantar o braço, depois Carl ofereceu-se também. Frank não.

"Podes ajudá-la;, Anna?"

Quando Anna respondeu afirmamente, Mar agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso. Agora só esperava que as 'explicações' fossem num local publico e não em casa dela.

"E espero "acrescentou o professor "que aqueles que não sabem bem a matéria, que tratem de o fazer. Para os mais distraídos: estamos a pouco mais de uma semana do teste..."

"Como é que ela há-de; entender? Com os 'banhos' que apanha ali à frente quem é que se consegue concentrar?" reclamou Gabriel aborrecido.

Ao ouvir isto, Anna começou a rir-se e Gabriel olhou-a preplexo. Aquilo não tinha sido assim tão engraçado, mas só de vê-la; rir ele sorriu. Depois de admitir que aquilo não passava de puro _guilty pleasure_ para si, ele parou de o fazer e deu com Vlad a olhá-los; com uma expressão estranha.

"Shh... Olha o professor. Ainda vamos para a rua..." avisou Gabriel num murmúrio. Anna limitou-se a encolher os ombros. Parecia não se importar. Isto era decerto o resultado da sua má influência, pois pensando bem, ele também não estava muito preocupado em ser expulso da sala, desde que não fosse sozinho. Mal ele sabia que a sua vizinha pensava exactamente na mesma coisa.

Nesse mesmo dia à noite pelas 20h, Gabriel recebeu, não uma mensagem, não um e-mail, mas sim uma chamada de Vlad. O amigo disse-lhe que precisava de falar um assunto importante com ele e que queria encontrar-se num café depois do jantar. Gabriel ficou imediatamente procupado pelo simples motivo de Vlad lhe telefonar. Vlad nunca telefonava, arranjava sempre maneiras mais 'rentáveis' e fáceis de contactar com o amigo. Assim, Gabriel viu logo que se passava algo. Mas o quê?

Depois de jantar, ele teve o cuidado de avisar Jinette onde ia, com quem ia e a que horas voltava. Jinette ficou chocado.

Quando estava prestes a sair de casa, a campainha tocou. A primeira coisa que Gabriel pensou, foi que se tratasse de Vlad, mas depois lembrou-se que havia não razão para ele ir buscá-lo.; Afinal de contas, eles tinham combinado de se encontrem num café.

Agora curioso, Gabriel dirigiu-se para o _hall _e abriu a porta. Quando viu quem era, desejou ter tido o cuidado de espreitar primeiro, pois se o tivesse feito, certamente nem tinha aberto.

"Olá, Gabriel."

"Que estás aqui a fazer?"

Brooke desencostou a sua mão da parede e perguntou-se até quando ia durar aquele tratamento frio.

"Eu já te disse."

Gabriel cruzou os braços e puxou a porta para si, não fosse ela lembrar-se de entrar por ali a dentro "E eu também já te disse, não disse?"

Brooke reparou no que ele acabara de fazer e inspirou fundo tentando manter-se forte, no entanto ficou magoada. "Não vais convidar-me para entrar?"

"Não. Vou sair e já estou atrasado."

Gabriel virou-lhe costas e foi à sala buscar as suas coisas. Ele ainda não estava atrasado, mas se continuasse assim, iria ficar. Brooke aproveitou este momento para entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Olá, Brooke." cumprimentou Jinette um pouco surpreendido. Que estaria ela ali a fazer? Ela e Gabriel já haviam terminado. Será que tinham voltado? Lembrando-se que Gabriel lhe dissera que iria com Vlad, concluiu que os dois provavelmente estariam juntos. Mas porquê mentir?

"Boa noite, professor."

Quando Gabriel voltou, Jinette lançou-lhe um olhar um tanto magoado e foi para a sala preparar as suas aulas do dia seguinte. Adolescentes: quem os entendia?

"Onde vais? Pode-se saber?"

Gabriel pegou nas suas chaves em cima de uma mesinha à entrada e abriu a porta sem sequer lhe dirigir o olhar "Vou ao café."

Brooke saiu logo atrás dele e fechou a porta. "Queres companhia?"

"Não, obrigada." disse Gabriel sorrindo sarcásticamente. Depois chamou o elevador. "Já tenho.."

"A Anna...?" perguntou a rapariga como que por acaso. Desta vez Gabriel fitou-a espantado e até chateado.

"O quê!"

"Disse alguma barbaridade?"

Gabriel detectou uma falsa inocência na sua voz e isso irritou-o. Que fazia Anna naquela conversa?

"Porque dizes isso?" exigiu ele, entrando no elevador e desta vez esperando que ela o seguisse.

"Não sejas cínico! Eu não sou estúpida! A Vanessa viu-vos na sexta-feira... Como tiveste coragem?"

Por mais irritado que estivesse, Gabriel não conseguiu evitar rir "Perdão! Que eu saiba, sou maior, vacinado e solteiro. Saio com quem me apetecer e não és tu que me vais dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer."

"Vais ter com ela ou não!" Brooke já quase gritava. Como podia ele agir assim com ela?

Felizmente para Gabriel, o elevador chegou ao seu destino e as portas abriram-se. Quando saiu do prédio, inspirou o ar gélido e refrescante. Estava mesmo a precisar de ar.

Vendo que não obtinha resposta, Brooke, agarrou-se ao blusão dele e encostou-o à parede "Vais ter com ela... ou não?"

"Por acaso não, mas quem sabe um dia..."

"O quê!"

Gabriel pegou nos pulsos dela e desviou-se. Se continuasse ali ia _mesmo _chegar atrasado.

"Espera!" Brooke puxou-o pelo braço com ambas as mãos e depois abraçou-o "Estás apenas chateado. Eu sei que fiz asneiras..."

"Acho bem que admitas..."

"...mas eu amo-te. E sei que tu ainda me amas também..."

Apesar de tudo, Gabriel não conseguiu evitar de sentir pena dela. "Não..." sussurrou ele deslizando o indicador pelo queixo dela "Amei-te. Amei-te mesmo. Não amo mais..."

Brooke abanou a cabeça em visível negação "Tu não estás a sentir o que estás a dizer... Não acredito."

Gabriel manteve a sua atitude calma. Não queria mais brigas nem ressentimentos, mesmo quando ele tinha todo o direito de os sentir. Queria estar em paz e seguir em frente. Agora ele só precisava de descobrir o que 'seguir em frente' significava.

"Tu tiveste toda a minha atenção, todo o meu carinho, o meu amor... e desperdiçaste tudo isso. Agora eu preciso encontrar alguém a quem o possa dar e ser realmente retribuído..."

Gabriel sentiu os braços à volta do seu pescoço soltarem-no devagar e Brooke recuou um pouco. Ele podia ver que ela estava prestes a chorar, mas surpreendentemente ela desatou a rir-se.

"Como quem?"

"Não sei..." respondeu Gabriel sinceramente.

Aqui Brooke perdeu as estribeiras. A voz calma dele já a irritava há muito. "NÃO SABES! RECITAS ESSE DISCURSINHO TODO E NÃO TENS NINGUÉM EM MENTE! PAREÇO ASSIM TÃO ESTÚPIDA?"

Gabriel fechou os olhos e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele devia ter paciência de santo para aturar aquilo. Ele odiava que lhe gritassem e Brooke sabia disso muito bem.

"Eu não tenho 'pessoas em mente'! Eu apaixono-me! É diferente! E não, não estou apaixonado, mas espero sinceramente que isso aconteça o mais rápido possível!"

Brooke foi invadida por uma onda de raiva tão grande, que nunca pensou que pudesse vir a sentir isso por ele "Então mantém-na longe de mim, porque senão vou fazer da vida dela um autêntico INFERNO!"

Dito isto, Brooke empurrou-o com força e desatou a correr. Gabriel encostou a nuca à parede e fechou os olhos. Que tinha feito ele para merecer aquilo? A seu ver ele sempre fora um amor de rapaz para toda a gente. Porque não alguém normal na sua vida amorosa? Ele olhou para o céu e pediu isso mesmo: alguém normal.


	9. Quando sonhos morrem e outros nascem

**Capítulo IX **- Quando sonhos morrem e outros nascem

Gabriel dormiu muito mal nessa noite. Teve um pesadelo assustador em que ele e uma rapariga qualquer vestidos de pijama e pantufas, fugiam a muito custo de uma Brooke que levava consigo uma vassoura para lhes bater. Ao lavar a cara de manhã Gabriel apercebeu-se que aquilo fora mesmo ridículo: só ele mesmo, para sonhar que temia uma vassoura...

Ao chegar à escola, lembrou-se do que se tinha passado no dia anterior. Será que Brooke deixara de falar com ele? Esperava que sim. Senão para sempre, pelo menos durante uns tempos. Uma simples mudança como o sossego, por exemplo, era bem vinda na sua vida, especialmente agora que iam começar os testes e que ele precisava de concentrar-se.

"Deixaste de ir ter comigo para estares com a tua ex-namorada?"

Depois de perguntar isto, Vlad não soube dizer quem pareceu mais surpreso: Gabriel ou Anna.

"Quê?" Gabriel pensou que aquilo era definitivamente uma das piores coisas que podia ouvir logo pela manhã, um segundo depois de entrar na sala e dito pelo seu melhor amigo.

"Sim ou não?"

"Que ideia é essa? Estás doido?"

"Doido?" perguntou Vlad com uma voz insinuante "Vais negar que ela teve em tua casa, ontem?"

Gabriel fechou os olhos lentamente e apoiou a testa numa mão. Só faltava chatear-se com Vlad por causa de Brooke.

"Podemos falar sobre isto mais tarde?"

Isto pareceu chatear Vlad "Porquê? O assunto 'Brooke' é assim tão delicado para ser discutido aqui? Há algo que te impeça?"

Agora, Gabriel prestou-lhe especial atenção. Já estava a ser insinuante a mais, mas porquê? Que queria ele com aquilo?

"Ela apareceu em minha casa, ok? Não tenho culpa disso. E só cheguei atrasado vinte minutos, foste embora porquê?"

"Porquê? Olha, porque já que tinhas o telemóvel desligado, liguei para tua casa e disseram-me que tinhas saído com a Brooke. Não achas isso suficiente?"

"Sim..." murmurou Gabriel agora um pouco desiludido consigo mesmo. Ele devia de ter deixado Brooke a falar sozinha, não deixado Vlad à espera. Quando é que ia aprender "Desculpa. Falamos mais tarde, pode ser?"

Mesmo tendo ouvido um pedido de desculpas, Vlad não amoleceu "Não, já não é preciso, muito obrigado." e foi para o seu lugar sem mais dizer.

Gabriel também não disse nada e tentou não pensar mais naquilo, pelo menos não naquele momento. E que bela maneira de começar uma aula de História...

Depois disso, para melhorar ainda mais o seu dia, Vlad lembrou-se de não lhe falar nos intervalos e Anna também não lhe deu grande atenção nas aulas. Era tão injusto!

Quando o meio-dia chegou, Gabriel agradeceu não ter mais aulas naquele dia e poder assim, ficar longe de todos. Agora era ele que queria ficar sozinho.

Mar não conseguia almoçar. Depois de informar a mãe que não tinha fome, esta obrigou-a a sentar-se à mesa e a pelo menos tentar comer alguma coisa. Tinha notado que a filha não se tinha alimentado bem em dias e naquele dia, simplesmente perdeu a paciência. Mar foi forçada a perder tempo no almoço e no fim correu para o seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Quando faltavam cerca de vinte minutos para as 14h, Mar deu uma última olhadela ao espelho. Estaria bem? Estava com tanto medo que ele... Ela parou esta corrente de pensamentos ao aperceber-se que ele tivesse que gostar dela, seria exactamente pelo que ela era, não pelo o que podia ser.

Com essa ideia na cabeça, Mar sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante e saiu de casa. Contudo, quanto mais se aproximava do sítio combinado, mais nervosa se tornava ao ponto de que quando lá chegou, tremia dos pés à cabeça. Depois de ver o imponente Museu das Artes mesmo à sua frente, ela escolheu um banco no jardim e sentou-se. Faltavam dois minutos para as 14h.

Aquilo era tudo tão confuso para ela. Porquê tanto nervosismo? Era só uma conversa e eles já as tinham tido antes, mais que isso até, por isso não havia razão para tanta preocupação. 14h. '_Se calhar estás preocupada porque estás apaixonada.' _ouviu ela algures... Mas não podia ser verdade, podia? Ela nem sequer o conhecia bem... E depois o que era isso de paixão? Ou amor? Ela não sabia, não conhecia isso. Mar tivera uma data de namorados, _muitos _namorados, mas eles nunca haviam significado muito para si, nem a tinham marcado de forma avassaladora, como ela sabia que acontecia com os outros. Como Lee, por exemplo: Vlad ficaria na vida dela para sempre, literalmente ou então apenas na sua memória, mas ficaria. Para Mar, não. Vlad ficaria com ela para sempre, mas apenas como amigo. Para além disso o único factor de união entre eles era atracção física, nada mais_. 'Porque raio estás a pensar no Vlad, agora_?' Boa pergunta.

Mar olhou para o relógio e passavam dez minutos das duas da tarde. De seguida, cruzou as pernas em cima do banco e olhou timidamente para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Começando a ficar aborrecida, pegou numa pedra e começou a riscar o banco com ela, como sempre fazia. Era vício seu, deixar uma marca onde estivera, sempre que podia, ou sempre que não era provável ser apanhada.

_'M - 13/10/04 - 14h21' _foi o que ficou arranhado naquele banco de pinho para a posterioridade. 14 horas e 21 minutos... Mar pousou os braços na parte de cima do banco e suspirou. Onde estaria Velkan? Porque demorava tanto?

Mesmo agora mais preocupada do que antes, Mar sentiu as suas pálpebras caírem devagar, mas não fez nada para impedir. Era da maneira que o tempo passava mais rápido. Assim, deixou-se levar a acabou por adormecer, despertando apenas algum tempo mais tarde quando começou a ouvir uns sons estranhos. Abriu os olhos, incomodada com aquele barulho e deu com o enorme relógio da Igreja a dar as suas badaladas. Três badaladas. Três horas da tarde.

Num primeiro momento, Mar fixou o olhar no chão e perguntou-se o que teria acontecido. '_Não sabes?' _A rapariga sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar a sua mente do assunto. No entanto, no fundo ela sabia que a sua mente tinha razão, portanto desta vez deixou-a tomar algum do controlo e permitiu-lhe, assim, aceitar de vez a óbvia verdade: ele não vinha.

Mar sentiu uma enorme tristeza. Uma diferente das que sentira antes, mas que doía da mesma forma. Porquê isto? Porquê brincar com ela? Era difícil entender a razão. Não fazia sentido. Apesar de tudo, ele parecera-lhe interessado. Durante todo este tempo, por mais que tivesse fugido, Mar havia reparado na atitude dele e ele tinha dado a entender que se importava. Ela tinha ficado com a impressão que Velkan nutria algo por ela. Tinha sido tão carinhoso com ela em casa de Vlad e agora estava sempre a aproximar-se dela mesmo sem dizer nada... Podia uma pessoa ser assim tão falsa?

Com o coração pesado, cheio de arrependimento, ressentimento e dor, Mar levantou-se e começou a fazer o seu caminho de volta para casa, lentamente. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ela se tinha aproximado emocionalmente de alguém e com esta desilusão, tinha a certeza que isso não aconteceria mais tão cedo.

"Meu Deus! Estava a ver que ela nunca mais ia embora..." Brooke havia parado mesmo naquele momento de andar de um lado para o outro em grande nervosismo. Havia chegado ali com a amiga Vanessa a cerca de dez minutos das duas da tarde e ali havia permanecido até aquela altura. Queria verificar se o seu plano corria bem ou não. "Olha se ele se lembrava se vir mais cedo? Ia tudo por água abaixo!"

Vanessa seguiu Mar com o olhar enquanto ela atravessava a rua e quando esta finalmente virou a esquina e deixou de ser vista, ela olhou para a amiga. "Isto é cruel..."

"Cruel? Não, isto não é cruel. Ela merece sofrer. Todos eles merecem. Tal como eu sofro..."

"Merecem, sim. Mas não isto! Tu assustas-me..."

Brooke rolou os olhos, sentou-se e não disse nada. Era-lhe preferível não responder àquilo.

"Já podemos ir?" perguntou Vanessa como que se as próprias palavras a enojassem. Naquele momento sentia-se numa palavra: suja.

"Claro que não! E o Velkan?"

Vanessa fitou Brooke incrédula "A Marishka já foi embora! O que queres com o Velkan? Vê-lo arrasado também! Que te fez ele?"

Brooke cruzou as pernas e recostou-se para trás no banco em que estavam, tentando recorrer à sua paciência para não responder de modo impróprio. Não queria chatear-se. "Ele não me fez nada. Até gosto dele. Então se o formos a comparar com a irmã, eu amo-o. Ele há de encontrar melhor..."

"Não és tu que tens de decidir isso... É cruel sim! Tu és cruel..."

Brooke fitou Vanessa pela primeira vez "Se achas que isto é ser cruel, então vais achar-me um monstro quando vires o que vou fazer a seguir..."

Vanessa abanou a cabeça e levantou-se com o intuito de ir-se embora. Não aguentava mais estar ali a fazer parte daquilo. "Eu já acho..."

Brooke rolou os olhos, agora um pouco irritada "Deixa de ser melodramática, Nessa! Esqueces-te do que passamos na claque com ela como capitã?"

Ninguém lhe respondeu. Brooke estranhou isto, e ao procurar a amiga, avistou-a a já alguns metros de distância, dirigindo-se para casa. Nem sequer pensou em ir atrás dela. Não passava de uma fraca. Brooke ficaria ali a tarde toda se fosse preciso, só para ter a certeza que tudo corria bem.

Depois de um longo desespero em casa, Velkan não conseguiu mais suportar mais a sua ansiedade. Dirigiu-se então, ao lugar combinado com Mar, não eram ainda 4 horas.

Soprava apenas uma pequena brisa muito ao de leve apesar do Outono já ter entrado. Suspirou… a cada passo que dava, o seu coração ia aumentando o ritmo cardíaco…

Quando finalmente avistou o Museu das Artes, teve necessidade de parar. Nunca se tinha sentido tão nervoso por uma coisa que viria a ser boa. Respirou fundo e como num acto de coragem começou a correr em direcção ao lugar. A sua expectativa era demasiado grande e o seu coração não aguentava muito mais de ansiedade.

Velkan olhou para o relógio, faltavam exactamente cinco minutos para as 4 horas. Sentou-se num dos bancos de jardim, onde lhe pareceu que a sua visão fosse mais ampla. Imaginou então, ver Mar do fundo da rua a aproximar-se a paços largos dele. Estremeceu. Contudo, sentiu-se feliz, só de imagin�-la nos seus braços. Sorriu sozinho ao som das quatro badaladas que se faziam soar naquele momento.

Os seus olhos fixaram-se então na rua de onde viria Mar e assim se mantiveram fixos até às 4.20. Cansado daquela posição e já com um certo ardor, Velkan baixou a cabeça. Onde estaria ela? Não viria? E um profundo pessimismo derrubou a confiança anteriormente sentida. Fixou então, os olhos no banco, no qual batia com as pontas dos dedos muito ao de leve.

Passou os dedos pelas letras desenhadas no banco onde podia ler _'M – 13/10/04 – 14h21'_. Até o próprio banco lhe trazia a memoria Mar. _M _de Mar.

Baixou a cabeça ainda mais e agora a sua visão era apenas o seu peito. '_Ela vir�! Tenho a certeza! Tudo o que passamos, toda aquela troca de carinhos e beijos, não pode ser apenas uma simples atracção. Ela tinha sentido o mesmo que eu, estava atrasada, apenas isso…'_ Mergulhado nestes pensamentos Velkan elevou novamente o queixo e mais uma vez fixou o olhar na rua. Apercebeu-se de que uma das árvores já não tinha folhas ao contrario das outras, que umas das placas de sinalização se encontrava caída e que havia um senhor que passeava o seu cão, cuja a raça não soube definir, junto de um arbusto muito bem aparado… Contudo, não havia sinais de Mar.

A brisa que anteriormente era suave, passou a vento e a sua temperatura desceu… 6 horas e Mar não tinha chegado. Porque tinha ele esperanças? Eram 6 horas, ela já não viria, viria? Tinha de vir… não tinha?

"Olá." disse-lhe uma voz conhecida e amigável. Velkan olhou a rapariga, era Brooke que se sentava agora ao lado dele. Velkan quis-lhe responder, contudo, a voz não lhe saiu. "Apareceu?". Velkan abanou negativamente a cabeça e Brooke baixou o olhar. "Tenho muita pena… Não queria que as coisas se passassem assim", Brooke pousou-lhe a mão no ombro e ao de leve aconchegou-o. "Não fiques assim… mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai perceber o teu valor". Ao ouvir isto Velkan teve vontade de falar.

"Ela fez a escolha dela, eu delirei ao pensar que possivelmente…", fez uma curta pausa como que a recuperar a voz, que parecia exausta, assim como o seu olhar e as suas expressões "…ela poderia, eventualmente, sentir algo por mim, fui um tolo".

"Oh, Velkan… se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar! Sinto-me impotente, não gosto de ver os meus amigos assim, sinto-me mesmo impotente…" dito isto e com um olhar de profunda ternura abraçou Velkan. Velkan retribuiu o carinho e abraçou-a com força, estava a precisar tanto de alguém que o pudesse acolher, que compartilhasse a sua dor. "Vamos para casa, precisas de descansar."

Velkan assentiu.

"Anda eu levo-te." disse-lhe Brooke num tom meigo e suave.

"Obrigada mas não é preciso, prefiro ir sozinho".

"Velkan, tu não estás bem, só vou ficar descansada quando te vir em casa".

"A sério, eu sei que és minha amiga e nessa condição é apenas isso que te peço, que me deixes ir sozinho!". A expressão de Brooke parecia compreensiva e sem mais palavras levantou-se. Deu um beijo na face ao amigo e rumou a casa, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Poderia tudo aquilo ter corrido melhor?

Mar e Velkan faltaram no dia seguinte. Quando não viram a amiga a chegar a horas para às aulas, Lee e Verona pensaram o pior, mas quando deram pela falta de Velkan, ambas começaram a imaginar como havia sido o tal encontro para fazer os dois intervenientes optarem por uma falta na caderneta. Esta ideia permaneceu na cabeça das duas até à aula de Ciências, quando o professor Frankenstein perguntou por Velkan e a sua irmã respondeu que ele estava doente. Lee e Verona olharam uma para outra e perguntaram-se se Anna havia dito aquilo seria para o encobrir ou se seria mesmo verdade. Tinha de ser a primeira hipótese. Era normal que Mar não desse notícias se estivesse ocupada com outros 'assuntos'. O que não era compreensível, era ela não dizer nada caso as coisas tivessem corrido para o mal. Para além disso, _as más notícias voam..._

Lee contentou-se com esta noção, já Verona não se convenceu e no fim da aula quis tirar as coisas a limpo.

"Anna?"

"Sim?"

"O Velkan está mesmo doente?" Verona preferiu ir directa ao assunto. Não havia mal nenhum em perguntar, fora claro, Anna poder achar que aquilo não era da conta delas, ou então achar estranho elas querem saber sobre um assunto tão simples como ficar doente (ou ter uma desilusão amorosa...).

Anna baixou o olhar ao lembrar-se do dia anterior e começou a arrumar o seu material "Não, não está doente..."

A reacção de Anna não foi boa aos olhos de Verona e esta olhou para a amiga preocupada.

"Não?"

"Não... apenas quis ficar em casa."

"Porquê?" perguntou Lee muito rapidamente.

Anna estranhou isto e pensou duas vezes antes de responder. Porquê tanto interesse?

"Ontem de tarde ele estava bem? Normal?" pressionou Verona, sabendo que a tanta especificidade, Anna acabaria por dar uma resposta que lhes interessasse.

E Anna ficou, de facto espantada com o facto de elas saberem deste pequeno pormenor. "Como sabem que ele não estava bem?"

Verona e Lee olharam de imediato uma para a outra, preocupação estampada nos seus rostos, e sem mais dizerem, afastaram-se a passos largos para a saída.

"As tuas amigas são estranhas..."

Gabriel manteve o olhar na porta, onde as vira pela última vez antes de desaparecerem e perguntou-se o que se passaria. "Não são estranhas. Estão estranhas."

"É. Devem ser os testes..." Anna pegou nas suas coisas e dirigiu-se para a saída. Queria despachar-se o mais possível a voltar para casa, para falar com Velkan. Ele não podia ficar mais em casa, não quando os testes estavam à porta.

"Hey, espera."

"Diz..."

Anna parecia um pouco impaciente e Gabriel esperou que não fosse por causa dele em especial.

"Hm... Queria falar contigo."

"Podes falar."

"Era sobre os testes de História."

"Que têm?"

"Vais arranjar-nos as perguntas, certo"

Anna quase riu "Porque é que haveria de fazer isso?"

"Que te custa partilhar" inquiriu Gabriel aborrecido.

"Mas eu não faço ideia de como eles vão ser?"

Gabriel franziu o sobrolho na dúvida se havia de acreditar naquilo ou não. "O teu pai não te diz como faz os testes?"

"Claro que não! O Jinette diz-te?"

"Não... Mas d�-me conselhos."

"Ahh... o meu pai também me dá conselhos."

"Que conselhos?"

Anna sorriu abertamente "Estudar a porcaria do livro a fundo."

Gabriel fingiu uma expressão de surpresa e abriu a boca melodramaticamente "Acabaste de salvar a minha nota! Obrigado, Anna!"

"De nada, Gabriel!"

Este simples diálogo, conseguiu que Anna se esquecesse um pouco do irmão, mas por outro lado, fê-la lembrar de outro problema que já a preocupava há algum tempo.

"Gabriel, sabes alguma coisa da Mar? Ela virá amanhã?"

"Ela nunca falta, portanto deve estar doente...Porquê?"

É por causa dos testes da claque. Vou tê-los na semana que vem e não faço ideia do me querem que faça... tu fazes?"

Anna, que nunca tinha estado verdadeiramente interessada em pertencer à claque, começava a desanimar. Detestava dançar, tinha de fazer testes, iria com certeza chatear-se com Brooke em algum momento e ainda por cima iria torcer por uma equipa que nem sequer conhecia. Valeria a pena?

"Vais ter uns testes de resistência." Gabriel não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se de Brooke, nesta mesma situação, mas dois anos antes. Sacudiu a cabeça. "E vão pedir-te para fazeres o que a Susan te pediu na aula de Educação Física, só que seguindo uma linha, se não estou em erro... sim... tens de seguir uma linha e não podes deixar de a tocar é isso.

"Uma linha..." murmurou Anna de completa má vontade "Tanto trabalho para quê..."

"Acho muito bem!" opinou Gabriel "Têm mesmo de se esforçar. Nós merecemos o trabalho, se queres saber!"

"'Nos'? Oh, por favor diz-me que não fazes parte desse grupo de marmanjos que se espancam por uma bola que nem bola é..."

Gabriel riu-se "Faço. Tens de manter uma mente aberta, Anna. Conheces bem o desporto?"

"Credo, não!"

"Um dia explico-te e verás que não é assim tão mau como julgas."

A céptica Anna olhou-o desconfiadamente e anuiu em positivo. Ela gostar de futebol Americano. Certo...

Mar acordou com o irritante som da sua campainha a tocar sem parar. Depois de abrir os olhos com alguma dificuldade, levantou-se de má vontade. Queria dormir. Dormir agora que a exaustão havia finalmente levado a melhor sobre si, visto que passara toda a noite acordada. Doía-lhe tanto a cabeça...

E por mais que precisasse de amigas naquele momento, não queria e não ficou muito feliz por vê-las quando abriu a porta.

"Olá... entrem."

Lee e Verona fizeram isso mesmo e depois de observarem o estado da amiga (descalça, de calções e top, cabelo todo despenteado e um rosto vermelho e cansado), esperaram em silêncio que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Ela não disse.

"O que aconteceu?" Verona perguntou isto do modo mais suavemente que conseguiu.

"Ele não apareceu."

Por mais que Mar agora estivesse a demonstrar-se forte e a sua atitude parecesse quase indiferente, tanto Verona como Lee sabiam que a amiga estava arrasada.

"Não apareceu?" perguntou Lee "Como..."

"Não apareceu, pura e simplesmente."

"Mas... não faz sentido, Mar." Lee tentou argumentou no mesmo que Verona utilizara no início da conversa "Então porquê mandar o bilhete?"

Mar deu uma baixa e seca risada "Faz todo o sentido. Ele só queria gozar comigo."

"Mar..."

"É isso mesmo, Lee. Eu gostei do que vi e o Velkan gostou do que viu. Por isso nos envolvemos em casa do Vlad. Não passou disso. Eu é que fui ingénua em pensar..." Mar cessou de falar e tapou a boca ao sentir as lágrimas voltarem. Não ia chorar mais. Não valia a pena. _Ele _não valia a pena...

Verona não disse nada, ficou apenas em silêncio e a raciocinar sobre tudo o que tinha ouvido. De facto aquilo não fazia sentido, mas como Mar dissera ele podia estar apenas a querer engan�-la, no entanto um pequeno pormenor que Mar não sabia e Lee parecia não lembrar-se estava a incomod�-la. Uma pequena informação fornecida por Anna, que contrapunha completamente com tudo o que estava a ser admitido como verdade. Algo não batia certo, disso Verona estava certa e havia de descobrir o que era.

Mar tirou um elástico do pulso e começou a amarrar o cabelo "Vou fazer o almoço. Ficam por aqui?"

Verona e Lee não precisaram chegar a um acordo através de um olhar ou qualquer palavra, aceitaram de imediato.

Quando chegou finalmente a casa, Anna encontrou Velkan esticado no sof�, de pijama ainda vestido e em frente à televisão. Mal deu pela chegada dela. Os seus olhos pareciam baços e de um modo, vazios. Anna tinha a certeza que ele não estava a ver televisão nenhuma. Estava longe, muito longe dali.

"Mano?"

Só ao ouvir a sua vozé que Velkan reparou na presença dela e automaticamente 'acordou'. "Olá..." ele sentou-se e esfregou os olhos.

Anna sentou-se ao seu lado. "Como estás?"

"Muito melhor." respondeu ele dando-lhe um sorriso não muito convincente.

Anna pegou na mão dele e apertou-a. Isto era tão esquisito para ela. Era novo. Velkan era sempre tão forte face a tudo, que estava a corroê-la por dentro não saber o que lhe havia acontecido para o deixar assim.

"Já queres conversar?"

Quando Velkan abanou a cabeça, pela segunda vez em dois dias e em relação à mesma pergunta, Anna começou a desesperar.

"Que cara é essa? Não te preocupes comigo, isto passa."

Isto não convenceu Anna e por conseguinte, não a animou "Não consigo deixar de pensar que não falas comigo por culpa minha..."

"Oh, mana..."

"É a verdade. Não te tenho dado atenção nenhuma. Só penso em mim e nos meu problemas..."

"Não tem nada a ver..." Velkan abraçou a irmã e ela deitou a cabeça no seu ombro. O que tinha começado como uma tentativa de consolação para ele havia terminado numa consolação para ela, e Velkan não ficou de modo algum incomodado com isso. Nem sempre havia a oportunidade para eles estarem assim um com o outro. Velkan acima de qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, valorizava e amava a irmã.

"Sabes que te conto sempre tudo... mas talvez me faça melhor esquecer e não falar mais no assunto, percebes?"

"Esquecer?" perguntou Anna baixinho "Não pode ser resolvido?"

Velkan sorriu tristemente "Ontem resolveu-se. Nunca houve grande problema. Estava tudo na minha cabeça, agora só preciso de o tirar de lá..."

O tipo de termos que Velkan utilizara havia feito soar o seu problema estranhamente familiar a Anna. O que é que um rapaz quereria tirar da cabeça para ficar melhor depois de ficar tão triste? Uma rapariga claro! Depois disto, Anna sentiu-se ainda pior. Como era possível não se ter dado conta de nada? Que egoísmo de sua parte!

"Podemos falar de ti agora?"

Anna fitou o irmão miseravelmente e levou-o a pensar que esta reacção fôra devido à pergunta que ele fizera, quando o que a perturbava ainda era o assunto anterior.

"De mim?"

"Sim, de ti. O que se passa contigo?"

"Comigo? Nada." Não era possível a volta que o assunto tinha dado!

"Falaste que só andavas a pensar nos teus problemas. Que problemas?"

Boa pergunta! Que problemas? Porque havia ela dito aquilo? Ela não tinha problemas, tinha? A única coisa que a tinha perturbado fôra ter tido uns mínimos absurdos ciúmes ultimamente. Fora essa coisa insignificante, estava tudo bem consigo. Era também necessário reafirmar que os referidos ciúmes eram devido a Brooke. Brooke havia-se revelado uma verdadeira fonte de chatices para Anna. Tendo os tais ciúmes sido a chatice mais irritante e ridícula de todas. Definitivamente.

"Anna?"

"Queres bife?" Havia também a hipótese dela não estar muito bem mentalmente... Culpa da Brooke!

Velkan pestanejou, confuso "Como?"

"Com batatas fritas! Queres?" _Mas_, também ainda havia a hipótese da culpa ser dos ciúmes. E isto, sem dúvida, era um verdadeiro problema.

"Anna... está tudo bem contigo?"

"Tudo óptimo! Também queres um ovo?"

Depois deste dia cheio de acontecimentos que geraram um monte de pensamentos na sua cabeça, Anna ficou contente por ter uma boa noite de sono para a esvaziar. Mal ela sabia que seria preciso mais do que uma só noite para o mesmo efeito, quando fossem os seus pensamentos que gerassem os acontecimentos. E esses dias estavam inevitavelmente para breve.

No dia seguinte, Anna foi cruelmente despertada pela extrema boa disposição do pai e surpreendentemente de Velkan também, que praticamente se atiraram para cima dela. Bóris, em especial, parecia bastante afectuoso.

"Parabéns para a minha menina linda que está tão grande!"

Anna riu-se com os beijos do pai e as cócegas do irmão. "Vocês são terríveis!" acusou ela tentando defender-se, cobrindo-se com os lençóis de novo.

Velkan não a deixou mas parou com o seu ataque. Assim, Anna acalmou um pouco e tentou aproveitar o carinho do pai. Não era todos os dias que ela recebia esta quantidade de atenção.

Depois de lhe dar um abraço bem apertado, Bóris colocou ambas as mãos no rosto da filha e olhou bem para ela.

"Eu pensava que vocês se iam esquecer..." sussurrou Anna, que começava a ficar emocionada com tudo aquilo.

"Nunca. Este dia..." Bóris fez uma pausa e pareceu pensativo "...foi uma verdadeira benção para todos nós..."

Anna foi acidentalmente lembrada de memórias menos felizes e baixou o olhar quando lhe deu uma ímpeta vontade de chorar. Bóris notou isto e fez com que ela olhasse para ele de novo, tocando-a no queixo.

"Nunca duvides disso!"

Uma das coisas mais notáveis em Bóris era o seu olhar. Tão secreto, tão difícil de decifrar. No entanto, naquele momento, Anna conseguiu ver tudo e teve a certeza que ele estava a ser sincero. Ela sorriu ao sentir os lábios dele na sua testa "Parabéns, filha."

Depois de separar pai e filha sem quaisquer cerimónias, Velkan fez questão de carregar a irmã ao colo até à cozinha, justificando-se dizendo que ela teria um exclusivo tratamento de princesa naquele dia.

A mesa estava adornada com o maior pequeno-almoço que ela já vira em sua casa. Havia de tudo: pão, tostas, café, leite, sumo, fruta...

Depois de se regalar com tanta comida e após um banho (que devido a ser o dia que era ou não) lhe soube muito bem, Anna regressou à cozinha para mais uma surpresa: presentes. Velkan apresentou-se com um embrulho de tamanho médio com uma bonita fita vermelha a toda a sua volta e Bóris com duas grandes tiras de papel que eram difíceis de identificar.

Para satisfazer a sua crescente curiosidade, Anna pegou no presente do pai primeiro.

"Dois bilhetes de avião? Nova Iorque! Eu vou a Nova Iorque!" Anna estava radiante. Adorava a capital comercial do país.

Bóris sorriu "Contente?"

"Claro, pai! Quando vamos?"

"No Natal."

Anna deu um enorme sorriso e abraçou o pai. Depois fez o mesmo ao irmão. "Vamos a Nova Iorque!"

"Tu vais, eu não. Vais ter de arranjar outra pessoa..."

"Não? Porquê, mano?"

Velkan não respondeu e deu-lhe o seu presente. Anna começou a abri-lo com a cabeça ainda em Nova Iorque e perguntou-se porque não quereria ele ir com ela. Iriam divertir-se com certeza. Os dois sozinhos em Nova Iorque seria uma verdadeira aventura.

Depois de retirar o papel de embrulho, Anna deparou-se com uma caixa e ao abri-la...

"As minhas _Sketchers_! Oh, Velkan, obrigada!" Anna ficou especialmente admirada com o seu último presente. Isto porque eles haviam tropeçado naquelas sapatilhas um dia e Anna havia mencionado que eram simplesmente lindas. O assunto nunca mais fôra tocado e já passara bastante tempo.

"Espero que as aches muito confortáveis..." comentou Velkan

"Também eu..."

"Que interessa se são confortáveis?" Anna não queria mesmo saber do seu nível de conforto. O que lhe interessava mais eram as sapatilhas em si, que lhe pareciam maravilhosas, confortáveis ou não.

"Interessa porque vais lev�-las na tua viagem, para que possas saltar à vontade... durante o concerto dos _'Muse' _a que vais assistir em Nova Iorque, Dezembro." Bóris terminou mostrando-lhe dois novos bilhetes, estes dois mais pequenos em tamanho. Já em importância...

Anna ficou em estado de choque. O seu queixo havia literalmente caído e a voz faltava-lhe.

"_M-Muse?_" gaguejou ela muitos segundos mais tarde "Ao vivo?"

"Claro!" exclamou Bóris rindo-se. A reacção da filha tinha sido melhor do que esperava "Querias ver o concerto na televisão do quarto do hotel?"

Anna tapou a boca com ambas as mãos e começou a rir-se, realmente feliz. Depois abraçou o pai novamente e cobriu-o de beijos. Podia o seu dia melhorar?

Depois de planear tudo com o maior cuidado, Mar conseguiu por pouco falar com Anna, mesmo antes dela entrar da sala e depois de o irmão já ter entrado.

"O Gabriel ligou-me ontem à noite, sobre aquilo da claque..."

Anna ficou um pouco impressionada com isto "Ligou?"

Lee, que também não tinha entrado na sala, pousou o queixo no ombro de Mar e observou Anna atentamente.

"Ligou." confirmou a rapariga ruiva brincando com um caracol seu. "E nem quis saber se a Mar estava melhor ou não... foi directo ao assunto..."

Anna permaneceu algum tempo a pensar naquilo e aos olhos de Lee pareceu, de facto, surpresa. Agradavelmente surpresa. Mar olhou para Lee curiosa, mas não muito contente. Aquilo não era verdade. Gabriel tinha sim, perguntado pelo estado dela por ter faltado às aulas. Qual seria a ideia de Lee?

"Ouve," pediu Mar a Anna "Podes vir para cá hoje de tarde? Podíamos treinar."

"Não posso..." Anna sentiu-se um pouco incomodada em negar. Afinal de contas aquilo era para ela. E além do mais os testes começariam no início da próxima semana e já era sexta-feira.

"Então... sabes onde é o campo de baseball?"

Anna tentou lembrar-se da sua localização "Acho que sim..."

"Pronto, então. Mesmo em frente, há lá uma rampa a pique, com o jardim à volta... ao pé daquela fonte!"

Com a menção da fonte, Lee largou o seu caracol ao sentir um breve arrepio com a lembrança da sua última visita àquele lugar.

"Já sei." Anna não se lembrava de rampa, ou jardim nenhum, mas a fonte tinha ficado na sua memória.

"É lá que nós costumamos ficar. Podes passar lá no intervalo? Temos lá um espaçozinho meio privado, se eu precisar mostrar-te algo e explico-te como são os testes."

"Combinado." Anna pensou em mencionar que Gabriel já lhe falara mais ou menos como tudo ia ser, mas mais um pouco de informação não fazia mal. Anna também apreciou o facto de haver um 'espaçozinho privado'. Não ia gostar de ter público enquanto fazia acrobacias e não era paga para isso. Com este último pensamento na cabeça, ela riu-se baixo. Até que não era má ideia começar a cobrar...

"Isso... não... sai." Insistiu Vlad apontando para o livro que Carl segurava nas mãos.

"Sai, sim senhor!"

"Não sai, Carl!"

Gabriel apoiou a testa numa mão e fechou os olhos. A sua cabeça já começava a doer com aquela conversa e ainda tinham mais algumas horas de aulas pela frente "Estudem por via das dúvidas. Se sair, saiu."

"Gente, calem-se um pouco com isso. Essa conversa já começa a encher." reclamou Verona que também começava a ter o mesmo problema que Gabriel "Podemos falar sobre coisas mais interessantes?"

"Como por exemplo?" perguntou Samantha que se encontrava abraçada ao namorado, Samuel. Este olhou Verona na expectativa. Se a conhecia bem, ela tinha algo para dizer...

"Como por exemplo... sobre a nossa viagem de finalistas!"

As palavras 'viagem' e 'finalistas' conseguiram calar todos e pô-los atentos. Até Mar que estava com Anna alguns metros afastadas para que pudessem falar mais em sossego, tomou atenção na amiga e no que ela ia dizer.

"Fala!" exclamou Vlad quando achou que ela já demorava "Conseguiste alguma coisa?"

"Bem..." começou a delegada "Eu não vos disse nada porque não queria que ficassem com falsas esperanças, caso as coisas dessem para o mal. Mas no início da semana, estive a falar com o professor Valerious, apresentei alguns destinos e correspondentes preços..."

"E?" perguntou Vlad ansioso.

"E ele foi muito paciente comigo, ouviu tudo o que eu tinha para dizer: argumentos, opiniões, etc..."

"E?"

"E consegui que todos os destinos fossem aprovados. Agora só temos de escolher onde queremos ir consoante o preço que ficou estabelecido não ultrapassar os 400 dólares."

A alegria foi quase geral à excepção de Anna que suspirou pesadamente e abanou a cabeça para si própria.

"Deixa-me adivinhar..." disse Gabriel ao reparar na cara dela "Ele não te disse nada."

Anna abanou a cabeça. Era sempre a mesma coisa: ele nunca lhe contava nada. Já no início do ano não lhe revelara nem ao Velkan que seria professor deles. Era quase como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes: o pai Valerious e o professor Valerious.

"Ele, quem?" perguntou Mar, virando-se para Anna.

"O professor Valerious." respondeu Carl. Pelos vistos ainda só ele e Gabriel sabiam.

"Porque haveria ele de o fazer?" inquiriu Lee, agora curiosa "Escapa-me algo?"

"Segredo?" perguntou Gabriel a Anna. Esta encolheu os ombros. Não queria realmente saber.

Verona olhou para Anna, depois para Gabriel e para Anna de novo.

"Então ele é teu pai..." A voz de Verona não foi muito alta, mas toda a gente ouviu e o silêncio caiu.

"Como sabes?" perguntou Anna de imediato.

"Eu não sabia. Tive agora a confirmação." Quando os olhares recaíam agora sobre Verona, ela achou melhor explicar "Eu desconfiei em haver algum parentesco devido ao nome, mas como ele parece ter um contacto contigo e com Velkan igual ao que tem com todos nós, abandonei a ideia... Mas agora que penso bem, o Velkan é a cara chapada dele não é?"

"É... agora que falas nisso..." concordou Samantha.

"Podemos voltar ao assunto da viagem?" pediu Mar quando ouvir o nome 'Velkan' duas vezes num minuto começava a mexer com ela.

"Só uma coisa." Disse Samuel pensativo "Ele não te mandou para a rua no primeiro dia?"

Anna riu-se e não foi a única. Realmente aquilo não era muito normal...

"Mandou."

Samuel não sabia o que dizer "Uáu..."

"Quais foram os destinos aprovados?" Mar queria mesmo mudar de assunto. Não era nada por Anna. Ela até que gostava dela, mas mesmo a sua presença lhe lembrava o irmão e isso Mar ainda aguentava. Agora falar sobre a família inteira...

Verona percebeu a aflição invisível da amiga e fez o que ela queria: alinhou em mudar de assunto.

"Temos sete dias em Londres, dez em Paris e dez em Roma."

"Europa!" exclamou Vlad "Nem acredito.."

"Eu quero Roma!" disse Carl.

Ao que Gabriel discordou logo "Roma não. Detesto Roma..."

"Anna?"

Todos olharam, em curiosidade de ouvirem uma voz desconhecida para encontrarem um rosto novo. Era um rapaz relativamente alto, com um cabelo liso e castanho claro e uns enormes e penetrantes olhos azuis.

"Liam..." Anna ficou alegre por ver um rosto amigo naquele dia e não hesitou em levantar-se para o cumprimentar. O modo como ele fechou os olhos quando ela o abraçou, fez Vlad franzir o sobrolho e Gabriel apenas olhar. Atentamente.

"Como me encontraste?"

"Não és assim tão difícil de encontrar..."Liam sorriu suavemente e mostrou-lhe um pequeno embrulho que escondia atrás das costas "Parabéns..."

Ao mesmo tempo que ele lhe entregava o seu presente, Anna recebeu um beijo no rosto. Isto incomodou-a um pouco. Não se sentia bem com aquilo à frente... da turma.

"Hoje é o teu aniversário!" perguntou Vlad muito alto, conseguindo assim, quebrar o clima que Liam tanto se esforçara para criar.

Anna olhou para trás, agora um pouco envergonhada e acenou com a cabeça. Gabriel olhou o amigo de Anna dos pés à cabeça e depois perguntou-se porque não lhe havia ela contado nada.

"Há mais alguma coisa que nos queiras revelar?" tornou Vlad "Hoje estás cheia de surpresas."

Anna apenas sorriu e Liam tentou chamar a sua atenção.

"Não dás notícias há tanto tempo..." disse ele num tom baixo para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

"Tu também não..."

"Mas queria corrigir isso. Adorava passar o dia de hoje contigo..." confessou o rapaz mais para si próprio do que outra coisa.

Anna começava a ter dificuldades em olhar Liam nos olhos. Aquele reencontro estava a de um modo, entristecê-la. "Não posso..."

Se aquilo estava a entristecer Anna, a Liam estava a arras�-lo.

"Não abras agora, por favor. Vê em casa."

Anna olhou para o embrulho nas suas mãos e assentiu. Liam ficou algum tempo apenas a admir�-la e depois não resistiu em fazer-lhe um carinho no rosto.

Anna abaixou um pouco a cabeça e falou sem o olhar "Liam..."

Este recolheu a sua mão lentamente e murmurou a sua desculpa. Anna era sempre tão implacável, tão irredutível...

Com o toque da campainha a soar, Liam soube que chegara a sua hora, mas iria claro, contrariado. "Eu vou indo. Só passei por aqui para te desejar um bom dia... e para te ver..." ele deu uma olhadela aos amigos dela e depois olhou-a de novo "E tu pareces bem."

Anna confirmou isto assentindo de novo, não como qualquer tipo de provocação ou afastamento mas sim porque era a mais pura verdade.

"Adeus..." ele disse dando-lhe novo beijo, mas de despedida. Anna retribuiu.

"Adeus..."

Enquanto o viu a afastar-se, Anna ficou com a horrível sensação de ter acabado de fazer uma escolha. Não sabia ao certo qual, mas tinha.

Quando todos se começavam a levantar para irem para a aula, Mar pediu a Anna que voltasse àquele sítio com eles no intervalo seguinte, já que elas não haviam tido tempo para conversar quase nada. Anna não se importou.

Mesmo depois de um relaxante banho que duraria bem mais de uma hora se a água não tivesse arrefecido, Anna continuava completamente estourada. Tinham tido um furo ao último tempo, o que lhe permitira ficar com Mar a receber indicações e a treinar. Até lhe tinha sido atribuído um trabalho para casa: terminar uma se não bastasse, já tinha feito o caminho desde o seu quarto até ao telefone umas dez vezes. Porque é que toda a gente não escolhia ligar para lhe dar os parabéns sucessivamente? Era bem mais fácil, para não falar não ser tão cansativo. Era da maneira que ficava no chão da sala a tarde toda...

Eram quase seis da tarde. Queria tanto deitar-se e acordar apenas no dia seguinte... Mas infelizmente os seus tios e avós iriam jantar lá a casa nessa noite e não ficava muito bem a aniversariante não comparecer.

Quando estava meio vestida (roupa interior), Anna ouviu a campainha a tocar.

"Já não basta o telefone?" murmurou enquanto vestia um robe à pressa e calçava uns chinelos. Depois correu para a entrada enquanto memorizava o pormenor de estar a pingar o chão todo, para mais tarde não calhar de escorregar e abriu logo a porta.

"Gabriel?"

"Olá." Gabriel olhou para o estado dela e limpou a garganta achando-se desconfortável "Vim em má hora? Estou a ser inoportuno?"

"Inoportuno não, mas não vieste em muito boa hora..." Anna abraçou-se ao robe, cheia de frio com a corrente de ar que entrava da rua e também sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada com a sua apresentação "Entra..."

Quando ele o fez e fechou a porta, Anna perguntou como ele tinha descoberto o seu endereço.

"Pedi ao Jinette a morada do teu pai... Não vais perguntar o que eu estou aqui a fazer?"

"Sim, claro... que fazes aqui?"

"Estás ocupada?"

Que quereria ele? Não, ela não estava ocupada. Pelo menos não naquela altura por isso abanou a cabeça.

Gabriel sorriu, um pouco aliviado "Podes vir comigo?" depois mostrou-lhe dois dedos "Duas horas..."

Anna demorou algum tempo a responder mas no fim aceitou. Depois mostrou-lhe a mão inteira "Cinco minutos..." e foi para o seu quarto vestir-se, perguntando-se mais uma vez o que ele quereria com ela. Não estava nem um pouco contente em sair de casa, mas podia fazer uma excepçãozinha...

Depois de preparar-se à pressa, Anna deu uma olhadela ao espelho para ver se estava bem. Quando se deu conta do que estava a fazer, ela olhou para o seu reflexo horrorizada: porque raio estava ela a ver se estava bem?

Quando voltou à entrada, reparou que Gabriel continuava exactamente no mesmo sítio onde ela o deixara e sentiu-se um pouco mal por não o ter mostrado a sala.

"Posso perguntar onde vamos?"

Gabriel abanou a cabeça "Verás."

Aqui, Anna começou a ficar curiosa, mas não perguntou mais nada. Não faltaria muito tempo para ela descobrir o propósito daquilo tudo. De qualquer modo, já tinha uma ideia. Era provavelmente algo ligado ao seu aniversário. Só podia.

"Vais sair assim?" perguntou Gabriel, quando a viu a pegar na sua mala e dirigir-se a ele.

Anna olhou para si mesma. "O que tenho de mal?"

Gabriel riu-se ao reparar que a tinha embaraçado "Nada. É o teu cabelo. Está todo molhado. É que está mesmo frio..."

Anna não disse nada, apenas ficou especada a olhar para ele. Porquê a preocupação? Vendo a sua expressão, Gabriel tentou calar-se, mas por outro lado queria explicar-se.

"Secador...? Carapuço..."

Com o silêncio da rapariga, Gabriel calou-se de vez. Porquê a preocupação?

"Tens razão..." Anna deu meia volta, voltou ao seu quarto e voltou com um casaco diferente, que tinha carapuço.

Mesmo assim, Gabriel escolheu permanecer em silêncio e deste modo ficou toda a viagem. Anna também não falou muita coisa, tinha ficado todo o tempo a tentar adivinhar do que aquilo tudo se tratava. Muitas coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça, mas nenhuma se aproximou, nem perto, da realidade.

"Posso perguntar o que faço em tua casa?" perguntou ela quando ele lhe pediu que ela se sentasse no sofá.

"Vá l�, já deves fazer uma ideia."

"J�, claro." admitiu.

Gabriel ficou mais satisfeito com isto. Não queria lidar com a sua surpresa. Especialmente quando já iria haver uma grande quantidade dela, logo a seguir.

"Espera um pouco..." Gabriel dirigiu-se à cozinha e depois de se debruçar sobre algo que Anna não conseguiu avistar de onde se encontrava, ele voltou com uma caixa branca, com buracos em todos lados feitos manualmente, julgando a sua irregularidade.

Anna observou-a ainda mais curiosa. O que seria aquilo?

Gabriel inspirou fundo, sentou-se à frente dela no chão a pousou a caixa no colo dela. "Abre."

Anna olhou para a caixa durante uns segundos e quando ia mesmo para abri-la, deu um salto ao senti-la mexer. _O que era aquilo!_ Gabriel riu-se silenciosamente para si mesmo.

Anna pegou na tampa da caixa e levantou-a devagar. O que viu lá dentro, tirou-lhe completamente o fôlego e as palavras simplesmente sumiram. Uma mão sua cobriu a sua, agora aberta boca e a outra afastou um suave e minúsculo cobertor azul para revelar o cachorrinho mais adorável que vira em toda a sua vida.

"Não foi planeado. Passei hoje no veterinário ao meio-dia para comparar comida para a minha gata e estava lá uma ninhada deles para serem abatidos... não consegui evitar. Trouxe dois. Pensei um trazê-los a todos, mas o Jinette não ia gostar muito da ideia..." Mesmo vendo que Anna não respondia, ele continuou "Lembrei-me de teres mencionado que o teu pai era liberal... e como eras vegetariana, parti do princípio que gostavas de animais..."

Com isto Anna olhou para baixo, fitando-o "Para mim? "

"Claro..."

Anna olhou para o ser nos seus braços e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

"Se não quiseres não há problema. Acho que posso ficar com dois... só há o detalhe de eles serem cão e cadela e de mais tarde talvez haver mais uma ninhada... mas fora isso, não há problema..."

Com a mão a tremelicar, Anna pegou no cão bebé cuidadosamente e pousou-o no seu peito. O animal, fez um som de descontentamento e pressionou a cabeça contra o tecido do casaco dela em busca de calor. Anna passou a mão pelo seu pelo branco e sorriu.

"Eu não acredito que uma coisa assim tão fofa possa existir..."

"Então... ficas com ele?"

"Claro que fico com ele!"

Gabriel ficou contente por ouvir isto mas depois lembrou-se de certos pormenores, os quais Anna devia ter conhecimento.

"Tens a certeza? Ele vai ficar enorme, Anna. É um Labrador..."

"Não há problema..." assegurou ela. Depois virou-se para o cão e começou a falar com ele "Que pena cresceres... és tão lindo assim..."

Gabriel sorriu com esta cena "Outra coisa... ele ainda é muito novinho. Ainda devia estar com a mãe, ou seja ainda não se alimenta sozinho..."

Anna redireccionou a atenção a Gabriel no mesmo segundo em que ele acabou de falar "Não! Como faço?"

"Eu mostro-te." respondeu ele, levantando-se. "Tr�-lo."

Anna embrulhou o cachorro de novo no cobertor e levou-o consigo. Por ela, nunca mais o largaria.

Gabriel dirigiu-se à cozinha e Anna seguiu-o não tirando os olhos do cachorro. Estava apaixonada...

Abrindo um armário, Gabriel tirou de lá um pequeno biberão que fez o queixo de Anna cair pela segunda vez num pequeno espaço de tempo.

"Não acredito..."

Gabriel apenas sorriu "O leite tem de ser mesmo muito morno. Ele ainda é muito sensível e frágil, tens de ter os máximos cuidados com ele. Pelo menos nas próximas duas semanas ou quê."

Anna assentiu muito rapidamente. Iria estar muito atenta e cuidar dele com muito afinco. Tinha certeza.

Gabriel colocou um pouco de leite ao lume e depois sentou-se ao lado duma pequena cama gato no chão "Olha a mana dele. Ainda nem sequer abriram os olhos..."

"São iguaizinhos..." comentou Anna passando a mão pelo dorso da cadelinha ao de leve.

"Por enquanto, sim." Gabriel levantou-se, desligou o fogão e colocou o leite no biberão.

"Tens fominha?" perguntou Anna baixinho. O cachorro respondeu levantando a cabeça e começando a farejar-lhe o nariz. Depois abriu a boca e mordeu-o na esperança que dali fosse sair leite materno. Anna desatou a rir-se devido às cócegas e simplesmente ao momento em si, que estava a ser memorável. "Ele não tem dentes!"

"Claro que não." Gabriel tinha voltado. Sentou-se de novo no seu lugar, virou um pouco de leite para um dedo e provou. "D�-me a tua mão."

Quando ela o fez, ele virou também uma pinga de leite para as costas da sua mão e pediu para que ela provasse. Anna fê-lo.

"Nem mais quente, nem mais frio. Assim morno, está bem?"

"Ok."

O cachorro fez um pequeno som, quase como se já tivesse sentido que ia ser alimentado e Gabriel fez-lhe a vontade, dando-lhe o biberão.

Anna apenas observou, completamente fascinada. Nunca pensou que alguma vez fosse testemunhar uma situação tão bonita. Se foi isto com um cão, nem queria pensar quando fosse com um filho. A emoção devia ser totalmente arrebatadora, sem dúvida.

Alguns segundos depois, e para a surpresa de todos, o cachorrinho mexeu a cabeça para os lados muito devagar e ainda mais lentamente, os seus olhos começaram a abrir-se.

Anna e Gabriel olharam lentamente um para o outro, sem quererem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecer e sorriram, verdadeiramente impressionados.

"Sem preço..." comentou Anna, aproximando a sua mão para o afagar, mas o cão encolheu-se e fechou os olhos. Estaria com medo? Ou seria a claridade que o estava a incomodar? Talvez ambos.

"Podes crer..." Gabriel tirou-lhe o biberão cuidadosamente e o animal abriu os olhos de novo como que para reclamar.

"Porque paraste?"

"Não pode beber mais. Pelo menos por enquanto, senão engorda. Parece cruel mas não é, acredita. Só se pode alimentar duas vezes por dia e não pode abusar. Tem cuidado, está bem?"

Anna concordou e demonstrou-o anuindo. "Duas vezes..."

"Leite meio-gordo com água."

"Com água..."

"Pronto, acho que é tudo..."

Gabriel pegou na cadelinha que ainda dormia e encostou-a a si "Pronto, minha linda, diz adeus ao mano..."

Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente os cachorros nem teriam consciência um do outro, Anna não conseguiu deixar de se sentir tocada com isto "Vá l�, não vai ser a última vez que eles vão estar juntos, pois não?"

Gabriel fitou-a por momentos, depois acarinhou a sua cadela ainda em pensamento e no fim sorriu. "Acho que se pode arranjar qualquer coisa..."

Depois de a levar a casa, Gabriel fez questão de a acompanhar até à porta alegando que só se separaria dela após ver o pequeno cachorro entre quatro paredes de novo. Anna não se opôs. Era normal que ele se sentisse responsável pela segurança do animal, pelo menos por enquanto.

Ao abrir a porta, Anna ouviu várias vozes vindas da sala e supôs que alguns familiares já houvessem chegado.

Depois de dar mais uma olhadela ao seu adormecido cão, Anna olhou para Gabriel e viu que este a olhava de um modo intento.

"Não sei o que dizer..."

"Bem... podias dizer que vais tomar bem conta dele." Sugeriu ele, aproveitando o momento para fazer um último carinho ao cachorro.

"Vou sim! Fica descansado."

Gabriel esboçou um sorriso, mas sentia-se um pouco triste. Mesmo depois de apenas seis horas de convivência, já se sentia apegado e despedir-se estava a custar-lhe um pouco. "Ok, vou indo então..."

Percebendo a sua mudança de comportamento nos últimos minutos e tendo uma ideia do que se passava na sua cabeça, Anna ficou tocada. Num impulso, e antes que ele virasse costas, ela pôs-se em bicos de pés e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Obrigada."

Gabriel ficou quieto durante um tempo a recuperar-se do impacto daquilo. Não só do gesto carinhoso em si mas principalmente da reacção dele àquilo. No exacto momento em que ela o tocara, ele tinha fechado os olhos. Por um curtíssimo espaço de tempo mas tinha. E isso assustou-o. Bastante.

Quando Gabriel não se moveu, Anna pensou ter cometido um erro. Mas qual seria o problema? Fora só um beijo. E na bochecha. Se ele deixava Lee beij�-lo nos lábios, qual era a importância de um beijo na bochecha em comparação? De repente, Anna começou a ficar _mesmo_ arrependida...

...Mas depois Gabriel finalmente fitou-a e a sua expressão parecia amigável.

"Adeus, Anna..."

Anna foi instantâneamente lembrada da sua despedida com Liam e de como se sentiu a seguir. Era quase como a sua relação, quer fosse amizade ou outra coisa qualquer, se estivesse a desvanecer. Como sentira há algumas horas antes, uma escolha tinha de ser feita. Aqui estava a diferença, Anna veria Gabriel na segunda-feira, a Liam não. Iria vê-lo no sentido de conversar com ele, ter a sua companhia. E não era o facto de Liam estar noutra escola e Gabriel ser da sua turma que importava. Era o facto do tamanho do impacto que causaria ver essa pessoa virar as costas e dizer algo tão poderoso como _'adeus'_. Era nesta altura que se faria a tal escolha. Deixar isso acontecer ou impedi-lo.

"Gabriel?"

Este virou-se um pouco surpreso e esperou que ela falasse. Anna desceu o degrau da soleira da porta e ficou, assim, ao mesmo nível que ele, embora a distância.

"Já reparaste que temos tido uma tendência para nos entendermos à sexta-feira" Anna não acreditava que isto tinha acontecido. Quando o chamara, não tinha a mínima ideia do que queria dizer. Isto fôra a primeira coisa de que se lembrara.

Ouvir isto de um modo aqueceu-o interiormente ao mesmo tempo que o vento ficava cada vez mais forte e consequentemente frio.

"Parece que sim..."

"Até segunda..." Depois de sorrir amigavelmente, Anna voltou a subir o degrau, olhou-o uma última vez e desapareceu dentro de casa.

Gabriel ficou alguns segundos a olhar para a porta e depois continuou o seu caminho até ao carro. Um enorme sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto "Até sexta..."


	10. Testes e testes

**N/a:** As canções _'Dracula's Wedding'_ e _'Gabriel'_ pertencem a Outcast e Lamb respectivamente.

Este capítulo é gigantesco...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X - **Testes e testes

Sábado de manhã, quando o sol mal havia nascido e o silêncio reinava por completo, Velkan foi acordado pelo contínuo som de gavetas e armários a bater, que por mais subtis que tentassem ser, ainda faziam uma barulheira enorme aos seus ouvidos. Era o mal de ficar até tarde na sala e adormecer no sofá...

Depois de se sentar e esfregar os olhos, ele começou a ficar curioso. Quem estaria na cozinha a fazer barulho às sete da manhã? '_Anna'_, concluiu ele, mas porquê? Decidiu averiguar e levantou-se. Estando descalço, os seus passos não fizeram o menor som e chegando à cozinha, deu com uma cena no mínimo estranha.

Era, de facto, Anna. Estava em frente ao fogão a aquecer algo. Pouco tempo depois, ela desligou o lume e começou a entornar o conteúdo, que pela cor aparentava ser leite, para um recipiente esquisito que Velkan não conseguiu identificar de onde se encontrava. Em seguida, ela pegou num pequeno objecto de borracha que estava em cima da mesa e atarrachou-o ao recipiente. Agora completo aquilo pareceu-lhe... um _biberão_? Para quem?

Velkan arregalou os olhos chocado, quando a irmã deitou algum leite num dedo e provou. Era para _ela?_ O rapaz não aguentou mais, tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

"Anna, o que estás a fazer?"

Anna deu um pequeno salto e quase deixou cair o que tinha nas mãos. "Merda, que susto!"

Velkan ficou algum tempo à espera que ela falasse e quando ela não o fez, falou ele "Para quem é esse leite...?"

Anna olhou para o biberão nas suas mãos e pensou em dizer que era para si, mas temeu que depois disso, o irmão pudesse julgar a sua sanidade e decidiu contra. Além disso, ele e principalmente o pai, teriam de ficar a saber, mais tarde ou mais cedo. E verdade seja dita, Velkan podia muito bem ser um aliado nesta situação caso o pai discordasse e não aceitasse o novo membro.

"É para o meu cão." respondeu simplesmente.

Velkan ouviu isto e ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Começava seriamente a temer pela sanidade da irmã. Pelos vistos ela não estava bem como afirmara.

"Anna... nós... nós não temos nenhum cão..."

"Tens razão. _Nós _não temos. _Eu _tenho." afirmou ela, segurando bem no biberão e saindo da cozinha. Velkan coçou a cabeça e começou a segui-la, agora preplexo. Como assim, ela tinha um cão?

Ambos subiram as escadas para o andar de cima e Anna tentou fazer o minimo barulho para não acordar o pai. Convinha que o animal conhecesse um elemento da sua família de cada vez. Não ia o bicho assustar-se com tanta gente nova.

Ao entrar no seu quarto, Anna abriu as pressianas das suas janelas para deixar alguma luz entrar e sentou-se no chão ao lado de um cobertor amarelo. Velkan aproximou-se lentamente dela, começando a acreditar na irmã e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado sem dizer nada. Anna afastou o cobertor devagar e revelou-lhe o animal, que se mexia de um lado para o outro, aparentemente com fome, visto que frio não podia ser devido ao que o envolvia ser muito quente.

Velkan não podia acreditar nos seus olhos: era mesmo um cão! E bebé. Era tão pequeno que assustava. Ele estendeu uma mão para pegar nele e Anna bateu-lhe lá com a sua antes que ele pudesse pegar no animal.

"Pegas com as duas mãos ou não pegas com nenhuma!" sussurou Anna. Velkan olhou-a de lado, mas fez como o mandaram.

"E com cuidado!"

"Ok! Ok" Velkan elevou o cão com ambas as mãos para vê-lo melhor e este fechou os olhos com a claridade.

"Meu Deus, que lindo..."

"Velkan! Ele não é o _Simba_! Baixa-o!"

Velkan ignorou a irmã, mas baixou-o e encostou-o no seu peito "Onde o arranjaste?"

Com isto, Anna sossegou um pouco "Foi um presente de aniversário..."

Velkan tirou os olhos do cachorro para poder fitar a irmã "A sério? Quem to deu?"

"Foi... um amigo."

"Obviamente. Mas quem?" insistiu ele.

"Obviamente, não. Podia ser uma amiga"

Quanto mais Anna desconversava, mais curioso Velkan ficava "Desenbucha."

Anna não sabia bem porquê, mas aquele assunto começava a ser incomodativo. Especialmente a insistência do irmão "É assim tão importante?"

"Não, pronto. Não digas, então."

Anna tomou depois o cão nos seus braços e deu-lhe o biberão como ele tanto queria. Ela estava contente por ter finalmente a oportunidade de fazer aquilo, pois no dia anterior, com tanta gente em casa, fora-lhe impossível tratar do animal convenientemente. Fez uma nota mental para o voltar a alimentar apenas ao fim da tarde ao lembrar-se que Gabriel lhe dissera que ele só podia beber duas vezes por dia.

"Quando vamos dizer ao pai?" perguntou Velkan. Foi uma boa pergunta.

"Então tu quere-lo? Gostas dele?" Anna estava contente. Era importante para ela que Velkan o aceitasse.

"Claro que gosto. Ando mesmo a precisar de algo com que me distrair... Um animal de estimação até que não é má ideia."

Anna sorriu, sentindo-se ainda melhor. Era óptimo se o irmão começasse a dar atenção a uma coisa nova. Ia fazer-lhe bem de certeza.

"Quanto ao pai," continuou Velkan "acho melhor contar-lhe duma vez, Anna. Não vamos longe se o escondermos dele. Se ele não o vir, a Natalie vê..."

Anna pensou nisto por uns segundos. Ele tinha razão. Natalie entrava no seu quarto todos os dias. Como iria esconder o cão dela? A primeira coisa que pensou foi em deixar o quarto trancado assim que fosse para as aulas, mas assim o pai iria desconfiar dela se ela negasse à empregada o seu trabalho. Não havia mesmo outra saída: o pai teria de saber.

"Eu acho que devíamos de o mostrar agora mesmo." sugeriu Velkan "Chocar duma vez só, estás a ver?"

Concluindo que talvez já chegasse de leite, Anna afastou o biberão do seu cão e abraçou-o. "Ok, vamos lá então."

"Meninos... são oito da manhã..." reclamou Bóris ao sentir os filhos entrarem pé-ante-pé no seu quarto e abrirem as janelas.

Velkan olhou para o pai e viu-o de olhos fechados, com a cara enterrada na almofada "Como sabes?"

"É o maldito cão da vizinha da frente. Oito horas... não falha."

Anna e Velkan trocaram um olhar um tanto preocupado. Se o pai começasse com aquela disposição quanto a cães logo pela manhã, eles estavam mal...

"Paizinho?"

"Hum..."

"Não te mexas, está bem?"

"Está descansada, Anna. Não vou a lugar nenhum..."

Anna aproveitou que o pai tinha o braço por cima nos olhos, ganhou coragem e pousou o cão e cima da barriga dele, lentamente. Devido à mudança de temperatura que sentiu ao ser afastado do cobertor novamente, o bicho encolheu-se e ganiu muito baixinho. Ao ouvir este som, Bóris pensou seriamente que aquilo tivesse sido o seu estômago.

"Que fome..."

"Oh, pai!" reclamou Anna "Não foi a tua barriga! Foi o meu cão!"

"Anna, nós não temos nenhum cão... Vai dormir, filha...".

Aqui, Anna começou a perder a paciência e decidiu fazer logo o que Velkan sugerira. Pegou no pequeno animal, subiu lentamente para cima da cama, pousou-o na almofada meia ocupada do pai e tocou-o no braço.

"Pai, abre os olhos."

Bóris entoou um grave som de irritação e abriu os olhos "O que é que f... O que é isso?"

Velkan e Anna trocaram um olhar nervoso, mas ansioso e Bóris olhou para o ser à sua frente como se nunca tivesse visto um cão antes. Os seus olhos anteriormente meio fechados do sono, estavam agora bem acordados, mas esbugalhados. Anna moveu-se desconfortavelmente no espacinho mínimo que ocupava no canto da cama e olhou o irmão de relance em busca de apoio.

"Ofereceram-mo ontem..."

A face de Bóris tornou-se grave e a sua expressão fez com que as suas sobrancelhas quase se tocassem formando uma linha só. Esperou que ela continuasse. Anna eventualmente, fê-lo.

"Ele é mesmo bebé, pai. Nem come sozinho, ainda! Temos de dar-lhe o biberão..." Velkan confirmou isto, abanando que sim com a cabeça "Eu prometo cuidar dele sozinha! Não vai dar trabalho nenhum, prometo! Depois... é uma óptima maneira para aprender a ter-se responsabilidade." Anna terminou com um inocente pestanejar de olhos e um sorriso convincente. O argumento da responsabilidade até que tinha calhado bem. Funcionara?

Bóris tapou a cara com as mãos e espreitou o invasor da sua cama por entre os dedos. Um cão naquela altura da sua vida? Ele aproximou a mão dele, agarrou-o pelo cachaço e levantou-o. Anna quase entrou em pânico.

"Pai! Pára com isso"

Bóris ignorou-a por momentos e continuou a fazer o que pretendia - descobrir o sexo do animal - e olhou-a de lado "Estás a vê-lo a reclamar?"

"Pai..."

"Não o magoa. É assim que a mãe o transporta, não te preocupes..."

Anna abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas acabou mordendo a ponta do dedo para se controlar. Se queria convencer o pai, era melhor não o contrariar, mas assim que ele concordasse... era a última vez que alguém pegava no seu cão assim!

O homem mais velho pousou, por fim, o animal (Anna respirou aliviada) e fitou a filha com uma expressão séria.

"É um labrador."

"Não tem mãe..."

"Vai ficar enorme."

"Ia ser abatido..."

"Vai ficar caro."

"Não vou conseguir separar-me dele agora..."

"Vai dar trabalho."

Tendo-se-lhe acabado os argumentos, Anna ficou em silêncio. Ela iria ficar com ele de qualquer modo. Tinha feito a promessa de cuidar bem dele e ia cumpri-la. De qualquer maneira, tinha a certeza de não ter de passar muitos trabalhos para o conseguir: Bóris já estava convencido.

Anna levantou o olhar até encontrar o do pai "Ai, vai?"

"Vai!"

Nos lábios de Anna formou-se um pequeno e controlado sorriso _"Vai?"_

Bóris suspirou pesadamente como forma de rendição e cruzou os braços "Vai..."

Isto garantiu-lhe um abraço apertado e um longo beijo. E contra isso, ele não podia muito.

"Não fiques contente demais, Anna Elizabeth. Eu não assumo qualquer responsabilidade sobre este animal, vocês é que vão tomar conta dele."

"Não te preocupes, pai. Eu encarrego-me dele." Anna estava tão contente por tudo ter corrido bem. Este momento foi quase o mais feliz que ela teve emtoda a semana. Quase.

Felizmente a aceitação do cachorro pareceu ser mesmo geral quando até Angelica, a companheira de Bóris, gostou da ideia.

"Então, ele já tem nome?" perguntou ela enquanto apalpava os seus membros e lhe abria a boca com o polegar e indicador. À primeira vista parecia saudável. Bóris franziu o sobrolho ao vê-la fazer aquilo à mesa, mas não disse nada.

"Não sei..." respondeu Anna com uma voz um tanto sonhadora. Já tinha acabado de jantar há algum tempo. "Ele é muito lindo não é?"

"É sim" Depois de o 'analisar', Angelica passou-o à dona "E muito fofo."

"Pois é... Acho que o vou chamar 'Gabriel'."

Angelica riu-se um pouco com aquilo "'Gabriel'? Porquê um nome de pessoa"

Antes que Anna respondesse o que quer que seja que ela fosse responder, Velkan adiantou-se.

"Então... foi o Gabriel que te deu o cão..."

"Huh..."

"Quem é o Gabriel?" perguntou Angelica curiosíssima.

"É-"

"É o amigo dela."

"_O_ amigo? _Nosso!_" corrigiu Anna conseguindo por fim falar. Porquê tanto alarido por causa de um nome? Ainda por cima um nome que não tinha nada de especial?

"Entendi..." Angelica pegou no seu copo de água e começou a beber mesmo quando não tinha a menor sede. Anna olhou-a de lado e depois fitou o irmão que voltara à sua comida. Era tudo culpa dele! Bóris havia pousado os talheres e agora observava a filha atentamente.

"Com licença..." Anna levantou-se e achou melhor ir para o seu quarto onde teria sossego. Ao afastar-se levando _Gabriel _consigo, ia jurar ter ouvido Angelica sussurrar qualquer coisa ao irmão como _'Explica lá essa história melhor!'_, e abanou a cabeça. Tinha muito que estudar e uma _espargata _para terminar. E isto era certamente muito mais interessante do que o assunto que agora se discutia na sala de jantar. Definitivamente.

Depois de ter escondido a sua cadela de Jinette durante todo o Sábado, Gabriel decidiu por bem falar com ele no dia seguinte. Era a parte difícil: pedir-lhe algo. Ele evitava ao máximo fazê-lo. Sempre que precisava de algo, tentava desenrascar-se sozinho, apenas recorria a ele em última instância. E isto, infelizmente para ele, era o que tinha de ser feito.

A sua relação com ele sempre fora assim. Gabriel sempre mantivera a sua distância o mais possível. E Jinette preocupava-se com isto. Se ele quisesse ir a algum lado, iria sem dizer nada ou então deixava de ir caso autorização fosse necessária. Se ele precisasse de algo como roupa, por exemplo, ele _não pediria_.

Jinette por vezes perguntava-se o porquê de tanta frieza, mas tinha a azeda sensação que nunca iria saber. De qualquer modo ele (e só ele) sabia que a merecia. Mas apesar de tudo isto, Jinette adorava Gabriel e viu aquele pedido talvez como uma forma de aproximação por isso aceitou o animal sem reclamações. Gabriel ficou no mínimo espantado. Daquilo não estava à espera. Tinha até posto a hipótese de Jinette não aceitar mesmo e ele ter de arranjar outra maneira para ficar com a cadela, agora ele dizer logo que sim, sem grandes questões? Isso foi uma verdadeira surpresa e nada desagradável.

Gabriel pensou que aquela atitude talvez fosse devido à época de testes. Se calhar Jinette não queria que ele se desconcentrasse nem chatear-se ele próprio. Para além disso, ele já devia de saber que Gabriel tomaria bem conta do animal e muito pouco trabalho ficaria para ele. Mesmo os encargos financeiros. Gabriel recebia uma mesada. E mesmo que o dinheiro partisse dele, Jinette, Gabriel, a julgar pelo seu orgulho, faria questão de arcar com tudo de certeza.

Esta situação fez, naturalmente, com que cada um deles à sua maneira, acordasse bem disposto na segunda-feira de manhã e isto ia trazer os seus frutos.

Depois de pousar as suas coisas em cima da mesa, e sob o olhar curioso de Velkan, Anna foi ter com Mar. Lembrara-se que ficara de lhe explicar umas coisas para psicologia e que o teste era dali a dois dias. No entanto, Anna não havia sido a única a esquecer-se.

Assim que ouviu a palavra 'Psicologia', Mar elevou as mãos à testa. Como era possível nunca mais ter-se lembrado daquilo? Ainda por cima, quem se tinha lembrado tinha sido a pessoa que ia ter o trabalho todo.

Anna sugeriu, então, que estudassem nessa tarde em casa dela, o que levou a que Mar ficasse branca repentinamente. Não queria parecer mal agradecida mas ela não queria de modo nenhum ir para casa dela. Já bastava ter de ver Velkan todos os dias na escola...

"Há algum problema?" perguntou Anna ao estranhar a reacção dela àquilo. "Não vamos ser incomodadas. O meu pai está aqui e o Velkan provavelmente vai estar a estudar também..."

"Longe de nós, certo?" Mar disse isto muito rápido quase como se fosse algo muito importante, quando a sua intenção havia sido a contrária.

"Sim..." Anna assentiu um pouco perplexa. Será que Mar não gostava do irmão? "Ou então nem está casa." Anna acrescentou isto ao lembrar-se que Velkan raramente deixava de fazer as suas coisas em favor dos estudos.

Mar, então, concordou. Concluiu que não podia reagir assim para sempre. Tinha de deixar de importar-se. Desprezo... Era o que ele merecia. Mas mesmo assim, ela esperou para seu bem que não o fosse encontrar.

Depois da irmã voltar para o seu lugar, Velkan sentiu-se tentado a perguntar o que ela tinha ido falar com Mar, mas no fim achou melhor não o fazer. Se ele queria esquecê-la, querer saber coisas sobre ela não ajudava de certeza. Mas porque é que Anna tinha de começar a dar-se bem logo com ela? Quando começava a deixar-se abater de novo, foi salvo pela chegada de Gabriel.

"Bom dia." disse ele pousando os cadernos na mesa. Velkan teve a impressão que o cumprimento tinha sido mais para Anna do que para ele, mas respondeu na mesma e assim como a irmã. Tinha de ter a certeza que entrava na conversa. Já estava à espera daquele momento desde Sábado. Ia ser divertido...

Gabriel sentou-se e esperou que Anna falasse no cachorro. Estava curioso para saber se tinha corrido tudo bem com o pai e principalmente se o cachorro estava bem.

Anna cruzou e descruzou as pernas desconfortavelmente enquanto esperava que Gabriel perguntasse alguma coisa. Supostamente ele quereria saber como estaria _Gabriel_. Ela congelou de repente. Como não tinha pensado naquele pormenor antes? _Como era possível não ter pensado naquilo antes! _Estava tramada! E onde estava Jinette quando ela precisava mais dele?

Velkan olhou para um e depois para o outro, confuso. Não iam falar do cão?

"Então... Gabriel!" disse ele por fim "Eu sei que não foi para mim, mas obrigado pelo cão."

Velkan recebeu o olhar dos dois e teve a certeza que ambos o queriam longe. Gabriel anuiu em resposta.

"A Anna disse-me que tu tinhas ficado com uma para ti..."

"Sim..."

"Que bom... Já lhe deste nome?"

Aqui, Velkan recebeu o olhar mais perigoso da irmã de que se lembrava e sorriu inocentemente.

"_Nakya_..."

Gabriel começou a não gostar muito da conversa. Sentiu que estava a passar-lhe algo ao lado e o silêncio de Anna, em especial, estava a incomodar. Porque não falava ela? Talvez ele lhe pudesse dar um 'empurrãozinho' se lhe falasse directamente.

"Então..." Gabriel ainda não sabia o que ia dizer... "O teu já tem nome?"

Anna ficou muito corada de repente e depois de engolir em seco - muito seco mesmo - ela abriu a boca para responder mas som não saiu.

"Boa pergunta... Já lhe deste nome, mana?"

Ele sabia... _estava tão morto _depois daquilo...

"_Boppy_." Anna respondeu duma vez e no fim inspirou tão fundo que parecia não ter respirado durante todo aquele tempo.

Velkan fez uma careta quase horrorizado. _Boppy_! Era aquilo o melhor em que ela conseguia pensar?

"Que _Boppy_! Diz o nome dele!"

"Agora é _Boppy_! Mudei de ideias!"

"Tendo em conta o nome original... eu considerava este um insulto..."

"Cala-te, Velkan!" Isto foi fácil para Anna dizer. Já estava tão chateada com aquilo. Porque é que ele estava a agir assim? Ou melhor ainda: porque raio tinha ela de ter dado ao cão o nome _Gabriel_? Nem ela sabia muito bem.

"Ok, não precisas de contar nada." Gabriel deu assim a conversa por terminada. Porquê tanto problema para dizer um nome? Mas que estava curioso, lá isso estava. No entanto, virou-se para a frente e não disse mais nada.

Anna ficou tentada em responder-lhe mas que iria dizer? A verdade? Como ia explicar depois? Isto, partindo do princípio que sobrevivia à vergonha. Será que ele tinha ficado muito chateado? Provavelmente, sim. Era normal que ele levasse aquilo muito a peito, tendo em consideração o assunto. O facto é que Gabriel não lhe disse mais nada durante toda a aula e as coisas só se agravaram na aula de Ciências.

Tudo começou quando Anna foi abordada durante o intervalo por uma rapariga que nunca vira antes. Era um pouco mais baixa que ela, tinha uns longos cabelos loiros, olhos muito claros e a sua pele era muito branca. Parecia uma autêntica princesa retirada duma história de encantar.

"Tu és a Anna?" A sua voz era também suave, mas firme.

"Sim..."

A rapariga pareceu indecisa por instantes mas depois falou "Eu sou a Heather... És amiga do Gabriel, não és?"

Anna estranhou aquela pergunta, porém no fim assentiu afirmativamente. Depois viu a rapariga abrir um dos seus cadernos nervosamente (notou isto, porque a sua mão tremia um pouco) e retirou de lá um envelope branco.

"Podes dar-lhe isto?"

Anna pegou relutantemente no envelope e ficou algum tempo a olhar para ele. Um envelope para Gabriel? Não podia ser coisa boa, pelo menos não para ela de certeza. Este pensamento quase a chocou. Qual era o problema em entregar um envelope? Que tinha ela a ver com aquilo? Exactamente! Nada.

"Podes?"

Podia? Aqui, Anna começou a assustar-se. Porque é que de repente não queria de maneira alguma fazer aquele simples favor? Não podia estar com ciumes... podia? Claro que não! Assim, pegou no envelope decididamente e respondeu à pergunta que Heather lhe fizera.

"Claro que posso!"

Depois de percorrer ocaminho para o segundo andar e ter atenção em passar longe de todos os caixotes do lixo por que passava, Anna entrou na sala, já atrasada. O professor Frankenstein nem se deu conta da sua chegada (ou fingiu não dar) e Anna sentou-se rapidamente. Depois de 'lembrar-se' do motivo por que chegara a Ciências àquela hora, ela abriu o seu livro, tirou o envelope de lá e suspirou sentindo-se uma verdadeira tonta.

"Toma."

Gabriel olhou para ela pela primeira vez (primeira vez que ela notasse, isto é) e pegou no envelope de papel desconfiadamente. Sentindo-se ainda um pouco chateado com a aula passada, Gabriel planeava em nem lhe dizer nada mas quando sentiu um leve, mas agradável cheiro vindo das suas mãos, começou a preocupar-se.

"Anna, o que é isto?"

"Abre..."

"Meu Deus, será possível, Anna? Estás a confessar?"

Se o professor Frankenstein não fosse tão prevísivel ao fim de algumas semanas, Anna teria dado um salto maior. Da mesma forma, Gabriel mal se assustou. O professor era silêncioso, mas não o suficiente para lhe passar despercebido.

"Não é minha!" explicou Anna rapidamente.

"Ohh... de quem é então?" perguntou Frankenstein dando uma cotovelada ao seu aluno. Anna começou _mesmo _a sentir-se incomodada com aquilo e abriu o caderno com o intuito de passar o sumário que estava no quadro, mas depois o professor decidiu sentar-se na sua mesa mesmo à sua frente tapando-lhe a vista.

Gabriel encolheu os ombros e retirou uma folha de dentro do envelope. Por momentos tivera medo de ser cor-de-rosa mas felizmente para si, era normal. Era uma carta com uma dúzia de linhas, letra de rapariga e um início que quase o fez guardar aquilo para só ler em casa. 'Querido Gabriel,' começava por dizer...

Naquela altura, três perguntas não lhe saíam da cabeça: Porque é que aquilo tinha de acontecer com ele quando o 'felizardo' costumava ser Vlad? Porque é que a tal Heather (Gabriel lera a assinatura antes de mais) se havia lembrado de dar aquilo logo a Anna? E porque é que ele tinha a sensação que depois de ler aquilo teria de ocorrer ali uma leitura em grupo? Gabriel não conseguiu resolver nenhuma das questões, era óbvio que tudo aquilo era puro azar.

Quando reparou que tinha sobre si dois pares de olhos mais curiosos do que ele, Gabriel chegou-se para o seu canto, na parte direita da mesa e começou a ler para si. Cerca de cinco minutos mais tarde e depois de ler aquilo quatro vezes, Gabriel limpou a garganta, dobrou a carta e pô-la no seu lugar.

"E?" perguntou Frankenstein.

"E o quê?"

"O que é que ela diz?"

"Nada de especial..."

Em resposta a isto, Frankenstein pegou no envelope antes que Gabriel o tentasse impedir (Gabriel não o fez a tempo) e abriu a carta.

"Se não é nada de especial, então podemos ler. A não ser claro que estejas tão emocionado, que queiras guardar esta relíquia só para ti..."

"Lê!"

Frankenstein sorriu para si próprio, arrastou uma cadeira para o meio de Anna e Gabriel e sentou-se.

"Pessoal! Abram os livros nas página 58 e façam a ficha que tem lá. Tirei um dos exercícios para o teste, portanto tomem atenção."

Mesmo estando preparados para o teste, todos acharam que insistir mais um pouco em revisões não era má ideia, ou seja, ninguém estava particularmente a gostar de só Gabriel e Anna terem atenção, contudo a pequena informação que o professor acabara de dar tinha sido quase um prémio de consolação. Toda a gente adorava isto no professor Frankenstein: ele costumava ajudar muito toda a gente. Talvez mais do que devesse.

Anna estava decidida a ignorar aquilo e fazer os exercícios da página 58, mas Frankenstein fez questão de se aproximar dela e querer partilhar. Como podia ela resistir? Estava a morrer de curiosidade. Tentando que Gabriel não desse conta, ela espreitou pelo ombro do professor e começou a ler também...

"'Nada de especial'?" perguntou Anna cerca de dois minutos depois. Frankenstein terminou também de ler e lançou ao aluno um olhar de desaprovação.

"Para mim, não."

Anna estava negativamente impressionada, e surpreendentemente, desiludida até. "Como podes ser tão insensível?"

"Porque é que ela não vem falar comigo? Eu dava mais valor se ela me dissesse isto pessoalmente."

"Não te passou pela cabeça que ela não te conhece e que pode ter medo da tua reacção!"

"Exactamente! Não me conhece. Então como pode estar apaixonada?"

Frankenstein olhava para um e depois para o outro, sucessivamente. Primeiro, achara que Anna tinha razão. Agora já não tinha tanta certeza. Gabriel até que tinha os seus argumentos...

Isto fez Anna enervar-se mais do que aconselhável "És mesmo... mesmo... rapaz! Não nos entendes mesmo! Pensa um bocadinho, cabeça oca! Ninguém disse que te amava, nem que não podia viver sem ti! Ela disse que estava apaixonada!É muito diferente!"

"Só de me ver?"

"Sabes lá se não se passaram outras coisas? Coisas que nem sequer te deste conta? Também como podias? És um rapaz!" Anna conseguia controlar o seu volume mas não o que dizia. Gabriel teve a impressão que se eles não estivessem numa sala de aula, ela estaria a gritar "Põe esse teu orgulho masculino de lado, faz um esforço e imagina que és uma rapariga, idiota! Um dia calhas de ver um rapaz super giro, corpo espectacular, de dar no olho mesmo. Ficas impressionada, é normal! Ainda por cima parece ser extremamente simpático para os amigos... e para as amigas também! De facto, reparas que ele passa todo o tempo a _flirtar_ com elas mas pronto, ninguém é perfeito!"

"Estás a insinuar que eu _flir-_"

"Não me interrompas se fazes favor! Depois tens a sorte (ou azar) de ter aulas ao pé dele... na sala ao lado! Ou seja tens de aturar a sua presença várias vezes por semana e mesmo que quisesses não podias fazer nada para o impedir. Depois um dia... tu tens a sensação que ele sorriu na tua direcção (é óbvio que não sorriu nada, ele na verdade estava a rir-se para alguém atrás de ti mas tu não sabes disso) e esse simples gesto, claro mexeu contigo. É também óbvio que ele não faz ideia que tu sequer existes, mas um dia ele calha de dar-te o lugar dele na cafetaria, ou então cede-te passagem quando se cruzam, isto por puro cavalheirismo, claro e tu simplesmente derretes-te. E não é para ficares comovida? Claro que é! Porque tu és uma rapariga! És um ser sensível que acha este tipo de atitudes atraentes numa pessoa! Então pensas: 'Uau... se calhar começo a gostar dele...' Percebeste, palhaço!"

A quase paralização de Gabriel impediu-o de dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa e Frankenstein tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca subtilmente aberta. Ele fui o único a falar. "Anna, queres ir até lá fora ou qualquer coisa do género?"

"Obrigada, Victor." Anna estava zangada demais para ficar envergonhada com tudo o que dissera. Pelo menos tivera o cuidado de ter falado aquilo tudo baixo e ninguém dera conta de nada.

Gabriel seguiu-a com o olhar até a porta se fechar e só quando deixou de a ver é que assimilou bem tudo tudo o que fora obrigado a ouvir. Apesar do tom dela e do 'insensível', 'idiota' e 'palhaço' que o seu ego teve de sofrer, Gabriel começou a rir. Depois apontou para a porta "Posso...?"

"Força. Já vais tarde..."

Anna foi alcançada quando ia já no fim do corredor e Gabriel ouviu um número considerável de insultos à sua pessoa, entre o momento em que estava perto dela o suficiente para a ouvir, até a interceptar.

"Espera..."

"Não te atrevas a seguir-me!" Anna tinha medo das suas acções, agora. Não conseguia compreender bem porque estava tão alterada, mas sabia que não faltava muito para partir para a violência. Não que ele fosse ficar muito afectado se ela o fizesse, mas pelo menos ja dava para descomprimir. Ele estava a pô-la doida!

"É aquilo que pensas de mim?" Gabriel tinha estampado no rosto o sorriso mais bem intencionado do mundo, mas ele só serviu para a enervar ainda mais. Desta vez ela não o demostrou, mas por dentro estava a ferver cada vez mais.

"Não. Não é. Agora que penso bem, o exemplo que dei não serve. Não se aplica a ti. Sabes porquê? Porque tu não cederias o teu lugar ou o caminho quando te cruzasses com alguém. Aliás, tu não te cruzas, tu dás encontrões!"

A raiva dela só pareceu entretê-lo ainda mais e ele teve de morder o lábio inferior para evitar rir.

"Se bem que eu disse coisas que se aplicam definitivamente a ti!"

"Eu fiquei com a impressão de ter sido descrito..."

"Quanta pretensão, meu Deus..."

Anna estava tão irritada que falhou em reparar que ele tinha colocado ambas as mãos nos braços dela.

"Estás com ciúmes..."

Foi a vez de Anna começar a rir, e duma forma convincente não fosse uma pequena quebra no final que a denunciou. Estava a chegar ao seu limite, conseguia sentir isso. Tinha uma enorme vontade de bater-lhe se fosse necessário, se isso servisse para lhe tirar aquele sorriso estúpido da cara.

"Ciúmes? És mesmo muito convencido, sabias? És horr-"

"Simpático, super giro, corpo espectacular. Já disseste..."

Aqui, Gabriel soube que tinha abusado e o resultado não se fez esperar: Anna rugiu quase fora de si e afastou os seus braços dele, violentamente.

"És insuportável!"

Gabriel não fez nada para impedi-la de afastar-se. Já tinha o que queria.

"Onde vais?"

"Não é da tua conta!" O modo torto como ela disse isto, seguido de uma quase exigência, foi quase cómico "E faz o favor de dizer à Mar para pedir ao meu irmão a minha morada! Ou então para ir com ele!

"Ok... e vou tentar não _flirtar _com ela enquanto faço isso..."

Se o olhar de Anna pudesse matar, ele estava certamente bem morto.

"Vais para casa, é?"

"Vou! Para bem longe de ti!"

O que quer que fosse que saísse da boca dela, o sorriso de Gabriel simplesmente não se desvanecia "Queres que te leve?"

"NÃO!"

A ausência de Anna passou despercebida a quase todos. Velkan tinha notado que ela tinha saído e quando ela não voltou até ao toque de saída é que perguntou a Gabriel onde ela estava. Ele respondeu que ela tinha ido para casa mas que não se preocupasse que ela estava bem, apenas irritada. Gabriel falhou em mencionar que ela estava irritada por causa dele mas de qualquer modo ele acabaria por saber de qualquer modo.

Consequentemente, Gabriel lembrou-se do _pedido cordial _de Anna e foi falar com Mar. Quando ele lhe transmitiu o recado, Mar ficou repentinamente pálida e começou a ter dificuldade em articular. A rapariga ficou quase um minuto a tentar dizer que não podia ir para casa de Anna com Velkan pois teria de almoçar em casa e que também não podia pedir a morada ao irmão da rapariga pois estava mesmo atrasada para fazer o que quer que fosse que tinha para fazer, pois Mar também não deu essa informação. No fim, explicou que tinha combinado ir para casa de Anna estudar, mas que no final de contas já não achava que valia a pena pois a matéria não era tão complicada quanto isso. Gabriel achou isto estranho, mas disse, juntando assim o útil ao agradável, que a levaria lá depois do almoço.

Ao ouvir isto, Mar esqueceu um pouco o que a preocupava. Ele sabia onde Anna morava? Desde quando? E foi exactamente isto que ela perguntou.

Gabriel não disse a verdade. Respondeu que não conhecia a sua morada, mas que a podia arranjar com Jinette. Pelo menos tinha sido isso o que tinha acontecido antes, portanto Gabriel não se sentiu tão mal por mentir. Achou melhor fazê-lo. Não ia Mar e as outras começarem a pensar coisas que não devessem...

Anna não tivera a mínima fome para almoçar. Como nem o pai, nem Velkan estavam ali para a estimular, ela acabou por não fazer almoço nenhum. Era impressionante como ainda se sentia nervosa quase duas horas depois de ter voltado para casa. Apenas depois de tomar um banho é que começou finalmente a sentir-se mais calma. O seu estado tinha sido tal, que pensara até em banhar-se em água fria mas não tivera coragem para isso. Naquele dia até que fazia calor, mas não o suficiente para uma atitude tão extrema.

Decidida em esquecer o que se passara na escola, Anna vestiu uma t-shirt e uns calções, ligou o rádio do seu quarto e começou a fazer alongamentos em cima da cama. Soava uma música bem calma que certamente a ajudaria a relaxar...

_Bless the day he came to me_

_Angel's wings carried him to me _

_Heavenly_

_I can fly... _

_But I want his wings_

_I can shine even in the darkness_

_But I crave the light that he brings_

_Revel in the songs that he sings_

_My angel,_ _Gabriel..._

Relaxar? Anna levantou-se tão rápido que teve a impressão de ter deslocado uma costela. Depois de mudar de estação de rádio o mais rapidamente que pode, respirar bem fundo, e deixar-se cair na cama é que ela se acalmou. Gabriel era um nome perfeitamente normal, porquê a surpresa?

_You're all I ever wanted, but I'm terrified of you_

_My castle may be haunted, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've cast my spell on millions, but I'm terrified of you_

_Baby I do this from the ceiling, but I'm terrified of you..._

Talvez Anna fizesse melhor se pegasse no material de psicologia e desse uma vista de olhos já que iria explicar umas coisas a Mar.

_I've never ran from no one, but I'm terrified of you_

_See my heartbeat is a slow one, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've been around for ages, but I'm terrified of you_

_Put my fang across the stage, but yet I'm terrified of you _

Anna fez mesmo isso, pegou no caderno e livro de psicologia e começou a ler. '_O adolescente desenvolve a importante capacidade de perceber sentimentos e emoções tanto em si próprio como nos outros...' _Era espantosa a facilidade com que ela se distraía. Já para não falar dos motivos... _'O adolescente desenvolve a importante capacidade de perceber sentimentos e emoções tanto em si próprio como nos outros...' _Ou talvez não. Anna não conseguia perceber porque se sentia assim. Muito menos a razão. Ou pior ainda: talvez não quisesse perceber...

_Give me the chance to dance romance_

_Don't run I'm not the sun_

_So much at stake...oh! Bad choice of words_

_But I'm not the gun shot, with silver bullets_

_And I can count (one, two, three), plus I make great peanut butter_

_And jelly sandwiches..._

_Van Helsing... _

Desta vez, Anna ficou chocada demais para se mexer. As suas mãos começaram a tremer pela segunda vez naquele dia e ela fechou o livro devagar. Teria ouvido bem? Ou aquilo era a coincidência mais cruel de sempre ou estava enlouquecer. Gabriel era um nome mais ou menos usual, Van Helsing, _não_.

Depois de desligar o rádio, Anna abraçou-se à almofada e deitou-se encolhida sentindo-se pela primeira vez perdida. Tinha ficado tão desiludida com ele por causa da Heather. Mas depois ele defendera o seu ponto de vista com tanto afinco que parecia mesmo achar-se com a razão. Talvez até tivesse a sua razão - pequeníssima razão. Mas o que realmente a preocupava era como ela tinha ficado depois de ser provocada. Ele sempre fazia aquilo com ela, mas nunca tinha sido daquela forma, não ao ponto de aenfrentar daquela maneira. E o pior era que nisso ele tinha toda a razão: ela estava sim com ciúmes. Seria possível que ela estivesse a...

A campainha escolheu este momento para tocar e Anna apercebeu-se que Mar havia finalmente chegado. Com uma leve onda de alívio, ela percebeu que uma cara amigável ajudaria com certeza a retirar-lhe aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, ou pelo menos a distraí-la. Mas Mar não apareceu sozinha e a cara 'nova' certamente não a distraiu.

Ao ver a sua cara de surpresa, Gabriel levantou ambas as mãos em rendição e prometeu a si próprio não continuar o que tinha começado na escola. Ia comportar-se. Pelo menos naquela altura.

Mar estava atrás dele, quase como se estivesse a esconder. Tinha a cabeça meia inclinada e espreitava pelo ombro de Gabriel como que se estivesse com medo de algo.

"Vim só trazê-la, mais nada, já vou embora." informou o rapaz muito rapidamente.

Se Anna estivesse no seu estado normal, provavelmente teria pensado que se assim fosse, não era necessário ele estar ali, podia ter ficado pelo carro... mas como não estava, a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi que se estivesse de acordo com a estação como toda a gente, naquela altura estaria de calças, não calções. Devia ter vivido num país frio noutra vida, só podia...

Vendo que Anna não estava muito para conversas, Gabriel achou por bem fazer exactamente o que dissera "Entregue?" perguntou ele a Mar. Ela anuiu e entrou quando Anna lhe deu passagem.

"Obrigada, Gabriel."

"De nada. Bem, vou indo, meninas. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã..." Mar respondeu de um modo mecânico. Os seus sentidos procuravam (mas não queriam de modo algum encontrar) algum movimento ou som vindo de dentro de casa.

"_Até amanhã, Anna_..." Gabriel não sairia dali até ela dizer algo. Isso era certo.

"Até amanhã..." respondeu ela finalmente. A sua voz saíra-lhe um pouco rouca como se a sua garganta estivesse seca.

Agora um pouco mais satisfeito, Gabriel virou costas e foi embora. Depois de fechar a porta e tendo assim, Gabriel fora do seu campo visual, Anna recompôs-se um pouco e tomou um pouco de atenção à sua convidada. Mar parecia mais irrequieta do que o normal e muito, muito desconfortável.

"Estamos sozinhas?"

Anna respondeu afirmitivamente e decidiu por bem irem para o seu quarto duma vez.

Só depois de se ver entre quatro paredes e atrás duma porta convenientemente fechada é que Mar finalmente sossegou. Se Anna soubesse o aperto que ela estava a sentir de estar ali... Quem lhe dera poder contar-lhe, mas eles eram irmãos e Mar tinha a certeza que Anna acabaria por dar-lhe razão a ela. E discórdia não era necessária ali. Além disso, Anna não era preciso ser arrastada para o assunto, principalmente quando ele estava (teoricamente) enterrado.

Depois de Mar conhecer o inacreditavelmente adorável cachorro novo de Anna, elas começaram a estudar e após cerca de vinte minutos, Mar já tinha a certeza que faltavam ao professor Spivey sérias capacidades de se fazer entender. Uma hora depois, teve a certeza que ele devia de pensar seriamente em reformar-se. Era incrível o modo como ele complicara a matéria toda. Anna explicara tudo sob o seu ponto de vista, que não era propriamente o mesmo do professor, mas pelo menos agora já entendia melhor.

Por volta das 16 horas e depois de duas horas de estudo, as conversas extra-escolares começaram inevitalmente a surgir.

"Pronta para amanhã?"

"Acho que sim." respondeu Anna "Mas não vou preocupar-me mais com isso. Mas não entendo porquê tantos obstáculos."

"É fácil. E faz todo o sentido ser assim. O que se passa é o seguinte: há montes de raparigas naquela escola giras e com vontade suficiente para entrarem na claque. Muitas mesmo e isso torna-se um problema, acredita. Então os testes são para isso mesmo: assustar quem não se quer dedicar o suficiente."

Anna ficou impressionada com isto. Não fazia ideia que as coisas se passavam daquele modo. Quereria isto dizer que ela estava preocupada em _não _conseguir entrar? Não podia ser. Ela nem estava minimamente interessada, apenas concordara... nem sabia bem porquê para dizer a verdade.

"E funciona?"

"Funciona. É por isso que o grupo está igual desde o início do ano passado. A verdade é que nós somos todas muito dedicadas àquilo. Até a Brooke e as outras. Podem até ser grandes vacas, mas são fiéis à claque e ninguém quer que as coisas mudem. Foi por causa disso que a Brooke se opôs à tua entrada, por ser-te tão fácil, por seres convidada, entendes?"

Anna entendeu, mas não concordou. Tinha a certeza que Brooke não gostara dela desde o primeiro dia, devido... bem, devido a muitas coisas... De qualquer modo, mesmo se verdade, aquilo não fora razão para Brooke ser tão hostil para com ela e Mar devia saber isso.

Antes que pudesse responder o que quer que fosse, ouviu-se alguém a bater à porta e Mar olhou entrou em pânico instantaneamente. Sentiu um desagradável frio no estômago e os dedos que tinha posto à frente da boca, tremiam. Quem mais podia ser senão Velkan?

"Queres alguma coisa para além de me chateares?" Pelos vistos, também Anna já sabia.

Ouviu-se um breve riso "Porque é que isto tá trancado? Abre."

Ao ouvir a voz dele, Mar fechou os olhos e encolheu-se um pouco. Não ia aguentar isto. Não conseguia parecer-lhe e muito menos ser-lhe indiferente, pelo menos ainda não. Tudo ainda estava tão fresco na sua memória...

"Não abro nada. O que queres?"

"O... _Boppy_."

"Parvalhão!"

"A sério, mana, paz."

Com uma cara de poucos amigos, Anna levantou-se e foi buscar _Boppy _à sua cama. Quando Mar a viu a dirigir-se à porta, mordeu a língua com força e num impulso saltou para o chão mesmo ao lado da cama, onde não seria visível da porta. Se assim fosse apanhada, com certeza morreria de vergonha, mas não conseguia, não podia deixar-se ser vista. Tinha de arriscar.

"Que estás a fazer aí dentro?" perguntou Velkan quando a irmã abriu a porta.

"Estamos a estudar."

"Ahh... agoras ensinas o cão a ler?"

Anna rolou os olhos. O humor do irmão estava um tanto ridículo. "Não, eu e o _Boppy_. Eu e a M-"

"Ele já bebeu o leite?" perguntou Velkan quando sentiu o animal a tornar-se um pouco irrequieto.

"Não... faz isso se faz favor..."

Velkan sorriu e beijou a irmã no rosto antes que ela pudesse fugir. Depois afastou-se.

Anna pôs a cabeça de fora do quarto e disse antes que ele desaparecesse no andar de baixo "Não vás muito longe. Temos assuntos pendentes!"

Quando ouvir a porta a fechar, Mar encostou a cabeça à cama e suspirou verdadeiramente aliviada. Tão perto...

"Mar?" chamou Anna quando não a viu em lado nenhum. Onde estava ela? Foi aí que Mar levantou a cabeça assim como uma mão, mostrando um lápis.

"Caíu..."

Depois sentou-se de novo na cama e começou a mexer furiosamente no feixo do seu casaco. Tinha sido uma grande sorte não ter sido apanhada. Então se conseguisse sair dali sem ser vista seria um autêntico milagre. Ele não podia vê-la em casa dele. Era bem possível que pensasse que ela ali estava com o intuito de vê-lo e isso não podia de maneira nenhuma acontecer. Para além de não ser a verdade, Mar tinha o seu orgulho e por mais que o tempo passasse e a ferida sarasse, ela nunca ia esquecer o que se passara.

Pondo de parte desde o início, o plano de sair dali pela janela devido a encontrarem-se no primeiro andar (para não falar, Anna poder achar isso estranho), Mar decidiu ir embora normalmente. A parte mais difícil agora, seria passar despercebida. Depois de anunciar que ia para casa, Mar não pode recusar que Anna a levasse até à porta. Isso não seria bom se Anna chamasse a atenção delas, o que era bem possível de acontecer. É que se Velkan tivesse ido alimentar o cachorro, a probabilidade de ele estar na cozinha era grande, ou seja ela estava encurralada.

Tentando não ficar mais nervosa do que já estava, Mar decidiu sair daquele quarto duma vez e depois de abrir a porta, deixou que Anna guiasse o caminho. Ambas percorreram o corredor caladas e ao chegarem às escadas, Mar olhou para todos os lados e assim começou a descer as escadas pé-ante-pé, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Estava a ter sorte pois Anna também pouco ou nenhum ruído fazia. Agora que pensava no assunto, ela estava um pouco mais calada do que o normal naquela tarde. No final até pareceu um pouco ridículo: Anna estava já no andar debaixo enquanto Mar ainda ia a meio das escadas. Quando a rapariga loira reparou na outra com uma expressão esquisita, achou melhor acelerar o passo.

No rés-do-chão encontrava-se um silêncio de morte. As portas estavam todas fechadas e as luzes apagadas. A única luz que entrava na casa era a que entrava pela janela, e esta também não era em grande quantidade. Mar achou melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível, visto que Velkan parecia não estar ali. Talvez estivesse no seu quarto ou algo do género...

Ao passar da soleira da porta Mar sentiu-se finalmente livre. A sorte que havia tido era realmente indescritível.

"Obrigada, Anna." Talvez tivesse valido a pena toda a agonia sentida até ali. Aquelas explicações tinham sido deveras úteis.

"Fica à vontade." Aqui o sorriso de Anna sumiu-se e a sua cara adquiriu uma expressão preocupada e até chateada "Caramba, Velkan! Não venhas com ele cá para fora!"

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Mar congelou dos pés à cabeça e a respiração ficou-lhe presa no peito. Virou a cabeça lentamente e lá estava Velkan de pé, a poucos metros dela, com o cão nos braços e a olhar para ela.

Velkan demorou algum tempo a acreditar nos seus olhos. Mar? Ali? Uma data de perguntas fizeram questão de o perturbar e ele acabou por não conseguir pensar em respostas para qualquer uma delas. Para piorar a situação ele não fazia ideia do que dizer, isto claro, se fosse dizer alguma coisa. Deveria? Talvez sim. Avaliando a situação, ele concluiu que não havia qualquer razão para não se falarem.

A cara surpresa de Mar não foi uma grande encorajamento, mas no fim...

"Olá..."

Se Mar antes não conseguia reagir, esta simples palavra fez com que surgisse de dentro dela um sentimento nada bonito chamado raiva. Como tinha coragem de falar para ela com tanta naturalidade como que se nada se tivesse passado? Admitindo que se fosse para abrir a boca correria sério risco de dizer algo de que mais tarde se arrependeria, Mar limitou-se a levantar a cabeça e começou a afastar-se a passos largos. Estava ainda mais desapontada, se possível. Seria aquele cinismo por causa da irmã? Só podia, visto que eles nunca tinham trocado uma única palavra, excepto em casa de Vlad. De facto, em casa de Vlad eles haviam trocado muitas coisas sem dúvida. Mar sentiu as lágrimas a voltarem. Como se arrependia agora...

Ao obter esta reacção, Velkan baixou o olhar devagar e fixou-o na relva da sua entrada sentindo-se realmente triste. Que tinha ele feito de tão mal, para receber um tratamento assim? Não fazia sentido. A não ser que Brooke afinal tivesse razão naquilo que afirmara acerca dela e que ele não quis aceitar. Não via outra explicação para este comportamento. Talvez o melhor fosse desistir de tentar entender.

Depois de assistir a tudo aquilo, Anna ficou no mínimo confusa. Que tinha sido tudo aquilo? Ela viu depois Velkan dirigir-se a si, deixar _Boppy_ com ela e entrar em casa sem dizer nada.

"Velkan, fala comigo. O que foi isto?"

Ele levantou a mão e abanou a cabeça, todavia o que a fez calar-se de imediato foi a cara dele. Anna conhecia aquela expressão, vira-a há muito pouco tempo atrás sem saber do que se tratara. Naquele momento obteve a sua resposta. Abraçando _Boppy_ contra si, Anna subiu as escadas a correr e foi para o seu quarto pensar em tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Estava curiosa em saber o que se tinha passado e não via a hora de chegar o dia seguinte. Tinha a sensação que poderia haver uma pessoa que soubesse mais do que ela acerca deste assunto.

Por mais que tentasse, foi impossível a Mar tentar disfarçar o seu péssimo estado psicológico no dia seguinte. Não queria dar nas vistas para não ter que falar no assunto. Já lhe era tão difícil pensar nele, quanto mais falar, revivê-lo desse modo. No entanto, a sua ultimamente sempre presente tristeza era clara de se ver, especialmente a quem lhe era próximo.

"Mar, vocês encontraram-se ontem, não encontraram?"

Lee perguntou isto depois de Mar se mostrar relutante em entrar na sala. O motivo da sua cara não foi difícil de supor. Verona não dizia nada, mas olhava para a amiga um tanto impacientemente. Também queria respostas.

"Parem com isso! Estão a dar nas vistas!"

"Se falasses duma vez não dávamos."

Aqui Mar começou a irritar-se "Vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, não sabem? Já chega! Não quero falar sobre isso! Acabou!"

Agora também irritada, Lee passou os cadernos do braço esquerdo para o direito e o seu tom de voz aumentou levemente "Talvez devesse perguntar-lhe directamente a ele! Aproveitava e perguntava outras coisinhas que me estão a incomodar há algum tempo!"

"Aleera! Não te atrevas..." avisou Mar com uma voz séria. Era assim tão difícil entende-la? Talvez devesse ter ficado em casa onde estaria melhor, todavia não queria de modo algum demonstrar fraqueza mesmo quando era mesmo assim que se sentia: fraca, cansada, saturada.

Vendo que tinha feito Lee e Verona ficarem quietas, Mar sossegou um pouco e entrou na sala duma vez antes que elas se lembrassem de continuar a conversa.

Mesmo já falando pouco, Velkan foi ficando cada vez mais quieto ao aproximar-se da escola. Quando ele e Anna entraram na sala a faltarem pouco mais de cinco minutos para as nove, ele estava completamente em silêncio. Anna pousou os seus livros e sentou-se na mesa sentindo-se impotente. Queria tanto que o irmão conversasse com ela, que partilhasse o que sentia, por mais mau que fosse...

"Passou-se alguma coisa?"

Anna levantou a cabeça e admirou-se ao encontrar Gabriel sentado ao seu lado. Nem tinha dado conta da sua chegada.

"Estás com uma cara..."

Anna olhou de relance para o irmão e vendo que ele estava noutro mundo e não podia de maneira alguma ouvi-la, cruzou as pernas em cima da mesa e chegou-se mais para o pé de Gabriel.

"Era mesmo contigo que eu queria falar."

"Diz..."

"Hmm... tu és mesmo próximo da Mar, não és?"

Com isto Gabriel sentiu a sua testa enrugar-se automaticamente em preocupação. O que iria sair dali?

"Sou, claro. Porquê?"

Gabriel viu Anna bater com o indicador no lábio como que se estivesse com medo de falar e isto só fez a sua curiosidade aumentar.

"Sabes de algo que se tenha passado entre ela e o meu irmão?" Vendo a expressão de Gabriel iluminar-se como que se tivesse lembrado de algo, ela teve necessidade de expor mais o que lhe ia na mente "É que ele anda estranho... e ela ontem também estava estranha. Depois encontraram-se e ainda ficaram pior." Anna fez sinal com a cabeça e ambos olharam para Velkan que, enterrado na carteira, fazia desenhos no caderno de Psicologia. Por coincidência, Mar fazia o mesmo, mas na mesa. _'M - 19/10/04 - 8h57' _

"Vês"

Gabriel deixou os olhos sob a amiga e apoiou o queixo numa mão como se estivesse em profundo pensamento. E estava. Agora lembrava-se ter visto Mar e Velkan em casa de Vlad. Como era possível ter-se esquecido daquilo?

"O que sabes acerca disso?" Vendo que ele não lhe respondia, Anna puxou-o pelos colarinhos começando a sentir-se exasperada "Conta!"

"Eles... huh... estiveram juntos em casa do Vlad."

"Juntos?"

"Curtiram, Anna."

"Curtiram?"

"_Sim..._"

Anna por momentos pareceu lívida e as suas mãos cairam nos joelhos. Porque é que só estava a saber daquilo naquela altura e em segunda mão?

Sentindo uma presença atrás de si, voltou-se e viu Brooke mesmo atrás de si, abaixando-se ao lado de Velkan. Ela disse-lhe qualquer coisa e o rapaz respondeu-lhe com um sorriso muito pequeno. Um sorriso. Anna não conseguira sequer fazer com que o irmão a olhasse a manhã inteira.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela sentiu três dedos à frente dos seus lábios e a sua indignação em palavras não passou da garganta.

"Ignora."

Anna afastou-se irritada "_Ignorar_? Como é que ele conversa com _ela _e _comigo _não?" A sua voz era baixa, não fosse ele tapar-lhe a boca de novo.

"Eu não sei. O que sei é que ela é matreira. Não o culpes sem saberes a história toda..." disse-lhe Gabriel compreensivamente. "Com sorte ela só está ali para nos ouvir."

Esta noção fez Anna calar-se de repente ao dar-lhe uma ideia "Ah, sim...?"

"É bem possível..."

"Então..." começou Anna falando no seu tom normal "Como o teu fim-de-semana?"

Gabriel lançou-lhe um olhar cauteloso. Não achava boa ideia provocar Brooke se fosse essa a ideia dela. E se ele já conhecia algo de Anna, era exactamente isso que ela ia fazer.

"Foi bom... E o teu?" perguntou a medo. Estava perto, ele conseguia senti-lo...

"Extraordinariamente solitário sem ti."

Brooke virou a cabeça quase que maquinalmente não querendo acreditar no que ouvira. Até Velkan olhou. Gabriel pestanejou um pouco encabulado e não conseguiu disfarçar a sua reacção ao ouvir aquilo. Achou que estava em território perigoso e não quanto a Brooke.

Ele ficou contente quando reparou que Lee se aproximava. Talvez ela conseguisse distrair toda a gente do comentário de Anna, especialmente a ele. E conseguiu. Melhor entrada era impossível: fez-se notar às outras duas raparigas provocando-lhes dor.

Anna deu um salto ao sentir uma dor fina e repentina no final das costas e Brooke gritou ao ser pisada na mão.

"Oops... não te vi... Vais fazer os testes de tanga, Anna?"

Lee recebeu um olhar nada amigável de ambas, mas ignorou Brooke completamente. A Anna não.

"Algum - problema?" perguntou esta última entredentes.

"Ahh, não, não! Nenhum! É só que a mim incomoda-me fazer Educação Física com uma, quanto mais andar aí às cambalhotas c-"

"_Vocês importam-se de parar de falar em roupa interior à minha frente?_"

"Desculpa."

"Desculpa..."

Depois disto Gabriel adquirou uma expressão muito grave (que fez Anna lembrar-se vagamente do pai) e fixou o olhar na amiga como que se estivesse à espera que ela falasse algo. Na sua opinião, Lee não fazia este tipo de coisas com uma intenção _de todo _m� mas por vezes exagerava. Havia alturas em que agia, sim, inocentemente, mas Gabriel teve a certeza que esta não era uma dessas instâncias e ele ia fazer questão de lhe mencionar isso mais tarde.

Anna levantou-se da mesa e tomou o seu lugar na cadeira. Com Lee ali, perdera a moral para continuar a falar, mesmo quando conversar fosse algo que lhe fizesse bem numa altura como aquela.

"E...?" Agora Gabriel estava definitivamente irritadiço.

Lee sentou-se ao lado dele e pôs as pernas em cima das dele. Depois ostentou um sorriso adorável "E o quê, paixão?"

Devido à sua proximidade, Gabriel pode falar-lhe de um modo que só ela ouvisse "Lee, tu vieste aqui por alguma razão em especial, certo?"

"E eu lá preciso de uma razão para querer estar ao pé de ti?" perguntou ela pondo um braço ao longo das costas dele.

"Lee..." Gabriel achou aquilo tudo fora do normal mesmo em relação a alguém como ela. Algo não batia certo ou ele estava mesmo a perder perspicácia. "Não leves isto a mal... mas passa-se alguma coisa? Tu tens estado... atenciosa comigo ultimamente... Há algo que me queiras contar?"

"Deus, não!" exclamou ela de imediato. "Ainda não percebeste? Bolas, pensei que estivesses a alinhar..."

"E o que é que eu não percebi, minha doida? Fala!"

Lee sorriu maldosamente e sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo, o mais próximo dele possível. Anna não gostava de ser egoísta, mas os murmúrios vindos do lado começaram a atacar-lhe os nervos ao ponto de já não poder ver Aleera à frente.

"Eu não acredito que vocês se uniram contra mim" queixou-se Gabriel indignado. No entanto, sentiu que não estava a parecer indignado o suficiente para enganar a amiga. "Podem parar! Estou a falar a sério, não quero que façam mais isso. Não é bonito."

"Então estás a confirmar que está a resultar? E que tu estás preocupado com o que ela possa pensar?"

Gabriel desviou o olhar de Lee e riu ao mesmo tempo que abanava a cabeça "Eu não vou dizer mais nada, vocês distorcem tudo."

"Tu gostas dela! É tão óbvio!"

Gabriel fez uma promessa mental de não responder a mais nada acerca deste assunto, mas o que ela dissera fôra incrivelmente difícil de não comentar. O que é que era óbvio? Ele não _gostava _de Anna, apenas gostava! Sera que parecia outra coisa?

Concluindo que já não ia ter divertimento com Gabriel visto ele não ter respondido à pior provocação que ela tinha pensado, Lee deu um salto para o chão, deu a volta à mesa e abraçou o amigo por trás. "Estás em negação..." acusou ela fazendo questão em olhar Anna enquanto falava ao ouvido dele. Para o seu desânimo, Anna parecia agora, entreter-se da mesma forma que Mar- fazendo desenhos na última folha do caderno - e não prestava atenção.

Tentando ao máximo não reagir, Gabriel focou a sua atenção na parede à sua frente. Estava mais branca do que o normal, do que se lembrava dela, pelo menos. _'Lavada ou pintada?' _indagou. Quando deixou de sentir a presença de Lee atrás de si, o seu olhar desceu e fixou-se a poucos centímetros do chão. Não pensava mais na parede.

Farto de esperar, Vlad empoleirou-se na cadeira e pôs os pé em cima da mesa. Isto fez com que Verona lhe enviasse um olhar de aviso e ele voltou a por os pés no chão, cruzando os braços, aborrecido. Vendo que nem sequer tirara o material da mochila, pegou apenas nela e rumou à porta.

"Onde vais?" perguntou-lhe Verona.

Vlad abriu a porta e deu uma olhadela ao relógio "Já são 9h10. Achas que ele ainda vem?"

Mesmo após ele proferir isto todas as vozes cessaram ao mesmo tempo e o silêncio abateu-se. Vlad bufou ao mesmo tempo que praguejava inaudivelmente à sua má sorte. Deu uma volta de 180º com um enorme soriso.

"Professor!"

Ali estava pois, o professor Spivey com a sua já característica cara de mal humorado. Os seus olhos estavam mais esbugalhados do que o normal, o seu cabelo cinzento todo fora do lugar e a combinação da sua roupa era a pior de sempre.

"Achas que eu ia faltar na véspera do teste, Vladislaus? Vai-te sentar."

Vlad conteu uma resposta àquilo a muito custo e voltou para o seu lugar com uma careta estampada na cara. Ele não foi o único a reagir deste modo, pois muitos preferiam mesmo o furo às revisões...

Após uma penosa aula de revisões a Matemática com o professor Firth e ao contrário do que se esperava, Susan decidiu que não valia a pena Anna ficar na escola de propósito para ser avaliada por isso dispensou toda a gente da aula de Educação Física. Naquele dia, Anna faria apenas alguns testes de resistência e na sexta-feira faria os de ginástica. À primeira vista tudo não parecia nada demais, mas quando Mar lhe informou que a primeira coisa que ela teria de fazer era correr dez minutos sem parar, Anna começou a assustar-se. Não que não gostasse de correr. Gostava. O problema era que se aquilo era a primeira tarefa, quais seriam as seguintes?

Apesar de algumas pessoas terem querido assistir, Susan apenas permitiu a presença de Mar por ser a capitã. Visto serem testes que avaliavam apenas a resistência, não achou que o resto das raparigas da claque tivessem que assistir pois isso só faria Anna mais nervosa ainda.

Felizmente para Anna, o pavilhão estava vazio àquela hora da manhã. Por outro lado, o seu silêncio era um pouco intimidante e tentar adivinhar o que teria de fazer só piorava a situação. Se ao menos Velkan estivesse ali...

Com o soar do apito, Anna começou então a correr. Fê-lo devagar para poupar fôlego. Tinha a certeza que conseguiria fazer aquilo, mas convinha que guardasse forças para mais tarde. Com o decorrer das voltas, e reparando que Susan não trouxera qualquer material consigo, Anna concluiu com um certo alívio, que as suas tarefas não seriam nada de novo para si, excepto a exigência, claro.

Cerca de quatro minutos depois, Anna reparou em Mar fazendo-lhe um sinal para que corresse mais rápido. Anna não via porque razão teria de o fazer se só tivesse de correr durante dez minutos sem um número estipulado de voltas a percorrer, mas fê-lo à mesma. Mar devia de saber o que fazia. E o facto é que em dez minutos, Anna teria de dar a volta ao pavilhão vinte vezes, duas voltas por minuto. Susan não lhe mencionara esse pormenor propositadamente.

Tendo sido avisada a tempo, Anna terminou aos dez minutos com vinte e uma voltas completas e com o fôlego a faltar-lhe completamente. Não lhe dando sequer um minuto para descansar, Susan deu a Anna a tarefa de fazer o mesmo percurso mas apenas uma vez e com Mar às costas.

Avaliando a cara de Mar, Anna pode dizer que ela ia fazer isto contra à sua vontade. E ia mesmo. Tal coisa nunca tinha sido feita, pelo menos ela nunca tinha visto. Aquilo era para testar o quê? A resistência da espinha?

Sentindo-se um pouco mal com aquilo, Mar saltou finalmente para as cavalitas de Anna. Pelo menos era leve, senão fosse era pior.

Anna inspirou fundo, prendeu a respiração no peito e começou então o seu caminho. Pelo menos Mar não era pesada...

"Tenta arcar com o peso nas costas, vergando-te mais para a frente." Mar disse isto quando iam quase a meio do percurso e bem longe de Susan "Libera um pouco as tuas mãos. Vais precisar de força nos braços a seguir..."

"Ok... obrigada..."

Anna fez isso mesmo: dobrou-se um pouco mais e tentou fazer força nos braços o menos possível. Teve a ligeira impressão que no dia seguinte não ia conseguir levantar-se da cama.

Mal chegaram ao seu destino, Mar saltou para o chão e ajudou Anna a endireitar-se. À frente delas, Susan bebia calmamente uma garrafa com água fresca e nem sequer se preocupou em partilhar. Anna teve a estranha sensação que aquilo também fazia parte do teste, por isso nada disse e esperou novas instruções. Elas eventualmente vieram: ela teria de subir e descer o espaldar sem a ajuda dos pés. Foi a primeira tarefa que lhe proporcionou um desafio. Colocando-se em frente ao espaldar, ela olhou toda a sua altura e indagou se teria sucesso._ 'Só depois de tentar é que saberei...' _pensou ela.

Depois de deixar escapar um suspiro, Anna agarrou o espaldar com ambas as mãos, encolheu os joelhos para resistir à tentação de se apoiar com os pés e começou a subir muito lentamente. Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis... sete... oito... Chegando quase a meio Anna agradeceu ter tido o conselho de Mar minutos antes senão nem ali conseguiria ter chegado... Nove... dez... onze... doze... treze... catorze... quinze... dezasseis... dezassete. Ao alcançar o topo, Anna pousou o queixo na última tábua de madeira por uns meros segundos e começou a descer, mentalizada que seria muito mais fácil a partir dali.

Ao chegar ao chão, a rapariga suprimiu a todo o custo um som de alívio que ficou pela sua garganta. As suas mão estavam vermelhíssimas e cheias de marcas devido ao esforço e os braços, naturalmente, já lhe doiam.

Depois de ouvir Susan enunciar o teste seguinte, Anna teve a certeza que ela a queria tramar. Depois de carregar com Mar e de subir um espaldar com cerca de três metros de altura, Anna teria de fazer um pino contra a parede e apenas descer quando lhe dissessem. Os seus braços estavam uma lástima. Como iria conseguir fazer aquilo?

Tentando não desanimar depois de tudo o que já tinha feito, Anna esfregou as mãos e assegurou a ela própria que não ia desistir naquele momento. Assim, deu um pouco de lanço e fez o dito pino. Teve o cuidado de pousar as mãos completamente no chão para melhor equilibrio e não se encostar à parede não fosse isso prejudicíla. Poucos segundos depois, a dor que sentira no espaldar foi voltando gradualmente e Anna tentou ignorar isso fechando os olhos e prendendo a respiração._ 'Só mais uns segundos...' _pediu ao seu corpo _'Não tarda nada e ela diz para parar...' _Mas os segundos foram passando e Susan não dizia palavra.

Sentindo falta de ar, Anna inspirou bem fundo e a sua respiração ficou mais audível quando começou a sentir as forças falharem-lhe. Os seus braços começaram a tremer vigorosamente ao mesmo tempo que o seu sangue começou a obedecer às leis da gravidade...

Cedendo finalmente à exaustão, os pés de Anna voltaram ao solo e ela deixou-se sentar pela primeira vez desde que aquilo começara.

"Não aguento mais, desculpem..."

"Um minuto e cinquenta..." disse Susan não tirando os olhos do cronómetro. Falava mais para ela do que para as alunas.

"Quanto tempo era?" Anna esperava que aquilo não tivesse sido muito prejudicial. No final de contas tinham sido quase _dois minutos! _

"Tempo indefinido." Susan riu-se "Para ser franca eu pensei que depois de tudo não fosses aguentar meio minuto. Muito bem, estou impressionada..."

Anna olhou para cima sentindo-se confusa - provavelmente devido ao sangue que lhe subira à cabeça - mas logo de seguida, o que Susan dissera começou a fazer sentido e ela animou-se.

"Sério?"

Mar que parecia a mais feliz dali, ajudou Anna a levantar-se sentindo-se mesmo orgulhosa. Brooke ia ficar tão fora de si que ia ser divertido assitir...

"Sim e espero que te portes assim na sexta-feira." Dito isto, Susan retirou duma embalagem atrás de si na mesa uma garrafa com água igual à dela e atirou-a a Anna. Se não fosse Mar a a apanhar no último segundo, ela iria direitinha à cara da rapariga, que parecia não ir a tempo de reagir a muita coisa naquele momento.

"Obrigada."

"De nada, querida. Agora vão lá. Sei que têm teste amanhã. Boa sorte."

"Até sexta, Susan." Mar entrelaçou o seu braço no da Anna e ambas começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para os balneários em silêncio...

...Mas só até a um certo ponto.

"Nem sei o que te dizer... Foi..."

"Exaustante... quero um banho e uma cama..."

"Queres que te carregue?" sugeriu Mar apertando o braço da colega como que para a animar e incentivar.

"Não me tentes!"

Ambas riram-se o resto do caminho. Mar estava ansiosa que chegasse sexta-feira e Anna apenas satisfeita com ela própria.

Mal se viu no chuveiro, Anna fez a água correr à máxima pressão e fechou os olhos ao sentir os seus músculos relaxarem um pouco. Se pudesse, certamente não sairia dali tão cedo. Mas infelizmente para si, cedo saiu devido à insistência de Mar para se despachar. Dizia que havia uma comitiva de curiosos que tinha permanecido lá na dispensa de aula e que estavam à espera delas. Anna já fazia ideia de quem faria parte da 'comitiva', mas indagou se o irmão também estaria lá.

Não estava. Ao chegaram à rampa em frente ao campo de baseball, Anna encontrou Verona, Aleera, Carl, Vlad e Gabriel. Nada de Velkan. Parecia ter-se mesmo esquecido...

"Pouco mais de meia hora." surpreendeu-se Vlad "Foi rápido!"

"Como correu?" perguntou Gabriel.

Anna ficou algum tempo sem responder pensando como era impressionante que até os seus colegas pareciam estar mais preocupados do que o próprio irmão.

"Bem. Correu bem." respondeu por fim.

"Digamos que melhor não podia ter corrido." reforçou Mar com um sorriso que fez toda a gente acreditar nela, especialmente Lee e Verona que notaram a diferença de humor na amiga desde esse dia ao início da manhã.

Anna sentou-se num degrau e encostou-se a Mar que também se tinha sentado "Sim, mas estou morta..."

"Ainda bem..." Vlad ficava sempre satisfeito quando havia adições à claque, visto que não eram muito comuns e principalmente porque nunca faziam mal aos olhos. Anna não era excepção.

Depois de ficar quase mais uma hora na escola, Anna chegou a casa às duas da tarde em ponto. Mesmo com fome, o cansaço levou a melhor sobre si e ela decidiu dormir primeiro e comer depois. Após cair na cama tão cedo não se levantou mais.

As horas foram passando e pelas oito da noite, Velkan entrou no quarto da irmã para a acordar. Depois de a abanar suavemente, Anna fez um ruído de desagrado por terem-na perturbado, mas quando abriu os olhos e viu de quem se tratava, fez de tudo para sentar-se e não dizer nada.

"A dormir de tarde? Anda jantar."

Anna deixou-o ir à frente e só depois é que se levantou, calçou uns chinelos e desceu.

À mesa estava já seu pai, Velkan e Angelica que servia o jantar. Um agradável cheiro a massa quase a distraíu da dor que sentia nos membros superiores.

"A dormir a esta hora?"

Ouvir isto pela segunda vez e por parte de Angelica, fez Anna irritar-se. Angelica tinha todo o direito de o perguntar, Velkan não. Mesmo depois de a ver a dormir, nem assim se lembrou.

"Ah, pois! Tiveste aqueles testes não foi? Como correram?" Pelos vistos até Angelica parecia ter-se lembrado por si...

Velkan deixou o garfo escapar-se-lhe dos dedos sem querer e fitou a irmã sentindo-se culpado. Como era possível ter-se esquecido...?

"Desculpa, mana..."

Anna não lhe respondeu. Prestou atenção à sua massa (que decerto a merecia mais do que ele) e alguns segundos depois falou-lhe não lhe dirigindo o olhar.

"Pode-se saber o que andaste a fazer de tão interessante para te esqueceres de mim?"

"Nada de especial... Fui dar uma volta com a Brooke mais nada. Ando com a cabeça não sei onde ultimamente..."

"Com _quem?_" a este ponto o olhar de Anna matava.

Velkan pousou a faca com a sensação que não ia precisar mais de talheres se a conversa continuasse com aquele rumo "Anna, deixa-te de paranóias, está bem?"

"Paranóias! Ela odeia-me! Como consegues ser amigo dela sabendo disso!"

"Porque te odeia ela?" questionou Angelica não entendendo como alguém a poderia sentir isso por ela.

"Não odeia nada..."

"Odeia sim! Tem medo que eu lhe roube o ex-namorado! Acontece que ele não lhe pertence! Ela tomou-me por inimiga logo desde o dia um quando eu fiquei de me sentar ao lado do Gabriel! Ela age comigo da mesma maneira que age com a Mar, a Aleera e a Verona! Porquê? Porque são amigas dele! Aposto que ela só se está a aproximar de ti por minha causa!"

Velkan olhava a irmã incrédulo "Sabes qual é o teu problema? Achas-te importante demais."

Bóris tirou os olhos da sua comida pela primeira vez para ter uma impressão visual daquilo que os seus ouvidos tinham ouvido até àquela altura. Não gostou do que viu.

"E tu és ingénuo a ponto de meter pena!"

"_Calem-se!_"

Os irmãos olharam para o pai, alarmados por ele ter usado a sua voz para se fazer ouvir. Não era usual gritar com eles. Não costumavam dar razão para isso. Todavia Anna ficou com algo preso na garganta e não se conseguiu conter.

"Ela só te está a usar. Espero que te apercebas disso a tempo e não da pior maneira possível."

Velkan respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom educado para não voltarem a irritar o pai "Ela é minha amiga, quer gostes, quer não."

Anna riu de uma forma seca "Amiga? Que fez ela por ti para a considerares tua amiga"

"É simples: é ela que está sempre aqui quando eu não estou bem. É a única..."

Este último comentário foi particularmente duro e Anna sentiu-se profundamente magoada por ele e amoleceu. Os seus olhos começaram a humedecer-se.

"Eu preocupo-me, tu é que não falas comi-"

"E tu? Conta-me lá quem consideras teus amigos lá da turma, já que estamos na mesma situação e justifica."

Anna franziu a testa. Onde é que ele queria chegar com aquilo?

"A Mar é minha amiga, o Gabriel também."

"Porquê?"

O tom de Velkan quase a fez chorar de vez. Não se lembrava de ouvi-lo a falar duma maneira tão fria com ela.

"A Mar é sempre extremamente amigável comigo, já recorreu a mim e eu tenho a certeza que podia recorrer a ela. Não fosse a ajuda dela hoje, provavelmente nem tinha passado nos testes. Quanto ao Gabriel apesar das discussões, nós entendemo-nos. Passo grande parte do meu dia com ele e posso dizer que já conheço muita coisa dele. É meu amigo, garanto-te."

Velkan ostentava uma expressão quase trocista e as suas palavras foram implacáveis.

"Tens mesmo certeza disso? É que a Mar é amigável com toda a gente e garanto-te que isso pode significar exactamente nada. Quanto ao Gabriel, bem, ele é um rapaz, as intenções dele podem ser várias..."

"_CHEGA!_"

As palavras de Velkan atingiram Anna com a força de uma bofetada. A seguir ao espanto seguiu-se não raiva, mas desalento. Depois veio a tristeza. Como podia dizer-lhe uma coisa tão cruel?

"Ele é meu amigo." repetiu ela quando as lágrimas começaram finalmente a cair "Preocupa-se se eu apanho frio, se pareço triste, se estou fora de casa depois da meia noite ou se saio à rua de cabelo molhado... Se isso não é ser amigo, então o que é?"

Anna não queria e não esperou uma resposta. Pediu licença e retirou-se para o seu quarto. Com aquela discussão perdera completamente a fome e desejou apenas ficar sozinha.

Velkan ficou muito quieto até perder a irmã de vista e em seguida recostou-se para trás quase violentamente.

Bóris tinha os olhos tapados com ambas as mãos, mas não precisou da visão para sentir o filho a levantar-se.

"Senta-te, Velkan."

"Não tenho fome."

"_Senta-te_."

Velkan assim o fez sem contestações. Era melhor não chatear ainda mais o pai.

"Não me interessa como ou quando o fazes, mas eu quero ver isso resolvido."

Velkan cruzou os braços "Tá."

"_Perdão?_"

"Está bem, _pai_..."

Embora ter reagido mal à ordem do pai, Velkan acabou por dar-lhe razão assim que chegou ao seu quarto e pensou no assunto com a cabeça mais fria. Talvez ele tivesse exagerado no que dissera. Reconheceu que não estava no seu estado normal nos últimos dias, que dissera aquilo sobre Mar por se sentir magoado e quanto a Gabriel, possivelmente eram ciúmes, mas também não negava que tinha sido provocado e isso também contava.

Não o fazendo para obedecer directamente ao pai mas sim à sua consciência, Velkan tentou falar com a irmã no dia seguinte de manhã, mas não teve muita sorte pois ela não o quis ouvir.

Durante as aulas foi a mesma situação: em História às nove e Filosofia ao fim da manhã permaneceu muito encolhida e calada. Após o teste de Psicologia, Velkan perguntou-lhe se tinha corrido bem e ela respondeu-lhe positivamente com um tom indiferente.

Nessa tarde, Velkan também não teve sorte, pois a irmã escolheu logo essa altura para se ausentar. Mas eles teriam teste de Ciências no dia seguinte e Anna sempre estudava bastante de véspera. Velkan perguntou-se se ela teria saído de propósito para o evitar. Se bem a conhecia, era bem possível...

Provando estas suspeitas, Anna não desceu nessa noite para jantar alegando que não tinha fome e que precisava de rever a matéria.

Mas ela não podia fugir para sempre e na quinta-feira de manhã, Velkan pensou numa forma de falar com ela e desencantou um plano perfeito aos seus olhos. Por volta das dez da manhã quando Anna desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço (tinha de eventualmente fazê-lo visto não ter jantado na noite anterior), ele confrontou-a, informando-a que tinha uma dúvida a Ciências. A seu ver, por mais zangada ou magoada que estivesse, Anna nunca lhe negaria ajuda a nível escolar pois apesar de tudo, ela ainda queria o bem dele.

"Qual é a tua dúvida?" perguntou Anna enquanto desfolhava o livro minutos depois. Assumira uma completa postura profissional para manter a distância para o caso do irmão aproveitar aquilo para abordar outros assuntos. Ela não queria conversar com ele sobre absolutamente nada.

"Tu..."

Com isto, Anna elevou o olhar lentamente até fitar o irmão. Tinha a sensação que aquilo não ia ter nada a ver com Ciências.

"Não entendo como aguentas não me dares umas boas estaladas de vez em quando."

Anna sentia-se tão vulnerável que não conseguiu evitar emocionar-se com o irmão tentando fazer as pazes. Ela sabia que ele acabaria por pedir-lhe desculpa, mas não imaginou que fosse fazê-lo tão cedo. Ele costumava ser mais orgulhoso do que isto.

"Desculpa, mana. Não devia ter dito o que disse..."

Anna lutou as lágrimas com todas as suas forças, renegando a sua fragilidade. No entanto, era compreensível ela ficar daquele modo já que era raro discutir com o irmão e era muito duro para ela ficar de mal com ele quando eles eram tão próximos.

Velkan aproximou-se dele para a abraçar e Anna não fez nada para o impedir.

"Estupor..."

O rapaz quase sorriu "Posso compensar-te de algum modo?"

"Sim." Anna levantou a cabeça do peito do irmão e fitou-o "Eu sei que falaste com a Brooke, porque não falas comigo?"

"A Brooke sabe de tudo há muito tempo, mesmo antes das coisas darem para o torto. Não penses que a escolhi a ela para falar dos meus problemas em vez de ti..."

A voz carinhosa de Velkan foi quase como um antídoto à menção de Brooke que agora era quase um veneno à sua alma.

"Então conta-me o que se passou para estares assim. Eu já sei que tem a ver com a Mar, também já sei o que se passou em casa do Vlad... o resto é-me uma incógnita. Eu quero saber, quero ajudar-te..."

Velkan passou os dedos pelo cabelo da irmã e fez deslizar um pedaço dele para trás da orelha dela. Pensava no que ia dizer.

"Não há nada que possas fazer, Anna." Ele fez uma pausa para escolher no que ia falar especificamente "Eu reparei na Mar pela primeira vez no dia em que ela te fez o convite para a claque. Depois em casa do Vlad, ela foi o meu par, conversamos muito em vez de vermos o filme e depois...aconteceu. No dia seguinte não tivemos oportunidade de falar e a partir daí ela não falou mais comigo, foge de mim."

Anna pode ver que a voz dele ia tornando-se mais triste com o desenrolar da história e o revelar das suas memórias.

"Pensando que ela talvez estivesse com medo de me enfrentar, mandei-lhe um bilhete para que ela se encontrasse comigo se quisesse falar. Ela não apareceu. Agora parece que me odeia e eu não faço ideia porquê."

Anna ouviu tudo com toda a atenção e no fim ficou sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo não parecia da Mar de maneira nenhuma, mas era óbvio que Velkan não estava a mentir.

"Mano... tens a certeza que não fizeste nada que a magoasse? Não me parece que ela agisse dessa maneira apenas para te afastar..."

Velkan abanou a cabeça tristemente "Não lhe fiz nada, Anna."

"Gostas mesmo dela?"

Anna precisava de saber isto, se valia a pena ela intrometer-se no assunto.

"Não sei... Sempre que chego à sala, o primeiro lugar que eu olho é o dela. Gosto de ouvir a sua voz nas aulas mesmo sabendo que nunca falará para mim. Gosto de sentir a presença dela mesmo sabendo que ela possivelmente estará a odiar a minha... O que achas, Anna? Achas que gosto mesmo dela?"

A rapariga desta vez não conseguiu responder mesmo. Aquela história era triste demais para ela, mesmo muito triste. Amor não correspondido era mesmo uma chatice. Mas aquilo continuava a não parecer da Mar. Da Brooke talvez, mas não da Mar. A não ser que ela não fosse o que parecesse. É que de toda a turma, Mar era sem dúvida das que mais se sobressaía e daquilo que Anna podia ver (e não era pouca coisa), ela era uma pessoa honesta, que no caso de ter um rapaz interessado nela, não o tentaria afastar sendo cruel. Isto porque se Mar estivesse mesmo a fazer isso, era essa a palavra perfeita para a descrever: cruel.

"Eu tenho uma boa notícia para ti, Vlad."

Vlad levantou a cabeça muito rapidamente para fitar o amigo. Adorava boas notícias. "Tens?"

"Yep..." Gabriel sentou-se em frente ao outro rapaz na cafetaria.

"O quê?"

"Fiquei a saber em primeira mão, por parte do meu caro ex-tutor, que vamos ficar duas semanas inteiras sem Filosofia e História."

Vlad não pode fazer mais do que abrir a boca. Em seguida fechou-a para dizer algo, mas logo a abriu de novo quase como se o queixo fosse pesado demais para o segurar.

"Porquê?" perguntou por fim.

"Porque..." Gabriel tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios "...o professor Valerious e o Jinette vão para onde a Susan foi a semana passada."

O rosto pálido de Vlad pareceu ficar ainda mais branco ao iluminar-se com esta notícia. Parecia uma criança depois de receber um doce. "Duas semanas..."

Gabriel ficou satisfeito consigo por ter feito o amigo animar-se um pouco. Nos últimos dias tinha parecido muito abatido e quieto, o que não era nada dele.

"Anda daí. Temos um teste à espera..."

Mas nem isso abalou a sua felicidade. Nem um teste de Matemática ia conseguir fazê-lo naquele momento. "Duas semanas..."

Sentindo algo atrás de si a mover-se muito perto e na sua direcção, Gabriel olhou para trás de repente indo embater em cheio em alguém.

"Raios!" Anna tapou a boca com ambas as mãos e deu dois saltinhos para evitar o guincho que lutava para sair "Outra vez não..."

"Desculpa, desculpa..."

Sentindo o familiar sabor metálico do sangue na sua boca, Anna olhou-o furiosa.

"Sempre o subtil cavalheiro, Gabriel..." murmurou Vlad achando aquilo engraçado.

"Não te aproximes assim de fininho, caramba! Anuncia a tua chegada" reprimiu Gabriel "E que ias tu fazer?"

"Falar-te ao ouvido, não reparaste?"

"E porque não falas alto?"

Anna estava agora mesmo furiosa, o que já era habitual quando permanecia cinco minutos ao pé dele. "Porque é um assunto privado! Além disso_, a campainha estava a tocar!_"

"Pronto, tá bem. Fala lá..."

"_Esquece!_ Falamos depois!"

Ao vê-la afastar-se, Gabriel a companhou-a com um olhar até uma certa altura "Um dia... ainda vou conseguir que ela se cale, vais ver."

Vlad não disse nada. Apenas observou.

_'Explica como os diferentes tipos celulares do nosso organismo, contendo exactamente o mesmo material genético, podem apresentar características visíveis tão diferentes.'_

Anna leu isto depois de observar uma figura sobre o DNA humano. Sorriu. Era este o exercício que estava no livro que o Victor os tinha alertado que ia sair. Além disso era fácil por isso começou a escrever. Alguns minutos depois e várias perguntas mais à frente, Anna sentiu uma indisposição repentina e a sua caneta caiu ao sentir uma tontura. Ao pegar nela de novo, reparou que a sua mão tremia. Achou aquilo estranho. Não tinha estado nada nervosa quanto àquele teste. Porquê naquela altura?

Com alguma falta de ar, ela olhou para as janelas e deu com Brooke a observíla. Sentindo-se incomodada com isso, voltou com a atenção ao seu teste e ignorou-a. Estava certamente contente por vê-la menos bem. Mas infelizmente, Anna não conseguiu concentrar-se e começou a preocupar-se com isso.

Inspirando bem fundo, tentou focar a atenção no quadro onde estava escrito a hora do início e fim do teste. Ela não se deu conta, mas estava gradualmente a perder as forças...

Concluindo a primeira página em menos tempo do que o que esperava e virando a folha, Gabriel encontrou um exercício familiar que envolvia o esqueleto humano. Não pode evitar sorrir, ia ser fácil de certeza. Olhando para o lado para ver se Anna já chegara a essa parte, ele deu com ela estática a olhar para à frente. Estaria a pensar? Esperando algum tempo para o descobrir, ele viu que ela não se mexia. Como podia distrair-se assim num teste?

"Anna" chamou ele em surdina "Faz isso."

Mas Anna nem sequer se moveu, parecia hipnotizada.

"_Anna!_"

Gabriel não teve a certeza dela o estar ouvir, mas o facto é que Anna abaixou um pouco a cabeça e começou a respirar mais ruidosamente como estivesse em dificuldade para o fazer. A seguir a isto as suas pálpebras desceram e ela começou a cair para o seu lado esquerdo. No último segundo, Gabriel segurou-a pelo braço direito e puxou-a para cima, agora sim, começando a preocupar-se seriamente. Decidiu chamar Victor pondo o braço no ar e depois pôs ambas as mãos na cara dela.

"Que se passa?"

Anna tinha os olhos entreabertos e estava extraordinariamente pálida. Pela sua cara parecia também confusa. Não disse nada.

Mal se aproximou, Victor notou logo que algo não estava bem. Debruçou-se sobre Anna e tal como Gabriel fizera, pôs as suas mãos no rosto da rapariga. Estava gelada. Em seguida colocou dois dedos no pescoço dela para lhe sentir a pulsação.

"Ela acabou de cair..." informou Gabriel num sussurro.

Aqui, Anna falou por fim "Estou bem, não há problema..."

"O que se passa?" perguntou Velkan notando aquela 'reunião' mesmo ao seu lado.

"Quebra de tensão..." informou Victor num sussurro.

"Ar e açucar?" perguntou Gabriel enquanto tentava levantar-se sem chamar muita atenção.

"E uma cama depois, preferencialmente."

Gabriel assentiu de imediato "Consegues andar?"

"Claro que consigo andar! Já disse que que estava bem!"

Ouviu-se um _'shhhh' _do outro lado da sala e Anna ficou contente por ninguém ainda ter reparado no grupo de gente que tinha à sua volta.

Vendo que não tinha saída e antes que se lembrassem de pegar nela ao colo, Anna afastou a cadeira para trás em silêncio e levantou-se sozinha. Gabriel pôs um braço à volta das suas costas e Anna bateu-lhe na mão que se tinha pousado no seu ombro para que ele a retirasse. Gabriel fê-lo contra à sua vontade e deixou que ela caminhasse por si até à porta. Anna rezou que não lhe desse uma tontura no meio da sala.

"Deixa-me ir..." pediu Velkan preocupadíssimo.

Victor deu uma apertadela no ombro do aluno e abanou a cabeça "Não te preocupes, ela está em boas mãos. E já bastam eles os dois com metade do teste feito."

Ao ver Gabriel fechar a porta, Brooke voltou para o seu teste com um sorriso triunfante estampado na face. Pela primeira vez não se importara minimamente de ver Anna junto de Gabriel...

"Eu já disse que não vou comer isso"

"Come!" Gabriel já estava há quase cinco minutos a tentar que Anna comesse chocolate para lhe elevar o nível de açucar no sangue.

"Não!"

"Sabes, se fosses rapaz, já tinhas a porcaria do bolo enfiado nas goelas! Agradece a Deus eu ser um cavalheiro!"

Se Anna não se sentisse tão fraca, a esta hora desmanchava-se a rir. Cavalheiro...

"És mesmo teimosa! O que é que te custa?"

"Deixa-me em paz e volta para o teste eu já me sinto melhor..."

Gabriel abanou a cabeça decididamente "Não. Não vou sair daqui até comeres isto."

"Se eu comer, voltas para a sala?"

"Não."

Anna entoou um ruído de desespero. Como tinha ele coragem de chamíla teimosa se ele era igual ou pior que ela?

"Eu não quero comer chocolate!"

"Mas vais comer! Garanto-te que vais!"

"Ha! Quero ver isso..."

Gabriel suspirou saturado, cabeça numa mão, bolo de chocolate na outra. "Às vezes parece que gostas de me enervar."

Anna cruzou os braços "Se calhar até gosto."

Considerando o comentário dela como um desafio, Gabriel aproximou o bolo dela e esbarrou-o no seu nariz sujando-a com creme. Anna arregalou os olhos surpreendida. Como tinha ele coragem de jogar sujo? Isto literalmente.

"E agora?" troçou Gabriel "Vais limpar à roupa?"

Anna olhou-o de lado, mas não teve outra saída a não ser limpar o nariz com o dedo e comer o creme.

"Convenci-te?" Ele estava com esperança que sim. O bolo estava bom de certeza. Aquilo não passava de teimosia. Como ela própria o admitira, gostava de o enervar.

"Não. Ainda não vejo razão suficiente para isso, quero mais."

Gabriel inclinou a cabeça para o lado, convencendo-se realmente que tinha paciência de santo "O que é que tu queres?"

Anna imitou o gesto dele "O que é que tens para mim?"

"O que é que queres de mim?"

"O que é que me queres dar?"

Por momentos ninguém falou e quando Anna se apercebeu do que tinha dito, teve uma enorme vontade de cozer a boca para não falar mais. O que tinha sido _aquilo_? Agora sim, começava a acreditar: ela não estava bem.

O que quer que fosse que Gabriel fosse dizer a seguir, não passou a barreira da vontade. Era apenas impressão sua ou eles tinham acabado de _flirtar_? Não podia ser, ela só o aturava por ser colega dela de carteira. Ou será que não? O facto é que Anna também pareceu ficar embaraçada: retirou o bolo das mãos dele (tendo o cuidado de não o tocar) e começou finalmente a comê-lo, evitando o contacto visual.

Depois de vê-la a comer o bendito _éclair_ pedacinho a pedacinho, Gabriel anunciou que aia levar a casa. Miraculosamente, ela não disse nada contra, mais especificamente até, Anna não disse absolutamente nada nem nessa altura, nem no caminho para casa.

Era-lhe verdadeiramente espantoso o comportamento daquela rapariga: num momento era forte, dura, implacável, depois algo acontecia (um completamente inocente e insignificante _flirt_, por exemplo) e ela tornava-se tímida, encolhida, como se fosse uma menina de cinco anos com medo do lobo mau...

Agora que pensava no assunto, até que era adorável. A parte difícil era decidir de qual gostava mais...

Quando ele pensou que pelo menos por aquele dia, eles não iriam discutir mais, estava redondamente enganado. Talvez ele já estivesse a abusar da sua sorte. A Anna normal estava para voltar e a culpa foi inteiramente dele quando se lembrou de tomar conta do sofá da sala _depois _de ter entrado em casa dela sem ser convidado. Talvez estivesse mesmo a abusar, mas era preciso não esquecer que ele estava a cumprir ordens.

"Que pensas que estás a fazer?"

Gabriel olhou para cima para a encontrar de mãos à cintura e não muito contente de o ver tão confortável no _seu _sofá. Sim, a verdadeira Anna tinha definitivamente voltado.

"Queres que tome conta de ti em pé? Que acolhedora..."

"Mas eu já estou bem!"

Pois... hoje também estavas bem e olha o que aconteceu."

Isto deixou-a sem palavras e ela escolheu sentar-se para evitar discussões.

"Pronto." disse calmamente "Já comi chocolate, apanhei ar puro, sentei-me e agora vou descansar. Agora podes ir embora, por favor?"

"Não! Eu só saio daqui quando alguém chegar para ficar contigo. Sossega!"

"Mas... mas eu estou em _minha _casa! Quero, não, _exijo_ ficar sozinha!"

Gabriel simplesmente ignorou-a. Deixou-se relaxar com o conforto do sofá e fechou os olhos. Com alguma sorte, ela acabaria por calar-se e ele talvez pudesse dormir um pouco.

"Estás a ouvir-me?"

"_Shhhh!_"

Só assim Anna se deu por vencida: quando ele deixou de lhe responder. Que podia ela fazer? Não o podia arrastar. Assim, limitou-se a cruzar as pernas na parte mínima de sofá que ele tinha deixado para ela e encostou-se para trás para tentar acalmar-se. Só de cabeça fria conseguiria pensar num plano para o tirar de lá(ou na pior das hipóteses fazê-lo ceder-lhe mais um pouco de espaço).

Com o passar dos minutos e sem qualquer ideia para um plano, Anna começou a sentir-se ensonada. Quando abriu a boca devido a isso, perdeu um pouco da vontade tão decidida anteriormente e deixou a sua cabeça encostar-se à única almofada disponível naquele momento: o ombro de Gabriel. Talvez o plano pudesse ficar para mais tarde.

Gabriel sorriu e encostou a sua cabeça à dela. Colega de carteira o tanas...

Com a devida autorização do pai, Velkan faltou a Inglês e Francês para poder ir com ele e Angelica para casa. A preocupação dele tinha sido mesmo convincente e se não tivesse sido o professor Frankenstein a explicar-lhe que não passava de uma quebra de tensão, Bóris tinha ficado como o filho. Victor mencionara também que Gabriel tinha ficado com ela, portanto quando eles chegaram a casa e deram com os dois a dormir no sofànão foi um choque... total.

Todos ficaram espantados, cada um à sua maneira e Angelica ainda foi a que ficou menos.

"Quem é?" perguntou ela baixinho.

"Gabriel." respondeu Bóris no mesmo tom "Vou lá acima trocar de roupa, já volto..."

O que tinha ele achado daquilo? Bem? Mal? Estaria aliviado? Chateado? Ninguém pode dizer.

"Ah, o famoso Gabriel..."

"Esse mesmo..." Mesmo sem se dar conta, Angelica acabara de dar uma ideia a Velkan. "Angelica, não te mexas."

Com isto, ele subiu ao segundo andar a correr e voltou nem um minuto depois com uma máquina fotográfica na mão. Angélica achou isso 'super-fofo'.

"Oh, Velkan. Que bonito. Para recordação..."

Velkan olhou-a estupefacto "Qual recordação qual quê! Material de chantagem!"

Nos recantos longínquos da sua mente, Gabriel começou a ouvir vozes que conversavam em surdina. Não estavam mais sozinhos, mas ele não queria acordar agora. Sentia-se tão bem ali... Mas uma luz branca e repentina obrigou-o a abrir os olhos. Quer fosse pelo susto ou pela curiosidade, ele foi assim, obrigado a acordar. A primeira coisa que viu foi Velkan a esconder algo atrás das costas muito rápido e uns metros ao lado estava uma mulher que ele nunca tinha visto.

Vendo que estava na hora de ir embora, ele afastou-se um pouco de Anna e deitou-a suavemente no sofá para não a acordar.

"Olá." cumprimentou ele por fim "Eu sou o Gabriel."

"Angelica." disse ela apertando a mão dele energeticamente "Prazer."

Gabriel sorriu pela simpatia, mas sentir-se um pouco desconsolado limitava as suas capacidades de sociabilidade naquele momento.

"Como é que ela está" Bóris tinha voltado. Gabriel nem dera por ele a aproximar-se, o que não era normal. Ou devido ao sono que agora sentia talvez fosse. Queria voltar para o sof�!

"Ou melhor: Como estava antes de adormecer?" Não sabia porquê, mas Velkan estava mesmo para provocar Gabriel.

"Rabugenta."

"Ah... Então estava bem?" perguntou Angelica admirando-se pela sinceridade dele.

"Sim, ela tava mesmo zonza na aula, depois quando saímos dei-lhe chocolate..." Gabriel achou melhor não mencionar que quase a obrigara a isso "Depois arranjei maneira para a enervar, minha especialidade..."

Angelica riu-se "Foi da maneira que a pressão subiu mais depressa. Muito bem!"

"Pois... mas foi uma quebra de pressão muito esquisita. Houve uma altura em que ela não ouvia ninguém, parecia hipnotizada. Talvez ela devesse ver um médico..."

"Eu sou médica! Não te preocupes, eu vejo-a assim que acorde."

Gabriel anuiu e nada disse. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor ficar calado.

"Quanto aos testes, vão poder fazê-los na segunda-feira se quiserem." informou Bóris "O professor Frankenstein não vos vai obrigar mas só deixa se forem os dois. Tu queres fazer?"

Queria? Gabriel nem pensara mais no teste, mas agora que o lembravam disso, concluiu qua vontade não era muita, mesmo não tendo o terminado e mesmo sendo Ciências a sua disciplina preferida. Depois pensou em Anna e lembrou-se que ela nem a meio do teste chegara, o que era um péssimo começo de avaliação sem dúvida. Talvez fosse melhor fazê-lo mesmo, só lhe ia fazer bem... e a Anna também.

"Quero sim, mas amanhã eu falo com a sua filha e combinamos tudo com o Vic... ah.. professor Frankenstein. Agora é melhor eu ir porque não avisei ninguém que estava aqui."

"O teu pai sabe onde estás, eu avisei-o." informou Boris dando ênfase a uma parte especial da sua frase. Gabriel tentou não levar aquilo muito a sério, mas tentou evitar que a sua resposta saísse insolente e falhou colossalmente. Aquele assunto tinha um efeito mais forte sobre ele do que deveria.

"Ele não é meu pai."

Boris não pareceu intimidado com tal tom antipático mas também não reagiu mal, apenas franziu a testa. "Não?" Quando Gabriel não respondeu, ele prosseguiu "Para ti, pai é aquele que concebe? Peço desculpa, então."

Gabriel lutou contra uma resposta. Em primeiro lugar porque falava com um professor, em segundo porque estava em sua casa e em terceiro porque era pai de Anna.

"Até amanhã, professor."

O rapaz fez o seu caminho para a porta. Era inútil continuar uma conversa que poderia acabar em discussão. O professor Valerious não fazia ideia do que estava a falar.

"Gabriel?"

Este apenas olhou.

"Obrigado."

Boris recebeu um acenar de cabeça em resposta e em seguida observou o seu aluno em silêncio até ele desaparecer totalmente.

O despertar de Anna no dia seguinte foi igual a um dia normal, o que foi conveniente tendo em conta o dia que era. Surpreendentemente, nem o nervosísmo parecia estar presente, pelo menos naquela altura, o que era de louvar.

Pelas nove da manhã, o professor Frankenstein chegou à sala e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir confirmar que Anna se sentia melor, mesmo quando o professor Valerious tinha acabado de lhe assegurar isso mesmo nem cinco minutos antes. Depois de convencido (Anna estava com uma cor óptima) Frankenstein falou, então, nos testes. Informou que, naturalmente, iam ser diferentes, que seriam feitos na segunda-feira seguinte e que só iriam ser entregues quando ele voltasse de Nova Iorque, ao contrário dos do resto da turma que já estariam corrigidos na segunda.

Gabriel e Anna, que tinham conversado sobre o assunto pouco tempo antes, concordaram e ficou combinado dessa forma.

Tal como avisara o professor Firth, não houve aula de Matemática e o teste ficou marcado para a terça-feira seguinte, o que deu que falar na altura em que o professor o anunciou três dias antes devido ao facto do teste de História ter sido marcado para o dia a seguir. Ia ser uma semana difícil a seguinte, sem dúvida.

Mesmo assim, a primeira preocupação para Anna (e não só) era o que se ia passar a seguir. Infelizmente para a sua anterior calma e serenidade, Mar parecia uma pilha com tanto nervosismo e fez o gentil 'favor' de a contagiar com isso.

Pela hora de se equiparem, o pé de Anna já batia no chão sem ela se dar conta e já não conseguia deixar de pensar no assunto. Depois de arrumar a sua roupa no cacifo, olhou-se ao espelho e o medo começou a revelar-se. Se calhar era melhor ter trazido uma t-shirt mais larga para lhe soltar os movimentos e em vez de calças deviam estar uns calções. Assim não havia perigo de tropeçar nelas, cair e torcer um pé...

Ela quase riu quando a imagem se alojou na sua mente. Havia de ser bonito... Achando-se uma tola por pensar em tais coisas, abanou a cabeça e começou a amarrar o cabelo. Ia tudo correr bem e se não corresse... paciência.

Brooke apareceu nesse momento. Parou ao lado de Anna e um pouco mais atrás e imitou a acção dela sem quebrar contacto visual. Anna não queria discussões, mas como também não estava para sofrer provocações calada, retribuiu o olhar e Brooke eventualmente afastou-se, mas não sem um último sorrisinho cínico.

"Não devíamos estar aqui, só vamos pô-la nervosa..." disse Gabriel no último degrau da bancada, uma bola de futebol irrequieta nas suas mãos.

"Nada disso" contrapôs Verona "ela tem de ir-se habituando. Ou esqueces-te que ela vai ter de fazer isto em frente de centenas de pessoas?"

"Sim... centenas de pessoas..."

"Pois, mas _mesmo _assim, vocês não deviam estar aqui." Susan, aparentemente, não estava a gostar de ver todos a entrarem e ocuparem a bancada como se aquilo se tratasse de um jogo. "Onde pensam vocês que vão?"

Susan recebeu reclamações em massa. Ninguém queria fazer aula, queriam todos ficar ali, mas ela estava decidida a mandar todos trabalhar e conseguir, assim, sossego para a tarefa que tinha em mãos.

"Mas nós pertencemos à claque!" argumentou Alyssa "Queremos assistir."

Susan pareceu ponderar por um momento e depois concordou. Lee trocou um olhar com Mar e sentou-se à frente da amiga um degrau abaixo. Esperava que a presença 'inimiga' não distraisse Anna, ela já teria muito com que se preocupar.

"Também posso ficar?" pediu Verona de mansinho "Sou delegada..."

"Também posso? Sou sub-delegado..."

Isto fez Susan rolar os olhos e encolher os ombros. Anna apenas sorriu. Era bom sentir um pouco de apoio.

"Hey, também quero... Sou... colega de carteira da candidata."

Velkan riu. Nem se atreveu a pedir também. Podia até conhecer Susan há pouco tempo mas já podia dizer que a sua paciência estava a esgotar-se.

"Então eu também!" acrescentou Vlad "Sou... melhor amigo do colega de carteira!"

"Chega! Fica a Mar e mais ninguém! O resto quero na outra ponta do ginásio a aquecer para jogar basquetebol, estamos entendidos?"

Aqueles a que era indiferente obedeceram sem dizer nada e os que tinham conseguido autorização para permanecerem na bancada lançaram olhares de 'agradecimento' a Vlad e juntaram-se ao resto da turma sem poderem fazer mais nada, pois já sabiam que a partir do momento que Susan se irritasse era inútil qualquer investida.

"Mas isso é injusto! É injusto não vermos e é injusto não sermos nós a decidir! Somos _nós _que vamos ter de trabalhar com ela o ano inteiro se _tu _a aceitares!"

Esta reclamação em especial fez Susan lembrar-se duma queixa que tivera de Mar há umas semanas atrás e ficou de um modo satisfeita por ver Brooke fazer-se ouvir à sua frente.

"Tem o seu lado bom, sabes? Caso algo dê para o torto, as responsáveis vamos ser eu e a Mar, não vocês."

Brooke encolheu os ombros. Por ela, não se importava de arcar com a responsabilidadade, já que se dependesse dela, Anna nem sequer aos jogos assistiria.

"Tudo bem." disse Susan depois de Mar lhe dizer algo ao ouvido "Então fazemos assim: visto que tu és a única que parece importar-se comigo a decidir se a Anna entra ou não, vou dar-te oportunidade de participares. Tu vais decidir o que ela vai ter de fazer."

A face de Brooke iluminou-se como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo "A sério?"

"Sim, mas vais ter de o fazer primeiro para exemplificar, depois ela copia."

"Perfeito!"

Anna não pode deixar de se intimidar um pouco. Qual era a ideia da Mar? Ela podia até ser boa naquilo mas não tinha a experiência da Brooke. Era injusto...

"Mas..." continuou Susan "Se eu a aceitar, acabaram-se os comentários de tua parte."

Brooke anuiu de imediato, sem notar a conotação negativa do que professora havia dito a seu respeito. Anna deu alguns passos para trás e depois virou-se para se juntar ao resto da turma na corrida. Depender de Brooke para passar, só lhe faltava mesmo isso...

Em seguida, sentou-se no chão e começou a fazer alongamentos, parando apenas quando sentiu uma presença perto de si. Levantou a cabeça e para mal dos seus pecados encontrou Brooke, que se sentou à sua frente e copiou os seus movimentos.

"Não é para desanimar-te," começou ela com um sorriso que Anna considerou feliz "mas daqui não passas."

Anna tentou ao máximo ficar em silêncio e continuar o seu exercício. Por pouco conseguiu. Manteve a cabeça para baixo enquanto sentia os seus tendões das pernas a esticarem-se e ouvia o riso baixo da outra rapariga.

"Não respondes? Tens medo?"

Anna tinha, pois, medo. Medo de perder as estribeiras e arrancar-lhe aquele sorriso idiota da cara à estalada. Mas Susan decerto não ia apreciar o gesto. Sentir uma nova chegada e ouvir outra voz fê-la finalmente levantar a cabeça.

"Pronta?" Gabriel perguntou isto sentando-se estrategicamente o mais perto dela possível... para chatear Brooke, claro.

"Estou a fazer por isso..." _...Se me deixassem sossegada..._

"Então... vais ser simpática?" perguntou ele desta vez à ex-namorada.

"Depende... ganho algo com isso?"

Anna viu o olhar insinuante de Brooke e depois olhou para Gabriel cuja expressão era difícil de descodificar e deu-lhe uma cotovelada. Uma _forte _cotovelada. Não precisava daquele tipo de apoio!

Gabriel nem se mexeu "Paz interior."

"Eu vivo bem com as minhas acções, obrigada."

Com isto, Gabriel não pode deixar de rir. Anna olhou para ele de lado. "Tenho a certeza que sim... Bem então só me resta desejar-te boa sorte." disse ele desta vez a Anna. Depois chegou-se para ela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Foi demasiado repentino para ela o evitar, demorado demais para o seu gosto e carinhoso demais para ela ela ter moral a seguir para ficar chateada. De facto, foi tão exageradamente longo que Brooke tinha desaparecido sem darem conta. Gabriel sorriu maldosamente, aquilo tinha sabido bem. Chatear Brooke, isto é.

"Não me uses assim, por favor."

"Oh... vais dizer que não gostaste?"

Anna pestanejou "Desculpa?"

Gabriel fez o mesmo que ela e quando reparou que não se tinha feito entender convenientemente, tentou explicar-se.

"A cara dela! Não viste a cara dela? Ficou danada, já lhe estragamos o dia."

"E ficas contente por isso?"

Gabriel riu "Por lhe estragar o dia? Yep, completamente. Não vale a pena usar o que há de bom em ti nela. Se queres ser nobre, sê-lo com os teus amigos, com aqueles que te querem bem, que o merecem."

"Só a quero longe de mim, não lhe quero mal."

"Pois, mas tenho a certeza que ela não pensa o mesmo." Gabriel achou a atitude dela admirável. Tola, mas admirável. "Ela tem uma fixação por ti por minha causa, já reparaste nisso, espero."

Era a verdade e uma revoltante. "Sim, já notei, ela não é súbtil. Mas não é a única a alimentar a nossa 'fama'." Anna referia-se a pessoas como Lee e esperava que ele tivesse entendido isso. Ele entendeu.

"Vou indo..." murmurou ela enquanto se punha de pé.

"Ouve uma coisa: o que quer que seja que ela faça aqui, faz apenas o que conseguires ebem. Isso é o que conta."

Anna assentiu em acordo e depois afastou-se deixando-o sozinho.

"Fama..." falou ele para si mesmo "Proveito nem vê-lo... Que desconsolo... injustiça, melhor dizendo..."

"Há alguém que me ajude" pediu Brooke que se encostava à parede e levantava a perna para mostrar o que queria.

"Eu ajudo!" Vlad era sempre o primeiro a voluntariar-se para ajudar as raparigas, mas nunca a Brooke, o que tornou a sua voluntariedade, no mínimo, esquisita.

Brooke observou-o um pouco desconfiada, mas deixou que ele aajudasse. Elevou uma perna até ao ombro dele e Vlad foi empurrando-a para cima ao mesmo tempo que impedia que ela encolhesse a outra perna, prendendo-a com o seu joelho.

"Mais... mais... mais... Aiiiii!"

"Oops... exagerei?" perguntou Vlad inocentemente.

_"Vlad, vai jogar basquetebol!_"

"Sai daqui! Sai!"

Vlad levantou ambas as mãos em rendição e fez o que lhe mandaram com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Por vezes era bom não ser gentil com uma rapariga. Nem todos eram capazes disso sem ficarem com a consciência pesada depois.

Só depois de ver Vlad bem longe é que Brooke tirou os olhos dele e aproximou-se de Susan quando ela a chamou.

"Já decidiste o que vais fazer? Eu tinha planeados quatro exercícios."

Quatro... Brooke tinha cinco em mente, teria de descartar um. Quando decidiu qual, perguntou a Susan se podia começar. Esta deu-lhe permissão.

Escolheu algo muito fácil de se fazer, mas apenas para quem tivesse um óptimo equilibrio, o que era o seu caso.

Apoiando as mãos perfeitamente por cima duma linha branca, Brooke fez um pino, permaneceu nessa posição durante três segundos e depois fez uma volta de 180º com a ajuda das mãos, descendo normalmente em seguida. Ela adorou ver a cara de surpreendida de Anna quando ela terminou, mas se soubesse o motivo não ficaria tão contente quanto isso, pois a outra rapariga estava apenas surpresa por ela ter feito algo tão fácil.

Assim, Anna copiou o exercício na perfeição (excepto talvez as mãos alinhadas no chão) e ficou um pouco mais animada para o caso dos exercícios serem todos deste género. Do fundo do ginásio, onde tinha caído o silêncio durante os últimos segundos, ouviu-se um som que fez Susan virar a sua atenção para lá. Carl batia palmas entusiasticamente e ninguém, sem excepções, jogava basquetebol.

"Está quieto, Carl!" reprimiu Velkan de imediato mas não foi a tempo.

"JOGUEM!"

A turma não teve hipótese, teve de obedecer. Rapidamente passos começaram a ser ouvidos e batidelas de bolas no chão também. Uma delas, inclusive, encontrou magicamente o seu caminho para a cabeça de Carl.

Brooke ignorava isto tudo, a sua mente trabalhava agora furiosamente. Anna parecia ter um óptimo equilibrio e isso não era nada bom. Havia sempre a hipótese de tentar alterar um pouco isso, mas valeria a pena desperdiçar um exercício por causa disso? Quando tomou a sua decisão, Brooke tomou lanço e começou a fazer rodas seguidas ao longo do ginásio, oito ao todo. Isto ao princípio pareceu fácil, mas só até ao momento da oitava em que a rapariga finalmente desequilibrou-se e não conseguiu evitar cair de tão zonza que estava.

Vlad desatou-se a rir como se aquilo fosse a anedota do dia, achou aquilo extremamente hilariante. Tentou conter-se mas no fim não conseguiu, teve de fazer a sua provocação.

"Hey, Anna! Não precisas de bater com o nariz no chão! Ou isso também fazia parte?" perguntou ele isto, desta vez, a Brooke.

Esta ignorou-o e levantou-se de imediato e voltou para o sítio de onde partira com uma cara que metia medo. "Oito!"

Mar relembrou a primeira vez que vira Anna a fazer uma roda e sorriu por ela conseguir fazê-las tão lentamente, o que certamente aia ajudar nesta tarefa. E ajudou. Anna concluiu as oito rodas sem cair, mas no fim recuou dois passos completamente tonta.

Não querendo dar-lhe qualquer tempo para recuperar-se, Brooke passou ao penúltimo exercício sem demoras: deu lanço correndo alguns metros e com uma velocidade impressionante fez duas rodas, depois fez um arco para trás com o corpo, apoiou-se com os braços, elevou as pernas e quando estas voltaram ao chão, repetiu. Terminou com um mortal perfeito, não fosse as suas pernas terem cedido um pouco com a pressão. O que foi completamente compreensível, visto que ainda não tinham tido qualquer treino naquele ano.

Anna assistiu àquilo verdadeiramente impressionada. Aquilo parecia retirado de uma coreografia qualquer. Uma coreografia elaborada, previamente ensaiada, com movimentos bem conseguidos apenas ao som da música e a consciência do facto de que uma pessoa não estava sozinha naquilo, que ninguém estava a observar ninguém em especial mas o conjunto no seu todo. E tudo isto não era, decerto, este caso. Anna batia com o pé no chão tentando concentrar-se. Sabia que conseguia fazer uma roda, a reversão e o mortal também, mas _tudo seguido_? Tentou animar-se. O pior que podia acontecer era ela cair de cabeça, fracturar a espinha e ficar paraplégica para a vida, mas isso não era provável, era? Benzendo-se mentalmente, Anna inspirou fundo e começou a copiar o que Brooke tinha feito: uma roda... duas... uma reversão... duas... pela altura da finalização do mortal, e tal como Brooke, as suas pernas cederam e Anna bateu com um joelho no chão.

"Eu _sabia _que aquela tanga ia trazer problemas!"

"Quê? Como assim?" perguntou Samuel confuso.

"Lee!" Apenas Gabriel sabia do que ela estava a falar e começou a rir-se "_Shhh_..."

Anna ficou quieta na mesma posição não querendo acreditar que tinha conseguido. Os seus braços tremiam um pouco, não de cansaço, mas de ansiedade e um pouco de temor. Se Brooke tinha guardado o pior para o fim, e tinha de certeza, podia ser pior do que isto? Se sim, o quê?

Concluindo que só vendo iria saber, ela voltou para o início para receber instruções para o próximo e último exercício. Curiosamente, Brooke parecia e estava, pois, confiante. Era _impossível _Anna conseguir fazer o que ela tinha planeado. Sem perder mais tempo, Brooke esticou o seu braço esquerdo para o mesmo lado em busca de equilíbrio e levantou a sua perna esquerda o mais que pode...

Mar arregalou os olhos reconhecendo aquilo "Susan, não deixes..."

A professora levantou a mão a pedir silêncio e Mar não pode fazer nada senão morder o lábio com nervosismo. Aquilo era jogo sujo. Muito sujo.

Anna observou aquilo com curiosidade e em antecipação. Que ia ela fazer? Quando a perna direita de Brooke ficou bem alta, ela fixou o olhar no chão e Anna podia jurar que viu medo nos seus olhos, mas logo de seguida os olhos dela encontraram os seus e o medo parecia ter desaparecido. Brooke baixou por fim o braço e para o choque de Anna, deixou-se cair para a frente numa espargata.

Num reflexo, Anna tapou a boca, mas logo de seguida a sua mão baixou, assim como o seu olhar, ao aperceber-se que aquilo ela não conseguiria fazer. Espantou-se por Brooke não ter partido uma perna com uma violência daquelas e tinha a certeza que nem sequer ia tentar como fizera anteriormente. Não achava que valesse a pena.

Tentando disfarçar ao máximo a dor que sentia agora no musculo da coxa direita, Brooke levantou-se e esperou ansiosamente que a rival avançasse. Das duas uma: ou Anna desistia ou magoava-se seriamente e qualquer uma das duas era-lhe, a Brooke, altamente favorável.

"E?" perguntou esta última quando não via nenhuma atitude por parte de Anna.

"Não vou fazer isto."

Brooke olhou logo para Susan, ansiosa pela reacção dela. Mar fazia o mesmo. _Toda a turma_ fazia o mesmo.

"Porquê?" inquiriu a professora simplesmente.

Anna olhou para ele intrigada. Não era óbvia a razão? "Porque não consigo. Não tenho a experiência dela."

Susan pareceu ponderar aquela resposta durante algum tempo e depois levantou-se, desceu todos os degraus da bancada e começou a dar passadas como se estivesse em profundo pensamento. Quando ela desapareceu atrás dela, Anna começou a aborrecer-se. Não era suposto já estar tudo resolvido? Para quê aquela espera? Sentindo algo atrás de si e vendo de relance e do canto do olho um movimento fora do normal, Anna virou-se mesmo a tempo de impedir uma mão de ir direitinha à sua cabeça. Agarrou no pulso de Susan, completamente estupefacta. Ia ser agredida por alma de quem? Ainda em choque e devido à velocidade da mulher mais velha, Anna não pode fazer nada quando sentiu os seus braços serem cruzados à sua frente e esticados para trás. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta ou dizer outra coisa qualquer, Susan adiantou-se.

"Praticas alguma arte marcial?"

Anna não conseguia mexer os braços que estavam bem presos à excepção da sua mão direita cujo braço estava a ser segurado pelo pulso. "O q-quê?"

"Eu perguntei se tu-" Anna aproveitou o facto de ter a mão livre e desse modo conseguiu alcançar o pulso dela que não pensou duas vezes em torcer. Susan foi apanhada de surpresa ao sentir o seu braço a ser capturado e depois torcido atrás das suas costas.

"Não, mas já tive aulas de Defesa Pessoal."

"Estou a ver..." Susan virou-se para o lado oposto ao que o seu pulso estava a ser torcido e esticou uma perna, fazendo assim, a Anna uma valente rasteira que a fez cair para trás. Anna estatelou-se no chão, mas sentiu segurarem-na pelos ombros o que pelo menos evitou ela bater com a cabeça no chão. O mesmo não se pode dizer do seu rabo. Ela olhou para cima chateada. O que raio fora aquilo tudo?

"Talvez devesses tentar _Karaté_. Acho que ias sair-te bem."

Susan ajudou-a a levantar-se e Anna olhou de soslaio para o seu lado esquerdo para encontrar, e isto sem exagerar, toda a turma completamente escandalizada a assistir à cena. Alguns haviam, inclusive, sentado, mas todos estavam abalados e confusos, isso era certo.

"O teu corpo dói, em especial os teus braços, não é?"

"Sim..."

"Bem... vai-te habituando. É assim que te vais sentir após cada treino." Susan disse isto como o que tinha acabado de se passar tivesse sido a coisa mais natural do mundo "Bem vinda à claque."

Mesmo sentindo-se completamente confusa e sem saber o que pensar, Anna duma coisa tinha certeza: ela era das pessoas mais sãs ali. Aquilo era de doidos. Primeiro a Brooke tinha querido mandíla para o hospital com a bacia deslocada, depois a sua própria professora parecia ter querido agredi-la directamente, _agora _pertencia à claque. Podia até ser só dela, mas Anna tinha a impressão que aquilo não era propriamente normal. Quandio sentiu dois braços à volta do seu pescoço, Anna perguntou-se se ia ser atacada de novo, mas não, era apenas Mar que a abraçava.

"Portaste-te tão bem, mas _tão _bem... que temos de festejar" Com isto ela recebeu o segundo beijo mais longo do dia, o que, finalmente, a fez rir.

"Obrigada."

"Na próxima aula eu informo-vos sobre os treinos, meninas." Susan virou-se depois para o resto da turma "E vocês saiam daqui, que eu já não vos posso ver!"

Vlad achou o comentário fofo e não pensou duas vezes em a abraçar "Também gostamos muito de ti, Susan. A sério que sim."

Susan franziu o sobronho sarcasticamente "E quanto aos vossos, o Rick ficou de passar por cá na próxima semana."

"Ah, que bom."

"Agora vai!"

Vlad sorriu abertamente e obedeceu.

Depois de ser congratulada por quase todosà excepção de Chris, Shelby, Lily e claro, Brooke, que já nem sequer era vista ali, Anna ficou apenas feliz de ver a sua pessoa favorita ao pé de si.

"Muito bem, maninha. Estou orgulhoso." Velkan fez questão de acompanhar a sua afirmação com um abraço e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele tinha plena consciência que o que ele pensava tinha uma grande importância para ela portanto não poupou elogios. E ela com certeza merecia-os mais do que ninguém.

Vendo que estava ali a sobrar, e mais do que uma pessoa normal fosse pensar, Mar recuou silenciosamente e ficou aliviada ao ver Verona entrelaçar o seu braço no dela. "Minha heroína. Tira-me daqui..."

A rapariga morena não precisava de ouvir aquele pedido. Era exactamente isso que ela ia fazer, mesmo antes de Mar sequer olhar para ela.

Quando se viu debaixo do chuveiro, Anna fechou os olhos e aumentou a pressão da água, o que fez maravilhas aos seus músculos doloridos. Pensou mesmo que aquilo era o seu dia a acabar em grande, mas só até ouvir duas vozes nos balneários a subirem gradualmente o som. A cabeça dela encostou-se à parede e ela começou a cantar baixinho para não ter de ouvir. Isto, contudo, não serviu de muito porque Sam e logo a seguir Lily, as únicas que ainda tomavam banho também, desligaram os respectivos chuveiros, o que fez com que a discussão passasse a ser completamente audível.

"É difícil aceitar, mas vai ter que ser. A Susan decidiu. Assunto terminado!"

"Mas foi injusto! Ela não fez a _espargata_! Nem sequer tentou!"

"Para quê? Para quase partir uma perna como te aconteceu no ano passado? Se calhar foi essa a razão da decisão da Susan: ela é inteligente..."

"E ela vai decidir 'não fazer' as coisas quando nós estabelecermos as nossas coreografias?"

Anna desligou o chuveiro, envolveu-se na sua toalha e calçou os chinelos. Para piorar a situação, começara a doer-lhe a cabeça. Queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

"Cá está a princesa..." Brooke disse isto ao vê-la surgir e enquanto vestia a saia "Feliz?"

Anna abriu o cacifo com o máximo de gentileza que pode com o intuito de dar a entender que o que Brooke dizia entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro, mas foi-lhe muito difícil conseguir.

"Oh, está tímida..."

Cá fora tudo o que se passava nos balneários estava a ser ouvido pelos rapazes que esperavam. Velkan em especial não estava a gostar minimamente daquilo. Principalmente quando reconheceu a voz de Brooke. Ele tinha consciência que ela tinha uma aversão pela irmã e por Mar também, mas não achava que isso fosse razão para ela agir daquela forma.

"Elas estão prestes a pegar-se, consigo senti-lo. Eu acho melhor ir lá acalmar os ânimos..."

Gabriel puxou Vlad pela camisola e lançou-lhe um olhar desaprovador. Ele conseguia, sim, sentir que o ambiente começava a aquecer, mas não achava que ia chegar àquele ponto. Tinha a certeza que havia lá pessoas com capacidade de 'acalmar os ânimos' muito mais eficaz do que a do seu melhor amigo.

Pessoas como Verona que, já pronta e sentada à espera das amigas, massajava as têmporas para se acalmar e não se meter naquilo. Mas depois Anna estava mesmo ao seu lado e o seu estado estava bem mais grave do que o dela a nível de paciência, o que não era bom.

Verona pegou no pulso dela "A Mar tem sangue demasiado quente para conseguir ficar calada e ela ainda faz pior. Vê se a ignoras."

Anna afastou o seu braço da rapariga e sentou-se para calçar as suas botas sem dizer nada. Se abrisse a boca era para explodir...

"Deves pensar que és mais do que os outros. Chegaste cá este ano e é só facilidades, é tudo teu!"

"CALA-TE!"

O volume da voz de Anna fez Brooke calar-se mesmo, mas depois da surpresa inicial passar, surgiu a indignação. "Quem pensas que és para mandar-me calar! Só por seres filha de um professor, ou _do _professor, não és mais importante do que ninguém aqui!"

A filha 'do' professor bateu com a porta do cacifo com força e guardou o seu equipamento na mochila, a gentileza anterior completamente sumida. Porque é que Velkan tinha de lhe ter contado aquilo?

"Quem pensa que é importante aqui és tu que pensas que tens tudo e todos! Estou farta de ti! Não passas duma mimada!"

A este ponto, Verona pegou nas suas coisas e saiu dali para se juntar aos rapazes e evitar aborrecer-se. Ali, já não tinha utilidade.

"_Eu_, mimada?"

"Sim! Não aceitas que te neguem nada! Acontece que a vida é assim mesmo. Às vezes recebemos um 'sim', outras vezes, um 'não'. Ganha-se e perde-se. É assim com toda a gente, não é contigo que vai ser diferente!"

Brooke deu uma risada seca mesmo não achando aquilo a menor graça "Sou eu que estou a imaginar coisas ou esta conversa está a ter um significado subjectivo entre mim e ti?"

Anna teve vontade de gritar "Estás a ver, idiota? Pensas que tudo tem a ver contigo! Sabes que mais, não vou mais perder o meu tempo com alguém como tu." Ela pegou na sua mochila e caminhou para a saída. Estava mesmo a precisar de ar agora. Todavia, Brooke não podia permitir isso. Alcançou-a mesmo à saída e agarrou-a pelo braço "Não me vires as costas quando falo contigo!"

"Não te atrevas a tocar-me!" Anna quase gritava agora. Ficou minimamente satisfeita pela presença de Velkan. Talvez ele agora acreditasse que Brooke a odiava e se afastasse dela de vez. Esperava também que Brooke acalmasse um pouco com ele ali, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela estava fora de si e não tentou esconder isso de ninguém.

"Porque não? És de porcelana?"

"Tu és horrível, miúda! Insuportável! Eu espero que mudes, sabes? E muito, porque se continuas assim vais acabar por afastar toda a gente de ti e no fim vais ficar sozinha e amargurada!"

"Insuportável, eu! E tu! Ninguém aguenta o teu mau feitio! O teu próprio irmão não te aguenta! Nem a tua mãe te aguentou!"

Isto fez Anna paralisar instantaneamente, a cor do rosto dela simplesmente sumiu-se. O choque tomou conta do corpo dela. Não podia ter ouvido bem, Brooke não tinha dito o que ela pensava. No entanto, quando a sua mente começou a trabalhar de novo, ela começou a ouvir aquelas palavras de novo como um eco na sua cabeça. Aí o choque foi desaparecendo e veio o desalento. Como tinha ela coragem de usar uma coisa como aquela para a atingir? Ninguém dali fez a mínima ideia do impacto que aquelas palavras lhe causaram. Naturalmente, o desalento deu lugar à raiva e Anna começou a tremer.

Quem também ficara bem pálido tinha sido Velkan. Olhava Brooke com a expressão mais odiosa e quando falou a sua voz tremeu "Cala-te..."

"Porquê?" Brooke perguntou isto com um tom muito mal educado. Nunca falara com Velkan assim. "Disse alguma mentira?"

A situação estava extremamente tensa, todos estavam calados, baralhados e olhavam Anna que agora parecia prestes a saltar para cima de Brooke. E foi isso exactamente que ela tentou fazer. Se não fosse Verona a pux�-la por um braço, ela tinha conseguido. Com o ódio que sentia, Anna teria mesmo conseguido libertar-se dela se Gabriel não a tivesse puxado para trás pela cintura, quando Verona já estava a ter dificuldades a fazê-lo. A tristeza que sentia estava mesmo a deteriorar o seu espírito, mas por outro lado, a raiva dava-lhe forças. Anna queria agora magoar Brooke a sério. Dar-lhe a provar um pouquinho da sua dor, mas Gabriel parecia não concordar e ela infelizmente, contra ele não podia muito.

"Solta-me..." pediu ela engolindo a muito custo a vontade que tinha de chorar.

Embora, Gabriel não tivesse grandes dificuldades em prendê-la, a força ela que fazia era imensa e isso assustou-o. Qual seria o significado daquilo para ter um efeito tão forte nela?

"Anna, pára!"

"Anna!" disse Verona "Ainda agora entraste na claque. Queres sair no mesmo dia?"

"NÃO QUERO SABER! LARGA-ME!"

"NÃO!"

Ao ouvir Gabriel gritar-lhe, a mente alterada de Anna convenceu-se que estavam mesmo todos contra ela e não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que já ameaçavam cair há algum tempo. Não querendo que Brooke a visse chorar, ela fez força para a direcção oposta e Gabriel deixou-a ir.

Verona pôs uma mão à testa e enfrentou Brooke com um dedo levantado "Da próxima vez que provocares isto, está certa duma coisa: não a volto a segurar!"


	11. Elizabeth Valerious

**Placebo: **Não fiques a ler até de madrugada! Sinto-me culpada! (Lê! LÊ:P) Obrigadão, a sério :)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI -** Elizabeth Valerious

Desta vez Brooke não respondeu. Não por não ter o que dizer, mas sim por estar um pouco admirada com a reacção de Anna. Tinha mesmo tocado na 'ferida' mas não tinha certeza de querer voltar a fazê-lo de novo. Assim, e juntamente com outros membros da turma que se iam afastando por tudo ter acabado, Brooke achou melhor ir embora. Já outras pessoas não fizeram isso. Houve quem ficasse bastante perplexo com Velkan. Ele, que era uma pessoa serena e adulta, que nunca dava nas vistas, estava agora completamente arrasado, o que chamou bastante a atenção alheia.

Notando isto, Verona deitou mãos à obra e com a ajuda de Vlad e Samuel começou a 'varrer' o corredor, praticamente expulsando todos dali.

Velkan não reparava em nada disto. Na verdade ele não reparava em absolutamente nada. A única coisa que lhe ocupava o pensamento eram as coisas que ele tinha feito e as consequências que isso tinha trazido.

Com um enorme sentimento de culpa, ele deixou-se sentar no chão e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, pensando como tinha sido ingénuo. Estava mesmo desiludido consigo mesmo e com a sua capacidade de reconhecer as intenções dos outros. Primeiro Mar e agora Brooke.

Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não o perturbar, Lee abaixou-se à frente dele e depois sentou-se.

"Velkan?" Ele não respondeu.

Sam, que também se aproximara, escolheu ficar de pé para que ele não se sentisse incomodado com tanta gente à sua volta e Mar permaneceu atrás dela enquanto espreitava por cima do ombro da amiga. Ela nunca o vira daquele modo e ao testemunhar um pouco da tristeza que irradiava dele, amoleceu e deu consigo a querer consola-lo.

E consolação ele precisava de certeza. Ao sentir uma mão pousar-se no seu joelho, ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou Lee. O rosto dele estava muito vermelho e os seus olhos, humedecidos. Lee engoliu em seco ao ver um rapaz assim bonito tão triste. Devia ser pecado em alguma parte do mundo aquilo acontecer. Não aguentando mais vê-lo assim, ela estendeu os braços e abraçou-o. Não fazia ideia da razão concreta para ele ter ficado naquele estado, mas de qualquer modo rogou uma praga a Brooke por ter provocado aquela situação.

Sentindo-se verdadeiramente comovida com aquilo tudo, Mar baixou a sua mão e pousou-a levemente no cabelo dele. Apesar de tudo, não queria vê-lo mal, queria ver nele um sorriso. Um sorriso igual ao que vira no dia em que tivera a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor. Mesmo que não fosse dirigido a ela.

Quando Verona regressou e se juntou ao grupo, Sam decidiu afastar-se e levou o namorado e Vlad com ela. Não valia a pena estar ali tanta gente. Verona depois chamou-o calmamente e quando ele levantou a cabeça do ombro de Lee, Mar recolheu a sua mão rapidamente e ficou muito quieta tentando passar despercebida. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ela ter ido embora com Sam...

"Ouve... Nós não entendemos bem o que se passou... e também não precisas de explicar "acrescentou Verona rapidamente não querendo parecer coscuvilheira" ...Mas nada do que a Brooke fala é de levar a sério, não vale a pena. Ela não vale a pena."

Velkan já sabia disso. E como a irmã avisara, ele tinha aprendido isso da pior maneira possível. Ele merecia isto por não a ter ouvido quando pode, porém, era injusto Anna sofrer por causa disso, devido ao seu descuido.

"Vais ficar bem?" perguntou Lee baixinho.

Velkan respondeu-lhes pela primeira vez "Claro, não se preocupem..."

"Anda connosco! Vamos almoçar e de tarde vamos dar uma volta. Assim espairecias..."

Lee olhou para Verona e franziu as sobrancelhas. Elas iam a algum lado? Mar fez o mesmo, mas de um modo um tanto desesperado. Elas iam a algum lado com _ele_?

"Eu..."

"Vai ser giro, vais ver! Connosco há diversão garantida. Não há problema pois não, Lee?"

"Não, não! Claro que não!"

Verona olhou para a amiga de pé "Mar?"

Velkan seguiu o olhar de Verona e encontrou, pois, Mar ao seu lado. Não fazia ideia que ela estava ali. Sabia que as três eram indissociáveis, mas não esperava que ela lhes fizesse companhia estando ele ali. Aquilo deixou-o surpreso, sem dúvida. Talvez ela não o odiasse mesmo, como pensara. Talvez se importasse, nem que fosse só um pouquinho. De qualquer modo, ela estava tão longe. Queria abraça-la a ela. O seu dia melhoraria tanto...

Eles trocaram um olhar até Mar virar a cara e fitar Verona "Não... Problema nenhum..."

"Não, desculpem... Tenho de encontrar a minha irmã...Não quero a quero deixar sozinha." Velkan só esperava que ela quisesse vê-lo a ele. Se não quisesse, ele também não a ia condenar por tal, de certeza.

"Não há problema, então. Ela não está sozinha."

Anna só parou bem longe. Quando deu por si, estava num sítio da escola onde nunca tinha estado. Acabara de passar por uma outra fonte a alguns metros da pista de atletismo e agora encontrava-se sentada numas escadas de pedra turtuosas que davam para sítio nenhum. Sentia-se tão perdida...

"És difícil de encontrar..."

Anna nem precisou se mexer para ver quem era. "Deixa-me sozinha..."

Gabriel sentou-se ao seu lado "Tu não queres estar sozinha."

"Porque é que estás aqui? Porque é que estás _sempre_ aqui?" Anna continuava sem se mexer. Olhava o horizonte oculto por dezenas de edifícios que cobriam a cidade. Perguntou isto com uma voz fraca e mesmo estando triste, não chorava.

"Ainda não percebeste?"

Ouvir isto fê-la reagir por fim. Anna virou a cabeça para o encarar e quando viu o modo como ele a olhava, não conseguiu mais mostrar-se forte. Mordeu o lábio ainda em luta ao choro, mas as suas defesas cairam por terra ao sentir Gabriel abraça-la. Não queria fingir-se de forte, não queria _ter _de ser forte. Sentia-se tão pequena naquele momento...

Gabriel deixou-a ficar ali o tempo que ela quis sem dizer nada e alguns minutos depois, o choro eventualmente cessou.

"Sentes-te melhor?"

Anna abriu os olhos. Se ele não tivesse falado, o mais certo era adormecer ali. A mão dele no seu cabelo era um calmante autêntico e mesmo sendo duro, era bem confortável.

"Hm-hm..."

"Queres conversar?" perguntou Gabriel calmamente. Ela não respondeu durante uns momentos, mas no fim assentiu. "O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo"

A rapariga suspirou e fechou os olhos "Ela estava a falar da morte da minha mãe."

Gabriel fez com que ela olhasse para ele "Tens a certeza que queres falar sobre isso?"

"Importas-te?"

"Não, claro que não. Fala à vontade..."

"Tens a certeza?" insistiu ela "É longo."

"Claro que tenho. Conta-me."

Anna ficou agradecida pelo interesse, estava mesmo a precisar de desabafar.

"Bem, os meus pais... eles casaram-se muito cedo, mal se formaram. A minha mãe chamava-se Elizabeth... era mesmo linda, não fazes ideia..."

"Claro que faço..."

Anna sorriu contra o peito dele e continuou a sua história.

"Mas era muito frágil. O Velkan nasceu tinha ela vinte e dois anos e ficou extremamente debilitada depois disso. Dois meses depois engravidou de mim e os médicos praticamente a obrigaram a fazer um aborto dizendo que era de alto risco para ela. Mas ela não quis ouvir, dizia que nunca ia matar um filho seu. Até o meu pai quis que ela abortasse."

A este ponto Anna começava a emocionar-se de novo "Mas ela estava irredutível e recusou-se terminantemente a fazê-lo. Disse ao meu pai que sentia que daquela vez era uma menina, estava toda contente..."

Sentindo que o pico da história estava para chegar, Gabriel apertou o seu abraço.

"Depois passou grande parte da gravidez adoentada e o parto teve grandes complicações. Ela... não aguentou...o esforço, perda de sangue..."

"Entendo..." Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Ficara mesmo tocado. E pensava ele que a sua história era triste.

"O meu pai ainda hoje sofre, amava-a tanto... Perdeu-a por minha causa."

Gabriel obrigou-a a olhar para ele "Não. Não é verdade."

"Claro que é. Se eu não existisse, o Velkan ainda teria mãe..."

"E eles lá te iam trocar? Só se fossem loucos..." Gabriel queria fazer aquilo parar. Era a primeira vez que a tinha visto chorar e já podia dizer que não era algo agradável.

Anna, que tinha conseguido engolir o choro, evitou falar para que as lágrimas não voltassem por isso limitou-se a sorrir. Discussões e opiniões distintas à parte, Gabriel achava-a uma pessoa excepcional e achou aquele momento perfeito para lhe transmitir isso. Ele recuou um pouco para que pudesse vê-la e colocou ambas as mãos no rosto dela.

"Olha bem para ti, para aquilo que és. Tu és o resultado deles. Podes até ser resmungona, ciumenta, teimosa como o raio..." Isto fez Anna rir baixinho e Gabriel tentou não distrair-se com o sorriso dela "...mas também és honesta, amiga, linda..." _tarde demais..._

"És especial e tens valor. Não acredites quando alguém como a Brooke te disser o contrário. Aqui não há culpados, Anna. A tua mãe tomou uma decisão e ela deve ser respeitada. Eu, pessoalmente, agradeço a escolha que ela fez e tenho a certeza que o teu irmão e o teu pai pensam o mesmo."

Quando ele terminou, Anna sentia o coração aos pulos. Nunca ouvira uma coisa tão bonita assim antes, e dirigida a si, nunca pensou que algum dia fosse ouvir. Pelo menos não algo assim tão espontâneo e sincero. Ela estendeu a mão e tomou um pedaço do cabelo dele nos seus dedos. Estava demasiado frágil e vulnerável e Gabriel encontrava-se perto demais para que ela conseguisse lutar e afastar-se. Anna não queria mais lutar ou afastar-se...

Quando sentiu o ritmo do seu coração a acelerar aquando do simples toque dos dedos dela na sua face, Gabriel não pode mais negar a inevitável verdade: ele estava apaixonado.

Decidida a dar o rumo mais feliz àquela situação, Anna diminuiu a distância que a separava de Gabriel. Deixou que o nariz dele tocasse no dela, fechou os olhos e por fim, pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele suavemente. Gabriel afastou-se só um pouco, deixando os lábios de ambos roçarem ao de leve, fascinado com o modo como o seu corpo estava a reagir àquilo. Depois não conseguindo resistir, repetiu o gesto dela mas focou a sua atenção no lábio superior que acariciou com a ajuda da língua. Queria mais...

Apreciando a sensação, Anna afastou os lábios e deixou-o aprofundar aquele beijo tão terno, tão bom...

Tendo necessidade de senti-lo mais perto, ela colocou os braços à volta do seu pescoço e Gabriel puxou mais para si, abraçando-a. Quanto mais ela lhe dava, mais perdido ele se sentia, perdido num mundo só deles, sem preocupações, problemas ou complicações. Era um mundo imaginário, fugaz, mas em tudo o resto, perfeito. Aquilo era era tão simples, tão puro, parecia tão certo...

Quando Anna chegou à conclusão que não precisava de mais nada, que podia ficar ali para sempre, o seu corpo traiu-a e ela afastou-se com necessidade de ar. Gabriel abriu os olhos lentamente e deixou a sua testa apoiar-se na dela. Aquilo era real?

"O que é isto" sussurrou Anna calmamente. Queria saber, _tinha _de saber. Não queria iludir-se para mais tarde magoar-se.

"Não sei..." Gabriel estava a ser completamente sincero e aparentemente estava também mais confuso do que ela, mas uma coisa não lhe faltava: convicção. Assim, ele fez a sua mão descer até baixo e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela. "Mas podíamos tentar descobrir... juntos."

Anna olhou-o bem nos olhos em busca de algo onde se apoiar, mas só deu consigo ainda mais perdida. O facto de a sua única saída ser tão óbvia e irresistível foi-lhe assustador e a sua mão traidora, comandada pelo seu sempre impulsivo cérebro, apertou os dedos de Gabriel num acordo silencioso.

Seria aquela a atitude certa? Não sabia. De facto, Anna não sabia absolutamente nada naquele momento. Olhando para a sua mão, ela apercebeu-se que conseguia sentir a pulsação dele bem forte contra a sua pele e isso provocou uma sensação agradável no seu peito. Fitando Gabriel de novo, ela viu que ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Quando ela sentiu um sorriso semelhante formar-se nos _seus _lábios ao vê-lo aproximar-se para a beijar de novo, Anna pensou que talvez a sua mão não fosse tão traidora quanto isso.

Velkan não queria acreditar na sua tarde. Fora divertida. Nunca pensou que depois dos acontecimentos da manhã pudesse ter passado um bom bocado, especialmente com Mar lá. Ele já conhecia Carl relativamente bem e dava-se bem com ele, sabia que Lee era meia doida, assim como Vlad, mas nunca pensou que Verona também o fosse. Ela sempre lhe parecera séria, completamente atinada, mas isso era na escola. Rodeada de amigos ela era... divertida! Essa foi a surpresa do dia para si. Só teve pena de Anna não ter estado lá e de Mar ter ignorado a sua presença o tempo todo. Fora isso não se arrependeu de ter fugido por umas horas aos problemas. No entanto, a partir do momento em que passou da soleira da porta, fez questão de estar preparado para eles. Algumas explicações eram necessárias, por mais que fosse óbvio que Anna tenha juntado todas as peças e já soubesse de tudo.

Entrando na sala, notou que o silêncio era demasisado. Todas as luzes estavam desligadas e a única fonte de luz era a pouca claridade que entrava pelas janelas semi-abertas; não faltava muito para o fim do dia.

_'Claro... o que estaria ela a fazer cá em baixo?' _Devagar e silenciosamente, Velkan subiu as escadas até ao andar de cima e caminhou alguns passos até ao quarto de Anna que encontrou vazio. A porta estava aberta e não havia sinais de ter estado ali ninguém, excepto Natalie, claro, que o havia arrumado. Velkan começou a preocupar-se. Se não estava em casa, onde estaria?

Tentando não pensar em coisas más, ele entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se à cama de _Boppy _com a consciência pesada. Pobre animal que não se alimentava desde de manhã. Descendo com ele ao colo, Velkan foi para a cozinha amornar o seu leite e tentar distrair-se um pouco. Que dia!

Alguns minutos mais tarde e depois de _Boppy_ ser alimentado, Velkan ouviu a porta da entrada abrir e fechar em seguida.

Quando ninguém apareceu, ele achou isso estranho e decidiu averiguar. Saindo da cozinha, ele espreitou a sala na expectativa de ver quem havia entrado sem fazer barulho e permanecido no mesmo lugar. Era Anna. Estava encostada à porta, fitava o chão e tinha dois dedos pousados nos lábios. Parecia distraída, o que não era normal nela.

"Anna?" chamou Velkan suavemente.

Anna olhou-o um pouco sobressaltada "Velkan!"

Por um momento ele não soube o que dizer, depois quando pensou em algumas perguntas, não soube qual pronunciar primeiro. Talvez a mais importante.

"Está tudo bem?" Era importante mas também era estúpida. Claro que ela não estava bem.

"Está tudo óptimo. Sim. Porquê?"

Velkan demorou algum tempo a responder. Estava confuso. "Tu estavas péssima da última vez que te vi..."

"Ah, isso..." Anna sabia que eventualmente o assunto seria mencionado de novo mas curiosamente ela não se sentiu tão mal em pensar nisso. Foi ao seu encontro e pôs uma mão no ombro do irmão. "Agora acreditas em mim?"

"Claro..."

Anna sorriu "Isso é o importante para mim, o teu apoio. Quanto ao resto, esquece, mano. Eu já esqueci."

"Ainda bem." Um pouco mais em paz consigo mesmo, Velkan abraçou a irmã. Depois a sua testa enrugou-se quando algo invadiu os seus sentidos. Ele afastou-se para fitar a irmã, enviou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e em seguida aproximou o nariz da zona do seu pescoço e ombro. "Que cheiro é este? Conheço-o de algum lado..."

Anna recuou um passo sorrateiramente sentindo as suas bochechas a subirem levemente de temperatura e reclamou _Boppy _dos braços do irmão.

"Ele já bebeu leite, não j�?" Ela não estava propriamente à espera de uma resposta e começou a dirigir-se ao seu quarto "Vou deita-lo."

"Anna?"

Ela subiu as escadas mais rápido do que o normal e quando se viu no topo, virou-se para trás "Dás-me uma ajudinha a Matemática, amanhã? Temos teste na terça..." a rapariga pausou vendo a cara do irmão "... claro que tu sabes isso."

"Anna?"

"Agora vou dormir um bocado, dói-me a cabeça."

_"Anna...?"_

Anna fechou a porta do seu quarto o mais educadamente que conseguiu e em vez de deixar _Boppy _na sua caminha, não quis separar-se dele e deitou-se na sua cama, pousando-o no seu peito. Não mentira de todo, a sua cabeça, de facto, doía, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia evitar sorrir.

"_Gabriel_, não fazes ideia do que aconteceu..."

O cachorro dirigiu-lhe a atenção ao ouvir ruído vindo de de cima. Depois baixou o focinho e enterrou-o na camisola dela que farejou com afinco. Anna levou a mão à testa ao sentir uma dor mais forte, mas _mesmo _assim riu. "Ou talvez faças..."

"Gabriel, estou a falar contigo. Vais ficar livre de mim durante três semanas, agora podes dar-me um pouco de atenção" Jinette tinha a sensação que estivera a falar para ninguém durante os últimos dez minutos.

"Peço desculpa, Michael..." Gabriel limpou a garganta um pouco desconfortável. Não fizera de propósito. Naquela altura não pelo menos. "Falavas das reservas da despensa?"

Jinette arfou um pouco entediado. Aparentemente só tinha falado para ninguém durante _cinco _minutos...

"Falava no dinheiro. Duzentos chegam-te?"

"Claro, perfeitamente. E não me esquecerei de fazer as contas direitas, não te preocupes."

"Mas tu podes" Jinette parou abruptamente, suspirou saturado e escolheu acenar com a cabeça. Estas pequeninas coisas realmente destruiam-no devagar e ele temia que um dia não fosse aguentar mais. Gabriel fazia-lhe mal. Ele concluiu isto amargamente e pensou como seria se ele estivesse longe. Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se Gabriel já era distante vivendo com ele, após ganhar a sua independência, desligar-se-ia dele para sempre, tinha a certeza. E quando esse dia chegasse, ele sabia: morreria.

Gabriel não ficou indiferente à reacção de Jinette. Não queria chatear-se com ele. Estava bem disposto e não queria que isso mudasse, pois por mais feliz que ele estivesse, Gabriel sabia que Jinette era quem conseguia mudar isso mais efectivamente. Com isto ele sentiu-se envergonhado consigo próprio. Como não?

"Pronto! Eu gasto os duzentos dólares!" disse por fim "Empanturro-me de comida e vou às compras. Está melhor assim?"

Jinette não estava à espera duma coisa assim. Ele estava a ser _simpático_? Algo não estava bem...

Gabriel achou melhor fazer-lhe a vontade pelo menos uma vez. Estava farto de discussões e além do mais queria desocupar aquilo da mente.

"Sim. Está melhor assim..." disse Jinette devagar.

"Pronto e para além do dinheiro e da despensa, que mais?" perguntou Gabriel apoiando a cabeça num cotovelo.

"Bem... se continuas aluado como estás hoje, preferia que não tocasses no fogão enquanto estivesse fora." Gabriel rolou os olhos "Podes sempre encomendar refeições ou comeres fora. Acho que não é necessário que diga quero a casa apresentável quando voltar... E não te esqueças da cadela... E mais importante de tudo vê se estudas, tens quatro testes só esta semana... _Gabriel!_"

Deste modo permaneceu Gabriel durante todo o seu Sábado, o que não seria mau se ele não tivesse teste de Ciências, Matemática, História e Latim nos primeiros quatro dias da semana seguinte. Quanto a Ciências não havia problema, Latim também não, Matemática precisava de estudar e História era um verdadeiro desastre. Ainda não pegara sequer nos livros e apenas sabia o que aprendia nas aulas. Visto que ele não estava propriamente atento às aulas, a situação não era nada boa.

O caso de Anna não era muito melhor. Mesmo estando mais a par da matéria do que Gabriel, ela não estava preparada o suficiente, especialmente a História. Ciências e Francês não eram problema mas Matemática era. Tendo passado todo o Sábado com uma persistente dor de cabeça que não a deixou fazer mais nada senão dormir, só lhe restou o Domingo para ser ajudada a Matemática e estudar para mais três disciplinas, o que foi, naturalmente, impossível. Pelo menos teria mais tempo ao longo da semana para se preparar, o que por um lado era mau visto que lhe ocuparia o tempo _todo_.

Com a partida dos professores Jinette e Valerious na segunda-feira de manhã, a única aula desse dia era Ciências, o que era óptimo pois todos teriam um pouco da manhã e toda a tarde para estudarem.

Mesmo antes de entrar para a sala, para o seu teste de Ciências, Anna sentiu duas mãos à frente dos olhos e deu um pequeno salto.

"Adivinha?"

Vendo a irmã sorrir, Velkan rolou os olhos e continuou sem ela. As suas suspeitas haviam-se confirmado.

"Mm... Scott?"

Gabriel retirou as suas mãos e rodou-a para ele de sobrancelha franzida "Quem?"

O sorriso de Anna foi-se desvanecendo gradualmente ao mesmo tempo que ele encurtava o espaço que os separava...

Lee arregalou os olhos e deu costas àquilo de repente "Oh meu Deus, eles vão-se beijar!" disse ela muito rapidamente.

"Quê? Quem?" perguntou Mar surpresa com o comportamento repentino da amiga.

...E Anna recuou no último segundo contra a sua vontade. Tinha estado ansiosa por aquilo o fim de semana inteiro, mas algo a perturbava.

"O que foi?" Gabriel ostentava uma expressão de desconsolo comovente ao mais insensível.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Completamente..."

"Aqui?" insistiu ela. "Os teus amigos..."

Gabriel franziu a testa "Tu importas-te?"

"Eu não, mas-"

"Eu também não, acredita. Agora podes dar-me um beijo? Estás a matar-me..."

Anna inclinou a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso compreensivo. Completamente compreensivo. Quando se preparava para aceder ao pedido dele, ela sentiu uma repentina dor na cabeça e parou abruptamente.

"Eles só estão a conversar." comentou Verona quando finalmente Lee conseguiu explicar o que falara.

"Eles iam! Eu sei o que vi!" Lee estava indignada. Como ousavam duvidar dela? E como ousavam eles _não _terem consumado o que obviamente tinham começado?

"Se iam, porque é que não o fizeram?" perguntou Mar.

"_Eu não sei!_" exclamou a ruiva exasperadamente enquanto Mar a puxava para dentro da sala "Mas eu vi!"

"O que se passa?" perguntou Gabriel de imediato. Quando a viu levar ambas as mãos à testa, começou a preocupar-se. "Ainda estás doente?"

Anna levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos "Dói-me a cabeça..."

"Não queres tomar um comprimido ou uma pastilha?"

A rapariga abanou a cabeça devagar para não piorar a dor fina que já sentia "Não vale a pena. Ontem estive assim o dia todo. Espero que de tarde passe. Preciso estudar..."

"E agora? Consegues fazer o teste? Não podes faltar de novo, Anna..."

"Consigo."_ 'Espero eu...' _pensou.

Gabriel ambas as mãos nos ombros dela sem saber o que fazer. Detestava quando isso acontecia. "É melhor entrarmos, então. O Victor deve tar aí a chegar..."

Felizmente para si, Anna conseguiu fazer o teste todo. Embora soubesse que não tinha dado o seu melhor, já que a sua dor cabeça não facilitava o raciocínio, ela tinha certeza que não correra muito mal. A Gabriel correra bem dentro dos possíveis. De cinco em cinco minutos durante duas horas, ele ia dando uma olhadela para Anna não fosse ela cair para o lado de novo.

O professor Frankenstein deixara a turma a fazer uma ficha de trabalho para que Anna e Gabriel pudessem fazer o teste e no fim deixou-os sair mais cedo. Depois de ele insistir que a levaria a casa assim que Velkan saísse da aula, ambos sentaram-se num sofá da sala se convívio logo ao lado da cafetaria.

"O que é que a Angelica disse depois de te ver?"

Anna moveu-se um pouco tentando encontrar a posição confortável e pousou a cabeça no ombro dele "O mesmo que o Victor disse. Não acho que tenha a ver com isto. Devo andar nervosa, só isso..." Anna ficou a pensar nas suas próprias palavras. Na verdade se fosse nervosísmo não fazia ideia por que o sentia, não via razão para tal.

Gabriel tentou ignorar as cócegas que a respiração dela estava a provocar no seu pescoço e beijou-a no topo da cabeça. "Então vê se descansas. Se não der para estudar, paciência. Tens outros testes mais tarde para recuperares."

"Sim..." Anna não disse mais nada, não tardava nada, adormecia. Assim ficou cerca de cinco minutos até que deu o sinal de saída e ela gemeu de descontentamento "Maldita campainha..."

Percorrendo o seu caminho em direcção à cafetaria, Lee parou de repente logo a seguir a passar pela sala de convívio.

A cara dela preocupou Verona "O que foi?"

Lee puxou a amiga pelo casaco e abanou-a "A sala! Espreita!"

Anna ainda conseguia ouvir o toque da campainha a soar na cabeça sem parar. "Vou à casa de banho..." informou ela num murmúrio que Gabriel quase não ouviu. "Já volto."

Mar e Verona espreitaram a sala a medo, na ideia de encontrarem uma aranha gigante a construir uma teia na parede, mas não viram nada de alarmante como Lee levara a pensar.

"Vêem?" perguntou Lee uns passos atrás. Não saíra do lugar.

"O quê, Lee?" Verona começava a aborrecer-se.

"Eles! Abraçados!"

"Estás a falar do Gabriel?"

"_Sim!_"

"Ele está sozinho." disse Mar.

Lee não pensou duas vezes em averiguar isso e sentiu uma frustração tremenda quando confirmou que as amigas tinham razão. Com os nervos em franja, ela abriu a porta e entrou na sala com o intuito de falar com Gabriel. Mar e Verona seguiram-na, curiosas com o que ela iria dizer.

"Correu bem o teste?" Lee não o deixou responder "Estás sozinho?"

Gabriel foi tomado de surpresa pela urgência na voz dela e abanou a cabeça, não fazendo questão em responder à primeira pergunta que ela fizera. "Não, a Anna foi à casa de banho."

Lee entoou um 'Aha!' mental e continuou com o seu questionário "Que estão a fazer?"

"À espera do Velkan. Porquê?"

A ruiva elevou um sobrolho, nada convencida. Ela _sabia _o que tinha visto. Infelizmente não a deixaram continuar as suas perguntas já que Mar começou a puxa-la pelo pulso. Dera-lhe uma vontade súbita de ir para casa estudar.

"Por nada, Gabriel. Nós vamos indo." informou Mar "_Agora_."

Por mais rápido que ela tivesse conseguido tirar as amigas dali, não foi rápida demais a ponto de não se cruzar com o irmão de Anna.

"Hey, Velkan," cumprimentou Verona "Eles tão ali."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento e seguiu a direcção que ela apontou.

"Pára de ser simpática com ele!" reclamou Mar em surdina.

Verona não respondeu. Não ia deixar de ser simpática com ele.

Quando Anna voltou, ficou satisfeita por o irmão já ter chegado. Não via a hora de chegar a casa...

Curiosamente, não pareceu isso quando Gabriel parou o carro em frente a casa dos irmãos. Anna não se mexeu como se ainda estivessem em viagem, contudo parecia desconfortável. Velkan olhava pela janela, distraído.

"Então... não me enganei na porta, enganei?" perguntou Gabriel devagar.

"Não, não! De todo!" respondeu Velkan de imediato. Já não estava tão distraído como antes. "Vamos, Anna?"

Gabriel olhou pela sua janela e tentou o mais que pode deixar de rir. Anna, por seu lado, não estava a achar àquilo piada nenhuma e virou a cabeça para trás, lentamente "Já vou. Podes ir à frente, por favor?" perguntou ela entredentes.

"Tá... estou cá fora à espera..." Velkan saiu e fechou a porta não reparando no olhar ameaçador que a irmã lhe enviou.

Gabriel fitou-a. Não havia nenhum sorriso no seu rosto. "Queres falar comigo" perguntou seriamente.

Anna deixou escapar da garganta um som de indignação e virou-lhe costas para sair. Não foi longe: Gabriel puxou-a antes que abrisse a porta e beijou-a sem cerimónias. Provoca-la ainda era a sua actividade preferida. Ou talvez a segunda.

"Descansa, está bem?" sussurrou ele ternamente.

Anna anuiu de imediato e fechou os olhos ao ouvir baterem ao vidro. Antes de descansar ia ter uma conversinha com o irmão.

"É melhor eu ir..."

Gabriel fez-lhe um carinho no queixo "Vai lá..."

"Até amanhã." Com um sorriso um tanto triste por ter de ir-se embora, Anna deu-lhe um beijo rápido e saiu sem olhar para trás.

"Até amanhã..."

Mal eles sabiam que este simples beijo seria o último que partilhariam durante bastante tempo.


	12. Uma escolha difícil

**Sofia:** Três reviews... assim mimas-me! Sabes o que acontece depois? Levas Mms! 3 MM's pa ti!

**Placebo:** Obrigadaa! Adoro reviews grandes:D E aqui desenrolo o que te deixou em pulgas...lol. E não é bom... 1 MM's pa ti! Grande!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XII - Uma escolha difícil

Faltavam ainda mais de dez minutos para as nove da manhã quando Gabriel se sentou na sua cadeira com o caderno de Matemática à sua frente. Era tão bom se o professor Spivey se lembrasse de faltar... Duas horas livres era bom. Para estudar, claro. Matemática era a seguir.

Pela pressão do teste estar perto, talvez, Gabriel envolveu-se naquilo profundamente e não prestou atenção a mais nada à sua volta. Assim, quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, ele nem se deu conta.

"Olá."

Gabriel levantou a cabeça e ficou chateado por ver Brooke, mas o que o incomodou especialmente foi o sítio que ela escolhera para se sentar. "Sai daqui." foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

A rapariga foi apanhada de surpresa com o tom áspero dele, mas isso não a fez desistir de ficar ali.

"Preciso falar contigo."

"_Sai daqui."_

Brooke engoliu em seco, mas não recuou. Levantou a cabeça e falou-lhe sem medo "Não te preocupes, a tua amiga não vem hoje."

"Queres dizer a minha namorada?" Gabriel não conseguira mesmo resistir e depois de ver a cara dela, então é que não se arrependeu mesmo.

"O quê?" Brooke falou num tom baixo e via-se que estava chocada. Mesmo que ela se fartasse de insinuar isso, agora que ouvia a confirmação, não queria acreditar.

"Ela não vem porquê, pode-se saber?"

Brooke não ouviu a pergunta. A sua cabeça baixou-se um pouco e o seu estômago embrulhou-se. Quando o seu cérebro processou completamente o que ouvira, ela sentiu a pouca humanidade que possuia deixa-la. O seu olhar subiu para encontrar o dele e ele viu que ela quase chorava. Contra tudo o que Gabriel podia esperar, Brooke sorriu. Mais nenhuma parte do seu rosto se moveu, a não ser os seus lábios onde se desenhou aquele gesto frio, sem sentimento.

"Vocês estão juntos?"

Gabriel não se mexeu para responder, mas Brooke teve a confirmação pelo seu olhar e continuou a conversa como nada ele tivesse dito.

"Ela não vem hoje. Tem uma imensa dor de barriga."

Gabriel fechou o caderno com força e enfrentou-a "Foste mal informada. É a cabeça que lhe dói, não a barriga. Agora será que podias ir directa ao assunto? Ou então _bazas _daqui."

"O assunto é este." assegurou ela com uma expressão séria. "Ela não vem hoje, nem vem amanhã e só vem quando eu quiser, o que vai depender de ti."

Gabriel não teve tempo de perguntar o significado da baboseira que ela acabara de dizer, pois Brooke levantou-se de repente e foi para o seu lugar a passos largos.

Velkan estava parado a meio da sala há quase um minuto. Não se atrevia a chegar perto de Brooke com medo de fazer algo que mais tarde certamente se iria arrepender. Não estava a ter um bom dia e não queria que piorasse ainda mais. Gabriel avistou-o e sentiu um frio na barriga ao vê-lo sozinho.

"Ela não está bem." disse Velkan ao senti-lo na expectativa "Não veio." Depois encostou a testa à mesa enquanto enterrava os dedos no cabelo.

Gabriel sentiu o frio na barriga acentuar-se ao lembrar-se do que Brooke acabara de afirmar e fez a pergunta à qual temia a resposta. "Cabeça?"

Isto pareceu irritar Velkan que levantou a cabeça de repente "Não! Agora é a barriga, acreditas!"

Gabriel congelou por momentos, mas depois acalmou-se e tentou pensar numa razão lógica para aquilo, em vez de acreditar que Brooke pudesse de algum modo provocar aquela situação.

"São sintomas da menstruação. Não pode ser isso?"

"Não sei. Mas eu nunca a tinha visto chorar devido a uma dor de barriga antes."

"A chorar?"

Velkan anuiu com um suspiro e depois olhou o namorado da irmã de relance ao lembrar-se de algo.

"Ela... ahem..."

"Sim? Fala!"

"...mandou-te um beijo."

"Outro p'ra ela..."O sorriso de Gabriel não durou muito. Estas pequenas coisas, embora boas, eram efémeras enquanto ela estivesse doente e em casa, longe. Ao ver o professor Spivey entrar, os seus olhos caíram em Brooke. Já não via hora da aula acabar.

Gabriel não teve muita sorte. No final da aula, o professor Spivey entregou os testes e à medida que o fazia, deixava os alunos saírem e Brooke escapuliu-se mal recebeu o seu. Gabriel, sendo dos últimos, saiu tarde da sala e não conseguiu encontrar a rapariga durante o intervalo.

Quando o teste de Matemática terminou e Brooke saiu da sala uns bons minutos antes de tocar para sair e depois não apareceu na aula de Educação Física, Gabriel teve a certeza que ela estava mesmo a fugir dele. Mas não ia desistir. Depois das aulas e em vez de ir para casa almoçar e estudar para História, Gabriel dirigiu-se para um sítio que jurara nunca mais ir, que pedira a Deus esquecer-se do caminho. O desejo não fora concedido e agora agradecia.

Saindo do carro com pressa, Gabriel admirou uma vez mais a pequena mansão onde Brooke vivia e dirigiu-se ao portão negro que lhe antecedia. Odiava aquele lugar.

Ao vê-lo aproximar-se da entrada, o porteiro foi, naturalmente, ao seu encontro. Era um homem já bastante velho e tinha um bigode farafalhudo que não se adequava muito com o fato que vestia mas que lhe dava um ar simpático.

"Sr. Van Helsing, quanto tempo..."

Gabriel forçou um sorriso "Ol� Gregg. Posso entrar?"

"Tenho de o anunciar."

Gabriel concordou, mas sabia que com aquilo as suas hipóteses de falar com Brooke naquele dia desciam drásticamente se ela não o quisesse ver.

Depois de entrar na sua gorita e ligar para dentro de casa a anunciar a presença de Gabriel, Gregg voltou nem dois minutos depois com uma cara tão desconfortável que nem precisou falar para Gabriel saber que ele ia mentir.

"A menina Brooke não está em casa" disse "Saiu com umas amigas."

Gabriel não evitou rir "Olha, Gregg faz-me um favor: diz-lhe que eu disse que ela não é suficientemente genial para sair de casa na véspera dum teste de História e que não insulte a minha inteligência." O rapaz não esperou que o homem respondesse e afastou-se "Fica bem, Gregg" disse por cima do ombro.

Ao chegar a casa, Gabriel deitou-se no sofá e avaliando o seu dia, concluiu com frustração que tinha sido péssimo. A única coisa boa tinha sido o seu B a Psicologia e o B+ de Anna já agora, a terceira melhor nota a seguir a Carl e Frank.

Gabriel só esperava que ela tivesse num estado em que pudesse receber essa notícia.

Pelas nove da manhã do dia seguinte, Gabriel batia com a caneta na mesa sem parar. Quem visse iria pensar que estava nervoso pelo teste em si, ou talvez pelo facto do professor que lhes ia dar o teste ser o professor deles do ano anterior com quem Gabriel tivera uma péssima relação. Era-lhe preferível que fosse qualquer uma destas hipóteses mas isso não acontecia.

Francamente a esta altura, ele já não queria saber do teste (sendo o único senão, a reacção de professor Valerious quando o corrigisse) e quanto ao professor Smith, Gabriel desejava ardentemente que o homem tropeçasse no tapete da sala dos professores, desse com a sua testa grande no chão e os testes fossem parar todos à lareira.

O motivo da sua impaciência, não nervosismo, era a ausência de certas pessoas. Pouco tempo depois do toque de entrada, porém, Brooke apareceu finalmente e Gabriel suspirou de alívio. Pelos vistos não era doida o suficiente para faltar a um teste só para fugir dele.

Logo a seguir entrou Velkan. Sozinho. Não precisou dizer nada, a sua cara dizia tudo. Gabriel pousou os cotovelos na mesa e esfregou os olhos tentando não desanimar. Tudo o que Brooke dissera tinha-se passado, como era isso possível? De qualquer modo, ele iria descobrir isso não tardava muito. Mesmo que a loira voltasse a fugir de novo, ele faria questão de passar a escola a pente fino no intervalo e se isso não fosse suficiente, assim que ela pusesse os pés na aula de Psicologia voltaria a sair com ele.

Isso ele prometeu a si próprio.

Ao terminar a sexta pergunta dum total de oito, Gabriel deu uma olhadela ao que já tinha feito e pensou que para quem mal pegara no livro até que não estava a correr mal. Ou estava muito enganado, ou o professor Valerious tinha feito um teste bem acessível. Vendo que já faltavam menos de quinze minutos para o final do teste, ele pegou na caneta de novo e começou a sétima resposta.

Nesse momento, Gabriel notou um movimento no canto do olho e viu que Brooke se levantava do lugar com as suas coisas de Psicologia numa mão e o teste em outra. Quando ela se dirigiu para a saída e desapareceu, Gabriel olhou para o seu teste._ 'Que se lixe...'_

Achando esta a melhor saída, Gabriel entregou o seu teste e saíu de imediato. Alcançou Brooke ainda no corredor.

Brooke sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e virou-se de repente.

"Pára de fugir."

Ao ouvir isto um sobrolho elevou-se na sua expressão "Agora andas atrás de mim."

"Brooke eu não estou a brincar." avisou Gabriel ao perceber que ela só estava a fugir para o provocar "Porque é que disseste que a Anna vir para a escola ia depender de mim?"

"Exactamente." confirmou ela com uma expressão de satisfação.

"Podes ser mais específica? Não tás a fazer sentido."

O rosto de Brooke tornou-se mais sério e a voz dele saíu firme "O estado dela é um feito meu."

"Teu?"

"Sim, meu. Ela está sempre no meu caminho, estou farta dela, Gabriel." Ao proferir sito ela pareceu mesmo aborrecida. Gabriel teve a certeza que não estava a ser enganado, que ela falava mesmo o que sentia.

"Continuas a não ser específica."

"Eu lancei-lhe um feitiço." ela confessou por fim. A sua cabeça estava bem levantada e a sua voz sem qualquer remorso.

Gabriel ficou algum tempo calado pelo simples motivo de não saber o que dizer. "Esperas mesmo que acredite em ti?"

A testa da rapariga franziu-se e Gabriel pode dizer que quer ela dissesse a verdade ou não, estava a apreciar aquilo. "Consegues arranjar outra explicação para ela ter ficado tão mal de repente apenas após a partida do pai e eu magicamente saber de tudo?"

"Não acredito nessas coisas." Mas mesmo 'não acreditando', Gabriel seguiu-a quando ela começou a andar.

"Queres outra demostração?"

Gabriel sentiu um breve tom trocista nas palavras dela e aconteceu algo que ele não pensou que alguma vez fosse acontecer: começou a sentir raiva dela. Apesar de tudo, ele guardara boas memórias do ano anterior quando eles tinham estado juntos. Afinal de contas ele _amara-a_, porém olha-la nos olhos e ver tanto desprezo e desconsideração por um ser humano como ela, especialmente alguém tão especial como Anna, ele não conseguiu evitar de sentir pena. Anna tinha razão: Brooke _ia _acabar sozinha e amargurada.

"Devias de estar zangado contigo próprio, não comigo."

Se Gabriel não se sentisse tão perdido no meio daquela situação toda ele ia rir. "Zangado comigo?"

"Sim. És tu que lhe fazes mal..." Brooke parou enquanto disse isto para dar ênfase à sua afirmação. "... É com a tua presença que ela se sente mal, a partir daí é que eu controlo o resto."

Ele não podia sentir-se culpado por aquilo. _A culpa não era dele._ Eles não tinham feito nada de mal para serem castigados. Anna em especial, não merecia nada do que se estava a passar com ela. Era injusto.

"És tu que a estás a deixar assim..." ele murmurou não conseguindo esconder a tristeza que sentia.

"Vês o que me fazes?" acusou ela elevando o som da sua voz de repente "Fazes-me mostrar o pior de mim. Eu não gosto dela, não a suporto e confesso que não tenho pena dela e não acho que ela não o mereça, mas também não quero que morra."

"_Morra?_"

"Bem, morrer, _morrer_, não ia ser fácil, mas o corpo dela pode muito bem ficar danificado interiormente e as dores de cabeça e pesadelos que ela tem tido podem muito bem enlouquecê-la."

"E TU DIZES ISSO COM ESSA NATURALIDADE!"

Agitada pelo repentino desabafo dele, Brooke agarrou-o pelo colarinhos "Volta para mim, Gabriel. É tudo o que quero! Se aceitares, prometo que nunca, NUNCA mais lhe falo uma palavra, nem me meto com ela e ela volta amanhã completamente normal! Prometo-te!"

Cá estava a chantagem. Gabriel tinha a impressão que ela acabaria por vir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se bem que provocar o sofrimento de Anna sem receber nada em troca provavelmente seria algo que Brooke se proporcionaria a fazer.

"E tu pensas que isso ia durar até quando? Não achas que assim que ela melhorasse eu acabaria tudo entre nós?"

A expressão de Brooke enrijeceu-se "Não. Não destruirei o feitiço por enquanto."

Gabriel entuou o riso mais seco de toda a sua vida. "E isso ia durar até quando? Vais chantagiar-me a vida toda?"

"Claro que não, tonto..." disse Brooke com um sorriso e as suas mãos no pescoço do ex-namorado "Tu amas-me. Só precisas de um empurrãozinho para te aperceberes disso. Ela é que te lançou um feitiço a ti. Ela cegou-te, não percebes?"

"Tu enlouqueceste, Brooke. Trata-te..."

"Tu és o único que me pode curar." sussurrou a rapariga. "Dínos uma chance, Gabriel. Ninguém ficará a perder. O que achas que ela prefere? A ti ou o bem estar dela?"

Isto fez as certezas que Gabriel tomava por garantidas, abalarem-se um pouco no seu pensamento. É claro que Anna preferia a saúde dela à frente dele. Estava encurralado.

Vendo que ele estava a ponderar (o que para ela já era uma vitória), Brooke esperou pacientemente até ele dar uma resposta.

Mas ele não deu. Por mais que soubesse que não tinha outra hipótese, que tinha de ceder, Gabriel não conseguia dizer que sim. Estaria a trair Anna, a trair ele próprio, os seus sentimentos, o que ele tomava por certo e honesto.

"Aceitas?" pressionou Brooke.

Anna ficará boa. Gabriel fixou este pensamento na cabeça antes de responder, no entanto Anna ir para a escola no dia seguinte constituía um problema. _Ele tinha duas namoradas. _Enquanto que muitos não se importariam com isso, Gabriel detestava a ideia. Ele só queria uma! E a primeira!

"Uma condição."

"O que quiseres." assegurou ela rapidamente.

"Isto fica entre nós... por enquanto."

Brooke deu um sorriso enorme e pôs-se em bicos de pés para o beijar. Gabriel recuou a tempo.

"Entre nós." repetiu ele antes de recuar um passo e afastar-se sem mais palavras. Já estava farto da presença dela.

"Ela não te ama como eu te amo." afirmou Brooke.

Gabriel olhou para trás "Eu não espero o amor dela neste momento. Eu não a amo."

"Vês!"

Gabriel sorriu um sorriso sincero "Mas estou a caminhar para lá. E tu só estás a acelerar o processo."

Não houve necessidade de Gabriel esperar pela reacção dela. Para além de saber que aquilo não era bom de se ouvir e que ela com certeza não havia gostado, ele francamente não quis saber. Mas acreditava plenamente nas próprias palavras. Se Brooke procurava separílo de Anna, estava a fazer exactamente o contrário pela parte dele. Por parte de Anna, provavelmente as coisas não se iam passar do mesmo modo, pelo menos até ela conhecer a verdade. O grande problema a seguir era se ela o perdoaria depois de tudo. De qualquer modo ele já sabia o que fazer e a quem recorrer para ajuda.

Gabriel esperou pacientemente até Velkan sair da sala. Aquando do toque e ao mesmo tempo em que as pessoas iam saindo, algumas perguntavam-lhe casualmente como o teste correra e ele não respondia, a sua mente não estava ali. Quando Velkan notou o estado dele, aproximou-se e estalou os dedos à frente da sua cara.

"Acorda."

"Gabriel estremeceu um pouco e sacudiu a cabeça. Estava cansado. "Preciso falar contigo."

"Agora?" Velkan perguntou isto olhando para o relógio "Daqui a pouco toca, não pode ser a seguir? Temos furo."

Gabriel abanou a cabeça "Não. É importante. É sobre a tua irmã."

Velkan não precisou de mais explicações e vinte minutos depois, estavam sentados à entrada do polivalente, abrigados pelo coberto e ao ar livre pois Gabriel tinha a certeza que Velkan iria precisar de ar, depois de lhe contar tudo.

Velkan posou a testa nas palmas das mãos e cerrou os olhos com força enquanto assimilava tudo o que Gabriel falara. Estava completamente estupefacto.

"Se eu não tivesse presenciado o que se passou na semana passada, eu não acreditaria em ti. Ela agia como se fosse minha amiga, ajudou-me quando eu estava menos bem..."

Gabriel entendia-o perfeitamente. Afinal de contas ele fora namorado dela durante cinco meses e ela não era nada do que agora aparentava ser.

"Eu vou matar aquela miúda. Se algo acontecer à minha irmã, eu mato-a."

"Calma, Velkan. Temos de jogar pelas regras dela por enquanto, até acharmos uma solução."

"'Temos?'" perguntou o irmão de Anna "O jogador és tu. Vais conseguir..."

"Que mais posso fazer? Não há outra saída. Mas já sei o que fazer, acho que há quem nos possa ajudar." Gabriel pareceu pensativo "Só temo o que acontecerá durante o tempo até tudo se resolver."

"Quem pode ajudar?" perguntou Velkan não por curiosidade, mas ansiedade.

"Verás." garantiu Gabrel "E serás o único."

Velkan fixou o olhar nos seus pés e não lhe respondeu. Ficaram ajgum tempo em silêncio até Velkan falar de novo.

"O meu pai ligou ontem. Disse-lhe que a Anna estava no banho e que não podia responder. A Angelica começa a desesperar por não conseguir fazer nada. Ontem falou em levíla para o hospital." Velkan fitou Gabriel "Espero mesmo que a minha irmã melhore."

"Ela vai melhorar." O olhar de Gabriel baixou-se "Podes trocar de lugar comigo amanhã?"

"Claro..." Era curioso. Velkan não queria ficar com a irmã.

Gabriel assentiu e mais nada disse. Ele sabia - ambos sabiam - que o dia seguinte ia ser difícil.

_A escuridão envolvia-a a ponto de não ver mais nada excepto uma luz fraca à sua frente. Não sabia ao certo onde estava, apenas que era um sítio frio, sufocante, perigoso. Anna não queria estar ali, no entanto ela deu consigo a subir por umas escadas de pedra que dariam a um sítio que ela não conhecia mas que precisava alcançar. _Oito... _Mesmo enquanto corria, não conseguia de modo nenhum sentir-se menos fria. A chuva que apanhara minutos antes congelava-a e as imagens de almas perdidas cravadas nas paredes faziam com que mais arrepiada se sentisse. _Nove...

_Ao chegar ao fim do seu caminho, Anna encontrou uma porta de pedra que empurrou com a pouca força que lhe restava e entrou, parando apenas para ver o a esperava ali. _Dez...

_Um esqueleto desfazia-se e caía ao chão, juntamente com as cinzas em que se transformara a sua carne e um fumo escuro que simbolizando a sua maldade evaporava-se tal como a sua alma. À sua frente erguia-se um imponente lobisomem que assim que deu por a sua presença, lhe rugiu ameaçadoramente. Anna olhou-o nos olhos e não viu qualquer rasto de humanidade, apenas um monstro irracional e selvagem, pronto a atacar. Mas Anna não fugiu. Mesmo que quisesse as suas pernas não queriam colaborar e começaram a correr em direcção ao monstro. Porquê? Ele ia _atacíla. Onze...

_Depois desta conclusão, o lobisomem fez mesmo isso: começou a correr na direcção dela a toda a velocidade. Ela ia morrer..._

_"Doze..." ela disse antes do seu peito se encher de ar, o monstro a poucos metros dela, aproximando-se cada vez mais rápido... _

E Anna gritou com todas as suas forças e sentou-se na cama olhando para todos os lados para ver a sua localização. Reconhecendo o seu quarto, ela abraçou-se à sua almofada e começou a chorar silenciosamente, ainda assustada mas aliviada por estar a salvo. Velkan abriu a porta de repente e acendeu a luz com medo de encontrar um ladrão ou algo do género a atacíla, mas não, tal como no dia anterior, fora apenas um pesadelo. Mais um. Mas desta vez fora diferente: ela tinha acordado.

Ao ver o irmão, Anna estendeu os braços e ele atendeu indo ao seu encontro e abraçando-a. Ela estava a tremer.

"Shh, foi só um sonho..."

"Eu sei mas... meu Deus, a minha barriga..." disse ela pondo as mãos no seu estômago.

Velkan deu um suspiro exasperado. Ele sabia que tinha de ter forças por ela, mas começava a desesperar. Aquilo ia durar até quando?

"De novo..."

Anna gemeu baixinho e perdeu o equilibrio. Cairia na cama não fosse o irmão seguríla. Ficou algum tempo a respirar aos solavancos até que conseguiu formar palavras. "Está dolorida... muito dolorida... Velkan, eu tenho tanta fome."

"Só dolorida? Não sentes dor nenhuma?"

"Não..." murmurou ela. Estava tão fraca que lhe custava até falar.

Velkan deu um enorme suspiro e sorriu aliviado. Era normal ela estar fraca visto que não ingerira nada durante dois dias excepto a água que Angelica a forçara a beber quando ela se abraçava a ela própria com as dores na barriga e nem se levantar conseguia.

"Vou preparar-te o pequeno-almoço, fica quieta que eu já volto."

Antes que ele saísse, Anna chamou-o um pouco baralhada.

"Que dia é hoje?" perguntou-lhe.

Velkan hesitou em responder-lhe, mas cedeu. Ela ia acabar por saber mais cedo ou mais tarde. "Quinta-feira."

Anna afligiu-se de imediato "Quinta-feira! Eu estive dois dias de cama!"

Velkan anuiu e quando ela deixou cair a cabeça para trás, apressou-se ao andar debaixo. Anna tapou os olhos com o braço e um eco de trovoada soou nos seus ouvidos. Só nos seus. Ela ignorou-o querendo esquecer o pesadelo que tivera; tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar, como por exemplo ter faltado a dois testes importantíssimos.

Ficando relativamente melhor fisicamente após um banho relaxante, Anna desceu as escadas devagar e encontrou o irmão na cozinha a preparar _waffles _com muita pressa.

"Que fazes aqui? Ia levar-te isto lá acima."

"Deixa l� agora estou aqui." Anna sentou-se à mesa e olhou o relógio da cozinha. Nove da manhã. "Hoje é teste de Francês, não é?"

Velkan colocou o prato de waffles e uma maçã à frente dela "É... Se não dormires mais, convinha que desses uma olhadela ao livro. Se ainda estiveres com sono, então é melhor descansares."

"Não... Só me doem os abdominais..." E as costas e o pescoço e os músculos dos braços, mas isso ela preferiu ocultar. "Não tenho sono. Acho que vou a casa do Gabriel."

"Não!"

"Não?"

"Não."

"Porquê?"

Velkan tentou ao máximo desencantar uma desculpa "Porque..."

"Achas que ele se importa?" Anna estava agora um pouco insegura. Supostamente ele estaria com saudades dela depois de dois dias sem vê-la, não estaria?

"Sim." Anna ostentava uma expressão questionativa e ele continuou dizendo a primeira coisa que tinha pensado "Ele também tem teste de Latim, hoje. Deve estar a estudar, agora."

"Pois é..." Velkan engoliu em seco com a cara de desconsolo da irmã e virou o rosto.

"Tens a tarde para estar com ele..." Velkan teve de afastar de Anna ao dizer isto. Não deixava de ser cruel. Gabriel pouca ou nenhuma atenção lhe ia dar...

"Velkan, despacha-te! Já vai tocar."

"Espera." Velkan estava a fazer o máximo que podia para que se atrasassem, mas Anna passara o caminho todo a pedir que Angelica acelerasse o que não tinha ajudado muito no plano dele. "Temos de ir ao cacifo."

"Vamos depois!"

"Nem pensar!" insistiu Velkan "Depois não vais querer vir e eu vou ter de carregar com quatro dicionários, sozinho."

"Tu _és _mau!"

Velkan suspirou enquanto ela o guiava puxando-o pelo braço. _'Não fazes ideia...' _

Pela segunda vez que alguém entrava na sala, Gabriel dava as costas completamente à porta e fixava o olhar no caderno. Ele não estava no seu lugar. Pedira a Victor que o deixasse sentar-se ao pé de Carl para que estudassem um pouco Latim. Gabriel obviamente não estudava absolutamente nada.

Quando a porta se abriu pela terceira vez, Gabriel chamou Carl.

"Quem entrou?" perguntou-lhe baixinho.

"Quem entrou?"

_"Sim, Carl. Quem entrou?" _

Carl questionou-se por que raio não via ele quem havia chegado, mas escolheu não dizer nada àcerca disso. "Seth..."

"Só?"

"...E o Velkan..."

"Sim?"

"...E a Anna..."

Os olhos de Gabriel logo se dirigiram a Brooke que, sem surpresas, já olhava para ele à espera de qualquer sinal. Gabriel apenas olhou e segundos depois voltou ao seu 'estudo', sentindo-se mais nervoso do que o normal.

"...E a Chloe... e o Igor..."

"O que faz ele ali" perguntou Anna depois de finalmente localizar o namorado.

"O Carl deve estar a ajudílo." tentou assim Velkan a sua sorte. Anna aceitou isto e não criticou Gabriel por aquilo, mas que ficou desanimada, lá isso ficou.

Antes de começar a aula o professor Frankenstein retirou da sua mala os dois testes que faltava entregar e foi ao lugar de Gabriel que estava mais à frente.

"Gabriel, o que é isto?" perguntou ao deixar cair o teste dele na mesa.

O rapaz olhou para a sua nota e depois olhou para cima com um sobrolho franzido.

"Não tens vergonha, rapaz? B? Tu!"

A cara de Gabriel não mudou e Frankenstein imitou o gesto dele "Mal disposto, hã?"

Gabriel _continuou _a não se mexer.

"Okaaay. Próxima! Anna!" exclamou ele movendo-se rapidamente à sua mesa "Minha musa, C, muito bem."

Anna sorriu. Aparentemente ele estava mesmo bem humorado. Devia de ser mesmo por causa dos testes, já que as notas haviam sido boas no geral. Carl e Frank, inclusive haviam tido A.

Anna olhou para Gabriel à espera de qualquer sinal de vida mas nada. Ele estudava, ela já sabia, mas não podia pelo menos dar-lhe um sorriso? Um olhar bastava-lhe, mas Gabriel nem se mexeu. Tinha o nariz enterrado no caderno e o teste já guardado no de Ciências.

Quando Frankenstein deu a indicação que já podiam arrumar, para Gabriel um azar visto que ainda faltavam quase dez minutos para o intervalo, as pessoas apressaram-se como de costume e começaram a sair. Gabriel foi especialmente rápido a fazê-lo e saiu da sala o mais rapidamente possível.

Anna viu isto e ficou a olhar para a porta sem saber o que pensar. Será que ele estaria chateado com ela? Não era possível, não acontecera nada que justificasse isso.

"Mana, reparaste nos cartazes que havia lá fora?" perguntou Velkan tentando iniciar uma conversa.

"Não..."

"São do Halloween. Vai haver uma festa cá no Domingo..."

"Que bom..." Anna pegou nas suas coisas e ambos sairam para o intervalo.

Gabriel evitou Anna durante toda a tarde. Na aula de Inglês perguntou a Vanessa se se importava que ele se sentasse ao lado dela em vez de Velkan. Ela aceitou. A professora deles, Margareth Larby não era como Frankenstein e não deixaria Gabriel ir para junto de Carl para estudarem. Ele só esperava que a professora não desse pela troca de lugares atrás.

Ao ver que Anna entrava, desatou a escrever no caderno rapidamente, como se estivesse muito ocupado e não pudesse dar atenção a mais nada. Ele não olhou para a rapariga nem a ouviu a dizer nada mas ele _sabia _que ela não estava a gostar nada daquilo.

E tinha toda a razão, Anna pousou os cadernos na mesa e ficou algum tempo de pé até Velkan a puxar para baixo.

"Porque éque ele está ali?"

Velkan coçou o pescoço e quase quis bater em si próprio quando as palavras deixaram os seus lábios "Vocês não se chatearam?" perguntou baixinho quase desejando que ela não ouvisse. Sentia-se tão mal agindo assim, mas depois lembrou-se de Gabriel e concluiu que estava a ser egoísta. Gabriel estava muito pior do que ele de certeza.

No intervalo seguinte, Gabriel tentou a proeza de fugir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Anna estava muito perto. E atenta. Quando ele se levantou, ela não perdeu tempo e interceptou-o antes que ele se afastasse de novo.

"Olá" disse ela esperando que lhe desse a entender o deu descontentamento.

"Olá..." Gabriel tentou parecer apressado "Tenho de ir tirar umas fotocópias e tenho teste a seguir, desculpa." ele não esperou qualquer continuação da conversa e escapuliu-se o mais rápido que pode.

A rapariga sentou-se na mesa dele e Velkan aproximou-se dela "O que se passa com ele?"

Quando os irmãos chegaram a casa ao fim da tarde, Anna cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá e encostou a cabeça para trás tentando perceber o que se estava a passar.

"Que cara é essa? Correu assim tão mal o teste?" Desta vez Velkan quase se bateu mesmo. Era hipocrisia demais de sua parte para conseguir viver com isso, mas ele tinha de se conter a todo o custo. Mesmo que o custo fosse um relacionamento.

Anna fixou o olhar no tapete "Ele nem esperou por mim..."

"Se calhar... se calhar estava com pressa. Não te esqueças que ele agora está sozinho em casa, sabe-se lá se ele-"

"Nem quis saber se eu estava melhor..."

Era o fim. Velkan ficara sem argumentos para o dia. Que podia fazer agora?

"Se calhar ele tem uma razão qualquer... não fiques assim, mana."

Anna levantou-se impacientemente "Vou buscar o _Boppy_." Ela não queria consolo, queria respostas. Não era estúpida, sabia que se passava algo.

Gabriel não jantou nessa noite. Tratou de alimentar _Nakya_ e depois de embrulhíla num cobertor, deitou-se na sua rede na varanda. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ali ficou, mas sabia que já estava farto de ver estrelas quando um barulho vindo de baixo o chamou à vida. No pátio do rés-do-chão, quatro crianças não com mais de seis anos, gritavam e riam enquanto jogavam com uma bola. Por momentos ele pensou que não seria mau trocar de lugar com um deles. Voltava a ser criança, não tinha problemas de maior e brincava quando lhe apetecesse, sem quaisquer preocupações. Era uma vida simples a deles.

De repente soprou uma brisa mais forte e olhando para o céu, Gabriel não via mais estrelas, o céu havia-se cobrido de nuvens cinzentas que pareciam querer largar a água contida nelas a qualquer momento. De baixo ouviu-se uma janela abrir-se com uma certa urgência.

"Venham para dentro!" ouviu Gabriel uma mulher dizer "Está frio e vai chover!"

E o divertimento acabara. Pelos vistos até eles tinham inconvenientes. Deixarem de brincar devido a mau tempo não era um problema sério, mas para _elas_, as crianças, era decerto um problemíssimo enorme. Mas iriam elas deixar de tentar divertir-se e esperar até ao dia seguinte para verificarem se tinham tido a sorte de terem bom tempo de novo? Não. Os quatro rapazes entrariam em casa e procurariam outra coisa para fazer para brincarem, não iriam _desistir_.

Gabriel não pode deixar de comparar isto à sua situação. Ele tinha um problema, um sério problema que começava seriamente a fazer-lhe mal. Era a chuva e o vento da sua vida. Agora teria de tentar resolver o seu problema, mas não propriamente arranjar outra coisa divertida para ocupar o seu tempo em vez de jogar futebol. Gabriel abraçou _Nakya_, deitou-a na sua cama e depois de se sentar num sofá da sala, pegou no telefone.

"Já aqui?"

Gabriel tirou os pés de cima da mesa ao ver o Professor Frankenstein à sua frente. Não dera por ele chegar.

"Sim..." Gabriel sabia que tinha vindo cedo demais, ainda ninguém havia chegado.

"Passa-se alguma coisa? Pareces meio... esquisito, ultimamente."

"Posso pedir-te uma coisa?" Gabriel achou melhor não responder. Não gostava de mentir àquele professor pois de uma maneira, ele considerava-o seu amigo e se ele continuasse com perguntas e Gabriel com respostas, acabaria por contar-lhe tudo, o que não era conveniente.

"Força."

"Deixas-me trocar de lugar com o Velkan?"

Gabriel planeava em pedir apenas a Frankenstein já que era aquele que poderia deixar e também aquele mais se apercebia das coisas que se passava entre os alunos. A professora Margareth dificilmente se aperceberia que Velkan e Gabriel haviam trocado de lugares. Com Frankenstein isso nunca iria acontecer.

"Depende."

"De quê?"

O professor sentou-se em cima da mesa em frente à do aluno "Estás a tentar aproximar-te da Vanessa ou afastar-te da Anna?"

"O que estás a insinuar?"

Frankenstein levantou as mãos mostrando as palmas. "Eu não estou a insinuar nada. Atendendo ao facto de não haver diferença na localização das mesas visto estarem ao lado uma da outra, eu parto do princípio que não estás com problemas de visão ou audição. Isso leva-me a crer que o problema é a tua companheira. Queres uma nova ou não queres mais a anterior?"

Como podia Gabriel competir com isto? Impossível. "Tens razão" admitiu por fim. "Mas não vais deixar-me trocar se deixar de te responder?"

"Não queres contar-me?"

Gabriel abanou a cabeça "Desculpa, mas não."

Ouvir isto não mudou a anormalmente séria expressão de Frankenstein "É mesmo isso que queres?"

"É... Pode ser?"

"Muito bem. Se a Vanessa não se importar pela troca..."

"Não. Ela não se importa." assegurou Gabriel rapidamente.

"E a Anna importa-se?" Depois de reparar no súbito desconforto do aluno, ele continuou "Se me vais mentir, mais vale estares calado."

Quando Gabriel fez isso mesmo, calar-se, Frankenstein anuiu lentamente "Estou a ver..."

"Vá l� Victor!" exclamou Gabriel odiando aquela 'suave' pressão. "Ajuda-me."

"Ajudar-te em quê? Não dizes o que há de errado!"

"Victor, eu sei o que estou a fazer. Mas não consigo fazê-lo sozinho. Ajuda-me sem perguntas, por favor! Não posso dizer-te o que se passa, mas é mau."

Frankenstein fitou o aluno durante alguns segundos, estudava o seu rosto, Gabriel sabia.

"E afastares-te da tua companheira vai ajudar-te?"

"Vai! Por favor, Victor, afasta-a de mim. Prometo contar-te tudo, mas quando a altura certa chegar. Confia em mim..."

"Como quiseres."

Gabriel ia agradecer, mas quando o professor se levantou para tomar o seu lugar na secretária, perdeu a coragem. Sentia-se um pouco mal, agora. Não queria que Victor pensasse mal dele. Se isso tivesse que ocorrer, porém, que acontecesse por pouco tempo. Gabriel sabia que Victor gostava dele e não queria perder isso.

Anna estava com medo de entrar na sala, agora. E assim que passou da porta, descobriu que tinha toda razão para isso. Gabriel estava ao lado de Vanessa de novo. Anna começou a sentir-se exasperada e curiosamente desejou que Velkan tentasse uma das suas explicações para aquilo, mas elas não vieram. E foi melhor assim, Anna tinha a certeza: ele estava a fugir dela. Mas porquê?

Assim que ela decidiu averiguar isso em primeira pessoa, Frankenstein chamou Gabriel à secretária e ela sentou-se no seu lugar, agora chateada. Frankenstein _nunca _chamava ninguém a si. Ele adorava passear pela sala e fazia sempre questão de ir ter com os alunos aos seus lugares. Pelos vistos até ele parecia querer afastar Gabriel dela...

Depois da aula começar foi impossível a Anna qualquer tentativa de manter contacto com Gabriel e para seu azar, Frankenstein lembrou-se de chamíla a _ela_ mesmo na altura de tocar para o intervalo. Depois de olhar para trás e ver Gabriel sair, mais uma vez sem dizer nada, ela voltou com a sua atenção ao professor, sentindo-se triste.

"Então sentes-te melhor?"

Sentia-se triste mas não ia deixar as coisas ficarem assim. Se ela não soubesse o que se passava, ainda explodia.

"Desculpa, Victor mas eu tenho de ir..."

Deixar um professor a falar sozinho, Anna nunca pensou que pudesse fazer tal coisa. Ainda por cima, o mais simpático de todos. Esperava que ele não ficasse muito chateado, mas havia assuntos mais importantes para resolver. Assim que saíu do corredor do rés-do-chão, Anna olhou para todos os lados na esperança de ver algo e teve sucesso. Avistou-o não muito longe dali a entrar por uma porta. Correndo até l� ela parou em frente à entrada e benzeu-se. Repleta de força de vontade, Anna abriu a porta da casa de banho dos rapazes e entrou.

Gabriel estava encostado à porta e tentou deixar de olhar para o relógio já que o tempo parecia andar mais devagar quando ele o fazia. Era naquele sítio que ele se escondia desde o dia anterior durante todos os intervalos.

"Gabriel?"

Ao reconhecer aquela voz, Gabriel sentiu o seu sangue virar gelo.

"Gabriel... eu sei que tás aí. Vi-te entrar."

Ele encostou a cabeça à parede "Anna, que estás aqui a fazer?"

"O que se passa? Porque me andas a evitar?"

E agora? O que iria ele responder? Não havia por onde escapar, estava encurralado. A não ser que...

"Anna... vai embora."

A rapariga pensou não ouvir bem. Ele estava a mandíla embora? Começou, finalmente, a irritar-se com tudo aquilo.

"Não vais sair daí?"

Gabriel mordeu a língua para não responder, talvez assim fosse a melhor maneira. Ao não obter uma resposta, Anna tentou acalmar-se. Tinha de haver uma resposta lógica para a atitude dele e ela tinha de saber qual era por mais magoada que ela ficasse no final.

"Gabriel... se tu... se tu tens dúvidas sobre alguma coisa, sê verdadeiro, diz o que sentes. Por mais mau que seja, eu prefiro assim." Anna tentou não ceder à emoção "Não brinques comigo, por favor..."

Gabriel tinha agora a cara encostada aos braços que estavam dobrados contra a porta. Ele sabia que isto acabaria por acontecer, mas não sabia que iria custar-lhe tanto.

Recebendo novamente silêncio em resposta às suas palavras, Anna tapou a boca com uma mão para impedir que o seu choro fosse ouvido e caminhou para a saída decidida a esquecer, mas depois algo que estava a pesar-lhe imensamente no seu peito pediu para ser libertado e ela não conseguiu evitar de falar.

"És um cobarde."

Dizer isto fê-la sentir melhor? Não. Não fez. Não queria insultílo, queria que ele saisse dali e eles conversassem, mas ele parecia não querer isso. E Anna com certeza não ia obrigílo. Tinha pena, muita pena por aquilo ter acontecido e muita mais pena ainda por não saber _porque _tinha acontecido, mas mais uma vez não iria perguntar de novo. Por mais que ela gostasse dele, ainda tinha o seu orgulho. Além do mais, Gabriel tinha mostrado as suas intenções claramente.

Deixando de sentir a presença dela ali, mesmo não tendo ouvido a porta a fechar, Gabriel abriu a sua porta e saiu lentamente. Ao ser invadido por uma onda repentina de fúria, o seu punho foi ao encontro da porta e ela foi bater na parede com um estrondo enorme. Não havia palavras para descrever quão injusta a situação era para ele.

Anna pensou seriamente em ir para casa e não ir a Matemática, mas mais uma vez o seu orgulho falou mais alto. Não ia prejudicar-se a favor de alguém que visivelmente não tinha tanta consideração por ela como pensara.

Quando se sentou na cadeira, ela não se sentiu tão decidida como antes e temeu o momento que Gabriel entrasse pela porta, mas ele fez-lhe o favor de não aparecer à aula.

Mesmo tendo conseguido manter-se forte durante o resto da manhã, Anna quebrou assim que se viu no seu sofá e rodeada das suas paredes onde sabia que ninguém a ia ver, excepto o seu irmão. Afundou a face nos joelhos e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Como era possível ela ter-se enganado assim? Todavia a culpa não era sua. Ele era o culpado. Se não gostava dela porquê deixar as coisas chegarem até ali? Porquê iludi-la ao ponto dela pensar que eles tinham algo especial? E Gabriel havia-a iludido muito bem. Isto porque ela sabia, ou pensava que sabia, que Gabriel nutria algo por ela. Ela via isso na maneira em que ele lhe falava, no modo como a olhava, sentia isso no beijo dele...

Mas estava enganada. Anna já tinha visto disso antes, mas não com ela. Quando isso acontecia, ela sempre achava que o mesmo nunca se passaria consigo, que nunca se deixaria enganar, que conseguiria ver o que há para além das pessoas.

Enganada mais uma vez. Depois pensara que para o caso de isso acontecer, ela nunca ia sofrer tanto como as outras pessoas sofriam. Ela era forte e nunca daria demais de si para depois se arrepender.

Enganada de novo. Anna era, sim, forte, dura, mas continuava a ser humana e tal como a maioria dos seres humanos, o seu ponto fraco era o coração. E Anna, infelizmente neste caso, prezava o bem estar do seu coração acima de muitas coisas.

Velkan pousou a mão no ombro da irmã e depois deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Anna deixou-se ficar quieta mas logo a seguir afastou-se de Velkan quando se lembrou do que acontecera da última vez que ela tinha sido consolada daquela maneira, uma semana antes.

Uma semana de namoro...

Velkan observou-a sentindo-se impotente. Para ser sincero consigo próprio não sabia mais o que era pior: se vê-la doente ou se vê-la assim.

Gabriel passou incontáveis horas deitado no sofá. Fora a dor que sentia no peito, sentia-se vazio. Como é que as coisas haviam chegado àquele ponto? E quando iria _ela _ligar-lhe de volta?

Quando finalmente o sono começou a levar a melhor sobre ele e Gabriel se levantou para ir para o seu quarto, a campainha tocou. Perguntando-se quem seria àquela hora, ele aproximou-se da entrada e parou a dois metros da porta. Reconhecia o cheiro dela de longe. Brooke.

Depois de por a hipótese de a deixar ali a tocar e ir para a cama, Gabriel decidiu contra a favor da curiosidade. Talvez ela quisesse algo importante com ele. Mal abriu a porta, Brooke lançou-se para ele e beijou-o.

"Finalmente! Dois dias juntos e ainda não tinha recebido nem um beijo. Começava a sentir-me negligenciada."

"Brooke eu estou cansado, quero dormir. O que vieste aqui fazer?"

Brooke aproximou-se novamente e beijou o ombro dele "Queres companhia?"

"Estou cansado, quero dormir." repetiu ele.

"Podiamos dormir abraçadinhos..." A voz aguda fingida dela começava a irritílo. Como podia ela achar que ele ia amolecer com ela a falar de uma maneira doce?

"Não é boa ideia. Os vizinhos iam todos ouvir-te." Gabriel não teve vontade de rir-se da sua própria piada. Na verdade nem soubera porque a dissera. Aquele humor parecia estar-lhe no sangue.

Brooke ficou um pouco baralhada mas quando entendeu, riu-se "Maroto hoje, hã?"

Gabriel escolheu não responder "Para além disso, queres mais alguma coisa?"

A rapariga assentiu energeticamente "Sim, a festa de Halloween na escola é no Domingo! Vais, não éÉ uma espécia de baile de máscaras! O disfarce é secreto! Vai ser fantástico!"

Gabriel sorriu sarcasticamente "Que bom..."

"Tu vens, não vens" Brooke parecia agora uma criança a pedir à mãe um brinquedo "Já que ninguém vai saber a identidade de ninguém, podíamos dançar sem sermos incomodados."

"Não acho que v� Brooke..."

"Vem! Vai ser divertido!"

Quando Gabriel não respondeu um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto dela. "Eu sabia que ias concordar! Não te esqueças: não contes o teu disfarce a _ninguém_! Promete!"

Gabriel suspirou "Prometo..."

"Que bom! Já sabes o que vais vestir?"

Gabriel pensou durante um tempo " Sei." mentiu.

"O quê?" perguntou ela curiosamente.

"Não vou dizer-te!"

"Porquê? Como vou reconhecer-te?"

"Acabei de prometer que não contava o meu disfarce a ninguém."

"Mas... como vou reconhecer-te" repetiu ela "Posso ao menos dizer o meu?"

Gabriel começou a conduzi-la à saída "Não nem pensar. Regras são regras. Se tivermo-nos de encontrar, encontramo-nos. Tem fé no destino."

"Mas-"

"Até domingo."


	13. Halloween

**N/a: **Este capítulo é dedicado a... LEE, a 'esquecida'! (ou Ginny, Aleera, Lau, Lua, ETC!)

* * *

**Capítulo XIII -** Hollow Halloween

Gabriel foi presenteado com mais uma visita inesperada no dia seguinte. Tendo o cuidado de assegurar-se que não era Brooke de novo, ficou contente por ver uma cara amiga. Abriu a porta de imediato e ficou um tanto surpreso por Carl não aparecer sozinho. Uma bela rapariga fazia-lhe companhia. Era loira como ele, os seus cabelos eram lisos e extraordinariamente brilhantes. Era também um pouco mais alta do que ele, Carl, tinha olhos azuis também e pelo sorriso que trazia na cara parecia simpática. Avaliando o todo, Gabriel concluiu que se Vlad estivesse ali, provavelmente teria um ataque do coração ao ver uma rapariga assim dentro das mesmas quatro paredes que ele.

"Bom dia!" cumprimentou o rapaz loiro com um enorme sorriso. Quem o podia criticar? Como uma companhia assim... "Atrapalhamos?"

"Bom dia. Claro que não, entrem." Gabriel deu-lhes passagem para entrarem.

"Esta é a Miranda." Carl não perdeu tempo a apresentar a companheira.

Gabriel deu um sorriso um pouco fraco "Olá Miranda, eu sou o Gabriel."

"Olá." também tinha uma bela voz. Agora que Gabriel olhava bem, eles eram mesmo parecidos à excepção da altura. Não se admiraria se fossem primos, Gabriel diria até irmãos se não soubesse que Carl era filho único.

"Desculpa virmos sem avisar, mas alguém ficou de te ligar e já que nós estávamos pelas redondezas, decidimos subir. O pessoal anda meio preocupado contigo. Tens andado desaparecido."

Gabriel passou a mão pelo cabelo sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. Era verdade, por dois dias ele mal falara com ninguém.

"Então passou-nos pela cabeça que tu não soubesses da festa de Halloween."

"Eu vi os cartazes..." Com tanta publicidade, como era possível já não saber?

"Começa às onze no Domingo e ninguém pode saber o teu disfarce..." infelizmente Gabriel também já ouvira falar disto "... por isso combinámos de encontrar-nos no portão Sul às duas da manhã em ponto para nos reunirmos."

"Estarei lá."

Gabriel não estava com grande vontade para festas, mas ficar em casa à espera dum telefonema também não ia fazer-lhe bem. Além disso... ele tinha telemóvel.

Só de se ver com o cabelo esticado, Anna quase não se reconheceu a ela própria. Por momentos lembrou-se de Verona, não só pelo cabelo mas também pela sua palidez. Verona, sim, não precisaria esforçar-se muito para dar uma óptima vampira. Tinha uma espécie de aspecto gótico ao contrário de Anna.

Velkan olhou a irmã de cima a baixo e não teve a certeza de a querer deixar sair de casa. A aparência dela não lhe agradou nem um pouco. A sua roupa era toda negra, mas demasiado justa. Não deixava nada à vista, quer fosse barriga ou decote, mas não seria muito difícil imaginar para quem observasse.

Velkan cruzou os braços "Eu pensei que vampiras usassem vestidos."

Anna continuou a arranjar-se. "Eu sou uma criatura do século XXI."

"Tens a certeza que queres ir?" Velkan não pensava mais no aspecto dela e Anna reparou nisso, visto que o fitou em seguida.

"Porque não quereria?"

Velkan viu o rosto dela pela primeira vez e quase não a reconheceu. "Tu _estás _assustadora."

"É mesmo essa a intenção, não é?"

Ele não respondeu. Tinha a certeza que passar despercebida também era uma das suas intenções, mas não estava à espera que a irmã dissesse isso.

Por momentos Gabriel pensou que a família Adams lhe tinha feito uma visita quando Vlad e Lee apareceram em casa delo no Domingo à noite. Lee vestia um convincente vestido de bruxa todo negro, um chapéu da mesma cor e também uma vassoura. _'Pelo menos não se lembrara da verruga no meio do nariz...'_

"Não te esqueceste da cicatriz?" esta pergunta garantiu-lhe uma vassourada da qual se escapou por pouco.

Já Vlad não se esforçara muito para ser assustador. Ele já _era _assustador por natureza. Mas agora estava ainda mais pálido do que o costume, vestia um fato de vampiro relativamente elegante e usava umas lentes de contacto azuis claras de dar arrepios na espinha. Estava irreconhecível, mas não para Gabriel.

"Tu estás sexy, Vlad."

Este sorriu e revelou, assim, os seus longos caninos postiços. "Não estou?"

"Pareces o Drácula."

"Exactamente!"

"O da Rua Sésamo..."

Vlad parou logo de sorrir e trocou um olhar com Lee. Ambos concordaram que o amigo não estava com o melhor das disposições.

"Então e o teu disfarce?" perguntou o primeiro, vendo que Gabriel vestia roupa do dia-a-dia "Onde está ele? Queremos ver a sua perfeição."

"Ainda é cedo! Além do mais eu não vou convosco. Não tem piada nenhuma toda a gente saber a identidade dos outros."

"Somos só nós os três!" argumentou Vlad "Íamos jantar e depois seguíamos para a escola."

"Jantar? Vlad já passa das dez da noite."

Vlad pegou no crucifixo que trazia ao pescoço e começou a brincar com ele. "Pois. Estou cheio de fome. Despacha-te. Já jantaste?"

"Não tenho fome."

"Então anda." insistiu desta vez Lee.

"Não. Vão vocês. Estarei lá às onze."

Vlad fez-lhe uma careta. Quando Gabriel teimava com algo, era difícil fazê-lo mudar de ideias. Era tão teimoso. Também por ele andar meio afastado,Vlad ficou chateado pela ausência do amigo mais uma vez. Lee também, mas não tanto.

Quando Gabriel chegou à entrada do ginásio, leu por cima da entrada um enorme cartaz que dizia 'Salão Real' e olhou para si mesmo. Não parecia propriamente da Realeza...

Dentro do 'Salão Real', ele quase não reconheceu o sítio onde tinha Educação Física. O chão tinha sido coberto por várias camadas de tapetes vermelhos e nas paredes estavam pendurados fantasmas, caveiras, abóboras e outros símbolos característicos do Halloween. As bancadas estavam repletas de almofadas também vermelhas, no lado oposto havia alguns sofás da mesma cor e ao fundo havia uma espécie de bar que estava já cheio de gente.

Ao sentar-se num dos sofás, Gabriel reparou numa rapariga ao lado que o fez lembrar Sam. Não conseguiu identificar bem qual era o disfarce mas era um vestido dum vermelho berrante que dava mais nas vistas do que todo o vermelho da sala.

"Gabriel!"

Reconhecendo aquela voz, ele viu que tinha razão. Sam olhou de cima a baixo e ficou tremendamente chocada. A sua figura era completamente paradoxal. Vestia uma saia negra até ao chão, uma camisa cor-de-rosa claro e uns óculos escuros da mesma cor. Por outro lado tinha uma faca espetada pela cabeça e tinha sangue na parte superior das bochechas como se escorresse dos olhos.

"Como descobriste!" Gabriel não queria acreditar que tinha tido tanto trabalho para passar despercebido a Brooke e não tinha conseguido.

"Meu Deus... o que fizeste a ti próprio?"

Mas no meio de tanta gente seria difícil ela reconhecê-lo de certeza. Tinha de ter fé. "O Sam?" perguntou ele tentando mudar de assunto.

"Não sei... não o vejo em lado nenhum..." queixou-se ela um pouco desanimada.

"O que é compreensível..."

"Mas eu já reconheci quase toda a gente..."

Gabriel franziu a testa "A sério? Quem, por exemplo?"

"Mhh... o bobo a dançar com aquela loira: Carl. Ali aquela múmia com o cabelo todo fora das ligaduras... o Steve."

"Caramba..." murmurou Gabriel impressionado "Como sabes?"

Sam encolheu os ombros "Sei lá... vou reconhecendo certos pormenores das pessoas. O Steve por exemplo, aquelas pernas arqueadas não enganam ninguém."

O rapaz assentiu "Muito bem..."

"Aquela empregada de mini-saia com aquele corte ensaguentado nas costas, vá l� aquela até tu sabes."

Gabriel riu "Brooke" Bom... agora já sabia de quem fugir...

"Ali no centro o Conde Drácula da rua Sésamo, Vlad."

"Sim, eu sei." disse ele rindo de novo.

"Com a Anna."

E o sorriso dele naturalmente desvaneceu-se. Gabriel sentiu um nó formar-se na sua barriga e os seus músculos ficaram tensos ao vê-los dançar perto um do ourto. _'Perto demais' _pensou começando a sentir ciúme crescer nos confins do seu peito.

"Posso morder-te?"

Embora a ousadia, Anna riu-se "Já sou uma vampira, para o caso de não teres reparado, portanto não vale a pena. Mas obrigada, sinto-me lisongeada."

Vlad ficou um tempo sem saber o que dizer. Isso nunca acontecia, muito menos com uma rapariga, mas ele sabia que Anna tinha lábia quando queria. Uma lábia que rivalizava com a dele.

"Eu daria mais valor se fosses directo ao assunto."

"Ir directo ao assunto é a minha especialidade. Não funcionou contigo da última vez." lembrou o vampiro.

"Não dessa maneira." disse Anna "Referia-me a seres sincero e dizeres o que tens a dizer sem rodeios."

"Sem rodeios..." ele repetiu "Tenho alguma chance?"

Algo na voz dele tocou-a. Era difícil saber quando Vlad brincava ou falava a sério. Agora, Anna tinha a sensação que ele estava a ser sincero, por isso não viu qualquer razão em ser hostil para com ele e colocou uma mão na face dele. "Lamento, Vlad, mas não."

Aqui Gabriel teve de virar o rosto. Compreendia que Vlad adorasse agir assim com outras raparigas. Ele fazia isso a toda a hora. Mas Anna? Estaria ela assim tão desejosa de o esquecer?

Quando Gabriel deu por si, Sam já ali não estava. Nem dera pela sua partida. Suspirando, ele procurou uma bebida. Afinal viera para se distrair ou não?

Vlad lá no fundo sabia que esta seria a resposta dela, mas mesmo assim tinha de tentar. E mesmo sabendo que ela lhe ia negar, não conseguiu deixar de ficar abalado. Nenhuma rapariga lhe negava nada. Talvez fosse por causa disso que Anna o atraía tanto. Pela sua força e determinação. De qualquer modo não desanimou. Vlad nunca resistia a um desafio.

Assim que viu que Vlad não perdera tempo e dançava com uma rapariga qualquer, Lee sentiu-se mais uma vez traída. Mas em vez de tristeza como de costume, ela sentiu raiva. Naquele momento prometeu que nunca mais cederia algo de si ao rapaz, porém logo em seguida a sua raiva aumentou mais ainda ao lembrar-se que infelizmente, em relação a Vlad Dragulia, Aleera Eline nunca cumpria as suas promessas.

Furiosa com esta admissão, ele fechou os pulsos com força e caminhou no sentido oposto com a ideia fixa de encontrar alguém decente com quem dançar. Não vendo bem por onde ia, o seu pé enrolou-se na capa branca de um rapaz que acabara de passar por si e ela tropeçou, quase caindo.

"Não podias ter comprado uma maior!" reclamou ela rudemente. O seu mau humor foi assim descarregado no pobre desconhecido que a olhou espantado por receber um comentário desagradável sem razão.

Mesmo não vendo o seu rosto pois ele usava uma máscara branca a condizer com a capa, Lee conseguia sentir o seu desconforto. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer e a vergonha tomou conta dela.

"Desculpa, não quis ser mal educada."

"Está desculpada. É uma prerrogativa feminina sentir aversão por um membro do sexo oposto e projectar esse sentimento universalmente." disse ele finalmente.

Este comentário pura e simplesmente calou-a. O que queria ele dizer com aquilo? Antes que pudesse fazer essa mesma pergunta directamente, ele fez uma vénia.

"Concede-me esta dança?"

Lee olhou-o com a cara mais esquisita possível e hesitou. Não ia dançar com um rapaz que parecia do sec XIX pela postura e a tratava por 'você'. Fora de questão!

Assim que Gabriel voltou do bar improvisado, ou 'Bar Real' como lhe chamavam, dirigiu-se de novo para o seu ainda desocupado sofá e quase se desequilibrou para trás quando Anna lhe apareceu de repente à sua frente. Olhava para o seu copo.

"Onde arranjaste is-" ela parou a meio da frase quando os seus olhos caíram nele. Por momentos ele pensou que ela o reconhecera, mas mudou de opinião quando ela desatou a rir com a figura dele. O que era normal...

"Uma coisa te digo, tu _tens _coragem. És o primeiro rapaz que vejo de óculos rosa de corações numa festa de _liceu_. Acho que isso te vale uma dança."

_'Para quem acabou de perder um namorado ela parece animada...' _pensou tristemente. Mas ele sentia tanta falta daquele sorriso dirigido a ele...

_'Maldito sorriso...' _admitiu ao mesmo tempo que pousava o copo e a puxava para o meio do salão.

Quando se deu conta, Lee estava a dançar com o Fantasma da Ópera. Ele mantinha uma distância respeitável e liderava com firmeza. Lee notou também que ele era muito calado e só falava quando lhe dirigiam a palavra. Isto fez com que ela o observasse com curiosidade. Quando reparou que estava a olhar fixamente para ele e ele para ela, Lee virou o rosto e sentiu-se desconfortável. Ao ver Vlad dançar com _outra _rapariga, distraiu-se e isso notou-se na coordenação dos seus passos.

"Ele não te merece, Lee. Não te dá o devido valor."

Embora chocada por ouvir isto, Lee fitou a máscara dele com apreensão. Como sabia ele o que ela estava a pensar? E porque lhe dizia tal coisa?

Mesmo indignada não o mostrou e não fez qualquer das perguntas que pensara anteriormente.

"Sabes o meu nome?"

Ele assentiu curtamente e voltou ao seu modo de comunicação à sec. XIX que por momentos esquecera "Não é difícil reconhecer o seu cabelo, senhora. É único."

Lee baixou o olhar sentindo-se intimidada e em desvantagem.

"Só não sei de qual nome é diminutivo. Lee-Anne?"

"Aleera." respondeu ela, agradando-lhe a ideia de ele não a conhecer _mesmo_. Afinal era Halloween e uma partida pregada por um amigo não seria considerada algo fora do normal."E tu quem és?" perguntou segundos depois.

"Já lhe respondi a essa pergunta." disse ele "Sou o Fantasma da Ópera."

Lee suspirou impacientemente. "A máscara do _verdadeiro _Fantasma da Ópera só cobre metade do seu rosto. És uma farsa."

Debaixo da máscara ele sorriu "Apenas meia máscara não se seguraria sozinha, senhora. Lamento desapontíla."

A rapariga abanou a cabeça e riu. Não podia crer que estava a ir na conversa dele. Num ímpeto de ousadia, ela guiou as mãos até à base da máscara dele que terminava acima dos seus lábios, parando apenas quando ele recuou um pouco com a cabeça e colocou ambas as mãos nos pulsos dela. Lee dirigiu-lhe um olhar que lhe disse que não se preocupasse.

Quando ele não se mexeu, Lee fez deslizar as mãos por dentro da máscara e os seus dedos percorreram a face dele suavemente.

"Mas não és desfigurado..." Não era. De facto a pele dele até que era bem macia. "Conheço-te?" perguntou ela recolhendo os seus dedos cuidadosamente.

Lee viu-o engolir em seco e abanar a cabeça.

"Posso ver-te?" pediu ela "Queria saber com quem estou a falar."

Ele voltou a abanar a cabeça "É contra as regras do baile revelar a identidade."

Lee começou a sentir-se frustrada e ficou ainda pior quando ele fez nova vénia e anunciou a sua partida.

"Foi um prazer." revelou ele pegando na mão dela e beijando-a delicadamente.

Lee abriu a boca para pedir-lhe que não fosse, mas antes que tivesse tempo ele afastou-se.

"Nem o teu nome me vais dizer...?"

Claramente desanimada por não ter obtido uma resposta, a bruxinha caminhou até um dos sofás, sentou-se e vendo um copo quase cheio mesmo a seu lado, pegou nele e começou a beber.

"A Cinderella devia de ser eu..." resmungou para si mesma. Depois de olhar para um enorme relógio redondo pendurado na parede em frente a si, Lee cruzou os braços e encostou-se para trás "E ainda nem meia noite é..."

Quem também acabou por se ver a dançar com um completo estranho foi Mar. Era um indivíduo esquisito com certeza. Desde que ela o convidara para dançar, ele não dissera uma única palavra. Estava mascarado de prisioneiro, o que se notava pelo fato às riscas brancas e pretas e uma corrente à volta do pé ligada a uma bola de plástico cinzenta para parecer de metal. Na sua cabeça estava bem assente uma peruca negra que lhe tapava um olho por completo. O outro estava completamente negro, supostamente pisado. Tinhas várias manchas escuras pelo rostoque lhe davam um aspecto sujo, mas ao contrário disso, cheirava bastante bem.

Ao início, Mar tinha a intenção de se divertir um pouco, mas com o passar dos minutos e o silêncio solidamente sobreposto neles, ela começou a querer ir embora. Agora estava completamente relaxada. Ele dançava muito bem e aquela música, para além de envolvente, era assustadora o que provocou que ela inconscientemente procurasse conforto nele.

Assim como o prisioneiro, também Gabriel escolhera muito sabiamente permanecer em silêncio. Sentia-se um irresponsável por não ter conseguido resistir-lhe. O que o não desanimava por completo era ver que após quase dez minutos ao pé dele, ela não se sentira mal. Pelo menos não ainda.

Quando ouviu a música tornar-se mais lenta obrigando-o a diminuir o passo da mesma forma, Gabriel teve a certeza que o _D.J._ Vitoriano o queria tramar ou então tinha muito azar. No entanto, quando Anna foi obrigada a diminuir a distância, ele secretamente achou-se muito sortudo. Desejava profundamente poder abraçíla, pedir-lhe desculpas sair dali com uma namorada de novo. Já sentia tanto a sua falta...

Ele tocou levemente num pedaço de cabelo à frente do seu rosto e deixou os dedos delizarem por todo o comprimento dele discretamente. Tão discretamente que Anna notou as leves cócegas que isso lhe provovou e pousou a sua cabeça no ombro dele fechando os olhos.

Gabriel ficou um pouco triste com tal acção por parte dela. Estava a deixar-se acarinhar por um estranho. Teria-se esquecido completamente dele ou será que queria vingar-se, esperando que ele estivesse em algum canto a observar tal intimidade com outro rapaz?

Trazendo-o de volta dos seus profundos pensamentos a voz dela soou pela primeira vez e com uma tristeza que quase o fez sufocar.

"Lá estás tu... a brincar comigo de novo..."

Estas palavras fizeram-no congelar instantaneamente e quando ela se afastou para o olhar nos olhos, Gabriel não teve coragem de fazer o mesmo. Talvez o estado dela fosse influenciado por ele apenas quando ela se apercebesse da sua presença. Foi a única explicação que ele conseguiu para que ela não estivesse já com tonturas como acontecera quando tudo havia começado. Por causa disto e também devido ao facto de ele ter dançado com ela tendo consciência do estado da relação deles, Gabriel baixou o olhar e preparava-se para se afastar quando ela segurou na sua mão com força. Assim ele notou que ela tremia um pouco, ao contrário da sua voz que era firme, embora repleta de emoção.

"Vais fugir de mim de novo?" Anna ainda não podia acreditar que ele pudesse agir daquela maneira, magoa-la assim depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles. "Pelo menos olha para mim quando falo contigo..." ela pediu isto tentando com todas as suas forças prender o choro que tão rapidamente se formara na sua garganta.

Lentamente Gabriel subiu o seu olhar até ao dela e o que viu fê-lo querer puxa-la para ele, beija-la e fugir com ela dali para bem longe, mas isso ele não podia fazer.

"Gabriel... se deres um único passo que seja para longe de mim... não volto a falar-te."

Ele sabia que ela falava a sério pois estas palavras deixaram o seu estomago em gelo, contudo talvez isso fosse o melhor. Magoa-la. Magoa-la para salva-la. "Lamento."

Ouvir esta palavra de aceitação foi-lhe completamente arrasador. Anna soltou a mão dele lentamente e antes que ele recuasse como ela sabia que ele ia fazer, ela adiantou-se e fez o mesmo dirigindo-se para a saída num passo apressado.

Gabriel deixou a cabeça cair para trás com uma enorme tristeza, mas também surpresa. Como conseguira ter aquela atitude perante a rapariga que ele começava a adorar era uma incógnita. Talvez estivesse a tornar-se emocionalmente insensível. Ou forte.

Ao pensar em força, o pensamento de Gabriel dirigiu-se de novo a Anna. Forte ela não estaria agora de certeza e sozinha na rua de madrugada, frágil era a palavra mais correcta para a caracterizar naquele momento.

Amaldiçoando-se a si proprio e a quem se lembrara de organizar uma festa de Halloween, Gabriel procurou Sam com o olhar por toda a sala. Quando finalmente avistou uma rapariga com um disfarce vermelho tão garrido que magoava só de olhar, ele dirigiu-se a ela o mais rapido que pode.

"Hey, Sam!" depois de ver que ela finalmente encontrara o namorado, Gabriel cumprimentou-o também "Ol� Sam."

"Estás perdido?" perguntou Sam, a rapariga.

"Não fazes ideia..." murmurou antes de proferir o que queria "Consegues achar o Velkan?"

"Velkan..." Tentando não deixar que o álcool que consumira interferisse com a sua visão, Sam passou o olhar por todo o espaço atentamente. "Ali está ele! Com a Mar!"

"Com a M... com a _Mar?_!" Fazendo força para engolir a surpresa de modo a não perder mais tempo, ele fez a próxima pergunta "E onde está a Mar?"

"O Velkan está às riscas e ela está toda de amarelo e com uns olhos da mesma cor que traumatizam qualquer um, estou a avisar...!"

"Já vi! Obrigado!"

Ao vê-lo afastar-se, Sam, o rapaz, ostentava uma careta no rosto que quase fez a namorada rir. "Quem era, já agora?" perguntou.

Desta vez Samantha riu, mas deixou Samuel sem uma resposta.

Ao aproximar-se, Gabriel reparou que Sam tivera razão. Tal como Vlad, Mar tinha umas lentes de contacto amarelas verdadeiramente impressionantes. Parecia uma gata, mas arrepiava.

Observando os dois por um momento, Gabriel teve mesmo pena de ter de interromper, pois avaliando a cara de ambos, eles estavam a passar um bom bocado. Perguntou-se se tudo estaria bem entre eles ou se se estaria ali a passar o mesmo que se passara há pouco com ele. Por vias das dúvidas, preferiu prevenir.

"Posso interromper?"

Mar e Velkan separaram-se um pouco relutantes e ficaram à espera que o rapaz de rosa que nenhum deles conhecia, dissesse o que queria, ambos com uma cara não muito satisfeita.

"Vou roubílo, está bem?"

Ao que Mar respondeu ainda sem o reconhecer "Mas _eu _é que sou a rapariga. Queres leva-lo a _ele_?"

Gabriel negou-se a responder àquilo e limitou-se a baixar os óculos. Mar levou ambas às mãos à boca "Gabriel!"

"Voltamos já." ele disse levando Velkan consigo. _'Ou melhor, _eu _volto...'_

"Onde vais... com o meu prisioneiro?"

Só quando se viu bem longe é que Velkan se deixou falar "Espero que tenhas uma _boa _razão para teres feito isso."

"A tua irmã acabou de ir embora... por minha causa."

Em reacção a isto, os olhos de Velkan ficaram muito grandes. "O que é que foste fazer?"

"Foi mesmo agora..."

Velkan olhou para trás, onde deixara Mar e depois de lançar um olhar desaprovador a Gabriel, saiu para apanhar a irmã.

Gabriel observou-o até o perder de vista e depois sentou-se num pequeno muro mesmo ao lado da entrada do ginásio. Uma coisa curiosa ia passar-se ali.

Enquanto pensava melancolicamente como Anna o devia de odiar naquele momento, alguém saiu do salão improvisado e Gabriel viu Mar parar à sua frente.

"E?"

"E o quê?"

"Onde está ele?" exigiu a rapariga.

Gabriel suspirou e passou as mãos pela cara. Mais um problema...

"Foi embora."

"Porquê? Tu conhece-lo?" Mar começava gradualmente a enervar-se.

"Eu não!"

"Gabriel, não me mintas!"

E isso ele detestava fazer. "Eu não o conheço!" voltou ele "Apenas não gostei do modo como dançavam. Afungentei-o." Gabriel não podia acreditar que estava a mentir a uma das suas melhores amigas para encobrir Velkan. Era bom que ele não estivesse a brincar e que tivesse uma boa explicação para se aproximar dela de novo. Velkan estava por conta dele...

"TU O QUÊ!"

Velkan estava _decididamente _por conta dele. Agora era ele, Gabriel, que pagava pelas investidas de Velkan.

"Quer dizer, eu não o queria afugentar, apenas lhe disse que não estava a gostar do modo como ele se estava a insinuar a ti e ele ficou com medo e foi embora..."

"Ele não fez nada! So estávamos a dançar, idiota! Agora não vou saber quem ele era!"

"Bem vinda ao clube..." murmurou Lee enquanto se sentava ao lado de Gabriel. Mar estava já tão alterada que não reparara na chegada da amiga.

"Porquê?" perguntou Mar com muito melhores modos.

Antes que Lee pudesse responder, da porta saiu Verona seguida por Vlad. Verona estava toda de negro, cor popular naturalmente, tinha o cabelo todo despenteado e estava cheia de cortes na cara, pescoço e braços.

"Vá l� Verona. Só estávamos a dançar. Não foi nada demais..."

Verona parou de repente e virou-se para trás "Não te pedi explicações, pois não? A vida é tua e fazes o que raio te apetecer dela!" Quando ela viu a presença dos amigos, calou-se de imediato ao ver a cara de surpresa deles.

Vlad seguiu o olhar dela e quando olhou para Lee, Mar e um rapaz de rosa, não lhes deu grande importância e voltou à conversa. A sua capa esvoaçava ao vento.

"Nem faço ideia quem ela era. Nunca mais vou vê-la, Verona!"

Mar e Lee olharam uma para a outra e desataram a rir. Vlad parecia estar como elas quanto ao problemazinho das identidades, mas ele ao contrário delas, certamente não se ia importar muito. Gabriel apenas sorriu. Como era cruel o dia das bruxas...

"Não posso crer..." murmurou Verona momentos depois.

Quando todos olharam, avistaram uma conhecida rapariga aproximar-se por trás de Vlad. Era alta, a sua pele muito branca e tinha o cabelo negro tal como Verona. Também se vestia de negro, mas toda a gente sabia que embora ela parecesse, não estava disfarçada. "Morgan!"

A rapariga denominada Morgan dirigiu-lhe um brilhante sorriso e abraçou-a "Quanto tempo..." admitiu.

"Não acredito, Morgan! Lembraste-te do caminho para cÿ" Esta reclamação rendeu a Vlad um beijo na bochecha.

"Meninas!"

Ao ver Morgan aproximar-se mais dele e cumprimentar Mar e Lee, Gabriel sentiu um enorme alívio no seu peito. Estava tão feliz por vê-la.

"Anda daí!" chamou Vlad "Isto está animado."

Lee, Verona e Mar olharam ao mesmo tempo para Vlad, as três pesando a mesma coisa: aquilo estava _tudo _mas animado.

Morgan deu um sorriso amigável e olhou Gabriel pela primeira vez "Posso matar saudades do meu miúdo? Já lá vou ter."

Ninguém se opôs. Morgan sempre fora mais próxima de Gabriel do que de qualquer um deles e a rapariga não dava sinais de vida há bastante tempo. Gabriel também devia ter saudades dela.

Ao entrarem de novo do ginásio, Vlad serpenteou a sua mão pelo braço de Verona e tentou dar-lhe a mão, mas ela afastou o seu membro superior dele e com o outro bateu-lhe na mão mão com força.

"Ai!"

Ao veristo, Morgan riu-se e deu atenção ao amigo ao vê-lo aproximar-se. Ela estendeu depois os braços e abraçaram-se. Gabriel fechou os olhos sentindo-se quase emocionado e ela esfregou a sua mão nas costas dele.

"Não fazia ideia que fosses aparecer. Estava à espera que ligasses para combinarmos um dia qualquer..."

"Eu sei, mas como amanhã não há faculdade decidi vir até cá." Não havia faculdade mas mais importantemente a voz dele havia-a preocupado bastante "Que se passa?"

"Podemos ir dar uma volta?" Gabriel sinceramente não se lembrava de ter ficado tão feliz ao ver uma cara amiga antes.

Depois de ouvir tudo o que Gabriel tinha para lhe dizer, o que não era necessariamente toda a história, Morgan não ficou de modo nenhum impressionada. Já ouvira histórias do género uma data de vezes e cada uma pior do que a outra.

"Eu pensei que não acreditasses nessas coisas, Gabe."

Noutra altura, Gabriel reclamaria ser adressado daquela forma, mas não deu importância e mesmo que desse, aquilo já estava impregnado nela e não era agora que ele ia conseguir mudar isso.

"Eu sei que não, mas infelizmente agora sou forçado a acreditar." disse Gabriel "Podes ajudíla?"

Morgan esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra sentindo um pouco de frio "Depende, Gabe. Preciso de vê-la para saber a força que aquilo tem sobre ela. Antes disso não posso garantir-te nada."

Foi estranho ouvi-la falar daquele modo. Embora Gabriel soubesse que ela era virada para o oculto, tal como ela dissera, ele não acreditava nisso. Assim, foi esquisito ouvi-la falar naqueles termos e ter interesse.

"Há feitiços que podem ser desfeitos por pessoas como eu, depois há os que só podem ser desfeitos ao serem destruídos... e há aqueles que não se pode fazer nada para evitar-"

"Entendo." Gabriel sabia o que ela ia dizer mas não queria ouvi-la dizê-lo "Mas é difícil tu poderes vê-la. Ela não sabe de nada."

"Não sabe? Então como sabes tu?"

"Longa historia, Morgan, mas ela não sabe e eu não quero que saiba." Gabriel nem queria pensar no que Anna faria a Brooke se soubesse de tudo. Não que se importasse com Brooke, mas ela depois vingar-se-ia de certeza e isso ele não ia aguentar. "Podes vê-la enquanto ela estiver a dormir?"

"Posso claro." concordou ela "Mas não vamos entrar em casa de ninguém à noite, vamos?"

"Não, não te preocupes..." Gabriel acabara de pensar numa boa maneira de terem sucesso neste primeiro passo. "Quando der para vê-la, eu aviso-te."

"Gabriel... mesmo que tu digas que a tua amiga não sabe de nada e que agora está bem, ela precisa de força daqueles que lhe são próximos. Por agora essa é a melhor ajuda que ela pode ter."

Gabriel acenou com a cabeça, mas sabia que esse tipo de apoio ele não podia dar-lhe mais. Pena... de certeza que a iriaajudar bastante.

"Obrigada, Morgan."

"De nada, miúdo."

Ambos sorriram. Morgan contente por poder ajudar um amigo e Gabriel satisfeito por finalmente haver um plano. Agora só precisaria de falar com Velkan.


	14. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

**miny:** Bigada, hehe :D! Aqui está.

**Lee:** Claro que és! És uma GB! Quanto à 'actividade'... caaaaalma :P

**Placebo:** Whoooooaaahh! Nunca tive uma review tão grande como a tua! HEHE! O pesadelo da Anna não é propriamente original, foi uma referência ao filme por acaso (uma de muitas que quase ninguém repara). Quanto a escrever sobre o Halloween no capítulo XIII foi coincidência, mas até que calhou bem, hã?

* * *

**Capítulo XIV -**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Depois dos acontecimentos da noite das Bruxas, Gabriel só teve a oportunidade de comunicar-se com Velkan na terça-feira seguinte num intervalo e depois de ser completamente ignorado por Anna nas aulas. Por um lado ficou satisfeito por não sentir-se pressionado, mas por outro, a falta de atenção foi-lhe admitidamente entristecedor.

Quando Velkan ouviu a ideia dele para que a tal Morgan pudesse ver a irmã, foi apanhado de surpresa. Gabriel queria drogíla.

"Se mais alguma vez tiveres essa ideia para qualquer outra ocasião e com outras intenções, quero que saibas que és um homem morto."

"Ok..."

"Mas entendeste bem? Mato-te mesmo."

"Ok!"

"Com as minhas próprias mãos. E se não conseguir. Contrato mais gente para me ajudar. Vai ser a primeira e última vez que ela vai ser drogada."

"Já entendi!"

A ideia consistia em Velkan arranjar junto de Angelica algum tipo de 'material sonorífero', o que seria difícil visto que ela certamente ia achar estranho tal pedido e ficaria curiosa para com o intuito do rapaz. Porém, uma tentativa era necessária. Se não fosse possível com Angelica, teriam arranjar outro modo de o conseguir.

Depois disto e durante uma semana, Velkan tentou o mais secretamente possível espiar os haveres da companheira de seu pai, mas não teve sorte em encontrar algo que servisse. O máximo que encontrou na mala dela foram calmantes. Mais que isso, talvez só no consultório dela, onde Velkan não poderia ir sem uma razão para tal.

Gabriel, durante esse espaço de tempo, tentou a todo custo fugir o máximo que pode à sua nova namorada, tendo tido sucesso até ao momento.

Anna por seu lado, tentava, com uma enorme dificuldade, parecer indiferente a Gabriel. Conseguia. Na escola fazia o que era suposto fazer-se num estabelecimento assim: estudava. Estudava para recuperar as notas e estudava para manter a cabeça cheia com isso. Em casa passava grande parte do tempo com os livros à frente do nariz e agia de modo normal com Velkan e Angelica como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas quando se via sozinha... Quando se via sozinha, deixava a sua força abater-se e o seu real estado de espírito vinha à tona. Anna estava triste. Muito triste.

E na quarta-feira seguinte, a menos de uma semana antes da volta do seu pai, Anna não sabia, mas iria ter um dia intenso. Doloroso, mas também feliz.

Gabriel só conseguiu falar de novo com Velkan na última aula do último dia da semana. O primeiro nunca mais tivera notícias de Morgan e o segundo não tivera melhor sorte com Angelica. Resumindo: as coisas não estavam a ir bem.

Sentindo-se frustrado, Gabriel abanou a cabeça e ao ver a bola à frente dos seus pés como um perfeito modo de descomprimir um pouco, chutou-a com uma boa dose de força. Ela foi bater na parede, a escassos centímetros da entrada, por onde entravam no ginásio nesse preciso momento, Mar e Anna.

"Desculpem..." falou ele baixo. Apenas Velkan o ouviu.

Anna lançou-lhe um olhar frio de longe e depois também a Velkan. Que faria ele ali com _ele_? Mar mostrou o seu desagrado com palavras "Tem cuidado!"

"Desculpa!" Gabriel falou alto desta vez e Velkan passou-lhe a bola quando ela chegou a si.

"E depois disto tudo acabar, como vai ser?" perguntou ele.

Gabriel recebeu a bola e também a passou em seguida "Como assim?"

"A minha irmã. E se ela não te perdoar?"

"Não vale a pena pensar nisso agora. Depois vê-se." Ao contrário destas palavras, Gabriel pensava, sim, muito nisto. Mesmo que Anna esquecesse, será que poderia voltar a confiar nele? "Achas que ela me vai perdoar?"

"Não sei. Depende do que será mais forte: a raiva, e acredita que vai senti-la, ou que sente por ti."

Gabriel não disse mais nada. Não queria pensar mais naquilo, pelo menos não mais por aquele dia, outros viriam. E por isso ele não via a hora do fim-de-semana chegar.

"O que queres com ela?" perguntou Velkan com um tom sério na voz.

"O que eu já tive e perdi." Gabriel ouviu-se dizer "Porquê a pergunta?"

Velkan pareceu estar atento à resposta dele e depois deu a sua resposta. Disse algo que já pensava há algum tempo. "Só me estava a perguntar se valeria a pena estares a tolerar isso tudo se no fim ela não quisesse mais saber de ti."

"Eu faço isto porque me preocupo com ela. Não quero que sofra."

Gabriel não precisou olhar para Velkan para que ele acreditasse nas suas palavras. Não era usual um rapaz falar naqueles termos à frente de outro rapaz e Velkan entendeu que ele não tirasse os olhos da bola enquanto falasse.

"Então gostas dela?"

"Não precisava gostar dela para fazer isto. Bastava ser seu amigo, mas já que falas nisso, Velkan, sim eu gosto dela. Muita perspicácia de tua parte, os meus parabéns."

"Podias não gostar..." comentou Velkan num tom baixo.

"Se não gostasse, achas que te dizia isso?"

"Provavelmente, não, mas eu _ia _saber."

Gabriel sorriu e levntou a cabeça pela primeira vez "Ah.. passei no teste então?"

"Veremos, Van Helsing. Veremos." respondeu Velkan antes de apanhar a bola a jeito e chuta-la para longe. Pela segunda vez Mar quase foi atingida, a bola passou-lhe rente à cabeça.

"RAIOS, Gabriel!"

A infeliz ideia de Susan de agrupar as equipas de futebol de um modo especial estava decerto a dar os seus frutos. Rapazes contra raparigas não era uma situação de todo justa, o sexo 'forte' ficava sempre a perder.

Por vingança ou simples coincidência a um certo ponto do jogo, Mar estendeu o seu pézinho mais do que o normal e Gabriel só parou no chão.

"Estou farto de ser maltratado!"

Mar franziu um sobrolho "Sim? E o que vais fazer quanto a isso?"

"Vou-me embora." Gabriel enviou-lhe um olhar vitorioso e fez o que dissera. "Substituição!"

"Considerem isto um treino para os vossos jogos..." disse Susan lutando para esconder um sorriso. Ela até que gostava ver os rapazes em sofrimento.

"Exactamente!" reforçou Mar "Não entendo como podes reclamar. O vosso futebol é muito mais violento do que este. Este é europeu. Tem _classe_!"

"E desistes assim?" perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo negro que estava sentada ao lado de Susan e à frente de algumas raparigas no 'banco' e dos rapazes lesionados.

"Morgan!"

Ela deu uma palmadinha no joelho da professora e levantou-se para se juntar ao amigo.

"Não te vi chegar. Tens notícias para mim?"

Morgan deu-lhe um sorriso complacente "Ainda não. Vim à caça de informação. Preciso de saber uma coisa."

"O quê?"

A rapariga fez sinal com a cabeça para o campo onde decorria o jogo "É aquela a tua amiga não é? A de _t-shirt _vermelha e calças pretas? Tem uma energia horrível à sua volta..."

Gabriel não precisou de olhar, ele sabia exactamente o que Anna vestia. "É. Essa mesma."

"Preciso que a toques. Depois olha-la bem nos olhos. Podes fazer isso?"

Não era intenção de Gabriel questioníla, já que ela sabia o que estava a fazer, mas fazer o que ela acabara de pedir não era nem sábio nem prudente. Não era sábio visto que Anna nem o queria ver à frente e não era prudente por causa de Brooke que estava sempre presente.

Nesse momento ouviu-se um gemido de dor e um estrondo "Fod-"

"Vlad!" repreendeu Susan mesmo a tempo.

Vlad estava já deitado no chão agarrado a um tornozelo e Leah rolava os olhos não demonstrando grande preocupação.

"Lesionei-me! Lesionei-me!"

"Deixa-te de fitas, Vlad!" retorquiu Leah "Foi só um toque!"

Um toque ou não, nunca se ia saber. O que se sabia era que metade dos rapazes já tinha passado pelo chão.

"Posso entrar para o lugar dele?" perguntou Gabriel achando aquilo uma boa oportunidade para conseguir fazer o que Morgan pedira. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Anna estava farta de ver os rapazes a ficarem com a bola e conseguirem mantê-la, apesar das 'investidas' das raparigas para a recuperar. Para piorar as coisas, Gabriel parecia ter-se fixado nela e para onde que ela se virasse lá estava ele pronto para lhe tirar a bola.

Gabriel não estava a ter muita sorte. A sua vítima arranjava sempre maneira de se desviar dele no último momento e parecia também começar a aborrecer-se com a pressão que ele fazia. As suas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando depois de Gabriel lhe dar o mais ínfimo toque, ela recuou rapidamente conseguindo levar a bola consigo e depois chutando-a contra ele.

Gabriel viu algo a ir em direcção exactamente à sua cara, mas não foi suficientemente rápido para se desviar...

O impacto provocou nele uma dor intensa mesmo no nariz e as suas mãos puseram-se sobre ele imediatamente. Anna não ficou indiferente a princípio, mas depois lembrou-se de uma vez uma coisa semelhante ter acontecido e ele ter fingido estar magoado. Isto fê-la ficar reluctante mesmo quando algumas pessoas se aproximavam dele para ver se estava bem.

Não estava. Depois de sentir uma breve tontura, uma sensação diferente fez-se acompanhar. Gabriel olhou para as suas mãos e viu... sangue. Talvez assim Anna pudesse dar-lhe um pouco de atenção. Ele estava correcto. Assim, que viu as mãos dele, Anna imediatamente engoliu o orgulho e sentiu-se culpada.

"De-desculpa... eu não queria magoar-te..." falou ela tocando ao de leve nos braços dele. "...a sério... eu..."

Gabriel esperou um tempo e só depois dirigiu-lhe o olhar directamente como Morgan pedira. "Não dem impordância..."

Alguns riram-se com o modo nasal das suas palavras e Susan apareceu com uma pequena toalha e pô-la no rosto dele. "Isso tem de parar. Deita-te um pouco."

Com uma expressão satisfeita, _embora_ o seu nariz martirizado, Gabriel voltou para as bancadas e Morgan ofereceu-se para cuidar dele. Ela fê-lo deitar-se no colo dela e limpou-lhe o nariz delicadamente.

"Diz-me gue funcionou..."

Morgan fez uma enorme força para não rir-se "Funcionou e tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. A boa é que não é a tua presença que afecta o estado dela. A má é que não pode haver contacto visual entre vocês."

"Ah... endão é isso... Como sabes?"

A anterior expressão animada de Morgan não adornava mais o seu rosto "Porque no momento em que ela olhou para ti, a aura dela foi logo invadida por energia negativa."

A cabeça de Gabriel virou-se ainda mais para trás e ele teve uma visão ao contrário do campo onde decorria um jogo agora mais calmo. "Ela dá bem?"

"Est� desde que mantenhas a tua distância, não vale a pena facilitares. E está fora de questão olhares par a ela."

"Dá bem..." Isto não seria nada de novo para ele. Manter a distância? Não olhar para Anna? _Fácil..._

A meio da aula Morgan teve de partir e deixou Gabriel à sua sorte, entregue à solidão daquele degrau da bancada. Achando-se sem almofada, ele arrastou-se para trás até chegar a Susan e pousou a cabeça no colo dela. Não estava mais abandonado! Aborrecido, no entanto, ele começava decerto a ficar. Adorava futebol e detestava ficar no banco o que raramente era o caso.

Convenientemente para ele, alguns minutos depois Mar e Lee fizeram uma jogada em conjunto cujo resultado foi positivo: Carl bateu com a cabeça no poste após um 'leve' toque de Lee e Mar chutou a bola para o fundo da baliza. Assim, Carl despediu-se do seu cargo e Gabriel teve a oportunidade de voltar ao jogo, desta vez numa posição mais tranquila.

Contudo, mal tomou o seu lugar na baliza, quase desejou não ter pedido a Susan para voltar a entrar.

"O que é que ela veio aqui fazer?" perguntou Brooke que passava 'casualmente' pela baliza adversária sem a bola estar por aquelas bandas.

Gabriel não se deu ao trabalho de a olhar. Prestava atenção ao jogo. "Visitar os amigos talvez. O que te parece?"

"Parece-me uma grande coincidência."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Brooke, a bola está _aqui_!" gritou Verona do outro lado do campo.

"Gabriel, há aqueles que dormem, aqueles não dormem e aqueles que fingem dormir..." Brooke achou que tinha feito a sua mensagem passar e afastou-se rapidamente para o fundo do campo por onde ainda a bola deambulava.

"E há aqueles que são _postos _a dormir..." murmurou Gabriel enquanto um sorriso se formava nos seus lábios. Não podia querer que Brooke lhe acabara de dar uma ideia. "Carl!"

Para a sorte da baliza masculina que acabara de ser abandonada, os rapazes conseguiram marcar golo e Verona pediu uma pequena pausa para reunião. Os rapazes aproveitaram o lance e reuniram-se também para discutir a melhor maneira de se protegerem contra próximos ataques.

"Carl!" Gabriel chegou à bancada em dois tempos "Lembras-te quando usaste o prof. Smith no 8º ano como cobaia para testares aquela tua invençãozinha?"

Carl adorava que falassem sobre as suas invenções. Tinha um imenso orgulho delas. "Como poderia esquecer? A imagem da cara dele enfiada no prato vai acompanhar-me até à cova."

E o professor Smith com a já conhecida aversão a Gabriel, tinha-o culpado, mesmo quando na altura do 'incidente', o rapaz se encontrava na outra ponta da cantina.

"Mas porquê?"

Gabriel evitou responder a isto "Não é muito debilitante pois não?"

"Já não sabes que sou uma pessoa com acesso a químicos instáveis? Tento utilizar produtos naturais... o mais possível."

'Bom...' "E é instantâneo, não é?" Gabriel tinha de ouvir que sim, mesmo quando a imagem da cabeça do professor a cair de imediato em cima do prato depois de inalar o produto de Carl ainda estivesse bem fresca na sua memória.

"É pois! Gabriel, o que é tás aí a pensar?"

"Meninas! Estão a ver como está a baliza agora? Vazia."

Todas elas ouviam Verona com atenção. Desentendimentos à parte todas elas queriam a mesma coisa naquele momento: ganhar aquele jogo.

"E por mais que eu preferisse que fosse de outro modo, não será possível. Aquele estúpido é bom onde quer que jogue portanto na altura do golo..." a voz de Verona foi baixando ao longo do seu discurso.

"É arrumar com ele!" completou Sam sem aparente misericórdia.

"Não! Ele não é o Carl! Com encontrões não vamos l� temos de ser subtis. Além disso ele já sofreu demais neste jogo."

"Que faremos então?" inquiriu Ella.

"Sedução..." sugeriu Lee com um sorriso maldoso.

"Por favor... isto é só um jogo."

Isto ganhou a Anna a atenção de todas, o que lhe foi esquisito já que as nove cabeças quase batiam entre si de tão próximas que todas estavam.

"Não é som um jogo." disse Vanessa "É a nossa reputação que tá em jogo, a nossa honra."

A rapariga parecia tão certa das suas palavras que Anna pensou que séria ela não estava a ser. Elas eram loucas...

"Eles conseguem ser muito maus, Anna." explicou Mar "Pensam que são os maiores por serem rapazes e saberem jogar. Sempre que a Susan organiza as equipas assim... nós ouvimos comentários de todo o tipo durante semanas. Abaixa o ego a qualquer uma."

Anna escolheu não responder. Ia esperar para ver se elas tinham razão ou não, apenas depois faria o seu juizo.

"Onde estávamos?" perguntou Mar.

"Sedução!" lembrou Lee.

"Ah, sim!"

"Anna!" sugeriram as duas amigas em uníssono.

"Nem... pensar..."

"Isto é trabalho, Valerious!" repreendeu Brooke "Eu vou!"

Verona riu-se com aquela fraca tentativa "Não. Eu vou. E já sei o que vou fazer."

"O que vais fazer?" perguntou Lily curiosamente.

"Uma pequena diversão..."

"Gabriel?" inquiriu Carl pela terceira vez "Para que queres o meu pó?"

"Não posso contar-te, Carl! Mas garanto-te que é para o bem. Por favor, traz..."

"Já não o tenho. Acabou-se-me." Carl detestava quando a sua curiosidade não era satisfeita, geralmente isso levava a que ele fosse 'mauzinho'.

"E vais dizer-me que autêntico génio como tu não tem as suas fórmulas todas guardadas?"

Gabriel ouviu-o suspirar e lutou para não sorrir. Era tão fácil levar a melhor com Carl. Bastava elogiílo...

"Ok! Ok!"

"Para segunda?"

"Para segunda."

Gabriel deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas levantou-se com muita mais boa disposição. A caminho da sua baliza, deu uma pequena cotovelada a Velkan e informou-o que havia novidades.

Após sofrerem mais dois golos, as raparigas conseguiram levar a bola até perto da baliza adversária apenas uma vez, mesmo na altura do final da aula. Ao aproximar-se do guarda-redes, Verona levou uma mão à testa e outra pousou-a num dos postes para se equilbrar. A seguir os seus olhos rolaram para trás e ela deixou-se cair. Gabriel obvia e _previsivelmente _não deixou que o corpo dela chegasse a bater chão.

"Verona!"

Ao perceber a preocupação na voz dele, a morena quase se sentiu mal com a sua atitude.

"GOLO!"

Quase.

Ao aperceber-se que tinha sido enganado vendo Verona abrir um olho para ver se a bola tinha entrado mesmo, Gabriel fulminou-a com o olhar e pegou nela ao colo.

"Que estás a fazer? Pousa-me neste instante!"

Gabriel disse-lhe qualquer coisa baixo e ela começou a espernear "Não! A fonte, não!"

Susan não podia fazer grande coisa para impedir. Estava agarrada ao estômago mais do que qualquer pessoa no banco e foi a rir-se até aos balneários. Aquela jogada tinha sido injusta, mas que fora de génio lá isso fora. As raparigas não ganharam aquele jogo mas aquele golo foi uma verdadeira vitória para elas e o nome dos rapazes iria ficar na lama durante muito tempo.

Achando que seria arriscado Gabriel ligar para sua casa, Velkan preferiu ligar para ele e combinaram, assim, encontrarem-se no sábado para planearem o próximo passo do plano. Depois de lhe explicar a sua ideia inicial, Gabriel falou-lhe que o dia ideal para agirem seria na segunda-feira seguinte, pois para além de ser o mais rápido possível, era também um bom dia para Morgan, que estava relativamente disponível da faculdade.

Quando Velkan concordou, eles passaram à parte seguinte da conversa e talvez a mais complicada: os pormenores. Tudo tinha de ser planeado com rigor, ou as consequências podiam ser más, tanto para um como para o outro.

Combinaram tudo duma vez só para não haver perguntas mais tarde. Agora eles só se comunicariam de novo às onze horas e trinta minutos da segunda-feira seguinte.

Mesmo só tendo aulas às 10h devido à ausência de Jinette, Gabriel chegou à escola pouco tempo depois das nove e Carl já lá estava à sua espera. Ostentava uma expressão que assustava e tinha umas enormes olheiras que explicaram o seu mau humor.

"Estava a ver que não chegavas..."

Gabriel comportou-se e não lhe respondeu. Se Carl pouco tivesse dormido como parecia ser o caso, ele manteria a boca fechado e deixaria o outro rapaz ser mal educado o quanto lhe apetecesse. Ele merecia.

"Lembra-te que me disseste que era para o bem." Carl abriu a bolsa da mochila, retirou de lá um pequeno objecto cinzento de plástico e acolheu-o com ambas as mãos como se fosse de ouro.

"E é, confia em mim."

Carl virou a cabeça em direcção a uma parede e pulverizou uma mosca que lá tinha acabado de pousar. O insecto caiu no chão imóvel na hora.

"Isso é mesmo bom... Ela vai acordar?"

"Não. Está morta. Imagino que seja para ser utilizado num ser humano." Ou será que ele queria ser vil para um animal?

"É!"

Ele disse aquilo com tanta confiança que ainda assustou mais Carl. Que tinha ele feito?

"A pessoa em questão ficará inconsciente por duas ou três horas. Depois de acordar ficará muito mole, possivelmente com alguma irritação no nariz e certamente quererá matar-te, mas aí o problema já é teu. Eu não fiz nada, não te dei nada e não estamos a ter qualquer conversa neste momento. Entendido?"

Gabriel olhava o que parecia uma pistola de brincar fascinado "Claro, claro..."

Era fantástico o que se podia fazer com meia duzia de produtos químicos. Naturais, isto é.

Após a única aula daquele dia, Anna viu o seu usual caminho para casa ser alterado por Velkan que alegou querer falar com ela e sugeriu que eles dessem um passeio. Ela não estava com disposição para conversas, no entanto. Nem com ele, nem com ninguém. Queria apenas voltar para casa e que a deixassem sozinha.

Quando Velkan suspendeu a sua marcha e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela, ela começou a chatear-se. Não estava com muita paciência nos últimos tempos. "Porque parámos aqui?" Ela referia-se ao facto de estarem mesmo ao lado de um carro que lhe era familiar. Coincidência?

"Mana, isto é para o teu bem."

Anna não teve tempo de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ela viu o irmão levantar a mão e receber algo pelo ar vindo de trás de si. Depois de olhar para a sua rectaguarda, reflexivamente, Gabriel foi a última pessoa que ela viu antes de sentir algo ser pulverizado no seu rosto e os seus sentidos abandonarem-na.

Gabriel apanhou-a antes que os joelhos dela cedessem e Velkan olhou para a figura da irmã com uma enorme culpa. Ela ia matílo quando acordasse. Tentando não pensar mais no assunto por este ângulo, ele apressou-se a abrir a porta traseira do veículo e Gabriel carregou a rapariga para lá o mais rapidamente que pode.

Os dois rapazes entraram também e apressaram-se a seguir o seu caminho um pouco mais descansados que até ali tudo corria bem. Pelo menos aparentemente, pois uma senhora que testemunhara toda a cena, saiu do seu estado de estupefacção assim que viu o carro a arrancar e fez o seu dever de cidadã: memorizou a matrícula e fez um telefonema.

"O Carl é bom. O Carl é muito bom. Eu sabia que ele era bom a Ciências, mas a Química também? Não fazia ideia. Para mim ele era um _hacker_." comentou Velkan depois de olhar para a sua adormecida irmã no banco de trás. Estava num bom estado, excepto ter a roupa um pouco amarrotada e o cabelo todo espalhado pela face.

"Ele _é _um _hacker_. Dá mesmo jeito ter um amigo assim, ele é um génio. Entende de tudo." respondeu Gabriel um tanto orgulhoso.

Mesmo no momento em que entravam na área residêncial onde Morgan habitava, surgiu um carro policial do nada e fez sinal para que eles encostassem. Isso era mau. Era muito mau, mas se eles agissem com naturalidade ainda podia ser que passassem despercebidos.

"Diz-me que tens documentos." murmurou Velkan entredentes.

"Claro que tenho. Deixa-me ser eu a falar." Gabriel tentou parecer o mais natural possível. Quando o agente saiu fora do caro ele abriu a janela.

"Bom dia, senhores." cumprimentou o homem fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

"Bom dia." Gabriel mantinha uma expressão confiante e serena. Se ao menos fosse uma mulher polícia... "Há algum problema?"

"A menina do banco de trás está bem?"

Gabriel amaldiçoou o homem mentalmente. Porque pensava ele que ela não estaria bem? "Está a dormir."

"A dormir... Os senhores não estariam a esconder a verdade, pois não? Mentir a uma autoridade dá direito a prisão..."

Mesmo assim Gabriel manteu a postura "Porque diz isso?"

"Não é que eu duvide da sua palavra à primeira vista." O agente acompanhou as palavras com um breve riso e depois tornou-se um pouco mais sério "Acontece que recebemos uma queixa de um rapto há cerca de dez minutos atrás."

"Rapto!" disseram Gabriel e Velkan ao mesmo tempo.

O polícial olhou para Anna e sorriu "Podem acordíla, então?"

Velkan e Gabriel olharam um para o outro e ambos concordaram inaudivelmente: estavam tramados.

"'Deixa-me ser eu a falar.'" cantarolou Velkan imitando a voz do outro rapaz. Estava de braços cruzados sentado num banco. Gabriel estava à frente dele muito quieto. Apoiava a testa com a mão e os seus dedos batiam sem parar no topo da cabeça.

"Fazias melhor?"

"Isto está tão mau que é quase cómico." Velkan riu e olhou para a janela da cela. Já anoitecera. "O meu pai vai matar-me, a Angelica vai matar-me e a minha irmã vai matar-me. Sabes o que isso significa?"

Gabriel levantou a cabeça para fitílo "Que estás morto?"

"Exactamente!"

Gabriel não estava em muito melhor situação. Quando Jinette soubesse...

Nesse momento e quase oito horas depois de terem ali chegado, um guarda fez a sua aparição e anunciou que os levaria dali. Gabriel nunca, _nunca _pensou que alguma vez fosse ver-se de algemas como se de um criminoso se tratasse. Os três caminharam por vários corredores e quanto mais andavam, a qualidade das instalações ia melhorando. Iriam ser libertados?

Gabriel recebeu a sua resposta negativa quando eles pararam numa sala com outros presos. Tinham todos horrível aspecto e via-se, assim, que já estavam naquele sítio há muito tempo.

Em seguida um outro guarda apareceu e abriu uma porta para que todos entrassem pela ordem que ele estabelecia na hora. Era um compartimento com um enorme espelho e vários números pendurados na parede e cada pessoa colocar-se-ia por baixo de um. Gabriel já vira daquilo em filmes e se lhe dissessem que ele um dia ia passar por isso ele ia rir-se de tal baboseira. Agora que a baboseira se estava mesmo a passar, ele só tinha medo de saber quem estaria do outro lado a vê-los.

"Reconhece os seus atacantes, menina?"

Anna ainda não podia querer que aquilo se estava a passar. Sentia-se tão sonolenta que por breves momentos pensou que aquilo não passava de um sonho. A voz do delegado, no entanto, trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

"Dois e dez." respondeu ela curtamente "É o meu irmão e um amigo. Foi como a minha madrasta lhe explicou, isto é um mal entendido. Eles devem ter querido pregar-me uma partida... ou qualquer coisa assim..." Embora por um lado quisesse Velkan fora daquele lugar, por outro desejava que ele ficasse ali um bom tempo para ver se clareava as ideias. Qual fora a ideia daquilo? Quanto a Gabriel, ela tinha decididamente desistido de o entender. Que ele não sabia o que queria já estava mais do que provado, agora Velkan compactuar com ele. _Porquê_?

"Tem a certeza?" inquiriu o delegado que dava largas passadas de um lado para o outro.

"Absoluta."

"Muito bem." respondeu ele parando pela primeira vez "Soltem-nos."

"Não!" interveio Angelica de repente "Posso vê-los na cela deles?"

E para a cela eles voltaram. Não entendiam. Não era suposto terem sido reconhecidos e libertados? Onde estava...

"Angelica!" exclamou Velkan. Nunca estivera tão feliz por vê-la.

"Angelica! ANGELICA! VOCÊS SÃO DOIDOS!"

"Eu... nós... err..."

"QUAL ERA A IDEIA! TU NÃO SABES QUE A TUA IRMÃ TEM ESTADO DOENTE! VAIS USAR AQUILO NELA!"

"Mas ela está bem?" perguntou Gabriel.

"DEPOIS DE PASSAR SEIS HORAS NO HOSPITAL, SIM GABRIEL, ELA ESTÁ ÓPTIMA! OBRIGADA PELA PREOCUPAÇÃO!"

Velkan tentou falar baixinho e calmamente para não a irritar muito mais. "Angelica, já entendemos que errámos, podias por favor parar de berrar e tirar-nos daqui?"

A mulher estava francamente alterada e não estava com a mínima vontade de baixar o tom "PARAR DE BERRAR? TIRAR-VOS DAQUI? VÃO FICAR CÁ ATÉ AMANHÃ!"

Velkan quase riu. Ficarem ali? Seria uma justa compensação pelas intenções nobres dos rapazes, sem dúvida. "Não podemos ficar aqui! Angelica!"

"MAS VÃO! PODE SER QUE GANHEM UM POUCO DE JUIZO!"

Gabriel abanou a cabeça em negação "Eu não posso ficar aqui! Tenho uma cadela bebé sozinha em casa!"

"Não te preocupes." Angelica inspirou bem fundo e limpou a garganta "Nós passamos por lá e tratamos dela."

"Mas-"

"A Anna sabe o caminho, suponho." O tom dela tinha subido levemente e eles engoliram todas e quaisqueres palavras que fossem utilizar para argumentarem.

"Sabe..." admitiu Gabriel olhando para baixo.

"Muito bem, meninos. Vemo-nos amanhã."

"Angelica! An..."

Mas Angelica só voltou no dia seguinte e depois do meio-dia. Anna não viera. E por mais furiosa que estivesse, sentia-se traída demais para conseguir falar com Velkan. Como podia o próprio irmão fazer-lhe uma coisa daquelas? Ainda para mais com Gabriel. _Porquê_? Ela não conseguia parar de perguntar aquilo a ela mesma. Não fazia sentido. A curiosidade era grande, mas o seu orgulho era imenso. Se Velkan não sabia respeitíla, não via porque deveria ter algum tipo de interacção com ele. Assim, ela não lhe falou durante todo o dia, mesmo com as tentativas de explicação (que ela tinha a sensação que não iam ser as verdadeiras) e ao sairem do carro de Angelica na quarta de manhã, Anna não esperou por ele.

Quando Gabriel foi abordado à porta da sala por Brooke, ele pensou que ia explodir. Podia a sua semana piorar mais?

"Tu estás a fugir de mim!"

Aparentemente, podia.

"Perdoa eu não ter um pai rico que assegure as minhas notas, é que _eu _tenho que estudar."

Ela encolheu os ombros "Tens um pai que é teu professor, o que é ainda melhor. Só não aproveitas porque não queres. E não me venhas dizer que ontem estiveste a estudar porque eu passei por tua casa."

Ele sabia muito bem que ela fora a casa dele e não gostara nada da ideia, sentia-se pressionado. Mas admitia que isso era normal, já que ele a evitava a todo custo.

"Estive em casa do Vlad. Agora será que podias entrar? Nós temos um trato, lembras-te?"

Quando ela colocou os braços à volta do pescoço dele, Gabriel notou que o cheiro perfumado dela estava mais forte do que o normal e perguntou-se se ela já teria planeado aquilo. Provavelmente.

"Sim, mas já estão todos lá dentro. Quero um beijo."

Por mais que isto não lhe agradasse, considerando a situação ele não tinha outra hipótese. Acompanhando o seu gesto com um tímido som de descontentamento, ele aproximou-se e beijou-a curtamente. Não completamente satisfeita com a fugacidade do gesto, Brooke puxou-o para si pelo pescoço e exigiu dele um beijo mais profundo. Gabriel não fez nada para impedi-la, nem fez reclamações de qualquer tipo, mas não lhe correspondeu como ela esperava. Não conseguia. Aquilo não provocava nele coisa alguma, nem carinho, nem atracção, nem o anterior amor que por ela nutrira. Nada. Nem raiva, nem ódio, nem pena. Naquele momento, Gabriel sentiu-se completamente vazio. Beijíla daquele modo fê-lo lembrar da última vez que eles haviam tido aquele mesmo contacto, meses atrás.

Gabriel estivera muito feliz. O seu relacionamento era sólido e proporcionava-lhe realização afectiva. Naqueles dias não lhe faltava nada. A sua vida não era perfeita, claro, ele tinha problemas como qualquer outra pessoa, mas as coisas boas que detinha eram suficientes para o manter feliz.

Umas delas era Brooke e esta situação arrastou-se até 13 de Maio de 2004, dia em que o namoro deles viu o seu fim chegar.

E agora meio ano depois, Gabriel via o antigo destino da sua afeição de novo nos seus braços, mas Brooke ele não desejava mais. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele tinha a certeza disto. Ele queria Anna.

Quando finalmente eles se separaram, Gabriel não sabia que o seu desejo ia concretizar-se tanto à letra...

Anna não conseguia, não queria acreditar na imagem que tinha à sua frente e que certamente iria assombrar a sua mente durante muito tempo. Gabriel... e Brooke? Juntos? Por mais que ela tentasse mentalizar-se que aquilo não significava nada para si, foi-lhe impossível e o muro que ela construira à sua volta para se proteger caíu por terra na hora.

Quando Gabriel encontrou o olhar dela, o seu corpo petrificou-se. Aquilo não devia ter acontecido, Anna já estava afastada dele o suficiente, isto não era necessário. Era injusto. Depois disto, ele sabia, Anna nunca o perdoaria, mas ele não podia deixar as coisas assim, não a podia deixar acreditar naquilo que ela não entendia.

"Onde vais, Gabriel?" perguntou Brooke ao senti-lo mover-se. Ele não disse nada em resposta, mas também não fez mais força para se afastar. Se ele saísse dali naquele momento, todo o plano ia por água a baixo e isso não podia acontecer.

Quase como se soubesse o que se estava ali a passar, Victor abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça de fora. "Vão entrar?" As suas palavras sumiram-se quando se deu conta do clima proveniente do que se estava a passar ali. O que quer que fosse, não era bom.

"Meninos, entrem."

"Não."

"Brooke, entra." ordenou o professor rigidamente.

"Às nove em ponto estarei em tua casa. Acho bom que estejas lá também." A rapariga lançou um último olhar a Anna e entrou contra a sua vontade. Por mais ousadia que tivesse, os dias em que desobedeceria a um professor ainda não haviam chegado.

Velkan pousou a mão no ombro da irmã muito devagar e chamou-a suavemente "Mana?"

Ela não respondeu e não mexeu uma palha, parecia nem sequer ter ouvido. Aparentava estar num lugar muito longe dali. Farta de sentir pena dela própria, Anna quebrou o contacto visual e fixou o olhar no chão à sua frente. Decepção. Uma ponta de indignação podia ver-se na sua expressão, agora. Ela não merecia isto.

Antes que alguém pudesse ver as lágrimas que se formavam nos seus olhos, ela virou costas àquilo e jurou a si mesma nunca mais deixar-se sofrer por algo que não valesse a pena.

Vê-la enfim partir, por um lado levantou um peso do seu peito, pois por mais longe que ela estivesse, ele podia sentir a sua tristeza e a sua consciência já estava demasiado pesada. Por outro lado, ele não podia deixar que Anna pensasse mal dele daquela maneira. Gabriel nunca a trairia, nem a ela nem a ninguém.

Esquecendo por momentos o que o levara a separar-se dela, Gabriel ignorou a ordem de Victor e começou a correr.

Ao passar por ele, Velkan interpelou-o de imediato. "O que vais fazer?"

"Sai do meu caminho!"

"Olha o que vais fazer!" gritou Velkan por cima do ombro. Não valia a pena impedi-lo de avançar. Velkan podia até não conhecê-lo muito bem, mas o que estava a acontecer na sua vida não seria justo para muita gente.

Anna estava a ser seguida, ela sentia-o e isso fez surgir nela um ódio tremendo. Que iria ele dizer?

"Espera..."

Quando ela sentiu-se ser puxada pelo braço e ser, assim, obrigada a olhar para a cara de Gabriel de novo, Anna cedeu à sua fraqueza e num acesso de raiva esbofeteou-o "Foi a última vez que me tocaste! A última!"

Foi a primeira vez que Gabriel não respondeu a uma agressão. Estava demasiado chocado para sequer falar.

"Se ainda gostas dela, porque te envolveste comigo!"

Gabriel fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo a sua bochecha a arder. "Não fazes ideia do que estás a falar."

"Eu pensei que tivesses carácter! Estúpida, pensei que fosses especial, mas não! Não tiveste sequer coragem de terminar comigo para voltares para ela! Há quanto tempo? Ha quanto tempo tenho sido enganada? Quero saber!"

Qualquer rasto de senso foi ocultado pela fúria e Anna gritava sem se importar com mais nada. Por ela a escola podia explodir naquele momento.

Por mais que entendesse a situação dela, Gabriel não gostou de ouvir tal acusação. "Eu nunca te enganei!"

"Mentiroso!" A decepção da rapariga era agora maior do que nunca e ela não conseguiu deixar de tapar a cara e chorar com mais intensidade. Como conseguia ele negar o que ela tinha acabado de testemunhar? "Mentiroso..."

Com isto, Gabriel não conseguiu dizer mais nada em seu favor. Quanto mais ele falava, mais ela parecia chorar. "Anna..."

"Sai da minha vida, Gabriel. Sai..."

Gabriel engoliu em seco ao vê-la afastar-se devagar. Anna tinha desistido dele. A realidade disto atingiu-o com uma força maior do que a bofetada que levara há pouco. De certeza, não haveria mais volta a dar àquilo, tudo estava acabado. Tentando buscar algures em si uma frieza que ele sabia que detinha, Gabriel tentou esquecer as palavras que ouvira e voltou para a sala num passo lento. Não podia distrair-se agora, desanimar. Para o bem de Anna.

Quando ele abriu a porta, encontrou a sala vazia e Victor sentado na secretária. Depois de ficar uns segundos parado a perguntar-se onde todos teriam ido, o homem mais velho pediu-lhe, finalmente, que entrasse. Gabriel caminhou até ao centro da sala e sentou-se na primeira mesa em frente à secretária sem proferir palavra.

"O que se passa?"

Não obtendo resposta, Frankenstein passou a mão pelo queixo nervosamente. Ele não estava habituado a lidar com seres humanos, quanto mais com este tipo de situações.

"Vá l� não mandei todos embora para nada." Vendo que Gabriel lhe prestou atenção com isto, ele foi incentivado a continuar "O que vai na tua cabeça agora?"

O rapaz ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, mas eventualmente respondeu "A rapariga de quem gosto odeia-me... e eu quero ir para casa..."

Victor coçou a cabeça sentindo-se perdido. Decididamente não entendia a juventude.

"Se gostas dela porque estavas abraçado a outra rapariga?"

Gabriel cerrou os olhos. Estava farto daquela história, farto de falar dela e farto de pensar nela.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Ajudar? Faz a Brooke desaparecer. Podes fazer-me isso?" Gabriel falava mais a sério do que ele próprio podia pensar.

"Bem... eu podia enviíla para o séc. XIX... mas a minha ética e consciência não me deixam."

Contra todas as expectativas, isto provocou em Gabriel um pequeno sorriso. Victor como sempre, tentava dar a volta à situação e acrescentar-lhe um bocado de humor. Talvez ele, de todas as pessoas que lhe eram próximas, era a melhor com quem desabafar, um adulto experiente que lhe poderia no mínimo aconselhar.

"Acreditas em bruxaria?" perguntou Gabriel por fim.

"Não."

"Também eu não acreditava." E desejava certamente não ter de acreditar, mas agora era tarde. "Mas se não acreditas, não vale a pena contar-te. Vais achar-me louco."

Frankenstein riu "E tu não sabes qual a minha definição de louco?" depois a sua expressão ficou mais séria "Podes contar-me."

"É por isso que a Anna tem estado doente." confessou o rapaz depois de inspirar fundo como que para tomar coragem para falar "Foi a Brooke. Ela tem-lhe ciúmes loucos por minha causa. Mas agora que eu estou com ela, deves ter reparado que a Anna tem estado bem..."

"Tem..." O professor processou o que ouvira com surpresa e, ao lembrar-se de certos aspectos da sua vida, com credibilidade também. "Mas não podes submeter-te a uma situação dessas. Temos de encontrar uma solução."

"Estou a fazer por isso. Não estou completamente perdido, sei que caminho seguir. Só que é difícil e o que eu mais temia aconteceu: perdi a minha namorada."

"Não perdeste nada." assegurou Victor numa tentativa de consolação "Já agora, fico contente por me teres dito que vocês namoravam _só agora_!"

Gabriel sorriu. Lá estava ele a tentar animílo de novo...

"Díte por contente. És a terceira pessoa a saber."

Velkan subiu as escadas de sua casa às duas de cada vez e ao chegar ao quarto da irmã, bateu à porta levemente. Com o decorrer dos acontecimentos, ele tinha medo de ver o que ia encontrar. Quando ninguém respondeu, ele rodou o puxador e entrou devagar. O quarto estava completamente às escuras e a luz que entrava pela porta agora aberta iluminava apenas o rosto de Anna, que dormia na sua cama. Velkan ajoelhou-se no chão a seu lado e dobrou os cotovelos na beira da cama pousando o queixo nos braços. Depois de ficar alguns segundos a olhar para ela, ele notou que a irmã tinha o rosto seco, mas as suas bochechas apresentavam um encarnado que acusava choro recente.

Sentindo uma tristeza pela sua impotência, Velkan roçou dois dedos na face direita dela e depois de a beijar suavemente na testa, saiu sem fazer barulho. Era melhor ela ficar em sossego, ele não podia ajudíla no momento.

Ao ouvir a porta fechar-se, Anna levantou as pálpebras até meio e enterrou a cara na almofada de novo. Tinha feito um enorme esforço para não deixar escapar nenhuma lágrima quando Velkan a beijara, já que ela tinha tendência para emocionar-se quando a consolavam. Não se sentia mais magoada com ele. Estava demasiado fraca interiormente para isso. Ela tinha ouvido os passos dele a aproximarem-se e limpara o rosto o mais rápido que as suas mãos lhe haviam permitido. Não queria que se preocupassem com ela, não queria ser uma fonte de problemas para ninguém. Naquele momento, Anna queria apenas ficar e ser deixada sozinha. Talvez fosse melhor assim para ela e para os que a rodeassem. Sozinha.

As horas foram passando lentamente e quando a luz do sol já não era visível, Velkan fez o mesmo percurso que fizera de manhã para checar a irmã. Angelica fizera-o prometer que ela comeria alguma coisa, visto que ele não a deixara subir ao meio-dia, argumentando que Anna precisava de descansar e que poderia alimentar-se mais tarde.

Anna continuava na mesma posição à excepção da sua cabeça que estava virada para o outro lado. Velkan suspirou silenciosamente a caminhou até ao lado da cama de onde ele poderia ver a cara dela. Depois deitou-se muito próximo dela e pousou a mão no seu ombro.

"Anda jantar..." sussurrou ele. Quando não lhe responderam ele acrescentou "Eu sei que me estás a ouvir. Não precisas de esconder-te, mana..."

Como era possível ela não reagir a isto? Era mesmo ingénua para pensar que ele não a topava. Ele topava-a _sempre_. Não havia como esconder algo dele.

Anna não conseguiu abrir os olhos e ao contrário disso ainda os cerrou com mais força lutando contra o choro, mas não foi longe. Ele emergiu ainda com mais intensidade do que antes. Tudo piorava com ele ali e ao mesmo tempo era o único que a podia consolar convenientemente. Anna encostou a cabeça no peito do irmão e abraçou-o como se ele fosse a última pessoa no mundo.

"Diz-me que nada disto é verdade..." ouviu ele esta voz abafada e quebrada.

O modo como ela o agarrava fê-lo lembrar-se de uma situação semelhante que acontecera cerca de seis anos antes. Fora no dia em que ela descobrira as circunstâncias da morte da mãe após ler o diário do pai. A cena tinha sido mais ou menos a mesma: ela fechara-se no quarto sem querer falar com ninguém e só depois de alguma 'pressão' por parte dele é que se abrira. Nessa altura não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer para fazê-la sentir melhor, as palavras que lhe dissera pouco ou nada a haviam reconfortado, mas agora era diferente. Agora ele podia não só reconfortíla, mas fazer tudo parar.

"Nada disto é verdade." respondeu ele por fim.

Os olhos dela fecharam-se temporariamente. Por razões óbvias, aquilo não a tinha feito sentido melhor como ela inocentemente pensava que ia. Ao sentir os seus ombros serem puxados para cima, Anna gemeu baixinho. Queria ficar quieta, muito quieta para que pudesse adormecer porque continuar acordada apenas piorava a dor que sentia no peito, porém inconscientemente ela já sabia: o sono não a visitaria tão cedo.

Velkan limpou as bochechas dela com os polegares e deixou as mãos no rosto dela para ter toda a sua atenção. "Quero que me oiças até ao fim sem me interromperes. Consegues fazer isso?"

Anna não tinha a mínima intenção de utilizar a sua voz. Queria apenas que ele falasse o quer que fosse que ele queria e que depois a deixasse sozinha. Velkan só queria o seu bem, ela sabia, mas ninguém a podia ajudar. Pensava ela.

"Isto é tudo culpa minha. Tu tinhas toda a razão quando afirmaste que a Brooke só queria aproximar-se de mim por tua causa. No dia em que eu me esqueci dos teus testes, a Brooke esteve cá em casa e levou algo teu daqui."

Velkan achou necessário explicar tudo do início e contar-lhe o que descobrira e que não chegara a mencionar a Gabriel por não achar necessário. A Anna sim. Ela tinha de saber de tudo. Ele tinha chegado à conclusão que Brooke roubara algo de casa quando soubera de Gabriel que o feitiço deveria ter uma peça de roupa. Sabendo que Anna não dera falta de nada desde as aulas de Educação Física, foi-lhe fácil juntar tudo.

"Com isso juntamente com uma possessão do Gabriel, ela procurou alguém e conseguiu lançar-vos um feitiço. Não pode haver contacto visual entre vocês. Foi por isso que ficaste doente, foi por isso que o Gabriel se afastou de ti e é por causa disso que ele está com a Brooke agora. Usámos aquele _spray _em ti para que uma amiga do Gabriel te visse. Uma bruxa... mais ou menos..." A velocidade lenta do discurso de Velkan foi ficando ainda mais vagarosa quando ele se apercebeu que tudo resumido parecia uma grande idiotice.

Idiotice ou não, Anna tinha os olhos em água, a boca aberta, uma expressão confusa e parecia paralizada. O facto de ela não recusar-se de início a acreditar nas palavras dele, incentivou-o a continuar. "Tu não podias saber de nada. O Gabriel sabia que não ias aceitar, que não ias ceder a chantagens. Ias atrapalhar os nossos planos..."

Lembrando-se do pedido do irmão para não interromper, Anna esperou que ele terminasse para dizer algo. "Sempre soubeste de tudo?" perguntou com uma voz rouca.

"Soube... Ajudei-o desde o início."

Velkan começou a desesperar quando ela não disse mais nada durante algum tempo e o olhar dela era frio, mas mesmo assim não se arrependeu de contar a verdade. Preferia vê-la furiosa do que miserável. Para confirmar as suas suspeitas, Anna levantou-se, pegou no primeiro par de calçado que encontrou e caminhou em direcção à saída. "Vocês são dois mentirosos insensíveis."

"Onde vais, Anna?"

"Para casa da Angelica." respondeu ela sem grandes modos. Estava a poupar palavras para quando voltasse. Isto porque ele ainda ia ouvir das boas.

Velkan ficou um pouco triste pela reacção dela, mas mesmo assim não se arrependeu. Pelo menos ela não voltaria a chorar por causa daquilo. Disso ele estava certo.

Ao ouvir o toque da campainha, Gabriel abriu os olhos e espantou-se por ter conseguido adormecer. Há quanto tempo estava naquele sof� mesmo? Olhando para o seu relógio, viu que eram 20h40. Brooke era suposto aparecer às 21h. A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi quem nem uns vinte míseros minutos de sossego ela podia ceder-lhe, mas talvez apenas estivesse mal disposto por ter sido interrompido do seu sono daquela maneira. Que diferença fazia vinte minutos?

Todavia, não foi Brooke quem ele encontrou quando abriu a porta, foi Anna.

Após a surpresa inicial, ele reparou que ela vinha abraçada a si, visto que não vinha suficientemente agasalhada e não trazia uma cara muito contente. Antes que ele dissesse algo, Anna aproveitou a reacção dele e entrou.

"Ouvi dizer que andas muito amigo do meu irmão. É verdade?"

Gabriel passou a primeira pergunta que tinha pensado (O que fazia ela ali?), tendo a certeza que não ia obter uma resposta clara. Fechou a porta. "Quem te disse isso?"

"Quem. Porquê. Como. Três perguntas essenciais às quais se dependesse de ti eu nunca iria ter resposta, não é, Gabriel?"

Gabriel não sabia se era ou não, ele estava confuso, mas não tinha certeza de querer ser esclarecido. Não queria outro desentendimento...

"Quem eu já sei, porquê também. Agora eu quero saber como. Como tiveste estômago para fazer o que fizeste."

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sabendo que merecia aquilo, mas que não queria voltar a ter aquela conversa. Pensava que o assunto tivesse ficado resolvido de manhã, quando ela lhe pedira para _sair da vida dela_. O que havia mudado?

"O que queres tu ouvir?"

"A verdade!"

"Que verdade...?" _Que verdade?_

"A única verdade!" Anna exclamou com ansiedade na voz. O facto de ele fugir ao olhar dela estava a incomodíla profundamente. "Quero que tu me digas se fizeste as coisas que o meu irmão disse que tinhas feito!" Ela queria, não, _precisava _de ouvir aquilo dele.

"Que te disse ele?"

"Isso pergunto eu. Que me disse ele, Gabriel?"

"Eu..."

"Ele explicou-me isto?" Anna perguntou isto levantando a camisola de tecido fino que trazia. A sua barriga esta repleta de arranhões.

Gabriel ficou estupefacto e pensou o pior "Como é que-"

"Pois... isto ele não me explicou porque eu não lhe contei. Agora já sei."

"O que te aconteceu?"

"Nada de mais... Apenas desatei a arranhar-me durante um pesadelo há dias."

"Anna..."

"Não achas que o Velkan tenha feito a coisa certa?"

"sim..." _'Vou matílo...'_

Anna não detectou grande sinceridade na voz dele e isso fê-la retrair-se um pouco. "Preferias que eu não soubesse? Que continuasse na ignorância?" Quando ele não respondeu, Anna desanimou bastante "É difícil manter-me junto de ti quando tudo o que fazes é afastar-me."

Aqui a ferida foi tocada. Ele acreditava, pois, no que ela dissera, mas não seria muito pior para ele que tinha de o fazer contra a sua vontade e tendo completa consciência do mal que estava a provocar?

Gabriel esticou o braço e depois de pegar na mão dela, puxou-a para ele devagar. Ela estava tão longe.

"Eu não acreditei quando ele me disse. Custava-me crer que alguém pudesse fazer algo tão maravilhoso por mim. Preciso que confirmes."

Quando Gabriel pareceu embaraçado com esta confrontação, Anna perguntou-se porque seria tão difícil ele confessar. Seria possível que ele realmente preferia a sua distância. Vendo que a dúvida preparava-se para regressar ao seu pensamento, ela decidiu renegíla e continuou com a sua insistência. Não ia parar agora. "Gabriel..."

"Porquê?" perguntou ele por fim. A expressão dela estava a torturílo. "Se já sabes que é verdade, qual é a diferença?"

"Faz toda a diferença! Diz, Gabriel. E fílo olhando para mim."

"Eu não posso olhar para ti! O Velkan não te disse isso?" Era isto uma tentativa de escapatória? Nem ele sabia.

Anna fechou os olhos lentamente como se estivesse cansada e com um suspiro, encostou a testa ao queixo dele. "Diz. Por favor..."

Por um momento, Gabriel pensou que ela se sentisse mal, mas não parecia ser o caso. Pelo menos não pela razão que pensara em primeiro lugar. Era por causa dele. Anna queria uma resposta e ele não a queria dar. Gabriel não sabia, mas ele já tinha sido convencido a fazê-lo há bastante tempo. E vê-la reagir daquele modo foi a gota de água. Que podia ele contra aquilo?

Com uma certa ansiedade ele apercebeu-se que lá no fundo ele queria aquilo. Queria ser de algum modo recompensado por tudo. E quem melhor do que Anna para fazê-lo convenientemente? Com esta conclusão, ele deu-lhe um abraço apertado e enterrou o rosto no cabelo dela. "É verdade. É tudo verdade. Lamento que as coisas tenham corrido assim." Depois deste murmúrio sair um pouco abafado, Gabriel afastou-se um pouco e cobriu a face dela com ambas as suas mãos. Depois cometeu um erro: deixou que os seus olhos encontrassem os dela. "Eu nunca te faria sofrer intencionalmente."

Anna sorriu ao sentir uma sensação agradável no peito e o seu rosto iluminar-se. Ela já sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade. Velkan convencera-a, a atitude fugaz de Gabriel convencera-a e o seu coração convencera-a, mas ao ouvir a confissão foi uma coisa completamente diferente. Comovida, deu-lhe uma ímpeta vontade de chorar e de dizer que o adorava, mas em vez disso, puxou-o para si e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Gabriel não pensou duas vezes em retribuir a paixão, visto já ter temido que nunca mais fosse partilhar aquilo com ela. Pessimismo. Sentimento usual em Gabriel Van Helsing.

Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas foram trazidos de volta à realidade pelo toque da campainha. Anna afastou-se contra a sua vontade e mesmo esperando que ele se levantasse para ir atender à porta, ela abraçou-o.

...Mas ele não se moveu um único centímetro.

"Não vais abrir?" perguntou Anna afastando-se reluctantemente. Gabriel abanou a cabeça. "Quem é?"

"Ela..."

Anna levantou-se de imediato, mas foi logo puxada para baixo.

"Anna, não."

"Estás doido? Sim, sim!"

"Vês! Por isso não quis contar-te nada!"

Anna cruzou os braços e a sua perna começou a abanar nervosamente "Esperas que eu fique a assistir? Não é justo. As coisas não podem ficar assim."

"Anna, um plano existe e tu fazendo o que quer que queiras fazer só vai atrapalhar isso."

"Gabriel, eu e ela temos assuntos por resolver e se não for hoje, vai ser amanhã."

"Estás a ser irracional."

"Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. O que preferes? Que fale agora enquanto estou bem disposta e talvez consiga ter uma conversa civilizada, ou amanhã depois de passar uma noite a remoer o assunto e chegar lá e perder as estribeiras à frente de toda a gente. O meu pai matava-me quando soubesse..."

"Ok. Mas dou-te dois minutos. Nem mais." Embora o aviso, ele não tinha a certeza dela querer obedecer.

"Combinado." Anna sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha. Dois minutos...

Ao vê-la fechar a porta da sala ao sair, Gabriel tapou os ouvidos e enterrou-se na almofada. Não devia tê-la deixado, ela ia estragar o plano por completo. Era culpa dela, atrofiava-lhe as ideias. Maldito poder de persuasão! Mas também o que poderia acontecer em dois minutos? Óptimismo. Era raro nele. Culpa dela.

Quando Anna abriu a porta e viu uma Brooke muito bem vestida e maquilhada concluiu que a conversa civilizada ia decerto para o espaço a partir do momento em que ela abrisse aquela boca.

Brooke abriu, pois, a boca, mas não foi para falar. Anna era a última pessoa que ela podia imaginar que estivesse ali. A sua surpresa foi substituída por raiva.

"O que é que estás aí a fazer?" perguntou algum tempo depois.

Infelizmente aquela pergunta pareceu a Anna mais uma exigência do que outra coisa, por isso e devido ao seu presente estado de profunda sensibilidade, ela fez o que os seus nervos mandaram: deu-lhe uma valente estalada. Anna não era muito dada à violência à excepção de quando tinha de se defender, mas neste caso em particular, infrigir-lhe dor foi-lhe particularmente agradável.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Anna puxou-a pelo casaco e prendeu-a com o braço à volta do pescoço. "Tenho uma boa notícia para ti: finalmente tens razão para me odiares. Sabias que descontando as tuas brincadeiras eu e ele estamos juntos há quase um mês?" Mesmo fazendo uma pergunta, Anna não estava a dar-lhe a mínima hipótese de responder "E queres saber a parte engraçada? O nosso primeiro beijo foi logo a seguir a tu falares da minha mãe. Lembras-te? Nunca tinha pensado nisto desta forma: o nosso namoro começou por tua causa!" Causou-lhe um agrado especial contar-lhe aquilo. Anna indagou se Brooke já estava ao corrente dos factos...

"Então foi por pena" conseguiu Brooke dizer "Ele não te ama. Ele disse-me..."

Quer fosse verdade ou não, ouvir aquilo não foi apelativo aos seus ouvidos e Anna tentou ignorar ao mesmo tempo que, inconscientemente, apertava-lhe o pescoço com mais força. "Eu sei que isto é superficial da minha parte, mas sabes o que me incomoda no meio disto tudo?" Mais uma vez, Anna não esperava propriamente que ela respondesse. "É que num mês ainda consigo contar pelos dedos as vezes que ele me beijou. Não é normal, pois não?" Naquele momento ela sentia uma grande sede de vingança e provocíla daquela maneira foi do mais satisfatório que existia. "Tens razão, claro que não é, mas de qualquer modo, tenho a certeza que vai haver como isso possa ser recompensado. Não achas?"

Ouvir todas estas coisas começou seriamente a mexer com os nervos de Brooke, que ao chegar o fim da sua paciência, deu lanço com a perna e atingiu a sua rival com o tacão da sua bota no tornozelo. Anna cerrou os olhos de imediato e mordeu a língua para evitar deixar sair qualquer som. Mas o que era aquilo em comparação com o que ela já sofrera devido aos seus jogos?

"Finalmente tens coragem de atacar-me directamente. Ainda bem." Mal disse isto Anna prendeu o pulso de Brooke e torceu-o sem pensar nas consequências. "Assim eu posso responder-te."

A rapariga loira, por sua vez, não fez qualquer força para tentar enconder o efeito que aquela agressão teve sobre ela e deu um curto grito. Anna soltou-a duma vez e esperou que ela retaliasse, mas Brooke não fez nada a não ser olhar para o seu pulso com uma expressão assustada. Anna tinha a certeza que ela estava prestes a chorar. Não tinha poupado força para provocar-lhe o máximo de dor naquele golpe. A seu ver, ela merecia muito pior.

"Vais arrepender-te... isto vai ficar-te caro..." Brooke olhava para o seu pulso, depois para Anna e para a porta sucessivamente. Onde _estava _Gabriel?

"Faz o teu pior." A voz de Anna era baixa e despreocupada "Mas pede a Deus que eu não me levante mais a seguir a isso. Pede mesmo, Brooke."

Sem saber mais o que fazer ou dizer, Brooke deu-lhe um encontrão e foi em direcção às escadas. Preferia fazê-lo do que ficar à espera do elevador na presença de Anna. Não via a hora de chegar a casa. Iria vingar-se. Iria sim! Mas apenas depois de tratar do seu pulso.

Mal Gabriel notou que, embora disfarçasse, Anna mancava ligeiramente, desejou não tê-la deixado sair do pé dele. Como podia ser tão ingénuo a ponto de pensar que nada se ia passar?

"Conversa civilizada, disseste tu!" exclamou ele enquanto lhe levantava as calças para ver o estrago. O seu tornezelo estava vermelho, mas felizmente não estava ferido. Pelo menos isso.

"Dois minutos não passaram e foi civilizada!"_ '...dentro dos possíveis...'_

Já que Gabriel se tivesse que olhíla seria para fazê-lo de lado, preferiu deixar de fazê-lo e usar a sua pessoa para fazer coisas mais interessantes...

"Tens fome?" perguntou ele quando o seu estômago fez um barulho esquisito e se lembrou que ainda não tinha jantado.

"Um bocado..."

Gabriel levantou-se, então, e dirigiu-se à cozinha levando-a pela mão. Depois fê-la sentar num banco e pousar a perna em cima de outro.

"Gostas de lasanha?"

"Não sei..." confessou Anna. Ela nunca provara.

Gabriel sorriu para si e após retirar três cubos de gelo do frigorífico, embrulhou-os num pano de cozinha. "Vamos descobrir, então." Aquela rapariga parecia desconhecer as melhores coisas da vida. De qualquer modo, ele não passaria um mau bocado a ajudíla com isso.

Anna pegou no gelo e colocou-o na sua perna com reluctância. Depois notou algo pelo canto do olho. No chão entre a mesa e a parede estava a cadelinha de Gabriel deitada, que a olhava com os olhos muito abertos.

"_Nakya!_ Olha o rabinho dela! Está contente por ver-me!"

De costas Gabriel deu uma curta risada trocista. "Claro que não. Nem te conhece, apenas está contente por ver alguém de novo nos últimos dias..." E era bom poder irritar Anna Valerious de novo.

"A minha barriga..." E mais uma vez, Gabriel tratava de assegurar a sua fama de 'não tão boa' companhia ao, mais uma vez, encher a rapariga de comida menos saudável. Como que para descansar a sua consciência, ele pousou a mão no estômago dela e fez os seus dedos deslizarem de um lado para o outro, suavemente.

"Queres ir para casa?" perguntou baixinho. O seu pé estava pousado no chão e fazia a rede onde estavam abanar como se de um berço se tratasse.

"Queres levar-me agora?"

"Sinceramente, não..."

Anna levantou a cabeça do ombro dele. "Estás a sugerir que eu vá para casa sozinha ou que eu fique por aqui mesmo?"

"Posso pensar um bocadinho?"

Embora tenha rido, Anna teve necessidade de responder à altura e para isso, beliscou-o. Gabriel retaliou com cócegas.

"Pára! Vamos cair! Cuidado com a _Nakya!_" A pobre da cadela ainda era quem sofria com a situação, tentando equilibrar-se em cima das pernas de Anna. "Estou a falar a sério! Isto vai rebentar!"

Isto fez Gabriel parar e franzir o sobrolho, mais uma vez provocantemente. "Culpa tua, ela sempre aguentou com o _meu _peso..."

"Estúpido!"

Gabriel pôs ambas as mãos no rosto dela e por um segundo olhou-a nos olhos antes de baixar a cabeça e capturar os seus lábios num beijo. Era inconcebível que um gesto tão simples como uma troca de olhares fosse tão perigoso, mas nesta altura, por acaso ou não, Anna permaneceu bem.

Eles só se separaram quando ouviram um som fora do normal. Sentaram-se de imediato e Gabriel estendeu as mãos para pegar em _Nakya _que tinha escorregado e estava agora pendurada pelas garras no lado esquerdo na rede. Gabriel e Anna estavam ambos estupefactos.

A cadela tinha ladrado.


	15. O virar da maré

**Placebo:** Não viste o filme? Hmm... também não precisas de ver para entenderes o que aqui está... de qualquer modo se visses ias-te desmanchar a rir quando visses as personagens que correspondem ao Vlad (Conde Drácula), Verona (1ª noiva do Drácula), Mar (2ª noiva) e Lee (3ª noiva). Não sei o que é que não ias conseguir levar a sério: se a história, se o filme...lol! O sonho que a Anna tem corresponde à cena mais odiosa da história do cinema (grrrrrrrrrrr! se depois vires vais entender...)

**miny: **Confusão? Aiiiiii, isso é mau! Mas lê de novo, se quiseres, tás à vontade! ;) E sim, pareces a Delfina...:P

**N/a:** Depois de dar uma vista de olhos em capítulos anteriores apercebi-me que posso ser processada! Sei que já vou tarde, mas queria frisar que, do capítulo 5, _"A Múmia"_ pertence a Stephen Sommers e à Universal, _"O Senhor dos Anéis"_, a J.R.R. Tolkien eà New Line Cinema, e _"Harry Potter"_, a J.K.Rowling e à Warner Bros!

Reparei que em alguns capítulos existem alguns erros e queria pedir desculpa, mas o site parece não aceitar palavras com a terminação _'-a-la'_ (com acento agudo no 1º 'a') e transforma-a em _'-íla' (ex: apanha-la_ ficará _apanhíla),_ por issoquando virem 'apanha-la' sem acento no 3º 'a' é porque foi propositado, se virem 'apanhíla' é porque me escapou... Sorry

Também queria informar que mudei a classificação disto de **R** (restricted) para **PG-13** (Parental Guidance -13, pa quem não sabe :P) porque não acho que a história no seu geral não mereça ser lida por menores de 13. Haverá capítulos que deverão ter classificação superior, mas nesse caso avisarei.

Ganda nota de autor, não foi?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XV -** O virar da maré

Velkan não pode deixar de reparar na diferença de humor na irmã naquela manhã em comparação com o dia anterior quando ela saira de casa. Ele pensava que Anna, tal como lhe informara, tinha ido para casa de Angelica, portanto quando Gabriel lhe ligara na noite anterior para avisar que ela estava em sua casa, a surpresa foi grande.

"Tu sentes-te bem?" perguntou ele à irmã. A Gabriel, lançou-lhe um olhar 'não-vás-longe-que-temos-muito-que-falar'.

"Sinto..." O que era estranho. Anna estava completamente normal.

Velkan ficou algum tempo sem dizer nada e depois apontou para um e depois para outro "Vocês...?"

Anna pestanejou duas vezes seguidas e Gabriel franziu a testa "Hã?"

"Vocês...?" Velkan completou o seu pensamento apontando desta vez para os seus olhos.

"Bem... mais ou menos..."

"Muito bem, Van Helsing!" Para Velkan ele era o único culpado "Foi muito responsável da tua parte!"

O que Gabriel não aceitou muito bem "Foste tu que fizeste isto acontecer!"

"Oh, calem-se os dois..."

Para Anna, aquela discussão era inútil, o mal já estava feito. Mal que para ela não tinha quase nada de negativo e o que tinha, pouco ou nada significava para si. Mesmo adivinhando que algo de mau estava para vir, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir feliz. Preferia as coisas daquela maneira, por mais sofrimento físico pelo que ela ainda teria de passar, pelo menos o seu coração estava em paz. Os dois rapazes com ela estavam muito mais preocupados do que ela. Gabriel em especial, tinha um leve peso na consciência. E quanto mais perto eles estivessem das aulas, mais o medo o assolava. Tinha a sensação que algo de muito mau ainda estava para acontecer. E Velkan também, embora ainda não soubesse do que se passara na noite anterior.

Contudo, Gabriel fez questão de contar-lhe tudo, ou pelo menos as coisas que seriam do seu interesse, durante o almoço. Após ele terminar, Velkan observou a irmã desconfiadamente.

"Quão 'civilizada' foi essa conversa, Anna?"

Vendo que ela estava com dificuldades ou então não queria responder, Gabriel levantou-lhe as calças e revelou o seu tornozelo.

"Queixinhas!" acusou ela batendo na mão dele e pondo as calças no seu devido lugar.

"Anna! Que foste tu fazer!"

"Nada de especial, Velkan! Já viram as horas? É quase uma hora."

Mas Velkan agora não a queria deixar sair de casa e Anna só conseguiu convencê-lo do contrário lembrando-lhe das faltas que já tinha. E não eram poucas. Na verdade, o pai não ia gostar nada da ideia. Quando chegava ele, mesmo?

Na segunda-feira seguinte...

Anna tivera esperanças que Brooke faltasse às aulas, mas tal não aconteceu. Por momentos ela pensara mesmo isso quando viu toda a gente a aparecer e ela não, mas cerca de cinco minutos após a aula começar, Brooke apareceu. Com sorte, ela chegara tão tarde só para chamar a atenção como usualmente fazia. Naquele dia, porém, algo nela deu ainda mais nas vistas: tinha o pulso envolto em ligadura e preso ao peito.

Anna sentiu logo os olhares do irmão e do namorado sobre ela e enterrou-se na cadeira.

"'Conversa civilizada'. Tu disseste isso com todas as letras e mais do que uma vez." disse Gabriel entredentes.

De repente, Anna achou as suas unhas muito interessantes "Se não tivesse sido civilizada, ela nem tinha vindo hoje." respondeu ela com um tom maldoso.

"O que te aconteceu?" perguntou Victor ao ver o estado não tão bom de Brooke. Para além do seu braço magoado, parecia também não estar muito bem disposta.

Para confirmar isto, ela pousou os livros na mesa com força, sentou-se e levantou o queixo altivamente para responder ao professor. "Fui agredida!"

No primeiro momento, toda a gente apenas ouviu, mas depois Mar e Lee olharam uma para a outra e o esforço que fizeram para não rir alto, foi extremo. Vlad, por sua vez, achou aquilo perfeito e desatou a rir-se alto, o que fez com que outros fizessem o mesmo, mas mais moderadamente.

"Está quieto, Vlad." Victor repreendeu-o e depois voltou-se para Brooke de novo "Que aconteceu?"

"Não interessa. Mas quem fez isto vai ter retribuição."

"Estou a tremer." Anna não pôde, não _conseguiu _deixar de comentar... "O medo que emana de mim é avassalador."

Aqui houve uma troca de olhares que quase fez faísca e Victor limpou a garganta para atraír a atenção a ele. Contudo, Anna só decidiu permanecer em silêncio depois do irmão lhe dizer que ficasse sossegada.

E já ninguém ria. Com o comentário de Anna toda a gente tinha ficado em silêncio, inclusive Vlad, que achara aquilo bom demais para ser verdade e observava Anna fascinado. A cada dia que passava, mais ele gostava dela...

"Bem continuando o que fazíamos na aula passada..." Victor disse isto e depois de apalpar o seu bolso esquerdo, caminhou para o fundo da sala com uma folha na mão. "Podes ir passar isto ao quadro, por favor?" pediu ele a Anna "Só o segundo esquema."

Anna não ia negar, mas na verdade não queria mais atenção virada para si. "Sim..." Depois de levantar-se, ela olhou para Gabriel e pegou na folha do professor.

"Cuidado com a asa da mochila do Aidan lá à frente." ele disse ao ouvido da aluna "Não tropeces."

A rapariga achou isto estranho, mas lá tomou especial atenção à mochila no caminho para o quadro. Era verdade, a asa estava bem na direcção do seu pé, mas ela evitou-a no último segundo. Com um sorriso nos lábios ela pensou o que aconteceria se Victor não a tivesse avisado...

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Gabriel a Victor quando este se sentou no lugar de Anna e começou a olhar para o relógio com algum nervosismo. "Pareces esquisito."

"Não tive uma noite boa." Ele também parecia cansado "Tenho uma coisa para ti."

Lançando um olhar apressado ao quadro, ele retirou algo do bolso e entregou-lhe. Gabriel estendeu a mão e recebeu uma pequena chave de cobre.

"O que é isto?"

"Não posso dizer-te, mas vais precisar dela. Quando a altura chegar, vais saber como usá-la. Não te preocupes vai correr tudo bem."

Victor levantou-se de repente e apressou-se ao quadro, sendo seguido pelo olhar interrogativo de Gabriel. O que é que ia correr bem?

No preciso momento que o homem mais velho chegou ao seu destino, o giz escorregou das mãos de Anna e ela começou a cair.

Quer uns tivessem visto Anna a ficar algum tempo sem escrever, ou ela já a cair ou então Victor a impedi-la de chegar ao chão no último segundo, a recção foi exactamente a mesma: todos paralizaram. Depois da surpresa inicial, Hailie ergueu-se da cadeira para fazer o que se esperava duma situação assim: abrir uma janela. Mas a que estava ao pé de si, que dava para a varanda, estava já aberta e quando ela olhou de novo para Anna, muita gente tinha-se levantado e estava já à sua volta.

Mesmo depois de Victor afirmar que todos podiam sair, toda a gente permaneceu no mesmo sítio.

"Saiam!" gritou Verona irritada "Ela precisa de ar!"

Mas mesmo assim ninguém obedeceu até um furioso Gabriel fazer-se ouvir "Saiam da frente!" Ele abriu caminho quase violentamente e pegou em Anna "Eu levo-a."

"Eu vou contigo!" ofereceu-se logo Verona depois de pegar nas coisas de Anna.

"Não é preciso."

"Mas vou."

Brooke era a única a quem tudo parecia normal. Porém, não teve tempo de transparecer algum sentimento de contentamento pois ouviu algo dirigido a si e não muito simpático.

"Parece que o teu desejo realizou-se." comentou Samantha secamente. "Já chega para ti?"

"Não. Nem por isso."

Ela despediu-se com um aceno e fez o que Victor dissera eque ninguém queria obedecer, contudo da porta não passou. Sentiu um forte puxão na sua mão e deu consigo a ser encostada à parede.

"Tu vais parar com isto!" rugiu Velkan verdadeiramente furioso "Vais parar ou eu não respondo por mim!"

Brooke não soube o que responder. Nunca pensara que Velkan alguma vez lhe fosse falar daquela maneira.

"Deixa-a em paz!"

Alguns tinham já saído, outros ainda permaneciam no mesmo sítio e os que estavam a sair voltaram para trás quando ouviram Seth falar. Seria possível a situação tornar-se ainda mais caótica?

Podia.

Quando Velkan ignorou Seth e continuou a pressionar Brooke, o segundo rapaz insistiu. Quem era ele para tratar Brooke daquela maneira?

"_Eu disse-te para a deixares em paz!_"

O irmão de Anna desta vez não ignorou a sua presença, ele perdeu a paciência de vez e num modo de descomprimir a sua raiva, deu-lhe um murro em cheio no nariz. Ouviu-se um conjunto de 'Oh meu Deus' e algumas pessoas taparam a boca quando Seth respondeu na mesma moeda depois de se dar conta que aquilo tinha _mesmo _acontecido.

E pegaram-se.

Victor puxou Brooke para longe daquela confusão e ameaçou fazer com que ambos os rapazes fossem dispensados se não parassem naquele instante. Nenhum deles ligou.

"Parem com isso! Parecem duas crianças!" gritou Mar.

A única pessoa que se atreveu a tentar separá-los foi Frank, que espantosamente fê-lo sem grandes problemas e empurrou cada um para cada lado com uma força tremenda. Velkan por pouco não caiu para trás e Seth não teve a mesma sorte pois o seu pé ficou preso na asa da mochila de Aidan e ele estatelou-se no chão.

Vendo que eles iam atacar-se de novo se ninguém fizesse nada, Frank fez a coisa mais lógica que o seu cérebro ditou, segurou a pessoa mais difícil de segurar e esperou que alguém fizesse o mesmo a Seth. Felizmente, Steve percebeu o que tinha de ser feito e com a ajuda de Chris, manteve Seth seguro.

Para além de ter Frank à sua frente não o deixando mexer-se, Velkan ainda teve de aguentar a ira de Mar, que para surpresa das surpresas _falou para ele_.

"Idiota! O que tens nessa cabeça!"

Não era propriamente o que ele sonhava ouvir, mas pelo menos já foi alguma coisa.

Brooke segurou Seth pelos colarinhos com a sua mão livre e falou-lhe em surdina "Ele é filho do nosso director!"

"E depois! Eu vou-"

"Vais o quê?" Mar estava possessa. Mais do que alguém fosse esperar e mais do que ela própria admitia. "Tens sorte da Verona não estar aqui! Ela ia adorar o teu lado violento...!"

Isto fê-lo sossegar um pouco e a raiva que direccionava a Velkan passou um pouco para ela também. "Do mesmo modo que tu está a gostar do lado violento _dele_?"

Mar foi apanhada de surpresa com este comentário e depois semi-cerrou os olhos em profundo pensamento. _O que queria ele dizer com aquilo?_

"Precisas de gajas para te defenderes? Pensava mais de ti, Valerious."

Velkan tentou o mais que pode para se soltar, mas Frank era forte demais.

"Pára de o atiçar!" Mar acompanhou a sua ordem com uma forte joelhada no meio das pernas do rapaz, o que naturalmente, concluiu a discussão. O que também acabou nesse momento foi a paciência de Frankenstein, que bateu com o livro de ponto na mesa e pela primeira vez gritou com os seus alunos.

"CHEGA! TODOS PARA FORA!"

Desta vez ele até conseguiu mais do que a atenção que queria. Nunca na vida tinha agido daquela maneira, mas também nunca ninguém lhe dera razão para isso. Por momentos Frankenstein pensou se aquilo aconteceria se ele fosse um professor mais rígido e não desse tanta confiança. Provavelmente não.

"A ti quero-te no posto médico da ala Este, agora!" comandou o professor. Já que era com maus modos, que o iriam obedecer, que assim fosse.

Seth passou a mão pelo nariz e reparou que sangrava. Depois lançou um último olhar a Velkan e deixou que Chris o guiasse para fora da sala.

"E tu vais para a Oeste. Sem objecções."

Velkan sentiu um leve ardor no lábio e em seguida um sabor que se parecia com sangue, mas tentou ignorá-lo. "Não. Tenho de ir para casa..."

"Deixa de ser imbecil! Olha para o teu estado!" reclamou Mar que ainda não estava sossegada.

"Deixa-me em paz..." ele realmente não entendia o porquê da preocupação, especialmente por parte dela. Ela que o detestava.

Mar levantou o queixo e engoliu em seco quando uma parte de si queria insistir para que ele se tratasse e outra desejava deixá-lo a esvair-se em sangue até morrer. Quando a sua decisão foi tomada, ela virou costas e saiu da sala sem palavra. Velkan seguiu-a com o olhar até ela desaparecer e depois olhou para baixo tentando não arrepender-se do modo como tinha falado. Talvez ela merecesse ser tratada melhor. Mas só um pouquinho mais.

* * *

"Achas que é quebra de pressão de novo?" perguntou Verona do banco de trás do amigo. Anna estava deitada e com a cabeça no colo dela. "Começou a tremer. Que se passa com esta rapariga?" 

Quem também já tremia era Gabriel que batia com os dedos no volante sem parar. Tremia de raiva, nervosismo e também medo. Quilo era tudo culpa sua. Como podia ter facilitado tanto as coisas? Aquilo podia ter sido evitado se não tivesse sido tão egoísta.

"Gabriel, diz alguma coisa!"

Mas Gabriel não queria falar. A sua força estava rapidamente a abandoná-lo e estava prestes a quebrar. E agora, o que fazer?

* * *

"Desculpa, Victor." disse Velkan por fim "Excedi-me." 

Era este o seu ponto de vista e Frankenstein compreendia, já que ele sabia de tudo o que se passava, mesmo que Velkan ainda não soubesse disso. Já o resto das pessoas não percebiam porque Velkan tinha sido tão bruto com Brooke, nem porque tinha perdido a paciência e agredido Seth com tanta facilidade.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se de repente, bateu na parede e deixou Mar passar antes de voltar a fechar-se com um estrondo. A rapariga estava com cara de poucos amigos e trazia com ela um kit de primeiros socorros.

Isto quase fez Velkan sorrir, mas no fim ele conteve-se e ao contrário da boa sensação que teve dentro de si, a sua reacção foi tudo menos simpática.

"Escusas de rolar os olhos, _Valerious_! Devias de ter vergonha!"

Velkan riu-se "Olha quem fala! Marishka, a _pacífica_!"

Com um suspiro pesado, Mar abriu o kit que trouxera consigo e começou a ver o que podia utilizar. Ia tentar ignorá-lo. Já muito fazia ela, muito mais do que ele merecia. Como podia ele ainda dar-se ao luxo de reclamar! Sentindo-se ultrajada, ela pegou num bocado de algodão e começou a molhá-lo em...

"Álcool! Não, não, não, não, não! Tens água oxigenada ali ao lado! Olha! _Olha!_"

Finalmente, Mar tinha algum tipo de vingança. "Já não és forte, agora?" Com um sorriso maldoso e sem dó nem piedade, ela encostou o algodão ao lábio do pobre rapaz.

"Arde! Arde!" Velkan tentou fugir para trás, mas em vão. Lee estava sentada na mesa mesmo atrás dele e encostou-se a ele para lhe barrar o caminho. "Arde!"

Mar afastou por fim o seu instrumento de tortura, apenas para embebê-lo em álcool de novo. E Velkan teve a sensação contrária à anterior, que para sua infelicidade era tão má ou pior do que a outra.

Então começou a abanar a mão em frente ao seu lábio. "Comichão! _Sopra!_"

Decididamente aquele não era o dia de Mar. Agora ele queria que ela soprasse? _'Sacana...'_

Quando Lee viu a amiga a aceder ao pedido dele, não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco. Ela olhou para Velkan, depois para Mar, para Velkan e no fim para Mar de novo. Estavam tão próximos. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer se ela lhes desse, literalmente, um empurrãozinho? No mínimo engraçado ia ser, mas era melhor não. Mar ficaria danada, se Lee bem a conhecia.

Velkan estava hipnotizado e pela primeira vez esqueceu-se da sua irmã. O seu pedido tinha sido completamente inocente e como último recurso. Não fora intenção sua provocar aquilo. Mas avaliando bem a situação, ela não era assim tão inaceitável de todo. Qual era o mal? O máximo que podia acontecer era dar-lhe um impulso e roubar-lhe um beijo. Qual era o mal _nisso_?

Sentindo-se fortemente observada, Mar fez o que prometera a si mesma não fazer: ela olhou para ele. Ao mesmo tempo que ficou descansada por ele não retribuir o gesto, vê-lo com o olhar fixo nos seus lábios quase fê-la entrar em pânico e ela recuou num ápice.

"Dói?" perguntou ela tentando convencê-lo (e a si mesma) que o que acabara de acontecer não a havia afectado de maneira alguma. O que tinha acontecido? Exacto. Nada.

"Já não..."

Agora estava com falinhas mansas... _'Sacana...'_

"Não querias sair?" indagou Frankenstein por acaso "A turma toda já foi..."

"Sim! Tenho de ir para casa! Tenho de ir!"

"Dêem notícias!" lembrou o professor antes que ele desaparecesse. Velkan respondeu afirmativamente com um aceno.

"Para casa?" perguntou Mar "O Gabriel não a levou para o hospital?"

* * *

"Devíamos estar num hospital, Gabriel!" Verona começava a assustar-se com a rapariga que estava agora deitada na sua cama e o amigo parecia não querer cooperar. Desde que haviam chegado, Gabriel não dissera palavra e Anna estava pior a cada minuto que passava. Tremia por todos os lados e estava muito irrequieta. À primeira vista, qualquer pessoa lhe diagnosticaria uma febre, mas para contrapor isto, ela estava gelada e branca. Branca demais para quem ainda tinha sangue nas veias. 

Quando Velkan finalmente chegou a casa, o estado da sua irmã tinha mudado consideravelmente e, infelizmente, para pior. Ao contrário de anteriormente, a sua temperatura havia subido muito e a sua agitação diminuído.

Depois de também falar com Velkan e não obter uma resposta concreta acerca de levar Anna para um lugar onde pudesse ser convenientemente tratada, Verona começou seriamente a desesperar com tanta conformidade. Como era possível a rapariga parecer tão debilitada e duas pessoas próximas dela permanecerem a assistir sem fazerem nada para a ajudar? A sua aflição face a tanto silêncio terminou quando Anna despertou de repente e começou a chorar aquando de uma repentina dor que a fez envolver a cabeça com os braços.

Gabriel, que viu a sua mão ser largada com demasiada urgência, pousou-a no ombro da rapariga e ponderou se deveria ir embora. Porquê? Seria por temer que a presença dele só piorasse a situação? Ou será que não queria mais ver aquilo? Ao avaliar a segunda hipótese, sendo a potencial verdadeira ou não, ele sentiu uma enorme vergonha de si próprio. Como poderia deixa-la _naquela _altura? Não podia. Não _ia_.

"Anna?" chamou ele baixinho.

A rapariga ouviu aquela voz e agradeceu não estar sozinha. Não queria estar sozinha. "A minha cabeça... vai explodir..." Depois de conseguir falar estas palavras entre momentos de choro compulsivo, Anna fechou os punhos no cabelo e fez força como que para aliviar a sua dor, mas o efeito não foi o esperado.

Ainda com medo de fazer-lhe mal ao toca-la, Gabriel puxou-a para o seu colo e abraçou-a. Assim, ela largou o seu cabelo e colocou os braços a volta do pescoço dele que apertou com toda a força.

"Faz parar, Gabriel... faz parar..."

Isto foi o pior que ele podia ouvir. Anna nunca pediria algo que ele não pudesse realizar se não fosse em última instância. E isso era exactamente o que estava a acontecer: ela estava desesperada e ele completamente impotente.

"Shh...há-de... há-de passar..." Que dizia ele? Aquilo não ia passar. A quem tentava enganar? Gabriel tinha a sensação que aos dois, sem dúvida, mas nenhum parecia estar a ser convencido. Anna não respondeu, apenas continuou a chorar ao mesmo tempoque embalava o seu corpo de um lado para o outro. Se ao menos conseguisse adormecer...

Gabriel levantou a cabeça muito rapidamente ao ter uma ideia. "Velkan!"

Este, que estava sentado no parapeito com os joelhos junto do queixo, desencostou a cabeça da janela e dirigiu-lhe o olhar lentamente. Chegava a faltar-lhe coragem de ver o estado da irmã, ouvi-la já era didícil o suficiente.

"Velkan, o pó..." lembrou Gabriel num tom baixo, mas não o suficiente para Anna deixar de ouvir. Ela calculou que falassem da invenção de Carl.

"NÃO!" gritou ela de imediato "Não! Dormir não! Por favor, não! Ele encontra-me!"

Gabriel tentou que ela o fitasse, mas Anna simplesmente não o largava. "O quê?"

"Um homem, Gabriel! Ele persegue-me, eu não quero que ele me persiga! Dormir não! Dormir não..."

Dormir não. Com um sentimento de arrependimento no peito, ele ponderou até quando ela iria aguentar até desmaiar. Por um lado, queria isso pois vê-la daquele modo era insuportável, por outro, vê-la sucumbir à dor não ia ser muito diferente e além disso, havia o pormenor de pelos vistos Anna não ter descanso nem nos seus sonhos.

Para o salvar do sentimento de não esperança que invadia o seu espírito, Velkan deu sinal de vida.

"Ela chegou!" informou ele saindo do seu posto e correndo para o andar de baixo onde a campaínha não tardaria a tocar.

Gabriel olhou para Verona, que por minutos tinha sido esquecida e viu pela sua cara que estava confusa e talvez um pouco assustada. Só esperava que ela já tivesse entendido que um hospital não valeria a Anna de nada.

A primeira reacção de Morgan ao entrar naquele quarto não foi das melhores aos olhos de quem já lá estava: o seu rosto tornou-se preocupado e parecia relutante em aproximar-se.

Quando finalmente o fez, tomou lugar junto de Gabriel e não precisou de tocar Anna para a avaliar.

"Deus meu... ela está imunda."

Gabriel trocou um olhar com Verona que estava mesmo à sua frente e ambos concordaram silenciosamente que aquilo não era uma coisa bonita de se dizer. Morgan notou esta interacção e achou melhor explicar.

"A sujidade de que falo não pode ser vista." Ela pousou uma mão no ombro dela e Gabriel tentou que Anna olhasse para a sua amiga, mas ela apertou-o ainda com mais força, o seu choro com a mesma intensidade.

"Anna?"

Quando ela não respondeu, Morgan fez sinal para que Gabriel a deixasse como estava e ele perguntou:

"Podes ajudar-nos?"

Aqui, Velkan deixou o seu lugar na janela e sentou-se ao lado de Verona na expectativa. Esta reparou no sufoco dele e para mostrar o seu apoio, esfregou uma mão nas costas dele e pousou-a no seu ombro direito.

"Posso." respondeu ela o que pareceu ser uma eternidade depois de Gabriel ter-lhe feito a pergunta "Posso, sim, mas não assim. O feitiço precisa ser desfeito, Gabriel."

Nesse momento algo fê-los calarem-se. Anna ficou em silêncio e largou Gabriel com urgência mostrando assim o seu rosto assustado.

"O que foi?" perguntou Gabriel de imediato.

Anna não respondeu. Colocou ambas as mãos no pescoço e, desesperada, chorou sem deixar sair qualquer som da garganta.

Completamente confuso, Gabriel passou a mão ao de leve pela face encarnada e molhada dela e quando ela pressionou o rosto contra à sua mão, ele beijou os seus lábios ternamente ao mesmo tempo que tentava não ceder e chorar também.

"Calma..."

E calma ela ficou. Demasiado calma. Todo o seu corpo deixou de mexer-se à excepção do seu peito que subia e descia lentamente com a respiração. De facto, se não fosse a sua respiração a fazer-se ouvir e as lágrimas a continuarem a cair, pareceria morta. Era uma visão no mínimo assustadora e Gabriel ficou particularmente perturbado com ela. Desta vez ele não aguentou e começou mesmo a chorar. _O que estava a acontecer com ela?_

"Eu fiz isto?" perguntou em desespero.

Morgan abanou a cabeça devagar depois fez algo que deu arrepios na espinha a toda a gente, inclusive a ela própria: desceu as pálpebras de Anna.

"_Porque fizeste isso_!"

A rapariga mais velha inspirou fundo e suspirou do mesmo modo. "Fi-lo porque ela não o consegue fazer sozinha. Acalma-te, Gabriel. Ela está a ouvir-te, não a ponhas ainda mais assustada."

Com isto Gabriel ficou em silêncio, mas com muito custo pois tinha tanto o que perguntar. Depois pegou na namorada e deitou-a na cama convenientemente. Lembrando-se do que acabara de ouvir, ele deu-lhe a mão. Assim ela saberia que ele estava ali.

"Como desfazemos o maldito feitiço, Morgan?" perguntou desta vez Velkan que até à altura não se tinha atrevido a falar. Agora vendo a irmã sossegada, acalmou um pouco o seu sempre crescente nervosismo.

"Eu faço isso. Vocês têm é de o encontrar."

Ao ver os rostos dos dois rapazes igualmente desanimados, ela sentiu que podia reconfortá-los. Não podiam desanimar ali.

"Podia ser pior. Há feitiços irreversíveis."

"Hÿ Como assim?" Verona foi quem falou desta vez. _Agora _estava _muito _mais esclarecida depois de testemunhar tudo aquilo.

"Sim. Aqueles impossíveis de recuperar que são levados pelo mar, pelo ar, consumidos pelas chamas, engolidos pela terra. São os próprios Elementos, que sempre nos sustêm, a condenar-nos para sempre. Até o fim chegar." Morgan, cujo olhar parecia ter-se perdido enquanto falava, fitou Gabriel "Este não é o caso. A Brooke precisa dele para te chantagear não é verdade?"

Ambos os rapazes assentiram em resposta afirmativa.

"Tu disseste que eras tu que despoletavas isto." a rapariga continuou "Isso significa que ela precisou de algo de ambos para fazer a ligação. Roupa. Utiliza-se _sempre _roupa. Ela tem de mantê-lo num local escuro e seguro, possivelmente em casa dela, já que ela precisa de estar atenta..."

Toda aquela conversa de feitiços não fora tão surpreendente para Verona como fora para os outros no início. Ela nunca testemunhara nada do género antes, mas isso não fazia dela uma descrente, Na verdade, ela sempre acreditara nesse tipo de coisas e sabia do involvimento de Morgan nisso. O que mais a espantara no meio daquela conversa toda era a falta de esperança e atitudes. Qual era o problema em acabar com aquilo? Qual era o problema em chegar à escola no dia seguinte e exigir que tudo aquilo acabasse? Qual era o problema em lidar com Brooke na mesma moeda?

Foi mesmo isso que a rapariga lhes deu a entender, porém tanto um rapaz quanto o outro discordaram.

"Ainda é pior, Verona." disse Velkan ao relembrar a pressão que infringira em Brooke apenas horas antes "Vamos ter de ser astutos, trabalhar pela sombra."

"Pela sombra ou não," falou desta vez Morgan, que não tirava os olhos de Anna "é bom que arranjem um plano e rápido."

"Vai ser rápido." assegurou Gabriel com uma certeza na voz. "Vocês podem estar cá amanhã à noite? Eu tive uma ideia."

A sua ideia, no entanto, não foi completamente revelada; somente o necessário para poder ser levada a cabo. E isso, não podia ser feito por Gabriel sozinho.

No dia seguinte de manhã, Gabriel sentou-se no seu lugar a apoiou a cabeça numa mão. Ficara toda a noite a vigiar Anna e agora mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Estava tão exausto.

Vlad escolheu este momento para fazer a sua aparição. Aproximou-se e sentou-se em cima da sua mesa.

"Já sabes do que se passou aqui ontem quando tu e a Verona foram embora?" perguntou ele com um sorriso malévolo como que aquilo de uma conspiração se tratasse.

Gabriel foi relembrado da breve explicação de Velkan sobre o seu lábio ensaguentado e deitou uma olhadela furtiva ao olho negro de Seth na outra ponta da sala.

"Ouvi dizer.."

"E como é que ela estÿ" perguntou o outro rapaz depois de uma risadinha trocista.

"Está... está melhor."

"Ainda bem... Quando volta?"

Gabriel coçou o pescoço nervosamente. Boa pergunta. "Segunda, espero eu."

"Que bom... ela pregou-me um susto, ontem..." comentou Vlad com um tom muito mais sério do que o anterior.

Gabriel observou-o atentamente e depois semi-cerrou os olhos sentindo que não ia gostar do rumo daquela conversa. "Sim?"

"O quê?"

"O que queres dizer com isso?" especificou Gabriel dum modo menos educado do que pretendia.

"Vá làtu sabes."

"Não, não sei."

Vlad certificou-se que Velkan não estava a olhar e depois chegou-se mais para o amigo para que mais ninguém o ouvisse. "Eu gosto dela, dá para reparar, não?"

Não esperando esta resposta em especial, Gabriel abanou a cabeça em negação, mas assim que desencantou algo para responder, falou. "Pois... tu 'gostas' de muita gente..."

"Será que podias levar-me a sério? Não estou a brincar. Gosto mesmo dela."

"Por favor..."

"Se me tivesses deixado dizer-te isto mais cedo, talvez não reagisses assim. Tentei contar-te antes mas tu preferiste andar a passear com a tua ex-namorada. Que posso eu fazer?"

"Ahh... então tu gostas dela desde a segunda semana de aulas, Vlad. Agora estou convencido."

"Não! Eu gosto dela desde a primeira vez que a vi." Quando Gabriel sorriu descrentemente e esfregou os olhos com uma mão, ele acrescentou "Porque é que é assim tão difícil de acreditar?"

Aqui, Gabriel pareceu pela primeira vez zangado e qualquer pessoa que assistisse àquilo desde o início (como Velkan, por exemplo), poderia dizer sem duvidas que não era necessário isso acontecer.

"Porque primeiro, tu nem sequer a conheces e segundo, nunca levas ninguém a sério."

"Não são vocês que se fartam de dizer que eu preciso de crescer nesse sentido? Estou a tentar! Vàajuda-me, és mais próximo dela do que eu. Podias dizer uma palavrinha a meu favor, já que ela me disse grande 'não' no Halloween..."

Gabriel tentou disfarçar o seu desespero, não fitando Vlad, mas quando lhe respondeu teve mesmo de o fazer. "Nem pensar! Não vais fazer com ela o mesmo que fazes com a Lee e com a Verona! Não vou deixar!"

Vlad olhou-o desconfiadamente e depois fitou o chão em pensamento. "Lamento não ter o teu apoio, mas as minhas intenções vão prevalecer."

Depois de ter passado uma noite inteira sem pregar olho, ter de deixar Anna sozinha em casa e vir para as aulas, era difícil achar que o seu dia pudesse piorar, mas o inesperado acontecera.

O seu melhor amigo estava interessado na sua namorada. Por esta ele não esperava.

"Acreditas nisto?" perguntou ele a Velkan depois de Vlad ter voltado para a sua mesa ainda vazia.

Que podia Vekan dizer?

"És o gajo mais azarento que conheço."

"Obrigado, Velkan."

Só o apoio do cunhadinho para o animar...

O ambiente ali, no entanto, animou-se no verdadeiro sentido da palavra, assim que Verona entrou na sala atrás das já animadas Lee e Mar. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi ir ao lugar de Brooke e arranca-la de lá à força.

"Que estás a fazer!" guinchou a rapariga quando se viu ser puxada para cima pelo seu braço intacto sem mais nem menos.

"Não faças alarido que é pior." avisou a morena discretamente. Ela não queria mesmo fazer nenhum espectáculo e felizmente, ainda apenas metade da turma havia chegado.

"Alarido?" disse Alyssa "Que querem vocês agora? Já não bastou o que se passou ontem?"

"O que é que ela fez agora?" perguntou desta vez Seth.

Verona não se admirou por saber que Brooke não contava as suas artimanhas aos amigos, mas não comentou pois achou que era bem feito para eles. Além disso, o olho negro de Seth distraiu-a completamente.

"A vossa amiga, faz, faz, faz e só destrói. É o problema."

"Larga-me!"

Mas Verona não a largou, muito pelo contrário. Apertou a sua mão à volta do braço dela e puxou-a consigo. Ao chegar a meio da sala, parou.

"Hey, Velkan!" Quando ele a olhou, ela mandou-lhe um beijo. "Belo murro. És o meu herói!" E sairam sala fora, tendo a rapariga mais velha o cuidado de fechar a porta para afastar curiosos. E eles já estavam com sorte. Victor costumava chegar antes do toque de entrada...

Lee e Mar olharam uma para a outra e levantaram-se duma vez só com o intuito de irem ver o porquê daquilo tudo, mas tanto Gabriel como Velkan não concordaram muito com a ideia e não as deixaram sair.

"Afinal o que é que se passa?" perguntou Lee quando a curiosidade estava já a corroê-la por dentro.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e Carl entrou juntamente com Samantha e Samuel. Depois de um 'bom-dia' desleixado, Mar aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar escapar-se, mas foi impedida por Velkan que lhe fechou a porta na cara, o que ganhou ao rapaz um olhar de morte.

_'Ao menos já olha para mim.' _ele pensou.

* * *

"Será que tu não consegues distinguir o que está certode oque está errado?" gritou Verona tendo o cuidado de estar a muitos metros de onde elas elam tinham estado. "Como é possível uma pessoa ser tão ruim?" 

"Ela estava a pedi-las! Não tenho qualquer pena!"

"Não tens pena porque não viste o estado em que ela estàminha estúpida!"

"Ela que morra!" gritou desta vez a rapariga loira "Não quero saber! Quem lhe manda meter-se com o meu Gabriel?"

"Ele não te pertence!"

"Pensa o que quiseres, Verona! Eu não vou parar com nada se é isso que queres!"

Verona deu uma risada "Ah, vais sim!"

"Ela ficou sozinha em casa? Se eu fosse a vocês, tinha cuidado com isso. Não vai ela querer saltar por uma janela, enquanto dorme."

Aqui, o sorriso de Verona desvaneceu-se "Já que falas em dormir, tu consegues fazê-lo em paz, sabendo do mal que estás a causar?"

"Eu durmo bem. E ela? Dorme?"

Brooke sentiu a pressão da mão à volta do seu braço aumentar e quando Verona se preparava para livrar-se de um pouco dos seus nervos com uma bofetada bem dada, Gabriel segurou no braço dela.

"Já chega."

"Chega, nada! Como consegues defendê-la depois de _tudo_!" Ela estava a perder a paciência gradualmente e isso notava-se na sua voz.

"Verona..."

"Eu não acredito nisto! Pensei que a Anna pudesse por algum juizo nessa cabeça, mas pelos vistos estava enganada. Queres saber? Desisto! Ela é a tua dona e tu és um cachorrinho! Vai ser sempre assim! Vocês merecem-se!"

Com isto o ego de Gabriel levou um forte abalo. Aquelas palavras _eram _fortes. Ele seguiu-a com um olhar magoado até ela voltar a entrar na a sala. Agora era um cachorro.

A sua atenção voltou para Brooke quando ela deu um pequeno guincho e pareceu começar a chorar. Chorando ou não, ela tapou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

"Vês como as tuas amigas me tratam?"

Gabriel não soube ao certo o que ia responder, mas de qualquer modo, ela adiantou-se.

"Não me deixes sozinha!" pediu enterrando-se no peito dele.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade por parte dele não lhe dar uma resposta negativa. Na verdade, embora aquilo não lhe agradasse minimamente, era mais que bom.

"É melhor não ficares aqui, hoje..." _...ou ainda levas uma sova._ Gabriel mordeu a ponta da língua para suprimir a sua lógica e para a surpresa da rapariga, deu-lhe a mão.

* * *

A face de Mar ganhou uma expressão explicitamente maléfica quando Verona apareceu de novo com um enorme sorriso estampado em si e trocou um olhar extraordinariamente cúmplice com Velkan. 

"Foste civilizada?" perguntou ele na esperança que pelo menos _ela _tivesse o conceito de 'civilizada' em ordem.

"Por pouco quase não fui." Aqui, Verona estendeu a sua mão e Velkan bateu-lhe com a sua, sentindo-se pela primeira vez em dias animado.

"Onde estão eles?" inquiriu Lee naturalmente desconfiada. Mar nem se atreveu a falar. Desde quando é que havia confiança entre aqueles dois? Verona e Velkan, claro. Ela esquecera-se completamente de Gabriel.

"Qual achas que é a ideia? Eu acho que ele vai raptá-la." brincou Velkan "Ele tem experiência no campo."

Ao que a sua 'parceira no crime' respondeu "Eu não sei, mas rapto é bom. Ele que a leve para o Texas e a deixe no meio do deserto a falar para os cactos."

Farta daquela conversa, Mar abandonou o seu lugar e depois de ir à sua mesa buscar os seus cadernos, dirigiu-se à saída. _Ai dele que me impeça! _Mas desta vez ele não tinha qualquer razão para o fazer e assim ela não teve problemas em sair em paz.

E por isto Mar desiludiu-se.

Depois de ver-se desprovida das suas duas melhores amigas, Verona fez o que o resto da turma fez: saiu da sala, visto Victor aparentar não aparecer mais. Fez também algo que pôs Mar maldisposta o resto do dia. Tal como pensara no dia anterior, Verona ficou inseparável de Velkan toda a manhã.

* * *

"Entregue." disse Gabriel depois de parar o carro em frente ao portão da propriedade da rapariga a seu lado. 

"Entra comigo." pediu Brooke depois de um longo silêncio por parte dele. Parecia não querer olhar para ela, no entanto estava simpático. Seria possível que estivesse a amolecer?

"Não peças o que não posso fazer."

Se a intenção dele era baralha-la, estava a ter sucesso. "E o que é que tu podes fazer?" Brooke acompanhou a sua pergunta com uma tentativa de o beijar, mas Gabriel não permitiu que isso acontecesse.

"É melhor entrares."

Surpreendentemente, ela não insistiu. Achou melhor que talvez tivesse mais sucesso se andasse devagar, visto que ele aparentava não a detestar. "Amo-te, Gabriel."

Ele não reagiu a estas palavras e seguiu-a com o olhar desde a sua saída do veículo até ela entrar em casa. Bonitas palavras, sem dúvida, mas não eram vindas da pessoa que ele desejava e por isso não tiveram qualquer efeito sobre si. Um dia ele ouviria isso de Anna, tinha a certeza.

Lembrando-se que naquele momento, Anna não podia sequer falar, Gabriel foi invadido pela frieza que sabia que iria precisar e que esperava deter algures dentro de si. Depois saiu do carro, trancou-o e avançou com a fase seguinte do seu plano.

Brooke parou no topo das escadas quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar-se em seguida e virou-se. Gabriel. Poderia ser aquilo mau? Não, não podia ser. Ele tinha de ter percebido que afinal podia fazer aquilo. Podia ficar com ela de novo. Queria. Tinha de ser isso! Brooke não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

Sentindo uma presença perto de si, Gabriel olhou para o seu lado direito para encontrar um homem grande de fato que mais parecia uma estátua. Porém o seu olhar intenso era deveras incomodativo. Com um suspiro pesado, Gabriel olhou para Brooke. Quando se preparava para ir ao seu encontro, algo brilhante a seu lado chamou a sua atenção. Era uma fruteira de vidro com peças de metal. Por momentos, ele pensou seriamente em alterar um pouco o seu plano, pegar numa laranja e atira-la à cabeça da rapariga, mas não queria o _gorila_ da porta em cima dele, nem ir para a cadeia pela segunda vez na mesma semana. Assim, desistiu da ideia, subiu as escadas rapidamente e ao chegar ao pé de Brooke, fez o impensável: encostou-a à parede e beijou-a.

A rapariga emitiu o quinquagésimo guincho daquele dia, mas não fez nada para o impedir. De facto, qualquer avanço dele seria aceite sem reclamações e sabendo bem isso, Gabriel não teve qualquer problemas em puxa-la ao longo do corredor até ao seu quarto. Sim. Gabriel ainda se recordava onde ele ficava.

Brooke deu consigo a ser encostada à porta depois de ele a fechar à chave e fitou-o quase chocada. "O que foi que te deu?"

"Não é isto que queres? Isto eu posso dar-te, mas não esperes de mim qualquer tipo de amor."

Brooke não teve tempo de dar voz à sua supresa, visto que ele reclamou os lábios dela sem lhe dar hipótese de resposta. Também não precisava. Gabriel sabia muito bem o que ela queria e infelizmente para a sua consciência, não faltava muito para o seu corpo querer o mesmo também.

Brooke estava impressionada com aquele comportamento, Gabriel sempre fora tão gentil. Agora agia de um modo duro, quase violento. Não que lhe desagradasse, era uma mudança interessante e avassaladoramente excitante. Ao sentir o seu corpo ser pressionado entre o dele e a porta, Brooke dobrou as pernas à volta da cintura dele e depois de pegar numa das suas mãos, guiou-a ao seu peito.

Gabriel suportou-a com a outra mão e carregou-a até à cama. Depois começou a desapertar os botões da camisa dela sem grande paciência. Não via a hora daquilo passar...

"Não fazes ideia da falta que senti de ti..."

"Por favor não fales. Não suporto o som da tua voz."

Brooke foi apanhada de surpesa mais uma vez com a frieza das palavras dele, mas Gabriel fez a proeza de fazer com que ela se esquecesse disso beijando-a vigorosamente e deixando as suas mãos vaguearem pelo corpo dela...

* * *

Morgan apanhou o susto da sua vida quando depois de quase três horas a tomar conta de uma Anna adormecida, ela abriu os olhos de repente. Velkan e Verona estavam no andar de baixo a preparar algo para se comer e embora uma pessoa fosse experiente no oculto e geralmente não tivesse medo dessas coisas, era normal que se assustasse quando uma pessoa sob o efeito dum feitiço desse sinal de vida sem mais nem menos depois de estar horas e horas paralizada. 

No entanto, sustos à parte, ela não estava à espera que aquilo fosse acontecer. Anna estava a lutar contra o domínio sobre o seu corpo. E mesmo que ainda só conseguisse ter aberto os olhos, isso já era algo.

Quando Velkan e Verona subiram com dois tabuleiros cheios de comida, ambos gostaram da ideia de Anna ter acordado. Morgan perguntou-se se eles tinham ideia da dimensão do que realmente se estava a passar com a rapariga. Talvez não. E não ia ser ela que ia contar. Pelo menos não enquanto não fosse mesmo necessário.

Velkan tentou falar com a irmã, mas ela embora o olhasse, não lhe respondeu. Desta vez não chorava, mas os seus olhos pareciam vazios e o seu rosto estava muito cansado.

Imaginando que ela não tivesse ingerido nada pelo menos desde de manhã, Verona deitou um pouco de água para um copo e deu-lhe a beber devagar.

"Com calma, Verona." pressionou Morgan que as observava atentamente. A outra rapariga assentiu e Velkan perguntou

"Porquê?"

"Porque... podem sufocá-la. Ela não vai conseguir tossir se precisar."

Isto fez Verona afastar a água de Anna num ápice e ela fitou Morgan horrorizada. "Quê!"

"Foi o que ouviste."

Velkan, que tivera a mesma reacção ao saber daquilo, debruçou-se sobre a irmã e acariciou-lhe o rosto quase não a tocando com medo de poder magoá-la de qualquer modo. Anna fechou os olhos lentamente com este carinho e assim permaneceu.

Com este aparente sossego, os três sentaram-se no chão e começaram a petiscar um pouco de tudo o que a cozinha tinha para oferecer naquele momento. Poucas palavras foram trocadas devido à fome e tambem à falta de assunto. Assim ficaram alguns minutos até Morgan fazer uma careta e tapar a boca com uma mão.

"É horrível..."

"Agora comem sem mim?" perguntou uma voz atrás deles "Que consideração..."

Um muito desarranjado Gabriel tinha chegado. O seu aspecto não era dos melhores e parecia muito cansado. Trazia também um pequeno baú debaixo do ombro que depois da surpresa inicial geral, ganhou a atenção de todos.

"Graças a Deus!" Morgan puxou-o para baixo e retirou-lhe o baú das mãos sem cerimónias. "Que energia horrível, meu Deus..."

"Pensei que fosses demorar mais." comentou Verona.

"Também eu..." Gabriel cruzou as pernas e depois de baixar a cabeça desalinhou o seu já desalinhado cabelo. "Tive sorte."

"Como conseguiste?" inquiriu Velkan não querendo acreditar que depois dos tantos dias agoniantes, tudo ia finalmente acabar.

Gabriel levantou a cabeça ostentando um olhar um tanto morto "Bem..."

§§§

_Depois de algumas horas, o sono reclamou, finalmente, Brooke que até ao momento recusava-se a deixar-se levar. Estava demasiado feliz para perder tempo no mundo dos sonhos. Sucumbindo ao cansaço, também Gabriel não conseguiu manter-se consciente e dormiu cerca de seis horas até acordar de repente sem razão aparente. Um nervosismo e ansiedade tremendas invadiram-lhe o peito e teimaram em deixá-lo com incertezas, mas minutos depois e conseguindo por a cabeça no lugar, ele recuperou a sua compostura. Não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer a seguir, mas duma coisa estava certo: não aguentava mais sentir o corpo da rapariga ao seu lado encostado ao seu. _

_Tentando mover-se o mais lentamente possível, Gabriel deslizou para o seu lado esquerdo, mas mesmo sendo súbtil, os seus movimentos fugazes conseguiram despertar Brooke. Esta abriu os olhou ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso se formava nos seus lábios e abraçou-o, arruinando, assim, todo o trabalho do rapaz até àquela altura._

_"Olá..." ela cumprimentou presenteando-o com um suave beijo no pescoço. Depois de ver o estado ensonado dele, Brooke tentou pentear o cabelo desalinhado dele com os dedos. O seu sorriso não desaparecia. "Vou tomar um banho para ver se acordo. Queres acompanhar-me?"_

_Gabriel tentou usar a expressão mais cansada que conseguiu e depois fechou os olhos. "Vai indo, eu já vou." Finalmente..._

_"Tudo bem. Eu vou preparar um banho especial..."_

_Assim que ouviu a porta da casa-de-banho fechar-se, Gabriel abriu os olhos, saltou da cama e vestiu os boxers. Era agora ou nunca. Ele tentou lembrar-se das palavras de Morgan. Um sítio escuro e seguro..._

_Fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, ele abriu a porta do roupeiro dela e começou a procurar. Quando não viu nada làpassou para as gavetas da mesa de cabeçeira. Procurar roupa no meio de roupa não era fácil e Gabriel não teve sucesso lá. Depois de vasculhar todas as gavetas, espreitou por baixo da infâme cama e avistou algo de madeira encostado à parede. Esticando-se um pouco, conseguiu tocar-lhe e puxou aquilo para a luz devagar. Era um pequeno baú. Tentando abri-lo, viu que estava fechado. Gabriel sorriu. Só podia ser aquilo._

_Entusiasmado com a sua sorte, ele pousou o objecto de madeira em cima da cama e começou a vestir-se o mais rapido que a sua força humana lhe permitia. Aquilo ia acabar. Aquilo ia _finalmente _acabar._

_Tendo o cuidado de não deixar nada seu ali, ele apertou o baú com força debaixo do braço e saiu do quarto, enquanto ainda calçava as sapatilhas com a mão direita._

_"Vens ou nã... Gabriel?" Quando não viu ali ninguém e ouviu um ruido no corredor, Brooke apertou a toalha bem à volta do seu corpo e saiu. No seu peito a preocupação crescia e o que viu ao chegar ao início das escadas deixou-a em pânico._

_"Não! Volta aqui com isso neste instante, Gabriel Van Helsing!"_

_"Achas mesmo que sim?"_

_"Martin!" gritou ela ao ver o segurança aparecer "Prende-o! NÃO O DEIXES FUGIR!"_

_Quando viu o segurança a ir na sua direcção, Gabriel pegou na laranja de metal que vira há apenas horas atrás e lançou-a com força. O fruto foi bater-lhe em cheio na testa. O homem deu um grito de dor e Gabriel selou o seu ataque ao afundar o seu punho fechado no abdómen dele. Martin cruzou os braços à frente da sua barriga, caiu e não se levantou mais._

_"Até segunda, Brooke..." despediu-se Gabriel sarcasticamente antes de abrir a porta e sair._

_"Não!" Brooke desceu as escadas a correr e com tanta ansiedade de alcançar a porta não reparou na laranja que estava agora no chão mesmo no caminho do seu pé... _

§§§

Por mais que quisesse, por mais que tentasse, Velkan não conseguia falar e só teve sucesso ao fazê-lo quando a sua curiosidade venceu o choque.

"Tu dormiste com ela...?"

"Esmurraste um segurança, Gabe...?"

"Mas ela caiu mesmo?"


	16. Odeio te porque te amo

**Gotty: **Adoro quando percebem a essência destas personagens...:P

**Placebo: **Pois... tadinho do Velkan não é? (Die, Mar! You evil bitch!) Mas ele vai ser recompensado em breve ;) Quanto ao feitiço... isso tá a passar não te preocupes. E a fuga do Gabriel foi do que mais gostei de escrever, por acaso...lol

**Lee: **Bem, que dizer? Pequenas mas boas! Finalmente alguém pergunta o que vou fazer com o Frank! Mas não posso responder obviamente... E sim, eu também não posso com a Brooke. Quem pode?

**Gotty #2: **Realmente ele vale a pena não vale?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI - **Odeio-te porque te amo

"Se a Anna fica a saber disto... eu não vou querer saber quem soltou a língua, eu mato-vos aos dois." Gabriel fez esta ameaça aos colegas de turma.

Velkan sorriu sentindo uma verdadeira simpatia por ele. "Desta vez calo-me, mas da próxima vez conto."

"Que próxima? Fica descansado. Tenciono cingir-me à tua irmã."

Aqui, o sorriso do rapaz mais velho desapareceu por completo e ver a cor do rosto dele sumir-se do mesmo modo fez as raparigas desatarem a rir.

"Se eu alguma vez te vir a toca-la dum modo ou em algum sítio menos respeitável antes de um ano de namoro, mando castrar-te, Van Helsing. _Juro-te_!"

Gabriel riu-se. As ameaças de Velkan nunca falhavam em o animar. Embora isto, ele tinha a certeza que agora tinha ganho o seu respeito. Era essa talvez a única coisa boa que saíra de toda esta situação.

Morgan observou o baú, agora com uma atitude mais séria e reparou que estava fechado.

"Tens a chave?" Ela esperava que sim. Não era bom ter de abrir aquilo à machadada.

Gabriel ficou calado, perguntando-se quão mau não ter chave seria. Não tivera qualquer tempo para procurar uma...

Subitamente e quase sentindo uma lâmpada acender-se junto à sua cabeça, a sua mão esfiou-se dentro no bolso direito de trás e tirou de lá uma pequena chave de cobre.

_'Na altura vais saber como usá-la.'_

Foi inútil tentar ignorar o enorme arrepio que percorreu a espinha naquele momento. Victor... _Como era possível?_

Morgan retirou-lhe o objecto das mãos e colocou-o na fechadura. Coube perfeitamente. Depois ela rodou-a para a esquerda e abriu o baú lentamente.

"O que foi?" perguntou Verona a medo quando viu a amiga fechar os olhos.

"Nada... Apenas lamento que algo tão fantástico como a magia seja usada para estas coisas. Entristece-me..." sussurrou ela não tirando os olhos da coisa terrível que tinha no seu colo. Eram de facto, peças de roupa. Duas entrelaçadas uma na outra e com um lenço negro no meio do laço. À camisola branca de rapariga estavam espetadas seis agulhas e na meia de rapaz assim como na ponta superior do lenço havia um nó.

Gabriel observou aquilo com uma expressão odiosa e perguntou "E agora?"

"Agora... estes dois nós ligam o efeito nefasto do lenço a ti." explicou Morgan a Gabriel ao mesmo tempo que desfazia os nós. Depois pousou um dedo numa das agulhas da camisola de Anna que estava enfiada na horizontal. "Voz..."

No momento em que esta agulha foi retirada, Anna começou a tossir como se lhe tivessem impedido de respirar durante muito tempo e quando esta cessou, foi a vez do choro fazer-se ouvir. Agora as suas lágrimas faziam mais sentido, Anna estava a sofrer e a sua voz tinha-lhe mesmo sido retirada.

Ambos os rapazes olharam para ela preocupados e depois para Morgan. Percebendo a mensagem, ela assentiu e prosseguiu.

"Movimentos..."

Quando a segunda agulha caíu no chão, Anna estremeceu e encolheu-se, abraçando-se à barriga. Velkan levantou-se quase a chorar por ver a irmã naquele estado e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Por favor, Morgan. Acaba com isso duma vez..." implorou Gabriel que nãoestava muito melhor que Velkan.

"Abdómen... Peito... Cabeça... Aquela miúda é doida..." Morgan começava seriamente a perder a esperança na raça humana.

Com mais três agulhas fora, Anna ficou muito quieta com a dor a deixá-la aos poucos. A sua respiração, no entanto, continuou aos solavancos e a sua cabeça virava constantemente de um lado para o outro.

"Essa última é de quê? Tira-a!"

Morgan fez isso e todos assistiram ao descanso total da rapariga "Pesadelos..."

"Pesadelos..." repetiu Gabriel escondendo por pouco a fúria que tinha dentro de si. "Acabou?"

"Ainda não, falta uma coisa. Este laço é o vosso laço, seja lá qual for. E no meio dele está-"

"O lenço negro."

"Exacto. Vou precisar da vossa ajuda. Eu vou desapertar o laço para que se possa retirar o lenço e nesse momento vocês vão ter de apertar o laço de novo."

Gabriel anui obedientemente. Agradecia que não ofizessem falar muito naquele momento."Ok..."

"E a Anna terá de participar." acrescentou a rapariga.

"Mas ela não pode."

"Claro que pode..." Morgan levantou-se e foi para o pé de Velkan. "Pega nas mãos dela."

Velkan fez isso e Morgan colocou cada ponta da camisola dela nas mãos da rapariga. "Agora fazes força. Mas não toques na camisola, só ela pode."

Gabriel sentou-se aos pés da cama e pegou nas pontas da sua meia.

"Isso mesmo." disse Morgan. Depois começou a alargar o laço. "Quando eu o tirar... já sabem."

Ambos os rapazes anuiram e Morgan fez deslizar o lenço devagar até sair completamente. Aí, Gabriel e 'Anna' puxaram as respectivas peças de roupa e o laço restabeleceu-se.

"Bom..." Morgan suspirou de alívio e saltou para o chão para recolher todo o 'material'. "Podes acender a tua lareira, Velkan?"

"Claro." O rapaz lançou um último olhar de alívio na direcção da irmã e acedeu ao pedido da rapariga. Todos saíram e dirigiram-se à sala. Gabriel ficou alguns segundos a contemplar a figura agora calma de Anna e depois de lhe dar um beijo nos rosto, saiu também.

O lenço negro foi a primeira coisa a ser reclamada pelas chamas. Seguiu-se a camisola e meia entrelaçados. Gabriel ficou um pouco renitente em deixa-la queimar o laço deles, mas Morgan devia saber o que estava a fazer.

"Pronto," disse esta "acabou."

Velkan olhava o fogo em profundo pensamento e Verona esfregou as suas costas com a mão afectivamente. Alívio irradiava dele. De ambos os rapazes, aliás.

"Obrigada, Morgan... por tudo."

"De nada, miúdo. Sempre às ordens."

Velkan torceu o nariz por ouvir chamarem-no de miúdo, mas nada disse. Verdadeiramente comovido, Gabriel deu-lhe um abraço que faria metade das raparigas da escola suspirarem. "Nunca esquecerei isto."

"Pronto, pronto. Deixemo-nos de lamechices, Gabe!"

'Gabe' sorriu emocionado e passou as mãos pela cabeça da amiga como se ela fosse uma boneca.

"Assim que ela fique mais consciente, dêem-lhe um banho antes de mais!"

Gabriel olhou para Velkan e Velkan olhou para Gabriel. Em seguida _ambos olharam para Verona_ que anuiu em resposta afirmativa

"Mas antes disso tomem vocês também! E por favor, ela que não saia daquela cama tão cedo. E alimentem-na muito e bem."

"Deixa connosco." Velkan ia fazer pela concretização de todas as ordens de Morgan. Anna ia ficar pelo menos dois dias inteiros de cama e ele ia enchê-la de comida até ela ficar uma bola. Com sorte, A irmã estaria em forma para poder voltar às aulas na segunda-feira quando o pai deles voltava.

"Vou indo, então. E vou tentar aparecer mais regularmente."

Verona despediu-se da amiga com dois beijos "Sim, nós agradecemos."

Velkan fez o mesmo ao abrir a porta da frente e fê-lo com mais emoção do que queria demonstrar. Se não fosse ela...

Quando Morgan desapareceu e a porta fechou-se, Velkan convenceu-se que como ela, também os problemas tinham desaparecido. Ele virou-se e encontrou Verona a observá-lo com um sorriso. Perguntou-se se ela fazia alguma ideia de como ele realmente se sentia. Talvez Gabriel soubesse... _E onde estava ele?_

"O sacana quer ser o primeiro que a minha irmã veja quando acordar! Nem pensar!"

Verona riu-se com isto e acompanhou-o até ao andar de cima puxando-o para trás pelo braço para diminuir a velocidade dele. "Ciumento!"

Gabriel estava, pois, junto da namorada, mas a sua cara não era das mais felizes como se fosse pensar. Isto porque Anna chorava de novo. Quando ela viu o irmão, tentou levantar um braço para puxá-lo mais para si, porém não teve força para isso.

"O pai?" perguntou ela com uma voz rouca e muito fraca.

"Ainda não veio, mana..."

"Dói-me tudo..." Anna confessou baixinho. Estava toda dolorida, não tinha forças e o seu pai estava em outro Estado a centenas de quilómetros de distância. O que a impedia de desatar a chorar por sentir-se tão perdida, era a presença de Velkan e Gabriel, que ela sabia que estavam ali quando precisasse. Com este pensamento na cabeça, ela deixou-se descansar e minutos depois conseguiu adormecer.

E pela primeira vez em dias, os sonhos ausentaram-se.

* * *

Já que Velkan estava renitente em pedir ajuda a Verona, Gabriel fez-lhe o favor de pedir à amiga para ficar com eles durante mais algum tempo. Isto tendo em mente o que Morgan dissera àcerca de Anna tomar banho, pois Velkan não podia assegurar que Angelica fosse aparecer nesse dia, e a hipótese de ser ele ou Gabriel a fazê-lo estava completamente fora de questão. Verona concordou, obviamente, desde que avisasse a mãe que ia passar a noite fora de casa.

Assim, Velkan preparou-lhe um quarto e tratou que todos tomassem banho também. A energia negativa proveniente do anterior feitiço agora em cinzas na lareira, tinha-se alastrado para todos, sem dúvida. Havia uma sensação esquisita no ar e Gabriel pensou seriamente em dar a ideia de benzer a casa, contudo se isso fosse mesmo necessário, Morgan teria falado.

À noite, Verona deixou Velkan na cozinha a preparar algo para todos jantarem e subiu até ao quarto de Anna onde Gabriel a observava a dormir. Ela sentou-se no chão em frente à rapariga adormecida e fitou Gabriel que estava atrás dela muito quieto, à excepção da sua mão que tocava o cabelo de Anna levemente.

"Então... de namorada nova? Já não se conta essas coisas aos amigos?"

Era a verdade e Gabriel sabia muito bem disso, porém como ia explicar o que se passara? Pior até: como ia explicar que as coisas tinham de continuar da mesma forma? Sim, porque as palavras de Vlad não tinham sido esquecidas e eram, mesmo querendo Gabriel evitar pensar no assunto, um verdadeiro problema. Não tão mau como o anterior, mas mau na mesma.

"Namorada... mal tivemos tempo para discutir se isto é um namoro ou não..."

"E isso lá precisa de discussão? Sentes que isso é um namoro?"

"Nesse caso o nome não importa. Importa é o que eu sinto."

Verona mordeu o lábio e olhou de soslaio para Anna. "Então... o que é que sentes?"

"Não sei ao certo." mumrurou o rapaz.

"Não sabes? Gostas dela ou não?"

"Não sei... sim... estou confuso. Importo-me com ela. Só de lembrar como ela estava, apetece-me esganar a Brooke com as minhas mãos. Agora dou comigo a querer que o fim-de-semana passe rápido e quando estou com ela não consigo largá-la. O que achas? Achas que gosto dela?"

Verona coçou o nariz e baixou o olhar para evitar rir. "Acho que sim e acho que ela ia adorar ouvir isso." Aqui Verona não aguentou e começou a rir-se mesmo "Agora vai lá abaixo, rapaz apaixonado! O jantar está quase pronto."

"Obrigado pela seriedade quando uma pessoa abre o seu coração." resmungou Gabriel com uma careta "Miúda mandona!"

"Deixa-a em paz, seu perturbador! Sai!"

"Então vê se a deixas a dormir e vens também." Gabriel pôs a língua de fora e saiu sem fazer barulho. Já conseguia sentir um cheiro bom vindo de baixo...

"E tu?" perguntou Verona com um tom trocista. "Queres jantar?"

Anna destapou o lençol do rosto e logo a seguir tapou-o com as mãos escondendo assim um sorriso que já estava há muito tempo para aparecer. "Meu Deus..."

"Tens de admitir que foi bonito."

"Ele gosta de mim!"

"Sim, conseguiste o que eu achava impossível. A partir de hoje sou tua fã." Verona sentou-se ao lado da rapraiga. "Como te sentes?"

"Feliz!"

"Fisicamente!"

Anna lembrou-se da primeira pergunta que ela lhe fizera e quando sentiu um cheiro que lhe pareceu ser carne, reparou que estava esfomeada. "Já me consigo mexer, mas sinto o estômago virado ao contrário. De qualquer modo, é um alívio estar melhor."

Verona assentiu compreensivamente. Devia ser um alívio mesmo. Depois do que devia ter sofrido...

"Ouve, achas que te aguentas de pé? É que a Morgan disse que todos tínhamos de tomar banho. Assim, mais logo eu ajudava-te."

"Acho que sim..." Mas só com ajuda mesmo... "Mas podias dizer ao meu irmão que eu estou a morrer de fome?"

E isto foi sem dúvida, uma excelente notícia para todos, Anna querer comer. Assim, Velkan ficou mais feliz que nunca em dar a comida à boca da irmã. Quem diria que ele um dia ia precisar _e _gostar de fazer tal coisa?

Verona teve depois a tarefa de ajudar Anna com o banho e teve menos trabalho do que esperava, pois a rapariga, tal como dissera, conseguia mexer-se e andava com alguma facilidade, embora o seu corpo tremesse todo quando ela o fazia.

_Boppy _teve o verdadeiro prazer de ter uma pessoa nova a olhar por ele de vez enquando. Gabriel ele já conhecia, mas Verona foi uma agradável surpresa. Isto porque ela não o largou todo o Sábado, desde que o conhecera de manhã, até ir-se embora à tardinha. Não querendo incomodar (e achando que Anna não ia querer vê-lo longe), Verona insistiu que poderia ir para casa sozinha, mas foi inútil, Gabriel era mais teimoso do que ela.

Pelo Domingo, e depois de dura insistência por parte de Anna, os rapazes discutiram o assunto e deixaram que ela saísse da cama e os acompanhasse ao andar de baixo.

"Eu pareço-vos um ornamento? Não me irritem!"

"E se irritarmos?" provocou Velkan, aproveitando-se da impossibilidade da rapariga de segui-lo.

"Sim," concordou Gabriel cruzando os braços "E se irritarmos, o que vais fazer acerca disso?"

Anna semi-cerrou os olhos e levantou o queixo "Vou-me embora, como vocês tanto querem!" depois em vez de levantar-se do sof�, fez questão de passar por cima de Gabriel, magoando-o se fosse preciso.

"Ah, isso não!" Gabriel prendeu-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si "Ir embora, não..."

Anna cruzou os braços e nada disse, mas também não se moveu. Gabriel olhou para cima e esperou que ela o beijasse, porém Anna limitou-se a rolar os olhos. Quando viu do canto do olho uma fingida expressão de desconsolo no namorado, ela fez-lhe a vontade e deu-lhe o beijo mais curto que conseguiu.

A expressão desconsolada de Gabriel não era agora tão fingida quanto isso "Agora lembraste-me de um jogo que nós costumamos jogar nos furos. Esse beijo corresponderia ao nível I."

"Nível I?"

"Sim."

"Qual é o máximo?"

"Nível III."

"Tu andas a dar beijos de nível III em jogos, Gabriel Van Helsing?"

"Eu! E-Eu não! Eles! O Vlad e o resto do pessoal! Nivel I, II e III."

"E que tenho eu a ver com isso?"

"Tu deste-me um beijo do nível I e eu quero do nível III!"

"Eu lá sei como são os beijos do nível III! Comecem isso na escola para eu ver! Aproveita e dá muitos beijos de nível três às outras raparigas que é para ver se eu aprendo!"

"Não é preciso, eu mostro-te."

Velkan conseguiu ouvir esta conversa sem tirar os olhos da televisão até começar a ouvir um som esquisito que começou a incomodá-lo terrivelmente.

"Isso para mim já é nível VII! Parem de fazer isso no meu sof�!" ordenou ele enquanto desejava que Verona não tivesse ido embora no dia anterior. Ele não estava para aturar aquilo!

Anna terminou aquele beijo e riu-se silenciosamente. "Então deixa-nos sozinhos."

"Ou então nós vamos lá para cima..."

"O TANAS!"

Gabriel riu-se ao ligar a reacção dele a uma conversa que eles tinham tido dois dias antes e Anna argumentou "Mas nós queremos namorar! Recuperar o tempo perdido..."

"Porque é que não colocas uns fones?"

Ao que Velkan franziu um sobrolho "Uns fones?"

"Sim! Dessa forma ficavas aqui a vigiarnos, mas não nos ouvias. E toda a gente fica feliz!"

O rapaz mais velho achou que devia mesmo adorar a irmã para aceitar fazer uma coisa daquelas na sua própria casa. Depois de subir ao andar de cima e voltar em menos de um minuto, Velkan lançou um olhar de aviso aos dois e deitou-se no sofá mais perto da televisão de costas para eles e com os fones nos ouvidos.

"Ainda não tive a oportunidade de perguntar-te. Como conseguiste recuperar aquele feitiço, Gabriel? Não raptaste ninguém, espero."

Gabriel fingiu achar piada e riu-se para ganhar tempo, no entanto, rapidamente se deu conta que não queria mentir. Contudo a verdade também não queria que ela soubesse. Que fazer?

"É... uma longa história."

"Conta!"

A mente Gabriel foi imediatamente invadida por todas as hipóteses existentes se ele fosse sincero...

_"Eu... dormi com ela." Gabriel confessa depois de muito pensar no assunto._

_A traída Anna olha-o incrédula antes de vingar-se e dar-lhe uma bofetada. "Odeio-te!"_

_§§§_

_"Eu... dormi com ela." Gabriel confessa depois de muito pensar no assunto._

_A traída Anna olha-o horrorizada antes de afastar-se e desatar a chorar. "Odeio-te!" _

...ou se mentisse...

_"Ela deu-mo! Arrependeu-se de tudo o que fez e quer redimir-se!" tenta Gabriel depois de muito pensar no assunto._

_"Ela nunca faria isso!" grita a enganada Anna "Mentiroso!"_

_§§§_

_"Eu consegui entrar em casa dela sem ela saber e encontrei-o!" tenta Gabriel depois de muito pensar no assunto._

_"Nem passarias do portão!" grita a enganada Anna "Mentiroso!"_

...e no fim ele concluiu que estava encurralado.

Anna passou uma mão à frente dos olhos dele. "Gabriel...?"

"Eu..."

Nesse momento, Velkan virou-se para trás depois de tirar os fones dos ouvidos. "Já lhe contaste aquilo do Vlad?"

"O quê?" perguntou logo Anna.

Gabriel suspirou de alívio por ter escapado daquele assunto, mas ia entrar num não muito melhor. Este, no entanto, era mais urgente e influenciava-os mais do que outro. Na verdade iria influenciá-los mais do que Gabriel alguma vez poderia esperar.

"É que... _podes voltar a pôr os fones, Velkan..._ o Vlad perguntou por ti e..."

"Sim...?" Quando ele pareceu relutante em falar, Anna começou a preocupar-se. "É mau?"

Ele anuiu tristemente.

"Fala duma vez, então..."

"Ele confessou que gostava de ti."

Anna franziu a testa confusa. Era aquilo? "Gabriel, tu sabes que ele não gosta de mim."

"Eu sei, Anna, mas o que está em questão não é isso. Ele pensa que gosta de ti e pediu-me que o ajudasse."

"Não acredito nisto!" A rapariga deixou-se escorregar do colo dele para o sofá e cruzou as pernas. "Eu disse-lhe que ele não tinha hipótese e ele vai pedir-te isso?"

"Não precisas zangar-te. Não te esqueças que ele não sabe de nada sobre nós."

"Mas isso é um capricho dele!" Anna estava revoltada. "Ele não gosta de ninguém!"

"Não fales dessa maneira. Não o conheces e sim, ele gosta duma pessoa. Ainda não se deu conta disso, mas gosta." Gabriel tentou ser o mais educado possível. "E não te esqueças que ele é o meu melhor amigo."

Anna abanou a cabeça positivamente e fixou o olhar nos seus pés. "Então o que vais fazer? Vais desistir de mim?"

Embora a pergunta, Gabriel sorriu. Ela não o conhecia mesmo...

"Nunca." A rapariga dirigiu-lhe o olhar devagar e sorriu timidamente quando ele colocou ambas as mãos na sua face e roçou o nariz no dela "Eu vi-te primeiro."

"Então como vamos fazer?"

Só havia uma saída para Gabriel. "Ele vai ter de saber. E por mim. Mas eu não posso chegar lá de mãos dadas contigo e apresentar-te como minha namorada três dias depois de ele dizer-me que gosta de ti."

Anna anuiu, concedendo-lhe razão. "Queres tempo..."

"Sim... podíamos guardar isto para nós por uns tempos..."

Isto alarmou-a um pouco. "E quando vamos estar juntos?"

"Sempre que possamos. Escapulimo-nos para as nossas escadas nos intervalos." sugeriu ele em surdina. Até que não soava assim tão mal namorar em segredo. "E depois temos sempre as tardes e os fins-de-semana... Não é assim tão mau."

"Não..." ela concordou "Não é assim tão mau..."

"Depois temos quem nos encubra. O Velkan... a Verona... o Victor..."

"A Brooke..." acrescentou Velkan não tirando os olhos da televisão.

"Estás a ouvir-nos!" acusou Gabriel atirando-lhe com a primeira almofada que encontrou. Depois Anna reclamou a atenção dele de novo.

"Achas que ela fica no canto dela se não nos vir juntos? Sim, porque se for ela a contar ao Vlad... já estás a ver o drama que ia ser."

Gabriel suspirou e ponderou aquilo. Sim, de facto Brooke sabia muito. Demais até. Se ela contasse uma coisa em especial a Anna, aí o drama ia ser colossal.

"Temos de ter cuidado com ela, então. E Anna, por favor, fica longe dela. Promete-me."

Prometer? Anna pareceu relutante e torceu o nariz. Ainda não sabia o que queria fazer, mas ela não podia ignorar o que se passara, não ia conseguir deixar as coisas passarem em branco. A não ser, claro, que a fizessem prometer como neste caso.

"Está bem..."

"E tu? Não vais fazer nada pois não?"

Em resposta, Velkan levantou a mão esquerda e abanou o dedo indicador. "Aquela miúda para mim, morreu."

"Então o Victor sabe mesmo de nós?" perguntou Anna querendo mudar de assunto. Se fosse para cumprir a sua promessa, convinha pensar na outra rapariga o menos possível.

"Sabe, eu contei-lhe." E Frankenstein era decerto das pessoas mais confiáveis para ele o fazer. Mais do que ele pensava até. "Quanto ao Vlad, eu acho que podíamos fazer aquele joguinho de que te falei há pouco e pedir à Verona que nos ponha a dar uns beijos de nível III para ele se ir habituando, o que achas?"

"Tu e os beijos de nível III!" reclamou Anna de imediato "Qual é a ideia desses jogos? Pelo amor de Deus, isso é coisa do 6º ano!"

"Exacto! Já é tradição nossa!"

Ao mesmo tempo que Anna estalava a própria testa, o seu irmão virava-se para trás "Esses jogos são porreiros. Ela não gosta porque nunca experimentou, eu não deixava."

"Eles são úteis, Anna. Servem para ganharmos confiança, já para não falar que também podem formar novos casais."

"_Que patetice!_" Anna não queria acreditar na parvoíce que ouvia "Aposto que ganhaste muita confiança lá na turma, depois desses joguinhos, não foi?"

Gabriel pensou na pergunta. Verona, Lee e Mar _eram _as melhores amigas dele no final de contas... "Sim."

O queixo da única rapariga da sala caiu e Velkan abanou a cabeça incrédulo. Depois virou-se para trás, sentou-se normalmente no sofá e pousou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Gabriel... há coisas... que não se dizem a uma namorada..." ele explicou pacientemente.

"Quantas?" exigiu Anna que já estava na ponta oposta do sofá.

O rapaz não via qual era o problema daquilo. Era a sua adolescência! "Cinco, que me lembre..."

"_Quem_?"

Ele tentou contar mentalmente, visto que se o fizesse pelos dedos ainda era agredido. Ainda por cima ele sabia que tinham sido mais que cinco. "Bem... a Brooke... a Lily... e claro a Verona, a Lee e a Mar!"

"_Claro_?"

"Elas são as minhas melhores amigas! Qual é o problema!"

"Tu já beijaste a Mar?" Velkan perguntou incrédulo.

"Eu já _namorei _com a Mar!"

"O quê?"

"_O quê_!"

Aqui, Gabriel teve mesmo que rir. Tinha a sensação que não tinha mais o apoio de Velkan na conversa.

"Há três anos, por quatro dias, foi um erro por acaso... Confundimos as coisas-"

"Chega! Não quero ouvir mais." Anna tapou os ouvidos. "Desocupa o meu sof�!"

Ao contrário disto, ele encurralou-a no seu canto e deu-lhe um beijo que faria qualquer rapariga esquecer-se do que quer quer fosse que ela estivesse chateada, mas Anna Valerious não se esqueceu. Começou a espernear e a bater-lhe no peito com força suficiente para ele a soltar mas não o magoar. Anna estava clara e desavergonhadamente a fazer birra.

"Não é assim que vais comprar-me, Van Helsing! Mantém essas mãos vis longe de mim!"

"'Mãos vis'! Que andas tu a ler, Anna?" perguntou Gabriel enquanto ria. Ela era tão engraçada quando irritada.

"A minha saúde está óptima. Os teus serviços não são mais necessários."

Gabriel franziu a testa e decidiu mudar um pouco de táctica. Aproveitou que Anna, espantosamente, não saíra do seu colo e fez com que ela deslizasse para baixo para que pudessem ficar ao mesmo nível.

"Eu não sabia que eras possessiva..."

Anna ia dizer algo inteligente em resposta como sempre, mas ele distraiu-a.

"Nunca cederei, seu monstro cruel..."

Monstro cruel... Gabriel teve que apelar a todas as suas forças para não desatar a rir-se com isto. Ainda com um sorriso, ele deslizou os seus lábios do queixo da sua vítima até ao pescoço.

"Pára... Isso não vale..." Esta suposta ordem foi expressa quase como um pedido. Aquilo era jogo sujo, mas Anna não reclamou muito mais.

"Tu já namoraste com a Mar, Van Helsing?"

* * *

Velkan ficou tão abalado com esta notícia que no dia seguinte acordou sem a ajuda do despertador. Sentou-se na cama enquanto esfregava os olhos e depois de se sentir acordado o suficiente, calçou os chinelos e desceu. Ao chegar à cozinha, notou que a pressiana da porta que dava para o jardim das traseiras estava descida. Esquisito. Ele ia jurar que a tinha deixado aberta no dia anterior.

Avistando o frigorífico, ele esqueceu o pensamento anterior e pegou no pacote de leite. Em seguida, tirou um copo do armário e serviu-se. Mar e Gabriel. Por qualquer razão ele não conseguia imaginá-los juntos. Ou pelo menos não juntos e bem. Eram tão diferentes. Ela era demasiado louca para ele. Se bem que ele, Velkan, não era propriamente um _skater _que apreciava _bungee-jumping_, ostentava dezoito piercings e possuía uma moto 4, _mas_ por outro lado também não era um menino de coro como Van Helsing.

Abanando a cabeça face às suas ideias naquele momento, Velkan começou a beber o seu leite. Talvez fosse a sua consciência, talvez fosse estar cada vez mais acordado ou talvez fosse até o leite, mas o facto é que ele admitiu que estava com ciúmes. Van Helsing não era um menino de coro. _'Até já o chamas de Van Helsing. Gabriel. O nome dele é Gabriel.'_

"Porque é que o Gabriel ficou cá a dormir?"

Velkan seguiu o som daquela voz e quando viu quem era a pessoa que lhe falava, a sua primeira reacção foi cuspir todo o conteúdo da sua boca para o chão.

"Pai!" ele disse depois de muito tossir. "Que estás aqui a fazer?"

Bóris abriu a boca e tapou-a com a mão ainda ensonado. "Engraçado. Eu pensei que esta ainda fosse a minha casa."

"Sim, mas não vinhas apenas na segunda-feira?"

"Eu cheguei às duas da manhã. Já era segunda-feira nessa altura."

Velkan coçou a cabeça e repetiu o gesto do pai. "Não estávamos à espera. Pensávamos que só voltarias de tarde ou quê... Não avisaste."

A testa do homem mais velho enrugou-se e podia ver-se que estava a pensar em algo. Desconfiança talvez?

"E devia? A minha chegada foi inoportuna?"

"Não, claro que não. Ficaste fora tempo demais." Velkan logo assegurou "O Gabriel ficou cá a fazer-nos companhia no fim-de-semana. Ele e a Verona, que foi embora no... Domingo." Ou Sábado, mas também não fazia muita diferença. "Não tem mal, tem?"

"Não. Mas o Michael não sabia. Quando cheguei e vi o Gabriel no quarto de hóspedes, tive de lhe ligar a avisar."

"E vocês vão dar aula amanhã?"

"Hoje," o homem corrigiu.

"Sim, hoje?"

Bóris caminhou até à janela e levantou a pressiana que baixara há horas atrás. A pressiana que os filhos haviam esquecido de baixar. Responsabilidade. Quando iriam eles ganhar a suficiente de acordo com a sua idade? Só faltava não quererem ter aulas depois de três semanas sem História e Filosofia.

"Vamos, claro. E faz-me o favor de avisar alguns dos teus colegas que hoje há aula de Filosofia. Eles que avisem os outros. Vocês já ficaram sem aulas o tempo suficiente."

Velkan pegou num pano molhado e começou a limpar a porcaria que tinha feito no chão. "Pai, a maioria deve ficar a dormir até tarde. Ninguém sabia. É injusto."

"Quem quiser vai, quem não quiser não vai. Não me parece que o Michael vá marcar faltas. Eu não vou às minhas turmas. E o mais certo é haverem pessoas que quando ouvem que nós voltamos na segunda-feira, julguem que é para as aulas e não de viagem."

"Eu não julguei isso!" defendeu-se Velkan "Mas eu aviso na mesma..."

E acabara-se a boa vida.

Anna ficou ainda mais surpresa por ver o pai em casa logo pela manhã, contudo ela não bebia leite na altura em que o viu. O caso de Gabriel ainda foi o pior, visto sentir-se o estranho que realmente ele era. Bóris não o tratou mal, mas como o rapaz não era esperado, ele certamente se sentiu a mais. Especialmente ao pequeno-almoço, no qual Angelica, que normalmente costumava animar qualquer lugar em que estivesse, estava ausente, Anna, incomodada com toda a situação, Velkan, noutro mundo e Bóris, não muito diferente do filho. Estaria chateado com a presença de Gabriel? Ninguém soube dizer.

Escusado será dizer que com a presença do chefe de família, Anna e Gabriel não tiveram muito, querendo isto dizer, nenhum tempo para falarem. Na verdade, eles não iam ter grande sorte nisso naquele dia. Mas isso eles ainda não sabiam.

* * *

Só quando se viu sentada na sua carteira, e isto quinze minutos antes da aula começar, é que Anna se sentiu segura para se deixar falar.

"É bom estar de volta." ela confessou demonstrando uma certa satisfação. Era verdade. Não era só bom estar normal de novo, mas também voltar às aulas. Anna começava a afeiçoar-se à turma.

"É." concordou Velkan sentando-se em cima da mesa dela. "Também é bom ter-te de volta, mana."

Gabriel encolheu os ombros "Sim... mais ou menos." e recebeu uma cotovelada juntamente com um olhar de aviso. Anna teria-lhe dado antes um beijo, contudo eles não estavam sozinhos ali, e cada vez iam ficando menos. Vlad entrou nesse momento com Verona, Lee, Mar e Carl.

"De cada vez que entra alguém o meu coração dá um salto." murmurou Anna.

"Isso é efeito meu, confessa."

"Não sejas pretencioso, Gabriel! Eu tenho é medo é de não conseguir cumprir a promessa que te fiz assim que vir a Brooke entrar por aquela porta."

"Bom dia, crianças." cumprimentou Verona sentando-se ao lado de Velkan. Parecia bem disposta.

Todos lhe responderam e Anna ofereceu-lhe um sorriso bastante amigável. Não tivera tempo de agradecer-lhe a sua ajuda no Sábado, já que tinha passado quase todo o dia a dormir.

"Olha, Gabriel!" disse Anna mudando de assunto repentinamente "A tua ex-namorada."

Todos olharam de imediato para trás à espera de ver Brooke, mas Brooke ninguém viu. Outra loira por outro lado...

"Mar!" chamou Gabriel ao mesmo que enviava um olhar provocativo à rapariga do lado. "Chega cá."

Mar olhou-o um pouco desconfiadamente, mas acedeu ao seu pedido. "Diz."

"Acreditas que eu contei-lhes que nós já tínhamos namorado e eles ficaram chocados?"

A rapariga ficou um pouco surpresa por aquele assunto ter vindo à tona, mas não se importou. Nem por Velkan. "Porquê?"

"Não sei," respondeu Gabriel "Talvez por ainda sermos amigos." Ele olhou inocentemente para os irmãos Valerious à espera de uma resposta que ele sabia que nunca viria.

"Embora tenha sido um erro, foi uma boa experiência para mim. Ensinou-me que se deve separar atracção de algo mais profundo. Se bem que continuo a cometer o mesmo erro hoje..."

Curiosamente, toda a gente ali sabia do que ela falava, mas ninguém comentou com a sua presença e ninguém comentou depois de ela se afastar. No fim todos olharam para Velkan, mas este não notou. De um comentário directo daqueles ele certamente não estava à espera. Era impressão sua ou ela estava... magoada? _Com quê?_ Só podia ser consigo mesma, visto que ele não tinha feito nada de mais. Seria possível que ele tivesse algum efeito sobre ela? Positivo, isto é. Uma coisa era certa: Ele não lhe era indiferente e isso fez com que na sua face se desenhasse um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso que não agradou à única pessoa que o notou.

Jinette chegou quase dez minutos atrasado. Para quem já não o via há três semanas, vê-lo com uma terrível cara de má disposição não foi uma boa lembrança dele. Especialmente para Gabriel. Estaria chateado com ele por não o ter encontrado em casa aquando da sua chegada? Quando ele se aproximou de si e ordenou que ele, Anna e Velkan ficassem na sala depois da sala, Gabriel teve a certeza que a culpa _era _dele. Dele, de Velkan e de Anna, pelos vistos. Depois de pensar um pouco no assunto, talvez ele tivesse alguma razão para estar zangado. Trocando um olhar com Anna e Velkan ele perguntou-se se eles pensavam o mesmo que ele.

Anna passou toda a aula distraída. Mesmo com a ausência de Brooke, ela tinha agora outra coisa com que se preocupar. Depois de avaliar tudo o que se passara durante o tempo em que ela e Velkan tinham passado sem o pai, concluiu que tinham muito a que responder, mas teria tudo sido assim tão grave para as notícias voarem daquela maneira e Jinette saber já de tudo? Ou será que podia ser outra coisa? Mas o quê? Que ela se lembrasse, eles os três não tinham feito nada de mais além dos 'crimes' que ela já tinha em mente. Quando cinco minutos passaram depois do sinal de saída fazer-se ouvir e outro adulto entrou na sala, Anna teve a certeza: aquilo era mau. E quem seria o homem naquele momento? O professor Valerious ou o pai Valerious? De qualquer modo, nenhum dos dois ia ser bom de ouvir de certeza.

Quando Velkan pensava que ficar em silêncio durante cinco minutos sob o olhar penetrante do professor Jinette era mau, o seu estômago ficou do tamanho duma ervilha assim que viu a cara do pai ao aproximar-se deles. Eles estavam _tão _tramados...

"Conseguem explicar-me" começou Bóris com uma voz baixa e lenta "a coincidência de as únicas pessoas filhas de professores ausentes durante algumas semanas terem faltado a tantas aulas nesse espaço de tempo?"

Gabriel e Velkan abriram a boca para explicarem o que se passara, mas ambos perceberam que nenhum daqueles professores era Victor Frankenstein e calaram-se. Anna agiu do mesmo modo para explicar que tinha ficado doente e que os rapazes haviam faltado para ficar com ela, embora nem todas as faltas tivessem acontecido para esse fim. Eram deveras muitas.

"Eu acho que o professor está a precipitar-se." falou Gabriel assim que viu que Bóris lhes tinha dado espaço para se defenderem "Se calhar nós temos uma razão. Para ser sincero-"

"_Gabriel_!" avisou Jinette quando notou que o que o rapaz ia dizer não ia ser bom. Gabriel olhou-o de lado, mas obedeceu.

"Não, fala," pediu o professor de História ."O que ias dizer?"

Gabriel achou aquilo mais uma ordem do que outra coisa, por isso tentou escolher bem as palavras. "Sinceramente, eu não acho que vocês estejam a ver tudo de todos os ângulos. Acho que se tivessem dormido mais do que as cinco horas que dormiram talvez podiam ser mais compreensivos. Nós não tínhamos propriamente, quem nos assinasse as justificações, tínhamos?"

Anna fechou brevemente os olhos. Aquilo não era uma coisa boa de se dizer a um professor. E o professor Valerious certamente pensou algo do género pois olhava para o aluno quase como se não soubesse o que responder. Mas sabia.

"Eu estou perfeitamente acordado, Gabriel. Para tua informação quando eu tinha a tua idade, tive de tomar conta da minha falecida mãe durante os seus últimos anos de vida e se conseguisse a oportunidade de dormir cinco horas por dia, era uma sorte. O mesmo se passou meses antes da minha esposa falecer. Por fim, tive de criar os meus filhos sozinho ao mesmo tempo que tinha de trabalhar, portanto avaliando bem as coisas, eu nunca dormi muitas horas durante toda a minha vida."

Agora era Gabriel que não tinha, nem queria ter, o que dizer. Ele não dissera aquilo por mal. Não desejara fazer memórias tristes virem à tona. Especialmente sobre a mãe de Anna.

"Mas se calhar andei a dormir acordado, visto que não imaginava que os meus próprios filhos fossem ser tão irresponsáveis." ele continuou "Mas falaste em justificações. Justifiquem-se então."

Mas Gabriel não se justificou. Gabriel não ia abrir mais a boca.

"Mas a Anna esteve doente, pai!" revelou Velkan por fim.

"Eu sei que a Anna esteve doente!" exclamou o seu pai elevando levemente a voz "A mim custava-me a crer que três pessoas em quem eu deposito a minha confiança conseguissem aproveitar-se duma situação assim para o seu proveito, portanto perguntei ao Victor se ele sabia o que se passara."

Os três suspiraram de alívio; ainda bem que Victor explicara. Mas... o que explicara ele para continuarem eles a receber bronca?

"Ele disse-me que tu te tinhas sentido mal de novo, que tinhas inclusive desmaiado numa aula dele," a este ponto Anna assentia com a cabeça vezes sem conta "...explicou-me que tinhas ficado vários dias de cama. Informou-me também que tu..." aqui ele apontou para Velkan "...te tinhas pegado com um colega de turma. Eu não acreditei. Liguei para a Angelica para saber se ela sabia de alguma coisa e para confirmar a tua doença, Anna. E ela confirmou isso. Quanto a ti, Velkan, ela não pareceu saber de nada, mas afirmou que era bem capaz de ser verdade, já que tu e o Gabriel tinham sido presos!"

_"O quê!"_

Gabriel ostentava agora uma expressão de quase sofrimento. Nem se atreveu a fitar Jinette.

"Presos por _tentativa de rapto_!" quase gritou Bóris "E quem tentou o meu filho raptar? _A própria irmã_!"

"Foi uma brincadeira, pai!" tentou Velkan defender-se "Tivemos azar em termos sido vistos. Não passou de um mal entendido, não foi, Anna?"

E a rapariga anuiu de imediato "Não passou tudo duma brincadeira deles. Eu sei disso!"

"_ELES DROGARAM-TE, SANTO DEUS! CHAMAS A ISSO UMA BRINCADEIRA?_!"

Anna silenciou-se quando o pai gritou e fitou os pés, agora chateada. Era tão injusto. Se eles soubessem metade dos pormenores...

"Eu não quero saber as vossas, razões. Vocês os dois estão proibídos de ir à viagem de finalistas."

"O quê!" Ambos os irmãos estavam ultrajados. A injustiça era agora tremenda. Não irem à viagem de fim de ano!

"Que fique bem claro que sem o meu irmão eu não ia a lado nenhum," lembrou Anna "mas que fiz _eu _para não ir! Se bem me lembro estive doente e fui a raptada. Estás a avaliar bem a situação, pai?"

"Tu agrediste uma colega! A mãe da Brooke ligou para a escola a fazer queixa. Até está a pensar tirar a filha daqui!"

"Mas não foi na escola!" exclamou a rapariga exasperada.

"Estou a castigar-te como teu pai!"

Anna calou-se de novo e cruzou os braços sentindo-se furiosa.

"Eu ouvi bem?" perguntou Gabriel que parecia quase contente "A mãe da Brooke quer tirá-la da escola?"

"Não fiques muito feliz, Gabriel Van Helsing," avisou Jinette que parecia um pepino de tanta vergonha que sentia. "Também não vais a viagem nenhuma!"

"E eu fiz algo de errado dentro dos limites da escola? Que me lembre, não." disse Gabriel. Quem é que ele pensava que era para mandar nele? "Eu sou maior de idade e faço o que quiser. Não tens qualquer autoridade sobre mim. E já que a enunciação dos nossos crimes terminou eu vou ao meu intervalo."

Gabriel tinha pena de ter de agir daquele modo à frente de um professor que, como ele dissera, tinha confiança nele, mas Jinette realmente tirava-o do sério.

A primeira reacção de Anna quando viu a porta fechar-se, foi levantar-se, mas o pai não concordou com as suas intenções.

"Senta-te."

Ao ver a sua expressão de relutância, Velkan puxou-a pelo bolso de trás das calças antes que ela fizesse a asneira de desobedecer ao pai.

"A partir de hoje vocês vão ficar cada um numa ponta diferente da sala. E não quero ouvir reclamações."

Aqui Anna perdeu as estribeiras de vez "Eu consigo ler o que te vai na cabeça neste momento, pai! Pensas que ele é rebelde demais para nós não é? Pois deixa-me dizer-te que chegaste tarde demais para o afastar de nós. É até bom que estejamos todos reunidos, assim posso dar a notícia duma vez."

"Anna..." avisou Velkan entredentes, já adivinhando o que ela a dizer.

"O Gabriel e eu namoramos." ela confessou por fim. E soube-lhe bem. "Há exactamente um mês para ser mais específica. Portanto essa atitude mesquinha não vai dar em nada, pai. Faz o que quiseres. E já que tu estás tão preocupado com as nossas faltas, eu vou procurar o meu namorado e ir para Ciências que é para_ não ter outra falta_! Até logo!"

Velkan não teve a certeza de querer falar depois de ver a cara do pai, mas tal como Anna tão _educadamente_ mencionara, ele tinha de ir para a aula. "Pai... também posso ir?"

Bóris olhou para o filho e ele teve a sensação que ele não o estava a ver, apenas seguira o som da sua voz. Segundos depois ele pareceu assimilar a pergunta "Podes..." ele respondeu.

Velkan suspirou de alívio e caminhou para a saída o mais rápido que pôde. Depois lembrou-se de algo. "E por favor, não contem a ninguém que eles estão juntos. É segredo."

* * *

Anna encontrou Gabriel no primeiro sítio que procurou: no mesmo local onde eles tinham passado a tarde inteira um mês antes. Ele estava de pé no fundo das escadas e embora ela tivesse certeza de ele ter notado a sua presença, ele não se mexeu. Parecia focalizado em algo que tinha nas mãos que Anna reconheceu sendo uma flor assim que se aproximou o suficiente para espreitar por cima do seu ombro.

"Para mim?"

"Claro que não." respondeu ele como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais idiota que ouvira. "Esta é minha. Queres para ti, vai arrancar uma ao jardim."

Gabriel conseguiu a muito custo deixar de sorrir quando viu a expressão dela. "Se bem que podias tê-la se me deres algo em troca..."

Anna pousou as mãos na cintura e olhou-o de cima, já que estava um degrau mais alta do que ele.

"Um beijo. Dás-me?" ele perguntou colocando um braço à volta da cintura dela e exibindo o seu malmequer à frente do seu nariz.

Com uma expressão agora séria, Anna passou ambas as mãos pelo cabelo dele, pousou-as no seu rosto e no fim tocou os seus lábios carinhosamente. Ao vê-lo sorrir, ela fez o mesmo e pagou a sua flor sem mais demoras.

"No mês que vem, levas duas." prometeu Gabriel momentos depois e após dar-lhe o malmequer. "Ainda hás-de receber um ramo, vais ver."

Ao que Anna riu e respondeu com um beijo apaixonado. Estava já ansiosa por receber o seu ramo. Perguntou-se o que teria de dar em troca por _esse_.

"É melhor irmos..." ela sussurrou desejando tudo menos o significado das suas palavras.

"Temos mesmo de ir...?

"Como podes dizer isso depois da bronca que levámos? Já te esqueceste?"

"Esqueci," afirmou Gabriel mordendo o lábio. Os seus dedos estavam mergulhados no cabelo dela. "É o poder que tens sobre mim..."

"Anda." disse ela enquanto o puxava para cima e lutava um sorriso. Ele ia ser a sua perdição. "Não me obrigues a carregar-te, és demasiado pesado para mim."

Gabriel não queria e não deixava que ela subisse os degraus. "Era pior se fosse eu a carregar-te a ti. Aí é que não saíamos daqui!"

Anna a briu a boca estupefacta. "Nem hoje és simpático para mim!"

"Se eu não te provocar, sabes o que me acontece?" perguntou ele abraçando-a de novo. "Fico romântico. E quando eu fico assim, não te vou conseguir largar. Queres isso?"

_'Sim!' _a mente dela gritou. Ele ia ser definitivamente a sua perdição.

* * *

Eventualmente, ambos chegaram à sala. Tendo o cuidado de aparecerem em separado (Anna, primeiro; Gabriel, depois), conseguiram passar despercebidos a todos, excepto, obviamente a Velkan, Verona... e Lee, claro. Na verdade, a ruiva estava cada vez mais desconfiada, as suas suspeitas já quase eram convicções. E ela ficaria cada vez mais alerta com o passar dos dias. Pelo menos até algo que dizia respeito a si, atrair a sua completa atenção. Mas isso ela ainda não sabia, portanto a aula de Ciências foi passada em completa vigia ao fundo da sala. Contudo, ela não viu muito, porque tendo em conta que se veriam no intervalo seguinte e já tinham falhado a muitas aulas, Anna e Gabriel permaneceram sossegados e atentos à aula. Aula, esta, leccionada, com uma seriedade vinda de Frankenstein fora do normal. Este facto foi notado por quase todos e quase todos ligaram isso ao incidente da aula anterior. Gabriel tinha a sensação que a razão era ele, mas não ia afirmar nada sem falar com o professor primeiro.

Mas o professor falar, parecia não querer. Frankenstein nunca deixaria um aluno a falar sozinho, especialmente Gabriel, mas quando o rapaz se aproximou dele no fim da aula, o homem mais velho pareceu renitente na sua presença.

Gabriel fez o que qualquer pessoa faria se tivesse testemunhado a situação minimamente curiosa pela qual tinha passado: perguntou-lhe como era possível ele estar na posse de um objecto tão secreto, como uma chave de um baú. Um baú que não lhe pertencia e cuja possuidora em nenhuma circunstância lhe daria acesso a ele. Ou será que daria?

"Eu não quero responder-te a essa pergunta, Gabriel. E não, ela não ma deu, mas não posso contar-te mais."

Visto parecer que uma resposta concreta não ia ter, Gabriel tentou ficar atento ao que Frankenstein dizia e como dizia. O que quer que fosse que dissesse, ele só esperava que não lhe mentissem. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Preferia ficar na ignorância, portanto, mais não questionou. Mas que aquilo iria ficar na sua mente por muito tempo, lá isso ia. De qualquer modo, ele tinha outras coisas em que pensar.

Quem também muito pensava era Mar. De facto, a sua mente trabalhara furiosamente durante todo o fim-se-semana e o resultado disso tinha sido uma atitude um tanto hostil em relação à sua amiga, Verona. Amiga. Ela tentou lembrar-se que, acima de tudo, Verona era isso mesmo e só quando deu consigo a rogar-lhe pragas em surdina é que admitiu que estava com ciúmes. Era inútil. Não iria conseguir descansar até libertar o que lhe ia na alma e falar. Felizmente para si, Verona notou a sua agitação e não pensou duas vezes em perguntar o que se passava. Depois de matutar na melhor forma de expor o que sentia, Mar expressou-se o mais claramente possível.

"Estás a confraternizar com o inimigo!"

Embora respondesse de forma segura, Verona não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se incomodada. Não fazia ideia que o problema era ela mesma. "Ele é teu inimigo, não meu. E se queres que te diga, acho que ele tem carácter."

Mar abriu a boca o mais que pôde e perguntou ultrajada "Como podes dizer isso depois do que ele me fez!"

"Mar, eu sei que ele não agiu correctamente, mas agora que começo a conhecê-lo melhor, acho que ele não fez o que fez por mal..."

Era verdade. Verona não tinha propriamente tido a oportundade de conhecer o rapaz a fundo, mas o que vira dele tinha melhorado a imagem que tinha dele.

"Começas a conhecê-lo melhor?" Mar não conseguia deixar de se sentir traída. Conhecê-lo melhor! Como assim? "Como assim!"

Verona suspirou pacientemente e começou a difícil tarefa de amarrar o cabelo. Para ganhar tempo talvez?

"Tens a certeza que leste bem o que dizia naquele bilhete?" perguntou ela cuidadosamente "É que não parece dele agir de modo ass-"

"_Nem tentes, Verona_!" exclamou a sua amiga loira, quando após ouvir meia dúzia de palavras, o seu sangue subira à cabeça num ápice. "Nem tentes desculpá-lo ou enviar a culpa para os meus ombros! Tu sabes que não me enganei! Dei demasiada importância ao assunto para isso acontecer!"

"E continuas a dar! Esquece-o! Ignora-o! Mas pára com esses ciúmes! Tu chegaste ao ponto de ficar maldisposta sempre que o vês, sempre que ele fala! Tu trata-lo mal e ele repara! Repara e não gosta! Isso tudo para quê? Se achas que ele não merece importância, não lha dês!"

Esta explosão fez algo esperado quando vindo de Verona, mas não usual em Mar. Ela calou-se.

"Tretas." falou desta vez Lee, cujo silêncio era estranho "Esses dois tiveram um 'momento' na semana passada quando tu saiste com o Gabriel e a Anna. Acreditas que depois do Velkan se recusar a ir ao posto médico, ela foi buscar um kit de primeiros socorros e curou-o à força?"

"Cala-te, Lee!" ordenou Mar cujas bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado de repente.

A expressão espantada de Verona incentivou Lee a continuar. "Pessoalmente, eu acho que o assunto já estaria resolvido se ela o tivesse deixado beijá-la como ele queria..."

"_Ele não me queria beijar_!"

"Queria sim!" insistiu a rapariga mais nova com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios "E tu também! Devias de ter visto, Verona. Eles a discutirem e ela depois a vingar-se com álcool. Foi de rir..."

"_Não teve piada nenhuma_!"

Lee encolheu os ombros e rolou os olhos "Vocês são dois tontos..."

Por esta novidade, Verona certamente não esperava. Pela primeira vez, ela teve pena de não ter estado presente naquela altura. Queria ter visto o 'momento' com os seus próprios olhos. Era verdade que Lee exagerava um pouco, mas a atitude de Mar traía as suas palavras de negação por completo. Além disso, Lee quando via, via bem. Não se podia esquecer que ela topara o 'caso Gabriel-Anna' antes dela. E sem ajuda.

Assim, Verona confiou totalmente nas palavras da amiga ruiva. Velkan fizera avanços. E ela iria averiguar pormenores à melhor fonte assim que a oportunidade surgisse.

* * *

Depois de passar toda a tarde sumida, Anna só chegou a casa perto da hora de jantar. O sol já se havia posto há bastante tempo, mas Bóris não notou isso, não quis notar ou fingiu que não notou, pois quando a filha lhe apareceu à frente, ele não reagiu à sua presença. Será que também não a havia notado? Teria deixado de notar? Ou será que teria fingido não notar? Anna não soube, mas também não quis saber. Bem lá no fundo ela sabia que o pai tinha a sua razão, mas ele tinha partido do princípio que ela e Velkan tinham sido desonestos. Ele não conhecia os próprios filhos? Não sabia ele que eles nunca fariam algo tão irresponsável e auto-prejudicial como faltar desnecessariamente? Era injusto e revoltante que ele não tivesse dado hipótese de desfesa e desatasse a lançar castigos para o ar. Especialmente quando envolviam Gabriel no assunto.

Para o azar do último, Jinette não teve uma atitude tão passiva como Bóris tivera. O que Gabriel lhe havia dito continuava bem fresco na sua memória e embora o seu humor tivesse melhorado ao longo do dia, continuava danado com ele. Era-lhe difícil aceitar que uma pessoa fosse tão adulta numas ocasiões e tão inconsciente noutras. Isto porque Gabriel era, sim, adulto. Jinette sabia-o mais do que ninguém, mas também sabia que Gabriel conseguia ser muito irresponsável e que no fim nunca o admitiria. Mesmo que acabasse por se gerar discussões. Depois Jinette não tornava a situação fácil, era capaz de insistir no assunto até ao extremo. No final de contas eram tão parecidos...

"Não voltarás a desrespeitar-me à frente de estranhos." foi a primeira coisa que o homem mais velho disse. Fora o que mais o incomodara: ser adereçado de forma menos educada na presença do professor Valerious.

"Então não me dês razão para tal." respondeu o rapaz secamente "Se não sabes o que se passa na minha vida, não te intrometas nela."

"Saberia o que se passa na tua vida se me deixasses!" desabafou Jinette exasperadamente. Se ao menos ele o deixasse aproximar-se...

"Mas eu não quero isso!_ Não quero_!"

Quando viu a expressão de Jinette mudar repentinamente, Gabriel engoliu em seco e permaneceu à espera da continuação da discussão, mas ela não veio. Porque não retaliou Jinette? Por momentos, Gabriel indagou se não teria ido longe demais. Não podia ser. O que dissera não fora assim tão frio. Teria sido?

Como que para responder a isto, Jinette desviou o olhar e sem qualquer resposta virou costas, entrou na cozinha, fechou a porta e continuou a fazer o que interrompera após ver Gabriel entrar. Embora parecesse que não queria mais saber, Jinette continuou a ouvir aquelas palavras na sua cabeça e teve a certeza que elas o iriam atormentar por muito tempo.

* * *

Não podia dizer que que tinham sido atormentados, mas agitados os sonhos de Gabriel foram de tal modo que ele acordou cheio de sono e cansado. Ficou de tal ponto embaraçado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior que decidiu sair de casa muito antes da hora habitual e ir para a escola a pé. Era já habitual nele querer espairecer sempre que se chateava com alguém. Visto que normalmente ele só se chateava com Jinette, ir para as aulas a pé já não era coisa de se estranhar, tendo ele carro. Não tendo tido tempo para comer algo, ele chegou ao recinto escolar com uma leve dor na barriga devido ao seu vazio estômago. Mas mesmo assim, após avistar a sala de convívio e imaginar-se deitado num dos sofás grandes que o espaço continha, Gabriel entrou lá sem pensar duas vezes. Tinha muito tempo até as aulas começarem para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Passando ainda pouco tempo das oito da manhã, nem todos os funcionários haviam chegado e as luzes da sala ainda estavam apagadas. Tendo em conta que era um finalista, ele saltou o balcão onde costumavam estar sempre dois empregados a tomar conta do lugar (e a jogar póquer também, mas poucas pessoas sabiam disso e as que sabiam não os denunciavam visto que os dois homens costumavam ser bastante liberais) e acendeu as luzes depois de encontrar o respectivo quadro. Depois de se deitar num dos sofás, Gabriel fechou os olhos e após permanecer na mesma posição durante alguns minutos, começou a sentir-se a adormecer ao mesmo tempo que pensava meio inconscientemente como era bom haver sofás confortáveis numa escola. O seu descanso, contudo, não durou muito, visto que os seus sentidos ficaram alerta quando a porta se abriu lenta e silenciosamente. O problema era que uma pessoa que entrasse por razões normais não tentaria passar despercebida. A não ser, claro, que Gabriel andasse a ver muitos filmes de suspense nos últimos tempos e a pobre alma que havia entrado tivesse apenas sido simpática a ponto de tentar não fazer barulho após o ver a dormir. Esta hipótese foi tida como a mais provável até ele reconhecer um cheiro que lhe era deveras familiar. Além disso, a pessoa em questão decidiu tomar um caminho mais longo e passar pela traseira do sofá e aproximar-se do rapaz por trás.

E em Gabriel surgiu um sorriso quando duas mãos taparam os seus já fechados olhos.

"Hm... abriste a porta com o máximo de cuidado, desceste as escadas pé-ante-pé e demoraste quase um minuto a alcançar-me. Quem serás...?"

Anna esboçou um pequeno sorriso e deu-lhe um suave beijo no nariz.

"Estás quase lá." comentou Gabriel 'casualmente' fazendo-a rir silenciosamente. Só ele para o conseguir fazer num dia tão mau como aquele. Plenamente satisfeita por ter a oportunidade de o fazer sem ter de se esconder, Anna baixou a cabeça e beijou os lábios do rapaz lentamente. As suas mãos deixaram os seus olhos e deslizaram até ao queixo, que acariciou afectivamente com a ponta dos dedos.

"Bom dia." ela sussurrou depois de finalmente se separarem. O seu cabelo caíra por completo e tapava quase toda a luz que Gabriel recebia na face, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia muito bem ver o rosto sorridente dela de pernas para o ar.

"Pelo menos começa bem..."

Embora as palavras fossem doces e a atitude altamente receptiva, Anna notou algo diferente na sua voz e depois de ele a guiar para o pé de si e a abraçar sem mais palavras, ela teve a certeza que algo estava mal. "Porque vieste tão cedo? Eu pensei que ia ser a primeira pessoa da escola interia a chegar, mas pelos vistos fui batida."

Gabriel pousou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, não querendo enfrentar o seu olhar e depois de pegar na sua mão, começou a brincar com os dedos. "Acordei mais cedo do que o normal e..."

"Quiseste concluir o sono aqui."

"Não... é que... não dormi nada..."

Reparando que ele lutava para encontrar palavras, Anna olhou para cima e disse "Já entendi, não precisas de explicar."

Gabriel abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas na realidade não queria falar naquilo. Sabia que acabaria por contar-lhe coisas que se arrependeria. Apercebeu-se que na noite anterior tinha sido, numa palavra, cruel. Não queria revelar a Anna o seu lado revoltado, amargurado...

Anna pensou em contar-lhe que tinha saído mais cedo e sozinha porque estava chateada com o seu pai, mas teve a leve sensação que Gabriel estava triste precisamente por causa do dia anterior. O mais certo era ele também estar chateado com Jinette por isso ela decidiu mudar de assunto. "Tu dás uma boa almofada..."

"E tu um bom cobertor..."

"Obrigada!"

"Pesadinho, mas quentinho..."

"Se continuas com esses comentários, Gabriel Van Helsing, vou tentar passar o máximo de tempo possível em cima de ti para te castigar!"

"À vontade!" Vendo que a sua postura de queixoso falhara, ele acrescentou "Sou resistente."

Anna riu-se e abanou a cabeça, mas apreciou o facto de tê-lo feito esquecer do que o preocupava, mesmo que apenas por instantes. Depois algo lhe invadiu a mente. "Eu não sou pesada pois não?" ela perguntou, desta vez seriamente.

"Posso garantir-te em primeira mão daquilo que eu vi," aqui Gabriel assinalou a posição deles com a cabeça "que felizmente não é pouco, que tu não és pesada. Então não te lembras como a minha rede aguentou contigo?"

A rapariga rugiu baixinho e se não se tivesse lembrado do bonito momento que vivera nela, concerteza amaldiçoaria o destino da porcaria da rede a uma lareira. "Não tens emenda..."

"Queres mesmo que eu emende?"

"Não..."

"Posso continuar, então?"

"Podes..."

"Quando é que eu te vou poder ver num dos uniformes da claque?"

"A escola vai poder ver-nos com os nossos uniformes no primeiro jogo. Nessa altura, infelizmente, tu vais estar muito ocupado a jogar para nos veres."

"E eu tenho problemas com a escola todos os anos por causa disso. Tenho sempre de me chatear com um gajo qualquer por causa da Lee e da Mar."

"Estou a ver..."

"Este ano vai ser feio..."

"Imagino..."

"Se eu vejo um que seja a olhar para ti de maneira irrespeitável..."

"Porque farias tu qualquer coisa? És apenas meu colega de carteira, lembras-te?"

"Não quero saber, torço-lhe o pescoço à mesma!"

Anna esperava que ele continuasse o assunto em que ela havia tocado, mas Gabriel pareceu não perceber a natureza do comentário dela ou então não quis perceber. Quando ia ele falar com Vlad? Ainda nem uma semana havia passado, porém ela já estava farta de namorar às escondidas.

"Anna, passa-se algo?"

Mas por mais farta que estivesse, ainda era preferível namorar escondida do que não namorar de todo, por isso ela olhou para cima, sorriu e abanou a cabeça. 

"Pronto, fica lá com os teus segredos..."

Ela abriu a boca para ripostar, mas Gabriel aproveitou a oportunidade para a beijar. Admitia que simplesmente não se cansava de o fazer. Não era nenhum menino de coro, mas ela também não se queixava portanto que podia ele fazer? Ainda por cima, menina de coro Anna também não era. Ela colocou um braço à volta do pescoço dele e puxou-o para baixo, para si.

"Ora, ora, ora!"

E num segundo Anna estava na outra ponta do sof�, agarrada ao peito de tanto susto. Felizmente era apenas Verona.

"Bom dia!"

"Matas-nos do coração assim." comentou Gabriel agora desconsolado "Que grande entrada."

"Melhor entrada ainda ia ser da Mar ou da Lee, não acham?" Verona perguntou, desta vez seriamente "Hoje fui eu que vos vi da porta. Amanhã podem ser elas..."

"Ok, já entendemos" disse Gabriel estendendo a mão a Anna para que pelo menos se sentasse ao seu lado "O que fazes aqui tão cedo?"

"São nove menos cinco, Gabriel..."

"J�!"

"Como o tempo voa quando há diversão, não é?"

* * *

Mesmo depois de tomar o seu lugar na sua carteira, ainda sentia o seu coração com um batimento fora do normal. As palavras de Verona, embora amigáveis, tinham sido verdadeiras. Podia não ter sido ela a aparecer, mas sim, Mar, Lee, Vlad...

Gabriel, que nesse caso seria o mais lesado, já tinha praticamente esquecido o assunto e antes do meio-dia foi para a aula de Educação Física com a melhor das disposições. Quem iria para casa com uma má disposição iria ser Lee, que teve o azar de levar com uma bola de futebol na cabeça. Atingiu-a com tanta força que se não fosse Velkan a estar mesmo ao seu lado para a apoiar, ela certamente não se seguraria.

"Sentes-te bem, Aleera?"

Esta pestanejou confusa "Aleera? Só a minha mãe me chama assim. Podes tratar-me por 'Lee'. Sacana..." Quando ele pareceu um pouco intimidado com isto, ela prosseguiu "Não tu. O idiota que me acertou..."

"Lee!" Mar tinha-os alcançado "Estás bem?"

"Sim, sim..."

Mar colocou um braço à volta da amiga "Podes soltá-la, eu ajudo-a." ela informou. Um pouco renitente, Velkan largou a rapariga mais nova e ela tombou para o lado de Mar quase fazendo com que ambas caissem.

"Claro que ajudas..." murmurou o rapaz com uma expressão trocista o suficiente para fazer Mar semicerrar os olhos de indignação.

Nesse momento Lee desprendeu-se dos dois com um murmúrio incoerente e sacudiu a cabeça quase violentamente. Quando se deu conta que o que lhe tinha acertado tinha sido uma bola de futebol que estava agora com umas das extermidades para dentro e no chão mesmo ao seu lado, ela deu lanço e chutou-a para longe, esperando amassar o que restava amassar.

"Estúpida! Porque fizeste isso?" gritou uma voz feminina que aparecera de repente. Era uma rapariga que aparentava ter a mesma idade deles, era magra e tinha olhos castanhos assim como o seu cabelo. Era também das raparigas mais populares da escola. Era Ingrid Wallace.

"Porque me acertaste, idiota! Vai buscá-la se quiseres!"

"Vais tu buscá-la!"

"Obriga-me, então!"

"Cala-te, Ingrid!" repreendeu um rapaz que aparentemente a havia seguido. "Eu vou buscá-la..."

Ele não precisou de ir atrás da bola. Alguém ao longe, apanhou-a e devolveu-a com um chute.

"Não digo isto por mal, mas... és mesmo antipática."

Ingrid elevou um sobrolho e cruzou os braços à frente do peito. "E tu és quem?"

"Velkan. Prazer..." _'...ou não...' _

Mar rolou os olhos e observou o rapaz que acompanhava Ingrid. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que era extremamente bonito. Bonito demais para uma rapariga como Ingrid.

"Velkan quê?"

Isto chamou a atenção de Mar de novo "Valerious. É-te familiar?"

"O professor?

"Exactamente!" exclamou Mar triufantemente "Por isso nem te ponhas com ideias..."

"O que és tu dele?" perguntou Ingrid a Velkan. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Mar fê-lo por ele.

"Filho! Já viste o teu azar?"

Ingrid riu-se secamente "És porta-voz dele?"

"Em vez de discutirem, vocês deviam de ver se _ela _está bem." interrompeu o rapaz de quem ainda ninguém sabia o nome apontando para Lee "Algum de vocês me sabe dizer por onde anda o pedaço de gente da vossa turma?"

Ingrid pareceu ficar incomodada com isto, mas não disse nada. Mar franziu a testa interrogativamente. Pedaço de gente?

"Brooke Rowles" especificou ele com um suspiro impaciente. "Por onde anda essa infeliz?"

Mar e Velkan quase riram. Era sempre bom haver mais gente que não gostava de Brooke.

"Não sabemos" Mar respondeu "Há dois dias que falta..." e o rapaz anuiu curtamente.

"Se calhar morreu..." opinou Lee olhando para a amiga. Toda a gente olhou para ela com uma expressão estranha. Uns mais e outros menos impressionados. O rapaz foi o único a achar algo de bom naquele comentário. Ele sorriu.

"Que estúpida!" disse Ingrid por fim.

"É a segunda vez que me chamas 'estúpida' num espaço de cinco minutos, aconselhava-te a não o fazer de novo" avisou Lee, que por momentos pareceu normal "Posso estar tonta mas ainda vejo a localização da tua cara muito bem."

"Podemos voltar para o nosso jogo?" perguntou o rapaz quando o ambiente havia ficado pesado de repente. Ele não queria deixar o assunto perdurar por isso deu a mão a Ingrid e puxou-a. Mar fez uma careta e depois olhou-a de lado quando a ouviu dizer 'Odeio líderes de claque!"

"Snob..."

"Deixa-me recuperar o equilíbrio... vais ver..." reclamou Lee que, embora as suas palavras ameaçadoras, ainda lutava para se manter de pé sozinha. "Acho que preciso de me sentar..."

Os outros dois concordaram em silêncio e guiaram-na até ao banco mais próximo.

"Vocês ficam bem as duas não ficam? É melhor eu ir. Eu aviso a Susan que estão aqui."

Lee assentiu compreensivamente, mas logo de seguida deu-lhe uma tontura que fez com que se inclinasse para o rapaz "Tens mesmo de ir?"

Aqui Mar começou a prestar atenção às acções da amiga. Não era possível que ela estivesse... Não, ela não faria isso.

"Porque é que lhe disseste o meu nome?" perguntou Velkan momentos depois "Quem era a rapariga?"

Mar não lhe respondeu, nem lhe iria responder. Era preciso ter muito cinismo para falar com ela normalmente.

"Mar?" Velkan ficou algum tempo a olhar para ela, mas logo descobriu que ia mesmo ficar a falar sozinho. Mar estava mais interessada em olhar para os pés de Lee do que lhe dar atenção. Sim, pés. isto porque ela sentara-se o mais longe dele possível.

"Será que é mesmo isto que eu mereço?" ele perguntou pegando num pedaço de cabelo de Lee e fazendo os dedos deslizarem pelas pontas "Desprezo? Fiz-te assim tanto mal para me tratares dessa maneira? Se sim, peço desculpa, nunca foi minha intenção magoar-te." Velkan não ousava parar de falar com medo de perder a coragem. Queria dizer-lhe aquilo há muito, _muito _tempo, só que nunca tivera a oportunidade, a coragem e o espaço. "Não consigo ver de onde possa vir tanto ódio..."

Não havia uma única parte do corpo de Mar que não tremesse, agora. Porque é que aquilo tinha de acontecer? Porque é que ele se lembrara de pedir desculpa logo agora? Falar sobre o que se passara _só agora_? Mar sentiu que as palavras dele tinham acabado de fazer quase tanto estrago do que as suas passadas acções. "Odeio-te porque te amo."

Mar não soube quanto tempo se passou desde que abriu a boca até se dar conta de que o tinha dito, mas o facto é que quando o fez, sentiu o seu estômago gelar por completo. Foi como que se todo o seu sangue corresse para a cabeça e as suas pernas tivessem congelado. Que tinha ela feito? Que tinha ela _dito_? Com o crânio a rebentar com tanta confusão, medo e vergonha , Mar levantou-se de repente e fugiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.


	17. O regresso da infeliz

**Placebo: **Ei! Que fique bem claro que eu adoro a Mar, ok:P E eu acho que ela não o odeia. Mas é só a minha opinião! Quanto à Lee, é preciso muito mais do que uma bolada para a abater!lol!

**N/a: **As classificações mudaram pelos vistos. Isto agora é **T** (PG-13) e quando precisarser mais elevado será **M** (R).

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVII –** O regresso da infeliz

Lee, que obviamente tinha fingido todo o seu mal-estar de propósito, não conseguia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. A pancada que levara na cabeça tinha de ter sido muito mais forte do que imaginara. Não. Ouvira muito bem. Concluiu isto quando viu a cara de extremo choque de Velkan, que olhava o chão em silêncio. Era difícil decifrar o que pensava. A única coisa que se notava era que ouvir uma declaração daquelas tinha sido a última coisa que esperara.

Lee tinha razão, Velkan estava, sim, chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. Estava também confuso como o raio. Nada fazia sentido! Mar odiava-o porque... o amava? Desde _quando_? E desde quando é que amar alguém trazia ódio?

"Deus... o que é que tu estás a fazer à minha amiga?"

Velkan olhou-a, mas não conseguiu responder-lhe. Que dizer? E o paradeiro da língua? Lee parecia perturbada. Verdadeiramente perturbada. Se o que Mar havia dito fosse verdade, ela não o contaria às amigas mais próximas? Porquê?

Quando finalmente, a sua mente conseguiu trabalhar convenientemente e ele teve sucesso em formular uma pergunta clara acerca do que se passara, Lee tinha desaparecido. E embora aquela confissão fosse a melhor coisa que ela lhe pudesse dizer, ele estava demasiado abalado e baralhado para festejar. Não muito tempo depois também ele saiu daquele lugar, deixando o banco na sua solidão de novo. Mais nenhuma alma presenceara tudo aquilo ou soubera como Mar e Velkan se haviam sentido, nenhum rasto da presença deles ali... à excepção de _'M - 23/11/04 - 12h03' _e do elástico caído de Lee.

* * *

Sem Mar, que desaparecera de manhã sem deixar rastos, e Lee, que aparentemente tinha sido atingida por uma bola na cabeça de manhã, Anna viu-se sem ninguém conhecida no seu primeiro treino para a claque. A sua sorte foi Verona oferecer-se para ficar com ela e apresentá-la ao resto do grupo, já que a rapariga certamente não estaria em boas mãos com Vanessa, Shelby ou Alyssa. Com a ausência da capitã, foi uma rapariga chamada Lois que tratou de pôr mãos à obra e tratar de organizar o primeiro treino do ano. Anna logo viu que Lois era uma pessoa muito expressiva e se não houvesse Mar, o grupo até que não ficaria em más mãos. No geral, Anna simpatizou com toda a gente e toda a gente foi simpática com ela, especialmente uma rapariga de estatura baixa, que se sobressaía por ter o cabelo repleto de tranças chamada Rosalia. Ou Ros.

"Carl!" chamou uma rapariga de quem Anna não se lembrava do nome. Tinha cabelo castanho escuro e uns grandes olhos azuis. Era extremamente bela como todas obviamente eram.

"Sim, sim, Liz! Já sei!" Carl acorreu a ela com um portátil debaixo do braço e sentou-se num dos colchões com o aparelho no seu colo. No mesmo momento foi envolvido por Shelby, Alyssa, Jennifer, Brittany e Nicole que se amontoaram ao seu lado. _'Rapaz sortudo...' _pensou Anna com um sorriso.

"Trataste da nossa música?" Shelby perguntou.

"E a minha?" inquiriu Jennifer "Está direitinha?"

"_'Lose my Breath', _certo, Carl?" disse Nicole "Foi essa que a Mar falou."

"Calma, pessoal! Está tudo em ordem, Nicky, não te preocupes..." Carl estava já abafado. E pressionado. Aquelas miudas eram demasiado _stressadas _para a sua paciência.

Anna olhou para Verona admirada. Será que havia algo que Carl _não soubesse fazer_?

Nesse momento, as portas do ginásio abriram-se e dois rapazes entraram. Eram os dois morenos, bem constituídos e quase fizeram o queixo de Anna cair. Verona cotocou-a no braço e murmurou-lhe "Estes dois são a única razão que me fizeram arrepender não querer entrar para a claque..."

Anna riu-se "Eles fazem parte do grupo?"

"Sim."

"Jimmy!" gritou Lucy enquanto se levantava. "Que saudades, amor!" O segundo rapaz sorriu de orelha a orelha e pegou nela ao colo assim que ela o alcançou.

"Poupa-me, Lucy!" exclamou Lois "Não o vês há uma hora! Volta aqui, miúda!"

Lucy foi, assim, obrigada a desprender-se do namorado e Lois arrastou-o a ele e ao outro rapaz até Anna.

"Este é o Jim, namorado da Lucy como pudeste ver..." Lois abanou a cabeça e depois apontou para o outro rapaz "E este é o Josh, que é livre não és, Josh?" Ela pôs a língua de fora e Josh riu-se, o que fez algo torcer-se no estômago de Anna. Ele era simplesmente deslumbrante. Quase tanto como Gabriel. Por enquanto só Gabriel conseguia iluminar uma sala com a sua presença, mesmo que somente o coração dela ocupasse essa sala.

"Meninos, esta é a Anna."

Inconscientemente, ela sorriu apenas com o mero pensamento do rapaz que gostava. Notando este gesto, Josh prestou-lhe especial atenção na completa ignorância da razão de ser dele.

"Ol�, Anna." ele cumprimentou ao mesmo tempo que exibia, o que pensava ser (e era) um sorriso charmoso.

...E Verona sentiu um arrepio na espinha que a deixou atordoada. Como era possível aquele deus grego não ter uma rapariga na sua vida?

Anna não reagiu. O seu olhar havia-se perdido, a sua própria mente com o mesmo problema devido ao seu anterior pensamento, e Josh, agora convencido que aquilo tinha sido efeito seu.

Nesse momento uma muito remisturada música começou a fazer-se ouvir do portátil de Carl e atraiu a atenção de toda a gente a si. Ou quase toda a gente.

"Estou tão apaixonada..." suspirou Anna fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Aqui Verona adquiriu uma expressão quase preocupada que fez a outra rapariga rir. "Não estou a falar dele! O Gabriel..."

"Porque te lembraste disso agora?"

Anna esfregou os olhos e encolheu os ombros "Não sei, deu vontade de dizer... Estou a ficar maluca, não estou?"

Verona inclinou a cabeça e não conseguiu fazer mais nada senão sorrir. Um dos principais problemas que assombravam a sua mente parecia ter-se extinguido mesmo. Gabriel tinha-se desligado de Brooke e tinha agora outra pessoa na sua vida. E era bom que Anna gostasse mesmo de Gabriel. Muito bom.

A poucos metros das duas, mas completamente distraído ao que se passava em seu redor, estava Velkan. Ele cruzou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça num cotovelo, sentindo-se aborrecido. Já sabia que tinha sido inocência demais de sua parte pensar que Mar iria ao treino da claque. Com a sorte que tinha, ela provavelmente só apareceria na semana seguinte. Mas não, não podia ser. Ele não tinha assim tanta importância, tinha?

Perdido nos seus pensamentos, ele não reparou em duas raparigas (Jennifer e Brittany) muito juntas, que sussurravam uma à outra e davam leves risinhos ao mesmo tempo que observavam o rapaz.

Quando Anna voltou para o pé do grupo, Verona juntou-se a Velkan na bancada e o rapaz viu um segundo membro do trio deitar a cabeça no seu colo. Se ao menos o outro membro fizesse isso...

"Posso?" Verona perguntou esperando já uma resposta positiva.

"Claro..."

"Meus Deus! A Verona conhece-o!" exclamou Brittany tapando a boca.

Jennifer assentiu rapidamente para ninguém em especial e respondeu "Ele tinha de conhecer alguém para ter autorização para estar aqui!"

Anna, que ouvia a conversa toda não conseguiu evitar rir. E foi ouvida. As outras raparigas olharam para ela de imediato e deram dois passos na sua direcção.

"Também o conheces?" perguntou Jennifer em surdina.

Anna olhou para o irmão e depois de pensar um pouco disse "Pode dizer-se que sim..."

"Não é teu namorado, é?"

"Não, não, não, não...!"

"Nem da Verona?" perguntou desta vez Brittany.

Ao que Anna abanou a cabeça em resposta. Ambas as raparigas suspiraram de alívio e procederam com o seu interrogatório.

"Como se chama?"

"Velkan."

"Velkan... nome poderoso!"

"É da vossa turma?"

"É..."

"Que bom! É da turma delas, Jenny!"

"Tem namorada?"

"Não tem, mas gosta muito duma rapariga..."

"Merda..."

"A infeliz gosta dele? Quem é? Conhecêmo-la?"

"Não sei, não vou contar e sim." Anna fazia agora uma força enorme para nãorir. Não sabia se Velkan ia gostar que ela falasse certas coisas, mas tinha a certeza que ter uma dupla de raparigas lindas atrás dele só lhe ia fazer bem. E com sorte talvez fizesse com que uma certa loira se apercebesse do que estava a perder.

"Que mais sabes dele, Annie? Conta-nos!" pediu Brittany saltitando de ansiedade e curiosidade.

Que boa pergunta. Que sabia ela dele? "Tudo."

"Tudo?" inquiriu desta vez Jennifer "Vocês são amigos próximos?"

"Sim, ele é o meu melhor amigo... e irmão."

Jennifer arregalou os olhos e levou ambas mãos a peito "Ir-irmão?"

"Aquele bolinho de côco é teu irmão, Annie?"

"Quantos anos tem, Anna?"

Bolinho de côco. Velkan ia matá-la. "Dezoito."

"Hmm... maior de idade! Que chatice... é nestas alturas que eu queria não ter namorado..."

"Só é mais velho do que eu dois anos!" exclamou Brittany excitada "Diz-me uma coisa Annie..."

A esta altura era normal que Velkan já se tivesse dado conta que a irmã estava afastada do resto do grupo e na companhia de duas raparigas que não paravam de olhar para ele. Achando que tinha mais em que pensar, ele olhou para baixo e perguntou a Verona se podia fazer-lhe um penteado.

"Um penteado, Velkan?" ela perguntou olhando para cima com uma expressão questionativa. "Estás bem?"

Ele respondeu abanando a cabeça e começou a mexer no cabelo da rapariga.

"Posso ajudar?"

Verona era aparentemente uma das melhores amigas de Mar, era uma pessoa íntegra e estava cada vez mais próxima dele. Sim, ela podia ajudá-lo.

"Não... mas obrigado."

"Ele acabou de entrar para o meu top 5 sem dúvida! Acabou de arrecadar o segundo lugar! Podes apresentar-mo, Annie?" Brittany estava agora numa onda de quase êxtase.

"Segundo lugar?" perguntou Anna, que começava a arrepender-se de ter mencionado ser irmã do bolo de côco.

"Completamente! Bem, em primeiro está o Vlad, sem dúvida! Em terceiro, o Robert Rodriguez, conheces? É da equipa de futebol!"

Não, Anna não o conhecia.

"Depois o Gabriel, claro, o da tua turma sabes?"

Sim, Anna sabia.

"E por último, mas não menos bom, aquele primo da Brooke, que não me lembro o nome..."

"Qualquer coisa 'Rowles'?" tentou Jennifer que também não tinha memória do nome do rapaz.

"Não, ele não é 'Rowles!' Também é da equipa! Hás-de conhecê-lo, Annie, vais ver como é lindo!"

Anna começava a ficar farta por ser tratada por 'Annie'. Na verdade, começava também a não gostar de Brittany. Nem do top 5 dela.

"E sabes o mais espantoso? É que nenhum deles namora."

Anna agora tinha a certeza. Não gostava de Brittany.

"...Excepto o primo da Brooke que namora com a 'Nojenta'."

"Nojenta?"

"Sim, sim!" confirmou a rapariga mais nova "É a filha do director da escola. Pensa que manda em toda a gente! Nem vale a pena dizer o nome dela, toda a gente a conhece por Nojenta. Nem sei como o rapaz a atura. Ele é gentil demais para alguém como ela!"

Aqui, Anna franziu a testa, mergulhada em dúvida. Um primo de Brooke, gentil? Seria possível? De qualquer modo, estava já ansiosa por conhecê-lo.

Quando a música terminou, Lois não hesitou em bater palmas e em seguida deu uma palmadinha amigável nas costas de Carl, plenamente satisfeita com o trabalho dele. Como sempre.

"Muito boa mesmo, Carl!"

"Obrigado, Mar." Carl olhou para cima de repente "Mar?"

"Pensámos que não vinhas mais." observou Alyssa quando viu que, de facto, a capitã havia chegado.

"Mas vim." respondeu Mar pousando uma mão no ombro de Anna. Ela fora a única razão pela sua vinda. Depois de tanto fazer com que a rapariga entrasse para o grupo não podia abandoná-la logo no primeiro dia. Mesmo sendo ela irmã de Velkan e mesmo estando ele na bancada a poucos metros dela. "Acho que devíamos começar por mostrar algo à Anna do que sabemos fazer, antes de começarmos com material novo. O que acham?"

A presença de Mar foi no mínimo inesperada para Velkan. Pensava mesmo que não a iria ver tão cedo...

"É ela o teu problema não é?" perguntou Verona. Ele não reparara que ela já o observava há algum tempo.

"Porque dizes isso?"

"As tuas pupilas diminuiram de tamanho e os teus dedos estão a bater sem parar no meu ombro desde que ela chegou." Verona explicou "Estás _nervoso_..."

Velkan tentou dizer algo, mas viu que não tinha resposta, pelo menos não uma boa o suficiente, por isso olhou em frente e permaneceu em silêncio. Verona desistiu de esperar a continuação da conversa e fixou o olhar no meio do ginásio, onde a raparigas haviam começado a dançar a última coreografia que haviam treinado no ano anterior.

"Não consigo perceber como ela pode ser um problema." Esta foi a voz que Verona deu aos seus pensamentos, meio inconscientemente.

"Nem eu."

Como já era de se esperar, Mar não deu nem hipótese a Velkan de se aproximar dela. Tratou de ficar bem mergulhada no meio dos amigos e, naturalmente, não esperou por Verona. Ela já fizera muito em saber da presença de Velkan e conseguir não torcer um pé a meio da coreografia. Agora enfrentá-lo directamente _depois do que ela lhe dissera de manhã _era pedir demais. Além disso, Verona estava bem acompanhada.

* * *

A primeira aula do dia seguinte marcou a primeira vez em que Anna e o pai iriam ser obrigados a estar na mesma sala durante mais de cinco minutos desde o início da semana. Vendo que a irmã teimava em abrandar o passo, Velkan pousou um braço nos ombros dela, fazendo-a, assim, andar à mesma velocidade que ele. O rapaz sabia que quem tinha razão naquela história era Anna, mas ficar amuada por causa disso não ia adiantar de nada. Desta forma, ele conseguiu que os três Valerious entrassem na sala ao mesmo tempo.

Anna não havia querido ficar para trás apenas por teimosia e para irritar o pai. Na verdade, ela ainda temia a última ameaça que ele lhe havia feito e estava um pouco renitente em entrar na sala.

Bóris, embora não desse a entender, já estava de olho na filha há muito tempo e fingir-se de indiferente a tudo e qualquer coisa que ela fizese ou dissesse estava a sufocá-lo. Porém, ele tinha a sua tarefa de pai e não podia perder a autoridade que tinha sobre ela, nem deixar que ela perdesse respeito por ele. Não agora que ela era maior de idade, adulta. Sim, porque ele sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo ela iria querer uma certa distância da sua família e ter o seu espaço para criar uma só dela. E podia ele considerar este facto como uma coisa m�? Ele viu Anna sentar-se no seu lugar e oferecer a Gabriel nada mais do que um sorriso e lembrou-se do que Velkan dissera acerca daquela relação ser secreta. Pela primeira vez ele ficou curioso.

No final da primeira aula de História, Velkan foi chamado à secretária do professor e no final da segunda, foi a vez de Gabriel. Anna saíu da sala praticamente a praguejar e se não fosse Velkan a tapar-lhe a boca, Bóris certamente ouviria.

"O que quer ele com o Gabriel, hã? Coisa boa não pode ser!"

"Relaxa, miúda!" exclamou Velkan abanando-a um pouco "E anda comigo ao terceiro andar."

"Para quê?" perguntou ela ao ser já puxada por um braço.

"Vou inscrever-me no clube de Matemática!"

"Onde!"

* * *

"Posso saber porque não falas comigo, Mar?" Verona perguntou isto quando viu amiga distante, especialmente dela. "E porque é que não paras de olhar para todos os lados a cada esquina?"

"Ela não fala com ninguém!" acusou logo Lee. "Não é pessoal, Verona, é que ela está muito ocupada a fugir do Velkan para nos passar cartão..."

A menção daquele nome fez Mar voltar à realidade. Ela nem tinha ouvido Verona falar com ela... "O quê? O que é que disseste?"

Lee franziu o sobrolho e olhou Verona "Vês?"

"Não estou a entender nada. Porque é que ela está a fugir agora? Que aconteceu?"

"Ela confessou-lhe que-"

"Cala-te!" gritou Mar duma plena forma rude que quase assustou Lee e com certeza a magoou.

Não gostando nada disto, Verona acelerou o passo, mas apenas após dizer "Ok, não me queres contar, tudo bem."

Para além de lhe virar a vida do avesso e deixar as suas emoções completamente descoordenadas, Velkan ainda tinha de fazê-la chatear-se com as amigas. E por isso odiava-o mais ainda. "Eu disse-lhe que o amava."

Qualquer intenção de ficar ou fingir-se de chateada desapareceu de imediato e Verona virou-se para trás de repente "Disseste-lhe isso? Quando? Onde? Como?"

Depois de olhar em volta cautelosamente, Mar puxou a amiga para si e começou a contar-lhe o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Enquanto isso, Lee caminhou até ao seu cacifo e ao abri-lo, viu um pequeno pedaço de papel cair da fresta da porta. Aparentemente tinha sido enfiado lá. Após desdobrá-lo viu que era... um bilhete?

_'O teu elástico está no chão, escondido na parte de trás de uma das pernas do cacifo. Esqueceste-te dele no recreio, ontem. Não julgues que te persigo, apenas calhei de te ver a perdê-lo. Além disso, ele estava envolto em cabelos ruivos. Que mais posso dizer? O teu cabelo é único...' _

Lee pousou ambas as mãos sobre o seu peito saltitante e em seguida abaixou-se para apanhar o seu elástico do seu esconderijo "O Fantasma..."

"Exactamente!" quase gritou Mar "É como um fantasma a perseguir-me! É o que eu sinto de cada vez que entro num corredor novo, Verona, que ele está algures a observar-me!"

Verona estava estupefacta. Agora entendia o estado de Velkan no dia anterior. "E seria normal que ele estivesse depois de ouvir uma coisa assim..."

"Meninas..."

"Estou tão arrependida... Como é que eu fui revelar-me assim...?" Mar estava surpresa por _ainda _se surpreender com a sua própria mudança desde que conhecera o rapaz. Ela _nunca _fugiria de um rapaz. Era muito mais fácil ver-se um rapaz a fugir _dela_.

"Eu sei, Mar, mas se calhar isso não foi mau. Talvez o encoraje a se declarar também."

"Declarar o _quê_, Verona?"

"Me-meninas..."

"Que também gosta de ti!" exclamou Verona como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia. "Eu tenho a certeza que sim. Ele fica tão... alterado sempre que te vê..."

"Peso de consciência, naturalmente." Mar murmurou, os seus olhos a escurecerem ao mesmo tempo que as suas palavras.

"Não sejas tão descrente-"

"MENINAS!"

"O que foi?"

"O que foi!"

Lee estava indecisa no que fazer primeiro: se falar, se rir ou se chorar. "É ele! É o Fantasma!"

Mar pegou no pedaço de papel que a amiga expunha e ambas leram o seu conteúdo. "Aquele rapaz do Halloween? Como sabes? É anónimo..."

"É ele! Eu sei que é!"

"E agora? Vais tentar contactar-te com ele?" perguntou Verona que já tinha a certeza que a amiga já tinha algo em mente para o efeito.

E tinha mesmo. "Não... ele é que me vai contactar de novo..."

"Como podes ter a certeza? Que vais fazer, Lee?"

"Certeza absoluta." ela assegurou "Vocês verão. E em breve."

* * *

"O que é que tu lhe disseste?" exigiu Anna que estava demasiado zangada logo para início de conversa. Bóris continuou a mexer o conteúdo da sua panela com uma colher de pau e em seguida provou um pouco da sua sopa.

"Um pouco mais de sal não lhe fazia mal..." O chefe de família ofereceu, depois, a colher à filha para que ela desse a sua opinião.

Anna olhou para o objecto à sua frente quase que incrédula e decerto nada satisfeita. "Pai, ele nunca vai embora sem ficar comigo alguns minutos! Nem me disse onde ia. Tu assustaste-o não foi?"

Bóris continuou a tarefa de fazer a sopa, temperando-a mais um pouco. "Porque é que ninguém sabe que vocês estão juntos?"

Anna foi apanhada de surpresa ao ouvir isto. O pai estava... interessado? E desde quando sabia ele que ela namorava em segredo? A rapariga olhou para o irmão e ele levantou a mão acusando-se. "O Gabriel não quer que o Vlad saiba porque o Vlad _pensa _que gosta de mim..."

"Entendo..."

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se de repente e Angelica entrou a passos largos e com uma grande quantidade de sacos consigo. Velkan logo se levantou e foi ajudá-la.

"Desculpem as horas, a clínica hoje estava um caos..." ela justificou abanando a cabeça. Quando entrou na cozinha, pousou as suas compras no chão e esfregou as mãos de alívio "Já adiantaste a massa! Obrigada, querido!"

Bóris recebeu um beijo e acrescentou "E a sopa também." por isso recebeu outro.

"Porquê a pressa?" perguntou Anna alto o que tinha pensado para si. "Só temos convidados amanhã."

"E estás preparada para aprender a preparar um perú?" perguntou Angelica fazendo sinal em direcção a um dos sacos maiores de onde saíam duas patas da dita ave morta.

Anna olhou de soslaio para o animal e depois fechou os olhos quando lhe deu um arrepio na espinha. Não se sentia preparada para cozinhar em perú ainda. "Eu não estou preparada para dar esse passo..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..." Quando Angelica viu a rapariga tapar a boca e adquirir um tom mais pálido, ela apressou-se a levar o motivo daquela aparente má disposição para a marquise. Depois sussurrou a Bóris "Imagina se o tivesse trazido vivo..."

Não notando isto nem o riso silencioso do pai, Anna agarrou-se à barriga "Eu acho que perdi a fome. Importam-se que eu suba?"

Boris limitou-se a encolher os ombros "Por mim..."

Anna não respondeu e saiu da cozinha sem mais dizer. Já imaginava que o pai não se importaria se ela estivesse ali ou não.

"Se eu fosse a ti não subia..." comentou Angelica casualmente enquanto verificava o estado das suas unhas. Mas Anna prosseguiu o seu caminho e só parou no topo das escadas quando a campainha tocou.

"Não imaginas quem o pai convidou para jantar..." disse Velkan do andar de baixo.

"Quem?" ela perguntou pousando os cotovelos no corrimão. Quando o irmão não lhe respondeu e rumou à porta para atendeu, ela debruçou-se e tentou ter uma perspectiva da porta, mas não teve sucesso. Só os seus ouvidos lhe serviriam de algo e infelizmente ouvir o nome 'Liam' não foi o melhor que lhe podia ter acontecido.

"Entra, entra..."

Estas palavras em especial fizeram-na recuar tão depressa que só a parede e o respectivo quadro a bater-lhe na cabeça a fizeram parar. Mas só por um pouco. Em seguida, ela correu o resto do corredor em bicos de pé e fechou-se no seu quarto. Decididamente não queria ver Liam e pelos vistos ele tinha sido convidado para jantar. Que fazer? A sua primeira ideia foi ligar o rádio com o volume nas alturas. Se alguém batesse à porta, ela não ouviria.

Ou fingiria não ouvir.

* * *

"Então como estás, William?" perguntou Boris amigavelmente. "Há muito tempo que não te via."

Liam sorriu do mesmo modo e olhou o que pensou ser subtilmente para todos os lados. "Isso é culpa da sua filha."

Atrás dele, Velkan encostou-se à porta fechada e coçou a cabeça um pouco constrangido. Tinha a sensação que algo não ia correr muito bem. Quando ouviu um ínfimo barulho vindo de fora, ele a abriu a porta num impulso e deu graças a Deus por conseguir evitar que o verdadeiro convidado tivesse tempo de tocar à campainha.

"Venho já." disse ele em resposta aos olhares postos sobre si após a porta se abrir.

"Que cara é essa?" perguntou um Gabriel curioso.

"Anda comigo." pediu Velkan num tom baixo. Em seguida caminhou ao longo do jardim olhando sempre para o andar de cima. Anna tinha a janela fechada e a pressiana descida. "Odeio quando ela é prevenida quando não deve..."

"Quê?" Gabriel perguntou após ouvir um murmúrio que não percebera "Posso perguntar o que se passa?"

O outro rapaz começou a tentar explicar ao mesmo tempo que caminhava à volta da propriedade até à parte traseira "É que houve um imprevisto..."

"Imprevisto?"

"Sim, alguém inesperado apareceu."

* * *

Anna estava agora sentada aos pés da cama a morder a ponta das unhas ao mesmo tempo que esperava que batessem à porta a qualquer momento. Reconhecia que dum modo estava a ser má com Liam, mas realmente não lhe queria falar. Não depois do constrangimento que tinha sido da última vez. Ao lembrar-se desse dia, recordou-se também de algo que literalmente se tinha sumido da sua mente e levantou-se de repente. O presente que ele lhe dera no seu aniversário. Não o abrira e nem sequer lera o respectivo postal.

Agora sentindo-se culpada, ela abriu a porta do seu roupeiro e em seguida a última gaveta. O postal foi a primeira coisa que lhe apareceu, implorando para ser lido...

* * *

"Consegues trepar isto?"

Gabriel viu que ele apontava para uma trepadeira que ía desde o chão até ao telhado. Uma enorme trepadeira. "_Para quê?_"

"Anda l�, depois explico. Sobe até à varanda."

"Não." disse Gabriel decididamente. "Não vou entrar em tua casa escondido. Se não sou bem vindo, vou-me embora."

"Ei, deixa-te de radicalismos. É óbvio que és bem vindo, mas acredita que não ias gostar de conhecer quem está lá dentro, quem está lá dentro não ia gostar de conhecer-te a ti e a Anna _certamente _não ia gostar que vocês se conhecessem, pelo menos não antes de falar contigo."

Aqui, Gabriel tinha os braços tensamente cruzados e uma expressão tudo menos contente. "Posso ao menos saber de quem estamos a falar?"

"Do Liam."

Liam. Gabriel já ouvira esse nome antes... De repente recordou-se. "Aquele tipo que apareceu lá na escola no aniversário da tua irmã?"

"Então, já o conheceste?"

"J�! Não gostei nada dele. Sempre a insinuar-se, o gajo..."

Velkan logo riu-se. "Tu já tinhas ciúmes dela nessa altura?"

"Não são ciúmes!" ele defendeu-se "Estou apenas a constatar os factos."

"Ok, ok..." Velkan abanou a cabeça tentando não ser muito 'insinuante' e começou a subir pela trepadeira com o intuito de alcançar a varanda do seu quarto. Apenas depois de chegar ao seu destino é que fez sinal a Gabriel para avançar pois a planta com certeza suportaria tanto peso. Contra a sua vontade, o rapaz lá copiou os seus passos e em pouco segundos estava também na varanda. Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, o rapaz mais velho abaixou-se e começou a subir a sua pressiana devagar. Tinha sido uma sorte ter deixado a janela aberta...

"Grande quarto..." observou Gabriel segundos depois. "Não estou a perceber a tua ideia. Porque é que não entraste tu sozinho e chamaste a tua irmã?"

"Porque o mais certo era ele pedir para vir comigo. Ele gosta _mesmo _dela, sabes?" Velkan abriu a segunda gaveta na sua mesa de cabeceira e retirou de lá o que parecia ser uma caneta negra. Em seguida caminhou até à parede em frente à cama e descolou de lá um cartão que dizia_ 'Porque a comunicação é importante!'._ Na parede via-se agora um pequeno buraco.

"Nunca pensei que fosse precisar fazer isto de novo..." Velkan comentou com um sorriso nostálgico. Depois enfiou a caneta no buraco até sentir algo rasgar-se do outro lado. Quando achou que tinha rasgado o suficiente, recolheu a caneta a pressionou um pequeno botão que fez surgir um lazer da ponta.

"Que estás a fazer?" perguntou Gabriel que já não percebia nada.

Com um sorriso agora confiante, Velkan voltou a enfiar a caneta no buraco e mexeu-a de um lado para o outro esperando conseguir ser notado.

* * *

Mesmo depois de ter lido o cartão três vezes, Anna só conseguiu desviar o olhar dele quando foi atingida por uma luz vermelha em cheio nos olhos. Um pouco desnorteada ela sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se depois de constatar que aquela luz estava reflectida no seu pequeno espelho do fundo do quarto. Não conseguiu evitar rir ao aperceber-se que já não via aquilo há bastantes anos.

Anna correu até aos fundos do quarto e virou à direita onde se encontrava uma divisão mais escondida onde estavam guardados antigos brinquedos seus, objectos de valor sentimental e principalmente um pequeno buraco esgaravatado aos poucos ao longo dos anos.

"Contacto bem sucedido!" a rapariga exclamou sentindo-se quase emocionada.

"Então, mana? Como vai o castigo?"

Isto fê-la rir-se, mas ela logo parou quando se lembrou do postal que tinha nas mãos. "Velkan? Porque é que vocês o convidaram? Sabem que eu-"

"Não é o que estás a pensar." interrompeu o irmão "Vem cá. Preciso falar contigo."

"Não vou sair daqui. Nem pensar!"

"Porquê?"

"Eu não vou conseguir jantar em paz com ele à minha frente! Sabes como ele me deixa perturbada! Ainda por cima agora..."

"Ele não vai jantar c�, Anna! Agora, _vem c�!_"

"Está bem! Vai buscar-me à varanda pelo menos!"

"Ok..."

Gabriel perguntou-se o que quereria ela dizer com 'buscá-la à varanda' mas preferiu não perguntar. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Velkan estava já fora do seu quarto e a voz de Anna foi ouvida, contudo Gabriel não conseguiu ver a sua namorada.

"Velkan achas que a caleira ainda aguenta com o meu peso?"

"Não sei, mas se for para caíres... tenta não gritar muito alto senão o Liam vai ouvir-te."

"Não me faças rir, otário! Ainda caio do segundo andar!"

"Despacha-te!"

"E agora como desço?"

"Normalmente!"

Normalmente. Gabriel concluiu que aquela palavra definitivamente não se aplicava aos irmãos Valerious e descer do telhado certamente também não era algo normal.

"Não posso. Arranho-me sempre na barriga e ela já está arranhada o suficiente!" queixou-se a rapariga "Espera, já sei!"

Inspirada pelo que tinha visto no seu primeiro treino da claque, ela apertou os punhos na caleira, deixou-se deslizar pelas telhas, deu uma cambalhota, muito devagar e só soltou as suas mãos, agora arranhadas, quando sentiu os braços do irmão à sua volta.

"Podias ter vindo por baixo!"

"Não queria arriscar ser vista..." ela respondeu ao sentir os pés tocarem no chão e depois de tirar o cartão de Liam da boca. "Lê isto... Gabriel!"

Gabriel notou que ela tinha ficado surpresa, mas não parecia _agradavelmente _surpresa.

"Que fazes aqui?"

Isto foi para ele o fim da linha. Podia até a família inteira não querê-lo ali, mas até quando Anna não parecia muito contente por vê-lo... "Já estou de saída."

Mesmo curiosa em relação a ele rumar à janela para encontrar a 'saída', ela não perguntou nada em relação a isso, apenas barrou-lhe o caminho e pôs os braços à volta do pescoço.

"Porquê? Estás chateado com alguma coisa?" Anna logo constatou que aquela fora uma pergunta estúpida. Era óbvio que ele estava chateado. "Eu não sabia que ele vinha..."

"Eu sei..." assegurou Gabriel um pouco mais contente por se sentir aceite. Sempre ficara perturbado quando sentia que era indesejado, o que não havia acontecido muitas vezes, mas quando acontecera havia sido com as pessoas que mais amava.

"Forçar-te a fazer o quê?" perguntou Velkan após ler o que Anna lhe havia entregue. "O que é que ele quis dizer com isto, Anna?"

"Quem?" inquiriu Gabriel que obviamente ficara curioso com a pergunta e desconfiado do seu teor.

"_Ninguém!_" exclamou Anna começando a ficar irritada por o irmão falar sobre aquilo à frente de outras pessoas. Especialmente Gabriel. Ela recuperou o seu postal quase rudemente e rumou à porta ao mesmo tempo que tirava a chave do seu quarto do bolso de trás das calças. "Vou descer."

Depois ela abriu a porta do seu quarto, baixou a música e finalmente desceu tentando não ligar ao tremer das suas pernas. Isto devido não ao que teria de enfrentar no andar debaixo mas sim ao que quase havia acontecido no quarto do irmão. Infelizmente ter de estar com Liam não ia distraí-la.

"Anna!"

"Ol�, Liam..." Ela tentou ao máximo ser simpática, mas no final pareceu descontente e consternada.

"O teu pai está aqui a dizer-me que tu estás na claque. É verdade? Pensava que odiavas líderes de claque..."

"Odeio as líderes de claque da _tua _escola. As da minha até agora foram esplêndidas, pelo menos comigo."_ 'Quase todas, isto é...'_

Liam assentiu e ficou sem saber o que mais dizer. Anna realmente parecia que não estava com disposições para conversas. Bóris fitou a filha com uma expressão indecifrável aos outros, contudo ela sabia que estava a ser repreendida. Na opinião dele não havia razão para deixar de ser simpática.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e Velkan entrou seguido de Gabriel. Nenhum deles parecia muito contente.

"Ol�, Gabriel!" cumprimentou o dono da casa. "Podes sentar-te."

Gabriel assentiu em resposta preferindo não usar a voz para esse efeito esentou-se. Mesmo que pensasse - isto porque não pensava - em tirar os olhos do rival, não conseguia. De qualquer modo, ele era o único a pensar em rivalidades naquele momento. Isto porque tanto Anna, como Velkan, como Bóris e, claro, Angelica, tinham a certeza que Liam simplesmente não tinha hipótese. E o pobre Liam obviamente não fazia ideia do que se passava ali.

Quando conseguiu reunir a coragem necessária para falar, o rapaz engoliu em seco. "Queres ir dar uma volta antes de jantares?"

A primeira reacção da rapariga foi olhar para o pai e esperar uma resposta plenamente negativa, contudo ela concluiu com amargura que já era dona do seu nariz. Assim, ela anuiu positivamente quando não conseguiu falar. Nem se atrevia a fitar Gabriel, agora. Será que ele sabia _quem _era Liam?

Este último não fazendo ideia do que ia pela cabeça da rapariga, sorriu aliviado por não ouvir um 'não' à frente de todos e levantou-se verdadeiramente feliz. Anna que tinha estado de pé o tempo todo, lançou um último olhar ao pai e caminhou até à porta consciente que tinha todos os olhares sobre si. Sair dali até que tinha as suas vantagens: Liam não ficaria também para jantar e ficaria longe de Gabriel.

"Ainda bem que ficámos sós." disse Bóris após a porta fechar-se. Ele parecia animado com a situação, o que fez Gabriel direccionar o seu olhar de morte a ele e, consequentemente, culpá-lo por tudo. "Estás com ciúmes, filho?"

O homem mais velho ainda não tinha tido a hipótese de presenciar a filha e o rapaz à sua frente como namorados, mas já tinha certeza que ele gostava dela. Isto porque podia ver que ele estava prestes a saltar-lhe ao pescoço.

"Ela apenas acabou de sair daqui com o ex-namorado. Por que raio lhe passou pela cabeça que eu estaria com ciúmes, professor Valerious?"

Cinismo, ironia e má educação. Com isto Gabriel pensou que pudesse descomprimir um pouco e livrar-se dos seus nervos, mas não teve grande sorte. Para piorar a situação, Bóris não reagiu mal como ele esperava. Muito pelo contrário: desatou-se a rir como ele nunca tido a oportunidade de ver.

"Aqui sou Bóris e entendo como te sentes, Gabriel." disse ele momentos depois enquanto limpava os olhos "Mas não te preocupes, ela estará de volta em dez minutos."

"Não estou a ver onde esteja a piada..." murmurou Velkan que se tinha afundado no sofá com um humor não muito diferente do do outro rapaz.

"E durante esses dez minutos" ele continuou "...vocês irão explicar-se acerca da verdadeira razão das vossas faltas enquanto eu estive fora."

"Verdadeira razão?" Gabriel perguntou um pouco mais calmo devido à surpresa gerada pela anterior e súbita gargalhada que ouvira.

"Sim." confirmou Bóris, agora sério "A verdadeira razão que vocês afirmaram existir e que depois se recusaram a contar. A verdadeira razão que Verona me garantiu que existia, mas que também não quis revelar."

* * *

Após ouvir prometerem-lhe que o passeio seria apenas à volta do quarteirão, Anna ficou satisfeita ao constatar que metade do caminho já tinha sido percorrido.

"Então, tens feito muitos amigos?" perguntou Liam quando o silêncio dela o começava a afligir.

"Poucos, mas bons." ela respondeu baixinho.

"Devem ser mesmo. Para te fazerem esquecer os antigos..."

"Eu continuo em contacto com os meus velhos amigos, Liam."

"Comigo não." ele murmurou num tom um tanto ou quanto acusatório. "Eu não sou teu amigo?"

"Liam, tu e eu sabemos que não é amizade que tu queres."

Liam parou ao ser desmascarado e fitou-a directamente "É claro que eu quero mais, Anna! Já tentei esquecer-te, mas não consigo!"

Anna abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos quando ele colocou as mãos nos braços dela. "O que houve entre nós acabou, Liam..."

"Acabou mesmo? Não poderias dar-nos outra chance? Eu sei que agi mal, mas arrependi-me, tu sabes..."

"Eu encontrei outra pessoa." Anna revelou de repente. "Estou apaixonada, Liam."

Ela esperava que ao ouvir isto ele perdesse qualquer tipo de esperanças e fizesse o que ela tinha feito: ir em frente.

"Eu conheço-o?" perguntou ele quando a breve recuperação do choque lhe permitiu falar de novo.

"Por que queres saber isso?" Anna não se havia dado conta mas estava já à porta de casa novamente.

"Quero saber com quem tenho de competir!"

"Liam, não há competição possível." afirmou a rapariga, agora constrangida. "Nós estamos juntos."

Mas Liam parecia não querer ouvir. "É da tua escola?"

"É! Que diferença faz?"

"Então conhece-lo há quê, dois meses?"

Anna detectou o que lhe pareceu ser desdém na voz do rapaz e não gostou nem um pouco. "Onde queres chegar?"

"Anna, eu conheço-te há anos. _Eu _conheço as tuas virtudes. Eu amo-te."

"Vai directo ao assunto, William." Anna tinha agora a certeza que não ia gostar do que ia ouvir, mas ia arrancar os pensamentos dele mesmo que fosse à força.

"Ninguém que te conheça há dois meses pode sentir por ti mais do que atracção, Anna. Não achas estranho que a maioria dos amigos que tens sejam rapazes e que grande parte das raparigas não goste de ti? Sabes porquê? Porque és bonita. É devido a isso que as pessoas se aproximam de ti. Eu, que te conheço a fundo, posso dizer que és uma pessoa fantástica, mas garanto-te que não é essa a primeira impressão que deixas transparecer." Liam parou a sua explicação quando viu a reacção dela. Anna não chorava mas não estava muito longe disso. O que lhe preocupava era que ela não parecia zangada, mas sim magoada.

"O que eu estou a tentar dizer é que tu não és uma pessoa fácil..." ele continuou devagar, desta vez tentando escolher melhor as palavras "Eu levei anos para conseguir amar-te. Não é possível que ele o faça após dois meses. Só estou a tentar abrir-te os olhos..."

"Adeus, Liam."

Quando ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direcção à porta já não ouvia o outro rapaz falar, contudo tinha a certeza que ele não estava em silêncio. As palavras dele entoavam agora nos seus ouvidos impedindo-a de percepcionar qualquer outro som. A sua visão, por outro lado, continuava normal o que a fez ficar consciente dos olhares que se pousaram sobre ela mal entrou em casa de novo. O pai, o irmão, Angelica e Gabriel estavam todos na sala e quer fosse pela conversa que tinham estado a ter, quer fosse pelo estado dela, pareciam tensos.

"O que é que se passou?" perguntou Gabriel já com uma expressão facial menos descansada. Sabia que devia ter-se oposto à ideia de ela sair com o idiota com cara de surfista.

"Podes vir comigo?" pediu ela com uma voz baixa mas firme. "Preciso falar contigo."

Quando ele apertou a mão estendida dela, pôde ver que ela tremia um pouco. Anna levou-o pela cozinha e saíram para o jardim das traseiras onde estariam sozinhos.

"Eu sou difícil?" perguntou a rapariga cruzando os braços e fixando o olhar na relva.

Gabriel já sabia que era por causa de Liam que o humor dela tinha piorado consideravelmente, mas com esta pergunta, a sua curiosidade quanto ao que eles haviam conversado aumentou.

"Como assim?"

"O meu temperamento..." especificou ela, mordendo o lábio na espectativa "Sê honesto, por favor."

"És difícil para quem não saiba lidar contigo." Gabriel pousou as mãos no ombros dela, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima. "Porquê a pergunta?"

Mas ela não respondeu, fez outra pergunta. "Sentes atracção por mim?"

Para Anna era mais difícil falar enquanto mantinha contacto visual, por outro lado, assim mais facilmente poderia dizer se ele estaria a ser verdadeiro ou não.

"Essa é a pergunta mais tonta que me poderias fazer."

Aqui, Anna teve mesmo que desviar o olhar. Seria possível que Liam tivesse razão? "Vais levar anos para me conseguires amar?" ela perguntou num sussurro tímido.

"Enganei-me. _Essa _é a pergunta mais tonta que me poderias fazer. O que foi que aquele idiota te disse para te deixar tão insegura?"

"Vais responder ou não?"

Gabriel pode, então, ver que Anna estava aflita. Foi-lhe difícil crer que ela se deixasse ser influenciada assim tão facilmente, especialmente por uma pessoa que nem amiga parecia mais ser. "Lembras-te do dia em que nos conhecemos?"

Concluindo que ele tentava desviar-se do assunto, Anna virou-lhe costas e olhou para o céu sentindo um nó no estômago. Pelo menos o céu estava limpo, embora o frio e as estrelas, brilhantes...

"Lembro."

"O que se passou nesse dia responde às tuas duas primeiras perguntas, Anna." Gabriel disse isto de um modo suave e aproximou-se dela devagar. Vendo que não se afastava, ele abraçou-a e pousou o queixo do seu ombro. "Lembro-me de pensarque devia ser crime uma pessoa tão antipática ser tão linda."

Recordando o seu comportamento, Anna não pôde evitar sorrir. "Estava nervosa."

"Eu sei, amor. Mas na altura, a primeira conclusão que tirei foi tu não passares duma _snob_. Só ao fim do dia é que comecei a ponderar as hipóteses e que achei o teu comportamento apelativo..."

Mesmo não fazendo barulho Anna conseguiu sentir que ele sorria. "Apelativo?"

"Sim... Depois de saber que íamos ter de nos aturar pensei que ia ser interessante quer tentar dar-me bem contigo, quer irritar-te..."

Anna riu-se "Combinar as duas correu-te bem, hã?"

"Melhor impossível..." respondeu Gabriel, aproveitando a sua proximidade para dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

"Sacana..."

"Eu sei..."

Ao sentir que faltava algo para fazer desaparecer as dúvidas da rapariga (dúvidas estas que Gabriel nem queria saber quais eram), ele fê-la virar-se e olhar para ele. "Quanto à terceira pergunta não ta posso responder... porque não posso garantir que isso já não tenha acontecido. Eu não sei o que sinto, apenas _como _me sinto. Mas assim que eu saiba a resposta, prometo que serás a primeira pessoa a saber."

Face à sinceridade que Anna sentia ser real, ela deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dele e apenas sorriu.

"Se aquele anormal te disse que eu ia demorar anos para te amar, parto-lhe o nariz."

Anna pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou-se ser abraçada. "O que ele disse não importa."

"Bom..."

Vendo que a conversa tinha finalmente acabado, Bóris limpou a garganta e falou. "Meninos?"

"Sim?"

"O jantar está servido."

Depois de anuir e ver Bóris reentrar em casa, Gabriel lembrou-se de algo que decerto requeria grande atenção por parte deles. "Prepara-te porque vais ter de muito o que explicar."

"Como assim?"

"O teu pai já sabe de tudo o que se passou contigo quando esteve em Nova Iorque."

* * *

Se sabia, Anna não daria por isso se Gabriel não lhe tivesse contado. Bóris não mencionou o assunto, contudo, tanto ele como Angelica permaneceram mais silenciosos do que o normal durante o jantar. Velkan ainda tentava puxar um assunto ou outro ('A massa está fantástica, Angelica!'), mas nunca ía longe pois todos se lembravam da conversa que ainda estava para vir.

E a conversa eventualmente veio, quando Anna não aguentava mais a tensão e simplesmente explodiu.

"Por favor, ralhem, gritem, mas falem, pelo amor de Deus!"

Bóris mal se moveu. Continuou a comer a sua sala de frutas pedacinho a pedacinho. "Todos nós já falamos quando saíste. É a tua vez."

"Que queres que diga, pai?"

"Podes começar por explicar por que é que não me contaste que estavas doente e porquê."

"Para te preocupar? Eu tinha a Angelica aqui."

"Mas ela não foi de grande ajuda, foi?"

"E tu também não ias ser. Não me podias ajudar. Ninguém podia."

"A Morgan ajudou." murmurou Velkan "Graças a Deus. Vou amá-la para sempre."

"E se não tivesse ajudado?" perguntou Bóris, pondo de lado a sua sobremesa.

"Ela estaria morta, basicamente."

"Não exageres, Velkan," repreendeu Anna que tinha a certeza que as palavras do irmão tinham impressionado mais a toda a gente na mesa do que a ela. Curiosamente, ela não tinha grande medo da morte.

Embora estivesse profundamente envolvido no assunto, Gabriel não queria intrometer-se no que era uma conversa de família, contudo quando Anna falou, ele não conseguiu evitar contrapor. "Não é exagero, sabes bem disso. Não tens motivos para ser modesta, muito pelo contrário."

"Pronto: nunca senti tanta dor junta em toda a minha vida. Está melhor assim?"

"Isso é verdade?" inquiriu o pai dela, fitando-a. Se ela mentisse, não passaria despercebida.

"É." ela admitiu baixinho "Mas que importa? Já passou."

"Não passou." afirmou Gabriel levemente chateado "A pessoa que provocou isso continua impune."

Aqui, Bóris começou a demonstrar o que podia ser como se sentia: pousou os cotovelos na mesa e esfregou as têmporas continuamente. "Lamento. Lamento isto ter acontecido e lamento ter-vos julgado mal."

Vergonha e arrependimento. Tanto Velkan como Anna tiveram a certeza de ver isso no seu olhar. E embora fossem sentimentos negativos, eles não estavam tristes por ele os sentir. Lá merecer, merecia.

"Isso quer dizer que nós também vamos para París no fim do ano?" perguntou Velkan num tom baixo e muito, muito casual.

"Claro."

"Deus! Se soubesse já tinha falado há mais tempo!"

Bóris logo notou que o filho ficara muito mais animado com esta decisão do que Anna, visto que esta apenas sorrira. Porque seria? Não era aquilo e um pedido de desculpas suficiente para a recompensar?

"Não estás contente?" Como pai, ele nunca fazia este tipo de coisas, mas a noção da possibilidade da morte da filha era aterrorizadora. Bóris Valerious não chorava há dezoito anos, mas Velkan e Gabriel quase haviam conseguido fazer com que isso acontecesse de novo ao contarem alguns dos pormenores do que acontecera com Anna. Naquele momento ele sentia que lhe daria _tudo _o que ela pedisse.

"Estou, sim. Claro." Anna bem tentou, mas não convenceu ninguém, nem a ela própria.

"Há mais alguma forma de eu te compensar?"

"Não, pai, obrigada! Eu estou bem." Realmente ela não se lembrava de nada e mesmo que se lembrasse não ia querer aproveitar-se. Não era da sua natureza, a não ser que fosse algo que ela quisesse _mesmo_. Neste caso, ela não tinha qualquer necessidade. A não ser... "Espera! Tenho sim!"

"O quê?"

Anna mordeu o lábio e entrelaçou os dedos uns nos outros enquanto magicava a ideia _brilhante _que acabara de ter. Nos seus lábios um sorriso começou a formar-se lentamente. "Gabriel, gostas de _Muse_?"

* * *

Sim. Esta resposta deixou Anna em êxtase, Bóris contente por ver a filha animada e Velkan completamente na dúvida. Por alguma razão, não lhe agradava a ideia da irmã passar três dias em outro Estado, sozinha com o namorado.

Quando Gabriel soube a natureza da pergunta, obviamente gostou da ideia. Ia ser bom para os dois passar algum tempo juntos, dado que no dia-a-dia a interacção dos dois não era bem a desejada por ambos.

Anna fê-lo prometer que _pediria _a Jinette para ir, não _informaria_, já que daí coisa boa não viria e ela não queria trazer mais problemas à relação deles. Anna assegurou que mesmo que ele não deixasse, ela própria lhe pediria e em último caso, até o seu pai poderia ajudar.

O principal problema de Gabriel, além de ter de pedir, claro, era revelar a Jinette que ele e Anna estavam juntos. Ele sempre evitava ao máximo falar sobre a sua vida ao pai adoptivo, especiamente coisas importantes como era o caso. Mas se fosse para adquir uma autorização para viajar, Gabriel era capaz de dar o braço a torcer. Ia ser penoso, mas ia tentar.

E tentou no dia de Acção de Graças, aproveitando que tinham de passar cerca de uma hora juntos na viagem de carro até casa de Letizia Viviana, irmã mais velha de Jinette. No entanto, o homem aparentava estar ainda amuado por causa da última conversa deles, o que fez Gabriel mudar os seus planos. Falaria com ele na viagem de volta. Tinha a certeza que passando um dia com a irmã, Jinette ficaria muito mais bem disposto. Letizia tinha esse poder. Ela era uma cinquentona cheia de vida que vivia com o marido Gerald às portas de Pittsburgh, junto da fronteira com Ohio e cujas duas filhas viviam em Itália, o que fazia de Gabriel o filho que ela nunca tivera, mas que amava como tal.

"_Come il mio ragazzo è bello_!" exclamou Letizia Jinette alegremente. Foram as suas primeiras palavras e as que Gabriel iria ouvir várias vezes ao longo do dia. Embora ansiasse pela noite para que pudesse falar com Jinette mais calamamente, ele sabia que as horas iriam passar rápido já que de certeza iria passar um bom bocado.

E passou mesmo. Era sempre uma alegria para ele passar tempo com a tia e este dia não foi excepção. Na realidade, nem sequer queria ir embora quando o sol começou a pôr-se, por mais apelativa que Nova Iorque fosse. Mas agora era em Nova Iorque que ele tinha de concentrar.

Após quase quinze minutos de viagem silenciosa, Gabriel ganhou coragem e falou. "Tenho uma coisa a te pedir."

"Fala." respondeu o outro homem fazendo o máximo para poupar simpatia.

Gabriel reparou nisto e ficou um pouco renitente em continuar. Não imaginava que Jinette pudesse mudar de humor tão rapidamente. Há minutos atrás parecia tão bem disposto... Quando estava prestes a desistir, lembrou-se do que Anna dissera acerca de ser ela a falar com Jinette ou então o pai. Isso ele não queria de maneira nenhuma. Se tivesse que o convencer, seria por ele próprio, por isso ele limpou a garganta e começou por falar sobre algo que achava que Jinette devia ter conhecimento antes de mais.

"Eu ainda não te disse, mas... eu tenho uma namorada."

"Eu sei."

"Sabes? Como?"

"Porque ela disse."

Aqui Gabriel começou a desconfiar. Porque haveria Anna ter contado sem lhe dizer? "Ela quem?"

"A Anna! Quem é que havia de ser? Tens mais?"

"Porque é que ela te contou?"

"Foi num ímpeto de revolta durante a nossa reunião de segunda-feira logo a seguir a tu teres saído. Espero que não seja influência tua."

Gabriel rolou os olhos e pressionou os maxilares uns contra os outros lutando uma resposta. Perguntas era o que ele tinha de fazer. "O pai dela comprou-lhe dois bilhetes para um concerto dos _Muse_, mas o Velkan não quer ir. Posso ir com ela?"

"Tanto me faz."

"É em Nova Iorque. Três dias em Dezembro."

"És maior e vacinado. Fazes o que te apetece."

Esta resposta mexeu com o rapaz mais do que ele esperava. Jinette parecia indiferente ao que ele fazia ou queria fazer. Será que estava a deixar de meter-se na vida dele como ele tanto desejava? Ou será que afinal não desejava?

"Não te preocupes..." começou ele mais relutante em falar "...na altura já estarei em férias."

"Não me preocupo."

Talvez desejasse.

* * *

_"Estás bêbedo?"_

_"Claro que não! Eu não fico bêbedo, fico bem disposto..."_

_Mar não soube dizer o que havia de engraçado naquilo, mas o facto é que aquela resposta arrancou dela uma forte gargalhada._

_"Não tem piada nenhuma!" exclamou Velkan "Tu é que estás!"_

_Mar parou de rir instantaneamente. "Não estou nada!" disse ela ultrajada._

_"Ai não? Quantos dedos vês?"_

_A rapariga olhou para a mão dele à frente da sua cara e não conseguiu decidir-se se via dois, três ou quatro dedos. Assim, chateada, ela puxou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o profundamente. Ele estava demasiado 'não sóbrio' para não ser apanhado de surpresa._

_"Não vejo nenhum, mas sinto dez, com certeza..."_

_Desta vez foi Velkan que se riu, mas não com tanta intensidade. Depois apenas sorriu fazendo questão que ela sentisse cinco dedos seus em cada bochecha. "És tão... loirinha. Queres casar comigo?"_

_Pela segunda vez Mar desatou a rir às gargalhadas. "Estás _tão _bêbedo..."_

_"Isso é um 'sim'?"_

_"Só com uma condição."_

_"Qual, loirinha?"_

_"Estás a ver o Vlad? E a almofada do Vlad? Eu quero aquela almofada."_

_"É só isso?"_

_"É."_

_"E vamos roubar-lhe a almofada?"_

_"Tu queres ter uma noite de núpcias sem almofada, Velkan?"_

_"Ahhhhh, entendi!"_

_"Além disso, ele nem vai dar falta dela, já está a dormir."_

_"Ok, eu vou! E se me perder?"_

_"Grita, que eu vou buscar-te."_

_"Ok."_

_Com algum custo, Velkan levantou-se devagar. Depois de ficar alguns segundos a balançar, ele sentiu-se preparado e começou a sua missão de adquirir a almofada. O primeiro obstáculo foi um corpo estendido, que ele não conseguiu identificar, mas que podia ver ser um rapaz devido à sua estatura. Só esperava não cair em cima dele. Que má impressão ia ele dar à sua noiva... Felizmente, conseguiu passar por ele sem problemas de maior. O segundo obstáculo foi não um, mas dois corpos que estavam encostados um ao outro o que fê-lo ponderar uma estratégia antes de avançar. Das duas uma: ou saltava (o que até ele podia dizer que não era uma boa ideia), ou tentava passar por entre os dois, tentando não atropelar ninguém. A sua prioridade foi não magoar a rapariga, se o rapaz sofresse danos ainda era o menos. Com esta noção na cabeça, ele levantou um pé e pousou no meio das pernas da rapariga. Em seguida, encostou a mão direita à parede que tinha aparecido do nada e avançou com o outro pé, ultrapassando o rapaz por completo. Outra rapariga estava no seu caminho, agora. Pelo cabelo, via-se que era Lee, por quem ele conseguiu passar facilmente pois havia espaço entre a sua cabeça e a mesa de jantar. _

_Finalmente, Velkan avistou Vlad mesmo à sua frente e abaixou-se para reclamar a sua almofada. Desequilibrando-se, ele caiu de joelhos mesmo em cima do cotovelo do rapaz adormecido que gemeu revoltado e rolou para o lado contrário, indo bater com a cabeça no chão._

_Velkan riu-se com esta victória. Nem teria de arrancar-lhe a almofada à força. Vlad oferecera-lha de livre e espontânea vontade. Ao levantar-se, o rapaz elevou o braço esquerdo e mostrou a dita almofada, exibindo-a como se de um troféu se tratasse. Mar, a cerca de três metros dele, começou a bater palmas e a fazerem sinais para que ele voltasse depressa. Mas aí o pobre rapaz viu-se em face ao maior obstáculo de todos, o grande desafio da noite: lembrar-se do caminho que percorrera até ali._

_Depois de ficar alguns segundos a coçar a cabeça e em profundo pensamento ao mesmo tempo que Mar quase roía as unhas de antecipação, Velkan inspirou fundo e começou o percurso de volta à sua noiva._

_Foi demorado, foi penoso, os danos foram muitos, mas no fim ele foi bem sucedido e ganhou a sua recompensa: Mar recolheu-o nos seus braços e beijou-o de novo._

_"Meu herói..." _

_Velkan esboçou um sorriso que não escondia o orgulho e depois guiou-a para baixo, para que pudessem finalmente usufruir do conforto da almofada. Mar, que tanta questão fizera para eles a terem, acabou por pousar a cabeça no peito do noivo, mas ele também não reclamou._

_"Loirinha?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Estás a dormir?"_

_"Não. E tu?"_

_"Também não."_

_"Eu não quero dormir, Velkan."_

_"Porquê?"_

_"Não sei... Não quero..."_

_"Dorme l�, loirinha. Eu estou aqui."_

_"Não, não, não, não quero, quero beber."_

_"Beber mais? Já chega, já bebeste demais..."_

_"Mas tu é que estás bêbedo!"_

_"Não estou nada!"_

_"Claro que estás, senão não estavas aqui comigo."_

_"E tu, estás bêbeda?"_

_"Eu não!"_

_"Mas tu também estás aqui comigo!"_

_"Isso é porque sou desavergonhada por natureza..."_

_"Pessoas desavergonhadas não admitem que o são! É uma regra! Admite, loirinha! Estás bêbeda!"_

_"Pronto, ganhaste. Estou bêbeda."_

_Aqui Velkan pareceu espantado. "Admitiste.."_

_"Que tem?"_

_"Pessoas bêbedas não admitem que estão bêbedas..."_

_"Pára. Estás a baralhar-me..."_

_"Peço perdão, loirinha..." De acordo com a sua voz meiga, ele segurou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador e beijou-a suavemente. Mar suspirou brevemente e em seguida pressionou os seus lábios com mais força, aprofundando o beijo e fazendo com que Velkan respondesse na mesma forma. Eles não sabiam, mas estavam em território muito perigoso. A prova disto veio quando Mar deixou escapar um pequeno mas audível gemido da garganta e moveu lentamente o seu corpo para cima do dele._

_Velkan teve a confirmação do seu estado de embriaguez quando a blusa de Mar começou a ser desapertada e ela teve a confirmação do seu estado quando lhe deu uma permissão silenciosa para tal. Agora encorajado, deixou que as suas mãos deslizassem pelo tronco dela, sentindo a sua pele macia._

_Ofegante, Mar quebrou o beijo e depois de recuperar algum do ar perdido, percorreu o pescoço do rapaz com vários beijos. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar. "Velkan..."_

_Ouvi-la chamar o seu nome deu-lhe ainda mais coragem e serviu para convencê-lo mais ainda que não havia nada de errado naquilo. Mas logo de seguida Mar fez algo que ele não esperava: ela afastou-se completamente dele e começou a abaná-lo. "Velkan!"_

_Isto deixou-o naturalmente surpreso e confuso. Porque fazia ela aquilo?_

_"Velkan, acorda!"_

_Acordar? Mas..._

"Velkan! Acorda, _já_!"

Um sonho. Velkan abriu os olhos de repente e encontrou não propriamente a rapariga que esperava com uma expressão animada no rosto. "Que sonho era esse?"

"Odeio-te_ tanto _neste momento, Anna Valerious!" disse ele entredentes "Não fazes ideia..."

Embora a negatividade da afirmação, Anna desatou a rir-se como não se ria há muito, _muito _tempo.

"Sai daqui!"

"Tu estavas a ter um sonho erótico, não estavas maninho?" perguntou ela cruzando os braços à frente do estômago. O seu riso estava a ser difícil de disfarçar e a situação piorou quando Velkan começou a corar de repente.

"Eu não estava a ter sonho erótico nenhum! Sai daqui!"

"Ok, eu vou. Mas só porque tenho de tomar banho. Já são oito." Anna levantou e abanou a mãos à frente da cara em busca de ar fresco. Depois riu-se novo. "Aproveito e toma um tu também. E gelado!"

Velkan ouviu o barulho da irmã a rir-se durante bastante tempo e quando o silêncio se instalou de novo, deixou-se escorregar para baixo. Estava triste, agora. Mesmo triste.

* * *

"Meninas, eu ia esperar que todos chegassem primeiro, mas eu estou em pulgas, tenho de vos dizer."

"O quê?" perguntou Verona, que já notara o nervosismo de Carl há algum tempo.

"O quê, Carl?" inquiriu desta vez Lee.

"Eu queria falar-vos sobre uma coisa em que tenho estado a trabalhar já há algum tempo," explicou ele muito rapidamente "Neste fim-de-semana acabo-a e na segunda-feira queria mostrar-vos o que era."

"Agora fiquei curiosa..." disse Anna cautelosamente. "Não podes revelar j�?"

"Não, não, não. Segunda-feira. Podem chegar mais cedo vinte minutinhos?"

Quando todas concordaram, Carl sorriu contente. Estava tão ansioso de lhes mostrar a sua nova invenção...

"Bom dia, meninas!" cumprimentou Vlad, que aparentava estar bem disposto. Apressou-se a dar dois beijos em Anna primeiro e depois o resto das raparigas. Já Gabriel fez questão em deixar o melhor para o fim.

Anna olhou para ele na expectativa. Teria ele já falado com Jinette? Teria ele deixado? A rapariga não via a hora de poder estar sozinha para conversarem.

"Que fazem já aqui?" perguntou Vlad sentando-se entre Verona e Lee.

"Foi a Mar que teve um sonho agitado e obrigou toda a gente a acordar com as galinhas como ela..." resmungou Lee cheia de sono "Acreditas que ela apareceu em minha casa às oito?"

"E tu?" perguntou Gabriel a Anna. Olhando para a expressão dele, ela teve a confirmação que eles _iam _para Nova Iorque. Ela teve a certeza. Portanto sorriu um pouco distraídamente. Quando se deu conta do que estava a fazer e que lhe tinham feito uma pergunta, começou a rir.

"Acordei mais cedo por acaso... mas não consegui voltar a dormir porque não consegui parar de rir. O meu irmão também teve um sonho... interessante." Era patético, ela sabia, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de rir.

Gabriel observou-a, mas não a questionou, obviamente. A sua curiosidade, no entanto, faria com que ele o fizesse mais tarde. O que podia ser assim tão engraçado num sonho?

Vlad deu voz a esta pergunta de Gabriel. "Interessante como? O que é tão engraçado?"

Mas Anna não conseguia parar de rir para lhe responder e também não planeava fazê-lo para bem da honra do irmão.

"Onde está ele?" perguntou Verona.

Anna limpou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos e tentou acalmar-se, inspirando fundo. "Ele foi ter com uma rapariga qualquer. Deve estar aí a chegar."

"Que rapariga?" perguntou Mar repentinamente. Nem se dera conta que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto e que, segundo ela, também não queria saber. Quando reparou no que tinha perguntado, encolheu-se um pouco embaraçada, mas esperou a resposta na mesma ansiedade.

Anna sentiu uma perna roçar na sua devagar e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. "É uma colega do clube de Matemática."

"Bem, pelo menos os clubes ainda servem para alguma coisa..." comentou Vlad, aprovando a atitude de Velkan completamente.

"Eu vou subindo," informou Mar, levantando-se da mesa calmamente e deixando metade do seu pequeno almoço à sua frente.

"J�?" perguntou Lee "Deixaste o leite todo..."

"Já são quase nove. E eu... tenho o que fazer. Até já."

Verona abanou a cabeça e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Gabriel. Se a amiga deles pretendia ter passado despercebida, tinha falhado colossalmente.

Para a sua vergonha, Velkan pouco ou quase nada ouvira do que Lindsay lhe explicara. O que era uma pena, visto que ela fora tão simpática a explicar-lhe as regras e o funcionamento do clube, mas a sua cabeça estava em outro lado. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Ou será que havia? Ao entrar na sala a resposta a isto estava em frente ao quadro a rabiscar algo ilegível à distância em que ele se encontrava.

_'Mar - 26/11/04 - 8:56'_

"Mar?"

Quer fosse por reconhecer a voz, quer fosse por assustá-la, Mar deixou cair o giz. Logo a seguir, pegou no apagador e limpou o que tinha escrito sem olhar para trás, ignorando-o completamente.

"Posso falar contigo?" pediu Velkan calmamente.

Quando ela pousou o apagador no seu lugar e se dirigiu para a saída, ele barrou-lhe o caminho num ímpeto, surpreendendo-se a si próprio. "Preciso falar contigo, Mar."

A rapariga olhou para cima furiosa. Ele certamente havia ganho bastante coragem desde o último encontro deles. "O meu nome é Marishka."

Por um momento ele sentiu-se triste pelo tratamento frio que estava a receber. "Sim, a tua mãe ouviu-o num filme e gostou... Muito louca a tua mãe..."

E Mar sentiu-se como se lhe tivessem dado um abanão. Ele lembrava-se daquilo? Tentando a todo custo negar o sentimento de felicidade que aquilo lhe provocou, ela elevou o queixo para recuperar a compostura e conseguiu abrir caminho quando ele não a impediu, desta vez. Mas ele não ele ia desitir: pousou os cadernos na mesa mais próxima e saiu atrás dela.

"Vais obrigar-me a seguir-te pela escola toda?"

"Em último recurso existem sítios onde não poderás entrar."

"Seguir-te-ei para onde quer que vás, podes estar certa disso."

Velkan havia chegado ao ponto em que simplesmente não tinha nada a perder. Isto porque quase nada lhe havia sido concedido. E isso estava agora irritá-lo consideravelmente.

"Q-que estás a fazer?" perguntou Mar quando viu o seu espaço de segurança ser invadido ao ser agarrada de repente.

"O que devia ter feito há _muito _tempo."

E sem que ela tivesse tempo para sequer pensar em fugir, Velkan encostou-a à parede e beijou-a muito pouco suavemente, fazendo com que qualquer pensamento seu, contra ou a favor, desaparecesse sem deixar rasto. Estava completamente desnorteada e a atitude exigente dele só piorava tudo e fazia-a agir do único modo possível a um simples ser humano: render-se completamente e responder com a mesma paixão.

Era isto que ela sempre quisera; que ele tomasse uma acção destas, mas sóbrio. Então porque é que uma pequena parte dela estava a odiar aquilo? Porque é que mesmo pequena, foi forte o suficiente para conseguir fazê-la afastar-se e fulminá-lo com o olhar? Mar não conseguiu encontrar resposta para nenhuma destas perguntas. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tentar defender a sua honra, dando-lhe um valente estalo.

Tentando disfarçar a sua surpresa, Velkan agarrou na mão dela e pressionou o corpo dele contra o da rapariga para prendê-la e evitar outras agressões que pudessem fazer danos mais graves. "Já te vi bater com mais força."

"Cretino!" Que mais podia ela fazer para se proteger? Estava perdida. "Larga-me!"

"Vais ouvir-me primeiro."

"Não vou ouvir nada! Se não me soltares agora, eu grito!"

"Então, grita!" Se Mar pensava que ia vencer sendo teimosa, Velkan podia dizer que ela estava enganada. Não havia teimosia que se equiparasse à dos Valerious. Disso ele estava certo.

Então, Mar começou mesmo a gritar, e alto, contudo ele não demorou muito a tapar-lhe a boca.

"Já que não te consegues comportar como uma adulta e continuas com essa infantilidade, vais ouvir em silêncio." Velkan sinceramente não soube onde foi buscar tanta força de vontade para ser tão autoritário, mas o facto de aquela atitude estar a dar resultado, fê-lo continuar.

Agora furiosa, Mar afastou os lábios e por pouco conseguiu agarrar alguma pele da sua mão com os dentes. Em sinal de aviso, começou gradualmente a mordê-lo. Iria eventualmente soltá-la. Tinha de a soltar...

A este ponto, ele concluiu que afinal a teimosia dela talvez não devesse ser subestimada, mas mesmo assim não ia desistir. Não agora, que tinha ido tão longe.

"Morde o quanto quiseres, mas podes estar certa que a minha mão não vai mexer."

Mar não sabia o sentimento que a governava, agora: se o desespero, se a ira. De qualquer modo, não ia dar o braço a torcer, portanto mordeu-o mesmo, lentamente, esperando, rezando para que ele a soltasse.

Mas ele não soltou. A sua mão começou a tremer e Velkan encostou a testa à parede, contudo a sua mão permaneceu imóvel. Então, Mar sentiu algo que não sentira antes. Os deus dentes perfuraram, enfim, carne e um sabor metálico inundou o seu paladar, fazendo-a pela primeira vez sentir-se mal com ela própria. Assim, soltou-o e desviou o rosto.

"És maluco. Completamente maluco..."

Velkan não se moveu, à excepção da sua mão que se fechou com força, envolvida numa dor fina. "Tu mordes-me e eu é que sou o maluco?" ele perguntou num murmúrio.

Ela era maluca, isso admitia. O que não esperava era que ele também o fosse. Agora um pouco triste e bastante arrependida, Mar não soube o que responder; limitou-se a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele havia ganho.

"O que me disseste foi muito sério." sussurrou Velkan afastando-se um pouco para dar-lhe espaço. Sabia que ela não fugiria mais. "Não vou conseguir e muito menos querer esquecer..."

Mar cerrou os olhos momentaneamente e quando sentiu os olhos dele nela, fitou-o também.

"Não percebo porque te fechas tanto, porque te tentas enganar, mas eu estou farto de ficar de braços cruzados. Não vou desitir de ti, loirinha. Digas tu o que disseres." Achando que a sua mensagem tinha sido suficiente, ele colocou a sua mão limpa na nuca dela e beijou-a suavemente na testa. Agora só esperava que ela deixasse de fugir e pudesse, talvez, dar-lhe uma chance. Só queria isso.

Mar deixou-o afastar-se sem lhe dizer nada. Todo o seu corpo estava inerte, até a sua língua, sempre tão afiada. Ele chamara-a 'loirinha'. Velkan lembrava-se de tudo.

* * *

"Alguém me arranja um lenço?"

"Que te aconteceu?" perguntou Anna, impressionada com o que via. "Estás bem?"

Antes que ela o fizesse, Vanessa, que vira e ouvira tudo abriu a sua mala e ofereceu o seu pacote de lenços.

"Obrigado..." agradeceu Velkan, virando-se para a frente, não querendo dar qualquer explicação à irmã.

"Não me digas que é preciso um pacto de sangue para fazer parte do clube de Matemática?"

Velkan lançou um olhar não muito amigável a Gabriel e disse "Deixem-me sossegado, pode ser?"

"Tens a certeza?"

"Tenho, Anna."

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e o professor Frankenstein entrou juntamente com Mar, que pegou nas suas coisas que ainda estavam na mesa à frente do quadro e sentou-se rapidamente.

"Muito bom dia, meus caros!" cumprimentou Victor, sempre bem disposto. "Hoje vamos falar sobre células animais..."

"Falando em animais, adivinha o que eu comi ontem!" disse Anna em surdina com um sorriso no rosto. "Perú!"

"Muito bem! Estás a progredir..." riu-se Gabriel pegando na mão dela por baixo da mesa. "Eu também comi. E muito bom. A minha tia é um _Ás _na cozinha."

"Crianças da noite!" exclamou Victor de repente e num volume mais alto. "Quão chata é a música que fazem!"

A turma ficou silenciosa devido a confusão. Apenas Carl percebeu. "_Bela_ música, Victor!" corrigiu ele "Quão _bela _é a música que fazem!"

"Poupa a tua sabedoria, Carl," aconselhou o homem. "Referia-me às crianças daqui."

"Oh, Victor, desculpa l�, dá-me um minutinho..." pediu Vlad, que quando não teve resposta, virou-se para trás e dirigiu-se à turma em geral. "Falando em noite, quando é que vamos todos sair? Estão a chegar as férias!"

E Victor presenteou-o com um forte cachaço. "Vira-te já para a frente!"

"Ai, desculpa..." resmungou Vlad massajando a sua abusada parte de trás do pescoço.

"Eu a tentar dar a minha aula e tu vens-me falar em saídas à noite?"

"Tu é que falaste em noite!" defendeu-se Vlad. "O que tem isso a ver com células?"

"Tem a ver que as tuas células daqui a pouco vão até lá fora ver a luz do dia!"

Vlad fez uma careta e afundou-se na cadeira, sossegando por fim.

Gabriel tapou a cara com o livro e tentou rir-se o mais baixo possível. Vlad realmente não existia.

"Sossega, Gabriel!" disse Anna baixinho "Estás muito agitado!"

"É que eu vou três dias para Nova Iorque, sabes? Estou empolgado..."

Anna riu-se silenciosamente e abanou a cabeça. Não havia nada a fazer...

Gabriel mordeu a ponta da língua. Quem o conhecesse bem, podia dizer que era sinal de que ele tinha algo em mente. Para comprovar isto, ele deixou cair o seu lápis. "Caíu..." Em seguida tirou o lápis das mãos da rapariga ao seu lado e largou-o também. "Olha... também caíu..."

Agora Anna estava confusa. Ou não o estava a acompanhar ou ele estava mesmo a precisar de calmantes. Ao abaixar-se para apanhar o seu lápis, Gabriel fez o mesmo e aproveitou a oportunidade para roubar-lhe um beijo. Apanhada de surpresa, Anna bateu com o topo da cabeça na mesa e voltou à sua posição normal completamente corada.

"Gabriel!" repreendeu ela, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para todos os lados. "O que te deu?"

"Uma súbita vontade de te dar um beijo, porquê?" perguntou Gabriel com uma expressão amorosa o suficiente para fazê-la calar-se. "Tens lábios muito fofos, sabias?"

Anna tentou dizer algo, mas desistiu e limitou-se a bater com a mão na testa. Ele era doido. Agora ela tinha a certeza. E um doido que ia para Nova Iorque com ela, o que era muito pior.

* * *

"Mar?"

"Diz..."

"Não imaginas o que eu acabei de ver."

"Pois não..."

"Eu vi o Gabriel e a Anna a beijarem-se, Mar. Juro que vi!"

"No meio da aula, Lee...?"

"_Por baixo da mesa! Eu vi! Agorinha mesmo! Juro!_"

"Porque é que eles fariam isso?"

"Porque estão juntos! E não nos querem dizer!"

"E porquê, Lee?"

"_Sei l�!_"

Mar apoiou a cabeça em ambas as mãos e suspirou. Não queria mesmo nada estar ali. Quando iria aquela aula acabar? Quando iria o dia acabar? Ainda faltava tanto...

"Mar, eu não estou doida. Eu vi mesmo. Eles estão íntimos! A toda a hora!"

"E porque é que só tu vês isso?"

"Porque estou atenta!" respondeu Lee, desesperada.

"Lee, realmente não me apetece falar de beijos, agora. Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?"

"Falar sobre beijos é bom... És doida? Que se passa contigo?" Lee reparara que a amiga parecia meio mal disposta, mas agora via que havia mais qualquer coisa.

E Mar agradeceu que ela finalmente se desse conta disso. Se não falasse em breve, sentia que explodiria. "O Velkan beijou-me," sussurrou.

"NÃO ACREDITO!"

Com esta explosão, metade da turma assustou-se e a outra metaderiu-se.

"ALEERA!" gritou Victor, perdendo a paciência "És tolinha!"

"Victor! Não sabes o que ela me contou agora!" exclamou ela apontando para Mar e começando a rir "É que... finalmente... a Mar aceitou... acompanhar-me numa coisa... que não vos interessa... Não é fantástico?"

"É emocionante, Lee..." concordou o professor anuindo devagar. "O próximo que falar vai para a rua."

* * *

Após um fim-de-semana longe da escola e longe de Velkan, Mar voltou às aulas contra a sua vontade no início da semana seguinte. Para piorar tudo, Carl queria falar com todos logo pela manhã e isso incluía o irmão de Anna também.

Para seu azar, ela foi das últimas pessoas a chegar à cafetaria, o que fez grande parte da atenção virar-se para si, incluindo a de Velkan que a olhou, mas que felizmente não lhe falou.

Estavam já todos à volta de uma mesa e ela fez questão de sentar-se o mais longe de Velkan possível, ou seja à frente dele, o que mais tarde se iria provar ser uma má ideia visto que ficava mais tentada a olhar para ele.

"Bem... já que chegaram todos," começou Carl baixando-se para pegar na sua mochila "queria apresentar-vos..." ele levantou-se e pousou _outro _dos seus aparelhos pulverizantes à frente de toda a gente "...a minha mais recente invenção."

"Que tem dentro?" perguntou Samantha, lembrando-se que da última vez que Carl trouxera um objecto do género, um dos professores tinha adormecido instântaneamente com a cara enfiada num prato cheio de comida.

"Tem uma substância que... bem, como vocês sabem estamos prestes a ter testes... e este é o nosso último ano aqui... e se não tivermos boas notas-"

"Carl, tu tens 'A' a tudo," lembrou Vlad, que não estava a perceber de onde vinha tanta preocupação. "Não podes ir directo ao assunto?"

"Pronto, muito bem! Uma pepita de ouro puro do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos pode ser esmagada e alisada numa fina folha do tamanho de um campo de ténis!"

O rapaz loiro terminou de falar e logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. Todos o olhava agora curiosos, baralhados e em silêncio.

"O que eu queria dizer era que... esta substância serve para desinibir as capacidades de interiorização." explicou ele rapidamente.

"O que quer dizer...?" disse Samuel devagar.

"O que quer dizer que facilita a memorização."

"Ahh, sim... E funciona?" perguntou Gabriel que ainda tinha bastante fé em Carl e nas coisas que criava.

"Funciona, só que o morcego-nariz-de porco é o mamífero mais pequeno do mundo."

Mais uma vez toda a gente se calou e Gabriel segurou nos ombros do amigo "Tu estás bem?"

Carl suspirou saturado e tentou concentrar-se "Peço desculpa. Funciona sim, mas acho que tem um efeito secundário muito esquisito..."

Velkan riu-se. "Sim, já deu para reparar..."

"Eu fico a toda a hora a lembrar-me de coisas estranhas e sinto uma vontade louca de exteriorizá-las, não posso fazer nada para evitar..."

"Mas facilita a memorização mesmo?" perguntou Verona esperançosa. "Acho que esse efeito secundário não é muito mau. Desde que nos ajudasse nos testes..."

"Sim, era fantástico..." concordou Lee.

Carl pegou no seu pulverizador, olhou-o por algum tempo e depois dirigiu-se aos amigos. "Alguém quer experimentar?"

Mesmo com a promessa de Carl de sucesso, quase todos se sentiram um pouco intimidados. Gabriel iria ser o primeiro a oferecer-se, se Anna não tivesse falado primeiro.

"Eu quero." afirmou ela convictamente. Aquilo não podia ser pior do que perder os sentidos, coisa que graças a Carl, já lhe tinha acontecido. Anna queria usufruir, desta vez, de uma substância _útil_.

"Fecha os olhos, então."

Anna anuiu obedientemente, abdicando, assim, da sua visão. Só esperava que o efeito secundário não fosse muito mau. Quando ela sentiu uma substância líquida invadir-lhe os sentidos, a sua primeira reacção foi espirrar. Teve uma breve tontura e teve de agarrar-se à cadeira para não cair para o lado.

Gabriel pousou uma mão no ombro dela e perguntou preocupado "Estás bem?"

"Tonta... só tonta..."

"Anna, olha para mim," pediu Carl ajoelhando-se à sua frente "Quatrocentos e oitenta e sete mais dois mil e sessenta e um mais vinte e três dá um total de dois mil, quinhentos e setenta e um."

"Que estás a fazer?" perguntou Gabriel "Ainda a deixas mais tonta assim. Que fazemos agora? Vamos para Filosofia e depois perguntamos-lhe o que o Jinette falou durante duas horas?"

Anna dirigiu a sua atenção a Gabriel enquanto ele falava e o seu olhar fixou-se nos seus lábios. Havia algo na sua voz, na sua boca, em toda a sua forma, que ela nunca reparara. Estava fascinada. Num ímpeto, ela puxou-o pelos colarinhos e beijou-o, para o choque de _todos_, até dela. Quando se deu conta do que estava a acontecer Gabriel recuou, de olhos arregalados, quase assustado.

"Anna, o que estás a fazer?"

"De-desculpa..." murmurou a rapariga, tapando a boca com uma mão que tremelicava. "Não sei o que me deu..."

Ela beijara Gabriel em frente a todos. Em frente a Vlad. Ao olhá-lo de relance pôde ver que estava no mínimo espantado. Que tinha ela feito?

"Anna, porque fizeste isso?" perguntou Carl cuidadosamente.

"N-não sei... Deu vontade..."

"Estou a ver..."

Anna fitou Carl. Ele compreendia-a. Só ele. Carl era compreensivo. Especial. Como era possível ela nunca ter reparado? Carl era lindo, perfeitopor isso ela curvou-se repentinamente e beijou-o também.

O rapaz deu um pequeno grito de surpresa e afastou-se bruscamente, caindo de rabo no chão.

"Oh, meu Deus, desculpa, Carl!" disse Anna, tapando a cara com ambas as mãos e começando a assustar-se consigo própria. "Eu..."

"É culpa dele!" acusou Gabriel prontamente. "Não tens que pedir desculpa!"

"É..." concordou o tombado Carl, que assentia nervosamente. "Foi culpa minha. Acho que há efeitos secundários... diversos."

Ao contrário do que se podia esperar, Vlad começou a rir. "Que interessante, posso experimentar?"

"Não, não!" disse Carl levantando-se ainda abalado. "Já temos uma pessoa com comportamento alterado com quem lidar. É suficiente. Amanhã veremos o teu caso..."

Anna tinha a cara enterrada nos braços. Tinha agora medo de olhar para as pessoas e fazer uma asneira. Que vergonha sentia...

"Anna..." começou Carl devagar. "O que foi que afirmei há pouco? Lembras-te daquela soma?"

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar e afundou-se na cadeira, fazendo força para não olhar ninguém nos olhos. A soma?

"Quatrocentos e oitenta e sete mais dois mil e sessenta e um mais vinte e três dá um total de dois mil, quinhentos e setenta e um..."

Ouviu-se um _'whoa' _colectivo e até um bater de palmas, que curiosamente não veio de ninguém que estivesse na mesa.

"Prémio Nobel de Matemática, sem dúvida!" exclamou uma voz feminina conhecida. Era uma rapariga loira, magra e cuja expressão irradiava uma fúria que quase era ocultada pela sua atitude torcista e sarcástica.

Brooke Rowles havia regressado.


	18. O Ritual

**HughJackmanFan: **Pity:( I'll translate this one day.

**Placebo:** Eu também acho que o Josh trazia uma tabuleta, sabes. Mas hás de convir que ele não podia causar 'trouble' logo quando aparece, né? (mwahahaha) E este capítulo é mais pequeno, por acaso. Só tem 10.000 palavras!

**gotty:** A Anna é uma tarada! Lá no fundo:P

**Mar: **Obigada! Vou cobrar reviews:P Hmmm... pergunto-me porque é que gostas mais de Mar/Velkan... Bem, sobre o Vlad não me vou pronunciar porque nem quero pensar! Quanto à Verona tens razão, tadinha, tá a ser negligenciada. Vai ter um final feliz de certeza! 'Semi-romance' da Lee? Conheço uma pessoa que te agredia se lesse isso! lol :P**

* * *

**

Capítulo XVIII - O Ritual

Se o anterior comportamento de Anna era querer beijar qualquer pessoa que fizesse o seu coração bater exacerbadamente (por mais esquisito que fosse o motivo), agora o seu sangue virara gelo. Brooke estava de volta. Brooke. Com uma raiva imensa, Anna não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e tinha medo e ao mesmo tempo vontade que ela retribuisse o olhar, porém ela parecia estar mais interessada em olhar para Gabriel.

"Sentiram a minha falta?" perguntou ela friamente continuando com o olhar fixo em Gabriel. Era como se falasse só para ele.

"Não," respondeu Lee. "Isto tem sido um verdadeiro paraíso sem ti."

Mas a rapariga pareceu ou fingiu não ouvir. "Contaste-lhes o que fizeste?" perguntou ela. "Contaste-_lhe_? Tiveste coragem para _isso_?"

Gabriel começou naturalmente a ficar nervoso. Ela não podia contar o que se passara a toda a gente. Ela não podia contar o que se passara a Anna. Notando a sua aflição, Verona tentou ajudar.

"Vai embora, Brooke. Já chega."

Vanessa apareceu do nada e entrelaçou o seu braço no da amiga. "Brooke, vamos embora..."

Mas Brooke não queria embora. Não antes de soltar o que estava preso na sua garganta há dias, libertar o aperto que sentia no coração. Sempre fora tão forte, insensível até, porém Gabriel conseguira finalmente magoá-la, mesmo não tendo sido essa a sua principal intenção. E agora ela precisava de retribuição. Qualquer tipo de retribuição.

"CONTASTE-LHE QUE PARA ME ROUBARES O FEITIÇO TIVESTE QUE DORMIR COMIGO, ESTUPOR!"

Esta explosão trouxe com ela lágrimas de uma frustração e amargura renegadas e uma ira que ela fizera questão de acumular em si para apenas ser exteriorizada no momento certo. E o momento certo foi quando ela viu Gabriel Van Helsing de novo.

A única coisa que fez Anna tirar os olhos da rapariga à sua frente foram as suas palavras. Gabriel tinha feito _o quê_? Ela olhou para ele - todos olharam, aliás - a vontade de beijá-lo tinha sumido, mas Gabriel tinha toda a sua atenção virada para Brooke. Olhava para ela com uma expressão quase tão odiosa quanto a dela.

"Brooke já chega, por favor, vamos..." Vanessa tentou puxar a amiga mas ela logo rudemente se desembaraçou dela.

"QUEM PENSAS QUE ÉS PARA ME USARES ASSIM!"

A este ponto outra pessoa fez a sua aparição ao ver que a situação estava a ir longe demais. Era um rapaz que era estranho a muito poucos.

"Será que não há um ano que deixes de armar um espectáculo para toda a gente ver!" disse ele a Brooke puxando-a por um pulso.

"DEIXA-ME EM PAZ! TU NÃO SABES O QUE ELE ME FEZ!"

"Sei! Toda a gente aqui ouviu, graças a ti! Agora, pára de gritar!"

Quando ele aproveitou o facto de ser mais forte fisicamente para puxá-la para mais longe, Brooke entrou em histeria e começou a bater-lhe para que a soltasse.

"PÁRA!" gritou desta vez ele.

Porém ela não queria e não parou, o que fez o rapaz fazer a única coisa que se lembrou para acalmá-la: esbofeteou-a.

A princípio ela ficou muito quieta, não acreditando que aquilo tinha acontecido, mas em seguida a dor na sua bochecha começou a fazer-se sentir e a sua mão foi ao encontro do ardor que sentia no rosto. Ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima caía, ela fitou o rapaz à sua frente. Porque lhe tinha batido ele?

Sentindo agora um leve peso na consciência, ele suspirou e puxou-a pelo pulso que ainda segurava. "Desculpa..." ele sussurrou, abraçando-a.

Brooke enterrou a cabeça no peito dele, como que para se esconder e começou a chorar.

"Shh, calma..."

"Tira-me daqui, Will, por favor..."

Tentando reconfortá-la o mais possível, ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e abraçou-a com força, mas não o suficiente para magoá-la. Já a tinha magoado o suficiente. "Vamos, então," ele sussurrou carinhosamente. "Eu levo-te a casa."

Will enviou um olhar furioso a Gabriel e eles afastaram-se, então, lentamente, deixando para trás um grupo de pessoas sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

"Tu... dormiste com ela?" perguntou Vlad com uma ponta de acusação no tom. "Porquê? Quando?"

"Bem, a festa acabou," afirmou Verona, levantando-se e fazendo questão de levantar a voz acima da de Vlad. Velkan aproveitou a oportunidade e fez o mesmo, tentando passar despercebido enquanto tirava a irmã dali. Isto porque ele podia ver que ela estava desesperada para sair daquele sítio. E se ele a conhecia bem, para bem longe de Gabriel.

"Não dizes nada!" disse Vlad, mais sério do que o costume. "Que merda foi aquela que ela disse?"

Gabriel não respondeu. Olhava Anna afastar-se com o irmão de estômago torcido. Ele podia ter-lhe contado, tivera a oportunidade. Não era óbvio que Brooke iria contar tudo? Como pudera ter sido tão descuidado?

"Chega, Vlad!" exclamou Verona que começava a irritar-se com a insistência do amigo. "Agora vamos para a aula. Depois falamos sobre isto."

"Anda, Vlad," disse Lee, puxando-o em direcção à saída para o alívio de Verona que queria ficar sozinha com Gabriel. Todos foram-se levantando com o soar da campainha, que neste caso deu-se a entender na altura certa, e rumaram à sala, uns comentando o que havia acontecido espantados com o que tinham ouvido, outros mantinham as opiniões para si em respeito a Gabriel. No fim apenas Verona ficou para trás.

"Não te preocupes, ela vai entender." Verona usava uma convicção na voz que na realidade não detinha, mas não podia deixar Gabriel desanimar.

"Não é justo..." disse ele baixo. "Eu devia ter-lhe contado."

"Verdade. Mas agora não podemos voltar atrás, vais ter de falar com ela e explicar-lhe tudo."

Gabriel anuiu curtamente. "Só espero que ela me queira ouvir."

* * *

"Tu... tu sabias?" Anna sentia as suas mãos tremerem vagamente e o facto de não conseguir mantê-las quietas ainda a irritava mais. 

"Claro que eu sabia, Anna." respondeu Velkan firmemente.

"'Claro'? Que tipo de irmão és tu!" inquiriu a rapariga numa quase exigência. "Quem mais sabia?"

Velkan rolou os olhos demonstrando um pouco de impaciência. Não era óbvio que Gabriel teria contado a todas as pessoas envolvidas, à excepção dela? "A Verona."

Anna anuiu e passados segundos perguntou com um tom amargo "Foram vocês que o aconselharam a fazer isso!"

"Não, a ideia foi dele..."

"E vocês concordaram?" Era difícil a Anna crer que uma pessoa plenamente sã e íntegra como Verona fosse compactuar com uma ideia daquelas. Mas ela só pensava isso de Verona. Dos outros dois rapazes ela já esperava tudo.

"Nós não sabíamos, Anna, ele desapareceu por algumas horas e depois-"

"Não quero saber detalhes, obrigada!" Anna sentia vontade de chorar só de pensar...

"Estás a ser ingrata!" acusou o irmão dela friamente "Se não fosse ele, tu... nem quero pensar..."

Aqui Anna sentiu-se mesmo traída. Como é que ele podia dizer uma coisa daquelas? "E era essa a única saída? Foi só nisso em que ele conseguiu pensar? Comigo ele lembra-se de sonoríferos e com ela lembra-se de _sexo_!"

"Eu sei que deve ser duro, Anna, mas ele não usufruiu do que fez."

"Imagino!" Anna riu-se sem qualquer vontade para tal. "E não era suposto estares do meu lado!"

"Não, mana. Nesta instância, eu estou com ele..."

"Porquê!" perguntou ela quase exasperadamente. No princípio não conseguia entender porquê da atitude 'vira-casacas' do irmão, mas agora tudo começava a tornar-se claro como a água. Velkan era um _homem_.

"Porque eu tenho a certeza que se estivesse na pele dele faria ao mesmo," explicou o 'homem' indo buscar as suas palavras ao mais profundo de si. Era verdade, ele faria tudo para ajudar quem amasse. Todavia, ele sabia que Anna agia da forma que se estava a constatar porque ela era, neste caso, a mais lesada. Em outra ocasião talvez ela partilhasse da sua opinião. Da de ambos os rapazes, até.

"Não quero saber. Não quero falar mais neste assunto," ela murmurou "Quero ir para casa..."

"Não vais nada. Queres dar nas vistas?"

"Eu quero que ele se exploda!" exclamou Anna quando as palavras do irmão começavam a ter um pequeníssimo efeito sobre a sua opinião. Ela detestava quando isso acontecia. Depois fazia-a dizer disparates tal como o último que saíra dos seus lábios. Ela não queria que Gabriel explodisse, tinha a certeza que ia acabar por sentir sua falta.

"Anna..."

"Não, eu quero que o Vlad saiba de tudo e _depois _que ele se exploda!" Mas _mesmo assim _ela não aceitava os factos que acabara de considerar como verdadeiros. Gabriel que explodisse. A tristeza ficava para segundo plano em termos de consideração.

* * *

"Vocês não vão acreditar quem eu acabei de ver lá fora!" disse Lee que parecia estar de nervos em franja. 

Verona esperou que a amiga lhes contasse a fofoquice mais peluda possível, desde que pudesse fazer Vlad esquecer-se do que ouvira, mesmo que só por um tempo. "Quem?"

"A Jones! Aqui mesmo à porta a bisbilhotar! Sabes o que isso significa?"

A rapariga mais velha pousou a cabeça numa mão e fechou os olhos. " Que ela ouviu tudo lá fora. Oh, meu Deus..."

"Boa..." murmurou Vlad "Nem pego sequer no jornal..."

"O pior não és tu!" lembrou Verona começando a ficar preocupada. "O pior é o resto da escola."

"Muito bem. O primeiro que eu vir com esse jornal leva no focinho."

Lee levantou o queixo e franziu o sobrolho antes de falar. "Vocês não vão perguntar o que ela fez quando me viu?"

"O quê?" perguntaram Verona e Vlad em coro.

"Fugiu. Então fui atrás dela e consegui apreender-lhe o bloquinho!"

"Graças a Deus!" exclamou Verona com um alívio sobressaído na voz. "Deixa ver."

"Queima-o!" sugeriu Vlad inclinando a cabeça para ler o pequeno bloco amarelo que Lee pousara à frente deles.

"_'Rowles e Van Helsing juntos de novo?'_" começou Verona a ler "_'Feitiço. De amor?'_ Meu Deus, o que vai ela escrever...?"

"_'Damon, novo candidato?'_" continuou Lee "_'Violência dos futebolistas: Damon."_

"Eu não acredito que aquela coscuvilheira vá atacar os jogadores agora..." disse Vlad.

"Ao menos temos as notas dela," lembrou Lee com alguma esperança de que, talvez, o abalo não fosse ser tão grande.

"Pois, mas eu acho que ela não se ia esquecer de material tão bom."

"Não pego no jornal mesmo..." murmurou Vlad.

* * *

Anna continuava a admitir a ela própria que as palavras do irmão tinham tido um efeito em si, por mais pequeno que tivesse sido, porém assim que ela pôs os olhos em cima do namorado, a sua raiva aumentou de novo. Para seu bem, ele não notou a chegada dela, a sua mente estava longe dali, portanto não foi obrigado a aguentar o seu olhar enquanto ela se aproximava. O que o fez voltar ao planeta Terra foi ouvir o barulho da cadeira a seu lado ser arrastada. Anna parecia calma, mas não o fitou, o que foi mau, mas também bom tendo em conta o constrangimento e vergonha que ele sentia. No entanto ele queria, tinha de saber o tamanho do estrago que tinha feito. 

"Ainda és minha namorada?"

Esta pergunta soou muito pior ouvida do que pensada e Gabriel engoliu em seco quando Anna olhou para ele pela primeira vez. Parecia impressionada.

E estava. Isto devido ao prospecto do que ele havia dito. Depois da surpresa inicial, a sua expressão endureceu. "Não é ao dramatizar que vais marcar pontos."

Gabriel não respondeu. Não tinha argumentos muito menos moral para isso. Anna tinha o direito de sentir-se desiludida, ultrajada, ou o que quer que fosse que ela sentisse, pois ele não conseguiu ver quais sentimentos irradiavam dela, se algum daqueles, se outros, se todos. Ele estava um trapo emocional.

"Estás muito zangada?" perguntou ele cuidadosamente quando induzido pela própria curiosidade e expectativa.

Anna virou-se para a frente e tentou não demonstrar muita importância à pergunta, mesmo quando a resposta preenchia todo o seu pensamento. "Falaremos depois da aula."

"Anna..."

"Depois da aula." repetiu ela firmemente.

"Ok..." Gabriel permaneceu pensativo e depois captou o olhar de Velkan que lhe fez sinal para ter calma. Ele tinha calma. Gabriel era a pessoa mais calma do mundo.

* * *

"Pára de olhar para trás!" 

"Estou preocupado! Olha para a cara dele!" exclamou Vlad em surdina."Não vejo a hora de lhe falar, quero saber o que se passou. Tu sabes? Que história foi aquela de ele ir para a cama com aquela gaja de novo?"

Verona pareceu sem saber o que dizer e quase gaguejou, o que nunca acontecia. Ela sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. "Vlad, é uma história complicada. Deixa-o em paz, por favor..."

"Deixá-lo em paz! Eu sou o melhor amigo dele!" Vlad parecia e estava ultrajado. Não era necessário ninguém contar-lhe nada sobre o amigo. Ele sabia de tudo pessoalmente ou em primeira mão. Ninguém conhecia ou sabia mais de Gabriel como ele.

"Eu sei, mas este é um assunto... delicado." explicou a rapariga tentando escolher as palavras o melhor possível. "Ele não te contou porque não queria que ninguém soubesse. Eu soube por acidente." O que não deixava de ser verdade. Ela só esperava que Gabriel se despachasse a contar toda a verdade.

"Mas saber, o quê!" perguntou Vlad. "Eu ainda não sei nada!"

"Ele vai contar-te, eventualmente," assegurou Verona suavemente.

"Eventualmente!"

"Vlad, por favor, tenta compreender," pediu ela, pousando as mãos nos ombros dele. "Por favor não lhe fales no assunto..."

Não falar no assunto? Como ia ser possível _não falar no assunto_? Fingiria que nada se havia passado? "Mas..." _Mas _Verona era convincente. Porquê pedir com tanto afinco? Como ia dizer que não?

"Ok," concordou por fim "Vou evitar o assunto até ele falar comigo."

Verona sabia que aquilo era injusto. Era injusto por Vlad estar a ser privado de uma data de verdades, e era injusto por ela usar o seu poder especial de persuasão nele. Especial por só funcionar com ele. E por só nele ela tentar usá-lo.

* * *

Jinette não apareceu para a aula de Filosofia o que deixou Gabriel perplexo por não ele o ter avisado que iria faltar. Perplexo mas não surpreso pois desde a semana anterior, Jinette mostrava uma atitude mais fria perante o rapaz. Uma atitude muito parecida com a usual de Gabriel. Todavia ele não estava preocupado com isso, estava mais preocupado com o facto de ir encontrar-se com Anna às escadas do costume. Isto após ser informado disto por uma voz mais fria do que a atitude de Jinette. 

Quando chegou ao seu destino encontrou Anna sentada na terceira escada, um sítio demasiado superior. Eles costumavam ficar bem no fundo onde muito dificilmente seriam vistos. De qualquer modo desta vez não iria haver nada de especial para ver.

"Então," começou ele devagar. "Quão chateada estás?"

Anna queria responder que não estava chateada, que estava furiosa, fora de si, mas isso não era verdade. Uma pequena - muito pequena - parte de si entendia o que ele fizera. Mas isso não ia sair da sua boca. Era mais fácil admitir o seu anterior desejo de explosão do rapaz do que isto.

"Estou desiludida," ela sussurrou. A frieza anterior parecia ter-se evaporado. "É difícil para mim entender ou acreditar que essa tenha sido a tua melhor ideia."

Gabriel apreciou esta mudança de atitude e desceu alguns degraus para ficar ao mesmo nível que ela. "Eu não queria saber se era a melhor ou não. Eu só queria que funcionasse. E funcionou." explicou ele suavemente.

"Mas está errado. É injusto para mim e é injusto para ela."

"Estás com pena dela!"

"Nenhuma rapariga merece ser usada assim, Gabriel. Nenhuma!"

"Eu não acredito no que estás a dizer. Depois do que tudo o que ela te fez...!"

"Imagina como ela se deve ter sentido." Apesar de tudo, continuava a ser uma questão de senso comum. Não conseguia ele ver o errado das suas acções?

"Eu não quero saber!" disse Gabriel um pouco mais alto do que desejava. "Não consigo sentir qualquer tipo de empatia por ela depois de tudo o que fez! Não consigo! E se queres saber, não sinto qualquer tipo de remorso. Se tivesse de fazer tudo de novo, faria. Não te percebo. Primeiro, parecia que estavas com ciúmes, agora estás a defender a causa feminina! Qual delas é, afinal?"

"São ambas, Gabriel. Não entendes?"

"O que eu entendo é que tu não confias em mim."

"E dá para confiar quando tu ages desta forma?"

Aqui Gabriel explodiu, mas não do modo que Anna afirmara desejar. "Eu estava DESESPERADO! Qualquer hipótese para mim, por mais incorrecta que fosse, serviria desde que desse para te ajudar. Devias de dar valor a isso, não aos meios! Foi apenas sexo! Porque é que se dá tanta importância a isso? Porque é que _tu _tens de dar tanta importância a isso!"

"Apenas sexo!" perguntou Anna indignada, levantando-se sem sequer dar conta. "Como podes ser tão _insensível_! Fazer amor é a expressão mais íntima e especial que pode haver entre duas pessoas. _Tem _valor."

"É essa a questão!" gritou ele, sentindo-se desesperado para fazer-se entender. "Eu não fiz amor com ela, foi só sexo! Garanto-te que são duas coisas completamente diferentes a nível emocional! O meu corpo estava lá, mas a minha mente estava contigo o tempo todo. Aquilo não significou nada para mim, mas se tu quiseres dar valor, então dá! Tortura-te o que quiseres, eu vou esquecer porque é isso que ela merece: esquecimento!"

Anna estava agora abalada pelo curso da conversa. Ainda por cima via que estava a perder e ela raramente perdia numa discussão. "Se eu te disser que sou forte, tu não vais acreditar mas é verdade," murmurou ela um pouco tristemente "Desde que te conheci tudo o que faço é chorar. Eu não preciso disso, destes problemas. Eu sou feliz. Tenho um pai e um irmão que são a minha vida..." Ela parou de falar e tapou o rosto com as duas mãos, admitindo que mais não era necessário ser dito. Já falara demais.

Quando a assimilação daquelas palavras terminou, Gabriel assentiu lentamente, mesmo que ninguém estivesse a ver o gesto. Sentiu uma certa falta de ar, embora se encontrasse ao ar livre e em seguida falou. "Lamento fazer-te chorar."

E desapareceu.

Anna esperou algum tempo para que ele se afastasse o suficiente. Depois chorou.

* * *

Ela era bonita, ela era popular, ela era invejada por muitos, mas tudo isto pelos vistos não era suficiente para fazer um rapaz interessante aproximar-se dela, portanto ela tratou de arranjar também um corte de cabelo novo, que certamente iria impressionar. 

A primeira victima desta mudança foi Vlad, que paralizou assim que a viu.

"Lee?" perguntou ele boquiaberto. "Onde está o resto do teu cabelo?"

Lee, a ruiva mais ruiva da escola tinha dado fim aos seus longos caracóis sedosos. Ruiva a rapariga continuava, mas o seu cabelo, agora temporariamente liso, terminava nos ombros. Embora tivesse derramado algumas lágrimas ao despedir-se da sua imagem de marca, o seu espírito continuava com o mesmo vigor.

"No lixo, estou certa," ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros como se não se importasse. Na verdade, o cabelo estava em sua casa, escondido e embalado, mas isso ela não ia revelar.

Vlad estendeu as mãos expressivamente e depois encolheu-as à frente da boca. Estava visivelmente abalado. "_Porquê?_"

"Estava farta dele. Queria algo mais... moderno."

"Farta?" perguntou Vlad baixinho. "O teu cabelo era a oitava Maravilha do Mundo, Lee."

"Não adianta chorar sobre leite derramado, Vlad, " afirmou a rapariga, escondendo muito bem a sua própria sensibilidade quanto ao assunto. "Ele foi-se. Aceita os factos."

Vlad baixou o olhar e sentou-se na sua mesa, vencido. Ele tinha a certeza: o trauma não passaria. Nunca mais ia ser o mesmo.

Prestando pouca atenção ao estado do rapaz, Lee pegou no pulso de Mar e arrastou-a para fora da sala. Queria aproveitar o seu intervalo para exibir o seu novo penteado. Quanto mais cedo _ele _o visse, melhor.

* * *

Com o decorrer da semana, Carl havia experimentado a sua substância em mais três pessoas e mais três tipos de efeitos secundários haviam surgido. Vlad tornava-se um verdadeiro _gentleman_, Mar dava gargalhadas a torto e a direito, e Lee dizia exactamente o contrário do que pretendia. Foi a Carl que Vlad atribuiu a culpa pelo facto de Lee ter cortado o seu precioso cabelo. Segundo ele, fora sob o efeito da sua 'invenção do inferno' que ela se dirigira ao cabeleireiro. Ela queria o _contrário _de cortar o cabelo curto! Contudo, toda a gente sabia que a rapariga havia estado plenamente ciente das suas acções. 

Visto que Mar e Lee tinham desaparecido para mostrar não se sabia o quê a alguém, Verona estava desaparecida, e Gabriel se encontrava indisponível como sempre nos últimos dias, Vlad desatou a amaldiçoar Brooke que, embora tivesse estado sossegada desde a sua última crise de histerismo, ele tinha a certeza que era a culpada do aborrecimento que estava a ser a sua semana. O que era mau, dado que ela antecedia uma semana de testes. Precisava de algo para se animar antes de um fim-de-semana que ia ser dedicado ao estudo. Precisava... do Ritual.

Então tratou de convencer as raparigas (que eram mesmo os únicos elementos que realmente lhe interessavam neste caso) a ficarem na escola na quinta-feira de tarde, enquanto que aos rapazes informou vagamente o que tinha em mente. Mar argumentou contra, referindo que o Ritual era feito apenas três vezes por ano e que a hora do primeiro ainda não havia chegado, porém Vlad não demorou a frisar que quer ele acontecesse antes ou depois dos testes era quase a mesma coisa. No fim, todos concordaram que o 'evento' aconteceria naturalmente quando tivessem tempo e não viriam para a escola de propósito para o efeito.

Para espanto de alguns, o professor Firth faltou no dia seguinte, o que foi uma grande coincidência e fez mesmo alguns pensarem que Vlad teria feito algo ao professor de Matemática de propósito. Não tinha, claro, mas a sua má reputação precedia-o e nem mesmo os seus mais próximos amigos deixaram de desconfiar dele. Carl chegou mesmo a perguntar mais de uma vez se o rapaz tinha a certeza de não ter ligado para casa do professor a avisar que havia uma ameaça de bomba na escola. Carl era irritante por vezes, Vlad achava.

"Como assim não queres jogar?"

"Não quero e não quero. Ponto final." E teimoso.

Vlad tentou chamá-lo à 'razão'. "Carl, tens de perder esse teu medo de encarar o sexo feminino."

"Enca... Vlad estás a falar de quê?"

"Raparigas!"

"Aí é que está a questão! Eu só quero uma e já a tenho! Não farei mais parte desse jogo estúpido!"

E a discussão instalou-se. Vlad não acreditava em Carl e Carl afirmava que ele conhecia-o muito menos do que pensava. De um certo modo era difícil acreditar em Carl neste caso, visto que ele assegurava ter uma namorada que nunca ninguém vira e de quem nunca havia falado.

"Parem com isso," disse Mar enquanto tentava equilibrar o seu telemóvel em pé. A conversa começava a aborrecê-la. "Se ele tem ou não, não é da nossa conta."

"É da nossa conta quando ele está a mentir!" acusou Vlad já irritado.

"_Eu não estou a mentir!_" gritou Carl, levantando um dedo que tremia de raiva e nervosismo. "Tu já a viste!" exclamou ele, virando-se para Gabriel. "A Miranda. Fomos a tua casa perto do Halloween. Lembras-te?"

Sem se dar conta, Gabriel deslizou para baixo no seu sofá. Ele lembrava-se muito bem de Miranda. Como não? Era aquela rapariga - linda rapariga, aliás - namorada dele? Gabriel assentiu devagar, tentando não deixar passar a sua desconfiança.

Vlad coçou o seu queixo, não tendo o mesmo cuidado de Gabriel. "Viste-os beijarem-se?" Ele perguntou ao amigo.

Todos olharam para Carl e viram os seus olhos quase brilharem com tanto ultraje, depois fizeram o mesmo a Gabriel, que abanou a cabeça. "Não."

"Era aquela rapariga muito loirinha que estava contigo na festa do Halloween?"

A menção da palavra 'loirinha' fez Mar olha para cima de repente, mas logo ela voltou a sua atenção para o que estava a fazer. Especialmente por ter sido Velkan a falar.

"_Sim!_" exclamou Carl muito aliviado. "A minha Miranda!"

"Então eu vi," assegurou Velkan, satisfeito por poder contrariar Vlad.

"Como podes ter a certeza? Estavamos todos mascarados," lembrou Vlad, não fazendo questão de poupar arrogância. "E desde quando é que estiveste cá nesse dia?"

"Não demonstras grande inteligência ao contestares a minha presença logo após referires que estávamos todos _mascarados_. O Carl era o bobo, eu era-" Velkan parou de falar mesmo a tempo e automaticamente tentou pensar num disfarce ao mesmo tempo que rezava que Anna e Gabriel não dissessem nada contra.

"Um prisioneiro com uma bola estúpida presa ao pé que provocou uma data de tropeções a muita gente," completou Anna a quem a atitude de Vlad também já começava a irritar. "Achas que eu ia sem o meu irmão? Ou também vais duvidar que estive lá?"

Velkan engoliu em seco e com muita dificuldade ao ouvir o telemóvel de Mar cair ao chão. Após pensar apropriadamente, concluiu que não havia nada de mal em ela saber. Além disso, aparentemente ela lembrava-se dele e isso não tinha mesmo nada de mal.

Se Anna não tivesse sido tão hostil, talvez Vlad tivesse lembrado que Carl podia ter arranjado qualquer rapariga, mas assim ele manteve-se calado.

"Sinto que estarei a traí-la se jogar a isto." explicou Carl, mais tranquilo por ter sido salvo de ter de passar por mentiroso.

"Não precisas de explicar nada, se não quiseres jogar pronto, ponto final," disse Gabriel. "Eu também não jogo."

"Porquê?" perguntou Lee. "Também tens alguém a quem dever fidelidade?"

"Eu tenho a quem dever fidelidade," afirmou Anna secamente. "E vou jogar."

Gabriel semi-cerrou os olhos e fitou Anna, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo antes que ele tivesse de trocar alguma ideia através de palavras. Quando ela não o fez, ele teve a certeza de estar a ser provocado.

"Isso realmente mostra que _és _fiel." comentou Gabriel sarcasticamente. Como podia ela jogar quando ele não jogava por causa dela?

"Eu sou. Não posso é assegurar o mesmo dele." Anna realmente não queria dizer tal coisa, sabia que era cruel e arrependeu-se amargamente. Pelo menos até ouvir a resposta de Gabriel.

"Se duvidas tanto dele se calhar não deviam estar juntos!"

"Se calhar não mesmo!"

Anna mordeu a língua com força suficiente para prevenir que se emocionasse mais do que o necessário. Porque é que ele tinha dito aquilo? Porque é que ela tinha de ter respondido? Porque é que ela tinha _sempre _que responder?

Ambos calaram-se plenamente cientes que tinham ido longe demais e Lee olhou ambos incrédula. Eles não se davam conta de como eram _óbvios_?

"Então," disse Velkan de repente chamando a maior parte da atenção a si. "Como se joga?"

Felizmente a pessoa mais importante deu-lhe atenção.

"Não é preciso explicação," disse Vlad, contente por finalmente começarem. "Nós começamos e vocês vêem."

"Eu começo," informou Verona, pegando no telemóvel que serviria para o jogo. A rapariga estava também ansiosa que aquilo começasse. Ela podia dizer que era a pessoa mais informada da mesa, visto que sabia exactamente porque a razão pela qual Mar estava agora muito encolhida, Anna mais quieta do que o normal e Gabriel como se tivesse levado um valente abanão.

A rapariga mais velha da turma pousou então o aparelho que tinha nas mãos no centro da mesa e antes que pudesse começar, Samuel impediu-a.

"Espera," ele pediu e em seguida voltou a cabeça para trás "Frank?"

Frank estava sentado num dos sofás no fundo da sala muito quieto e como sempre sozinho. Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o seu nome. Não respondeu.

"Queres jogar?"

Frank permaneceu na mesma posição e a sua expressão de surpresa não foi vista por ninguém. Mais uma vez não deu uma resposta.

"Podia ao menos dizer alguma coisa..." comentou Samuel, desistindo e virando-se de novo para frente. "Começa lá."

E Verona começou. Fez o telemóvel rodar e ele rodopiou algum tempo até parar com a parte superior virada para Lily. Verona repetiu o gesto até seleccionar mais duas pessoas. Chloe e Gabriel.

Ao ver isto o rapaz olhou para cima e fitou Verona. "Eu jogo."

A rapariga anuiu em acordo. "Então a Lily começa."

Mas antes da Chloe começar, houve outra interrupção.

"Perdoa não ter respondido."

Era Frank. Samuel quase fez uma careta por ser tratado com tanta formalidade, mas já estava habituado a ouvir coisas do género aquando das raras ocasiões em que Frank abria a boca.

"Senta-te," ofereceu Samantha amigavelmente, dando-lhe espaço ao seu lado. Ele não respondeu e obedeceu tentando ficar o mais longe da rapariga possível.

"Já pensaste?" perguntou Verona a Lily, que assentiu de imediato.

"A Chloe vai dizer qual é a equipa preferida de futebol do Gabriel."

Chloe pensou durante algum tempo e depois respondeu, não muito segura de si. "Pittsburgh Pirates..."

"Não! Pittsburgh Steelers! _Toda _a gente sabe disso!"

Gabriel suspirou aborrecido. Sim toda a gente sabia, incluindo Chloe. Ele _tinha a certeza_.

"Então..." começou Lily com um sorriso maldoso. "Quero que grites durante três segundos."

"Três segundos?" perguntou Chloe com relutância. A sala não estava tão vazia quanto isso, mesmo quando estavam em altura de aulas. Vendo que quanto mais pensava, mais tempo perdia, ela afundou-se no seu lugar e começou a gritar bem alto. Por trás do balcão várias cartas voaram e um dos empregados quase caiu do seu lugar. A maioria das pessoas olhou para o sítio de onde vinha o som, surpresas e quem estava na mesa apenas riu-se.

"Meninos!" gritou um dos empregados assustado. "O que se passa?"

Foi Velkan que respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se ria. "Ela... viu uma aranha horrível agora mesmo a fugir para debaixo do sofá. Coitadinha..."

Ao que Chloe assentiu de imediato para dar-lhe apoio e não ser expulsa dali. O empregado abanou a cabeça desagradado e ajoelhou-se para se juntar ao amigo na tarefa de recolher todas as cartas caídas.

"Que vergonha!" murmurou Chloe que em seguida fitou a sorridente Lily. "Beija-o. Nível III."

"Começamos bem!" comentou Vlad de imedidato.

Anna lançou um olhar mortífero a Chloe, que olhava para Lily, que olhava para Gabriel, que olhava para Anna. Com tantos olhares era Velkan quem mais sofria com as unhas da irmã cravadas da mão.

"Nível III?" perguntou Lily à amiga. "Tu podias ter gritado por dez segundos, sabes?"

Lee rolou os olhos. "Deixemo-nos de cinismos pode ser? Até parece que vai ser algum sacrifício..."

"Há algum problema?" perguntou Lily timidamente após ignorar o comentário de Lee.

"Não," respondeu Gabriel. "Problema nenhum."

Problema nenhum. Ouvir isto fez Anna querer pegar no telemóvel e atirá-lo à cabeça dele. E dela. Não teria pena de nenhum dos dois. Nem do telemóvel, que avaliando bem a situação, era o culpado de tudo.

Então beijaram-se. O que parecia uma óptima ideia para se fazer valorizar aos olhos de Anna acabou por ser uma má experiência. Ele conseguia sentir claramente o olhar dela a penetrar a sua figura e sentiu-se muito, muito mal. Ele não tinha culpa, isso sabia, até porque também Anna poderia ter de fazer o mesmo com outra pessoa, mas agora ele estava arrependido de ter concordado jogar.

Para Anna o tempo parecia não passar e ela eventualmente desviou o olhar. Verona sorriu-lhe e ela podia ver palavras escritas no seu olhar. _Aquilo não significa nada_. Mas para ela significava. A mão de Velkan não era mais abusada pois Anna já não estava irritada, estava triste. E isto foi a primeira coisa que Gabriel notou assim que o beijo terminou e ele se sentou. Tinha medo de imaginar quão desapontada ela estaria com as suas palavras e acções.

Lily sentou-se também, corando terrivelmente e Vlad sorriu. "Próximos!"

E o próximo foi ele, que decidiu perguntar a Velkan a cor preferida de Verona. Para ele, aquela não ia ser uma pergunta fácil, já que Verona não era grande fã de cores e, consequentemente, não falava em cores. Velkan, no entanto, não precisou de ter ouvido palavras para basear a sua resposta.

"Azul?"

Verona sorriu, agradavelmente surpresa. "Como sabes?"

Velkan encolheu os ombros e esticou-se para pegar no pulso da rapariga onde ela tinha uma pulseira azul claro. "As tuas roupas... sei lá..."

Vlad cruzou os braços visivelmente insatisfeito e Velkan reparou, como bom observador que provava ser.

"Vais para a porta e dás um apalpão à primeira pessoa que entrar," instruiu o rapaz mais velho do grupo com alguma maldade na voz. "Pessoa, Vlad, rapariga ou não."

Após ganhar coragem e depois de fazer uma força enorme para não dizer nada desagradável a Velkan com medo de ele acrescentar algo ao seu castigo, Vlad levantou-se, percorreu a sala e subiu até à terceira escada junto à porta. A sua boa reputação estava morta se um rapaz entrasse por aquela porta. A única coisa que o reconfortava era que, além da reputação, também o infeliz que se aventurasse por ali também estaria.

Após minutos de espera, Vlad viu pelo vidro um casal dirigir-se a si e ele rezou, literalmente _rezou_, que o rapaz fosse um cavalheiro e a deixasse entrar primeiro. O rapaz notou a expressão de medo de Vlad, franziu a testa curioso e abriu a porta um pouco relutantemente. O coração de Vlad começou a bater desmesuradamente e ele fechou os olhos não querendo ver a sua sorte.

"Estás bem?" perguntou-lhe o que lhe pareceu ser pela voz, a rapariga. Vlad abriu um olho devagar e viu a rapariga à sua frente e o rapaz ao seu lado esquerdo, querendo dizer que ela havia, pois, entrado primeiro.

Com um audível suspiro ele invadiu o espaço pessoal do ser à sua frente e apalpou-lhe o rabo sem qualquer pudor. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno grito devido à surpresa e Vlad viu-se ser encostado à parede.

"Que pensas que estás a fazer!" exigiu o rapaz que nem queria acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

Do mesmo sítio de onde se ouviam várias gargalhadas, vieram apelos urgentes e Samuel apressou-se a explicar o sucedido. O rapaz largou Vlad ultrajado e depois de pôr um braço nos ombros da rapariga, eles afastaram-se com o intuito de encontrarem uma mesa de vago. Vlad sorriu e quando viu a rapariga olhar para trás, piscou-lhe o olho. Ela olhou para a frente rapidamente e sorriu também, pondo uma mão no seu coração saltitante. Vlad Dragulia tinha acabado de a apalpar. As amigas iam morrer de inveja!

No fim tudo tinha valido a pena portanto Velkan não foi muito massacrado quando Vlad voltou para o seu lugar. O prémio do rapaz mais velho foi abraçar Verona, o que ele fez sem hesitações. Nunca que Vlad ia escolher algo mais ousado para a _sua _Verona.

"Qual é a disciplina predilecta dele?" perguntou Samuel minutos mais tarde, após pensar acerca duma pessoa de quem ele conhecia exactamente nada.

Anna olhou atentamente para Frank tentando lembrar-se das aulas. "Eu acho... Ciências."

"Sim..." concordou ele segundos depois. "Ciências."

"Podes dar-lhe um beijo na cara, Anna." informou Samuel.

A rapariga franziu a testa pois até àquela altura o castigo viria sempre antes. Em seguida, aproximou-se devagar de Frank com medo de assustá-lo e deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha. "E tu," ela disse a Samuel com um sorriso, após algum tempo sem expressão no rosto. "Vais dar um beijo na bochecha de um dos funcionários ali."

"Estás a brincar, claro." disse o rapaz rindo-se.

"Não. O funcionário fica à tua escolha."

Samantha tapou a boca para não rir-se alto. Não podia desmoralizá-lo. "Força, amor!."

Samuel cerrou os olhos e benzeu-se. Era a última vez que ele fazia parte do 'Ritual'. Em seguida, levantou-se, caminhou até ao balcão vagarosamente (já que não tinha pressa para beijar ninguém) e explicou a situação aos dois homens que prosseguiam com o seu jogo de _poker_. Enquanto que um deles torceu o nariz face à questão de ser beijado por um adolescente _homem_, o outro mais velho até achou piada ao jogo e no fim ofereceu a sua bochecha de bom grado.

Embora a simpatia, Samuel voltou para a mesa um pouco abalado com a experiência, o que fez Samantha compensá-lo com um beijo em cada bochecha.

Quando o telemóvel começou a rodar de novo, Anna pousou a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Seguindo o movimento com o olhar ela viu o aparelho a perder velocidade até que finalmente parou exactamente direccionado ao seu rosto. Carl e Gabriel tinham acabado de ser selecionados, o que constituía um problema para Anna, pelo menos na sua opinião do momento. Querendo por um lado fugir, ela desencostou-se e frisou que devia ser Velkan a jogar e não ela.

"Assim não tem piada," contestou Lee. "Três rapazes não dá. Vá lá, Anna, o telemóvel apontou para a tua cabeça. Ela é mais importante do que o ombro do teu irmão."

Deste modo, ela não pode dizer não, mas já sabia que havia de correr tudo para o mal. A pergunta seria sobre ela e não havia maneira no mundo de Gabriel não conseguir fazer uma pergunta que Carl não soubesse responder, a não ser que Gabriel quisesse que Carl aceitasse. Ela esperava que sim, mas francamente achava que era mais fácil porcos voarem. Ela olhou para Gabriel e logo desviou o olhar já que ele também olhava para ela. Pensava numa pergunta. Queria mesmo ter um prémio e não um castigo por mais chateada que ela ficasse depois.

"Carl," começou ele. "Qual é o nome original do cão da Anna?"

Esta fechou os olhos momentâneamente e a sua perna começou a dançar sem parecer querer parar. 'Maldito! Maldito! _Maldito!' _

"É _Boppy _não é?" perguntou Carl.

"É?" perguntou Gabriel, farto de saber que a resposta era negativa.

"Não," admitiu Anna baixinho.

"Qual é, então?"

"Não interessa. Mas não era _Boppy_."

Se Gabriel estava contente com o seu feito, não o demonstrou. Em vez disso, informou ao seu amigo do seu castigo. Carl teria de gatinhar até onde estavam duas raparigas e chateá-las até elas o mandarem embora. Por azar (ou sorte), elas não o fizeram. Isto porque Carl fez questão de explicar a razão pela qual se arrastava pela sala de convívio como um maluquinho. Elas pareceram achar aquilo engraçado e riram-se uma para a outra, achando Carl uma fofura de rapaz. A 'fofura de rapaz' corou e explicou também como o seu 'castigo' terminaria.

"Então tens de ir embora?" perguntou uma delas. "Vai lá, mas podes voltar se quiseres!"

Carl agradeceu e gatinhou de volta até à mesa ao mesmo tempo que ponderava o convite, porém lembrou-se da sua Miranda e pôs a hipótese de lado.

"Foi divertido," afirmou ele, mesmo quando se riam. Em seguida, olhou para os companheiros do grupo do momento e pensou em algo que Gabriel pudesse fazer. Visto que Carl não gostava da ideia de coisas muito ousadas, decidiu designar algo que ele considerava leve, mas não sem importância como ele tinha a certeza que Gabriel não ia gostar.

"Bem, tu vais..." Ainda em dúvida ele aproximou-se de Velkan e disse-lhe algo ao ouvido.

"Claro que não tem nada de mais!" assegurou este bem alto. "Vais morder-lhe o lábio," explicou depois a Gabriel.

Assim que Anna pousou os olhos em Carl, ele desejou ter tido uma ideia melhor. Pelos vistos ela não tinha gostado da ideia.

"B-bem... eu posso pensar em outra coisa!"

"E o cinismo continua..." comentou Lee num tom quase musical.

"Não é cinismo!" contrapôs Anna, enfrentando-a. "Porque é que pensas que todas as raparigas morrem de vontade de estar com ele? Eu disse que tinha namorado, lembras-te?"

"Tu concordaste em jogar!" acusou Lee. "E eu duvido que o teu namorado se importe!"

Era o fim da linha. A isto Anna não podia responder sem se revelar ainda mais. Os seus pulsos fecharam-se com força e ela manteve-se em silêncio, furiosa.

"Não é assim tão mau," tentou Verona calmamente. "Nem beijo é..."

Anna limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

Com um suspiro Gabriel levantou-se com o intuito de reclamar o seu prémio. Prémio sem dúvida. "Podes ao menos levantar-te?"

Contra a sua vontade ela fez isso, mas esperava que ele se sentisse completamente renegado. Mas ele não se sentia. Sabia que lá no fundo ela só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, tal como ele. "Qual deles?" ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Qualquer um!" Aquilo estava a matá-la, ele conseguia sentir, por isso quase sorriu. Devagar ele aproximou-se e no último segundo pareceu indeciso, propositadamente para a chatear, quando já havia escolhido o superior, o seu preferido. Em seguida mordeu-o lenta e suavemente, esperando irritá-la ainda mais. Era preferível vê-la irritada a vê-la triste.

Sentindo-a tremer, ele quase sorriu de novo, vendo que a rapariga não estava irritada, nem triste, mas nervosa, o que ainda era melhor.

Quando a 'tortura' terminou, Velkan olhou para Verona e ambos sorriram, pensando exactamente a mesma coisa. Com Anna visivelmente furiosa com aquelas práticas, qualquer evidência seria afastada de Vlad. Por outro lado, era boa ideia as pessoas começarem a habituar-se a vê-los juntos, especialmente Vlad.

E habituada, ou pelo menos espantada toda a gente ia ficar de certeza. Isto porque o próximo grupo a ser seleccionado foi Lee, Anna e Gabriel, o que foi um grande problema. Para Anna não podia ter sido pior. Assim, os seus nervos puseram-se em franja mesmo antes de Lee abrir sequer a boca. Ela ia tramá-la. Tramá-la bem. E Anna não poderia reclamar.

"Anna," disse Lee, começando a bater com os dedos na mesa como que se pensasse numa pergunta difícil. Não pensava. "Qual é a raça da cadela do Gabriel?"

Como se toda a gente não soubesse!

Anna hesitou, naturalmente. E se mentisse? Não podia. Toda a gente sabia que ela sabia. "Labrador..." respondeu ela baixinho.

"Oh... perdi..." murmurou a ruiva. "Qual é o meu castigo?"

E Anna estava prestes a saltar ao pescoço da rapariga. Como podia ela falar em cinismo quando estava ela a ser a mais cínica, agora? Mas não se ia ficar a rir, Anna assegurou isso a si própria. Se o seu prémio iria ser, obviamente pesado, então o castigo de Lee ia ser muito pior.

"Muito bem," disse Anna de queixo erguido. "O teu castigo vai ficar para o intervalo." Quando Lee pestanejou, confusa ela prosseguiu. "Vais para a casa de banho dos rapazes dar instruções."

Quase todos riram com tal castigo e uma das excepções foi, claro, a castigada. "Instruções?"

Lee pareceu preocupada, mas logo se recuperou, ou pareceu recuperar. "Ok," ela concordou. Não podia ser mau de todo, até podia ser divertido. "Eu vou." Em seguida ela consultou o relógio. "E vocês vão para aquele sofá ali... e durante os vinte minutos que faltam para o meu castigo, vão fingir que são namorados."

"_Como?_" Anna sentiu-se ficar sem cor de repente.

"Exactamente o que ouviste. Vai ser divertido, vais ver."

Anna sempre notava algo parecido com maldade sempre que Lee falava com ela. Havia sempre uma insinuação, uma provocação e isso aconteceia porque Anna tinha o que esconder dela. Perguntou-se se as coisas iriam mudar no dia em que pudesse ser totalmente transparente...

"Eu não vou fazer isso."

Lee arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Porquê, tens nojo dele?"

"Claro que não..." disse Anna entredentes._ 'Ele é meu namorado, idiota!' _

"Então não vejo onde esteja o problema..."

Anna via a discussão passar e ela a perder argumentos. "Tu não dizes nada?" ela perguntou ao irmão, que teve vontade de rir com a aflição _desnecessária _dela.

"Bem, aquele sofá..." argumentou ele apontando para o que estava em frente ao que Lee indicara "...é _bem _maior..."

A boca da rapariga abriu-se em descrença pela traição do próprio irmão e Gabriel fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez. "Sinto-me rejeitado."

"_Óptimo!_" Anna ergueu-se e cruzou os braços _vagamente _amuada.

"Óptimo?" inquiriu Gabriel com um tom baixo e cauteloso. "Vais agredir-me?"

"Não. Quero trocar umas ideias contigo."

"Só ideias?" perguntou Lee casualmente. Anna preferiu não responder. Em vez disso pegou num braço de Gabriel, que entretanto se havia levantado, e puxou-o para longe.

Vendo-se perto de um dos sofás, ele sentou-se e puxou Anna para baixo. Ela levantou-se contrariada e logo a seguir viu-se ser puxada para baixo de novo.

"Senta-te!"

"Odeio-te!"

"Não odeias nada..."

"_Odeio!_"

"Tu adoras-me!"

Quando ela se preparava para negar, notou algo esquisito, um silêncio fora do normal e a sua cabeça inclinou-se para o seu lado direito. "_O QUE FOI?_"

Os colegas de turma automaticamente se viraram para a frente e prosseguiram o jogo, mas não sem a casual espreitadela de vez em quando.

"Jogo estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!" Anna quase se sentia fumegar. "E chamam a isto _Ritual!_"

"É uma tradição de há vários anos." Gabriel pusou as mãos nos ombros dela e quase lhe deu um abanão. "Porque é que estás tão chateada?"

"Porque toda a gente está de olho em nós e eu podia ter de fazer isto com outra pessoa!" Não era óbvio?

"Mas sou eu, amor!"

"Não-me-chames-isso!" ordenou ela, batendo-lhe nas mãos para que a soltasse. "Vai ficar com a Lilian, vai!"

"Tens o vício de tratar as pessoas a quem tens aversão pelo primeiro nome inteiro, não tens?" Em situações normais ele rir-se-ia com os ciúmes, mas neste caso não havia bom humor que prevalecesse. "Eu não queria aquilo, tu sabes disso."

"Eu não sei de nada. Se pensas que eu vou esquecer o que fizeste só por estar a ser forçada a ficar aqui agora estás tremendamente enganado."

"Era suposto vocês estarem a namorar!" reclamou Lee, que estava voltada para trás.

"Namorados também conversam, sabias Aleera? Provavelmente não," retorquiu Anna secamente, sem quaisquer traços de empatia.

"Sabes o que parecemos?" perguntou Gabriel calmamente. A sua cabeça estava baixa e ele parecia cansado, saturado até. "Um casal de namorados a discutir."

"Isso não teria mal nenhum se o fossemos aos olhos deles."

"Agora atacas-me com tudo o que tens," notou Gabriel, não conseguindo deixar de ficar desapontado com isso.

"Desculpa," murmurou ela. Não era sua intenção pressioná-lo, mas o assunto continuava a ter um efeito nefasto sobre si. Anna estava cansada de fingimentos.

Gabriel não sabia que mais dizer, o que queria, o que podia, o que era certo. Ele só sabia o que sentia e como isso o fazia comportar-se."Sinto a tua falta," confessou, baixando a voz até um sussurro.

Numa luta interior entre o que o coração queria e o que o orgulho lhe dizia, Anna finalmente decidiu-se por um dos lados e pousou a cabeça no ombro dele sem nada dizer. Também sentia falta dele, claro, mas não admitiu isso a si própria e tentou convencer-se que aquilo não passava de fingimento.

Mar, que até à altura tinha ficado fora do jogo, por obra do destino fez parte dos três grupos seguintes. Por Steve ter sabido responder qual o prato preferido da rapariga, Carl foi obrigado a gatinhar outra vez. Para desagrado de Velkan, a loira ganhou ainda um beijo curto de Steve, um que podia muito ser de carinho e amizade, porém ele não gostou disso nem um pouco. Mas ele ia ser recompensado gradualmente pois seguidamente, ele viu-se envoldido na jogada, sendo na primeira indirectamente. Samantha perguntou a Vlad quem tinha sido o último rapaz a quem a capitã da claque havia beijado. Mar quase deixou cair o telemóvel de novo. Samantha tinha de saber a resposta para fazer a pergunta. Saberia?

Embora com algumas dúvidas, Vlad respondeu prontamente que o rapaz era ele. Pensou que se acertasse ia ser bom, mas se errasse, os castigos até que não eram mau de todo, podiam até ser divertidos tal como o seu último. E segundo Samantha, ele errou mesmo.

Roendo-se de curiosidade, Mar atirou a vergonha às urtigas e perguntou. "Como sabes isso?"

"Deste um beijo a alguém nos últimos seis dias?"

"Não." respondeu Mar.

"Então eu sei," informou Samantha quase orgulhosamente. Quase adivinhando a pergunta da outra rapariga, ela acrescentou "Eu vi."

Com desconforto e ao mesmo tempo ansiedade, Velkan sentiu-se de repente observado e o seu olhar foi atraído a Verona, que realmente avaliava a sua reacção ao que se estava a passar. Ainda mais desconfortável e até um pouco nervoso, o rapaz voltou com a sua atenção ao mais importante.

"Quem?" inquiriu Vlad com óbvios ciúmes. "Podes explicar?"

"Eu não tenho de explicar nada!" exclamou Mar, tentando usar rudeza para esconder a sua aflição.

"Deixa ver se eu entendi: tu tens um segredo e não o contas às tuas amigas?" perguntou Lee.

E Lee era das últimas pessoas que Mar pensava que a pudessem pressionar. Logo ela que era sua amiga e que sabia de _tudo_. Verona abanou a cabeça subtilmente e não pensou em dar um toque à amiga ruiva por debaixo da mesa. Primeiro com Anna e Gabriel, agora com Mar e Velkan... Lee estava a exceder-se.

"Que bando de morcões!" exclamou Samantha sem querer acreditar no rumo do assunto. "Então ela não acabou de beijar o Steve?"

Ouviu-se um conjunto de 'Ahh!' e Vlad reclamou "Ei, não vale!"

"Claro que vale! Vocês é que estão a dormir!"

Embora mais aliviada, Mar não ficou convencida pelas palavras da amiga. Samantha fora específica, demasiado específica quanto aos factos. Ela falara em seis dias e Velkan havia-a beijado há exactamente uma semana. Se fosse coincidência, era uma das grandes, mas para o mal da sua consciência, Mar não acreditava em coincidências.

Na sua terceira e última intervenção no Ritual, Mar ia passar pelo pior (que lá no fundo era o melhor, mas ela nunca iria admitir isso), e viu isso quando Velkan calhou no mesmo grupo que ela uma nova vez. Velkan e Verona, aliás. Ela só esperava que a amiga não estivesse com intenções de a torturar como era o caso de Lee. Mar teve a sua resposta quando ouviu a pergunta à qual tinha de responder. Nessa altura ela percebeu: as suas melhores amigas queriam vê-la morta.

De onde vinha o nome 'Velkan'? Era esta a pergunta. Pergunta à qual ela sabia a resposta. Que fazer? Responder correctamente e preparar-se para o pior? Responder incorrectamente e ser desonesta? Que tal fugir?

Velkan observou-a atentamente e por momentos temeu pelo que ela ia dizer. Será que pensava em mentir? Porque não respondia de uma vez?

"Ele é..." Mar parou de repente, uma parte dela implorando que ela não respondesse_ '...um idiota! Ele é um idiota!' _"... de descendência romena," completou ela, derrotada.

Verona sorriu, satisfeita e Mar suplicou com o olhar que ela se não decidisse por algo muito bom, isto é, muito mau. Após a rapariga loira dar à amiga o castigo leve de ir à cafetaria pedir um copo com água, depois informar que o queria com açucar e no fim dizer que já não desejava água nenhuma, Verona fê-lo sem grandes problemas e quando voltou com Carl e Chloe (que a haviam acompanhado para a vigiar), proferiu o que tinha escolhido.

"É simples. Eu quero um abraço. Apertado."

Durante os segundos de espera, Mar sentiu que tinha perdido anos de vida com tanta alição, porém um abraço não era nada de alarmante. Podia ter sido muito, muito pior. Mas mesmo assim o nervosismo não desapareceu e aumentou quando Velkan se levantou para reclamar o seu abraço. Determinada a não olhar para ele, ela fixou o olhar no chão e deixou que ele a tocasse.

Depois uma vontade imensa de matar Verona invadiu-lhe o pensamento quando ela se deparou com o que sentiu. Um beijo podia significar muita coisa. Amor. Paixão. Desejo. Luxúria. Era difícil saber como o conotar correctamente. Um abraço, não. Um abraço significava entre outras coisas _genuínas_, carinho. E carinho não podia ser falseado. E carinho ela sentiu.

Um abraço foi muito pior do que um beijo.

Atordoada com esta descoberta, Mar abriu os olhos que se haviam cerrado e ambos se afastaram ao perceberem que o abraço além de apertado, havia sido longo.

Quando viu o gesto entre os dois, Lee lembrou-se de outra dupla que por momentos havia sido esquecida e olhou para trás de repente.

"O que é que estão a fazer!" exigiu ela ao ver que Anna e Gabriel não faziam exactamente o que ela esperava. Anna estava agora no colo do rapaz e ele tinha os braços à volta dela. Ambos assistiam inocentemente ao jogo.

"A cumprir o que tu disseste!" respondeu Gabriel honestamente.

"Não estão, não!"

"Estamos, pois," contrapôs Anna. "Por que outro motivo estaria eu em cima dele? Não tenho assim uma relação _tão _íntima com os meus amigos..." Ao terminar, Anna presenteou Gabriel com um beijo na bochecha.

"Vocês deviam estar a namorar como eu disse!"

"_Whoa_! Espera aí!" disse Gabriel, lutando para não rir-se com a situação. "Tu disseste para fingirmos sermos namorados, não _namorar_."

"E mesmo assim," continuou Anna "nós estamos a namorar, não é verdade, amor da minha vida?" Ela mordeu o lábio para não rir e envolveu o pescoço do 'namorado' com os seus braços.

"Claro!"

Lee enviou um olhar fulminante aos dois e virou-se para a frente, furiosa. Velkan sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para que pudesse ver melhor a rapariga que estava ao lado de Carl. "Tens de admitir que eles são bons," comentou.

A rapariga olhou do mesmo modo furioso para ele e inclinou-se sobre Carl apoiando-se com uma mão no joelho do rapaz loiro e indicando a Velkan para que se aproximasse com a outra mão. Quando Velkan o fez, ela disse "Carl, será que poderias fazer o favor de tapar os ouvidos?"

Velkan apreciou o cuidado e Carl respondeu "Claro que não!"

Automaticamente o rapaz viu-se privado da sua audição quando tanto Lee como Velkan taparam os seus ouvidos, cada um com a mão mais próxima. Carl sentiu-se uma salsicha numa sandwich. E uma salsicha negligenciada.

"Eles não enganam ninguém," afirmou a ruiva com um tom triunfante, embora baixo.

A testa de Velkan enrugou-se e ele passou um olhar rápido pelos ocupantes da mesa, fazendo com que Lee repetisse o gesto. Velkan olhou-a de novo e franziu um sobrolho. "Tens a certeza?"

Lee arregalou os olhos e os seus lábios separaram-se brevemente. Era verdade, então. Era mesmo verdade.

Aqui Velkan recolheu a mão esquerda que tapava a orelha direita de Carl, assinalando, assim, o fim da conversa. Ele concluíra que não valia mais a pena negar-lhe quando ela já tinha tanta certeza e fazia tanto esforço para prová-lo ainda mais. Com sorte a partir desta confirmação talvez ela parasse com os seus 'testes'.

Estupefacta, a rapariga olhou para trás de novo, não tão chateada como anteriormente e observou-os por alguns segundos. Reparou em algo que nunca havia reparado antes. Enquanto que antes as suas desconfianças se baseavam em 'quase-beijos', sorrisos, ausências em simultâneo, atrasos em conjunto ou até lábios mais inchados do que o normal, agora ela conseguia ver uma certa intimidade, familiaridade através... de um olhar. _'Como não vi antes?'_ Com uma serenidade rara em si, Lee voltou à sua posição normal e notou que o jogo havia recomeçado. Ninguém reparou na mudança no seu comportamento, muito menos Gabriel e Anna, que pareciam estar a prestar mais atenção um ao outro naquele momento.

"'Amor da minha vida'?"

Anna rolou os olhos. "Estava a patetizar a enfatização das minhas palavras."

Gabriel encolheu os ombros e comentou casualmente "Eu gostei..."

A rapariga esboçou um pequeno sorriso e os seus dedos começaram a brincar com o cabelo dele. "Pode ser que o oiças de novo quando... tudo voltar ao normal." Quando ele estava prestes a dizer algo em sua defesa, Anna completou a sua cadeia de ideias. "Eu não estou mais zangada, Gabriel. Estou... magoada."

"O que é pior..."

"Não. E sim." Ao ver um rosto confuso, ela tentou explicar as suas palavras, explicar algo de si. "Quando estou chateada, com raiva, quando grito, tudo o que tens de fazer é gritar do mesmo modo, dar-me um valente abanão se preciso para me dares a conhecer a tua razão e depois dás-me um abraço, um bem forte e tudo fica bem. Mas quando me ferem... eu preciso de tempo para sarar. E compreensão."

Após ouvi-la atentamente e certificar-se que ela havia terminado, Gabriel deixou-se falar. "Só depois o abraço."

Anna anuiu devagar. "Só depois o abraço."

"Se te abraçar agora, vais considerar isso um método de persuasão?" perguntou Gabriel momentos depois.

Ao que ela quase riu. "Depende. Vai ser um método de persuasão?"

"Não. Vamos deixar o tempo correr. Mas já que chegámos a uma tréguas, um bocadinho de afectividade não ia fazer mal a nenhum dos dois."

Anna adquiriu uma expressão indecifrável. Era difícil dizer se concordava ou não. Mas depois ela abraçou-o e ele percebeu. Não só a decisão, mas também mais um pouquinho dela.

Embora tivessem estado afastados durante alguns dias, Gabriel sentia como se tivesse separado dela durante meses e deu consigo a deixar-lhe pequenos beijos ao longo do seu pescoço até à linha do queixo. Quase institivamente, Anna moveu a cabeça para ir ao seu encontro, mas a pouca razão que ainda detinha fê-la parar a tempo.

"Gabriel...?" conseguiu ela dizer. "Acabámos de provar à Aleera que podíamos bem passar por namorados sem isto..."

"Cálculo deficiente por minha parte..."

"Gabriel..."

Mas Gabriel já não parecia estar muito bem na posse das suas capacidades racionais em pleno. "É rápido..."

"Não, não é..."

"Eles que se lixem, então..."

"Mas-"

Eles que se lixem. Esta ideia parecia mais irracional quando Gabriel não tinha os lábios colados aos dela e ela ainda tinha poder de escolha. Tarde demais.

A boca de Carl abriu-se instantâneamente e a sua cabeça começou a sacudir-se de um lado para o outro, repetitivamente. "Não! Recuso-me! Já sabia que havia de vir algo de mau pelo caminho e logo agora que está quase a dar o sinal de saída! É preciso ter azar!"

"Azar?" disse Lee indignada. "Azar! Quem dera a muitos ter a oportunidade de me dar um beijo, se queres saber!"

"Raios, Lily! Logo de nível III?" queixou-se o rapaz numa quase birra. Pelo menos a rapariga iria ter o 'que merecia', já que Carl informara que ela iria ter de passar o intervalo a jogar _poker_ com os dois funcionáros da sala.

Lee havia-se enterrado no sofá de braços cruzados e olhava o nada. Carl viu isto e ficou tocado. Assim, tocou a amiga no ombro cuidadosamente. "Lee, isto não tem nada a ver contigo..."

A rapariga reclamou tão baixo que ninguém ouviu nada, excepto Carl que jurava ter ouvido um múrmurio muito parecido com 'Azar'.

"Pronto, está bem!" ele concordou por fim, ao mesmo tempo que esperava não arrepender-se. "Aceito."

E Lee virou-se para ele de dedo levantado mesmo em frente ao nariz do rapaz. "Olha Carl, azar é-"

"Eu penso que interromper uma pessoa quando fala é falta de educação, mas será que te podias calar para que possamos acabar com isto de vez?"

Lee silenciou-se de imediato. Ele estava a dizer que ela tagarelava? Muito mais ela não conseguiu pensar visto que Carl queria mesmo acabar com aquilo de vez e beijou-a antes que ela começasse a falar de novo. Mesmo surpresa Lee conseguiu retribuir, mas não tão bem quanto esperava. Logo o ar escapou-se-lhe e ela afastou-se rapidamente indo bater em Verona, atrás de si. Todos olharam para ela curiosos e ela para Carl, chocada, quase assustada.

"Meu Deus... tu... tu beijas bem!"

"Obrigado por pensares o contrário antes," agradeceu Carl, agora magoado.

"Não estás a entender. Tu beijas _mesmo _bem!"

"Tu... tu achas que sim?" Carl estava agora um tanto envergonhado.

"Acho!"

"B-bem... eu..."

"Ok, ok!" interrompeu, naturalmente, Vlad, sempre possessivo. "Será que podemos continu-"

Um fantasma. Foi isso que Vlad pareceu ver ao avaliar-se a expressão da sua face, o que claro gerou curiosidade em relação ao que ele vira para o deixar assim. Então todas as cabeças rodaram na direcção da dele.


	19. Nova Iorque, doce Nova Iorque

**Miny: **Uma das tuas teorias está certa! (duh)

**Placebo:** Também foi o melhor que escrevi...

**gotty:** Pois é! Concordo plenamente!

**N/a:** Este é capítulo é **R **devido a **conteúdo sexual**, portanto cuidado, crianças!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIX -** Nova Iorque, doce Nova Iorque

Gabriel e Anna. A fazerem o que Lee tanto queria. A ideia de eles terem de fazer aquilo devido ao jogo que _ele _tanto queria jogar foi-lhe quase indiferente quando Lee o instruira, contudo a imagem em si atingiu-o como um pontapé no estômago.

"Bem, não era isto que querias ver?" perguntou Verona a Lee.

Lee não pareceu nem triste, nem contente, mas pensativa.

"Eles disseram que não precisavam de namorar," lembrou Lily visivelmente aborrecida.

"Quem semeia ventos colhe tempestades," comentou Verona, sempre sabiamente. Esperava que todos entendessem que aquilo era feito deles, de Lee especificamente, principalmente Vlad, que ainda estava estupefacto e ninguém sabia dizer se ele estava a ouvir ou não. Quer fosse pelo comentário de Verona ou não, os comentários e sussurros começaram a surgir e só cessaram ao toque de saída, que anunciou a parte final do Ritual: os castigos de Lee na casa de banho dos rapazes e o de Lily naquele lugar.

A maioria quis acompanhar Lee até ao corredor da casa-de-banho onde poderiam testemunhar a cena toda. Carl e Verona ficariam com Lily para assistirem ao jogo de _poker _dela com os funcionários.

"Não queria ser rude, mas será que podias soltar a minha irmã por um momentinho?" perguntou Velkan entredentes. Quando viu que não obtia resposta, ele rolou os olhos e lutando a vontade de separá-los à força recuou até Verona. "Podias dar-me uma ajudinha?"

Esta olhou de soslaio para trás e subtilmente saltou do balcão de onde via Lily tentar perceber o jogo que teria de jogar. Caminhou silenciosamente e aproximou-se do 'problema' em dois tempos.

"Crianças?" chamou Verona calmamente, olhando em redor. Como se fosse a mãe que viria para dar um raspanete, as 'crianças' cessaram a 'brincadeira'. Anna pousou a cabeça no ombro do Gabriel e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, querendo ficar o mais próximo dele possível. Isto porque sabia que o jogo havia terminado, assim como o 'fingimento', e agora ela quereria o seu tempo. Na verdade não o queria. Precisava. E isso, infelizmente, era o mais importante.

"Foi muito mau?"

"Foi, Gabriel," respondeu Verona. "Toda a gente viu."

"Toda a gente?"

"_Toda _a gente."

Sentindo-se culpada, Anna deixou-se escorregar para cima so sofá e abraçou-se aos joelhos. Eles foram uma rasca substituição para os seus braços.

"Vocês são um perigo se deixados sozinhos," comentou Velkan com um tom acusatório.

"Desculpa, é que um sofá é bem mais confortável do que escadas de pedra. Descuidámo-nos," explicou Gabriel agora um pouco aborrecido.

Velkan cruzou os braços. "Sabes o que é que costuma acontecer quando namorados se descuidam?"

"Ok, já chega," disse desta vez Anna. "Já entendemos."

"É melhor vires até lá fora, Anna. Tens um castigo para presenciar," lembrou Verona.

Anna assentiu e sem palavras acompanhou-a.

"Vocês nem sequer _pensem _que vão sozinhos para Nova Iorque."

Gabriel reagiria às palavras de Velkan se as tivesse ouvido.

* * *

Pé-ante-pé, Lee entrou na casa-de-banho masculina e olhou para todos os lados para ver se via alguém. Vazia. Mas de que fugia ela se o castigo era mesmo encontrar os rapazes que entrassem? Abanando a cabeça, ela suspirou e abriu uma das portas para uma primeira inspecção. O compartimento estava mais limpo do que ela esperava. Na verdade estava impecável. O liceu Vaseria sempre tivera uma óptima reputação a todos os níveis e o de limpeza parecia ir ao encontro das espectativas. Talvez o facto de as instalações serem limpas de hora a hora, levasse a que os alunos tivessem um comportamento no mínimo aceitável. 

De repente a porta abriu-se e primeiro rapaz entrou. Um rapaz chateado a julgar pela sua expressão.

"Raio de miúda..."

Lee fez uma careta e rangeu os dentes ao ouvi-lo praguejar. Ia ser um longo intervalo.

A porta abriu-se uma segunda vez e Samuel apareceu. Piscou um olho a Lee e entrou para um dos compartimentos, obviamente para ouvir se ela cumpria o seu castigo.

"Este é um óptimo lugar para descomprimir, não achas?" Lee olhou em volta e quase bateu a si própria com o modo idiota de iniciação de conversa que usara. De facto, ao ver a expressão de choque no rosto do rapaz, ela mordeu a língua para evitar ceder ao impulso de sair dali duma vez. "Não, eu não me enganei na porta e também não sou maluquinha a ponto de invadir território do sexo oposto. Apenas cumpro um castigo dado por uma pessoa muito vingativa da minha turma durante um jogo. Podes ajudar-me?"

Ele não respondeu, parecia paralizado e Lee coçou a cabeça, achando que até era melhor que ele ficasse em silêncio. Isso e após o incidente fingir não conhecê-la seria o ideal.

"Então... eu sou a Lee," disse ela, tentando ignorar o facto de ele não ter dito nada quanto a ajudá-la ou não. "Tu tens nome?"

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras demoraram a chegar. "Erik."

"Então, Erik..." Lee entrelaçou um braço no dele e levou-o com ela até um dos cubículos. "Como podes ver, aqui temos... a sanita... acompanhada por um belo autoclismo. Ao lado, o papel higiénico... que graças a Deus nunca falta..." Lee pausou ao ouvir o que parecia ser um riso baixo, não muito longe dali. "Alguma pergunta?"

Eric continuou a olhar para ela, ainda espantado e quando Lee quase perdia a esperança de obter uma resposta, ele falou. "O que fizeste com..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça e engoliu em seco. "O que fazes aqui?"

"Eu já respondi a... Esquece." Lee rolou os olhos e puxou-o para fora. "Temos ainda os lavatórios que servem para... lavar as mãos, evidentemente. O espelho... os cabides... o sofá ou o raio que lhe quiseres chamar... _Já chega_?"

Samuel suprimiu uma gargalhada e respondeu "Bem, se já terminaste essa sessão tens de esperar a próxima pessoa..."

"Não!" afirmou Lee de imediato. "Ainda não terminei!" Depois dirigiu-se a Erik num tom mais baixo. "Poupa-me da humilhação de ter de adereçar outra pessoa e por favor mostra-te interessado..."

"Lee, estou a ouvir-te!" avisou Samuel, saindo do seu 'ponto de vigia'.

"A Anna vai pagar por isto..." murmurou ela entredentes. "Ai, se vai!"

Lee passou o intervalo mais embaraçoso da sua vida. Embora tivesse sido poupada de apresentar-se como maluca à população masculina que entrara na casa-de-banho, Erik certamente havia ficado com essa noção no pensamento.

Mesmo ao ver Anna assim que saiu da casa-de-banho, Lee não perdeu a sua compostura. Ergueu o queixo, sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente assim que passou por ela e seguiu para os balneários sem lhe dirigir uma palavra.

"Bem, parece que o Ritual está oficialmente terminado."

Anna conseguia sentir os olhos de Vlad sobre si ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a sua voz. Não conseguindo deixar de ignorar o tom insinuante, ela fitou-o intensamente. Por um lado para responder ao que lhe pareceu ser um desafio, e por outro para tentar descodificar o que lhe ia na mente. Ele parecia calmo, sossegado. Estaria zangado? Anna não conseguia dizer. Tentando não pensar mais no assunto, ela virou costas e rumou aos balneários, onde não iria ter sossego.

* * *

"Quando é que planeias voltar aos ensaios?" 

Brooke levantou a cabeça para ver quem lhe falava e logo se voltou a abaixar para apertar os cordões. "Quando o meu tornozelo melhorar."

"E vais à aula?" perguntou Mar cruzando os braços.

"Só não vou ao ensaio porque posso torcê-lo de novo. Não me parece que isso aconteça na aula."

"Como fizeste isso?"

Brooke ergueu-se e começou a arrumar os seus pretences no cacifo. "Caí."

Mar assentiu e afastou-se para acabar de se preparar. Se não conhecesse Brooke e a sua dedicação à claque, iria jurar que a rapariga estava a fazer de tudo fugir aos treinos. Primeiro tinha sido o seu pulso, agora o tornozelo.

Lee deixou que o cabelo tapasse o seu sorriso enquanto ele quis durar e depois levantou a cabeça, a sua expressão mais séria. "Falando em cair... aquilo é que foi cair em tentação, não, Anna?"

Claro, faltava o discurso de victória. Como podia Anna pensar que estava livre dele? "Perdoa eu ser humana..." ela murmurou.

"Sabes," começou Lee. "Da última vez que uma coisa do género aconteceu, a Sam e o Samuel começaram a namorar..."

Samantha anuiu, sorridente, corroborando a afirmação da amiga de bom grado.

"Somos apenas amigos," afirmou Anna, tendo o cuidado de não olhar a ruiva nos olhos enquanto falava. Sempre que o fazia acabava sempre por se denunciar. Anna não sabia mentir com eficiência. "Bons amigos. Trivialidades dessas passam-nos ao lado."

Aqui, Lee teve mesmo de rir. "Chamas a um beijo daqueles uma _trivialidade_? Conheço gente que chamaria aquilo de paraíso. De facto, eu já não via o Gabriel tão empenhado há _muito _tempo."

Anna conseguiu sentir o silêncio a crescer no espaço à sua volta, o que ia fazer com que Brooke ficasse a saber de coisas desnecessárias. Não só Brooke, aliás. Na verdade, quem tivesse estado na sala de convívio há pouco tempo atrás, estava agora curioso para saber o que tinha realmente acontecido e as consequências.

"E?" pressionou Lee, 'curiosa'. A sua única intenção era, embora Anna não soubesse, infurecer a anterior namorada de Gabriel.

"O que tu viste não significou nada para mim, Aleera. Foi só..."

"Diversão?" perguntou Samantha um pouco desiludida. A sua vertente romântica esperava algo mais.

"Exactamente."

"Uma diversão? Realmente o teu namorado deve ser muito bom..."

Anna sorriu quando uma parte de si estava a apreciar esta troca de palavras, cujo verdadeiro significado só as duas e Verona entendiam. "Muito."

"Só se for quando não te trai..."

Foi Brooke que falou, claro, farta de ouvir balelas. Em seguida, fechou o cacifo com força e desapareceu num piscar de olhos. A discussão terminou deste modo. Lee perdeu a moral e a vontade de prosseguir com a conversa secreta e Anna muito menos. Ela ficou algum tempo parada com o olhar fixo na porta por onde íam saindo agora algumas raparigas e depois pegou na sua roupa para arrumá-la no cacifo, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Lee, Verona e Mar calaram-se. As duas primeiras olharam uma para a outra sem saberem bem o que dizer, e Mar observou Anna, surpresa e um pouco perdida. O namorado de Anna traía-a? Seria doido? E como é que Brooke sabia disso?

"Queres uma confissão escrita?" Anna perguntou isto ao mesmo tempo que encostava a cabeça ao cacifo agora fechado, e permaneceu quieta.

Lee esperou que a última rapariga, Lily, saísse e depois respondeu. "Não. Eu sou assim por natureza, mas tudo piora quando me dou conta que as pessoas que me são mais próximas me escondem coisas. Digamos que sou sensível quanto a isso."

Anna voltou-se, uma expressão revoltada espelhava-se na sua face. "E tu achas que eu quero isto? Que gosto de me esconder? Pois não gosto! Odeio se queres saber! É mais difícil e muito menos engraçado do que pensas, garanto-te!" De um modo, Anna estava a descarregar em Lee o que queria em Brooke. O seu timbre, palavras, enfim, toda a sua atitude agressiva era erradamente direccionada à ruiva, que, estranhamente à sua normal atitude, não continuou a discussão.

Um pouco surpresa por isso não acontecer, Anna deixou-se acalmar e caminhou até à saída enquanto ainda ouvia as palavras de Brooke na cabeça. Não tinha grande pressa de chegar à aula para ter de a ver. Nem a Gabriel.

Depois de lançar um olhar de desaprovação a Lee, Verona saíu também em seguida, intencionando ficar sozinha com a outra rapariga por um momento. Tinha a impressão de precisar fazer algumas clarificações e por-lhe um pouco de juízo e razão na cabeça.

"A tua amiga é uma idiota," informou Anna ao sentir Verona aproximar-se.

"Sim, para ti é, mas ela é fantástica assim que a descobrires. É um pouco ciumenta e superprotectora, particularmente em relação ao Gabriel, que julga ingénuo. Tem medo que tu sejas outra Brooke. Dá-lhe tempo e deixa-a ver-te pelo que és."

"Um dia..." murmurou Anna, apertando os pulsos para evitar expressar a sua raiva de forma mais emocional. "Um dia, a mostarda há-de chegar-me ao nariz e eu posso até ser expulsa desta escola estúpida, mas ela também não vai ficar em condições de cá voltar."

Após o espanto inicial, Verona logo se apercebeu que as suas palavras não tinham sido ouvidas. "Então essa raiva toda não é por causa da Lee... ainda bem."

"Não adianta. Ela vai ter sempre esta vantagem, vai ter sempre este meio de me atingir." Aparentemente Brooke voltava a ser o tema de conversa. E Anna esperava que isso não tivesse de acontecer muitas vezes para bem da sua sanidade.

Ainda nos balneários, Lee suspirou e sentou-se num banco com a consciência um tanto pesada. "Se calhar exagerei um bocadinho..."

Mar pestanejou algumas vezes, desviou o olhar da amiga e em seguida sentou-se também. Voltou a fitar Lee com a testa vagamente franzida. "O que foi que eu perdi?"

* * *

Esse fim-de-semana significou estudo intensivo para todos, ou quase todos. O bando que havia experimentado o _spray _de Carl estava em melhores condições de ser posto à prova, mesmo que não deixasse de ser injusto para o resto da turma, ou para aqueles que tinham tido uma má experiência com a última invenção _Carliana_. 

Apenas três dos voluntários não tinham ainda experimentado: Velkan, Verona e Gabriel. E visto que os testes começariam oficialmente no dia seguinte, o grupo concordou juntar-se nos intervalos para apoiarem as três vitímas no caso de a experiência correr para o mal.

Infelizmente dois dos casos tiveram um balanço negativo: o de Verona, que não conseguia parar de falar e de Velkan, que adormecia instantaneamente. Gabriel ficou perfeitamente normal.

"Se vires a situação de todos os prismas vais aperceber-te que só adormeceste uma vez." lembrou Carl, tentando defender a sua honra e génio. "Ou seja, em casa adormecias uma vez, a tua irmã acordava-te, depois estudavas e tinhas um A nos testes."

Velkan franziu um sobrolho na dúvida. Ainda estava um pouco envergonhado por pouco tempo antes, ter adormecido de repente e todos pensarem que havia desmaiado.

"O mesmo se aplica a ti, Verona," continuou Carl. "Qual é o problema se te fartares de falar em casa? O efeito eventualmente passará e amanhã já estarás normal, só que com toda a informação na cabeça."

"Mas já passou mais de uma hora e eu, assim que abro a boca, não consigo parar! Até aflige! Vou chegar ao fim do dia rouca. Depois tenho a sensação que vocês não aguentam ouvir-me mais. Logo eu que só digo o essencial. Por favor façam-me _calar_!"

Sem a amiga ver, Lee quase fez uma careta. Realmente Verona falava pelos cotovelos. "Acalma-te, Verona. Queres chocolate?" perguntou a rapariga mais nova, com um sorriso compreensivo, oferecendo um pouco do seu "_Double Fudge_".

Verona olhou para o chocolate e engoliu em seco. "Chocolate lembra espinhas, espinhas lembram cara, cara lembra espelho, espelho lembra beleza, beleza lembra rapazes... não, não quero, obrigada."

* * *

_"**Duelo de Titãs**_

_Afinal o casal sensação que fez as delícias de toda a escola durante o ano passado parece não ter visto a sua história terminar como todos julgávamos. Apesar de ter visto um sonho acabar tão repentina e cruelmente como todos sabemos, o jovem Gabriel Van Helsing parece ainda não ter esquecido o seu antigo amor, Brooke Rowles._

_Os nossos repórteres à paisana testemunharam a líder de claque confessar um acto de maior intimidade com o rapaz. No entanto, aqui nasce um tríangulo amoroso digno de novela. Segundo consta, William Damon, o mais discreto jogador da comunidade escolar de Vaseria, vê a sua vida impopular altamente exposta ao apaixonar-se pela bela e famosa Brooke._

_Segundo vários testemunhos, Will é, de facto, um cavalheiro, mas os ciúmes aparentemente fizeram com que perdesse a cabeça e agredisse a jovem rapariga em plena cafetaria e em frente ao seu ex-namorado._

_Qual será a escolha de Brooke? As perfeitas pernas e hipnotizantes olhos azuis de Will ou o rabo divinal e o sorriso angelical de Gabriel? _

_Numa mistura de paixões, ódios, violência a até feitiços de amor, esperaremos com ansiedade o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, tal como vocês, estamos certos._

_por **April Jones**"_

"Para ser sincera, eu esperava que tu não tivesses de ler isto, mas se fosse para acontecer, que não fosse de outra maneira..." Vanessa quase engoliu em seco e esperou a reacção da amiga com ansiedade. Brooke baixou o jornal devagar, a sua boca aberta e o seu rosto praticamente branco.

Do mesmo modo ficou Gabriel. Estava realmente chocado. Triângulo amoroso? Quando ganhou alguma autoridade sobre a sua cabeça confusa, decidiu tomar alguma atitude. E isto era exactamente o que Vlad esperava que ele fizesse enquanto olhava para o amigo, também na espectativa.

"O Robert... Tens o horário do Robert?" perguntou Gabriel ao ter uma ideia.

"Tenho, claro."

"Diz-me onde ele está a ter aulas."

Sala 86, na ala Sul. Quase na outra ponta da escola, porém Gabriel logo se decidiu a pôr-se a caminho dela, embora as aulas estivessem a começar. Ao sair da sua sala, Velkan apareceu do nada e foi contra si.

"Ei, Valerious errado! A tua parceira de encontrões é ela," lembrou Velkan, bem disposto.

Anna rolou os olhos e passou à frente do irmão, sem muito mais do que um murcho 'bom dia'.

"Ela já leu o jornal?" perguntou Gabriel, estranhando tal desinteresse.

"Que jornal?"

_'Que fiz eu, então?'_

Velkan, viu-se então com um jornal nas mãos.

"Anda comigo," pediu Gabriel. Velkan assentiu e começou a ler a primeira página, ao mesmo tempo que seguia Gabriel pelos corredores.

Ao chegar à sala 86, Gabriel ouviu um _'whoa' _e Velkan disse "Acho que encontrámos uma sucessora para o George Lucas! Já temos argumento para a próxima trilogia da Guerra das Estrelas!"

"Ela passou os limites." Gabriel pediu, depois, silêncio e bateu à porta. Ao ouvir uma autorização para entrar, abriu-a.

Quando a turma no interior viu de quem se tratava, palavras não foram precisas. Toda a gente olhou para April e esta enterrou-se no seu livro de economia, achando de repente, um enorme interesse à coisa.

"Olá, Gabriel. Que desejas?" inquiriu uma professora muito magrinha e baixinha, com cabelos dourados. Se Gabriel era popular entre os alunos por pertencer à equipa de futebol, também o era entre os professores por ser 'filho' do professor Jinette. E um 'filho' educado (embora um pouco falador), à vista de todos os que leccionavam em Vaseria.

"Peço desculpa, professora. Será que eu poderia roubar a April por uns momentos?"

A professora olhou para a aluna em questão e notou que ela abanava a cabeça sem parar. Achou isto estranho. "Não podes esperar pelo intervalo?" perguntou.

Gabriel suspirou impacientemente e respondeu "A sua aluna feriu severamente a minha imagem através da sua coluna, sem quaisquer provas, fundamento ou veracidade. Exijo imediatas explicações ou processo-a por difamação."

Ouviram-se várias risadas e Gabriel tentou esconder um sorriso ao ver que tinha despertado a atenção da professora. Se um docente deitasse sequer os olhos naquele artigo, April estaria em apuros de certeza. A vingança perfeita.

"Como... como assim?"

"Ah, professora, é horrendo. Acho melhor nem querer saber..."

Aqui, April falou pela primeira vez. "Eu... eu..."

"Bem, já que a sua aluna se recusa a enfrentar as consequências dos seus actos infantis, eu acho melhor ir para a minha aula. Penso que ela não vai fugir para sempre."

A professora anuiu positivamente e olhou para April com uma expressão interrogativa.

"Desculpe o incómodo, professora. Com licença."

"A isso eu chamo uma vingança em estilo," comentou Velkan após ver a porta fechar-se.

"Foi, não foi?" perguntou Gabriel com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Ainda por cima passei por eloquente aos olhos da prof."

* * *

"_JONES_!" 

April ganhou uma expressão de quase desespero na face e seguiu a voz que a chamara. "O que foi agora?"

Brooke finalmente alcançou-a e quase lhe espetou com o jornal na cara. "O que é _isto_?"

"Vais dizer que não gostaste da publicidade?"

"Eu quero esta porcaria apreendida e para a semana, caso ainda tenhas a coluna, quero ver um artigo a desmentir tudo!"

A jovem aspirante a jornalista semi-cerrou os olhos. "E se eu recusar?"

A expressão de Brooke tornou-se perigosa. "Se recusares, enfio-te um exemplar pela boca e obrigo-te a cuspir os textos _por ordem alfabética_!"

Agora com um pouco de medo, April tentou argumentar defensivamente. "Isso é censura! Não é a verdade? Qual é o problema de eu-"

"A _verdade_!" disse Brooke sem crer no que ouvia. "O Will é meu _primo_, sua idiota!"

A já branca face da rapariga empalideceu-se mais um pouco. "P-Primo?"

"_Sim_!"

"Ahh... entendo..."

A admissão por parte de April do seu erro foi meio caminho andado para o assunto ser resolvido sem problemas de maior. April manteria a sua coluna, no entanto, esta seria sempre revisada por um professor apto para tal. Felizmente para a rapariga, a maioria dos professores não tomou conhecimento do assunto e os alunos, (a maioria pelo menos), considerou o assunto uma grande fantochada e uma tentiva de fazer publicidade ao jornal escolar que não tinha o número de leitores desejados.

Tanto Brooke, como Will (que não se manisfestou tanto como a prima), como Gabriel ficaram vistos como simples inocentes, metidos numa grande embrulhada injustamente.

Gabriel, contúdo, não teve a mesma sorte com Jinette, que mal ouviu falar dos rumores, quis ler a notícia por si a tirar as suas próprias conclusões. Naturalmente, detestou o que leu. Após enfrentar Gabriel com assunto, este teve que mentir pois se não o fizesse, teria de dar muitas explicações. Explicações, estas, que ele não queria recordar, nem contar a mais ninguém, muito menos a Jinette. No entanto, Gabriel esquecera-se que ele fora o homem que o criara e que, consequentemente, sabia muito sobre si, principalmente saber dizer quando mentia.

Para além de ter de aturar Jinette quando este o parecia tomar como o seu inimigo número um, Gabriel teve ainda de enfrentar um outro problema pessoal. Não sabia dizer ao certo se Anna tinha lido ou não o maldito artigo, mas o facto era que a rapariga mal lhe falava. E quando falava, fazia-o educadamente, mas nunca com grande intimidade. Era como se não passassem de meros colegas de carteira. Escusado será dizer que ele não gostou disso nem um pouco, porém não havia protestado uma só vez e nem o iria fazer. Anna tinha pedido algum tempo para ficar sozinha, certo? Ele ia fazer isso mesmo, por mais que lhe custasse. O que ela sentia havia de passar e eventualmente ela sentiria sua falta e tudo voltaria ao normal, correcto? Gabriel acreditava que sim.

Quase duas semanas mais tarde e passados muitos treinos de futebol e ensaios da claque, a sua opinião havia-se modificado _ligeiramente_. Tentando esquecer o facto de os testes terem-lhe corrido pessimamente, à excepção dos dois últimos, em que vendo a sua pouca vontade de estudar, havia aceitado a pequena ajudazinha de Carl, Gabriel tentou concentrar-se nas últimas aulas antes das férias de Natal, mas tal foi difícil, já que quase dormia na cadeira devido a sono e puro aborrecimento.

Num desses dias, Gabriel teve azar. Para além de sono e tédio, foi também presenteado com algumas tonturas, que realmente o obrigaram a fechar os olhos e a ficar muito quieto. Assim ele permaneceu até que dera por ele. Não algum dos seus colegas, claro.

"Gabriel Van Helsing!" chamou o professor Spivey do quadro. "Poderias pelo menos fingir que prestas atenção nas minhas aulas?"

Gabriel, que a face esquerda pousada sobre o cotovelo, os seus dedos espalhados pelo rosto, abriu o olho que tinha descoberto - o direito - e fitou o professor de Psicologia despreocupadamente. Teve uma vontade incontrolável de responder-lhe com... sinceridade. "Não."

As poucas pessoas que ainda achavam ter coisas mais importantes para fazer do que estarem a prestar atenção a um repreendimento, mudaram logo de ideias e todos olharam para o professor para ver a sua reacção. Spivey levantou o seu dedo indicador direito, cuja mão detinha um apagador, depois baixou-o e em seguida ergueu-o de novo, sempre com vontade de dizer algo, mas sempre sem saber o quê.

Gabriel observou este movimento sentindo-se relaxado, relaxado demais aliás, e depois fixou o olhar no professor. "Podia baixar o apagador enquanto fala comigo, por favor?"

Anna deixou cair a caneta em cima do caderno, incrédula e o seu coração começou a bater ligeiramente mais forte. '_Que se passa com ele_?'

O professor Spivey tinha ficado mais corado e parecia prestes a dizer algo desagradável. "Eu faço o que quiser nesta sala de aula!" ele gritou, verdadeiramente zangado.

"Então faça o seguinte: pegue no apagador e en-"

"Empregue-o utilmente!" completou Anna, depois de tapar a boca de Gabriel no último segundo. Ela conseguia sentir a sua mão a tremer. "_Bateste com a cabeça de manhã? O que foi que te deu_?" perguntou ela em surdina.

Não se ouvia qualquer barulho agora, à excepção da tentativa fracassada de Vlad de fingir que _não _se ria. Mas nem isso feriu a tenção.

A expressão de Spivey era agora a de um _serial killer _em fúria. Parecia que ia explodir, mas a sua resposta foi mais calma do que qualquer um fosse pensar. "Bem... eu começo a acreditar no teu pai quando ele diz que tu estás cada ver mais incontrolável."

Gabriel virou a cabeça para a direita para se libertar da mão que ainda cobria os seus lábios. "O meu pai tem a razão de uma ervilha."

"Gabriel?" disse Verona, também chocada, que não estava a reconhecer o amigo. Toda a gente sabia que o professor Spivey não era uns dos seus professores predilectos, mas daí a falar-lhe daquele modo ia uma grande distância. Era pura falta de educação.

"Sai da minha aula, Gabriel."

Sim, sair daquela sala não era mau. Era agradável até. Foi isso o que ele pensou e foi isso o que ele disse. "Com muito gosto."

A primeira pessoa a quebrar o silêncio após Gabriel sair, foi Carl, que ao pôr a mão no ar pediu "Professor, posso sair também?"

"Porquê?" perguntou Spivey quase como se a sua pergunta fosse um palavrão.

"Porque ele não está em si..." explicou o rapaz o que toda a gente já parecia ter notado. "E julgo que a culpa é minha."

Durante o resto da aula, Carl ficou, então, junto do amigo e as suas suspeitas confirmaram-se após apenas cinco minutos ao pé de si. Gabriel parecia ter vontade de dizer o que lhe vinha à cabeça sem se importar, ou até se dar conta, das consequências que isso trazia. E este facto certamente lhe iria tirar muitas horas de sono no fim-de-semana seguinte ao tentar descobrir por que razão isso só acontecia _agora_.

* * *

"Josh? Ei, JOSH?" 

O rapaz seguiu a voz que reconhecia e logo viu Mar, que puxava Anna pela mão, vindo na sua direcção.

"Olá, meninas."

"Andámos o intervalo todo à tua procura!" disse a loira, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. "Eu tive uma ideia para resolver o nosso problemazinho. Falei com a Anna e ela não se importa, certo?"

Anna por segundos não respondeu, visto que o que Mar dissera demorara a processar-se na sua cabeça. Olhava para todos os lados com o intuito de encontrar Gabriel. "Não. Claro que não."

"Então a minha ideia era: já que a Brooke não pode vir aos treinos a Anna podia ficar contigo por uns tempos para a estrutura não ficar deficiente. Isso também era bom porque assim ela podia treinar com um par. Que achas?"

"Que é uma má ideia."

Embora tivesse estado todo o tempo preocupada com ele, agora Anna não ficou nada contente por ver o namorado. Especialmente quando verificou que, mesmo depois de ter sido convidado a sair da sala e ter apanhado algum ar, o seu comportamento continuava irritavelmente infantil.

"Por acaso até achei a ideia boa," contrariou Josh de testa franzida. "Má ideia porquê, Van Helsing?"

"Estás a tentar vingar-te de mim?" ele perguntou a Anna, ignorando o que a sua mente desnorteada considerava agora um rival.

E desnortada estava também a rapariga. Ele só podia estar a brincar. Era isso. Devia de ser tudo uma piada de mau gosto.

"Hoje acordaste com os pés de fora e com desejos de revolta, parece-me," protestou Mar, chateada por terem julgado a sua ideia má, mesmo ela sabendo que ele estava apenas com ciúmes. "Faz o favor de não meter o nariz nos problemas da claque."

"Mar," interveio Carl. "Tu lembras-te quando ele quis experim-"

"Vais responder à minha pergunta?" insistiu Gabriel.

"Realmente tu deves pensar que és o tutor de todas as raparigas da tua turma. Elas já são grandinhas, sabes? E eu não sou nenhum lobo mau." Josh nunca gostara muito de Gabriel. Havia sempre uma rivalidade natural entre os rapazes da claque e os da equipa de futebol. Os últimos por algum motivo pareciam achar que os primeiros seriam menos 'homens' por escolherem 'dançar' em vez de jogar. Isso não acontecia apenas em Vaseria, mas em todo o lado, infelizmente. Gabriel, no seu estado normal isto é, nunca tivera uma atitude assim, mas também nunca simpatizara com Josh. Na sua opinião ele era pretencioso demais, embora na maioria das situações até tivesse razão para o ser.

"Ela não vai ser teu par," avisou Gabriel com um tom que muitos considerariam perigoso. A razão parecia mesmo tê-lo abandonado, tal como a consciência do facto de ele não parecer estar a defender Anna como seu 'tutor'.

Esta, que ficara sem fala com tudo o que via e ouvia, conseguiu ultrapassou o seu estado de choque e finalmente falou. "Tu estás... a ordenar-me, Gabriel?"

"E se estiver?"

"Pois fica sabendo que ainda está para _nascer _o homem que me dará ordens! _Ouves-me bem_?" Anna quase tremia com tantos nervos. Apetecia-lhe bater-lhe! Como se atrevia a tentar mandar nela? Ainda por cima em frente a estranhos!

"Mas eu não _quero _que tu faças isso!"

"Exacto!" exclamou Carl de repente. "Ele não quer! Não conseguem percebê-lo!"

"Não!" responderam Anna e Mar em coro.

"Raios! Um pouquinho de ajuda era bem vinda! Gabriel controla-te! É melhor irmos, não achas?" Carl prendeu o amigo pelo braço e tentou levá-lo para longe, lentamente.

"Mas eu _não quero _ir," protestou Gabriel, não contrariando o amigo de uma forma mais física já que ele não expressava a sua vontade de uma forma tão _exigente_.

"Eu sei que não," disse Carl pacientemente. "Mas pensa assim: já está na hora da aula e tu já faltaste a uma. Não queres ter uma falta a História pois não?"

"Não..." admitiu Gabriel.

"Então vamos?"

"Pronto... está bem."

Carl sorriu para si mesmo. Era tão bom com crianças. Ia dar um pai e pêras!

* * *

Depois de prometer a Carl tentar não dizer ao professor Valerious a primeira coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça, Gabriel permaneceu no seu lugar em silêncio. Iria tentar desligar-se da aula e portar-se bem. Depois de ouvir Carl explicar o que achava que se passava com ele, admitiu que talvez o seu comportamento não estivesse a ser normal. Talvez tivesse exagerado ao falar duma forma tão rude com o professor Spivey e talvez tivesse sido uma má ideia tentar impedir Anna de ser o par de Josh na claque. Em relação a Spivey, ele sinceramente não queria saber, mas em relação a Anna... Ela não podia ter ficado muito zangada, podia? Podia. Ele viu isso quando a mesma apareceu na sala com Mar. 

"Anna?"

"Nem sequer _fales _comigo! Se eu torno a ouvir a tua voz hoje, acho que explodo! Fazes ideia da vergonha que eu passei lá em baixo! Não respondas! Não quero ouvir! Deixa-me em paz!"

Gabriel fez uma careta e engoliu em seco. Realmente ela podia mesmo ficar zangada. Lembrando-se do que o Carl dissera acerca de manter a boca fechada, ele sossegou e ficou no seu canto. Porque é que ninguém o queria ouvir?

Para sossegar - ou não - o seu ego, havia alguém que queria falar com ele. E muito. Infelizmente não era propriamente quem ele quisesse ouvir. Assim que entrou na sala, o professor, Boris Valerious, o pai de Anna, o seu futuro sogro, queria falar-lhe. O que era mau. Mas pelo menos, segundo ele, seria apenas no final da aula, o que era melhor já que se tivesse de o mandar pentear macacos que o fizesse sem público. Talvez assim o professor não ficasse _tão _ofendido.

"Trouxe os testes, professor?" perguntou Igor, vendo a resma de folhas que saía da mala do professor com receio. Se havia coisa que detestava era receber testes.

"Trouxe, sim."

"Boas ou más notícias?" perguntou desta vez Seth.

Boris olhou para os testes nas suas mãos e depois fez algo que nunca fizera antes: sentou-se em cima da sua secretária. "Bem, a maioria estão bons, a mais baixa é um 'C-' e as mais altas são 'A'. Alguns 'A'."

"'Alguns'?" indagou Steve.

"Sim. Para a minha surpresa existem..." Boris espreitou a sua folha de classificações e contou "...seis pessoas com 'A'."

"_Seis_?"

"Aproveito para congratular..." ele pegou na folha de novo. "...as meninas Aleera Eline, Marishka Zylka e os senhores Vladislaus Dragulia e Velkan Valerious. Os vossos testes estão perfeitos."

Foi, naturalmente, Velkan o primeiro a notar a ironia na voz do pai desde muito cedo. Agora ela era evidente. Boris não estava nem um pouco contente.

"Não reparei ao corrigir, visto que corrijo as mesmas perguntas seguidas e não teste a teste, embora o teste do Velkan me tivera chamado à atenção, por razões óbvias. Confesso que foi uma surpresa para mim ao somar as cotações à pouco. Não nos casos do Frank ou do Carl como devem imaginar, mas nos outros sim."

Os alunos em questão olharam subtilmente uns para os outros. Estaria o professor à espera que eles _confessassem _algo?

"Vocês copiaram?" perguntou Boris olhando cada um atentamente, profundamente à procura de algo, um sinal de arrependimento, um rasto de culpa. Encontrou tudo isto em todos. Até no seu filho. "Copiaste?" perguntou-lhe de uma forma mais rígida do que aos outros. Se mentisse, ele saberia.

"Não."

"Tu não tens estes conhecimentos a História!" acusou Boris, frustrado por ouvir sinceridade na voz de Velkan, mas no entanto saber que o que ele dizia era mentira.

"Eu não copiei, pai!" insistiu o aluno mais velho da turma, com um tom e olhar identicos ao do pai.

"Caramba..." gemeu Carl, abanando a cabeça face à ingenuidade dos colegas. "Não podiam pelo menos ter _fingido _não saber algo?"

A cabeça do professor voltou-se para Carl e os seus olhos quase brilharam. "Então eles copiaram?"

"Não..." disse Carl, agora frustrado também. Primeiro Gabriel e agora isto. "Eles foram as minhas cobaias para uma substância que eu criei."

"Substância... Que substância, Carl?"

"Age instantaneamente no cérebro, facilitando a memorização, só que o cérebro capta não só o que queremos, mas também tudo com que nos encontramos, fazendo com que ao fim do dia gere uma dor de cabeça horrível. Além disso, tem alguns efeitos secundários..."

"Efeitos secundários?" Boris estava mais espantado por saber o que Carl conseguira fazer do que propriamente com efeitos secundários, porém as palavras haviam saído automaticamente para fazer o rapaz continuar a explicar.

Carl assentiu e aproveitou a oportunidade para não ter de ficar na sala durante o intervalo a tomar conta de Gabriel. "E um efeito diferente a cada pessoa..."

"_Que _efeitos?"

"Bem..." Carl decidiu começar pelas pessoas que mais interessariam a Boris. "O Velkan adormece instantaneamente, mas após acordado fica bem. A Anna..."

"Carl..." avisou esta entredentes, mas alto o suficiente para ele e toda a gente ouvir.

"As suas feromonas multiplicam-se e ficam descontroladas..."

Boris fechou os olhos momentaneamente e Anna ficou invisível atrás do seu livro.

"O que são feromonas?" perguntou Shelby, curiosa.

"Morrerias de desgosto se não as tivesses e nem sequer sabes da sua existência!" exclamou Carl desagradado. "Vai ao dicionário!"

"Não vás ao dicionário!" quase gritou Anna, visivelmente mais rosada no rosto do que o normal.

"Procede, Carl," pediu Boris com um suspiro. Queria saber quão graves eram esses efeitos.

"O que são feromonas?" perguntou Shelby de novo, mais curiosa ainda. "Alguém tem um dicionário?"

"Hormonas de atracção," informou Frank num murmúrio, fazendo com que Shelby não entendesse.

"São o quê? Que disseste?"

Desta vez Frank fitou-a quando lhe falou. "Feromonas são hormonas de atracção. Desejo."

Shelby tapou a boca para esconder um sorriso. Depois virou-se para trás e tratou de espalhar a informação.

"A Verona não consegue parar de falar," continuou Carl, esperando que os amigos não considerassem isto uma traição. À excepção de Anna não achava que mais ninguém tivesse razão para chatear-se com ele. "A Lee diz o contrário do que pretende. O Vlad... bem o Vlad acho que nem vale a pena revelar porque ninguém vai acreditar..."

"Hey!"

"Eu lembro-me de pequenas informações, factos de que tomei conhecimento antes, mas que dos quais não me lembro normalmente, e falo-os sem me dar conta. A Mar-"

"...Ri-se?" perguntou Boris.

"Sim, como sabe?"

"Achei estranho ela desatar a rir-se às gargalhadas durante o teste e não ter uma explicação para tal."

Ouviram-se alguns risos quando algumas pessoas se lembraram do incidente.

"E o Gabriel... o Gabriel é o problema."

Automaticamente Gabriel tornou-se o centro das atenções, porém não o pôde aproveitar pois estava com a cabeça enterrada nos braços, obviamente a dormir.

Boris inspirou fundo e pediu para que Carl explicasse. Já esperava que o rapaz deixasse o pior caso para o fim.

"Com o Gabriel não se passou nada! Ele experimentou há mais de uma semana e nada aconteceu! Aconteceu foi hoje! Ele não consegue controlar-se. Expressa o que quer, deseja, pensa sem se importar ou dar-se conta das consequências! Foi por isso que ele-"

"Foi expulso da aula," completou Boris, anuindo devagar. "Estou a ver."

"Mas já devia ter passado! Era suposto ser instantâneo! Não demorar uma semana!" explicou Carl preocupado.

"Aqui temos a prova: ele é um atrasado mental!" disse Seth, fazendo os amigos rirem-se.

"Olha diz isso de novo," desafiou Vlad, rangendo os dentes e enviando um olhar mortal ao outro rapaz.

"Gostava que dissesses isso com ele acordado," disse Verona de uma forma não muito diferente da do companheiro. "Cobarde."

"Chega!" A voz de Boris não precisou de ser muito alta para que todos se calassem de imediato. "É só Carl?"

"É..." murmurou Carl baixando a cabeça. Depois da explicação viria a bronca, ele sabia. Ele detestava isso. Principalmente do professor Valerious que ele admirava tanto.

"Eu sei que a maioria de vocês não gosta de estudar," começou o professor. "Entendo isso. Sei também que muitos de vocês estudam por obrigação, não por gosto. Estudam para as notas, não para a vossa cultura, mas se vocês quiserem ter sucesso, não é a estudarem na véspera que o vão conseguir. Não terão sucesso a decorar, para dois dias depois já não se lembrarem de nada. Vocês têm de estudar, para _aprenderem_." Boris falava de um modo suave demais, atraindo uma atenção completa a si. "O que fizeram não está certo. Não foi copiar, mas não foi honesto. Não vão poder ter esta vantagem sobre o resto dos vossos colegas."

"Bem, eu não me importaria se o Carl partilhasse a sua invençãozinha connosco..."

"Brooke, ouviste algo do que eu disse?"

"Desculpe, professor..."

"Então os nossos testes não vão contar?" perguntou Lee, já sabendo a resposta.

"Lamento, Lee. Não só de História, mas de todas as outras disciplinas também. Quero que me digam quais foram para cada um."

"Podemos mentir?"

Boris quase sorriu ao ver a cara de desconsolação do aluno à sua frente. "Não, Vlad. E mesmo que mentissem eu ia saber pelas notas, não ia?"

Agora com um enorme sentimento de culpa, Carl baixou a cabeça. Era tudo culpa sua. Para além de fazer os amigos passarem por cobaias, eles ainda iriam ter os seus testes anulados. Boris, claro, notou isto e acabou por admitir que, embora o fim não tivesse sido dos mais éticos, a experiência certamente tinha mérito.

"Admiro os teus conhecimentos e a tua genica, Carl. Se a tua substância consegue fazer isto..." Boris ergueu um dos testes 'perfeitos'. "É realmente fabuloso. Tens um talento invejável."

"O-Obrigado professor," gaguejou Carl, um verdadeiro tomate a esta altura.

"Não tens de quê. Agora estamos entendidos?"

A resposta foi, naturalmente, positiva e geral.

"Ainda bem. Anna, fazes o favor de acordar o teu colega para prosseguirmos?"

* * *

Para o bem da consciência de Carl, Gabriel estava normal no dia seguinte. Pelo menos estava em si, no entanto, muito pouco ou nada falava. A Anna em especial, nem lhe dirigiu a palavra, o que, claro, ela notou e não conseguiu evitar entristecer-se um pouco. No final, também ela ficou calada durante todo o dia. No último intervalo ela foi adereçada acerca o assunto. 

"Ok, o que se passa com vocês os dois?"

"Como assim?" perguntou Anna, sendo um pouco apanhada de surpresa pela pergunta demasiado directa de Verona.

"Vocês ainda estão chateados? Por causa _daquilo_?"

"Ele é que não fala comigo!" defendeu-se Anna. "Desde ontem!"

Verona levantou o sobrolho, desconfiada. "E tu falas com ele?"

"Bem... não."

A rapariga mais velha riu-se secamente. "Se vais ser orgulhosa com ele vais ter azar, pois ele também o é."

"O que farias tu no meu lugar, Verona? Diz-me."

"Ficaria muito chateada, é verdade, mas no fim saberia perdoar."

"Eu nunca disse que não o ia perdoar. Não é preciso exagerar, mas estou muito magoada e não me sinto muito confortável a falar sobre isto contigo se queres saber. Desculpa."

Verona assentiu compreensivamente. "O que eu queria dizer é que ele gosta de ti e isso faz-te a rapariga mais sortuda da escola." E odiada também, como fora o fardo de Brooke no ano anterior, mas isso era informação desnecessária para o momento.

"Eu pensei que a rapariga de quem o Vlad gostasse é que fosse a mais sortuda."

"O Vlad gosta de mim. Não me vês propriamente feliz por causa disso, vês?" perguntou ela morbidamente.

Anna arregalou os olhos com esta informação que era claramente surpreendente. O Vlad gostava dela? Se verdade, isso seria óptimo. "E tu gostas dele?" ela perguntou num tom baixo mas curioso.

"Eu amo-o," disse Verona sinceramente. As suas bochechas adquiriram um tom mais avermelhado e ela desviou o olhar, embaraçada. "Estamos a distanciar-nos do assunto principal. O Gabriel-"

"Então porque é que não estão juntos?"

"E estamos... quando calha. Quando eu não consigo resistir."

"Porque não permanentemente?" Ao perguntar isto, Anna recordou-se de um dia Gabriel dizer-lhe que Vlad gostava, sim, de uma rapariga embora não se desse conta disso. Não lhe passara pela cabeça que fosse Verona, nem que ela retribuisse os sentimentos. Ela já sabia que metade da escola tinha uma paixoneta pelo rapaz, mas também sabia que não passava de um sentimento platónico. No caso de Verona, ela duvidava que se passasse o mesmo. Ela ao contrário das outras era próxima dele para poder gostar dele de verdade.

"Porque haveria pessoas que iam sofrer por causa disso, desnecessariamente."

Avaliando a amargura na sua voz, Anna concluiu que ela estivesse a referir-se a Lee. E entendeu-a perfeitamente. Era óbvio que nenhum rapaz, especialmente um tão tão irregular e instável como Vlad, poderia ter mais importância do que uma verdadeira amiga na vida de Verona. Ela era demasiado ajuizada e razoável para deixar isso acontecer.

"Acho fascinante vocês conseguirem ser melhores amigas quando as três..."

"O truque é pormos a nossa amizade acima disso. O Vlad não vale a pena, eu e a Lee sabemos muito bem disso."

"Tu e a Lee...?"

"A Mar não conta, nunca gostou verdadeiramente dele. Além disso, ela gosta do teu irmão." Verona parou abruptamente, mas teve a sensação de que o que acabara de dizer já não era surpresa para ninguém. "Estamos _mesmo _a distanciar-nos do assunto!"

Anna sorriu e perguntou "A Aleera pensa o mesmo que tu?"

"Sim, ambas sabemos que ele não passa duma criança. É essa a grande diferença entre o Vlad e o Gabriel: a idade mental. O Gabriel sabe dar valor às pessoas, levá-las a sério, o Vlad não."

Anna engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão, pensativa. Gabriel não podia ganhar todos os louros. Ele também errava. "O que ele fez não me pareceu adulto."

"Querias que ele fizesse o quê?" perguntou Verona. "Que lhe batesse na cabeça até ela perder os sentidos!"

"Sim!"

"Ele nunca bateria numa rapariga, Anna. Por favor..."

Anna sabia disso, claro. O que a perturbava era o facto de estar a perder razão. Perguntou-se se não a teria nem um pouquinho. "Estou assim tão errada?"

"Tu tens todo o direito de te sentires magoada com o que se passou, mas não com ele, Anna" disse Verona suavemente. "Não é justo. As suas intenções foram ajudar-te apenas. Ele não tomou qualquer partido do que fez."

"Como podes ter tanta certeza?"

"Porque eu conheço-o. Sei dizer quando ele não gosta de alguém, quando alguém o irrita, quando alguém o repugna, quando alguém o fascina... Desperdiçar o que tens seria uma grande burrice, Anna. Uma grande burrice."

Uma grande burrice. Anna sabia muito bem disso. Não queria desperdiçar nada, só queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Queria olhar para Gabriel e deixar de lembrar-se de Brooke. Queria olhar para Brooke e deixar de imaginá-la com Gabriel. Mas isso iria acontecer. Eventualmente.

Pensar neste 'eventualmente' causou uma onda de revolta em si. Deixarem as coisas acontecerem por si sem fazer nada para acelerar o processo não era coisa de Anna. Ela sempre lutava pelo queria e este 'eventualmente' era completamente indesejado, por isso ela propôs-se a fazer algo. Tinha de falar, dizer-lhe alguma coisa, _qualquer _coisa.

* * *

Gabriel tinha passado mais um intervalo na biblioteca. Fazia-o constantemente agora. Anna encontrou-o com o nariz enfiado num livro. Parecia estar com vontade de estudar. Era verdade que as suas notas tinham descido bastante - Anna tentou não sentir-se culpada por isto - mas o caso não era tão grave para tal atitude. Ele poderia muito bem estudar em casa, não podia? Gabriel não queria estudar, queria ficar sozinho e, com um nó na garganta, Anna tomou plena responsabilidade por isto. 

"Que estudas?"

Esta pergunta repentina quase fê-lo deixar cair o livro que se encontrava de pé em cima da mesa. Que estudava ele? Boa pergunta.

"Filosofia," respondeu o rapaz, coçando a nuca quando uma sensação desconfortável o invadiu.

Anna olhou para a capa do livro e depois fixou o olhar nas suas mãos pousadas na mesa. "Isso é Psicologia."

"Uh.. sim Psicologia, foi o que quis dizer..."

Vendo o seu desconforto, Anna tentou mudar rapidamente de assunto. "O Vlad anda à tua procura. Eu vi-te a vir para aqui mas não lhe disse. Pensei que quisesses ficar sozinho..."

"O que queres, Anna?" Ele não soube ao certo se foi o facto de ela aperceber-se da sua necessidade de buscar solidão que o aborreceu ou não, mas o facto é que a sua pergunta não foi feita com o melhor dos modos ou paciência.

A rapariga cruzou as pernas para no momento seguinte voltar a descruzá-las. Tentava escolher as melhores palavras. "Bem... sexta-feira é o último dias de aulas e no Domingo é o concerto dos _Muse_... Queria saber se ainda vinhas comigo."

Por mais que andasse no mundo da Lua, ele não havia esquecido do convite que recebera. "Queres que vá?"

"Se não quisesse não estaria aqui."

"Fizeste o convite há algum tempo, antes de muita coisa acontecer. Por isso pergunto se queres que eu vá. Entendo se não quiseres a minha companhia."

"Eu quero que vás comigo, Gabriel."

"Então eu irei."

Anna tentou não demonstrar muita alegria com isto. Não queria que ele pensasse que só queria a sua companhia por não ter mais ninguém. Isso não era verdade, ela queria mesmo passar algum tempo sozinha com ele. E fazer isso em outro Estado, onde seriam obrigados a aturarem-se mutuamente, parecia uma óptima ideia.

Gabriel notou a primeira diferença no seu comportamento quando sentiu uma ímpeta vontade de desculpar-se perante o professor Spivey pelo o seu comportamento na última aula de Psicologia. Embora Spivey não parecesse muito convencido, Gabriel tinha a certeza que o professor Valerious certamente já havia explicado o que se passara, portanto a sua consciência ficou sem mais um peso.

* * *

"Meninas, posso falar convosco?" 

Colocando um braço à volta de Mar para evitar que fugisse, Verona respondeu. "Claro."

"Vocês estão livres terça à noite?" perguntou Velkan casualmente.

"Sim."

"Sim."

"Não."

"Porquê?" perguntou Lee após dar um rápido beliscão a Mar.

"É o teu aniversário não é?" perguntou Verona. "Calculava que estivesse a chegar..."

Velkan franziu a testa curiosamente. "Calculaste?"

"Sim, por causa da tua irmãn e..."

"Da minha mãe." completou Velkan de imediato. "Nada te escapa..."

Verona sorriu um pouco embraraçada por trazer à tona assuntos menos felizes e depois disse rapidamente "Claro que vamos. As _três_."

"Mas vamos aonde? Onde vamos, Velkan?" inquiriu Lee.

"Não é nada demais. Apenas uma saída a um bar ou assim."

"Que bom! Claro que vamos!" assegurou Lee, acenando com a cabeça.

"Obrigado."

Verona havia concordado, Lee também, Mar não, mas Velkan directamente também não lhe ia perguntar. Tinha medo de ouvir uma resposta negativa portanto virou costas e afastou-se. Preferia ficar na ignorância até o dia chegar.

"Não falem por mim!" exclamou Mar entredentes. "Não têm o direito!"

"Nunca pensei vir a admitir isto, sabes?" disse Verona. "Tu és uma loira muito burra."

"_Perdão_?"

A progressão da discussão foi posta de parte pela chegada do professor Frankenstein que entrou na sala nada subtilmente, trazendo um enorme saco às costas, que reclamou toda a atenção. Para além do saco, trazia no topo da cabeça um chapéu de pai Natal que provocou algumas gargalhadas ou apenas sorrisos animados. Realmente não havia outro professor assim.

"Presentes!" alguém gritou.

"Vá lá, vocês já esperavam!" apontou o professor, pousando o saco em frente ao quadro à vista de todos. Era um grande saco com certeza.

"O chapéu não!" disse Vlad.

"Presentes?" perguntou Anna. "Vocês trocam presentes na turma?"

"Não é só na turma, mas em toda a escola."

Anna assentiu e viu os embrulhos a serem distribuídos com interesse. "Não sabia..."

* * *

Vlad foi o grande vencedor a todos os níveis. Foi quem recebeu mais presentes, quem mais os ofereceu e quem mais obteve cartões identificados ou anónimos. 

Gabriel recebeu também vários presentes. Onze ao todo. Felizmente para si, nada de muito grande.

E para sua surpresa, também Anna recebeu. Seis. Curiosa por saber os remetentes, antes do presente em si, ela remexeu os embrulhos e viu que eles eram de Mar, Vlad, Verona, Josh, Lee e um anónimo. Até um presente anónimo não foi o que mais a espantou. Lee oferecera-lhe algo? Não podia ser coisa boa...

Agora mesmo curiosa, desfez o papel de embrulho o mais subtilmente que conseguiu (ou seja o papel saiu a voar) e encontrou uma pequena caixa da _Petit Patapon _com... uma chupeta? Sim, era uma chupeta. Anna não precisou de retirá-la da caixa para ter a certeza. Havia também um bilhete dentro. Com ansiedade de saber a intenção daquilo, Anna pegou nele e abriu-o.

"_Considera isto a minha aprovação desse relacionamento. Não, isso não é para ti, é para o vosso primeiro filho. Se ele tiver a sorte de obter o espírito do pai e a beleza da mãe, quero ser madrinha dele. Por favor não consideres isto um suborno barato, faço-o com a mais pura das intenções_."

Anna não conseguiu evitar o riso e olhou na direcção de Lee, abanando a cabeça. A ruiva não retribuiu o gesto, estando mergulhada nos seus próprios presentes, mas Anna sabia que ela vira a sua reacção.

Agora muito mais animada, Anna começou a abrir mais presentes. Os de Vlad, Mar e Verona não foram nada demais, porém todos tinham um lugar no seu coração. Afinal era a intenção que contava. Ao chegar à quarta prenda, Anna tentou esconder-se um pouco, mesmo sabendo que Gabriel estava atento às próprias coisas que tinha à frente. Era a vez do presente de Josh. Outra surpresa. Porque havia ele se lembrado dela? Porque havia ele lhe oferecido... um peluche? Era um pequeno e fofo ursinho de peluche. Depois de admirar a sua beleza, Anna voltou a embrulhá-lo à pressa e colocou-o por baixo dos outros embrulhos refeitos. Não queria de maneira nenhuma que Gabriel o visse.

Então foi a vez do embrulho anónimo. Porquê anónimo? Seria possível que fosse uma partida de mau gosto?

Não era.

Era uma almofada quadrangular escarlate com letras brancas. Dizia '_Adoro-te'_. Depois de ficar algum tempo a olhar para ela e a sentir a sua suavidade, Anna aproximou-a do nariz. Cheirava bem. Muito bem.

Com um sorriso inevitável, Anna inclinou-se para o rapaz que se sentava a seu lado e beijou-o no rosto. Também ele cheirava bem. "Obrigada."

"Como soubeste?" perguntou Gabriel, espantado também pelo beijo que acabara de receber.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Por vezes ele conseguia ser tão ingénuo. Com um suspiro, Anna pousou as mãos nas faces dele e em seguida deixou que uma delas deslizasse até ao queixo e por fim até aos lábios de Gabriel. Sentia mesmo falta dele.

Apreciando o momento, Gabriel fechou os olhos sem sequer se dar conta e pressionou os lábios contra os dedos dela em pequenos beijos. E como ela invejava os seus dedos naquele momento... Foi precisa toda a sua força para não mandar todos à fava e fazer as pazes com o namorado ali mesmo. A chegada de Frankenstein também ajudou a reforçar o poderio da sua razão face aos seus impulsos. Um pouco envergonhada, Anna afastou-se e fitou o professor com um sorriso um tanto desconfortável. De qualquer modo só mesmo o professor assistira a esta demonstração de afectividade.

E Vlad.

"Agora não te queixes," avisou Frankenstein. "Desta vez fui rápido e invisível. Toma."

Gabriel ja esperava isto. Bem achara estranho Victor ter passadao por ele para distribuir apenas presentes. Agora via à sua frente um monte de cartas que provocou no seu rosto uma enorme careta.

"Quarenta e três. Contei-as na sala dos professores. Olha lá, o Vlad só tem mais oito que tu. Cuida-te..."

Gabriel rolou os olhos e apressou-se a esconder a sua correspondência no colo.

"São as tuas fãs?" perguntou Anna, retirando a carta que estava no topo muito rapidamente para não ser impedida.

"Anna, devolve!"

"Não queres que leia? Ah, sim, entendo. É demasiado pessoal..."

"Lê!"

Anna sorriu para si mesma e abriu o envelope que tinha nas mãos de uma forma demasiadamente lenta. Queria criar suspense - e irritar Gabriel. Após limpar a garganta, ela começou a ler. "'_Querido, Gabriel: Mais um Natal chegou e eu ainda no anonimato. Mas um dia eu revelar-me-ei, meu amor. Enquanto esse dia não chega, desejo-te um felicíssimo Natal_.'"

"Pobre rapariga..." comentou o professor, tentando não rir-se. Já Anna não fazia tanto esforço.

"Pobre de mim!" exclamou o rapaz, cruzando os braços. "Odeio isto."

"É o preço da fama, meu caro."

"São todas assim?" perguntou Anna que ainda se ria. "Deixa ler!"

"_Não_!"

"Pronto, está bem." Anna tivera uma ideia. Pediu a Frankenstein para abandonar o sue lugar e foi até à parte da frente da sala, à mesa de Vlad e Verona. Ao contrário de Gabriel, Vlad tinha as suas cartas todas espalhadas pela mesa. "Já as leste?"

"Algumas..."

"E tu já leste alguma?" perguntou ela desta vez a Verona.

"Não. Porque haveria eu de as ler?"

"Porque são de morrer a rir! Posso ler uma, Vlad?"

Este franziu o sobrolho. "De morrer a rir?"

Considerando isto um 'sim', Anna mordeu o lábio e abriu uma das cartas. Depois sentou-se na mesa à frente deles. Começou a ler relativamente baixo. _"'Meu amor: Quem me dera que o pai Natal me enfiasse no seu saco e me levasse até ti. Amo-te tanto, Vlad! És o sol da minha existência. Um beijo da sempre tua Susan_.'"

Ainda Anna não havia acabado de ler e já ambas as raparigas se riam.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Vlad estava agora aborrecido.

"Meu Deus, as tuas são piores do que as do Gabriel! Posso ler outra?"

"Não!"

Para além de Gabriel e Vlad também Steve fazia parte da equipa, portanto as duas raparigas logo foram ler as cartas dele.

* * *

"_Que fizeste tu ao teu cabelo? Quase morri quando te vi... Por favor não faças mais disparates. Desejo-te um Feliz Natal_." 

Os dedos que seguravam este bilhete tremiam tanto, que tanto Mar como Verona só conseguiram perceber a mensagem após segunda leitura.

"Recebeste isso agora?" perguntou Verona, sentando-se na rampa que precedia o campo de _baseball _e cruzando as pernas.

"Sim..."

"Lee, tu conheces o Fantasma da Ópera? Viste o filme?" perguntou Mar.

"Vi."

"Ele é um monstro. Sabes disso não sabes?"

"Não é nada! É apenas incompreendido! E é romântico!"

"Quando falei em filme referia-me ao original dos anos vinte, Lee. Esse é o clássico, é o que importa."

Lee cruzou os braços e decidiu sentar-se também. "Desde quando é que tu vês filmes antigos, Mar?"

"Como é que eu posso ser fã do género de Terror sem ter visto os clássicos, Lee?"

"Sei lá, tu é que sabes...De qualquer modo ele não tem qualquer poder. Chama-lo de monstro por ser desfigurado?"

"Não. Chamo-o de monstro porque ele era doido, maníaco. Ele era sim um monstro, psicologicamente."

Lee perguntou-se onde a amiga quereria chegar. O _seu _fantasma não era doido! "E?"

"E tens a certeza que te queres envolver com ele?"

"Ele não é maluco!"

"Tu não o conheces! E pelo que eu vi, a atitude dele não é propriamente normal!"

"Não digas isso!" Lee realmente não queria pensar nessa hipótese. O rapaz era completamente normal. Ela sabia-o. "Agora quero uma opinião séria... Vocês acham que ele cederia e apareceria se eu pintasse o cabelo de rosa?"

* * *

Agora viciada, Anna esticou-se no sofá da sala e espalhou as cartas do irmão em cima de si. Eram apenas seis mas de certeza que alguma daria para rir. Não fugindo à tradição, quatro não tinham remetentes, mas as outras duas sim. Uma era de Brittany, que felizmente para si, tivera o bom senso de não adereçar Velkan por 'bolinho de côco' e outra de uma rapariga que Anna não conhecia. 

"Quem é a Lindsay, Velkan?"

"É uma amiga minha do clube de Matemática. Posso falar contigo?"

"Acerca de...?"

Velkan tossiu desconfortavelmente e ponderou sobre as palavras mais apropriadas. Partindo do princípio que havia palavras apropriadas para o que ele queria discutir, isto é. "Acerca da tua viagem de depois de amanhã."

Anna dobrou a carta de Lindsay e colocou-a no respectivo envelope. "Eu venho a tempo, prometo."

"Não é isso," disse Velkan, sentando-se à frente da irmã no chão. Olhou para trás para ver se via alguém e depois fitou-a. "Quero dar-te uma coisa."

"O quê?"

Com um impulso, Velkan suspirou e despejou o conteúdo da sua mão esquerda no colo da irmã. E só mesmo um impulso para ajudá-lo a fazê-lo. Anna olhou para os objectos em cima de si e ficou sem fala. O pai de ambos escolheu este momento para sair do seu escritório e dirigir-se a eles.

"Meninos..."

Anna quase saltou do seu lugar e a sua primeira reacção foi pegar numa almofada e tapar-se com ela. A ironia da situação era incrível.

"Sim, pai?"

Ela não fora rápida o suficiente. "O que estás a esconder?"

"Nada!"

"Mostra-me."

"Nunca."

"Coisas de raparigas, pai..." disse Velkan, muito mais calmo, embora interiormente estivesse quase tão nervoso quanto Anna.

Bóris revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros. "Como quiserem... Eu vou buscar a Angélica, não me demoro."

Anna assentiu vigorosamente em ansiedade e demonstrando que queria era que o pai desaparecesse. Pelo menos foi isso que ele interpretou. Adolescentes...

Só quando o viu a fechar a porta de frente é que a rapariga libertou o ar que tinha inspirado quase um minuto antes. "Velkan...para que é que eu quero isto?"

"Anna, eu já me encontro numa situação constrangedora o suficiente. Por favor poupa-me de ter de te explicar para que serve isso."

Anna escondeu o rosto com as mãos para evitar olhar para a amofada no seu colo que escondia... ela nem queria pensar! "A ideia nem sequer me passou pela cabeça, Velkan..."

"E que nem passe! Estás proíbida ter de fazer uso disso, estás a ouvir-me?"

Aqui, ela teve de fitar o irmão. Se estava proíbida porque é que ele lhe dava aquilo?

"Isso é para... uma possível situação irreversível," explicou Velkan, que tinha a graganta muito, muito seca. Só ele para fazer aquilo...

Situação irreversível? Desde quando é que isso era possível na sua situação? Anna sabia quando dizer não. Quando queria, isto é. Era este pequeno pormenor que lhe escapava.

"Por favor, guarda-os," pediu Velkan suavemente. "Senão não vou conseguir dormir enquanto estiveres fora."

Quando Anna deu por si, tinha os temidos objectos fechados no interior da sua mão e a do Velkan a envolvê-la.

"Está bem... Mas eu não vou precisar!"

"Ok, ok..." _'Em ti eu confio...'

* * *

_

Custou a Gabriel quase duas horas da sua vida para conseguir informar a Jinette que o dia da sua viagem havia chegado. Não que o homem já não soubesse. Sabia. Mas não demonstrava qualquer interesse ou preocupação. Parecia ser-lhe indiferente Gabriel ir ou não ir onde quer que fosse. Mantinha esta atitude há já algum tempo. Desde o dia de Acção de Graças, lembrava-se Gabriel.

Mas isso não importava agora. Ele ia de férias. Nem que fossem só dois dias, todavia já seriam suficientes para descansar. Era bom fugir para longe da escola, de Jinette, de Pittsburgh. Enfim, era bom visitar outra cidade, neste caso uma cidade-mundo, que era Nova Iorque. Era também bom passar algum tempo sozinho com Anna, que até ver parecia empenhada em fazer não as pazes, já que em guerra eles não estavam nem nunca tinham estado, mas sim fazer com que a normalidade voltasse. A sua única queixa era o facto de não haver aquela intimidade usual.

O primeiro dia passou relativamente rápido e Gabriel pôde dizer que tinha passado um bom bocado. Foi a um espectáculo da _Broadway _pela primeira vez e como um verdadeiro turista, passeou pelo _Central Park _numa carruagem branca.

Anna não partilhava da mesma opinião. Mesmo tendo gostado bastante da sua tarde e tendo a certeza que ia gostar do concerto dos _Muse_, havia algo que faltava. Não sentia a mesma euforia que sentira quase dois meses antes quando soubera que faria uma mini-viagem a Nova Iorque. E não era, ela sabia, algo que tivesse a ver com a viagem em si, mas sim com a sua companhia. Gabriel não tinha sido desagradável em qualquer altura, muito pelo contrário, fora extremamente amável, quase... formal. E era isso que a aborrecia.

De qualquer modo, a culpa não era dele. Ela tinha sido quem fizera questão de se considerar seriamente ofendida com as acções do rapaz. Agora ele fazia o que ela pedira: mantinha-se longe. Esta situação estava a deixá-la aflita. Estava tudo nas suas mãos, mas por mais que desejasse, precisasse de Gabriel como seu namorado e não apenas o que ele parecia agora ser, amigo, ainda havia algo no seu peito a impedi-la de fazer fosse o que fosse. Orgulho. Anna não queria pedir desculpa, não achava que houvesse qualquer razão para o fazer. Gabriel havia sido quem errara e agora era ele que parecia indiferente ao que se passava. Parecia que estava tudo óptimo com ele. E isso fazia a rapariga querer gritar de frustração.

No entanto, controlo ela conseguiu manter, pelo menos à frente do culpado pelo seu estado. A situação mais grave causada pela sua ansiedade foi vingar-se na sua esponja durante o banho. Anna amassou-a mais do que o necessário e atirou-a, acidentalmente, contra os azulejos da parede uma ou duas vezes. Este acesso de quase violência foi necessário para que pudesse parecer minimamente normal e, de preferência até contente, à frente de Gabriel.

E conseguiu. O jantar correra normalmente, excepto ter sido mais silencioso do que o normal e agora a rapariga encontrava-se enfiada na cama, dentro de um pijama que, de acordo com as instruções de Velkan, lhe cobria todo o corpo. O pormenor do pijama, por mais estranho que parecesse, foi-lhe mais aborrecedor do que o jantar em si. Anna detestava dormir vestida demais, especialmente nas pernas. Desde pequena sempre detestara a parte calças de pijama. Era como se sentisse presa. Por esta razão, durante a primeira meia hora depois de se ter deitado, não conseguiu encontrar uma posição adequada para os seus membros inferiores e, consequentemente, não conseguiu prestar qualquer atenção ao que estava a passar na televisão. Quando não viu não aguentar mais, descobriu-se de repente e livrou-se das calças num ápice, atirando-as para o chão com uma careta. Não havia problema em dormir de calções, havia? Anna tinha a impressão que Gabriel não se iria importar...

Este apareceu algum tempo depois. Estivera quase uma hora na casa-de-banho e a primeira coisa que fez foi alegar que nunca tomara um banho tão bom em toda a sua vida. Como podia ele dar-se ao luxo de apreciar um banho quando ela estava prestes a enlouquecer?

O seu rosto demonstrava sinais de boa disposição. Como podia ele satisfazer-se com tão pouco e tão facilmente. Quando deu por si, Anna sentia-se revoltada. Para além de se atrever a tirar proveito da viagem e transparecê-lo, Gabriel trazia vestido um pijama com as mesma características do dela. Um pijama. Era verdade que a temperatura estava tudo menos alta, mas mesmo assim... Dormiria ele sempre de pijama ou apenas o vestiria por causa dela?

Anna logo se apercebeu que aquilo não era da sua conta. Com tantos pensamentos, teorias e ponderações a sua cabeça começara a doer. Talvez fosse melhor descansar. O dia seguinte certamente seria melhor. Iria assistir a _Muse _ao vivo. Haveria coisa melhor do que isso? A sua cabeça tentou convencê-la disso. Não conseguiu por pouco.

"Vou dormir," anunciou a rapariga, passados quase minutos após o ter decidido fazer.

Gabriel baixou o volume da televisão e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Na bochecha. "Dorme bem."

A testa de Anna enrugou-se mais uma vez em aborrecimento e ela virou-se para o outro lado, depois de desejar 'boa noite' num tom que deixou muito a desejar em termos de simpatia.

Isto não passou despercebido ao rapaz, claro. Depois de um suspiro mais alto do que o desejado, ele sentou-se no chão aos pés da cama e começou a fazer zapping com o intuito de encontrar algo que lhe interessasse. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, deu-se conta que afinal não queria ver televisão. Na verdade, não lhe apetecia fazer nada. Pela primeira vez Gabriel admitiu: sentia-se sozinho.

Anna abriu os olhos quando finalmente sentiu a televisão a ser desligada. Uma luz de parede acendeu-se ao fundo do quarto e Gabriel começou a despir-se do seu pijama. Anna suspirou ao concluir que ele sempre o vestira por sua causa e os seus olhos fecharam-se de novo, cedendo ao sono. Voltou a despertar ao sentir movimentos perto de si. Só conseguia dormir com silêncio e escuridão completas. Tinha de lembrar-se mencionar-lhe isso mais tarde...

Gabriel abrira um dos armários e tirara de lá roupa de cama e duas almofadas para... Anna não sabia. Ou talvez não _quisesse _saber.

"Que estás a fazer?" No entanto, perguntou.

"Acordei-te? Desculpa-me."

"Onde vais com isso?" perguntou Anna, sentando-se devagar.

"Para o sofá."

Pela primeira vez, Anna sentiu-se triste. "Porquê?"

Porquê? Não era óbvio? Não queria incomodá-la.

"Gabriel, esta cama é ridiculamente gigante."

"Só quero que te sintas à vontade, Anna."

"Pára," ela pediu baixinho, com medo que a sua voz falhasse. Não queria chorar, mas já conseguia sentir os olhos humedecidos. "Não faças isso..."

Gabriel deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Como podia ele saber o que ela queria? Como podia ia ele saber quão perto ela o queria? "Tu deixas-me sem saber o que fazer..."

Anna, também sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, pousou os cotovelos nas pernas e tapou a cara, desejando pela primeira vez estar em casa e sozinha. A roupa que Gabriel trazia consigo caiu no chão e ele não pensou duas vezes em sentar-se ao seu lado. Podia até sentir-se um pouco perdido, mas ainda conseguia ver que ela precisava desabafar. "Fala comigo. Diz o que te vai na cabeça agora," ele pediu, pousando uma mão no ombro dela para reconforto.

"Não consegues entender-me?" perguntou Anna momentos depois. "Entender o meu choque quando me deparei com a realidade? Com a vossa realidade? Vocês eram íntimos..."

Sem saber bem o que dizer, Gabriel demorou a responder. Já fazia ideia que aquele era um dos problemas. "Anna... eu e ela estivemos juntos mais de meio ano..."

"Eu sei! Não critico isso!" afirmou Anna muito rapidamente. Nunca que ia julgar o que se passara no passado. Um passado que não era assunto seu de maneira alguma. "É que eu sinto-me... a mais."

Por alguma razão, ouvir isto tocou-o. Era quase absurdo. Não podia ser que ela achasse isso, Gabriel não ia deixar. "Quando tu apareceste, eu e ela já nos tínhamos separado, não faz sentido sentires isso," explicou ele, cobrindo os ombros dela com um braço seu. Por momentos, ele teve vontade de a abraçar enquanto desabafava. Detestava tanto vê-la triste. Principalmente se a culpa fosse sua.

Anna fitou-o e a sua expressão demonstrou vergonha, mas vontade de explicar o que lhe ia na consciência. "Eu sou ciumenta, terrivelmente ciumenta. E quem sou eu? Estou aqui nem há quatro meses e já separei de vez o 'casal sensação' e passei a perna a metade da comunidade escolar feminina que era capaz de matar por uma troca de duas palavras contigo."

Se a conversa não fosse tão séria, Gabriel teria mesmo rido. "Em primeiro lugar tu não separaste ninguém. Eu podia até continuar a gostar da Brooke, mas nunca voltaria para ela depois do que me fez. Em segundo, tu és quem me fez esquecer a rapariga que eu julgava ser o amor da minha vida em duas semanas. E terceiro, eu quero que a comunidade feminina da escola vá para o-"

"Já percebi." Anna foi rápida a tapar-lhe a boca.

Com um grande alívio no peito, Gabriel apercebeu-se que definitivamente ia ficar tudo bem. Um sorriso apereceu no seu rosto sem que conseguisse ou sequer quisesse evitar, e quase por instincto os seus braços apertaram-se à volta de Anna, aproximando-a devagar.

"Não tens qualquer motivo para te sentires insegura, Anna. Adoro-te tanto... Se ao menos to pudesse provar..." sussurrou Gabriel suavemente.

Anna encostou uma bochecha ao ombro direito dele e fechou os olhos. Era ali que queria estar, onde pertencia. "Tu já provaste. Eu é que sou estúpida para não reparar ou valorizar."

"Não és nada..."

"Sou sim. Mas podes continuar a dizer que não, que eu gosto de o ouvir..."

Gabriel riu-se, agora sim, realmente bem disposto. Sentia-se feliz, à excepção de apenas uma coisa que ainda, a seu ver, não estava bem. Um pequeno pormenor que fazia tanta diferença...

Então, Anna distraiu-o.

"O que se passa?" ele perguntou ao reparar no enorme sorriso que ela usava.

Anna abanou a cabeça em resposta negativa e beijou-o, percebendo que tinha uma enorme necessidade de o fazer. As suas mãos enterraram-se no cabelo húmido de Gabriel, enquanto que as dele achavam-se nas suas costas, prendendo-a a si. Anna reconhecia uma certa sensualidade ao sentir o seu peito pressionado ao dele, nu. Ele tinha um belo peito, Anna reparara. Mal sabia que ele partilhava da mesma opinião em relação a ela.

Quando Gabriel se apercebeu do teor das suas divagações, a sua razão logo tomou conta de tudo. Era sempre assim e sempre seria.

"É melhor pararmos antes que..."

"Antes que o quê?" perguntou Anna quase inaudivelmente, roçando o nariz na sua face.

Gabriel respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom. "Antes que me seja impossível parar."

Ao sentir a respiração dele perto do ouvido, Anna fechou os olhos. "Tu não queres parar." Ela não sabia o que se passava consigo, o seu comportamento não estava a ser minimamente normal, porém não via qualquer mal na sua atitude. Para si nada daquilo estava errado, mas exactamente o oposto. As palavras saiam-lhe quase sem se dar conta. "Nem eu..."

Ao ouvir isto Gabriel ficou estupefacto. Anna queria fazer amor com ele. Apenas a noção em si deixou-o tonto. Não que já não tivesse pensado no assunto. No final de contas, Anna era atraente, não era difícil desejá-la. Além disso eles eram um casal.

Quando sentiu uma agradável sensação no pescoço, Gabriel tentou guardar para si a maior parte de capacidade de raciocínio possível. _Tinha _de haver algo de errado com aquilo. Eles estavam juntos há quanto tempo? Dois meses.

_'É cedo,'_ concluiu a sua mente. Mas depois Anna lembrou-se de beijá-lo de novo e a sua razão foi toda por água abaixo. Uma opinião diferente invadiu os seus sentidos, então. Sim, era verdade que só estavam juntos desde há dois meses atrás _mas _ao contrário de um grande número de casais, eles só se separavam à noite. Estavam juntos todo o dia, _todos os dias_.

Talvez não fosse tão cedo quanto isso.

Ele queria-a. Por completo. Não o pedia, era Anna que se oferecia e isso só tornava tudo mais especial. A sua mente começou gradualmente a fechar-se. Pôde ver isso quando sentiu o seu, sempre tão grande, controlo a deixá-lo, lenta e cruelmente. Anna também estava a ser cruel. Não lhe dava sequer hipótese...

Então, de repente, um novo factor do qual não se havia dado conta, veio à tona.

"Anna... Espera..."

Com uma expressão de satisfacção que incluía um pequeno mas maroto sorriso, Anna beijou-o na bochecha, arrastando, depois, os lábios até ao pescoço do rapaz, muito devagar, provocando-o. "Porquê?"

"Eu... eu... não me preveni..." confessou ele um tanto frustrado. Ele era um rapaz com azar. De qualquer modo, como podia ele adivinhar que aquilo pudesse acontecer, quando eles uma hora antes muito pouco se falavam?

Anna pestanejou, e prestou atenção ao que Gabriel dizia pela primeira vez. Depois começou a corar terrivelmente ao lembrar-se da última conversa que tivera com o irmão. Velkan Valerious era um homem sábio. No fim, ela riu-se com a coincidência de toda a situação, deixando Gabriel no mínimo confuso.

"Amor, fecha os olhos," pediu Anna suavemente.

Gabriel fitou-a alguns segundos na dúvida, mas logo obedeceu. "Que queres dizer...?"

Anna esticou-se para o lado até alcançar a cabeceira da cama e pegou na sua mala rapidamente. De repente, apercebeu-se que as suas mãos tremiam. Agora deparava-se com a _sua _realidade. E era fantástica.

Gabriel só abriu os olhos ao sentir Anna colocar algo na sua mão.

Não queria acreditar no que via...

"Tu... pensaste nisto?" perguntou ele baixinho. Ao que Anna abanou a cabeça de imediato, lutando por demonstrar a sua inocência. Em seguida, aproximou-se do namorado e contou-lhe a sua justiça ao ouvido.

"_Quem!"_ Gabriel estava para além de chocado.

Esta reacção fez Anna rir-se e tapar-lhe a boca pela segunda vez naquela noite. Na realidade, não estava interessada em ouvi-lo falar. Notando isto, Gabriel fez a mão dela baixar até ao seu peito e em seguida decidiu dedicar-lhe toda a atenção. Anna certamente merecia-a.

E certamente a apreciou. Apreciou sentir as suas mãos fortes ao longo do seu tronco, embora este ainda revestido pelo seu, agora maldito, pijama. Apreciou ver a sua provocação ser retribuída ao receber suaves mordidelas nos seus lábios. E o mais importante, apreciou não ter de se esconder ou partilhá-lo com mais alguém. Ele era seu, só seu. E ela era dele.

Para de algum modo comprovar isto, Anna pegou na mão de Gabriel e guiou-a lentamente até ao seu seio direito. Ela não soube ao certo se foi ela que provocou isto, mas o facto é que Gabriel aprofundou o beijo, ao mesmo tempo que a deitava para trás devagar.

"Fazes ideia de como me fazes sentir?" Gabriel aproveitou o assalto dos seus lábios ao pescoço dela para lhe sussurrar isto ao ouvido.

Anna perguntou-se se _ele _sabia o poder que tinha sobre si. Era agora completo, quer ele soubesse, quisesse, gostasse ou não. "Mostra-me."

Algo na voz dela fez com um impressionante arrepio percorresse o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Ou terão sido as palavras? Ele não sabia, não se importava. O que importava para si era redimir-se, compensá-la, mostrar-lhe a paixão que irradiava do seu ser, o amor que fazia o seu peito queimar e o seu espírito voar. Amor.

Ele amava-a.

Admitir isto fez despertar em si uma variedade de sensações. Alegria, medo, alívio, desespero... Tudo em simultâneo fez com que o ar lhe escapasse e o seu coração acusassse um ritmo galopante. Foi assustador quase. Quando deu por si, o seu corpo estava inerte e a criatura por baixo de si, a olhá-lo um pouco confusa.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?"

Anna estava preocupada, ele notou-o na sua voz. Notou também que o seu cabelo estava um pouco fora do lugar, as suas bochechas, avermelhadas, e os seus lábios, um tanto inchados. Tudo isto por culpa sua, ele sabia, mas nada disso o preocupou. Em resposta à pergunta, Gabriel alcançou um dos braços não seus que tinha pousado no pescoço e beijou a sua mão ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos em pura fascinação.

"Que estás a fazer?" perguntou Anna, rindo-se com curiosidade.

"A beijar-te," respondeu ele, fazendo isso mesmo aos dedos da rapariga suave e ruidosamente.

"Aí?"

"Em todo o lado..."

Com uma doçura tremenda, Gabriel beijou-a na face, no queixo, no pescoço... A sua língua saboreava toda e qualquer parte de pele disponível, enquanto que as suas mãos exploravam ao seu ritmo. Ele queria conhecer tudo o que havia para conhecer, provar tudo o que havia para provar e principalmente, proporcionar-lhe a maior satisfação possível.

E podia-se dizer que estava a ter sucesso, tendo em conta o turbilhão de sensações que Anna estava a experimentar naquele momento e ao modo como o seu corpo reagia a isso. Quanto mais ele avançava, mais ousada e livre Anna se sentia.

Reclamando os seus lábios de novo, Gabriel beijou-a intensamente e muito devagar, ao mesmo tempo que os seus dedos percorriam toda a parte lateral do corpo dela na mesma velocidade. Eventualmente, as suas mãos encontraram-se na barriga dela e Anna sentiu a sua camisola ser, finalmente, retirada. O ar frio que a envolveu e o olhar de Gabriel fê-la cerrar os olhos por breves segundos. Eles estavam agora equilibrados em termos de roupa e Anna não pôde deixar de sentir-se insegura mais uma vez. E se não fosse o que ele esperava? E se ela não estivesse à altura do que ele estava _habituado_?

Para responder a este pergunta, Gabriel deslizou um único dedo por um dos seus seios. Um olhar sério adornava o seu rosto.

"És uma deusa, sabes disso?" ele murmurou.

Anna ficou sem palavras e os seus olhos fecharam-se quando sentiu uma grande emoção em si. Deste mesmo modo ficou, quando Gabriel intensificou o contacto ao acariciar o seu seio com a sua mão e depois com os seus lábios e língua. A sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás e a sua respiração começou a ser facilmente ouvida, o que fez Gabriel guiar as mãos até à sua fina cintura e lentamente retirar-lhe a roupa que sobrava. Nunca na vida se sentira tão ansioso quanto a algo. Estava a deixá-lo doido.

Com essa mesma ansiedade, ele voltou para cima e beijou-a profundamente com uma energia desesperada, sendo correspondido da mesma forma. Anna colocou uma mão no pescoço dele, puxando-o para si e, antes que pudesse sequer pensar em _não _fazê-lo, pressionou as ancas contra as dele.

Em resultado, Gabriel entoou um gemido abafado e quebrou o beijo repentinamente em busca de ar - e controlo. Queria estar dentro dela, sentir o prazer que isso lhe proporcionaria, porém havia uma necessidade em si que nunca tivera antes. Gabriel queria tornar aquela noite na mais inesquecível que a rapariga que amava alguma vez tivera. Queria a satisfação dela muito acima do que a sua. Queria dar-lhe tudo o que podia e tinha para dar.

Então, beijou-a de novo e deixou a sua mão deslizar pelo corpo dela até tocá-la onde ele sabia que mais ninguém a haveria de tocar. Anna estremeceu com a novidade deste toque e logo percebeu o que Velkan quisera dizer com 'situação irreversível'. Após ponderar o máximo que a sua mente lhe permitia, Anna concluiu que nem que a Terra se abrisse a seus pés, ela voltaria a trás ou quereria as coisas de modo diferente. As 'coisas' estavam definitivamente a correr bem e o seu corpo era quem mais concordava com isto. O modo como Gabriel a acariciava era simplesmente único.

Com o passar dos minutos, a sua respiração tornara-se cada vez mais elaborada e o seu corpo arqueara-se quase instintivamente em busca do climax. Quando este eventualmente chegou, Anna abraçou-o e mordeu o lábio com força para evitar deixar escapar mais sons do que o necessário, enquanto Gabriel apenas a observava, tentando memorizar o momento para nunca mais o esquecer. Estava encantado para além da compreesão.

"Meu... Deus..." sussurrou Anna ao recuperar minimamente o fôlego. Completamente satisfeito com ele próprio, Gabriel sorriu e beijou-a carinhosamente.

"Sê gentil," pediu ela baixinho segundos depois. Não é que desconfiasse que ele não o fosse ser, mas de qualquer modo sentiu necessidade de pedir.

Naturalmente, Gabriel franziu a testa. Ser gentil? Então, percebeu.

"Tu... tu és virgem?"

Com algum embaraço e após engolir em seco, Anna assentiu positivamente. Gabriel já imaginava que esta seria a resposta, mas a confirmação deixou-o estupefacto.

"Como é possível...?" Não se referia de qualquer modo à idade, mas sim a ela em si. Anna era agradável, bonita, o sonho de qualquer rapaz são. E nunca ninguém a tocara antes.

"Estava à tua espera," explicou ela meio a sério, meio a brincar. Talvez mais a sério.

Sentindo uma enorme felicidade, Gabriel roçou o nariz ao dela, afectuosamente e sussurrou, "Estou aqui...". Depois beijou-a suavemente. Coube a Anna, intensificar este gesto, o que ela fez sem pensar duas vezes, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Sentindo-se agora mais desembaraçada e cada vez mais ansiosa, iniciou a sua própria exploração, fazendo a sua mão deslizar pelo corpo dele até alcançar os seus _boxers_, a única peça de roupa que ainda vestia. Num impulso, tocou-o, envolvendo a sua erecção com os dedos.

Gabriel reagiu instantaneamente. Lutou um gemido com todas as forças ao mesmo tempo que procurava equilíbrio quando o seu corpo estremeceu de uma ponta a outra. Não passou muito tempo até ele igualá-la em termos de nudez. E Anna recusou-se a ter medo. Este não era necessário, tudo o que tinha de fazer era relaxar. Foi isto mesmo que Gabriel lhe transmitiu com o olhar. Então, ela esboçou um sorriso para o encorajar, o que fez com que Gabriel o retribuisse e encostasse a sua testa à dela. Vendo que a hora tinha chegado, ele posicionou-se e entrou nela muito devagar, querendo tudo no mundo menos magoá-la. O que era quase impossível deixar de acontecer, devia ele saber.

Quando ele estava prestes a perguntar se tudo estava bem, Anna pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele. Primeiro, porque já sabia o que ele ia dizer, segundo, porque não estava bem e terceiro, porque beijá-lo iria ajudá-la a ficar. A sensação não tinha sido das melhores. Tinha sido esquisito, um pouco doloroso, admitia, mas iria melhorar, disso tinha a certeza.

Com alguma apreensão, Gabriel continuou a mover-se muito lentamente, temendo causar algum tipo de dor. Anna mordeu a língua com alguma força para evitar, ou neste caso esquecer o mesmo, mas conseguiu relaxar. Isto acabou por levar a que a sensação estranha se dissipasse e outra sensação ganhasse gradualmente força. Era... agradável... envolvente. E a sua intensificação fez a sua respiração alterar-se e o seu coração bater mais forte. Começando a apreciar a actividade, ela beijou-o no pescoço mais uma vez com o intuito de encorajamento, e para satisfazer uma necessidade sua, sussurrou o seu nome ao seu ouvido.

Intuitivamente, Gabriel aumentou a velocidade dos seus movimentos e reclamou os lábios dela mais uma vez, agora com uma quase urgência. Se conseguisse expressar o que sentia com palavras... Mas era-lhe impossível. Custava-lhe respirar, quanto mais falar... De qualquer modo, tinha a certeza que ela sabia. Tal como ele sabia, sentia o que _ela _sentia. Naquele momento, Gabriel reconheceu uma coxexão não só física, mas espiritual também. Nada que já tivesse experimentado antes. Fazia o seu coração querer explodir de emoção.

Com o passar dos minutos, Anna tinha-se tornado vagamente mais vocal e a sua cabeça estava enterrada na almofada. O ritmo era agora exigente e provocava em si sensações novas muito mais espectaculares do que as jamais sonhadas.

Começando a perder o controlo, ela puxou-o para si e centrou a sua atenção no pescoço dele, beijando-o e provocando-o com a sua língua. Isto fê-lo rir-se baixinho e ao sentir que o fim estava próximo, beijou-a mais uma vez. Uma das suas mãos desceu do ombro dela até ao seu peito, depois até à sua barriga e terminou na sua coxa, que agarrou firmemente. O corpo de Anna tremia cada vez mais a cada minuto que passava e a sua reacção a isto era mais e mais desesperada.

"Gabriel...?"

Ele próprio sentia uma energia nova a irradiar de ambos e, com determinação intensificou ainda mais o seu ritmo, que já por si era frenético, hipnotizante. Estava ansioso por atingir o clímax e ao mesmo tempo queria ficar ali para sempre.

Anna queria chamar o nome dele de novo, mas descobriu que não conseguia sem ter de gritar antes. O prazer que sentia era, se descritível, imenso, e avaliando os sons que Gabriel também emitia, ela pôde dizer que ele estava a experenciar o mesmo. Mas sentiria ele o mesmo, emocionalmente? Isto porque ela, Anna, acabara de descobrir que amava o ser que fazia amor consigo tão apaixonadamente. Mas mesmo que não fosse correspondida, estaria disposta a oferecer-lho na mesma, fosse qual fosse a circunstância.

Finalmente, e depois de muitos pensamentos obviamente mal posicionados no tempo, ambos atingiram o auge, quase em simultâneo. Anna permaneceu muito quieta e em silêncio durante alguns instantes e Gabriel suspirou, visivelmente cansado. Deixou-se cair na cama e logo a puxou para junto de si.

"Como te sentes, amor?" ele sussurrou.

Anna afastou o cabelo que tinha à frente do rosto e fitou-o assim que pôde. "Completa."

Emocionado, ele envolveu-a nos seus braços e abraçou-a bem forte. Ficaram nesta posição vários minutos e quando Gabriel falou, a sua voz parecia determinada. "Tomei uma decisão."

Anna olhou para cima e esperou que ele especificasse com uma curiosidade crescente.

"Assim que voltemos irei falar com o Vlad. Contar-lhe tudo."

O rosto de Anna instantaneamente se iluminou com o mais belo dos sorrisos. "Sério?"

"Prometo."

Feliz, a rapariga riu-se e beijou o namorado ternamente. O que estava a viver era pura e simplesmente perfeito e nunca nada, coisas, pessoas ou factores poderosos como o tempo, iria tirar-lhe isso.


	20. Marishka Valerious

**Placebo:** _Caliente_? Hmm... já li _muito_ piores, acredita...lol... mas pronto espero k tenha ficado minimamente decente.

**gotty: **Bigada hehe! Quanto ao teu desejo, não sei se as coisas se vão passar assim...:P

**mar: LOL!** n sei... quem sabe...

**N/a:** Capítulo pequenininho... exames...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XX -** Marishka Valerious

A luz da manhã cinzenta não foi suficiente para despertar Anna do melhor sono que alguma vez tivera até à data. Sentir uma leve comichão no braço fê-la encolher-se e enterrar-se na almofada. Não acreditava que a realidade pudesse ser melhor do que o sonho que estava a ter no momento e agarrou-se a ele com todas as forças. Sentia uma agradável sensação que não se cansava de envolvê-la. Uma essência nova, não familiar, mas que ela quereria e guardaria consigo para sempre.

Eventualmente os seus olhos abriram-se. "Que fazes?" perguntou numa voz rouca e baixa.

Gabriel estava com a cabeça apoiada num cotovelo e sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta. "Ganho coragem para te acordar," respondeu. "Bom dia."

Anna permaneceu estranhamente quieta. "Bom dia."

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Gabriel já um pouco preocupado.

"Porque não estaria?" Anna fê-lo deitar-se e pousou metade do seu corpo sobre o dele. Aprendera no dia anterior que aquele contacto físico proporcionava-lhe a mais fantástica das sensações. Beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente e pousou a cabeça no seu ombro. "Estou só um pouquinho dorida..."

Gabriel olhou-a urgentemente. "Estás?" perguntou baixinho. Não sabia que mais dizer, se pedir desculpa, se se calar para deixá-la descansar sossegada.

Ao ver a expressão perturbada e perdida dele, Anna teve dificuldade em manter-se séria. _'Tão fofo... e meu!' _pensou possessivamente. "Sim... sinto-me como se tivesse sido atropelada por um camião. Agora que falas nisso, nem me consigo mexer." Gabriel abriu a boca e pareceu verdadeiramente assustado e Anna lutou contra uma gargalhada. "Espera... o que é isto? Que cura miraculosa é esta que me devolve os movimentos?" sussurrou ela, beijando-o no pescoço. Gabriel cerrou os olhos e abraçou-a sem mais palavras. Não havia ali qualquer sensualidade, apenas carinho, puro e simples.

"Gabriel, o que se passa?" perguntou Anna achando aquela atitude estranha. Ele não respondeu, abraçou-a com mais força. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel apenas moveu a cabeça para falar-lhe ao ouvido. Não queria afastar-se dela um único centímetro. "É que... tenho um mau pressentimento."

"Acerca de quê?" inquiriu Anna suavemente.

Ele engoliu em seco e respondeu quase inaudivelmente. "Nós."

Um pouco alíviada, Anna suspirou. "Não consigo imaginar nada pior do que já nos aconteceu, Gabriel. Não te preocupes, nada vai acontecer." Gabriel pareceu sossegar e ela acrescentou, "Tenho uma razão mais palpável para preocupar-me.

"O quê?"

"Posso estar grávida neste momento."

Gabriel quase saltou e fitou-a aterrorizado. "Caramba, esqueci-me!"

"Pois..." Anna espreguiçou-se e abriu a boca, ainda com sono. "Podemos continuar a desesperar e temer este futuro de incertezas no banho?" perguntou de seguida.

"Mas..." Gabriel abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas estava tão confuso que não soube o que falar primeiro. Anna levantou-se e puxou-o com ela.

"Gabriel, banho!"

"Anna, nós... nós podemos ser pais de um óvulo fecundado neste momento!" protestou ele, abalado.

A rapariga fez uma careta face à escolha de termos por parte dele e envolveu ambos no lençol que apanhara do chão. "Gabriel, cala-te e beija-me."

"Sim, banho... temos um concerto hoje," lembrou Gabriel, afastando-se para recuperar oxigénio.

Anna riu-se. "Concerto? Que concerto? Não me recordo de concerto nenhum..."

Antes que fosse completamente seduzido pelo charme fatal da sua namorada, Gabriel arrastou ambos até à mesa de cabeçeira onde haviam deixado os preservativos na noite anterior. Não cometeria o mesmo erro segunda vez.

* * *

"Que boa maneira de despertar para o mundo no seu aniversário..." comentou Velkan, abrindo a boca e sendo praticamente arrastado por Verona. 

Esta sorriu para si e entrelaçou o seu braço no dele em vez de puxá-lo pela mão, o que seria mais cansativo. "Mexe as pernas, aniversariante!" disse ela, sorrindo mais abertamente ao avistar finalmente o que sabia que o amigo iria adorar.

Velkan resmungou baixinho mas acompanhou as passadas grandes e rápidas de Verona, que segundos depois parou de repente e quase fez com que chocassem.

"Vês algo que te agrade?" perguntou Verona, colocando-se por trás dele e pousando o queixo no seu ombro. Velkan seguiu o seu olhar e o ar ficou retido no seu peito quase inconscientemente.

"É o meu presente?" perguntou Velkan quase um minuto depois.

Verona sorriu-lhe amigavelmente. "Não posso garantir-te isso, mas é possível. Acho que depende de ti..." ela inspirou fundo e apertou o ombro dele para que lhe prestasse atenção. "Espero que te apercebas que neste momento a minha lealdade recai sobre ti, quando isso não devia acontecer."

Velkan assentiu e mostrou um pequeno sorriso. "Entendo e agradeço."

* * *

Lee parecia cada vez mais nervosa com o passar dos minutos. Parecia e demonstrava-o mais do que o devia. 

"Que se passa?" perguntou Mar, reparando que amiga estava mais agitada do que o normal. Olhava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse à espera de algo. Ou alguém.

"Nada."

Mar cruzou os braços e observou a montra à sua frente. Tinha passado o fim-de-semana à procura de uma saia e a loja à sua frente era a única daquela superfície comercial que ainda não tinha visitado. E aparentemente tinha saias que parecia gostar, contudo foi um vestido que chamou a sua atenção. Era branco, sem alças, justo até à cintura e terminava pouco acima dos joelhos. Era uma peça de roupa muito simples, mas muito bonita. E não só aos olhos de Mar.

"É tão lindo..." murmurou a loira, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Achas que me ficaria bem?"

"Aposto que sim."

Ouvir uma voz que não pertencia a Lee quase a fez saltar. Soube de quem se tartava mesmo antes de o olhar. "O que fazes aqui?" perguntou ela, olhando em volta, quase assustada. " A Lee...?" Viu as duas raparigas que entitulava as suas melhores amigas, já longe, fungindo dali rapidamente e fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

"Não tenho nada a ver com isto, juro!" disse Velkan rapidamente.

Mar fitou-o e ele pensou ser quase fulminado na hora. Ela parecia não muito contente com a brincadeira. Na verdade, parecia furiosa. "Claro que não..." disse ela entredentes. Perguntou-se o que estaria a passar pela cabeça das amigas. Esperavam que aquela partida ia fazê-la atirar-se nos braços dele e querer ficar com ele para sempre? Não, Mar ia virar costas e ir para casa.

Quando se preparava para fazer isso mesmo, lembrou-se de algo que a deixou lívida. Não tinha nada consigo. Não tinha carteira, dinheiro, nem chaves de casa. Estava também a mais de 40km de casa.

"Não acreditas em mim," concluiu Velkan. Não é que não tivesse coragem para ter parte naquilo. Tinha. E vontade com certeza não lhe faltava, contudo neste caso ele estava completamente inocente.

Mar pareceu não ouvi-lo. "Emprestas-me e teu telemóvel, por favor?"

Velkan acedeu ao pedido e tirou o aparelho do bolso esquerdo. Depois de pegar nele, Mar viu o rapaz mexer no seu outro bolso e adquirir uma expressão preocupada. Não precisou de perguntar para perceber o acontecido.

Agora um pouco nervosa, Mar apoiou-se num gigante vaso que sustentava uma árvore de natal e tentou ligar a _alguém _que a pudesse socorrer. Naturalmente, escolheu Verona.

"_Siiiim?_"

"Vocês voltem para trás neste instante!"

_"Não se preocupem! Às seis em ponto nós estaremos aí para vos trazer!"_

"Aleera, não brinques comigo! Eu ponho o pé na estrada!"

_"Não sejas tonta, Mar, nem à noite chegarias a casa. E depois não terias chave para entrar. A tua mãe está fora, lembras-te?"_

"Raios te partam, Lee! Passa-me à Verona!"

_"Olá! Já o mataste?"_

"Sua traidora!"

_"Vá lá, Mar, não fales assim. Já lhe desejaste os parabéns?"_

"NÃO!"

_"Pronto, já vi que não estás com disposição para conversas. Vamos ao que interessa. Ao fim da tarde iremos buscar-vos. Enquanto isso... têm o almoço reservado no 'El Hermano', assim como dois bilhetes de cinema para a sessão das 15h. Escolhemos um filme bastante romântico para servir de inspiração. Ah, e está tudo pago em nome de Marishka Valerious. Não esqueças o nome!" _

Mar afastou o telemóvel do ouvido e por momentos pensou que ia cair para o lado. Devolveu lentamente o aparelho ao seu dono e deu três passos até alcançar um banco. Velkan observou-a perplexo e depois falou com Verona. Quase cinco minutos mais tarde, percebeu a razão da palidez da rapariga a seu lado. Enfiou o telemóvel no bolso e sentou-se no banco, tendo o cuidado de manter uma certa distância dela.

"Não precisamos de fazer isto se não quiseres." Quando Mar só lhe ofereceu silêncio, ele concluiu com desapontamento que ela não queria mesmo a sua companhia. "A Verona disse que vinha ter connosco a este sítio às seis. Não vou obrigar-te a me aturares."

Mar fixou o olhar no vestido branco que admirara antes e a sua testa enrugou-se por meros segundos. Ele estava a mandá-la embora? Ao mesmo tempo que rangia os dentes, ela anuiu positivamente, levantou-se e afastou-se. O centro comercial era enorme. Com certeza iria saber como ocupar o seu tempo devidamente. Afinal de contas só faltavam... nove horas para ser salva.

* * *

Quase três mais tarde e com uma dor na barriga, Mar avistou o seu vestido branco de novo e quase sorriu. Continuava ali. Se ela sobrevivesse até ao fim da tarde, certamente voltaria noutro dia para o comprar. 

Em frente à loja também Velkan continuava sentado. Tinha as pernas cruzadas e a cabeça baixa. Tinha também os olhos fechados, mas isso Mar não conseguiu ver. Silenciosamente, sentou-se a seu lado.

"Estás a dormir?"

"Não." Velkan tinha sentido a sua presença, mas continuava de olhos cerrados.

"Que estás a fazer?"

"A fechar a minha mente."

Mar cruzou os braços, inconscientemente chateada por ele não lhe dar atenção. "Para quê?" perguntou com o mínimo de boa educação.

"Para que o tempo passe sem me dar conta."

"Há quanto tempo estás assim?"

"Meia hora, talvez..."

"Mas já se passaram três horas!"

Velkan sorriu e mais uma vez Mar não viu. "Boa, está a funcionar..."

"Tenho fome." resmungou Mar, visivelmente aborrecida com a conversa e com a atitude de indiferença por parte dele.

"Estás à vontade para ir almoçar. Não me importo."

"Deixa de ser orgulhoso!" exclamou a rapariga, agora completamente zangada. "Consigo ouvir a tua barriga a roncar daqui!"

Aqui, Velkan levantou a cabeça e inclinou-a duma forma que Mar considerou muito fofa. "Estás a convidar-me para almoçar?

"Eu... eu não disse isso!"

Velkan ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, assentiu e voltou à sua posição anterior. "Depois sou eu que sou orgulhoso..."

Mar quase gritou de frustração. _"O meu caro senhor gostaria de acompanhar-me ao restaurante antes que eu pereça de sub-nutrição?" _perguntou entredentes.

O rapaz voltou a fitá-la e exibiu um sorriso que fez o estômago dela dar voltas. "Adoraria."

Velkan só saiu do seu lugar após conseguir fazer Mar prometer que não ia fazê-lo sentir como se estivesse a almoçar sozinho. Então como prometido, Mar tentou ao máximo conseguir manter uma conversa civilizada, contudo fez questão de não parecer amigável. Infelizmente, Velkan reparou que a sua atitude era consciente e fingiu não se importar, conversando normalmente. Sem charme, sem provocações, sem fingimentos, Velkan agiu honestamente e de acordo com a sua pessoa. O resultado logo se fez notar: Mar ouvia-o com atenção, respondia-lhe sinceramente, ria-se com as suas piadas... E sem se aperceber, saiu do restaurante com um sentimento por ele ainda mais forte.

Assim que se sentou na cadeira em frente à tela de cinema, Mar engoliu em seco. Tinha sido enganada. Eles iam ver um filme de terror, não um de romance. Se não estivesse tão nervosa teria indagado sobre as amigas mentirem-lhe a esse respeito.

"Eu pensei que tinhas dito que este era o teu género preferido."

Mar pousou as mãos nos joelhos e começou a bater com os dedos sem parar. "E é." Ao ver a expressão de confusão no rosto dele, ela explicou. "Adoro-os porque são os que mais conseguem arrancar uma reacção da minha parte. Fico aterrorizada, mas a adrenalina é única."

Velkan anuiu devagar. Era estranho, mas que fazia sentido, fazia.

"Quando eu vejo uma cena intensa num filme de terror, o meu coração começa a bater mais forte, começo a transpirar e muitas vezes falta-me o ar," continuou Mar. "É como... sexo. Preciso que aquela sensação passe, mas ao mesmo tempo desejo que se intensifique."

Por momentos Velkan ficou sem palavras. "Estás a comparar filmes de terror a sexo?"

"Sim," respondeu ela sinceramente. "A adrenalina é-me semelhante."

"A sério?"

"Sim."

Velkan não estava totalmente convencido que a rapariga falava a verdade. Encostou a cabeça à cadeira e fitou-a. Um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se no seu rosto. "O que preferes?" perguntou num impulso.

Mar não viu qualquer maldade ou segundas intenções naquela pergunta. Desviou o olhar por momentos para pensar e quando se decidiu voltou a olhá-lo. "Filmes de terror."

Sem conseguir evitá-lo, a boca de Velkan abriu-se alguns milímetros. "Precisas mesmo de arranjar um parceiro sexual decente."

Mar riu-se e em seguida fixou o olhar nas suas mãos, pela primeira vez um pouco constrangida. No entanto, sentia-se bem consigo própria pois tinha sido sincera.

Depois disto, demorou algum tempo até outra conversa surgir, porém também esta terminou quando o filme começou. Velkan testemunhou mais tarde a uma demonstração de aflição que quase o perturbou. Mar estava cada vez mais assustada e chegou a um ponto em que se encolheu na cadeira e enterrou a cara nos joelhos. Quando Velkan deu sinais da sua presença ao pousar a mão na cabeça dela, Mar deu um gemido e agarrou-se com força ao braço dele. Quando teve coragem de voltar a assistir ao filme, entreabriu os olhos e continuou muito encolhida.

Eventualmente o vilão assassino morreu quando estava prestes a matar a heroína, e Mar fechou os olhos com alívio, dando um enorme suspiro ao mesmo tempo que encostava a cabeça no ombro dele.

Animado, Velkan sorriu e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, "Isso foi o teu orgasmo?"

A rapariga levantou a cabeça muito rapidamente e olhou-o quieta durante dois segundos. Depois desatou a rir-se. Alto. Tão alto que não agradou às pessoas em volta que começaram a pedir silêncio, assim como não agradou ao homem que se aproximou deles, iluminando-os com uma lanterninha...

* * *

"Tu és uma má companhia!" acusou Mar, tentando ao máximo não se rir. "Aquilo é coisa que se diga?" 

"Peço perdão."

"Nunca pensei que alguma vez fosse ser expulsa de uma sala de cinema!"

"_Tu _foste expulsa! Eu fui um cavalheiro e acompanhei-te. De qualquer modo, podias ter explicado a importância daquilo para ti. Ele foi cruel ao proibir-te de usufruires de uma fonte tão forte de prazer..."

"Parvo!" gritou Mar puxando-o pelos colarinhos. Não conseguia parar de rir. "Não faças troça!"

Velkan riu-se e encolheu os ombros, tentando parecer inocente. "Não faço troça! Compreendo as tuas necessidades."

"Velkan!" repreendeu ela, batendo-lhe no peito sem grande força. Ao deixar, acidentalmente, a sua mão lá pousada, ela sentiu o coração dele com um ritmo bem acelerado. Ao olhá-lo nos olhos, e expressão de ambos foi ficando mais séria. Estavam perto demais. "Será que compreendes?" sussurrou ela.

Compreendia? Velkan não sabia o que responder. Sentiu Mar tocar-lhe num pedaço de cabelo muito perto dos olhos e retribuiu o gesto, acariciando-a na face.

"Eu tento, loirinha..."

O seu olhar, a sua voz, os seus gestos, tudo demonstrava afectividade, o que a deixou emocionada. Convencida que aquilo estava certo, Mar aproximou-se e pressiou os seus lábios contra os dele suavemente. Sem ter a certeza de aquilo estar mesmo a acontecer, Velkan ficou estático e quando se conseguiu mover novamente, abraçou-a com urgência e beijou-a profundamente.

Verona escolheu este momento para se comunicar com os amigos. O telemóvel tocou e tocou e tocou.

"Será que ainda estão na sessão?" perguntou Lee ao ver que Verona não obtinha resposta.

"Não, o filme começava às 15h. Já são quase 18h."

_"Sim?"_

"Ainda vivo?"

_"Graças a... Deus! Sim, Deus!"_

"Velkan, está tudo bem?"

_"Hã? Ah, sim! Tudo... tudo óptimo! Porquê?"_

"Pareces... esquisito."

_"Esquisito, eu? Mar...!" _

"Estou a interromper algo?"

_"Não, não... não..."_

Mar descobrira os prazeres da desconcentração de outrém quando ao telemóvel. Estava a divertir-se. E não, o facto de o pescoço macio de Velkan cheirar tão bem não contava como factor de influência. Pelo menos era isso que Mar acreditava.

"Verona... ligaste por algum motivo?"

_"Velkan, trata de te desocupares!"_

"É culpa tua! Não me trouxeste aqui para que me ocupasse? Agora estou ocupado! E estar ocupado é... bom! Não quero desocupar-me!"

_"Hum... tudo bem, Velkan. Vou dar-te umas dicas e depois tu... ocupas-te à vontade, está bem?"_

"Combinado."

_"Estás onde te deixei?"_

"Sim, sim. Em cima daquele banco grande muito confortável."

_"...Ok. Vês a árvore de natal à tua direita?"_

"Não. Espera... vejo."

_"Velkan o raio da árvore é está logo ao teu lado!"_

"Ok, já vejo. Que humor, Verona..."

_"Procura dentro do vaso grande as tuas coisas e a chave do carro do meu pai. Espero que te lembres onde o estacionei..."_

"As minhas coisas?"

_"E despachem-se! Têm meia hora!"_

Velkan franziu a testa ao lhe negarem a oportunidade de se despedir. Verona parecia mal-disposta. Ou talvez fosse ele que estivesse bem-disposto demais. De qualquer modo ele guardou o telemóvel. Mar estava sentada a seu lado com as pernas por cima dele. Sorria-lhe.

"O que é que ela queria?"

"Não vais acreditar."

* * *

"Eu sei que essas flores são para mim," assegurou Anna, rolando os olhos ao sair do táxi que a havia trazido até à porta de casa. 

Gabriel imitou o gesto. "É o teu aniversário?"

"Não."

"É o dia dos namorados?"

"_Não_."

"Então porque te daria eu _duas_ flores?" perguntou Gabriel, dando especial ênfase à palavra 'duas'. Aí, Anna comprovou que ele agia de propósito e ela, como sempre, caía como um patinho.

_'Porque hoje faz dois meses que... aargh!' _Anna fulminou-o com o olhar e voltou-lhe as costas. "Aviso-te desde já que o meu irmão não vai gostar de receber uma rosa vermelha de outro rapaz..."

Gabriel sorriu e decidiu não cair na tentação de lhe responder de forma a continuar a discussão. "Veremos..."

* * *

"Filha!" cumprimentou Bóris assim que a viu entrar. Esboçou um grande sorriso e abriu os braços para a receber. Três dias sem a ver era muito tempo para si. Anna sorriu do mesmo modo e abraçou o pai, também com saudades. 

"Olá, meninas," disse Anna, cumprimentando Verona e Lee. "A Mar não veio?" perguntou ao ver o terceiro membro do grupo não presente. Lembrou-se que Velkan não ia ficar muito contente se esse fosse o caso.

Lee respondeu-lhe. "Ela está... uh... ocupada."

Anna torceu o nariz. Ocupada? Uma desculpa para não aparecer com certeza. "E o meu irmão, sabem onde está?"

"Também ocupa-"

"Está aí a chegar," interrompeu Verona.

Anna assentiu, mas detectou que algo não estava certo, contudo tentou não se importar. Estava extremamente contente e não via a hora de ver o irmão.

O irmão, sem fazer ideia do que se passava a poucos metros de si, dentro de casa, ou que a irmã já tinha chegado, não fazia grande questão de abrir sequer a porta. Aquele estava a ser definitivamente o seu melhor aniversário até ali.

"Mar?"

"Hmm?"

"Namora comigo..."

Mar levantou a cabeça rapidamente. A sua espressão era de surpresa. "Tu queres... namorar comigo?" ela perguntou devagar.

"Claro," respondeu Velkan, rindo-se. Seriam as suas intenções tão patéticas? Mar parecia estupefacta.

E estava mesmo. Engolindo em seco, ela desviou o olhar. Velkan estava a obrigá-la a pensar e ela não queria fazer isso. Se pensasse, teria também de ponderar sobre o que tinha acontecido e estava a acontecer desde há duas horas atrás. Tinha medo das conclusões que pudesse tirar e das atitudes que iria tomar face ao que estava a acontecer.

"Não tens de responder já," acrescentou Velkan rapidamente. Admitia desilusão pela indecisão da rapariga à sua frente. Na verdade, ele queria algo sério e tinha medo que Mar não desejasse o mesmo. "De preferência respondes-me mais logo, dentro desse vestido lindo e após duas _vodkas_, quando estiveres prontificada a falar a verdade."

Com alívio, Velkan ouviu um riso.

"Tudo bem," concordou Mar. "Vou pensar." Numa saca que trazia na mão, estava o seu adorado vestido que Velkan, após recuperar a sua carteira, fizera questão de comprar-lhe. Como ela esperava e como ele desejava, o vestido ficava-lhe extremamente bem.

Assim que viu a irmã, Velkan não a largou. Tinham-se mesmo passado só três dias? Ambos sentiam como se se tivessem passado semanas. O facto era que eram mesmo muito dependentes um do outro e era em alturas de separação como estas que notavam isso. Abraçaram-se durante muito tempo e Velkan perguntou-lhe como estava Nova Iorque. Anna sorriu de orelha a orelha e respondeu que a cidade estava melhor do que nunca e que três dias tinham sido muito pouco tempo para explorar todas as suas potencialidades a nível de entretenimento. A rapariga omitiu a parte de muitas poucas oportunidades ter tido para sequer sair do hotel, contudo afirmou ter ido assistir a um espectáculo da _Broadway _e garantiu que o concerto dos _Muse _tinha sido das coisas mais fascinantes que presenciara.

Depois de pegar em Boppy e pousá-lo no seu ombro, Gabriel pediu licença e rumou ao andar de cima com a mala de Anna. Bóris aproveitou a ausência de Gabriel e a distracção de Anna e Velkan para agradecer a Verona ter conseguido tirar o filho de casa durante a maior parte do dia. Não sabia como ela o tinha conseguido, mas também não fez perguntas. Mar ouviu as palavras dos professor e lançou um olhar de descontamento às amigas. Tinha sido usada e nem se tinha dado conta. Mas usada para quê? Porque queria o homem tirar o filho de casa no dia do seu aniversário? Pelo que quer que fosse Verona e Lee iam ouvir das boas!

"Então, gostaram do filme?" perguntou Verona quando Velkan se aproximou deles. Mar olhou-a de lado rapidamente para que Bóris não se desse conta da tensão e Velkan coçou a cabeça sem saber ao certo o que responder. Deveria dizer que passou metade do tempo observar Mar do canto do olho ou confessar que eles haviam perdido o final do filme?

"Sim, foi engraçado," respondeu ele sinceramente. Na verdade, não se rira ou ouvira alguém rir daquele modo dentro de uma sala de cinema antes. Mar tentou focar a atenção na lareira e não fitar ninguém que estava ao pé de si. Como ela lutou contra um sorriso...


	21. O melhor presente

**gotty: **Ainda não! E não faço ideia do k te referes! .

**Placebo: **yep! chain reactions! me likes!

**miny: **Cá está! Não vais gostar deste capítulo... por favor não me mates:$ (ja agora, vais adorar o XXIII eheheh)**

* * *

**

Capítulo XXI - O melhor presente

Gabriel pousou a mala no chão e sentou-se aos pés da cama de Anna. Estava exausto. Tinha a certeza que não seria saudável sair à noite logo após voltar de viagem, contudo Anna nunca deixaria de ir e ele próprio não podia nem queria fazer uma desfeita do género a Velkan. _Boppy_, agora em cima da cama, agachou-se e começou a ganir ao olhar para o chão e ver o quão alto ele se situava. Gabriel debruçou-se, pegou no cachorro e pousou-o no chão. Sorriu ao vê-lo dar dois passos e em seguida cair de rabo no chão. Ainda não conseguia andar muito bem, o que era engraçado. Teimoso, _Boppy _voltou a levantar-se e deu alguns passos em direcção ao roupeiro da dona do quarto e quase dois minutos depois, conseguiu alcançar o seu destino. Atento a todo o processo, Gabriel sorria cada vez mais e abriu a porta do roupeiro ao ver que o cão não parava de farejá-la.

"O que cheiras tu?" perguntou Gabriel, sentando-se ao lado dele. Boppy colocou as patas dianteiras contra uma das gavetas e entoou um som que parecia um rosnar. "Isto é invasão de propriedade, sabias?" Ao abrir a gaveta, um postal que estava meio no seu interior e meio no exterior, caiu.

"É só roupa interior, seu desavergonhado. Podes esquecer o encontro com a minha cadela que eu tinha planeado." Gabriel pegou no postal com o intuito de pô-lo no seu lugar mas parou quando _Boppy _ladrou à sua maneira de principiante. Não conseguindo resistir à curiosidade, Gabriel abriu o postal e o primeiro sítio para onde olhou foi para o lugar do remetente.

_Liam_.

Como podia ele resistir? Não conseguiu. E quando terminou de o ler pela segunda vez, recomeçou de novo, não acreditando nos seus olhos, até que viu o postal ser retirado dos seus dedos.

"Isto pertence-me," afirmou Anna num tom baixo e nada satisfeito. "Porque é que estás a mexer nas minhas coisas?"

"Eu estava... o cão..." Gabriel pestanejou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele tentou fazer o que eu estou a pensar?" perguntou, levantando-se.

Anna fechou a porta e amassou o postal atrás das costas. "Por favor, sai do meu quarto," pediu.

Gabriel ignorou-a. "Foi por isso que terminaste com ele, não foi?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso."

Vendo a irredutibilidade dela e não querendo chatices naquele dia, Gabriel calou-se e anuiu, mas tinha a sensação que da próxima vez que se cruzasse com Liam, um dos dois iria para casa com um nariz partido.

* * *

Anna desceu minutos depois, mesmo a tempo de se despedir de Lee, Verona, Mar e Gabriel, que estavam de saída. Dali a cerca de três horas todos se veriam de novo, porém as raparigas despediram-se de todos e desejaram os parabéns a Velkan. Anna deu um beijo rápido a Gabriel e abriu a porta.

"Podes devolver as chaves do meu pai?" perguntou Verona, referindo-se às chaves do seu carro. Velkan procurou as chaves no bolso e deu-lhas.

Verona deu alguns passos em direcção à saída e depois virou-se para trás de repente. Também tirou algo do bolso e atirou-lhe. Velkan apanhou outras chaves. "As tuas. Foi por isso que te mandámos para o outro lado da cidade, sabes? Aproveitámos e demos umas voltas ao quarteirão no teu carro. Nunca tinha tido o prazer de conduzir uma máquina daquelas. Não te importas, pois não?"

"Eu não tenho um-"

"Velkan," chamou Anna, cortando-lhe a palavra. Estava com metade do corpo fora de casa. "Anda dar uma vista de olhos a isto..."

Velkan viu a expressão de choque da irmã e olhou o pai. Não podia ser, podia?

Aparentemente, sim.

À porta da garagem estava, pois, um carro. Parecia ser antigo, mas tinha um aspecto novo e a sua cor era o preto. Um preto muito brilhante.

"_Whoa_..." murmurou Gabriel de olhos arregalados.

Velkan sentiu um frio na barriga quase tão grande como o que sentira quando Mar o beijara. "É um... _Lamborghini_..." sussurrou, surpreendentemente, conseguindo articular as palavras devidamente. "Para mim?" perguntou desta vez ao pai.

Ao ver o filho com os olhos humedecidos, Bóris sorriu. "Sim, mas se o partilhasses com a tua irmã seria fantástico."

O aniversariante assentiu, radiante e pôs um braço à volta de Anna, que ainda estava chocada. Segundos depois, após pensar um pouco, ele fitou o pai de novo. "Tu não tens dinheiro para um _Lamborghini _dos anos 60," lembrou.

"Esse carro está no teu nome desde os teus dois anos. O teu avô comprou-o quando tinha dezanove anos, ofereceu-mo a mim quando eu tinha a mesma idade e agora é a tua vez," explicou o homem mais velho com uma expressão animada. Era bom ver umas caras chocadas de vez em quando. Apenas Verona e Lee é que estavam mais ou menos por dentro do assunto.

"Tu tinhas um _Lamborghini _e nunca mo disseste?"

Bóris riu-se. "Nunca tirei partido dele. O transporte da Roménia até aqui custou mais do que as tuas mesadas de um ano. Considera isso uma cortesia do teu avô."

"Diz lá se não foi o melhor presente que podias ter recebido," disse Verona.

Velkan tirou os olhos do seu _Lamborghini _para fitar a relva por baixo dos seus pés e olhou para Mar de uma forma que intencionava ser de relance. "O melhor presente..."

Gabriel aproveitou a distracção de todos para se distanciar um pouco e levou Anna consigo. Estando ainda surpresa fez com que mal se apercebesse que a afastavam dos outros.

"Posso dar-te uma palavrinha?" perguntou Gabriel. Anna deu-lhe finalmente um pouco de atenção, mas não respondeu. "Estás chateada comigo?"

"Não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas sem a minha permissão," afirmou Anna, mantendo-se séria.

"Esse não é o problema. Estás zangada porque eu sei o que lá dizia. Não entrei no teu quarto para procurar cartas de ex-namorados teus, nem para te roubar roupa interior. Encontrei o postal por acaso e não resisti lê-lo, especialmente depois de tu o esconderes de mim no dia em que o teu pai me convidou para jantar. _E _não digas que não o fizeste porque eu notei," acrescentou Gabriel ao ver que Anna se preparava para argumentar. A rapariga cruzou os braços e manteve a cabeça direccionada ao chão. Às vezes era irritante ver como Gabriel tinha tanta razão e admiti-lo era quase tortura.

"Não queria chatear-me contigo hoje," sussurrou ele, tocando-a no queixo.

"Porquê? É o teu aniversário ou o dia dos namorados?" perguntou Anna numa quase cantiga. Gabriel riu-se e colocou um braço à volta da cintura dela.

"Sabes... eu acho que com este carrão o teu irmão já não vai dar grande valor a duas flores. Que achas?" Com a sua outra mão desaparecida, Gabriel mostrou-lhe as duas rosas que tinha andado a exibir desde o aeroporto. Anna suspirou e pareceu apreensiva quando ele lhe deu a rosa amarela. "Sabes o que significa?" ele perguntou.

Anna olhou a flor. "Amizade."

"Sim. Porque és a minha parceira, minha companheira. Porque sei que posso confiar em ti e contar contigo quando precisar. Porque és minha amiga."

Quando Gabriel terminou, as testas de ambos tocavam e eles sorriam.

"Eu quero dizer uma coisa. Eu também confio em ti."

"Não confiavas antes?"

"Não. Não totalmente." Anna baixou a cabeça como se sentisse culpada por não o fazer antes e viu uma rosa vermelha aparecer à sua frente. Olhou para cima.

"Esta..." Gabriel pareceu tentar escolher as melhores palavras e depois sorriu, olhando a flor. "...vou deixar ao teu critério."

Anna riu-se e abraçou-o, emocionada. Esta era decerto uma das alturas em que um gesto valia mais do que mil palavras. Vermelho para Paixão? Para Amor? Não interessava, ela certamente sentia ambas as coisas.

Depois da partida dos seus amigos (isto porque ele considerava, sim, Lee, Verona, Mar e Gabriel seus amigos), Velkan acabou de babar pelo seu presente e eventualmente entrou em casa de novo para se aprontar, para ter uma conversa com a irmã, receber alguns familiares, jantar e ir sair de novo.

* * *

Gabriel encontrou silêncio quando chegou a casa. O único sinal de movimento veio da sala, onde uma televisão estava ligada com o mínimo de volume. Ao entrar lá, Gabriel encontrou Jinette adormecido no sofá com _Nakya _deitada no seu peito, também a dormir. Gabriel não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a imagem. Desde quando é que Jinette tinha esta proximidade com o animal?

Ao sentir a sua presença, a cadela abriu os olhos e assim que reconheceu o seu adorado dono, desatou a ganir como se já não o visse há meses. Levantou-se da sua 'cama' e quase conseguiu correr para se reunir com Gabriel. Este apanhou-a a tempo antes que a pobre cadela tombasse do sofá. Quanto mais atenção ele lhe dava, mais barulho ela fazia. Jinette, naturalmente, acordou.

"Olá," cumprimentou Gabriel.

Jinette pareceu surpreso por vê-lo, mas também não descontente. "Olá."

Gabriel perguntou-se se o homem ainda estaria zangado com ele. Talvez ter passado três dias longe tivesse feito com que a tensão se dissipasse. Tensão, esta, por parte de Jinette, pois Gabriel tinha plena consciência de que havia sido ele a provocar uma discussão e, consequentemente, um mau ambiente. Mas só desta vez!

* * *

Lee e Verona ficaram verdadeiramente maravilhadas com a quantidade de amigos que Velkan tinha. Depois de saberem que eram praticamente todos da antiga escola deles, Burbank, as duas amigas (Mar absteve-se por motivos desconhecidos) concordaram em visitar aquela escola mais vezes. Decisão esta que os antigos colegas de Anna e Velkan não deixaram de apreciar. Era nestas alturas em que era bom ter Vlad longe. Segundo Gabriel, ele tinha ido passar o Natal a casa dos pais e já havia partido. Para Gabriel, isso também não era grande problema já que deste modo poderia estar com Anna à vontade. É verdade que Carl, Samantha, Samuel e Steve também estavam presentes, porém Gabriel fizera a promessa de conversar com Vlad assim que estivesse com ele portanto não haveria problema em eles saberem. Afinal de contas, já era hora de tal acontecer.

Quem também estava presente era Angelica, que após ser convidada por Velkan tinha aceite comparecer mesmo quando Bóris havia expressado o seu desagrado e Lindsay, colega de Velkan do clube de Matemática, a quem ele prestava grande parte da sua atenção devido a ela não conhecer mais ninguém.

Eram ao todo vinte e quatro pessoas sentadas em cima de almofadas dispostas ovalmente. Velkan havia reservado o segundo andar da discoteca para a sua 'festa'. Ainda nem há duas horas lá estavam e já se ouviam algumas gargalhadas de pessoas que visivelmente já não estavam totalmente sóbrias. Duas amigas de Velkan, em especial, eram o caso mais grave. Ambas tinham achado uma imensa piada a Carl e Steve e não os deixavam em paz. Samuel tinha a sorte de ter Samantha muito junto a si e Gabriel tinha sempre o olhar atento de Anna, que volta e meia abraçava o namorado e sussurrava no seu ouvido para deixar bem claro que ele já era comprometido.

Quem parecia não muito em si era Mar, que estava sossegada demais e nem sequer havia tocado em álcool ainda. Observava Lindsay pelo canto do olho e parecia pensativa. Ela vira Lindsay antes, provavelmente na escola, mas esta parecia diferente. Mais bonita. O seu cabelo, anteriormente liso, estava agora ondulado e a sua maquilhagem estava aplicada de maneira a fazer sobressair os seus bonitos olhos cinzentos. Vestia umas calças de ganga e camisola justas que lhe acentuava bem as curvas. Demais. Mar desviou o olhar e tentou distrair-se, tentando não pensar no seu simples vestido branco nem no resto da sua aparência e tomando atenção a qualquer uma das conversas que estivessem a decorrer.

Embora Velkan conversasse com Lindsay e com os amigos, estava naturalmente atento à sua 'loirinha' (inclusive ao seu vestido branco) e perguntou-se se ela já teria ponderado sobre a proposta que ele lhe fizera. Estaria ela com ciúmes? Secretamente, ele desejava que sim, sentia vontade de ser valorizado. Mas mesmo assim não lhe provocaria ciúmes, ou pelo menos, não propositadamente.

Depois algo aconteceu que fez Velkan distrair-se completamente da conversa que estava a ter com a sua amiga Susan e Lindsay. Sean, um rapaz que ele conhecia há quase dez anos, começou a meter conversa com Mar. Como se atrevia? Após ingerir dois goles da sua bebida, Velkan observou o brevemente ex-amigo sem pestanejar. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa...

Mas Mar aparentemente não estava para conversas. Mal teve a oportunidade, levantou-se e rumou ao bar, que também lhes estava reservado. Aproveitando a chance, Velkan pediu licença e levantou-se também, dando a desculpa de ter o seu copo vazio. Com subtileza, ele aproximou-se do balcão e pediu ao _barman _a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Mar olhou-o sobressaltada e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, viu Lindsay aproximar-se e as suas palavras morreram na garganta. Suspirando, Velkan pediu-lhe desculpa com o olhar e Verona apareceu do nada, fazendo com que Mar não se sentisse _tão _a mais.

Velkan suspirou de novo, pegou na sua bebida e dirigiu-se de novo ao seu lugar. Antes que Lindsay pensasse sequer em segui-lo, Verona colocou ambos os braços à volta do pescoço de ambas as raparigas.

"Vamos beber!" exclamou ela, sorridente. "Olá!"

O _barman _olhou-a na dúvida.Estaria ela a falar com ele? "Olá..." respondeu por fim, timidamente.

"Porque não te juntas a nós?" Verona realmente gostava do que via. O rapaz era extremamente bonito. Mar franziu a testa e observou a amiga. Verona não costumava ser assim tão ousada.

"Estou a trabalhar," respondeu o barman, enquanto rodava algumas garrafas na mão e preparava a bebida que Lindsay lhe pedira. "O que é que as meninas vão querer mais?"

"O teu nome!" respondeu Verona de imediato.

"Brian," respondeu ele, rindo. "E que mais?"

"Idade, número de telemóvel e um _shot _bem forte," pediu Verona, pousando os cotovelos no balcão e piscando-lhe o olho.

Brian fitou Verona e sorriu de uma forma que fez as suas pernas fraquejarem. "Vinte e quatro," respondeu ele, preparando o _shot _e a _vodka _que Mar acabara de pedir.

"E o teu número?"

Brian entregou-lhes as respectivas bebidas e depois olhou Verona. "Ainda não sei sequer o teu nome."

"Verona!" respondeu ela com um enorme sorriso. Mar abanou a cabeça e bebeu um gole da sua _vodka_. Via que Verona já não estava muito bem em si. "Já posso ter o teu número?" perguntou Verona, quase fazendo beicinho.

Se Mar reparara no estado de Verona, Brian também. Afinal de contas, ele lidava com aquilo todos os dias. "Vamos fazer assim: de cada vez que apareceres por cá eu dou-te um dos algarismos. Quando o número ficar completo, talvez já te conheça bem o suficiente para falar contigo. Que me dizes?"

"Parece-me justo," concordou Verona.

"Vamos?" perguntou Mar a Verona. Lindsay já se tinha afastado há algum tempo.

"Ela não é menor, é?" perguntou Brian antes que elas voltassem para os seus lugares. Mar riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

"Que _homem_!" exclamou Verona quando elas já estavam a uma boa distância. A testa Mar enrugou-se e ela fitou a amiga confusa. Verona parecia... normal.

"Eu pensava que tu estavas vagamente bêbada."

"Foi o que pareceu?" perguntou Verona. Depois riu-se. "Bêbada ou sóbria, ele é meu!"

Mar riu-se e olhou de novo para Brian, que também as observava e rapidamente desviou o olhar assim que viu Mar virada para trás. Esta abanou a cabeça e seguiu a amiga para o seu lugar.

* * *

"Eu quero fazer um discurso!" anunciou Anna de repente. As conversas foram parando aos poucos e todos olharam Anna com curiosidade. Estaria ela ainda sóbria o suficiente para tal tarefa? "Obrigada pela atenção," agradeceu ela solenemente. Velkan franziu o sobrolho e perguntou-se o que iria sair dali.

"Como sabem o meu querido irmão faz dezanove anos hoje..."

Alguém começou a bater palmas entusiasticamente. "Belo discurso, Anna! Um aplauso para ela!"

Todos riram, menos Anna. "Cala-te, Jake!"

Ao observar a aparência corpulenta de Jake, Gabriel trocou um olhar com Steve. A probabilidade de Jake pertencer a equipa de futebol era grande, o que significava que provavelmente teriam de se defrontar com ele em Janeiro.

"Como eu estava a dizer antes de ser rudemente interrompida pelo senhor Jacob..."

"Não me chames isso!"

"... hoje é o aniversário do meu irmão adorado e eu queria dizer algumas palavras. Antes demais, espero que todos morram de inveja de mim porque eu tenho o melhor irmão do mundo. Está sempre ao meu lado quando eu preciso..." Anna lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com ela há poucas horas atrás e sorriu. "e até quando não preciso. Ele é generoso, sensível, honesto e tem valores... mesmo havendo quem não consiga ver isso." Anna falou esta última parte mais para si do que para as pessoas à sua volta, contudo todos a ouviram, incluindo Mar, que sentiu o comentáriona pelee engoliu em seco.

"Ele é... um dos poucos Homens que conheço, uma pessoa excepcional, a minha pessoa preferida. E ele ama! Demais por vezes..." Desta vez, Anna fitou Mar e esta ficou estupefacta. Que olhar era aquele que a enchia de culpa? Não conseguindo suportar, ela desviou a cara. Teve de morder o lábio para evitar que tremesse. Velkan notaria todo esta situação se não tivesse com os olhos pregados na irmã, os seus ouvidos ouvindo que ela dizia tão apaixonadamente. Todos podiam dizer que ele estava verdadeiramente comovido.

"Na verdade, se ele não fosse meu irmão e se eu não tivesse o Gabriel... ele não me escapava."

Todos riram de novo com o fim do discurso e Jake aplaudiu de novo, desta vez com sincerdade. Os irmãos trocaram um olhar e isso foi o suficiente.

"Ok, _agora _estou com ciúmes!" informou Gabriel, cruzando os braços como se estivesse à espera de explicações. Anna sorriu abertamente e inclinou-se para ele, esperando que ele a recebesse nos seus braços (o que ele fez) para beijá-lo.

"Sim, esses dois estão juntos há dois meses, não é?" revelou Lee, com uma expressão travessa. Ao que Carl quase torceu o pescoço ao virar a cabeça em direcção a ela. Dois meses? De namoro? Carl obviamente já notara a intimidade entre eles, contudo não esperava que eles estivessesm mesmo juntos. E se sim, porquê esconder? De qualquer modo, era bom ver Gabriel interessado em outra rapariga que não fosse Brooke Rowles. Muito bom, aliás. Samantha não conseguiu evitar e nem sequer tentou deixar de sorrir. Pelos vistos sempre havia romance!

"Ok, Van Helsing, podes largar a minha irmã agora..."

"Vamos dançar!" exclamou Anna, animadamente. "Estou cheia de energia para dispender!"

Gabriel franziu o sobrolho sugestivamente e Anna bateu-lhe no ombro para evitar que ele abrisse a boca e puxou-o para cima. Gabriel quase falhou em notar o olhar assassino que Velkan lhe enviou, mas disfarçou-o bem.

Anna e Gabriel não foram os únicos a descer para o andar inferior. Verona por pouco conseguiu acompanhar Mar, que não via a hora de sair dali. Sentia-se tão mal, agora. Tão insensível. Quase... desumana. Se esse fora o objectivo de Anna, ela decerto fora bem sucedida.

"O teu irmão irmão está um pouco... hostil para comigo hoje," falou Gabriel ao ouvido da namorada. "Fazes ideia do porquê?"

Anna abriu a boca para falar, porém limitou-se a inspirar fundo.

§§§

"_Então..." começou Velkan, enquanto atirava uma uva ao ar e tentava apanhá-la com a boca. "Como foi a viagem?"_

_Anna sentou-se no sofá, após dar uma última olhadela para ver se estava tudo em ordem na sala. Os avós maternos de ambos não tardariam a chegar. "Já não respondi a isso?" ela perguntou, não tirando os olhos da televisão._

_"Bem... sim..." Velkan tinha parado de as atirar uvas e prestava atenção à televisão, olhando de soslaio para a irmã. "E... não tens algo para me dar?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Os meus preservativos. Quero-os de volta," disse Velkan de uma vez. Fitou-a e observou-a atentamente._

_Anna tirou os olhos da televisão pela primeira vez e tentou disfarçar o nervosismo o mais que pôde. "Está bem." Levantou-se, não fazendo questão de o fazer rapidamente. Subiu ao andar de cima e voltou dois minutos depois. Velkan tinha recomeçado as suas acrobacias com as uvas e parecia um pouco mais descansado. Anna pousou os preservativos ao lado dele. O rapaz pegou neles e conseguiu contar três com o seu tacto; a cor, no entanto, foi o que chamou a sua atenção. Então, o impensável aconteceu: Velkan distraiu-se e uma uva alojou-se na sua garganta. _

_Trinta penosos segundos mais tarde, ele conseguiu fazer com que o pobre fruto descesse finalmente pelo seu esófago. "Estes... estes não são os preservativos que te dei," conseguiu ele dizer._

_"O que importa? Os outros eram uma porcaria e eram..." murmurou Anna. Após se dar conta do que tinha dito, Anna olhou de relance para Velkan e encontrou-o lívido._

_"Anna... tu não... vocês... vo-vocês...?"_

_Ganhando coragem, Anna inspirou fundo e respondeu-lhe. "Sim."_

_O queixo de Velkan caiu. Ele parecia não querer acreditar quando começou a abanar a cabeça. "Mas... não está certo... tu... tu és uma criança!"_

_"Uma criança?"_

_Velkan pareceu não ouvi-la. "Acabou-se. A boa relação que eu tinha com ele... acabou-se. Nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para ele sem querer assassiná-lo. Como é que ele pôde...?"_

_"Velkan, pára! Eu sou adulta, santo Deus! Não consegues ver isso! Não sou mais criança. Estou feliz, estou apaixonada, sou correspondida. Devias estar contente por mim!"_

_Velkan parou de abanar a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. "Pelo menos protegeram-se convenientemente..." Anna teve a impressão de estar a ouvir os seus pensamentos e não palavras._

_"Bem... na primeira vez não..." admitiu ela, embaraçada._

_Velkan não conseguiu vocalizar o seu espanto e fúria, apenas fitou a irmã com os anteriores sentimentos no olhar._

_"Mas depois, sim!" acrescentou Anna rapidamente, esperando poder tornar a situação melhor._

_"DEPOIS?"_

_"Velkan, fala baixo!" pediu a rapariga, com medo que o pai ou Angelica aparecessem._

_"E depois queres que te considere adulta?"_

_De repente, Anna começou a sentir-se discriminada. "Vais dizer-me que nunca te esqueceste?"_

_"Nunca, Anna!" garantiu ele, quase ultrajado. "Sou responsável, penso no meu futuro!"_

_"Pois bem, nós esquecemo-nos e não há nada que se possa fazer agora."_

_Velkan parecia agora revoltado. "Não estás nem um pouco preocupada?"_

_"Com o quê, Velkan?" Anna disse o nome do irmão como se fosse um palavrão._

_"Doenças, Anna! Gravidezes indesejadas! _

_"Ele não é doente!" exclamou Anna, agora mesmo revoltada._

_"Como sabes?"_

_"Porque ele sempre se protegeu!"_

_"Isso é o que ele te diz!"_

_"Do mesmo modo que _tu _mo dizes?" _

_"É diferente! Sou teu irmão. Não te minto."_

_"E ele mente?" Anna quase gritou estas três palavras, fazendo com que Velkan se arrependesse das suas insinuações. "Só espero que nunca cometas um erro deste tipo. Senão vais ouvir das boas. E o teu filho vai saber que veio ao mundo por engano."_

_Mordendo a língua para não retaliar, Velkan limitou-se a assentir. "Combinado." _

_§§§_

"Não faço ideia," respondeu Anna com um sorriso forçado. Depois abraçou-o para não ter de enfrentar o seu olhar novamente. Era uma mentirinha inocente, não causaria quaisquer danos. Além disso, Anna planeava contar-lhe, mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento, ela preferia dançar.

Quem não estava muito interessada em dançar era Mar, que de algum modo conseguira despistar Verona e Lee e estava agora encostada a um balcão a observar. Apenas isso. E muito ela via. Via Lee, Verona, Samantha muito juntas a cochichar, via os rapazes e os amigos de Velkan a entenderem-se lindamente, via Anna e Gabriel a dançarem um pouco afastados dos outros por razões compreesíveis, mas nada de Velkan. Nem de Lindsay.

Tentando não deixar a sua imaginação vaguear muito mais do que o necessário, Mar rolou os olhos ao praticamente não se reconhecer. Precisava urgentemente de avaliar e modificar o seu comportamento ou ainda dava em doida. Quem era aquela identidade sensível, romântica e _ciumenta _que tomara conta de si? Mar não era assim! Ou pelo menos não costumava ser.

Desistindo de procurar Velkan com o olhar (se ele não a encontrasse, o problema era dele), Mar virou-se para trás e pediu uma bebida com o intuito de se juntar aos amigos em seguida. Preocupar-se para quê? Era _ele _que ia ficar sem uma certa resposta quanto a uma certa pergunta, portanto _ele _seria o mais lesado.

Então, sentiu tocarem-lhe suavemente no ombro. Mas para seu desapontamento, não foi Velkan que encontrou. No entanto, era um rapaz. Um belo rapaz, aliás.

"Olá," cumprimentou ele, educadamente.

"Olá," respondeu ela da mesma forma. Em seguida, tentou avaliá-lo sem parecer muito óbvia. Rapidamente se apercebeu que ele era, pois, do mesmo nível que... _'Lindsay, por exemplo...'_. Mar esperou que o seu rosto não demonstrasse nenhum traço de malícia. Não ia o rapaz pensar que ela estivesse com ideias...

"Conheço-te?" perguntou ela.

"Ainda não."

_'Uh... Eu mereço isto...'

* * *

_

Livre. Era assim que Anna se sentia. Aquele era um dos momentos em que não tinha de controlar-se ou esconder o que fazia, queria ou sentia. Estava a apreciá-lo ao máximo.

Sorte. Por momentos sentiu-se imersa nela quando o seu olhar captou algo curioso. Ou talvez não fosse tão curioso quanto isso. Uma, duas, três, quatro. Quatro raparigas olhavam fixamente para si e para Gabriel. Algo semelhante a inveja estava patente nos seus olhares.

"Tens quatro fãs à tua rectaguarda," informou Anna, falando-lhe ao ouvido. "nada contentes."

Gabriel afastou-se para poder vê-la e franziu a testa. Subtilmente, fez com que ambos rodassem um pouco até poder estar de frente para as suas 'fãs' e pôde, pois, ver as tais raparigas, só que assim que viram o seu rosto, a expressão de todas suavizou-se. Gabriel escondeu a cara no cabelo de Anna para poder rir.

"Pobre de ti..." comentou ele. Fez questão de deixar as suas mãos deslizarem desde os ombros da 'pobre' rapariga até ao fundo das suas costas. Duas das quatro raparigas tinham de novo uma expressão assassina e Gabriel sorriu. Anna sentiu uma mão no seu rabo e riu-se.

"Assim despedaças corações, amor."

"Sim. Sabes onde vai ser a próxima maldade destas?"

"Onde?"

"Na escola."

Anna sorriu abertamente e Gabriel conseguiu perceber isto pela sua voz, próxima do seu ouvido. "Vou morrer." A rapariga estava naturalmente contente por, mais uma vez, Gabriel dar a entender que aquela relação ia deixar de ser 'secreta', contudo o sorriso que ostentava desvaneceu-se quando ela reparou em algo, ou alguém, do canto do olho. Angelica estava ao pé de Velkan e pareciam estar a conversar à excepção de ela parecer não tirar os olhos de Anna.

"Gabriel? Vou ter com a Angelica, volto num instante."

Este anuiu positivamente. "Vou ao bar. Queres alguma coisa?"

"Absinto."

"Ab... hã?"

Anna deu um sorriso largo, beijou-o rapidamente e afastou-se. Velkan pareceu quase surpreso ao vê-la.

"Irmã! Que fazes tu aqui... sozinha?" perguntou ele.

Anna revirou os olhos com o sarcasmo e adereçou a namorada do pai. "Vem comigo." Em seguida, deu-lhe a mão e depois de lançar um último olhar ao irmão (que não o viu por estar a olhar em volta) e puxou Angélica consigo até um _hall _onde a música se ouvia relativamente mais baixo.

"Estavas a passar um bom bocado ali atrás, não?" perguntou a mulher mais velha casualmente. Anna sorriu, mas não notou a sugestividade nas palavras dela. A sua cabeça estava noutro lugar. "Há algo que me queiras dizer, Anna?"

Isto a rapariga pareceu ouvir pois respondeu automaticamente, abanando a cabeça positivamente.

"O quê?" perguntou Angelica pacientemente.

"Médicos têm de guardar os segredos dos seus pacientes até à morte, não é? Ética profissional?"

Angelica cruzou os braços e observou a rapriga à sua frente curiosamente. "Sim."

"E como minha médica, deves-me lealdade, não é?"

"Sim."

"E eu a ti, confiança?"

"_Sim_," confirmou Angelica já não tão paciente como antes. "Estás a assustar-me. Estás doente?"

Não conseguindo deixar de gostar que se preocupassem com ela, Anna quase sorriu. "Não, não." Era confortante saber que tinha como companheira de seu pai uma pessoa que genuinamente gostava de si. Em menos de um minuto Angelica passara de adolescente a mulher com mais de trinta anos que realmente era, embora não o aparentasse ser naquele momento.

"O que se passa, então?"

Anna engoliu em seco, enquanto reunia coragem para falar. Embora, não tivesse gostado de saber que o pai se interessara por outra mulher que não fosse a sua mãe, Anna tinha-se apegado a Angelica com o passar dos anos; se não era sua mãe, era algo muito parecido com isso e era, decerto, sua confidente.

"O que eu queria dizer era que eu iniciei a minha vida sexual." Anna disse isto muito rapidamente e viu a expressão da mulher à sua frente suavizar-se instantaneamente.

"Ah, isso..." Angelica libertou a respiração que entretanto prendera. "Com o Gabriel, presumo."

"_Claro, Angelica_!"

"Bem... isso é bom. Foram responsáveis?"

Com um sentimento de culpa enorme e um tom avermelhado a enaltecer as suas bochechas, Anna abanou a cabeça. "Nada."

"Anna Elizabeth!" gritou Angelica. "Como pudeste ser inconsciente a esse ponto?"

Anna fez uma força enorme para que não gaguejar. "Nós esquecemo-nos-"

"ESQUECERAM-SE?" Anna conseguia ver Angelica a tremer. "Isso lá é coisa que se _esqueça_?"

"Mas está tudo bem," assegurou Anna, tentando defender-se. "Fiz um teste hoje de manhã e não estou grávida!"

Angelica pareceu não ouvi-la. "Francamente, Anna! Eu trabalho num hospital, podia fornecer-te quantas caixas de preservativos quisesses! Além de mim, tens o teu irmão, já para não falar duma porcaria duma _farmácia_! Não tens desculpa! Não és nenhuma rapariga da África Negra sem instrução! Dessas sim, eu tenho pena! Não têm condições, ou informação, ou são violadas e obrigadas a terem crianças indesejadas para mais tarde vê-las morrerem à fome!"

"Pronto, já entendi!" exclamou Anna, exasperadamente. Se Angelica quisera deixar a sua impressão, certamente conseguira-o. "O que eu queria era que me receitasses a pílula."

"Claro que vou," retorquiu Angelica asperamente. "E só não providencio um diafragma porque teria de dar explicações ao teu pai!"

Responsabilidade. Por vezes pesava. Esta era certamente uma dessas ocasiões.

"E vou ter uma conversinha com esse teu namorado!"

"_HÃ_?"

* * *

"Estás aqui sozinho?" perguntou Mar, já um pouco aborrecida. Tentava não parecer muito indiferente à presença do rapaz, que teimava em meter conversa consigo. Depois de passar alguns minutos a olhá-lo, tinha agora a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lado. A sua cara não lhe era estranha.

"Não, vim com alguns amigos. Devem andar por aí algures."

"Claro..." comentou a loira, bebendo a sua segunda bebida (uma _coca-cola _desta vez) desde que ali chegara. Já imaginava que os amigos dele estivessem 'algures' a observar como o amigo deles se saía a engatar a primeira rapariga girinha que ele havia encontrado sozinha.

"E tu estás cá com o Velkan, não é?"

E isto, claro, fez com que Mar lhe dirigisse toda a atenção do mundo. "Conhece-lo?"

"Conheço, pois," respondeu ele de modo quase obscuro. "Sou amigo dele. Ou era. Se ainda fosse talvez também teria sido convidado para a festa dele."

Muito menos desconfiada das intenções dele, Mar pousou o seu copo no balcão com a intenção de lhe prestar mais atenção do que aos seus cubos de gelo. "Lamento."

O rapaz encolheu os ombros. "Não tem importância."

"Qual é o teu nome?" inquiriu Mar, apercebendo-se que nem o nome dele conhecia ainda.

"William."

"Eu sou a Marishka." Ela estendeu a sua mão de novo, agora com uma maior vontade de o conhecer.

Por um segundo, William pareceu um pouco mais animado, todavia no segundo seguinte o seu olhar moveu-se e a sua expressão modificou-se. "Lá vem ela. Para salvar-te do bicho papão, estou certo."

Ao olhar em volta, Mar viu que 'ela' era Anna. E não parecia muito alegre. "O que estás aqui a fazer com ele?" perguntou ela assim que se aproximou o suficiente.

Ainda ofendida pelas coisas que ouvira minutos antes, Mar levantou o queixo. "Perdão?"

"Sempre contente por me ver, hã, Anna?"

"E tu fazes o quê aqui?"

"Isto ainda é publico, não?" perguntou ele. "Ou o teu irmão reservou a discoteca toda?"

"Não me venhas com tretas, Liam!" explodiu Anna, falando mais alto do que pretendia. Se ele pensava que ia corromper uma amiga dela, então estava muito enganado.

O rapaz limitou-se a franzir a testa como se o tom de voz da ex-namorada não o afectasse. "Queres beber alguma coisa?" perguntou-lhe em seguida.

"Não, não quero."

"E tu, Marishka, queres?"

Mar sentiu uma forte vontade de fazer Anna calar-se e ir-se embora que se reflectiu-se na ausência de bons modos na sua resposta. "Quero."

A expressão de Anna tornou-se ainda mais fria. "Se pensava arrepender-me de ter dito algumas coisa há pouco, agora já não de certeza."

"As tuas palavras não significam nada para mim!"

"Isso é bom. Já são dois Valerious a quem tu não dás grande importância. Pelo menos, tenho a certeza que nenhum dos dois vai perder muito com isso."

Anna não precisou sair dali de repente para fugir às palavras de Mar - esta não conseguia retorquir devido ao choque que tomava conta do seu corpo. Anna fitou Liam, que mexia a palhinha da bebida de Mar em circulos, e reparou que ele não parecia incomodado com a situação. Em seguida. deu meia volta e afastou-se. Tendo o mínimo de consideração pela capitã da claque, fez o que a sua consciência lhe ditou: procurou Verona para avisar-lhe onde e com quem a sua amiga se encontrava.

"Pega, bebe isto."

Mar tirou o copo das mãos de Liam, atirou a palha ao chão e ingeriu a bebida na sua totalidade em quatro goles seguidos. Como é que Anna podia dizer-lhe uma coisa daquelas? O que pensava que sabia ela? _E onde raio estava Velkan?_

Com uma enorme frustração seguida de uma forte tontura, ela encostou a testa ao braço pousado no balcão.

"Um pouco azedo no fim..." murmurou ela para ninguém. "Ela nem sequer sabe do que se passou hoje. O que sabe ela? Nada!" Calou-se ao ter a sensação de ver algum movimento mesmo com os olhos cerrados. De repente, deu uma gargalhada e só parou ao sentir uma estranha energia fluir nas suas veias. Precisava de livrar-se dela de alguma maneira. Dança foi a primeira coisa em que pensou.

"Vamos!" exclamou ela vivamente, puxando Liam por uma mão. "Vamos para a pista!"

Mas Liam não se deixou ser arrastado nem permitiu que ela escapasse. "Espera," disse ele, puxando-a para trás. "Calma."

Achando o sorriso que ele mostrava engraçado, Mar desatou a rir de novo e quando deu por si, o seu espaço tinha sido invadido e os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela. Infelizmente, o seu cérebro entorpecido decidiu corresponder-lhe e Velkan escolheu aquela altura para procurá-la com olhar pela quarta vez desde que ela havia deixado o segundo andar. Na quarta vez, encontrou-a. Quase desejou não o ter feito, porém em seguida admitiu preferir saber a verdade. E a verdade era que Mar não servia para ele. Velkan decidiu isso com um aperto no coração. Completamente desapontado, ele desviou o olhar e encontrou Verona que acabara de aproximar-se para ver o que Anna lhe falara.

"Velkan..."

"Hoje pedi-lhe em namoro, sabias?" perguntou Velkan. Verona notou amargura na sua voz. "Esta é a resposta dela."

Verona abanou a cabeça, não querendo acreditar no que os factos demonstravam, mas Velkan afastou-se sem sequer deixá-la argumentar. Mas que podia Verona dizer? O que os seus olhos viam dizia tudo, todavia custava-lhe crer que depois de tudo, Mar fosse agir daquela maneira absurda.

"Porque fizeste isso, William?" perguntou Mar, encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele. A euforia que sentira durante um minuto desaparecera completamente e a força nas suas pernas começava a deixá-la. Sentiu grande parte do seu corpo tremer. "Não me sinto muito bem." Quando os seus joelhos cederam alguns centímetros, Mar foi obrigada a encostar-se ao material frio do balcão e estremeceu, fazendo com que Liam a agarrasse. Ela logo se apercebeu que não gostava de sentir as mãos dele na sua cintura, mas naquela altura não estava completamente apta para defender-se (ou sequer segurar-se sozinha) convenientemente. Só a tentativa de raciocinar dava-lhe a volta à cabeça. Quando deu por si, não ouvia mais a voz de Liam, apenas réstias de sons, dos quais alguns seriam certamente provenientes do rapaz. Ao olhar para cima, as luzes fortes daquele lugar (que pareciam dez vezes mais intensas do que o normal) fizeram-na cerrar os olhos com força e uma voz familiar conseguiu fazê-la abri-los de novo.

"Mar!"

Era Verona. Lee acompanhava-a. "Mar!" A morena alcançou-a e envolveu a cabeça dela com as suas mãos. "Que aconteceu? O que sentes?"

Mar não respondeu e começou a respirar de uma forma muito pesada.

"O que lhe aconteceu?" gritou Verona, olhando para Liam. "Responde!"

"Eu não sei!" respondeu ele rapidamente. "Não sei!"

As pernas de Mar cederam de vez e Verona agarrou-a, começando a afligir-se. Lee, não muito diferente, ajudou também a amiga, mas não antes de olhar para Liam e vê-lo a deixar cair um copo ao chão.

"Vou chamar alguém," disse Lee. "Volto num segundo."

"Eu também vou indo..." murmurou Liam.

"TU FICAS ONDE ESTÁS!"

Liam engoliu em seco e obedeceu. Aquela rapariga parecia ser alguém que não gostava de ser contrariada.

A este ponto algumas pessoas que estavam à volta notaram a rapariga quase desmaiada e tentaram ajudar, mas Lee apareceu nessa altura com ajuda. Gabriel e Angelica abaixaram-se ao pé de Verona e Anna permaneceu de pé, estupefacta. Em seguida, fitou Liam. "Que fizeste tu?" perguntou entredentes. "Que fizeste com ela, Liam?"

"Nada," respondeu ele, abanando a cabeça.

Angelica envolveu a cabeça de Mar com as mãos e observou os seus olhos até estes cerrarem. "Leva-a lá para fora, Gabriel. Chamem uma ambulância," ordenou num tom autoritário. Gabriel obedeceu e foi seguido por quase todos. Angelica levantou-se, inspirou bem fundo e esbofeteou Liam sem pensar duas vezes. Anna e Lee, que tinham ficado para trás, taparam a boca, não esperando aquela atitude por parte da mulher mais velha.

"Angelica!" Liam estava extremamente chocado com a agressão. Angelica respondeu, apertando os dedos na orelha do rapaz e puxando-o consigo.

"Seu imbecil irresponsável! Como te atreves? O teu pai vai ficar a saber disto, podes ter a certeza!"

Anna e Lee conseguiam ouvir a voz dela a tremelicar e olharam uma para a outra. Liam era o responsável por aquilo? E Mar estaria muito mal?

Mar havia desmaiado. Deram conta disso ao sairem da discoteca. Mar estava no colo de um quase desesperado Gabriel e estava muito, muito pálida. Enquanto Gabriel não conseguia falar eloquentemente, Verona achava-se extremamente vocal. "O que se passa Angelica? O que se passa com ela?"

Angelica abaixou-se e pediu que Verona se afastasse para que a sua amiga tivesse livre acesso ao ar puro que necessitava. "Sabem se ela está sob efeito de qualquer medicação?"

"Não sei," disse Verona, tapando a boca e tentando não chorar. Sentia-se completamente inútil.

"Ela foi ao dentista anteontem," informou Lee. "Não sei se anestesia conta..."

Então a ambulância fez sua aparição. Gabriel pegou na amiga e esta foi recebida e atendida imediatamente. Angelica deu todas as informações possíveis antes mesmo de a questionarem.

"Ela ingeriu estimulantes tipo anfetamina, acho. É possivel que tenha tomado antibióticos anteriormente." Os dois enfermeiros olharam-na curiosa até ela especificar a sua profissão.

"Estimulantes?" Anna olhou Liam furiosa. "_Estimulantes_?"

Liam de repente pareceu receoso, no entanto não era de Anna que ele devia ter medo. A última coisa que ele viu antes de perder os sentidos foi o punho de Gabriel, indo na direcção do seu nariz.


	22. Desentendimentos,desilusões e despedidas

**Capítulo XXII –** Desentendimentos, Desilusões e Despedidas

Angelica ficou furiosa por ter de testemunhar o segundo caso de pessoas drogadas contra a sua vontade em pouco tempo. E este caso era bem mais grave, não só em termos de intenções (no caso de Anna tinha sido para o seu bem) mas também em termos de consequências. Mar teve de permanecer quase dois dias internada. E durante esses dois dias, Bóris praticamente não viu nenhum membro da sua família em casa. Angelica não saía do hospital, Anna permaneceu muito tempo lá com Gabriel, Verona e Lee, e Velkan simplesmente não pôs os pés em casa à excepção da noite para dormir. Ele não sabia o que havia realmente acontecido com Mar e quando Anna se preparava para contar tudo, ele informara-lhe que não estava minimamente interessado em saber.

"Mas eu pensei que vocês já se falavam pelo menos. O que aconteceu? Ela estava mesmo mal-"

"Anna, eu não quero que fales nela."

"Mas-"

E Velkan deixou a irmã a falar sozinha. Virou-lhe costas e saiu de casa como tivera sempre feito nos últimos dois dias. O assunto surgiu novamente no dia de Natal, quando Angelica expressava a sua frustração com a juventude da actualidade e Anna lhe fez sinal para se calar com medo de Velkan se levantar da mesa naquele dia. Ela não duvidava que ele o fizesse. Parecia mais determinado do que nunca no cumprimento de um objectivo. E este era: esquecer Marishka Zylka.

Após o primeiro dia de internamento, Mar recebeu a visita de uma data de pessoas e notou que Velkan não fora nenhuma delas. Algo estava terrivelmente mal. No segundo dia, ela decidiu perguntar sobre o assunto a Anna, que acabou por contar-lhe que, por motivos que ela desconhecia, Velkan recusava-se a falar ou querer ouvir sobre ela. Mar mais nada disse e pedira para ficar sozinha depois. Imaginava o que podia ter acontecido para fazer Velkan agir daquele modo. Não havia outra hipótese: Velkan tinha-a visto com Liam. Por motivos desconhecidos aos seus amigos, Mar não quis ver mais ninguém durante aquele dia.

Quando, no último dia do ano, Mar finalmente revelou às amigas o que Anna lhe havia dito, Verona ficou fora de si.

"O idiota nem sequer sabe o que te fizeram!" protestou ela, revoltada. "Ele tem de saber! Não é justo!"

"Se ele souber, não vai ser por vocês," afirmou Mar calmamente. Ao longo dos dias adoptara uma atitude mais serena quanto à situação.

"Mas vai ser por ti, não vai?" perguntou Lee.

"Não sei."

Se Mar não sabia a resposta àquela pergunta naquela altura, ficou a sabê-la no primeiro dia de aulas em Janeiro. Ela estava à espera de muita coisa. Preparara-se para uma possível discussão, preparara-se para lidar com silêncio. Para o que Mar não se preparara fora para ver Velkan já de namorada nova. Lindsay, claro.

Após a surpresa inicial (Mar esperava não ter sido muito óbvia quando os viu), ela dirigiu-se à casa-de-banho mais próxima, sentou-se no banco que cobria toda a parede e só aí se deixou chorar. Verona e Lee permaneceram em silêncio sem saberem o que lhe dizer e vários minutos mais tarde, a loira sentiu-se preparada para enfrentar o dia. Lavou bem a cara, aplicou um pouco de maquilhagem e saiu da casa-de-banho com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo que deixou as amigas muito confusas.

* * *

"Então... como foi o teu Natal?"

"Foi bom e o teu?"

"Aceitável. E a passagem de Ano?"

"Também foi boa."

"A minha também."

Vlad tirou os olhos da sua revista de carros e olhou para o amigo. "Que queres tu de mim? Desembucha, Gabriel."

"Queria conversar."

"Força," disse Vlad, olhando para a sua revista.

"É sério, Vlad," acrescentou Gabriel com o intuito de obter toda a atenção possível. Precisava dela, mesmo quando assim seria ainda mais difícil falar, mas ele tinha uma promessa para cumprir. E não deixaria mais um dia passar sem o fazer.

Ao ouvir isto, Vlad assentiu e guardou a sua revista, tomando o seu tempo. "Podes falar."

Agora que tinha o olhar intenso do seu melhor sobre si, Gabriel sentiu-se mais receoso. O seu melhor amigo. Tentou mentalizar-se disso: estava a falar com o seu melhor amigo, aquele que sabia tudo sobre ele, aquele que estava sempre presente para o ajudar quando necessitava. Lembrar-se disso devia de ajudar... mas não ajudou. Apenas fez a sua consciência pesar.

"Eu tenho uma namorada," revelou por fim.

A expressão de Vlad não se modificou e ele anuiu positivamente segundos depois. "Isso é bom."

"É..." respondeu Gabriel devagar. "É só isso que dizes?"

"Bem, estou contente por finalmente saber. Espero não ter sido o último."

"Finalmente?"

"Não sou cego!" exclamou Vlad, levantando a voz consideravelmente. "Levou-te muito tempo, não? Perguntava-me quando irias conseguir reunir coragem suficiente para me contares."

Gabriel baixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos sem saber o que dizer. Ele sabia. Vlad sabia. E não soubera por ele, Gabriel, o que era mau. Se ele estivesse no lugar de Vlad, também não iria gostar e talvez também falasse com o amigo com desdém como Vlad fazia agora. Tinha razão para tal.

"Pouca gente sabe, Vlad-"

"_Eu devia ter sido o primeiro_!"

"E terias aceitado bem a situação?" inquiriu Gabriel num tom menos calmo do que o anterior. "Tu disseste-me que gostavas dela! Que querias que fizesse?"

"Que me contasses a verdade e me poupasses de fazer papel de IDIOTA!"

Era visível que Vlad começava a perder a paciência e o facto de a Gabriel estar a acontecer a mesma coisa não ajudou no propósito de se acalmar os ânimos.

"És um idiota mesmo! Eu estava a tentar poupar-te, não te queria magoar!" gritou Gabriel exasperadamente.

"Desde _quando _é que eu ia querer ter problemas contigo por causa duma _rapariga_! NUNCA! Devias de saber disso!"

A este ponto, Gabriel tinha vontade de se descabelar. "ENTÃO PORQUE É QUE ESTAMOS A DISCUTIR AGORA!"

"PORQUE ÉS UM MENTIROSO E NÃO CONFIAS EM MIM!"

"Queres a verdade? Cá vai: Não me arrependo de nada que tenha feito nas últimas semanas. Nada! Não quero saber o que vai pela tua cabeça, não me vou separar dela por causa de nenhum capricho teu! Se quiseres aceitar isso, muito bem, senão: paciência!"

Sem se dar conta, Gabriel tinha agarrado no casaco de Vlad com ambas as mãos e falava-lhe quase ameaçadoramente. E foi isto, e não as palavras de Gabriel, que fez Vlad abdicar de responder. Estupefacto, olhou para os seus colarinhos e em seguida fitou o amigo com uma expressão furiosa e também desiludida. Gabriel soltou-o, espantado com as suas próprias acções.

"Acho que a discussão chegou ao fim," anunciou Vlad devagar. Depois de pegar na sua mochila, dirigiu-se para a saída sem mais dizer. Gabriel não o viu sair. Estava demasiado chocado para reparar nisso. Também não reparou quando Steve e Will, primo de Brooke, entraram na sala para a primeira reunião da equipa do ano.

"Onde é que ele vai, Van Helsing?" perguntou Will, apontando para a porta agora fechada. Em resposta, Gabriel fez o mesmo que Vlad e desapareceu também. Porque tinha feito ele aquilo? Porquê deixar-se irritar tanto e tão facilmente? Gabriel era uma pessoa que podia gabar-se por ser calmo e paciente. De onde viria todo aquele comportamento contrário? E o mais importante: estaria para ficar?

Imerso nos seus pensamentos, rumou ao ginásio sem saber quem procurava ao certo, porém quando não viu Vlad lá, agradeceu. O mais certo era ter ido embora. Ele, Gabriel e Steve tinham sido dispensados de Educação Física para a reunião e dois dos três iriam faltar. Rick, o treinador, ia matá-los.

A turma estava a ter uma aula de ginástica e estava dividida. Uns saltavam ao trampolim, outros caminhavam (ou faziam acrobacias, no caso de pertencerem à claque) numa barra e outros trepavam uma corda. Anna estava na corda.

"Gabriel, o que fazes aqui?" perguntou-lhe Susan, assim que o viu.

Este pensou numa resposta e depois decidiu dizê-la ao ouvido da professora, que ouviu, curiosa, e depois franziu a testa em confusão.

"Hum?"

Uma comunicação por olhares seguiu-se. Gabriel revirou os olhos como se não houvesse coisa mais fácil de perceber, Susan franziu um sobrolho e Gabriel olhou-a de um modo desesperado. Susan limitou-se a encolher os ombros. "A.V.!"

"Será que podias-" começou Gabriel.

"ANNA!"

Desta vez Anna ouviu. No entanto, teve o azar de no momento estar concentrada a subir uma das cordas. Até à altura tinha estado bastante contente por ter conseguido subir tão alto, mas mudou de ideias quando ao ouvir o seu nome desequilibrou-se e caiu para trás. Por sorte (ou graças a uma vontade intrínseca de não morrer antes dos vinte), um dos seus pés enroscou-se na corda com força, impedindo o acidente. Toda a gente que assistiu, gritou de susto, menos Susan.

"Muito, muito bem!" exclamou a professora, com uma risada que muitos considerariam maníaca. Quase todos suspiraram de alívio com um sentimento comum de consideração pela rapariga. "Podes fazer isso outra vez?"

Gabriel lançou-lhe um olhar de protesto e Anna sentiu-se à vontade para fazer o mesmo. Esperavam que lá no fundo ela estivesse a brincar, mas ambos tinham a sensação que isso não era verdade.

"Sim?" disse Anna, olhando de relance para Gabriel. Que fazia ele ali?

"Podias dispensá-la, Suse? Só hoje. Por favor?"

Susan não pareceu ceder ao quase-beicinho do rapaz e cruzou os braços, olhando-o desconfiadamente. "Para quê? E ainda não me disseste porque não estás naquela reunião."

"Eu... discuti com um colega e vim embora. Queria passar o meu tempo com alguém que valesse a pena."

Gabriel não estava a brincar. Estava a falar a verdade e Susan notou isso mesmo quando ele exibia um sorriso nos lábios. Anna tinha um punho fechado à frente da boca e olhava o chão, pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Aparentemente, a conversa não tinha corrido nada bem, o que não era nada bom para a sua consciência. Sua consciência. Porque estava ela a pensar em si naquele momento? Devia de preocupar-se com Gabriel. E tratar de ajudar a resolver um problema que tinha sido, por parte, criado por ela também.

"Ele está a obrigar-te, querida?"

Ao ouvir esta pergunta, Anna perguntou-se o que Gabriel haveria dito enquanto ela se distraíra nos seus pensamentos. "Não."

"A pagar-te?"

"Também não."

Susan suspirou. "Então corrompeu-te mesmo?"

"É mais isso," respondeu a rapariga, quase sorrindo.

"Igor, _mexe-te_!" Susan gritou isto de repente e Anna agradeceu não ser o centro das atenções. Gabriel, por outro lado, não tinha a mesma intenção. Quando a rapariga se preparava para sair dali para que pudessem conversa, Gabriel barrou-lhe o caminho e roubou-lhe um beijo, esperando que o acto não passasse despercebido.

"Oh, Deus, isto foi estranho."

Gabriel sorriu abertamente e fez questão de beijá-la na bochecha _muito ruidosamente_. "Então trata de te habituares."

Se fora estranho a Anna demonstrar afectividade em relação ao namorado à frente de outras pessoas, também estranho foi para elas ver a repentina intimidade entre os dois. E estas pessoas foram mais que poucas graças a Lee, que não poupou publicidade assim que viu Gabriel entrar. Na opinião da ruiva, eles já o faziam muito tarde e não demorou a dar a conhecer a sua opinião acerca do assunto à frente dos colegas. Brooke ficou especialmente aborrecida e Verona tentou não rir-se com isso. Agarrou no pulso de Lee e pediu a Susan para irem à casa-de-banho.

Mar, em cima de uma das barras, apenas sorriu. Não tinha humor para muito mais. Continuou o seu exercício, inclinando-se para a frente e elevando uma perna na retaguarda. Então, sentiu a barra abanar e desceu a perna rapidamente para equilibrar-se. Viu Seth rir-se num volume baixo e lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo ao ver que estava 'sozinha'. Lee e Verona tinham acabado de sair e Gabriel e Vlad também estavam ausentes. Seth mandou-lhe um beijo, deu lanço e deu _outro _pontapé na barra.

"Pára com isso, idiota," murmurou Mar, furiosamente. Queria mostrar a Seth (e a quem mais estivesse a apreciar o espectáculo) que sabia muito bem defender-se sozinha.

"Não sejas criança e deixa-a sozinha!" Foi Samantha que se pronunciou, mas foi ignorada.

"E se eu não parar?" indagou Seth, parecendo exactamente o que Samantha referira: uma criança. Acompanhou as suas palavras com outro pontapé. Já esperando o ataque, Mar conseguiu deixar de mexer-se.

"Se tu não parares, _eu _vou dar-te um pontapé numa zona sensível o suficiente para te deixar incapacitado de mexeres sequer as pernas."

"Querida, se tu não o podes ter, não vais impedir outras raparigas de ter esse prazer. Não sabia que eras assim tão invejosa, Marishka."

Mar não teve a oportunidade de responder-lhe à altura. Vinda do nada, uma bola atingiu Seth em cheio na cabeça. Com força.

"Velkan!" gritou Susan. "_Eu vi isso_!"

"Desculpa, Susan, foi sem querer," afirmou o rapaz, o que pareceu ser, convincentemente. Seth rangeu os dentes, enraivecido e aproximou-se de Velkan, pronto para uma nova discussão. Velkan virou-lhe as costas mesmo a tempo.

"Na verdade, eu tenho um pequeno problema neste braço. Quando menos espero, sofro um espasmo _assim_…" Velkan deu uma repentina sacudidela ao braço direito, atingindo Seth num olho.

"**_Aaahh_**!"

"Ai, desculpa, Seth," disse Velkan rapidamente. "Estavas aí…?"

"Velkan!" exclamou a professora entredentes.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Velkan ao ouvir gemidos por parte do outro rapaz, que se queixava e questionava sobre a sua capacidade de visão. "Queres que te leve ao posto médico?"

Tal como tinha acontecido a quase todos que testemunhavam a cena, Mar riu-se. No entanto, não sabia o que pensar e não quis nem tentar entender. Nada fazia sentido.

* * *

"Ele tem razões para estar zangado," admitiu Anna baixinho. Depois de quase meia hora de conversa, estava já triste. Tecnicamente, a culpa era dela, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.

"Sim, mas não tem o direito de chamar-me mentiroso quando me conhece melhor do que ninguém e sabe que não o sou."

Anna apenas assentiu e não disse mais nada. Gabriel suspirou e continuou a brincar com o cabelo dela em silêncio. Pensava no que fazer a seguir. Tinha de acertar as coisas com o melhor amigo, de fazê-lo entender. Entender o que estava à frente do seu nariz e só ele não conseguia ver.

Entretanto a campainha tocou e o polivalente onde ambos estavam sentados começou a ficar mais movimentado. Apenas Gabriel pareceu reparar nisso. "Olha, acho que temos plateia," informou Gabriel.

Era verdade. Ao olhar em volta, Anna viu alguns olhares dirigidos a eles. Um grupinho de raparigas que não podiam ter mais que quinze anos, havia inclusive parado para ver. Anna gemeu e escondeu a cara no peito do namorado. "Vai começar, acabou-se-me a paz."

"Pronta para lidar com um pouco de adversidade?"

"Queres dizer as ameaças de morte? Sim, acho que estou."

Gabriel sorriu e beijou-a lentamente.

"Hmmm... és mau," sussurrou Anna, beijando-o depois no pescoço. "Tens _mesmo _de as provocar?"

"Olha quem fala..." Gabriel decidiu ignorar as pessoas à sua volta e olhou pela janela. Estava um dia de sol e as pessoas podiam estar fora do edifício. Naquele momento, alguns passeavam, outros conversavam, outros... namoravam?

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"O teu irmão tem uma namorada?"

"Não, porquê?"

"Tens a certeza?"

Pela primeira vez curiosa, Anna olhou também pela janela. E lá estava Velkan, não muito longe, abraçado a uma rapariga que Anna reconheceu como sendo a colega dele so clube de Matemática. "O que é que ele _pensa _que está a fazer?"

Gabriel não entendeu o problema e Anna também não quis explicar. Era, de facto, uma história longa. Ela quis conversar com o irmão imediatamente, mas Gabriel convenceu-a a não fazer, visto que aquela altura não era a mais apropriada. Ela teria muito tempo em casa. E foi isso que fez assim que lá chegou. Esperou apenas que o pai fosse para o seu escritório.

"O que estavas tu a fazer com aquela rapariga?"

"A Lindsay?"

Anna elevou o sobrolho. Para quem tinha arranjado novo romance, ele parecia tudo menos feliz. "Sim, essa."

"Ela é minha namorada," respondeu ele simplesmente.

Anna pestanejou e pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Uma variedade de questões passaram pela sua cabeça, mas só uma delas escapou pelos seus lábios. Foi a pergunta mais simples e aquela à qual Velkan simplesmente não soube responder.

"Porquê?"

* * *

Durante os vários dias que se passaram, algo aconteceu que deixou Verona e Lee muito preocupadas: os seus amigos afastaram-se mutuamente. Mar permaneceu fechada sobre si mesma e muito apagada. Falava pouco e apenas quando adereçada. Por razões que entendiam, Vlad parecia estar a evitar toda a gente, em especial Gabriel. Este, também meio abatido, prestava a maior parte da sua atenção a Anna. Velkan desaparecia sempre que podia e quase não falava com ninguém, nem mesmo com a irmã. Carl passava agora todo o seu tempo em casa a trabalhar. Tinha ficado verdadeiramente ofendido com o professor Spivey numa aula e jurara provar o seu ponto de vista com algo 'palpável'.

"É o terceiro treino que ela falta e o primeiro jogo é a menos de duas semanas. Eu acho que ela está a perder o interesse," murmurou Lee tristemente, enquanto se dirigia para o ginásio.

"E as aulas?" lembrou Anna. "Tem faltado alguns dias, o que ainda é pior."

"Não. Faltar aos treinos é o pior que podia acontecer." Ao ver a expressão confusa de Anna, Lee explicou. "A Mar adora a claque. Se perder o ânimo quanto a isso, o que vai acontecer depois? Tens um imbecil como irmão," acusou.

Estranhamente, Anna não protestou, muito pelo contrário. "Sim... a burrice da adolescência veio-lhe tarde. E eu pensava que ele era precoce."

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, Anna ficara cada vez mais desapontada com a atitude de Velkan e tinha formado uma espécie de aliança com Lee e Verona para tentarem resolver, ou pelo menos entender o mais que pudessem, todos os problemas. Depois de uma troca de informação, todas ficaram mais ou menos por dentro da situação.

"Não tens medo da reacção dele quando ele souber que tu sabes o que se passou com a Mar?"

Anna abanou a cabeça. "Eu tentei contar-lhe. Mais que uma vez até e ele _sabe _disso. Não quis ouvir-me."

"Eu acho que ele vai ficar muito mal depois disso."

"Eu espero que sim."

Lee torceu o nariz. "Não pareces irmã dele..."

"Aleera, nós crescemos sem mãe, mas o meu pai deu-nos a melhor educação possível. E o modo como ele está a agir não é digno dessa educação. Ele foi incapaz de ver a situação de todos os pontos de vista e depois que fez? Arranjou uma namorada de quem nem sequer gosta! Está a enganar a Mar, a _Lilinda _e a ele próprio. Que continue enganado. Que sofra!"

Lee anuiu positivamente, concordando com a outra rapariga a cem por cento. "Eu tenho pena da _Lilinda_."

"No fim-de-semana passado eu e o Gabriel fomos sair com eles e ela ignorou-me quando estávamos sós! Eu quero que a _Lilinda _vá para o raio que a parta!"

Lee abriu a boca, escandalizada, e só não respondeu por algo chamar a sua atenção. Brooke (mais insuportável ultimamente) parecia estar a arranjar problemas.

"Seu burro!" gritou ela a Frank. "Eu disse-te para carregares com os colchões, não arrastá-los!"

"Frank, o que estás a fazer?" perguntou Anna. Não queria crer que ele se deixasse ser manipulado daquela maneira.

"Sempre a pessoa mais simpática, priminha! Ele não é teu escravo, portanto trata de te _calares_."

"Wily! Um dia serás salvo!"

Brooke foi a única a rir-se da sua piada. Will não achou graça nenhuma. "Não sou um dos teus amigos, Brooke. A mim, respeitas-me."

Contra tudo o que se pudesse esperar, Brooke não retaliou e ficou em silêncio. Anna e Lee olharam uma para a outra, impressionadas. Seria possível que Brooke Rowles tivesse qualquer tipo de receio daquele rapaz? Lee observou-o com mais atenção e reconheceu-o como sendo o rapaz a quem explicara como usar uma casa-de-banho pela altura do Ritual. Foi-lhe impossível deixar de corar, mas pelo menos, ela tinha a sensação que ele não ia reparar já que parecia ignorá-la e a Anna completamente. Frank permaneceu calado e o seu olhar dirigido ao chão. Era difícil saber o que estava a pensar.

Anna tocou-o no braço e teve um arrepio ao senti-lo tão gelado. "Estás doente?"

Frank abanou a cabeça rapidamente mas não falou.

"Não tens de estar aqui, nem de carregar com colchões se não quiseres." Anna tomou os dois colchões que ainda estavam nas mãos do estranho rapaz e entregou-os a Brooke. "Aqui tens, faz-te útil. E carrega-os, não os arrastes."

* * *

Anna não viu Mar nos três dias seguintes e no quarto viu-a no último lugar que esperava: em sua casa. Estava visivelmente abatida e parecia cansada, mas não doente como alegara estar. De qualquer modo, tentou parecer bem disposta, sorrindo e agradeceu mais uma vez a Angelica pela sua ajuda, dias antes.

"Ele está lá em cima," informou Anna prontamente. Em seguida, levou-a até ao andar superior. Chegando à porta do quarto de Velkan, pousou uma mão no ombro da loira. "Lá no fundo, sempre torci por ti, sabias?"

Mar olhou Anna nos olhos durante alguns segundos. "Diz à Lois que eu te escolhi para ficares no topo daquela pirâmide." E sem deixar que Anna perguntasse o que quer que fosse, Mar abriu a porta e entrou.

"Já não se bate?" Velkan estava sentado na cama, aparentemente concentrado a escrever algo. Possivelmente trabalho de casa. Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para cima, esperando que fosse a irmã.

"Olá, Velkan."

O lápis de Velkan caiu da sua mão e ele não olhou para cima, parecendo quase paralisado. Momentos depois, o seu olhar ergueu-se. Foi a única parte do corpo que movimentou.

Mar engoliu em seco e inspirou fundo. "Peço desculpa por aparecer assim sem avisar, mas tu não ias querer falar comigo na escola e eu precisava muito falar." Velkan não disse nada e Mar olhou o tapete por baixo dos seus pés, não conseguindo concentrar-se com a expressão penetrante dele. "Falar foi uma coisa que muito pouco fizemos e eu tenho pena disso. Acho que as coisas poderiam ter corrido melhor. De qualquer modo, acho que é óbvio, atendendo a tudo o que se passou desde o início do ano, que eu e tu... 'nós' não é suposto ser uma realidade."

Mar levantou a cabeça e encontrou Velkan na mesma posição, continuando sem parecer querer falar. "Não vou falar contigo de novo. Por isso queria que soubesses que não guardo quaisquer ressentimentos e que espero que sejas feliz."

Velkan desta vez deu sinal de estar a ouvir o monólogo: baixou a cabeça de novo. Mar fechou os olhos por um momento e depois pousou uma saca de cartão em cima da cama do rapaz. "Isto é teu," murmurou ela. "Adeus, Velkan."

E com isto, saiu.

Velkan ficou alguns segundos a pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Depois de vários dias fingindo que ela não existia, Mar obrigara-o a ouvi-la e ficara a saber que ela não estava propriamente infeliz. Na verdade, parecera até conformada. Mas porquê? Não era suposto... tentarem resolver as coisas? Velkan sacudiu a cabeça quase violentamente. _'Não há nada para resolver.'_ Olhou para o saco pousado ao seu lado com um pouco de receio e pegou nele. De lá tirou o vestido branco que lhe oferecera. Ao passar os dedos pelo seu tecido, o choque da realidade abateu-se sobre si como um raio.

Mar tinha desaparecido da sua vida para sempre.


	23. Violência é o meu segundo nome

**Capítulo XXIII -** Violência é o meu segundo nome

"Volta aqui, fedelho!" bradou Brooke num volume desconcertante. Corria à volta de algumas mesas na cafetaria atrás de um pequeno rapaz que não tinha mais do que catorze anos e que fugia da rapariga como se a Terra estivesse a abrir atrás dele. "ALAN!"

Gabriel estava sozinho e esfregou o rosto, não conseguindo concentrar-se. Quando Alan passou por ele uma quinta vez, Gabriel agarrou-o pela camisola e obrigou-o a parar. "Se não deixares o miúdo sozinho, vou ser obrigado a queixar-me a alguém que o defenda devidamente."

Brooke parou, murmurou algo que ninguém percebeu e elevou o queixo. "Não me escapas, fedelho."

Gabriel rolou os olhos. "Se ela tentar alguma coisa, fala comigo."

Ao ouvir isto, Brooke gritou de frustração e foi para o recreio, falando sozinha.

"Obrigado, Van Helsing."

"De nada, miúdo."

Agora só, Gabriel pode pensar com mais eficácia. Já haviam passado quase duas semanas desde que discutira com Vlad, e ainda não conseguia com que ele lhe falasse. Duas semanas era muito tempo para Vlad ficar amuado. Quando ele e Gabriel discutiam, nunca ficavam mais do que dois dias chateados. Porque é que agora era diferente? Gabriel achava que sabia a resposta. A culpa era do orgulho e possivelmente do seu ego abusado. Isto porque para Vlad quando se tratava de raparigas, o seu ego era supremo. Ninguém lhe dizia 'não' e especialmente ninguém preferiria um outro rapaz a ele. Mesmo que fosse o seu melhor amigo.

Então que fazer neste caso? Gabriel teve uma ideia. Mas seria uma boa ideia fazer com o que o ego de Vlad sofresse o pior abanão de sempre? Isso ia de certeza fazer com que ambos se falassem, o que seria um começo. Gabriel mordeu o lábio ao decidir-se por um plano. Com sorte, talvez até o coração de Vlad acordasse para a realidade.

* * *

"Afinal, o que se passa com a Mar?" O cansado Carl estava praticamente deitado no sofá e deu voz à pergunta a que quase ninguém sabia a resposta. Mar ja faltava há bastantes dias. Já perdera muitas aulas e treinos da claque.

"Ela está um bocado deprimida," respondeu Lee, esperando esclarecer a situação e prevenir outras perguntas do género. Ela própria já estava farta de tanta curiosidade, não só por parte dos outros mas também por sua.

"Compreendo. Eu também ficaria se me tentassem drogar contra a minha vontade," comentou Samantha, calmamente.

"Sim, mas ela há-de ultrapassar," disse Carl, convicto. "E o Vlad, por onde anda?"

Gabriel encolheu os ombros. "Em qualquer sítio onde eu não esteja."

"E o Velkan?" voltou Carl, relembrando a terceira, e felizmente a última, pessoa ausente do grupo.

O corpo de Anna enrijeceu-se automaticamente e ela mudou de posição no sofá, sentindo-se desconfortável. "Na companhia da _Lilinda_."

"Que chatice," comentou Carl, com toda a sinceridade. E do mesmo modo, todos concordaram com a cabeça.

O resto do dia passou com o mesmo lento ritmo até que, ao fim da tarde, deu-se a mais movimentada ocorrência da semana.

"Não consigo concentrar-me!" exclamou Brooke, levantando-se da cadeira a meio da aula de História. Apontou um dedo a Frank, sentado a seu lado. "Ele respira muito alto, professor Valerious!"

"Brooke, senta-te," ordenou Bóris, massajando a fronte. Anna e Velkan trocaram um olhar ao lembrarem-se que o pai não estava com boa disposição depois de ter tido uma discussão com Angelica logo pela manhã.

"Assim é imp-"

"_Senta-te_."

Com esta ordem, Brooke sentou-se imediatamente, mas não antes de fazer uma careta discretamente. Sempre lhe parecera que aquele professor não gostava dela por aí além. "Não consigo trabalhar nestas condições," protestou num murmúrio suficientemente audível.

"Há aqui alguém que não deseje a morte de Frank por sufocação e se sujeite a trocar de lugar com Brooke?" perguntou o professor.

O silêncio que se abateu fez com que fosse possível ouvir-se o leve roncar de Carl, que dormia com a cara enfiada no livro. Samantha deu-lhe uma cotovelada que o fez acordar sobressaltado.

O nariz de Frank estava na direcção do chão e ele havia-se encolhido no seu canto. A sua respiração anteriormente incomodativa, estava agora presa.

"Pobre rapaz..." sussurrou Anna, abanando a cabeça. Ele não merecia ser tratado daquela forma. Desde há algum tempo, ela observava-o, prestava-lhe mais atenção; via que ele era muito, muito sozinho. Num impulso, Anna levantou o braço. "Eu não me importo."

O arregalar dos olhos de Brooke foi um exemplo de uma reacção de surpresa entre várias outras. Bóris pestanejou várias vezes, confuso, e Vlad olhou a rapariga como se ela fosse maluca.

A reacção mais chamativa, porém, foi a de Gabriel. "Hã?"

Anna tentou não rir-se com a expressão dele e tentou explicar-lhe baixinho. "É só a esta disciplina..." Custava-lhe bastante ver uma pessoa tão indefesa quanto Frank a ter de conviver com Brooke.

"Vais entregá-lo aos lobos?" perguntou Vlad, bem alto.

Após a surpresa inicial de ouvi-lo a falar com ela _sobre _Gabriel, Anna respondeu, "Eu confio no meu namorado."

"Talvez o perigo não venha do teu namorado, Anna."

"Não vejo de onde mais ele pudesse vir, Vlad."

Anna ia jurar que Vlad tivera, por uma fracção de segundo, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e desviou o olhar para não sorrir também. Ele não falara de má vontade.

"Anna, não me faças isso," implorou Gabriel, num sussurro. Brooke tinha começado a arrumar o seu material com urgência e ele não estava a gostar nada disso.

"Com medo de não conseguir resistir?" perguntou ela, de sobrolho franzido.

Gabriel abriu a boca e fulminou-a com o olhar. "Óptimo, vai. _Diverte-te_."

Anna piscou-lhe o olho e quase riu quando ele virou a cara, amuado. Brooke apressou-se a reclamar o seu novo lugar nas aulas de História e pareceu genuinamente feliz. Bóris suspirou e abanou a cabeça, esperando sinceramente que novos problemas não surgissem.

Mas os problemas estavam para surgir. E não tinham a ver com Brooke, mas sim com Gabriel. Ele passara dois dias a tentar pôr o seu plano em prática mas não tivera grande sorte. Agora, e com menos de metade da paciência com que começara, o rapaz avaliava o terreno de acção com atenção. Uma das suas vítimas estava numa posição perfeita. Era difícil encontrá-la sozinha. Quanto à segunda vítima, pela primeira vez estava também numa posição minimamente aceitável. _'Já não era sem tempo.'_

Verona parecia triste. Provavelmente por causa da ausência de Mar. O mais certo era estar sozinha por isso mesmo e Gabriel quase desistiu de perturbá-la. Quase.

"Verona?"

Ela ergueu o olhar ao ouvir o amigo e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Olá."

Aqui, Gabriel quase desistiu mesmo, mas logo de seguida teve outra ideia. Talvez não seria uma coisa má se ela fosse distraída do que quer que fosse que a deixava desanimada. E o que Gabriel tinha em mente provocaria sem dúvida distracção. Olhando para trás, Gabriel viu-se obrigado a tomar uma decisão rapidamente.

"Verona, sabes que és a minha melhor amiga, não sabes?"

"Sim."

"E também sabes que por mais idiotices que faça, lá no fundo eu também quero o teu bem, não sabes?"

"Sim... O que se p-" Verona não teve a oportunidade de expressar a sua preocupação convenientemente. Isto porque, arriscando a confiança de Anna, a credibilidade da sua pessoa e provocando a paciência de Vlad, Gabriel beijou-a. Verona. A sua melhor amiga de há anos.

"SEU TRAIDOR _MISERÁVEL_!"

Tudo se passou tão rápido que Gabriel mal se deu conta. Foi puxado e empurrado ao mesmo tempo e sentiu no queixo o que pareceu ser um punho fechado. Não conseguiu distinguir. O murro foi tão repentino que só conseguiu ver o seu agressor depois de se apoiar na parede em que foi embater.

"QUERE-LAS TODAS PARA TI?" gritou Vlad, sem pinga de sangue. Tremia dos pés à cabeça e estava extraordinariamente pálido. Em tantos anos de amizade, Gabriel nunca o vira tão furioso. "Recolhe as tuas patas, Van Helsing, porque esta é minha! MINHA!"

"És cego como um morcego, _Vladislaus_!" acusou Gabriel, assim que se recompôs. Ao ouvir o seu nome, Vlad rugiu e avançou para atacá-lo de novo, mas Gabriel soube evitá-lo, já que desta vez contava com o ataque.

"PAREM!" gritou Verona, aderindo ao histerismo que se abatera sobre o corredor H no terceiro andar. O choque inicial dissipara-se e agora estava furiosa também. "Vocês são ridículos!" Vlad pareceu intimidado com as palavras dela e acalmou-se. "E tu és como um morcego, Vlad. Não só és cego, mas fraco também."

Silêncio. Apenas isto, Vlad lhe conseguiu conceder. Apenas silêncio quando ela abandonou aquele lugar. Apenas silêncio quando um lívido Jinette deu a conhecer a sua presença e exigiu saber o que passava. Apenas silêncio quando se encontrava em frente à secretária do seu director de turma.

"Por favor, digam-me que isto não tem nada a ver com a minha filha." Bóris tinha a testa apoiada em ambas as mãos e olhava ambos os alunos, desiludido.

"Claro que tem. Este imbecil obrigou-me a na-"

"Gabriel, pára de insultá-lo," avisou o homem, com um suspiro de saturação. Gabriel calou-se e manteve-se sossegado, tratando do seu queixo com um saco de gelo. "Eu pensei que vocês fossem amigos. Acham que uma rapariga é razão para se chatearem?"

Vlad deu uma risada seca e falou pela primeira vez. "Agora era a altura em que dizias que a rapariga é especial, Van Helsing..."

Gabriel rangeu os dentes. "Ele sabe a filha que tem, estúpido. Não preciso dizer que ela é especial."

"Bem," começou Bóris, levantando-se. "A minha paciência e tempo de intervalo esgotaram-se. Vocês ficam dispensados das próximas aulas para permanecerem cá. Façam as pazes ou matem-se, é-me igual, agora não atrevam a sair deste lugar até eu voltar. Percebido?"

Gabriel assentiu e Vlad encolheu os ombros. Viram o seu professor sair da sala e cada um se virou para o seu lado, ignorando o outro completamente. Bóris com certeza quereria que eles conversassem e resolvessem os problemas mas também queria saber a situação desde o início, portanto eles tinham a sensação que ainda iriam ficar ali durante muito tempo. Gabriel cruzou as pernas em cima da mesa e esfregou os olhos. Porque não conseguia Vlad compreendê-lo? Ele sempre o fizera, porque não agora? Agora que era tão importante?

"Eu amo-a."

Vlad arregalou os olhos e olhou o amigo. Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquelas palavras da boca dele. A primeira fora no Verão anterior depois de ele terminar o namoro com Brooke, após a traição da rapariga.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Tenho."

A boca de Vlad abriu-se e fechou-se logo de seguida. Passaram-se minutos antes de ele decidir o que dizer. "Então... eu tenho sido um idiota."

"Sim. É difícil não poder contar ao meu melhor amigo porque estou feliz."

Vlad engoliu em seco ao colocar-se por momentos no lugar do amigo. Realmente, ele não estivera na melhor das situações. E depois desejara durante tanto tempo que Gabriel conseguisse esquecer Brooke... Pelos vistos isso tinha finalmente acontecido. Vlad engoliu em seco novamente. "Eu não fazia ideia que era sério a esse ponto," murmurou ele.

Gabriel sorriu enquanto mantinha os olhos no chão. "Não imaginas o quão sério é..."

"Como assim?"

Gabriel fitou Vlad por fim. "Podemos fazer as pazes duma vez? Não te passa pela cabeça as coisas que se passaram comigo nos últimos três meses."

* * *

Quando Bóris voltou à sala, encontrou os rapazes a conversar e ficou aliviado por eles terem finalmente resolvido as suas diferenças. Vlad parecia impressionado com alguma coisa e tinha o rosto um pouco encarnado, como se tivesse falado durante muito tempo ou rido sem parar. Quando Vlad o viu, a primeira coisa que pensou foi como ele conseguia conviver todos os dias com uma pessoa que quase matara a sua filha sem lhe atirar com um apagador à cabeça, mas conteve-se. Vlad estava, sim impressionado com tudo o que ouvira (estava também corado por rir-se às gargalhadas depois de saber da aventura do amigo e de Velkan na cadeia), mas o sentimento que reinava em si era o alívio. Alívio por não haver mais segredos. Gabriel estava também contente por poder falar sem medos. Vlad era novamente o seu melhor amigo no verdadeiro significado do termo. 

Infelizmente, a alegria de ambos não durou muito tempo, pois com Bóris, vieram as más notícias. O que se passara no corredor pouco tempo antes já era do conhecimento de muita gente, incluindo de Rick, o treinador de ambos, que resolvera castigá-los.

"_Não vamos jogar_!" perguntara Vlad, aflito. "Ele não pode fazer isso! O Robert vai cozinhar-nos vivos!"

Gabriel também ficara pálido, mas relativamente silencioso. Sabia que lá no fundo eles mereciam o castigo. O de não jogarem. _No primeiro jogo do ano_.

Robert ia _mesmo _cozinhá-los.

* * *

Verona não falou com nenhum dos dois durante o resto do dia. Contudo, depois de saberem que estavam de castigo, nenhum estava com vontade de conversar. Felizmente para Gabriel, Anna não ficou minimamente zangada por ele ter beijado Verona. Muito pelo contrário: ela estava feliz e abraçou Vlad assim que o viu no dia seguinte. 

E nesse dia, Mar apareceu na primeira aula do dia. Lee ficou contentíssima e Verona engoliu a tristeza que sentia. Velkan sentiu o estômago aos trambolhões, mas decidiu ignorá-lo.

"Finalmente a menina Zylka decide presentear-nos de novo com a sua presença. Ainda bem!" disse o professor Spivey. "Está atrasada, sente-se lá." Os olhos deles pousaram-se sobre Carl, que quase dormia na carteira ao lado. "CARL!"

O pobre rapaz ergueu a cabeça repentinamente e olhou em volta, confuso. Tinha o rosto muito cansado. "Desiste. Por mais que te esforces, o que pretendes é impossível. Não quero voltar a ver-te a dormir na minha aula."

Mar aproveitou a distracção do professor para virar-se para trás, para falar com Lee. "Eu preciso de falar com vocês, depois das aulas. É importante." Lee anuiu positivamente e Mar sorriu-lhe. Pelo canto do olho, viu Velkan a olhá-la, o que a fez virar-se para a frente de novo e permanecer desse modo.

Lee ficou a pensar nas palavras da amiga durante o resto das aulas. O que quereria ela dizer-lhes? Estava tão imersa nos próprios pensamentos que demorou a assimilar o que os seus olhos viram depois de entrar no corredor, no intervalo. Um rapazinho estava a enfiar algo dentro do seu cacifo! Via que era o seu cacifo por este ser o único cor-de-rosa daquele andar. Ou estaria ele no cacifo amarelo logo ao lado? Não... Era no seu!

"HEY!"

Quando se viu apanhado, o miúdo escondeu algo na sua mão fechada e começou a fugir.

Escusado será dizer que Lee desatou a correr atrás dele.

Menos de um minuto depois, ele foi alcançado. A primeira coisa que fez foi enfiar o pequeno bilhete que trazia consigo na boca.

Lee gritou de frustração e sem pensar duas vezes forçou a boca do rapaz a abrir-se e lá enfiou os dedos. "Eu vi-te, idiota. Agora dá-me isso!" Conseguiu encontrar o bilhete e tirou para fora, no entanto, a saliva esborratara toda a mensagem escrita a tinta e Lee quase teve vontade de chorar.

O rapaz que fora preso pela garganta para não se escapar foi solto e depois agarrado pelos ombros. "Diz-me quem te deu este bilhete ou morres," avisou Lee, na sua forma mais ameaçadora.

"Eu não sei!"

Não me mintas!" gritou Lee, começando a abaná-lo, desesperadamente. "Eu tenho cadastro, eu mato-te! Mato-te e penduro a tua cabeça na parede!"

"Tu tens cabeças na parede?" O rapaz começara a tremer assim como a sua voz.

"Tenho. E a tua será o meu quinquagésimo sétimo troféu, agora _desembucha_!"

"Eu não sei! Juro! Eu comecei por receber dois bilhetes no meu cacifo: um para mim a dizer onde deveria colocar o segundo. Eu não o conheço! Por favor, acredita! Se eu não te entregar estes bilhetes, ele corta-me aos pedacinhos e vende-me ao talho!"

"Ele disse isso?" perguntou Lee, enojada com a imagem.

"Bem... não, mas tenho a certeza que é capaz, conheço este tipo de gente..."

Lee franziu o sobrolho, ainda desconfiada e observou-o. "Como te chamas, pirralho?"

"Alan..."

"Alan quê?"

Alan parecia cada vez mais assustado. "Alan D-Dam-Damien!"

"Vou estar de olho em ti, Alan Damien..."

Alan assentiu energeticamente e depois encolheu-se de novo. "Já posso ir embora?"

"Podes." Lee viu-o afastar-se rapidamente e suspirou. Desanimada, rumou à rampa do costume, no recreio, onde Mar disse que queria conversar.

Ao chegar lá, viu já muita gente. Estavam presentes Mar, Verona, Vlad, Gabriel, Anna, Carl, Samuel, Samantha, Steven e Lois, da claque. Lee foi a última a chegar. O que viu preocupou-a. O que seria tão de importante para reunir aquelas pessoas? Para responder a isto, Mar começou a falar.

"Obrigada por virem," agradeceu ela com um leve sorriso. "Como puderam ver - uns mais do que os outros - eu tenho faltado há já alguns dias..."

"Estás a morrer?" perguntou Samantha, levando uma mão ao coração.

Mar riu-se. "Não é assim tão grave, Sam, mas bom também não é."

"O que é, então?" perguntou Lee.

"Eu queria que vocês, os meus amigos, soubessem directamente por mim, que eu vou sair da escola."

Um pesado silêncio abateu-se com esta notícia e ninguém teve coragem de o quebrar. Ninguém a não ser...

"Por causa de um rapaz?" inquiriu Verona, _muito _zangada. "Não vale a pena. Por nenhum deles!"

Vlad não teve moral para perguntar que história de rapaz era aquela, embora a curiosidade. O comentário de Verona magoara-o.

"Verona, não é isso..." Mar não queria de maneira nenhuma que pensassem que aquela era a verdadeira razão. Nem ela queria pensar isso, mas o facto era que ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir triste sempre que via Velkan à frente. "Se não fossem vocês, eu não me teria sequer matriculado neste ano. Eu preciso duma pausa, sabes disso..."

Verona desviou o olhar da amiga e encolheu-se no seu canto, desistindo de discutir. Podia fazê-lo mais tarde quando estivesse sozinha com ela.

"Eu encontrei trabalho esta semana num bar perto de minha casa. Vou começar em Fevereiro."

"Vais largar os estudos para trabalhares num bar?" Foi Lois que falou desta vez.

Mar suspirou, cansada. "Eu não vou largar os estudos, vou fazer uma pausa. Não tenho conseguido estudar ultimamente, as minhas notas estão uma porcaria. Prefiro descansar e voltar quando estiver mais motivada. Já tomei a minha decisão."

"Tens a certeza que isso é o melhor para ti, Mar?" perguntou Carl, baixinho.

"Sim, tenho. Tenho a certeza absoluta."

* * *

Gabriel, Lee e Verona esperaram até mais tarde para conversarem com Mar em privado, mas a rapariga já parecia estar para além de ser convencida. Estava mesmo decidida a deixar a escola, o que deixou os amigos frustrados com tanta teimosia e mau senso. Verona chegou a ameaçar falar com Velkan se ela não tirasse aquela ideia idiota da cabeça mas o olhar que Mar lhe lançou a seguir fê-la mudar de ideias. 

Lee já não sabia o que fazer. A sua frustração com o 'Fantasma', juntamente com os problemas de Verona e de Mar deixavam-na desesperada, especialmente quando não estava rodeada de amigos. Como consequência disto, ela ficou particularmente desequilibrada quando se viu apenas com Carl (que estava sonolento demais para manter uma conversa com ela) durante o almoço na cantina, no dia seguinte. Olhando em volta, viu dezenas de pessoas a conversar e a rir. Como podiam eles estar tão contentes quando ela estava ali deprimida? Lee ia dar-lhes motivo para rirem de verdade…

Num impulso, pegou num pedaço de carne do seu prato e atirou-o para a mesa da frente. Só que não chegou a alcançar a mesa… atingiu um rapaz nas costas, sujando a sua camisola branca. A camisola tinha um símbolo familiar. Um lobo cinzento…Não era esse o símbolo da equipa? Lee arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca. O rapaz era da equipa de futebol. Ela ia morrer.

Então o rapaz virou-se para trás lentamente, uma expressão assassina no rosto… E Lee enterrou-se no seu lugar, escondendo a face com uma mão. Segundos depois deu um grande salto. Tinha puré de batata no seu peito! Olhou para cima e encontrou o rapaz a rir-se, aprontando-se para lhe atirar com mais comida, mas ela foi mais rápida e atirou-lhe com uma rodela de tomate que só parou na testa dele. Lee desatou-se a rir e ele livrou-se da rodela, atirando-a de novo, mas acertando em Carl. Este, duvidando que conseguisse acertar no rapaz devido à diminuição das suas capacidades por causa do sono que sentia, pegou no seu copo de água e entornou-o no desconhecido que tinha a seu lado…

"É GUERRA!" gritou o desconhecido.

E assim começou a primeira guerra de comida em Vaseria em quase dez anos.

Cerca de quinze minutos mais tarde, e depois do lançamento de muita comida por tudo o que era lado e de tentativas frustradas por parte de professores para acabar com a balbúrdia, Ingrid ('a nojenta'), a filha do director da escola e uma das pessoas que se recusara a participar, decidiu chamar o pai, justificando, deste modo, o seu apelido.

Pela altura em que ele chegou, a situação já havia acalmado e toda a gente estava novamente sentada e sossegada, embora a presença incriminatória da comida. Não havia quem não temesse castigo ou suspensão.

"O que se passou aqui?" gritou ele, escandalizado. "Isto parece um manicómio!" Era um homem muito baixo e magro, quase careca e com um bigode um pouco cómico. A sua reacção àquilo, no entanto, era tudo menos cómica. "Quem foi o _selvagem_ que começou isto?"

'_Oops_' Lee fez uma careta dolorosa, mas respirou fundo, preparando-se para levantar-se e assumir a culpa. Podia até ser castigada, mas o divertimento por que passara – por que todos haviam passado – de certeza que valera a pena.

Mas alguém se adiantou. O rapaz com quem ela começara a disputa. "Fui eu quem começou," disse ele, levantando-se.

O director pareceu surpreso. Desagradavelmente surpreso. "Mas… _tu_, Will? Porquê?"

"Estava aborrecido."

Ouviram-se alguns risos e o pai de Ingrid achou-se desconfortável. "Ninguém está autorizado a assistir às aulas da parte da tarde nestas condições. Faltas são problema vosso. _Tu_, segue-me."

Quando Lee ia protestar, Carl impediu-a imediatamente. "Não sejas burra, Lee."

"Mas não é justo! Ele-"

"_Ele_ é o ex-namorado da 'nojenta' e segundo consta, o pai dela venera o chão que ele pisa. Ele vai ficar bem."

Lee acabou por concordar, mas iria fazer questão de agradecer-lhe mais tarde, assim que o visse.

* * *

Três dias depois, a manhã que acompanharia o primeiro jogo de futebol nasceu cinzenta e Anna acordou em pânico. O dia havia chegado e ela estava certa de ir cometer um erro e envergonhar-se em frente à escola inteira. A única coisa que a deixava minimamente concentrada era saber que Mar ia estar lá para a ajudar (Anna compreendia agora porque ela era tão boa capitã), assim como Josh, que tinha sido uma ajuda preciosa. Para surpresa das surpresas, a pessoa que ela pensava que mais a iria ajudar era quem a deixava mais nervosa. 

"Não poder jogar tem as suas vantagens, sabias?" dizia Gabriel, casualmente. "Assim vou poder ver e tua performance com mais atenção…"

"Obrigada, Gabriel."

"De nada, Anna."

Gabriel não notara o sarcasmo na voz dela. Saber que ia ter pessoas a prestar atenção à sua 'performance' não fazia bem aos nervos da rapariga.

"Bem, nós vamos estar aqui a torcer por vocês," assegurou Verona, muito mais animada do que dias antes. Tinha saído todas as noites do fim-de-semana anterior e já arrecadara três algarismos do número de telefone de Brian, o _barman_. Também já falava com Gabriel.

"Vai correr tudo bem," disse Velkan, que não tinha Lindsay consigo, mas sim o seu pai.

Anna assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se, não aguentando mais ficar sentada. Já estavam ali sentados há quase meia hora, metade da turma toda reunida. Morgan também estava presente e conversava com Bóris, que queria conhecer a rapariga que salvara a vida da sua filha.

"Peço _imensa_ desculpa, atrasei-me." Era Mar. Estava corada por ter estado a correr e mais despenteada do que o necessário.

"Olá, Mar!"

"Morgan!" Ao lado desta, Mar viu Bóris e ficou impressionada por vê-lo ali. Isto porque Bóris estava vestido… bem, como Velkan. Parecia mais jovem do que o normal. "Professor."

"Como te sentes?"

Mar notou que Velkan havia virado a cabeça para o lado oposto a si, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. "Estou bem, obrigada."

"Meninas! Está na vossa hora. Toca a despachar. Ah, olá Bóris!"

"Olá, Susan."

"Vamos meninas, vamos. Onde está…? BROOKE!" gritou Susan quando a avistou ao longe.

Ao aproximar-se da turma, Brooke deu com uma cara familiar que tentava passar despercebida por trás da cabeça de Vlad. "Will! Primo adorado! Também não jogas?"

"Será que podias cessar a divulgação do nosso parentesco? É embaraçoso. E não, não vou jogar. Desaparece."

Vlad desatou a rir e Brooke afastou-se, murmurando para si mesma. Ela detestava os seus primos. Todos eles.

"Brooke, despacha-te," disse Mar, sem paciência. O resto das raparigas já tinham ido para os balneários e ela, como capitã, ficara para trás. "Anna, vá lá."

"Bem, chegou a hora…"

"Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem," disse Gabriel, convicto. Acompanhava as suas palavras com suaves beijos por todo o rosto da namorada.

"Gabriel, tenho de ir…" E o tratamento que estava a receber só fazia com que quisesse ficar para trás.

"Sim, claro. E estou a arruinar a tua maquilhagem."

"Eu não tenho maquilhagem."

Gabriel pareceu confuso. "Não? E és assim tão linda?"

Anna riu-se e puxou-o para baixo para beijá-lo convenientemente.

"Boa sorte." Ela sorriu em resposta e seguiu Mar, por fim. Olhou em volta e viu muitas pessoas a dirigirem-se às bancadas.

"Não te preocupes com eles," aconselhou Mar, já experiente. "Finge que não existem."

Anna suspirou. "Aqueles 'eles' é que me preocupam."

Mar olhou para onde Anna apontara e parou de repente. 'Eles' tinham camisolas e cachecóis brancos e verdes, eram os da escola visitante, antiga escola de Anna. Observando o grupo deles, mais perto de si, Mar reconheceu uma pessoa que tão cedo não esperava ver.

"Uh… Mar, onde vais?" Anna seguiu-a e quando viu a pessoa que Mar tinha reconhecido, praguejou baixinho. Era Liam.

"Deves ter muita coragem para pores os pés nesta escola, William," disse Mar, rispidamente.

Liam virou-se para trás, confuso e quando a reconheceu, pareceu quase arrependido, mas depois ele olhou para os amigos que assistiam, curiosos, e a sua expressão enrijeceu-se.

"Por causa dos teus amigos?" perguntou ele, petulantemente.

"Não, por minha causa!"

Liam soltou uma risada seca. "Que medo…"

Anna viu os olhos de Mar faiscarem e a rapariga loira quis fazer a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: provocar dor. Assim, guiou a sua mão direita para a frente e agarrou o rapaz no meio das pernas.

O grito dele fez com que toda a atenção num raio de dez metros fosse atraída a eles.

"Fazes alguma ideia do mal que me fizeste? Dos problemas que tive?" Mas ele não conseguia responder. Com cada pergunta, Mar apertava mais os dedos e ele gemia no mais puro dos sofrimentos. "E eu a pensar que eras um rapaz minimamente decente! Não passas de um cobarde nojento!"

"Ma-Marishka…" implorou ele, já de lágrimas nos olhos. Nenhum dos amigos dele dizia nada. Pelo choque ou pelo medo, todos eles mantinham o silêncio e o resto das pessoas que assistiam, riam-se. Uma delas era Anna, que estava a ter problemas em acreditar no que estava a ver.

Mar finalmente largou-o e Liam caiu de joelhos, muito vermelho, deixando as lágrimas caírem, mas não fazendo qualquer som.

"Escumalha," murmurou a loira só para ele poder ouvir. Em seguida, ergueu o queixo e saiu daquele lugar.

"Foi fantástico!" exclamou Anna, ainda rindo-se. Curiosamente, já não estava tão nervosa quanto antes. "Mas quase senti pena dele."

Mar olhou-a de lado e Anna riu-se de novo. "Quase."

* * *

"Vai! Vai! Corre!" 

"Vlad, _senta-te_."

"Isso! Isso! Olha o Rodriguez à tua esquerda! Passa! PASSA!"

"Vlad…"

"CUIDADO!"

* * *

"Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! MEXE-ME ESSA TRASEIRA, OTÁRIO!" 

"Vlad, o Rick está a olhar de lado para aqui…"

"Está quieto, Gabriel! Deixa-me ver a porcaria do jogo! ANDEM LÁ!"

"_Lobos! Lobos! Lobos! Nós somos os Lobos!_"

"Olha lá, Gabriel, aquelas cantorias já não te estão a irritar?"

* * *

"É estranho estar deste lado não é, Will?" 

"Sim. Muito estranho."

"Vamos lá! CORRE! Cuidado! Olha a tua retaguarda! PASSA! QUERES LEVÁ-LA PARA CASA, MEU IMBECIL?"

"_Lobos! Lobos! Lobos!_"

"ARGHH! CALEM-SE!"

"Vlad, não me leves a mal, mas eu acho que a Susan não vai gostar se disseres isso de novo. Que achas, Gabriel?"

"Que tens razão. _Vlad, fecha essa matraca!_"

* * *

"21-24…" 

"Foi…"

"Perdemos…" Vlad estava para além de desapontado. "Não acredito."

Uma mão apareceu vinda do nada e atingiu o rapaz na cabeça. "Se estivéssemos a contar com o teu apoio, bem ia ser impossível, cretino!" disse Lee, asperamente. "A Brittany quase caiu quando nos mandaste calar."

"Perdemos…"

"É muito bem feito!" O rosto de Vlad pareceu cada vez mais triste e Lee começou a comover-se. "Hum… pronto, Vlad, deixa lá. Vocês ganham para a próxima." Ela abraçou-o. "Para a próxima têm mais sorte."

Vlad fez um barulho que pareceu um começo de choro e Lee abraçou-o com mais força. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar, sorriu e franziu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Gabriel rolou os olhos e Will apenas olhou, antes de se afastar em silêncio.

"Não tens emenda," murmurou Gabriel.

* * *

Ao fim do dia, Anna sentia-se muito melhor, pelo menos em comparação com aquela manhã. O seu estado de espírito era agora bem mais leve, mesmo que a equipa da sua escola tivesse perdido e Gabriel não estivesse propriamente feliz. Na verdade, ele estava mais preocupado com ela. 

"Então, não foi assim tão mau pois não?"

"Não," respondeu ela, suspirando. "Felizmente correu tudo bem. Estou orgulhosa por não ter tropeçado nem uma vez."

"E não houve chatices com a Brooke e isso?"

"Não, ela tem ignorado a minha existência, graças a Deus. Deve estar contente por poder passar mais tempo contigo nas aulas de História."

Gabriel forçou uma risada. "Vais pagar-me por isso."

"O que quiseres." Anna mordeu o lábio, maliciosamente, mas tornou-se séria logo de seguida. "Mas estou contente por afastá-la do Frank. Ele já tem muito pelo que passar fora das aulas. Já reparaste que ela não o tem deixado em paz, ultimamente?"

"O que eu reparei é que tu andas muito preocupada com ele."

"Ciúmes...?"

Gabriel levou a pergunta a sério. "Por mais que me envergonhe por dizer isto… dele não. Ele é… esquisito. Demais para ti."

"Mas os meus gostos _são_ esquisitos! Olha quem eu arranjei para namorado…"

Anna não pôde dizer muito mais. Quando deu por si estava a ser a atacada com cócegas.

"Esquisito, eu? Olha, repete."

Mas ela só conseguia rir e as palavras que saíam da sua boca pediam para ele parar.

"O que foi que disseste, amor? Não te percebo…" Gabriel mordeu a língua e franziu o sobrolho, maliciosamente também.

"Não és… esquisito! És es...espectacular!"

Gabriel cessou o sue ataque de repente. "Eu sei que sou."

Anna gatinhou até à extremidade oposta do sofá e começou a pentear-se com os dedos, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. "Espectacularmente parvo…" cantarolou ela para si.

Mas ele ouviu. E tentou atacá-la de novo.

Desta vez, ela estava preparada e colocou as mãos na sua camisa. "Se avançares mais um centímetro, eu _juro_ que a desaperto."

"Não terias coragem."

Anna esticou uma perna e roçou o pé na coxa dele. "Tens a certeza?"

Subtilmente, Gabriel consultou o relógio da parede de sala e decidiu vestir a sua camisola – e não provocá-la mais. No momento em que se viu completamente vestido de novo, ouviu-se uma fechadura a rodar e a porta a abrir. Era Jinette. Anna começou a rir.

"De que é que estávamos a falar mesmo?" perguntou Gabriel.

"Boa tarde, meninos."

"Boa tarde, professor. Do Frank."

Gabriel não cumprimentou Jinette e começou a falar mais baixo para o homem não ouvir. "Sim, o Frank. Estás à vontade, eu confio em ti."

Anna franziu a testa. "Mesmo em relação ao Josh?"

Gabriel entretanto concordara que ele fosse par de Anna na claque, enquanto Brooke tivesse lesionada no tornozelo. "Sim," respondeu ele, tenso."Mesmo em relação a esse idiota."

Anna deu um grande sorriso e gatinhou de volta para o pé dele. "É o mínimo que me deves, atendendo às ameaças que tenho recebido por tua causa."

"Ameaças?"

"Sim, por cartas." Ela riu-se "Até são bastante engraçadas."

"Falando em cartas…" disse Jinette, aproximando-se. "Tens aqui uma…" Jinette entregou-lha e perguntou-se se deveria continuar, "da tua amiga da Califórnia."

"Obrigado," agradeceu ele, mantendo a carta muito perto de si.

Quando Jinette foi para o seu quarto é que Gabriel pegou no envelope de novo.

"Amiga da Califórnia? Outra ameaça de morte para mim?" Anna parecia não muito incomodada com aquilo.

Gabriel abanou a cabeça mas não disse nada. Ele, sim, parecia muito incomodado.

"O que se passa, Gabriel? É por minha causa?"

"Não! É que…" Os pensamentos de Gabriel pareciam estar em conflito.

Anna tirou-lhe o envelope (ele não pareceu querer impedi-la) e leu o nome 'Stella Routh'. "Quem é ela?"

Gabriel abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. Depois certificou-se que Jinette continuava no seu quarto e falou num murmúrio. "É a minha mãe."


	24. Um início e um fim

**N/a:** Obrigada a Nina-Cena por me convencer a postar. Eu tenho já alguns capítulos novos escritos mas tenho preguiça de actualizar...- esconde a cara com vergonha- Mas sim, posso ser persuadida a despachar-me :P eheh

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXIV -** Um início e um fim

"O quê!"

Esta reacção provocou riso em Gabriel. Não pensava em fazer isso quando revelara algo tão íntimo a outrem. Mas esta era Anna e ele já começava a desistir de tentar compará-la com outras pessoas. "Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu não caí do céu, sabes?"

Anna tinha a boca aberta. "Mas... o Carl tinha-me dito que tu tinhas sido... adoptado."

"É verdade." Gabriel fez uma pausa antes de dizer isto.

"Eu não quis perguntar. Pensava que não gostasses de falar no assunto, especialmente depois de ver a relação que tens com o Jinette... Conheces a tua mãe?"

Depois de anuir com a cabeça, Gabriel explicou, "Ela já fala comigo há algum tempo. Eles abandonaram-me quando era pequeno. O Jinette... adoptou-me."

Anna pegou na mão dele e apertou-a. "É por isso que o odeias? Por ele não ser o teu pai verdadeiro? Ele pode não ser o teu pai biológico mas -"

"Ele _não _é meu pai!" afirmou Gabriel de uma maneira áspera.

"Tudo bem," disse Anna, pacientemente. "Calma."

"Desculpa," sussurrou ele, soltando a sua mão e enterrando ambas no cabelo. "Não gosto de falar neste assunto."

Compreendendo-o plenamente, Anna deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça. "Não falemos mais nisso. A não ser que queiras."

"Ela quer que eu vá morar com ela para a Califórnia."

Anna viu toda a sua boa-vontade em relação àquela mulher desaparecer mais rápido do que quando tinha aparecido. "Ela abandona-te quando precisas de carinho e sustento e quando atinges a maioridade, já te quer! Quem é que ela pensa que é!"

"Anna, _fala baixo_!"

"O que respondeste? _Tu não vais!_" disse ela em surdina.

Gabriel quase sorriu. "Eu sei que não vou. Tenho tudo aqui e absolutamente nada lá. Não faço a mínima questão de a conhecer."

Anna ficou mais descansada e abraçou-o. "Fico contente por me teres contado isso."

"Também fico aliviado por desabafar com alguém."

"Ninguém sabe?"

"Da minha mãe, não."

Anna não disse nada e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Nunca vou perdoá-la. Nem a _ele_..." o rosto de Gabriel tornou-se muito grave e ele acrescentou, "esteja ele onde estiver."

* * *

Na mesma altura, a muitos quilómetros de distância, um filho queixava-se perante o pai que ainda detinha.

"Eu não consigo entender," sussurrou Frank, olhando o ar à sua frente. "Eu… entendo tudo. Mas aquelas pessoas… porque agem assim? Porque se riem de mim, pai? Não percebo…"

O pai de Frank estava perturbado com o que tinha ouvido, mas tentava a todo o custo não dar a entender. "O ser humano é a coisa mais fantástica e complexa que existe. É natural que não compreendas – que muitas pessoas não compreendam – o que algumas pessoas fazem. Eles não entendem, não sabes o que tu és, como és." O olhar do homem pareceu perder-se. "Não conhecem a tua grandiosidade. Não sabem que poderias roubar a vida que tanto valorizam com a força de um punho… Mas sabem que és inteligente e invejam-te por isso. Eu quero – e toma bem atenção a isto – que te consideres superior. Porque é o que tu és, Frank: superior."

"E se gozarem comigo?" perguntou o rapaz, timidamente.

"Se gozarem contigo, diz-lhes que me vens fazer queixa. Entendes-me?"

"Queixa ao meu pai?"

"Não," respondeu ele, calmamente. "…a Victor Frankenstein."

* * *

No Domingo seguinte à noite, Anna andava de um lado para o outro em casa muito, muito ansiosa. Estava empolgada por terem um convidado especial. Não, não Gabriel, embora ele também estivesse lá, mas sim um senhor chamado Stuart O'Reilly, pai de Liam. E porque estava ela feliz? Porque Velkan não fazia a mínima ideia da razão da presença do homem.

Mas iria saber.

Com uma grande antecipação, Anna ajudava Angelica na cozinha com afinco e ainda arranjava maneira de permanecer na sala durante curtos espaços de tempo para ter a certeza que o irmão estava entretido e não teria vontade de sair para jantar fora. Com Lindsay quem sabe? Mas depois de cinco espreitadelas, Anna via que Velkan estava entretidíssimo a jogar cartas com o pai e Gabriel.

Quando o pai de Liam apareceu, Velkan questionou a irmã com o olhar, pois para além de não saber que iam ter um convidado, ele não fazia ideia de quem era o homem. Anna nada disse.

Agora, o jantar estava no fim e tinha sido bastante silencioso. Angelica tinha escolhido iniciar a conversa só depois de jantarem com medo que o senhor perdesse a fome após ouvir tudo o que Angelica tinha para lhe contar.

"Bem," começou Stuart, educadamente. "A senhora disse-me que –"

"Menina," interrompeu Angelica. "Não sou casada."

Stuart pestanejou duas vezes, olhou de relance para Bóris e fitou-a de novo. "Claro, peço desculpa," disse ele, um pouco desconfortável. "Não sabia."

Angelica apenas assentiu e esperou que ele procedesse. Não viu o olhar de desdém que Bóris lhe enviou devido ao comentário.

"A menina disse-me que o assunto era sobre o meu filho _e_ que tinha uma certa gravidade, portanto deve imaginar a minha curiosidade e preocupação…"

"Claro," concedeu Angelica, compreensivelmente. "O assunto que lhe queria falar tem muita importância, sim, e não podia de maneira nenhuma ser tratado por telefone, por isso decidi convidá-lo a vir aqui. Pensei que fosse bom que tanto a Anna como o Gabriel…" Angelica apontou na direcção do rapaz. "estivessem presentes, já que tal como eu, presenciaram tudo."

"Presenciaram o quê?" perguntou Stuart, começando a ficar nervoso. Esta era a pergunta que Velkan ia fazer.

"O seu filho levou estimulantes para uma discoteca há duas semanas atrás," disse Angelica, calmamente. Queria dar uma informação de cada vez.

"No meu aniversário?" perguntou Velkan. Anna revirou os olhos e não lhe respondeu. Mais ninguém o fez.

"Ele… tomou-os?" perguntou Stuart devagar.

"Eu não sei. Mas não me pareceu," respondeu Angelica. "Mas ele deu-os a outra pessoa…"

"A uma amiga nossa," informou Anna cuidadosamente.

"Quem?" perguntou Velkan. Ninguém lhe respondeu.

"Ele… ofereceu-me uma bebida. Penso que eu era a escolha original dele."

"O quê!" Velkan ficou mais uma vez sem resposta.

O pai de Liam permanecera calmo durante todo este tempo e o seu rosto dava a entender que estava terrivelmente envergonhado. "A rapariga… o que é que ele fez com ela?" perguntou ele baixinho.

"_Que rapariga?_"

"Ninguém que te interesse, Velkan!" disse Anna, ríspida, mas adorando.

"Ela… ficou bastante susceptível, se é que me entende…" voltou Angelica. "Mas infelizmente, o seu corpo teve uma reacção alérgica a um dos compostos químicos e ela teve de ser transportada de urgência para o hospital, onde ficou dois dias internada."

Stuart não disse nada. Tinha a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos e os olhos cerrados.

"Mas ela está melhor agora," acrescentou Angelica, tentando atenuar as palavras. "O seu estado psicológico é que me preocupa. Ela esteve deprimida por uns dias e aparentemente está melhor."

"Aparentemente?"

"Sim. A sua melhoria foi repentina em vez de gradual, o que me leva a crer que ela não está tão bem quanto pensa."

"E acha que um psicólogo podia fazer algo quanto a isso?"

"Sim, um psicólogo vai fazer maravilhas. Vou falar com ela quanto a isso." Angelica fez uma pequena pausa. "O que eu lhe queria pedir era que tivesse mais atenção em relação ao seu filho. Se não fosse esta rapariga, podia ser outra. E se ele está na posse deste tipo de droga, é óbvio que também faz uso delas. Elas são perigosas. Eu trabalho numa clínica e num hospital, Sr. O'Reilly. Você não faz ideia das coisas que eu vejo todos os dias."

O pai de Liam anuiu devagar e o seu olhar fixou-se no seu copo de vinho vazio. "Ele vai pagar. Assim que eu o apanhar…"

"Agressão física apenas causará revolta. Ele precisa de ser castigado. Além disso… a rapariga em questão já tomou conta da situação com as próprias mãos, segundo consta…" Angelica quase riu ao lembrar-se do que Anna lhe havia contado acerca do acontecido.

"E eu acho que lhe parti o nariz naquela noite," acrescentou Gabriel.

Stuart olhou para ele e assentiu. Não transparecia qualquer tipo de empatia pelo filho. "É verdade. Eu… É tudo?"

"É sim," afirmou Angelica. "Lamento ter de o incomodar com isto, mas achei importante o senhor tomar conhecimento."

"Tem toda a razão. Agradeço ter-me contado tudo isto. Eu… precisava saber quem é esta rapariga, falar com ela, com os pais. Faço questão de arcar com todas as despesas, incluindo o psicólogo. Escolha o melhor que conheça… eu…"

"Não se preocupe, Sr. O'Reilly, eu vou fazer isso." Angelica estava espantada com a boa vontade do homem. Realmente devia ser difícil ver um filho a agir de uma forma assim. O pai de Liam estava visivelmente desiludido.

Quando ele foi embora (com alguns dados pessoais de Mar como a sua morada ou número de telefone), Angelica suspirou, aliviada. Ela era já experiente em dar más notícias, dado a profissão que exercia, mas era-lhe sempre difícil dizer certas coisas. Revelar a um pai que o seu filho estava na posse de drogas não era fácil.

Durante o resto da conversa, Velkan tinha permanecido em silêncio, apenas a ouvir. Agora, ele tinha a cabeça apoiada em ambas as mãos e pensava. Pensava em tudo o que a sua mente acabara de assimilar. Quando chegou a uma conclusão, notou que a sala tinha ficado silenciosa. Angelica estava com o olhar fixo na parede e parecia perdida nos seus pensamentos, assim como Gabriel. Bóris não estava mais presente e Anna olhava para o irmão atentamente.

"Porque não me contaste?"

Anna abriu a boca para responder que não lhe contara porque ele era um imbecil que não via nada à frente, mas a expressão magoada que ele exibia impediu que ela o fizesse. A segunda resposta em que pensou e que também era verdadeira (o facto de Velkan não querer ouvir nada sobre Mar), também não saiu dos seus lábios. "Tu ias ficar a saber de uma maneira ou de outra… Tu não confias nela, Velkan. E ela sabe-o. Senão também _ela_ te teria explicado o que aconteceu."

Isto fez Velkan pensar. Porque é que Mar não lhe dissera nada? _Porquê_? "Eu…eu preciso de falar com ela. Agora."

"Agora não," disse Angelica, abanando a cabeça. "A esta hora ela já não está acordada."

"Como sabes?" perguntou Anna.

"Ela…" Angelica pareceu desconfortável. "…veio procurar-me ao hospital uma semana depois do incidente. Estava com dificuldades em dormir portanto eu arranjei-lhe algo para a acalmar. Deve estar a dormir como um bebé agora."

Cinco minutos depois, Velkan estava a entrar no seu carro com o endereço de Mar no bolso. Embora pensasse em ser compreensivo no início, logo se apercebeu que não ia aguentar até ao dia seguinte para resolver os seus problemas.

* * *

"Agi muito mal?"

"Como assim?"

Anna encolheu os ombros. "Não lhe contando o que tinha acontecido?"

"Bem… sim e não."

"Onde vais?" perguntou Angelica de repente. Bóris tinha reaparecido e parou ao pé da porta ao ser adereçado.

"Espairecer. Porquê?"

A testa de Angelica enrugou-se com o tom menos agradável que ele utilizou e no segundo seguinte, ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao andar de cima sem dizer nada.

"Acho que chegou a minha hora…" Gabriel sentia-se um pouco a mais.

E Anna também. "Eu vou contigo."

Ambos se calaram. Bóris tinha voltado para o seu lugar na mesa e cruzara os braços, amuado.

"Pai, o que é que se passa?"

"É ela!" exclamou ele apontando para as escadas, parecendo uma verdadeira criança. "E as ideias dela!"

"Que ideias?"

"De…" A voz dele baixou consideravelmente. "De…casamento!"

"Ela quer casar?" Bóris assentiu com a cabeça com força, para que Anna se desse conta do problema e o apoiasse, mas ela não fez tal coisa. "É normal não achas?"

"Normal?" Bóris desviou o olhar da filha e olhou para Gabriel com a esperança de ter algum tipo de apoio duma pessoa do mesmo sexo que ele.

"Sim, pai. Não achas que já está na hora? Vocês estão juntos há uma eternidade, a Angelica praticamente mora aqui! Se queres a minha opinião, ela merecia um tratamento muito melhor. Onde já se viu, haver um quarto para ela? Uma hóspede? Ela devia dormir contigo!"

Bóris parecia ter levado uma bofetada. "Ela nunca vai dormir na mesma cama em que dormiu a tua mãe!" desabafou ele, corado. "E nunca me vou casar com ela, nem com ninguém!"

"Pai…"

"Finalmente, dás a conhecer as tuas verdadeiras intenções quanto a este relacionamento," disse uma voz gelada, de não muito longe.

Anna fechou os olhos, mordeu a língua com força e deu a mão a Gabriel. Nem Bóris nem Angelica se deram conta da partida dos dois.

* * *

Velkan estacionou o carro, saiu e encostou-se à porta, observando a casa que tinha à sua frente. Era parecida com a sua, com a excepção de só ter um andar a ser mais larga. Podia ver que todas as luzes se encontravam desligadas e o único sinal de vida vinha duma janela à direita da porta da frente. Aproximando-se, viu que era a sala e que a televisão estava ligada.

Em vez de tocar à campainha, percorreu o jardim até à traseira da casa e abriu a porta, que felizmente estava destrancada. Mal deu um passo dentro da propriedade, ouviu um forte ladrar e nem cinco segundos depois, Velkan encontrou-se com o cão mais feroz que vira em muito tempo.

"Tem calma, _Snoopy_…" murmurou ele. Então, o cão cessou o seu ladrar e Velkan sentiu algo bater-lhe na cabeça.

Depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Anna desistira de esperar em pé e sentou-se no jardim ao lado de Gabriel. Já haviam passado vários minutos desde que tinham ido para lá e o que quer que estivesse a acontecer na sala, estava a ser silencioso. Anna agradeceu por isso.

"Quem achas que tem razão?" ela perguntou.

"Ela."

"Estava com medo que uma destas coisas acontecesse. De uns tempos para cá, a tensão entre eles os dois é quase palpável. Não passa uma semana sem eles discutirem."

"É uma coisa natural. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Anna anuiu devagar e antes que pudesse falar, a voz de Angelica começou a ser ouvida.

"_Eu tenho trinta e quatro anos! Não acredito que desperdicei a minha juventude contigo!_"

Se Bóris respondeu, fê-lo numa voz mais baixa, pois eles não o conseguiram ouvir. Anna cerrou os olhos com força e esfregou-os.

"O que farias? Casarias?"

Gabriel ponderou a situação. "Sim, a partir do momento em que tivesse a certeza de a amar. No caso do teu pai, isto é," acrescentou ele rapidamente.

"Claro."

Momentos depois, a voz de Angelica soou de novo e provocou em Anna o pior dos calafrios.

"_O quê! Como tens de coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas!_ _Eu amo-os! Sempre amei! Passei os últimos onze anos a cuidar deles em vez de ter os meus!_"

E com isto, Bóris fez-se, por fim, ouvir. "_Nunca te obriguei a nada! Não vou submeter-me ao que queres! Ou aceitas as coisas como estão ou não aceitas!_"

"_ENTÃO EU NÃO ACEITO!_"

A porta da frente fez uma barulheira ao fechar-se e Anna levantou-se num ápice, começando logo a correr pelo jardim. Angelica estava já a abrir a porta do seu carro. Fazia-o com tanta pressa, que não conseguia concentrar-se o suficiente para acertar na fechadura do veículo. Quando Anna chegou ao pé dela, Angelica quase saltou.

"Espera."

Angelica abanou a cabeça e finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta do carro.

"Onde vais?"

"Para minha casa." Angelica começou a chorar, algo que tinha conseguido evitar fazer durante vários minutos. "Onde pertenço."

"Tudo bem, mas não vais conduzir nesse estado." Anna puxou-a para longe do lugar do condutor e abriu a porta de trás. "Nós vamos contigo, certo, Gabriel?"

"Claro."

Assim que viu sentada no banco de trás, Angelica enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou com mais intensidade. Anna não soube que mais fazer senão abraçá-la.

* * *

Velkan acordou com um banho de água fria na face. Levou instantaneamente uma mão à cabeça, onde já sentia um galo e teve uma enorme tontura quando se tentou sentar. Tinha estado todo aquele tempo (quanto?) no chão, portanto também já tinha também uma dor nas costas. A primeira coisa que viu com clareza foi o cão. A luz daquele lugar (a cozinha) estava acesa e ele pôde ver o animal a cerca de um metro de si, meio agachado a rosnar e a exibir os seus grandes dentes.

"Vais prendê-lo?" perguntou, um pouco chateado, agora.

"Não. E tu vais embora."

Velkan olhou para Mar pela primeira vez. Ela estava um passo à frente e ao lado do seu cão.

"Eu não sabia que tinhas um animal," comentou ele.

"Não sabes muita coisa sobre de mim."

Velkan sorriu. "Para quem me disse que não guardava ressentimentos e que desejava a minha felicidade, tu pareces-me bastante fria.

Mar demorou a responder. "Fizeste-me quebrar a promessa de não falar mais contigo."

O sorriso de Velkan cresceu. "Depois de me deixares inconsciente podias ter-me arrastado até lá fora e deixar-me lá. Palavras não seriam necessárias."

"A consideração que tenho pelo resto da tua família impediu-me de te deixar ao relento, mas já que não tens problemas com isso, para a próxima vez já saberei como agir."

Tentando não desequilibrar-se, Velkan levantou-se e aproximou-se da rapariga.

"Se me tocares, ele ataca-te," avisou ela.

"Não seria a primeira vez que seria mordido por obra tua." Velkan disse isto bem mais sério, referindo-se ao facto da própria rapariga ter-lhe já mordido antes.

Mar percebeu isto e lançou-lhe um olhar zangado. "O que queres?"

"Falar contigo."

"Não precisas de me tocar para falar."

"Sim, mas vou tocar-te na mesma."

Mar levantou o queixo e tentou manter-se calma. "Meu caro, fazes ideia da raça da minha cadela?"

"Não."

"É um _Dogue Brasileiro_," explicitou ela, com uma boa dose de orgulho. "Sabes o que ele faz de melhor? Proteger as pessoas."

"Sinto-me seguro, não preciso de protecção."

Mar inspirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência. "Se ela te morder, não vai parar até sentir os dentes de cima tocarem nos de baixo!"

Se isto assustou Velkan, ele não o demonstrou de qualquer maneira, visto que invadiu o espaço dela sem pensar duas vezes. Como já era de se esperar, a cadela foi em socorro da dona.

"_Aussie_, quieta!" gritou Mar, no último segundo, mesmo a tempo. "És doido? Queres morrer?"

_Aussie_ tinha obedecido à dona: permanecera no seu lugar, porém ainda mostrava os dentes. Velkan ignorava-a completamente. Tinha a sua atenção dedicada a uma Mar presa entre ele e o frigorífico e estava tudo menos feliz.

"Porque não me contaste? Porquê? Bastava uma palavra tua a negar o que eu vi e eu acreditava em ti."

O olhar de Mar entristeceu-se. "Não."

"Sim," sussurrou ele. Colocou uma mão na face dela e suspirou.

Mar abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. _'Não vou chorar. Não vou chorar. Não vou chorar.' _E a maneira que ela arranjou para conseguir isto foi libertar um outro sentimento. Aquele que, aliás, abundava em si.

Então bateu-lhe. No peito com a sua mão. Repetidamente.

"Detesto-te neste momento. Detesto-te! És um cretino!"

Ao ver isto, _Aussie_ ladrou e começou a rosnar de novo, preparando-se para atacar.

"_Aussie_, _desaparece!_" A cadela deu um pequeno ganido, mas obedeceu, indo sentar-se à porta da sala, no caso de _ainda_ vir a ser necessária.

Mar continuou a descarregar a sua raiva no rapaz à sua frente, que mantinha a sua posição, embora as agressões que estava a sofrer. "E depois fazes-me descontar na cadela, que não tem culpa nenhuma!" Velkan apenas assentiu. "E és um idiota!"

Velkan repetiu o gesto. "Eu sei. Acabaste? Estou a deixar de sentir os músculos do peito."

"Não acabei coisíssima nenhuma!"

Velkan inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mas não disse mais nada, esperando a continuação da 'violência'. Mas esta acabou por não chegar. Mar puxou-o para si e beijou-o, urgentemente. Agressivamente, até. Ao sentir as mãos da rapariga no seu cabelo, Velkan pressionou-a contra o frigorífico e praticamente delirou quando ela dobrou as pernas à volta da sua cintura.

Mar já não estava completamente ciente do que estava a fazer. Naquele momento, era guiada apenas pelos seus instintos. Sentiu-se ser movida. Para onde? Não sabia. Fazia ideia do que iria acontecer, mas não das consequências que iria trazer e muito menos de como elas iriam mudar a sua vida para sempre.

* * *

Angelica tinha-se acalmado consideravelmente. Estar no _seu_ apartamento, na _sua_ cama tinha ajudado bastante. Puxando os cobertores até ao queixo, tirou os olhos do tecto e fitou Anna, que se havia deitado ao lado dela.

"Eu gosto muito de ti, sabes disso não sabes?"

Anna fechou os olhos antes de anuir com a cabeça. Sentia um incomodativo vazio no estômago.

"Lamento, Anna, mas para mim não dá mais," sussurrou a mulher mais velha.

"Não fales como se fosse o fim," pediu Anna, tentando que a sua voz não falhasse.

"Sou humana, tenho os meus limites. Nunca chegarei sequer perto do que foi a tua mãe."

Anna esboçou um sorriso triste. "O que quer que aconteça entre ti e o meu pai, tu sempre serás a nossa figura materna…Porque foi isso que foste para nós estes anos todos: uma mãe."

Os planos de Angelica de salvar as lágrimas para quando se visse sozinha foram por água ao ouvir isto. Foi demais para si. No momento seguinte, estava a chorar e a agarrar-se à rapariga como se já não há visse há anos. Ficaram abraçadas durante alguns minutos até Angelica acalmar-se de novo. Quando isto aconteceu, ela deu um beijo na testa de Anna.

"És mais bonita por dentro do que por fora. E isso é dizer muito." Angelica disse isto com orgulho. "É melhor ires. Está a ficar tarde."

Anna tentou argumentar. "Posso ficar contigo se quiseres."

Não," recusou Angelica de imediato. "Eu fico bem sozinha. Vai lá, o Gabriel está à espera."

Eventualmente, Anna cedeu e achou por bem ir-se embora. Angelica provavelmente não _ficaria_ bem sozinha, mas de certeza que lhe _faria_ bem.

"Ele é decente," disse Angelica quando Anna se levantou. Apontou para a porta. "O teu pai também o é. Muito. Mas isso não impediu que isto acontecesse. Percebes o que te quero dizer, Anna?"

"Não," respondeu ela, um pouco baralhada.

"Não te dês por completo," explicou Angelica num sussurro amargo. "Guarda algo para ti para que tenhas por onde te agarrar. Nunca se sabe o que a vida te pode reservar."

Anna ficou imóvel, pensativa e só alguns segundos depois é que reagiu. "Não vou esquecer."

Gabriel não falou muito quando a namorada reapareceu, nem na caminhada de volta. Ela também não. Quando chegaram a casa dela, Anna pareceu não se dar conta que haviam chegado.

"Estás bem?"

Ouvir falarem-lhe fê-la 'acordar'. "O quê?"

"Perguntei se estavas bem… mas já tive a minha resposta."

Anna suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, agradecendo a Deus tê-lo a ele para a manter sã. "Preciso de dormir. Vejo-te amanhã."

"Descansa," disse ele, apreensivo.

Anna não reagiu. Parecia que não tinha sequer ouvido. Agindo quase automaticamente, deu-lhe um curto mas gentil beijo na boca e caminhou o resto do caminho até à porta. Gabriel suspirou e encostou-se ao seu carro, seguindo-a com o olhar até ela desaparecer dentro de casa.

"Amo-te."

* * *

Mar levantou-se da cama até ficar sentada e conseguiu, assim, ouvir com mais clareza um barulho no outro lado da porta. Era a cadela. Mar decidiu compensá-la mais tarde pela persistência. E já agora fazer com que ela se habituasse a Velkan…

Mar viu-se ser puxada de novo para baixo e gritou. "Trancaste a porta?"

"Não me deixaste."

"A minha mãe pode entrar a qualquer momento, não tens medo?"

"Mentirosa," acusou Velkan, rindo-se. "Ela está em viagem."

"Como sabes isso?" perguntou Mar, franzindo o sobrolho.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Conheço pessoas que conhecem outras pessoas…Estás a pensar expulsar-me?"

Antes de responder, Mar olhou para o relógio. "Não. Faltam exactamente quatro horas e vinte e cinco minutos para as aulas começarem, por isso vou deixar-te ficar aqui a dormir por mais três horas. O Jinette ainda tem um ataque do coração se tiver mais um aluno a dormir na aula dele."

"Mais dois alunos."

"Um."

"Dois."

"Um."

"Dois."

"Dois." Mar disse isto muito rápido com o objectivo de o enganar.

"Eu sabia que acabarias por concordar comigo."

Mar soltou um som de frustração. "Eu não vou. E não penses que desisti por tua causa."

Velkan pensava, pois, que era por sua causa, ou pelo menos uma grande parte da culpa era sua, mas não iria admitir isso. "Tudo bem, mas desistires do último ano a meio do ano é tolice não achas?"

"Eu já arranjei emprego," informou ela, fugindo à pergunta.

Velkan suspirou e obrigou-a a olhar para ele apenas com o seu tom sério. "O que achas que é mais importante? Falta meio ano para o fim do ano escolar, Mar. Depois tens todo o tempo do mundo para trabalhares. Pensa nos teus amigos, em mim…Pensa em ti."

Foi-lhe difícil dizer não, portanto Mar virou-lhe costas mas deixou-o abraçá-la. "Quando eu disse que estudava, ofereceram-me trabalho só ao fim-de-semana…vou ver se ainda tenho esse horário disponível."

Velkan sorriu de orelha a orelha e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

"Mas se eu não conseguir conciliar as duas coisas, o trabalho vai ser a minha prioridade," avisou ela.

"Tudo bem." Velkan sorriu para ele próprio, plenamente contente com as suas próprias capacidades de persuasão.

"Se bem que me vai ser difícil ver-te com a tua namorada," comentou Mar, casualmente. Agradecia estar de costas para ele, duvidava ter coragem de fazer um comentário daqueles, olhando-o nos olhos. "Estás a pensar terminar com ela, ou qualquer coisa do género?"

Velkan riu-se. "Porque faria eu isso?" Esperando pelo menos, uma reacção violenta a isto, Velkan abraçou-a com mais força e mesmo a tempo. Mar virou-se para trás, agressivamente.

"Perdão? Estás a dizer-me – "

Ele calou-a com um beijo. Só vários segundos depois é que ela conseguiu reunir vontade suficiente para se afastar.

"A minha namorada está à minha frente."

Pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto, Mar foi silenciada. Virou-se de novo sem dizer nada e só aí deixou um enorme sorriso tomar conta do seu rosto.

"Eu e a Lindsay já não estamos juntos desde o dia do jogo," explicou ele, calmamente.

"Lamento," disse Mar, quase um minuto depois.

"Sim, estás arrasada, eu consigo sentir o teu coração a despedaçar-se com tanto sofrimento…"

Ambos se riram e em seguida permaneceram em silêncio. Mar deixou os seus olhos fecharem-se e o seu corpo automaticamente relaxou, aconchegando-se ao de Velkan. Conseguia sentir o sono a reclamá-la devagar…

"Loirinha?"

Os olhos de Mar abriram-se repentinamente, mas ela sorriu na mesma. "Sim?"

Velkan demorou algum tempo a continuar. "Está tudo bem, não está? Entre nós?" Ele disse isto mais baixo do que o normal e pareceu pela primeira vez inseguro.

Mar virou a cabeça para trás e respondeu-lhe seriamente. "Está tudo bem," disse-lhe. Depois sorriu, beijou-o carinhosamente e tomou a sua posição original mais uma vez.

Algum tempo depois (Mar não soube dizer quanto), uma lembrança passou pela sua mente e ela despertou agitadamente. Havia uma coisa que não estava _bem_, algo que de uma forma ou de outra sempre conseguia incomodá-la quando ela menos esperava.

"Velkan, eu queria fazer uma pergunta," começou ela, baixo, mordendo o lábio ao pensar o que dizer exactamente. "É algo que eu sempre me perguntei. Não é tão importante como já foi, mas eu realmente queria…precisava saber a resposta…" Mar inspirou fundo. "Porque é que…Porque é não te encontraste comigo naquele dia?" Quando ele não respondeu de imediato, ela teve necessidade de explicar-se melhor. "Não estou a cobrar-te... e a tua resposta não irá influenciar nada, é só…curiosidade…" Uma grande curiosidade, sim. Especialmente por Velkan não parecer, agora que ela o conhecia um pouquinho melhor, ser alguém que fizesse uma coisa de mau gosto do género.

Velkan demorou a dizer alguma coisa. Demais. Mar olhou para trás. "Velkan?"

Ele tinha adormecido.

Mar riu silenciosamente dela própria, abanando a cabeça. Só com a sorte dela uma pessoa acabava a falar sozinha… De qualquer modo, sentiu-se satisfeita.

"Esquece. Porquê remexer no passado?" Ela calou-se ao notar que agora falava sozinha por escolha própria e quase riu de novo. _'Já não importa…'_


	25. Um erro para nunca mais esquecer

**Capítulo XXV –** Um erro para nunca mais esquecer

Como já era de se esperar, o retorno de Mar trouxe alegria a muita gente, especialmente a Lee e Verona. Ficaram alegres, mas também surpresas por saber quem a havia convencido a voltar.

Anna estava feliz pelo irmão, contudo também apreensiva pois Velkan ainda não tomara conhecimento do que acontecera na casa dos dois. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo no seu sonho cor-de-rosa por mais umas horas e só depois contar-lhe tudo.

Antes da primeira aula começar, todos se achavam na mesa de Lee e Mar.

"A tua mãe está de acordo com essa tua ideia de ires trabalhar?" perguntou Verona.

"O meu pai aqui," Mar inclinou a cabeça na direcção de Velkan. "está mais preocupado do que ela."

Antes que Velkan pudesse dizer algo, Lee perguntou, "Quando é que ela volta de Massachussets?"

"No fim-de-semana."

"Então tens cinco dias para aproveitares," apontou Gabriel.

"Completamente. Acho que vou contigo sair, Verona. Como vai o número do Brian?"

Verona sorriu instantaneamente. "A dois algarismos de estar completo. Vens comigo, mas vou estar de olho em ti."

"Quem é esse Brian?"

"É um rapaz muito simpático que conheci e que me respeita. Porquê a pergunta, Vlad?" falou Verona com um tom falsamente inocente.

Vlad ficou demasiadamente impressionado para responder.

"Mas… mas tu…"

"O que se _passa_ com esta turma?" comentou Seth que acabara de entrar. Olhava para Mar e Velkan com uma expressão quase enojada. "Não tarda nada, temos orgias nos corredores.

Brooke olhou para os dois espantada e logo depois, desagradada. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Vanessa.

Ao ouvir isto, Velkan teve uma forte vontade de terminar o que tinha começado na primeira vez que tinha sido obrigado a entrar em contacto físico com o outro rapaz. Se ao menos, nesse dia Frank não os tivessem separado…

"E a tua mentezinha diabólica teria adorado ver uma coisa assim," comentou Verona, apoiando-se no ombro de Seth quando ele passou por ela. No momento em que ela o tocou, ele parara, sempre impressionado quando Verona se lembrava que ele exista. "Mas ainda não chegámos a esse ponto. Quando isso acontecer… ficarás a saber."

Seth não se mexeu, ficou a olhar para a rapariga sem saber o que dizer. Isso já era costume acontecer quando ela ficava perto demais.

"Adeus, Seth."

Perturbado, ele afastou-se. Verona rolou os olhos e Mar abanou a cabeça.

"És má," declarou a loira, sorrindo. Pegou no seu lápis e começou a escrevinhar algo na mesa.

O professor Frankenstein escolheu esse momento para aparecer. Num primeiro momento pareceu muito sério, mal disposto, até, mas no momento seguinte esboçou um grande sorriso, igual ao que sempre exibia quando via os alunos.

"Bom dia!"

Muitos cumprimentaram o professor e todos começaram a tomar os seus lugares sem grandes pressas.

"Porque é que ele está a dormir?" perguntou o professor, apontando para Carl. "A aula nem sequer começou."

"Ele não tem dormido nada ultimamente," explicou Gabriel. "Teve uma discussão qualquer com o professor Spivey e agora tem estado até de madrugada a trabalhar em algo para 'provar as suas declarações'."

"'Afirmações concisas', Van Helsing," corrigiu Velkan, que ainda estava ao pé de Mar.

"Tanto faz… Valerious." Gabriel quase lhe fez uma careta, mas reteve-se. Velkan enviou-lhe um olhar nada simpático.

Anna não notou nada disto, a sua mente longe dali.

"Interessante…" murmurou Frankenstein.

Enquanto isso, Carl começara a falar no sono. "Quase… quase pronto…"

Samantha deu-lhe uma cotovelada. "Acorda!" Não foi a única a dizer estas palavras. O professor também o fez, mas num volume muito mais alto. Carl levantou a cabeça de imediato e olhou em volta assustado. Os seus olhos estavam avermelhados e uma folha estava colada à sua bochecha.

"Diz-me, meu rapaz. Esse teu trabalho tem alguma coisa a ver com o teu último?" perguntou o homem mais velho. "E Mar, apaga isso."

Esta sorriu.Não havia mal em ser apanhada a destruir material escolar. Antes de ela começar a apagar, Velkan conseguiu ver o que ela escrevera.

'_Marishka Zylka (Que está feliz demais para importar-se que o seu nome rime) – 16/01/2005 – 9h05'_

Aquilo era-lhe estranhamente familiar. E sentir uma sensação incomodativa no fundo do estômago fê-lo decidir que isso não era uma coisa boa.

* * *

"Que tipo de pai é este que não espera sequer pelos filhos?" perguntou Velkan quando descobriu que Bóris já não se encontrava na escola. Pelo menos, o seu carro não estava lá.

Anna imaginava que o pai tivesse as suas razões para ficar sozinho. Naquela manhã, ela não viera com ele para às aulas. Não sabia sequer se ele tinha ido trabalhar. Bóris não faltava ao trabalho à toa, mas Anna realmente não o tinha visto na escola… "Bem, pelo menos ele avisa quando não dorme em casa," comentou ela.

Velkan calou-se.

"E tu não ias com ele de qualquer modo," acrescentou Anna.

"Onde está o _Lamborghini_?" perguntou Gabriel casualmente.

Velkan quase o fulminou com o olhar. "Na garagem," respondeu entredentes.

Desta vez Anna reparou na interacção e franziu um sobrolho na expectativa de ver a continuação da conversa.

"Queres boleia?" Ouvir isto fez Anna cruzar os braços. Eles não tinham combinado irem ao cinema? "O meu não é propriamente um carrão mas anda…"

"_Não, Van Helsing_. _Obrigado_."

"Nós vamos a pé," disse Mar, quando também se apercebeu da forçosamente civilizada troca de palavras.

"Vamos, Gabriel?" Anna disse o nome dele com uma maior intensidade e depois fez o mesmo com o do irmão. "Até logo, Velkan." O que se passava com eles?

"O que foi aquilo?" perguntou Mar, quando se viu sozinha com Velkan. "Vocês não eram amigos?"

"Éramos! Não somos mais."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Isto é, aconteceu, mas não quero falar sobre isso," explicou o rapaz, falando muito rápido.

Mar quase se riu. "Tudo bem. Eu esqueço o assunto, mas promete-me que fazes o mesmo. Pelo menos por agora. Precisava discutir um assunto sério contigo."

"Ok." Velkan dedicou-lhe toda a atenção possível. "Sou todo ouvidos."

O facto de eles estarem a caminharem e de Mar olhar o passeio à sua frente, fez com que ele não a visse corar. "Precisamos de conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem." Ela não viu a reacção dele a isto, continuou a olhar para o chão.

"O que aconteceu hoje, queres dizer?"

"Ontem."

"Terminou hoje."

Mar chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas depois disso as palavras fugiram-lhe e ela tapou a cara, embaraçada. Eventualmente, o riso veio. "Como queiras, Velkan," cedeu ela, fitando-o finalmente. Fazer isto, de algum modo lhe deu força para continuar. E para falar o que ela tinha que falar, Mar teve de parar de andar. "O que aconteceu ontem foi… entre outras coisas, especial. Esta característica em destaque é aquela que eu mais valorizo, porque é rara. É também essa característica que previne que eu deixe de ver alguma integridade em mim. Não me arrependo de nada que tenha feito, mas também não me orgulho. Entendes-me?"

Velkan estava sem palavras, porém ele tinha uma resposta certa para lhe dar. "Não."

Ela suspirou. "O que fizemos ontem, não era suposto acontecer. Não tão cedo." Mar fez uma pausa e Velkan percebeu onde ela queria chegar. "Eu quero que isto funcione."

"Cada coisa a seu tempo."

"Exactamente!" exclamou Mar.

Velkan anuiu com a cabeça e cobriu os ombros dela com um braço. Começaram a caminhar de novo. Convencida que ele fizera isto para não ter de olhá-la nos olhos, Mar colocou a cabeça na direcção do olhar dele.

"Estás desapontado." Não foi uma pergunta.

"Não. Não estou. Estás certa. E eu não tenho o direito de exigir nada de ti. Especialmente isto." Velkan falava a verdade. Talvez estivesse, sim, desapontado, mas com ele próprio. Agora que tinha a oportunidade de pensar convenientemente, admitia que talvez não tivesse lidado com a situação da maneira mais… íntegra. Louca talvez, mas não íntegra.

"Deus, vais ficar a remoer o assunto não vais?" perguntou Mar, um pouco preocupada.

"Vou," admitiu ele, sorrindo. "Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu garanto-te que concordo contigo a… noventa e nove por cento," Mar riu-se."enterramos o assunto por agora e tu dás outro tema de conversa. Que tal?"

"Tudo bem," ela concordou, mais satisfeita. "Porque estás zangado com o Gabriel?"

E em tempo recorde, o sorriso de Velkan desapareceu.

* * *

Atendendo às circunstâncias do início do seu próprio romance, Mar não conseguiu deixar de se rir como uma perdida, quando Velkan lhe contou porque estava tão furioso com Gabriel. Mesmo confuso, ele não fez perguntas. Raparigas. Que é que as percebia?

Para piorar a situação, quando chegou a casa, Velkan encontrou o pai num estado deplorável. Estava de pernas cruzadas, sentado na sua cama e não tirava os olhos de um quadro pendurado na parede à sua frente. Não parecia ter visto o filho a entrar. Estava demasiado ocupado a não prestar atenção a nada e quando Velkan lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido, não respondeu.

Decidindo deixar o pai sozinho por algum tempo, Velkan desceu ao andar debaixo e sentou-se na sala à espera da irmã. Com sorte, ela teria algumas respostas para lhe dar.

Anna chegou mais cedo do que o normal como intuito de ir a tempo de fazer o jantar. Ela não costumava fazer o jantar à segunda-feira. Aquele era o dia de folga de Angelica… o que não era mais uma influência naquela casa.

Velkan teve, então, as suas respostas. Algumas pelo menos. Ficou a saber da discussão e da saída de Angelica de casa por Anna. Depois de o pai sair do quarto e de terem um jantar constrangedoramente silencioso, Velkan ficou também a saber que um dos motivos por ele ter estado estranho, fora o facto de ele quase ter sido atropelado, apenas algumas horas antes.

Disto, Anna também não sabia. Sem entrar em grandes pormenores, Boris explicou que após um 'pequeno descuido' de sua parte, uma carrinha aparecera do nada e quase o atropelara. Disse também que a condutora da carrinha em questão, fizera questão de o levar a um hospital (ele não quis) e que fora mais simpática do que o necessário, atendendo ao facto de a culpa ter sido dele. Bóris não disse onde o incidente ocorrera e muito menos porque não estava ele no seu local de trabalho a essa hora. Nem Velkan, nem Anna insistiram em saber mais. Sem trocarem palavra, ambos decidiram deixar o pai em sossego. Ele não estava com vontade de mais explicações, e eles decerto também não o queriam aborrecer. Poderiam falar com ele mais tarde. Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para considerar Angelica uma pessoa do passado e esperavam sinceramente que Boris pensasse o mesmo.

Com as semanas seguintes passaram aulas, treinos, jogos e testes. E durante esse tempo, o humor de Bóris foi melhorando consideravelmente. Angelica passara por casa dele na única manhã em que Anna e Velkan não tinham aulas para buscar as suas coisas e desde esse dia não dera notícias. Boris dera a impressão de não se importar quando os filhos o informaram disso, mas só eles sabiam que lá no fundo ele ficara perturbado e que sentia falta dela. No entanto, para contrariar isto, ele começou a passar menos tempo em casa e das muitas vezes que saía, nunca dava satisfações do que fazia. A nível profissional, comportava-se normalmente como fizera no início. Boris sabia separar o seu mundo pessoal do profissional.

"Ele parece mais apto para exercer as suas funções não achas?" perguntou Brooke a Gabriel numa aula de História.

Gabriel fez tudo para reagir normalmente e não parecer surpreso. Como é que ela sabia que o homem não estivera no seu estado normal? Se ele não soubesse o que se passara nunca teria notado…

"Não faço ideia do que a que te referes."

Brooke suspirou. "Esquece."

"Já esqueci. Agora, fica sossegada," ordenou ele, não tirando os olhos do quadro.

"Eu ia calar-me, não precisas de me pedir." Brooke disse isto com um sorriso. "Tu não queres que me cale pois não?"

Gabriel esboçou um sorriso falso e abanou a cabeça enquanto fazia apontamentos. Não se deu sequer ao trabalho de lhe responder.

"Tu amas-me!" declarou ela num tom baixo mas confiante.

Gabriel não aguentou. Era demasiada patetice para se conseguir conter. Desatou a rir.

Para disfarçar o seu desapontamento, Brooke sorriu de orelha a orelha, o que fez com que toda a gente ficasse a pensar que eles agiam daquele modo devido a uma coisa boa, uma razão comum. Anna ficou a olhar para os dois, perplexa e nada contente. O resto dos amigos de Gabriel ficou do mesmo modo.

Quando notou que tinha a turma inteira a olhar para ele, Gabriel pediu desculpa ao professor e focou a atenção no seu livro depois de lançar um olhar grosseiro à companheira.

Esta, contudo, não desistiu de aproveitar a oportunidade de falar com o ex-namorado.

"É verdade e tu sabe-lo."

"O que eu sei é que tu perdes faculdades mentais a cada segundo que passa. Faz um favor àqueles que te rodeiam e cala-te, Brooke."

"Os que me rodeiam são cegos. Incluindo tu, meu amor. Devias de estar mais contente por me teres como colega de carteira. A tua namorada parece não se importar com o dela."

Gabriel inspirou fundo e começou a bater com o pé do chão, repetidamente. Não ia deixá-la manipulá-lo. Ele era inteligente demais para isso.

"Se eu fosse a ti, teria cuidado…" O sussurro de Brooke parecia estar envolto em veneno. "Olha."

Não conseguindo resistir à curiosidade, Gabriel olhou para onde Anna estava sentada e a sua boca abriu alguns milímetros. Anna parecia estar atenta à aula, escrevia normalmente no caderno. O que o espantou foi ver Frank com o olhar fixo na cabeça dela. A sua mão estava levantada, tentando tocar no cabelo da rapariga.

"Professor?" chamou Gabriel alto o suficiente para fazer Frank acordar do transe em que parecia ter estado. "Posso ir à casa-de-banho?"

"Sim," respondeu Boris, que parecia aborrecido com ele. "E fica por lá se quiseres."

Gabriel tomou o seu tempo a sair da sala e prestou tanta atenção a Frank enquanto o fazia, que não reparou no sorriso maldoso que Brooke exibia.

"Professor?" perguntou ela, após a porta bater. "Também posso ir?"

"Não, Brooke. Mas podes fazer um resumo do que eu estive a falar durante os últimos dez minutos."

Com isto, toda a gente se riu. Menos Anna.

* * *

"Sou eu o único a ver aqui um problema?"

Velkan encolheu os ombros e suspirou, não gostando de estar muito tempo ao pé de Gabriel sem discutir com ele. Este último reagiu de uma maneira semelhante.

"Não te incomoda veres a Mar com os olhos esbugalhados todas as manhãs, Valerious?" perguntou Vlad, que começava a perder a calma a cada minuto que passava.

"Qual é o problema de algumas saídas à noite? Onde está o mal em elas se divertirem?"

Vendo que não conseguiria nada de Velkan, Vlad virou-se para o melhor amigo. "Estamos a perdê-las! A Mar já só vê aqui o rapaz jeitoso à frente, a Lee está completamente irreconhecível e a Verona… perde-se com tipos mais velhos!"

"Mais velhos?" disse Gabriel. "Como sabes?"

"Eu… segui-as anteontem," confessou Vlad.

Velkan abanou a cabeça lentamente e Gabriel disse, "Eu não acredito que fizeste isso? Ou melhor: acredito sim. Elas matam-te, se sabem."

"Não te distancies do assunto principal, Gabriel. Aposto que se a menina Anna também fosse com elas, vocês já se preocupariam. Cínicos!"

E Vlad deixou-os.

Visivelmente tenso por ter sido deixado sozinho com Gabriel, Velkan franziu um sobrolho antes de se preparar para ir embora.

"Calma aí, cunhadinho."

Velkan arfou, ultrajado e murmurou, "Por cima do meu cadáver."

Gabriel ignorou o comentário. "Já é hora de termos uma conversa. De onde raio vem tanta hostilidade? Não planeio roubar-te a irmã. És assim com todos os namorados dela?"

Durante o tempo em que Gabriel falara, Velkan tornara-se um autêntico tomate andante. "Não sejas sonso! Não passas de um sedutor barato!"

Mesmo antes de responder, Gabriel ouviu um '_click_' na sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que se apercebia de onde vinha o problema.

"Já contaste aos teus amigos todos como foi fácil aproveitares-te da inocência da tua namorada?"

Se isto não tivesse sido tão cómico, Gabriel talvez tivesse ficado chocado e não tivesse rido. Mas ele riu-se. E muito. Velkan achou isso ultrajante.

"Meu caro, a tua irmã é tudo – ouve bem, Velkan – _tudo,_ menos inocente."

Velkan arfou uma segunda vez, agora devido ao choque.

"Achas que a forçaria a algo?" perguntou Gabriel, mais seriamente.

"Não," admitiu Velkan vários segundos mais tarde.

"Achas que a levaria a fazer algo que ela não quisesse?"

"…Não."

"Então qual é o problema? Eu? Não sou suficientemente bom para ela?" A cada palavra, Gabriel tornava-se mais zangado. "Tu estiveste sempre aqui! Desde o início! _Tu_ acima de todos devias saber o que a tua irmã significa para mim!"

"Pára de bater no ceguinho!" explodiu Velkan, vencido.

A testa de Gabriel enrugou-se e ele cruzou os braços. "Então admite que não tens qualquer razão para agires desse modo, que o facto de a tua irmã ter crescido _corrói-te_ por dentro, e que lá no fundo tu não consegues ver ninguém melhor para ela."

"_Nunca_! E cuidado, não te afogues na tua própria pretensão."

Gabriel rugiu com tanta teimosia, o principal defeito da 'raça Valerious', ele descobria. "Vamos fazer um acordo, então: "Eu tento com todas as minhas forças resistir aos avanços sexuais da tua inocente irmã - "Gabriel abaixou a cabeça mesmo a tempo de fugir de uma mão que de repente surgira para o agredir e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. "…e tu fazes o mesmo com a Mar. Que tal?"

Depois de pestanejar algumas vezes, confuso e um tanto receoso, Velkan perguntou, "Como é que tu sabes que eu e a Mar…?"

Silêncio.

"Eu não sei," respondeu Gabriel perplexo. Muito tempo depois… ele percebeu. "O que é que tu andas a fazer com ela?"

"Nada." Velkan respondeu isto rápido demais.

"Meu grande _sacana_! O que fizeste à minha amiga?"

"Nada que seja da tua conta."

Gabriel passou a mão pelo cabelo e apertou-o com força. Estava furioso. "E depois tens coragem de me criticar a _mim?_"

"Olha o melodramatismo, Gabriel. Conversaremos melhor quando te acalmares."

"Agora é 'Gabriel'?" disse ele bruscamente. "Velkan? Ve-Velkan, volta aqui! _VELKAN_!"

* * *

Apenas Anna conseguiu (Velkan nunca soube como) fazer Gabriel esquecer o assunto. Temporariamente pelo menos. Além disso, passaram-se coisas – a seu ver mais importantes – que tomaram o seu tempo e pensamento. Em primeiro lugar, e depois de andar com um olho sempre em cima de Frank constantemente, concluiu que a sua atitude perante Anna não era normal. Depois, foi adereçado por Carl, que pela primeira vez em semanas não exibia olheiras. Ele acabara o seu novo projecto e queria que ele, Gabriel, servisse de 'objecto de experimentação' como ele costumava referir. E como de costume, Gabriel aceitou, sabendo que mais ninguém o faria.

Pouco mais de um mês antes, Carl tinha tido uma discussão acesa com o professor Spivey durante uma aula. Podia-se dizer que Carl era o aluno que mais respeitava os docentes naquela turma, mas o facto de o referido professor ter duvidado da palavra dele deixou-o fora de si.

A discussão consistira na possibilidade ou não de se conseguir manipular o cérebro; enganá-lo, modificar noções previamente estabelecidas com o tempo e experiência. Devin Spivey achara a teoria de Carl uma patetice, o que constituiu uma provocação. E então, durante o último mês, o rapaz passara grande parte do seu tempo a desenvolver uma nova invenção. Uma não muito diferente da sua última já que também era relacionado com a mente, mas mais complexa já que o seu efeito não era temporário. E foi exactamente isto que assustou Gabriel quando Carl lhe explicou tudo.

"Gabriel, eu tenho a certeza que nada que eu usei nesta substância é nocivo para a saúde."

"Efeitos secundários?" inquiriu Gabriel.

"Improváveis."

Gabriel assentiu. "Disseste que uma mudança seria para sempre. Que tipo de mudança?"

"A mudança pode não ser para sempre. A tua opinião pode sempre mudar. Podes mudar o que quiseres, a mais pequena coisa. Só quero ter a certeza de funcionar," explicou Carl. "Por exemplo: gostas de chocolate?"

"Gosto."

"Queres _deixar_ de gostar?"

Com este exemplo, Gabriel ficou mais descansado. Era bastante simples, até. Ia fazer de cobaia mais uma vez. Qual era o problema? "Não. Vou pensar em algo, mas tenho uma pergunta antes."

Carl anuiu com a cabeça rapidamente, pronto para responder.

"Pode-se mudar algo em geral em vez de uma coisa em particular? Se eu quiser gostar… da comida do Jinette, por exemplo; de toda a comida, independentemente de qual for ou de estar bem cozinhada ou não. É possível?"

"A 'comida' não é nada específico…"

"Como só o arroz, por exemplo."

"Exactamente!" exclamou Carl. "Não tenho a certeza… Mas podíamos experimentar! Podemos começar por algo específico e se funcionar, experimentamos algo no geral."

"Se eu não morrer da primeira vez, isto é," acrescentou Gabriel.

Carl riu-se e não contestou.

"Tenho outra pergunta. Quão grande pode ser essa mudança? Se eu quisesse… esquecer que o Vlad é meu amigo ou… querer suicidar-me. Seria possível?"

Engolindo em seco, Carl assentiu devagar. "Provavelmente."

"Tu és uma ameaça, Carl!" Gabriel acrescentou também que era genial, mas só em pensamento. O ego do rapaz loiro já era grande o suficiente.

"Então…" começou Carl devagar. "Posso trazer a minha substanciazinha genial amanhã?"

Gabriel apenas se riu e Carl teve a sua resposta.

Sem que eles soubessem, alguém ouvira toda a conversa e planeava já aproveitar-se da 'genialidade' do rapaz mais inteligente da turma.

* * *

Cautelosamente, ele espreitou pela sua esquina do costume e avistou quem queria. Ela estava com os amigos como sempre. Sempre a rir-se, sempre contente. De longe não parecia muito assustadora. Frente-a-frente era outra história…

Então ela e uma das suas amigas começaram a distanciar-se do resto do grupo, indo… na direcção dele. Num ápice, ele recolheu-se e girou nos calcanhares para afastar-se dali o mais rápido possível. Não ia ela reconhecê-lo…

Infelizmente ele não foi muito longe. Isto porque mal deu um passo na direcção contrária, colidiu com a pior pessoa possível. Pessoa esta, que não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrá-lo.

"Apanhei-te, fedelho!" gritou Brooke, vitoriosa.

"Sim, tenho a certeza que foi a coisa mais feliz que te aconteceu hoje…" disse Alan, começando a espernear para ser solto. "Larga-me, sua bruxa!"

"Surpresa, fedelho! Não tens ninguém para te defender. Agora, fala! É a quarta vez que te apanho a vigiar a minha turma. Em quem é que andas e de olho e _porquê_?"

Decidindo que pela força, ele não salvaria, Alan mordeu o braço que estava à volta do seu pescoço. Brooke deu um berro e na sua fúria encostou o pequeno rapaz à parede. Com o forte impacto, Alan levou uma mão à cabeça e cerrou os olhos, tonto. Assim, não pôde fugir a tempo do próximo ataque da rapariga.

Brooke bateu-lhe. E depois de lhe bater apertou a mão na orelha direita dele e puxou-a. Foi aqui, e só aqui, que Alan começou a chorar. Não um choro normal. Um desesperado. "Pára!" pediu ele em pânico.

"O que estás a fazer, Anticristo?"

Era Mar. E Lee. "Alan?" disse esta última quando reconheceu o rapaz. Brooke tinha-o largado e olhava as raparigas com ódio no rosto.

"É uma criança, Brooke," sussurrou Mar, especialmente impressionada com o que via.

Lee não estava impressionada, mas furiosa. Não sabia bem porquê, mas sentia-se revoltada. "As tuas atitudes enojam a pessoa mais indiferente do mundo, Brooke. Quando penso que não podes descer mais baixo, surpreendes-me desta maneira." Lee abaixou-se ao pé do rapaz. "Estás bem, Alan?"

Mar e Brooke começaram a discutir e Alan baixou a cabeça, não respondendo.

"Ela magoou-te?" voltou Lee. "Deixa ver." Ela tentou remover a mão que ainda tapava a orelha, mas Alan impediu-a assustado. "Calma…"

Alan limpou as lágrimas com a mão esquerda e deu um pequeno salto quando viu Mar juntar-se à amiga. Brooke não estava mais lá.

"Alan, se não tirares a mão daí, eu não posso ver se estás ferido," disse Lee, pacientemente.

"Eu…" começou Alan aos soluços. "Eu não gosto que me toquem na orelha." Ao confessar isto, ele baixou finalmente a sua mão direita, mas sempre com receio.

"Só nessa?" perguntou Mar.

"Sim…"

"Porquê?" perguntou desta vez, Lee.

Alan levantou a cabeça, ainda na dúvida de responder e Lee alinhou-lhe o cabelo com os dedos para o fazer habituar-se a ela e confiar.

"Ela… entornou água a ferver no meu ouvido quando eu era mais novo," ele murmurou.

A primeira reacção a isto foi o silêncio. Quem falou primeiro foi Mar. "Meu Deus…"

Lee tomou um caminho diferente: puxou o rapaz para si, fazendo com que ele pousasse a cabeça no seu peito. "Bem, isso já passou. Tens de perder esse trauma, Alan." Muito devagar, ela tocou a orelha dele com os dedos. Ele saltou com o susto. "Não estou a magoar-te, Alan."

Quando ele pareceu sossegar, Lee continuou com o carinho. Quase um minuto depois, começou gradualmente a brincar, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos em partes diversas da orelha. Eventualmente, ele começou a rir e Lee trocou um olhar triunfante com Mar, que sorria.

"Tens namorada, Alan?"

"Não."

"Já tiveste?"

"Não…"

"Olha para mim, então," pediu Lee. "Agora vem a parte mais difícil. Fecha os olhos."

O rapaz pareceu assustado, mas obedeceu à mesma. Lee segurou na cabeça dele e deu-lhe um beijo na orelha. Alan quase gritou com a sensação. A vontade dele foi fugir, mas quando ela repetiu o gesto, ele começou a rir.

"Pára! Faz cócegas!"

"Vês?" disse Lee, também rindo. "Não é assim tão mau."

Alan sorriu e encostou-se à parede, esfregando os olhos. "Para quem pendura cabeças na parede, tu és muito simpática."

O sorriso de Lee cresceu. "Eu sou sempre simpática."

Ele sorriu do mesmo modo e deu-lhe um beijo na face, o que a espantou. "Obrigado, Aleera."

"Alan?" chamou agora Mar. "Como é que a Brooke te fez aquilo quando 'eras mais novo'? De onde a conheces?"

Isto pareceu assustá-lo mais uma vez. O seu rosto tornou-se sério e ele começou a levantar-se. "Não importa. Esqueçam o que vos disse."

"Espera!"

"Tenho de ir. Adeus." E Alan afastou-se o mais rápido que as suas pequenas pernas lhe permitiram.

"Estranho…" comentou Mar, pensativa. "O que se haverá entre ele e a Brooke?"

"É mais estranho que isso…"

"Como assim?"

"Ele disse o meu nome." Lee fitou a amiga. "Eu nunca lhe disse que me chamava Aleera."

* * *

Lee podia contar pelos dedos as pessoas que sabiam que o seu nome era 'Aleera'. Toda a gente a conhecia por 'Lee'. E devido a isso, ela ficou a ponderar sobre o assunto durante muito tempo. A Mar não aconteceu o mesmo, já que das vezes que parecia apta para conversar sobre o assunto, tendia a imaginar as histórias mais dramáticas possíveis e nenhuma das amigas as queria ouvir, muito menos acreditar. Verona não sabia o que pensar.

No dia seguinte, porém, Verona teve muito em que pensar. Estava sentada na sua cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa e a verificar o estado das suas unhas com afinco, muito nervosa. No pior sentido da palavra. Ao pé de si estavam Lee (sentada na cadeira de Vlad) muito quieta e Mar, em cima da mesa, a comer um bolo _muito_ grande.

"_Ajo queles muvaram te fonecedor_," informou Mar, de boca cheia.

"Quê?"

Mar livrou-se do que mastigava e repetiu, "Acho que eles mudaram de fornecedor. Dos bolos. Olha prova."

"Que têm de diferente?" perguntou Verona, após provar um pouco. Não via diferença.

Mar encolheu os ombros, não dando grande importância. "Parecem mais doces."

Nesse momento, Vlad apareceu e as três raparigas olharam-no. Ele tinha um feio arranhão na bochecha e parecia muito maldisposto.

"Que te aconteceu?"

"Coisa minha, Mar."

Verona voltou a atenção às suas unhas e nada disse. Ela sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido. Na noite anterior tinha tido o primeiro encontro com Brian. Tinha sido tudo perfeito até Vlad aparecer. Ele havia-os seguido até um bar e lá começara os problemas. Vlad desatara a discutir com os dois e no fim, tentara levar Verona de lá à força. O resultado fora o arranhão que Vlad agora exibia para todos verem.

Atrás de Vlad, chegaram mais pessoas e quando deu o sinal de entrada, o professor Jinette apareceu. Cerca de dois minutos mais tarde, alguém bateu à porta e não entrou, o que queria dizer que não era aluno. Quando Jinette a abriu, viu que era, pois, um aluno, mas não daquela turma.

Era Will.

"Bom dia, professor. Será que poderia dispensar a Brooke por alguns minutos, por favor?" pediu ele, educadamente. Só Gabriel e Vlad, que o conheciam melhor, é que puderam perceber que ele não estava nada bem. Estava muito pálido, e os que estavam mais perto da porta podiam jurar que tremia.

"Não pode esperar?" perguntou Jinette.

"É urgente, professor."

"Tudo bem, mas que seja rápido."

"Eu não vou a lado nenhum contigo!" avisou logo Brooke.

"Vens, sim," rosnou Will, os seus olhos quase faiscando.

"Eu não saio daqui. Que vais fazer? Arrastar-me pelos cabelos?"

"_Ou pela orelha_." Will tentava a muito custo manter a sua voz baixa. "De qualquer modo, tu vens comigo."

"Não." Brooke levantou o queixo e cruzou os braços, convencida a levar a sua avante.

Aqui, Will perdeu a paciência e deu um passo, entrando na sala. Ao mesmo tempo, Brooke levantou-se e correu para o fundo da sala. "Se me fizeres mal, eu conto ao meu pai!" disse ela muito rápido.

Os cerca de quinze alunos que estavam na sala, olharam todos para Will para ver a sua reacção. Lee e Mar trocaram um olhar e fitaram o rapaz também.

"Vem comigo, rapaz," pediu Jinette. Saíram ambos da sala e lá ficaram durante alguns minutos. Durante esse tempo o resto da turma chegou e as conversas começaram. Muita gente perguntou a Brooke o que ela tinha feito para merecer a raiva do primo, mas ela teimara em afirmar que nada fizera.

Quando Jinette voltou, fê-lo sozinho, e pediu a Brooke que o seguisse.

"Onde?" perguntou ela. "E onde foi ele?"

"O director requer a tua presença." Foi a única coisa que o professor respondeu e Brooke não ousou questionar mais. Director? Isso não podia ser bom.

Jinette acompanhou-a ao gabinete do director e só voltou com a rapariga, que não queria por nada neste mundo andar sozinha pelos corredores da escola naquele momento. Deste modo metade da aula perdeu-se, assim como todo o bem humor do próprio Jinette. Brooke acabara de ser suspensa durante uma semana. Não disse a ninguém porquê. Apenas ela, Will, Jinette e o director sabiam. E Mar e Lee.

Embora o castigo, Brooke continuou a demonstrar a mesma boa disposição que tinha desde o dia anterior. Tinha a sensação que o dia lhe correria bem.

Carl aproveitara o facto de latim ser a última disciplina daquele dia dele e de Gabriel para fazer a sua experiência. A uma hora mais tardia, tinha o tempo que necessitassem, uma sala vazia, e sossego para o caso de algo correr mal.

"Já fizeste o teu testamento, Gabriel?"

Gabriel riu-se curtamente. "Não. No entanto, despedi-me da minha namorada com mais carinho do que o normal."

"Pelo menos isso. Assim, já não ias tão maldisposto para o Além."

"Verdade."

Carl abriu a sua mochila e de lá retirou uma pequena caixa. Em seguida, abaixou-se, descalçou uma sapatinha e tirou de lá uma pequena chave. Abriu a caixa e pegou num frasco, entregando-o a Gabriel depois.

"Como é que tu _fazes_ isto?" indagou Gabriel mais para ele do que para o amigo.

"Bem, o meu pai dá-me umas dicas…"

Gabriel assentiu. Sabia que o pai de Carl trabalhava na indústria farmacêutica e que era dele que recebia alguns dos ingredientes com os quais fazia as suas experiências. Isso combinado com a sua curiosidade, sabedoria e destreza resultava nestas pequenas invenções.

"Parece… sumo de limão," comentou Gabriel, examinando o frasco.

"Lá limão tem…"

"A sério?"

"Sim," respondeu Carl, que mexia num pequeno estojo seu cheio de pequenos instrumentos e ingredientes quem Gabriel nunca vira antes e nem queria saber do que se tratavam. "Os ácidos do limão eliminam os efeitos nocivos de algumas das substâncias químicas."

Gabriel forçou um sorriso. "Efeitos nocivos de substâncias químicas? Eu não precisava de saber isso, Carl."

"Não te preocupes com isso," assegurou o rapaz loiro, sempre confiante. " Dei-lhe o nome de 'MMM, o que achas?"

"Porquê 'MMM'?"

Carl riu-se. "É tão engraçado ouvir isso da boca de outra pessoa." Não esperou nenhum comentário e perguntou, "Já pensaste no que vais mudar em ti?"

"Sim. Eu quero… passar a gostar dos meus pés."

Carl pestanejou algumas vezes, abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. "Como?"

"Preciso repetir?" Gabriel _não_ queria repetir.

"Deixa ver se percebi: Quase cinco semanas a dormir quatro horas por dia, incontáveis horas de pesquisa e trabalho e doses imensas de paciência… para o meu grande feito ser… fazer-te gostar dos teus _pés_?"

"Tu disseste que íamos começar com algo simples!" argumentou Gabriel, tentando não mostrar o seu constrangimento. "E eu não gosto mesmo nada dos meus pés!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!" Carl cedeu, mas não deixou de demonstrar desagrado. "Bebe isto," disse ele, após entornar um pouco do seu líquido para uma colher.

"O que mais tens tu nesse estojo?" perguntou Gabriel, pasmo. "Espera. O que é que vai acontecer? Preciso de pensar naquilo que desejo, ou és tu que…?"

"Sou eu que, agora bebe."

Gabriel concordou com a cabeça. "Se eu tiver um derrame cerebral e morrer" Carl revirou os olhos. "O meu carro é para o Vlad, a minha cadela fica com a Anna, assim como a minha rede…"

"Gabriel…"

"A minha gata é para a Verona e as minhas _t-shirts_ italianas são para a Mar e a Lee."

Carl esperou que ele prosseguisse e quando Gabriel não o fez, ele sentiu-se deixado de lado. "E para mim?"

"Ah… que dizes à minha colecção de caricas?"

Carl semicerrou os olhos e começou a remexeu no seu estojo. "Espera um pouquinho."

"Que estás a fazer?" perguntou Gabriel, espreitando por cima do ombro dele.

"À procura dumas gotinhas de veneno," respondeu Carl, inocentemente.

Num piscar de olhos, Gabriel levou a colher à boca.

E por pouco não cuspiu tudo. A limão, a substância certamente não sabia. Tinha um paladar extremamente azedo e Gabriel teve uma grande dificuldade em engolir.

"Acho que já me sinto a perecer," disse ele, com uma cara feia. Enjoo foi a única coisa que sentiu durante bastante tempo. Carl ficou em silêncio vários minutos a observar a reacção de Gabriel. Gradualmente, ele foi ficando mole e um quarto de hora mais tarde estava já com a cabeça em cima de uma mão e com os olhos entreabertos.

"Como te sentes, Gabriel?" perguntou Carl, temeroso.

Ele não respondeu.

"Ok, eu acho que está na hora…"

"Verdade, Carl? Fabuloso!"

Por meio segundo, Carl viu a cara sorridente de Brooke e em seguida sentiu-se ser arrancado da cadeira e levantado pelas axilas como se de uma criança se tratasse. Isto assustou-o muito. Quem teria uma força assim? Ele era pequeno, mas não _tão_ pequeno.

Quando os seus pés tocaram no chão ele pode olhar para trás e viu…

"Frank? O que estás a fazer? O que estão a fazer?" Para seu susto, Frank não o soltou.

"Sabes Carl," começou a rapariga. "De todos os amigos do Gabriel, tu és aquele de quem eu desgosto menos."

"Brooke, o que estás a fazer?"

Ela sentou-se onde Carl estava antes, e observou Gabriel com os olhos arregalados de antecipação. "Ele está preparado?"

Carl engoliu em seco. "Preparado para quê?" perguntou, fazendo de tudo para que a voz não lhe saísse trémula.

"Carl, não sejas mauzinho, eu sei muito bem o que vocês vieram fazer aqui."

"Sabes?"

"Claro."

"Acho que estás enganada."

"Então como faço agora?" perguntou ela, ignorando-o.

"Eu não sabia que eras amigo dela, Frank." Carl começou a tentar que ele o soltasse, mas em vão. "Nunca imaginaria, julgando pela maneira como ela te trata."

"Não somos amigos," informou Brooke. "Basta falar-lhe? E depois o que acontece?"

"Eu não vou dizer-te nada!" gritou Carl, perdendo a calma.

"Vamos tentar…" Brooke aproximou-se de Gabriel e começou a falar-lhe ao ouvido.

"Pára! O que quer que lhe digas, eu posso mudar mais tarde!" disse Carl com convicção.

Em resposta, ela pegou no frasco de líquido verde e atirou-o contra a parede. "O que dizias, Carl?"

Este ficou a olhar para o chão, espantado por ver aquele destino para o seu trabalho. A pouca cor do seu rosto desapareceu e quando ele olhou para Brooke de novo, ela continuava a falar a Gabriel ao ouvido.

"Se não parares, eu vou começar a gritar," avisou ele, com uma voz fraquinha.

Brooke ignorou-o e momentos depois afastou-se de Gabriel, um belo sorriso enfeitava as suas feições. "Acabei."

"Ouviste o que te disse?" Carl disse isto bruscamente, muito irritado.

"Tu não vais gritar, meu caro. O que iriam os professores pensar se soubessem o estado em que deixaste o teu amigo."

"M-Mas…"

"Podes largá-lo, Frank." Ele assim o fez e Carl correu a socorrer o amigo. "Agora, ajuda-me a levá-lo até ao carro."

"Que carro?" gritou Carl de novo. Tinha vontade de a esganar. "O que pensas que vais fazer?"

"Fazer com que ele descanse, Carl. Que pergunta idiota." Brooke esboçou um sorriso que seria considerado amigável por quem não a conhecesse.

"Ele vai para casa dele," ordenou Carl, que tremia de raiva. "Se o levares para mais algum lado, juro que ligo para o Jinette, Brooke."

Brooke deu uma risada. "Como se o velho se importasse," disse. "Além disso, eu tenho a certeza que o meu amor _não _se vai importar que eu trate dele."

E ouvir isto foi genuinamente das piores coisas que o rapaz loiro ouviu na vida.


	26. Sucesso Indesejado

**Capítulo XXVI – **Sucesso indesejado

Gabriel só voltou à normalidade no dia seguinte. O sol batia-lhe na face e piorava a horrível dor de cabeça que sentia. Abriu os olhos e levou uma mão à testa, tonto. Onde estava ele? Aquele não era o seu quarto. E estava vestido. Porque tinha ele dormido vestido?

Então fez-se luz no seu cérebro e ele reconheceu aquele quarto. Não queria acreditar que estivesse ali e só se convenceu quando encontrou Brooke ao seu lado. _Brooke?_ Que tinha acontecido no dia anterior? Gabriel estivera numa sala vazia com Carl até… _O que é que tinha acontecido?_

De repente lembrou-se de algo importante. Levantou-se da cama urgentemente e olhou para os seus pés. Quando viu que continuavam tão feios aos seus olhos como sempre pensara, concluiu que algo havia corrido terrivelmente mal.

Ao olhar para o relógio que ele sabia que existia na mesa-de-cabeceira da rapariga, ele viu que já passava das dez da manhã. Já tinha faltado a uma aula pelo menos. Com pressa, calçou-se e depois de olhar para a forma de Brooke, bufou zangado. É claro que ela ainda dormia. Tinha sido suspensa por uma semana. De qualquer modo, dali a uma semana ajustaria contas com ela. Naquele momento, ele só queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

Caminhar ao ar livre até à escola de algum modo apurou-lhe os sentidos e deixou-o a sentir-se mais leve, a dor de cabeça cada a vez a diminuir mais.

Mas, claro, o seu dia não podia melhorar muito mais. Para seu azar, a primeira pessoa com quem se encontrou mal entrou na escola, foi Jinette, que logo lhe enviou um olhar desagradável, significando que não teria sossego em casa. E desta vez, o homem obviamente teria razão, já que Gabriel não dormira em casa, não avisara que o iria fazer, e faltara a duas aulas. E não valeria a pena tentar explicar, Gabriel tinha a certeza que mesmo que Jinette estivesse disposto a ouvir, não iria acreditar na sua história louca. Victor talvez acreditasse. Michael Jinette, não. E Gabriel não podia criticá-lo: se ele próprio não tivesse passado por aquilo, talvez também não acreditasse.

Jinette descera as escadas até ao rés-do-chão, o que significava que saíra de uma aula, portanto agora era um intervalo. Célere, ele percorreu todo o recreio, em seguida a cafetaria, e só encontrou os amigos ao procurá-los na sala de convívio. Encontrou a pessoa que procurava com grande facilidade, era a única que parecia depressiva. Carl estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Verona, uma expressão vazia a adornar-lhe a face. Parecia não estar a ouvir nada do que se conversava e naturalmente não o viu a aproximar-se. Outra pessoa, pelo contrário…

"Gabriel!" disse Anna, indo ao encontro dele e parecendo preocupada. "O que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Sim!" exclamou ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. "Disseste que ias ficar até mais tarde com o Carl e depois não apareceste em casa?"

Gabriel quase riu e ia perguntar como ela sabia daquilo quando ela voltou a falar. "O Jinette ligou-me ontem, preocupadíssimo, e ficou ainda mais aflito quando eu disse que não fazia ideia de onde tivesses ido."

Desta vez, ele riu-se mesmo, mas parou ao sentir uma repentina dor no estômago _e_ na cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Não estava a gostar nem um pouco daquela conversa. "Espera. Ele ligou-te a ti? Logo a _ti_?" perguntou ele, com um tom bastante desagradável. "Porque raio fez ele isso?"

"Gabriel!" quase gritou Carl. Chegou ao pé dele e não disse mais nada, apenas começou a abanar o rapaz mais alto, o que não melhorou o estado da cabeça dele. Carl estava excitado, ansioso, completamente descontrolado. _Eventualmente_, falou. "Podes dar-nos dois minutos, Anna? É um assunto de vida ou morte." Não esperou resposta e rapidamente arrastou Gabriel escadas acima até ao corredor em frente à cafetaria. Por isso não viram a cara de confusão e aborrecimento da rapariga.

"O que é que ela fez? O _que é que aquela louca fez_?" perguntou Carl, quando se viu longe da sala de convívio. Carl esperou a resposta, tremendo de medo e ansiedade, rezando que Gabriel não dissesse que Brooke não era louca alguma, mas o amor da sua vida. Implorou isto a Deus com todas as suas forças. Se isso acontecesse, ele nunca se perdoaria.

"Isso pergunto-te eu! Ia tendo um ataque do coração quando acordei no quarto dela. _O que aconteceu?_"

"Então tu não a adoras?"

"Eu! Não! Ainda a desprezo. Muito obrigado!"

"Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus! Não funcionou! A minha teoria é lixo! Que alívio, meu Deus!" Carl falou isto, deitando as mãos aos céus. Estava felicíssimo. Começou a explicar o acontecido numa grande velocidade. "Se soubesses o que eu sofri desde ontem até há pouco. Não vais acreditar no que aconteceu. Aquela maluca apareceu de repente e o Frank agarrou-me e não me deixou fazer nada. Ela começou a falar-te alguma coisa, só que eu não ouvi. Tu tinhas ficado quase que hipnotizado e ela ameaçou contar a toda a gente que eu te tinha deixado naquele estado. Levou-te para casa dela e eu só pôde esperar. Lamento imenso, Gabriel."

Gabriel não teve a certeza de ter conseguido ouvir tudo, mas apostava que o essencial, sim. "Não há problema, está tudo bem, agora," assegurou.

Carl sorriu, apreensivo. "Como te sentes?"

"Melhor. Muito baralhado."

Muito mais calmo e apto para pensar, Carl disse, "Baralhado?"

"Sim, existe um monte de brancas no meu cérebro. É horrível. Achas normal?" perguntou Gabriel.

Carl ficou algum tempo a ponderar e não gostou particularmente das possíveis explicações que pensou para o problema do amigo. "Não."

"Bem… dizes que o Frank te agarrou? Desgraçado." Gabriel sentia uma grande quantidade de antipatia pelo dito outro rapaz. _Branca_. Não sabia bem dizer porquê, mas sentia.

"Esquece isso por agora," aconselhou Carl. "Vamos ver como as coisas se passam contigo. Agora é melhor ires ter com a tua namorada, ela parecia preocupada."

Gabriel tinha começado a acenar com a cabeça e parou ao ouvir a última frase do amigo. Uma expressão confusa tomou conta do seu rosto.

"Namorada?"

* * *

N/a: Há mesesque não actualizava... :$ Mas pronto, cá está. É pequenino e tal mas eu _tive_ de parar aqui. Adoro _cliffhangers_ mwahahahaha!


	27. Dura Separação

**Capítulo XXVII – **Dura separação

O humor de Carl deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus. De novo. Engoliu em seco e a sua respiração alterou de ritmo. "Sim," sussurrou ele, devagar. "A tua namorada." Para especificar, apontou para a entrada da sala de convívio, sempre de olho no amigo, à espera do momento em que ele desistia da partida e lhe dizia que era tudo uma brincadeira.

Gabriel olhou para onde ele apontava, ainda confuso e permanecendo confuso. "Carl, que namorada?"

Carl não se sentia muito bem. Tapou a cara com ambas as mãos e dedicou mais algum tempo à ponderação. Tinha funcionado. _A sua 'MMM' tinha funcionado_. Aparentemente, Brooke não quisera mudar o que ele originalmente pensara. Ela preferira apagar a relação do rapaz com Anna em vez de se beneficiar directamente. E isso deixava-o desolado. Pensou nas consequências do seu acto. Tinha de conversar com Anna urgentemente. Mas antes disso…

"Gabriel," disse Carl apressadamente. Apertou os colarinhos dele com força, com a intenção dar ênfase. "Tu tens uma namorada. Há quase quatro meses. Acreditas em mim, não acreditas?"

"Não," respondeu Gabriel, simplesmente.

"Tens sim!"

"Não sejas ridículo, Carl…"

Este deu uma risada muito seca. "Lá muitas brancas deves ter. Passas a maioria do teu tempo com ela!"

Isto pareceu fazer com que Gabriel ficasse relutante. De facto, as brancas eram imensas. Era assustador, quase como se ele caísse a dormir a meio do dia e acordasse apenas horas depois, num lugar completamente diferente.

Sério, Gabriel perguntou, "Quem?"

"A Anna," respondeu Carl, cuidadosamente.

Para surpresa de Carl, Gabriel riu-se, como que o que ouvira fosse a coisa mais estúpida do mundo. "Impossível."

"Não é." Carl começava a irritar-se.

"Eu não a suporto!" exclamou gabriel, explodindo.

De repente, Carl parecia ter visto uma assombração. E um grande arrepio sentira, quando ouvira a afirmação do amigo. Nunca imaginara que alguma vez fosse ouvir uma coisa do género da boca dele.

"Vais magoá-la mais do que eu possivelmente consigo imaginar."

"Não tenho culpa. Se eu gostava dela, não gosto mais, não vou fingir. Lamento." Gabriel esfregou os olhos com força e suspirou. Estava cansado. "Eu não estou bem. Vou para casa."

Carl não impediu que ele fosse e mal se viu sozinho, cerrou os olhos por momentos. Esperava sinceramente que quando tudo voltasse ao normal – e iria voltar, disso ele tinha certeza – que não fosse tarde demais.

Carl passou o resto do dia a tentar reunir coragem para contar tudo a Anna. Não conseguiu. De cada vez que tentava, via como ela, _por alguma razão_, estava triste e desistia. Só quando ele a ouviu dizer ao irmão que passaria em casa de Gabriel à noite é que foi obrigado a agir. Uma confrontação dos dois naquela altura seria desastrosa. _Anna precisava saber o que se passava_.

Então ele contou-lhe. Pediu para conversar com ela a seguir às aulas e contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

Anna ouviu tudo em silêncio. No fim, ficou muito quieta, à espera de algo mais. Carl notou que durante toda a explicação, ela não se mexera muito, a não ser a sua expressão que a cada minuto que passava ficava mais grave. Notou também que, por um momento, ela se encostara à parede ao seu lado e logo de seguida se recompusera, sempre forte.

"Isso… não tem graça nenhuma, Carl," murmurou ela, devagar.

Ao ver o mesmo olhar penetrante do seu professor de História à sua frente, Carl abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Negação não era a melhor das reacções que podia obter da sua confissão. Ela tinha de acreditar nele! Acreditar e tentar ajudá-lo! Se ao menos ele conseguisse fazer dos seus pensamentos palavras…

"Se isso é uma brincadeira," começou Anna, firmemente. "é a mais cruel que poderias ter pensado."

"Não é brincadeira. Por favor acredita em mim."

Carl não conseguia ver se a rapariga estava a aceitar o que ele lhe dizia ou não, porém podia dizer que ela estava impressionada.

O olhar dela fixou-se do chão, assim como as suas mãos nos bolsos. "Onde é que ele está?"

"Ele foi para casa. Por favor, Anna… deixa-o sozinho. Eu já te disse o que a Brooke fez, ele não te tem em grande estima…"

"Onde é que _ela_ está?" disse Anna, entredentes. Carl não podia ver, mas ela tinha os punhos fechados, os dedos já brancos.

"Ela foi suspensa, lembras-te? Por uma semana."

Anna ficou em silêncio durante bastante tempo, Carl mais uma vez, não soube dizer quanto.

"Estás zangada comigo?" perguntou ele, baixo.

Lentamente, Anna dirigiu-lhe o olhar. Manteve-se desta forma durante alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Sim."

E sem mais a acrescentar, ela deu meia volta e afastou-se.

"Um mês! Eu vou conseguir recupera-lo num mês! Juro!"

Mas nem isto conseguiu fazê-la voltar para trás.

* * *

Anna seguiu o conselho de Carl. Embora a sua ideia inicial tivesse sido procurar o namorado, no fim, ela foi para casa e não tentou de modo algum contactá-lo. Nem nesse dia, nem no seguinte, nem no que se seguiu a esse. Com o maior dos esforços, Anna passou estes dias a observar. Apenas isso. E o que ela viu despedaçou-lhe o coração.

Gabriel não lhe falava e tentava a todo custo evitá-la, e por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não chorou uma única vez, manteve-se sempre firme, sempre fria. Ao quarto dia, contudo, aconteceu um imprevisto e o plano infalível de manter uma frente permanentemente intocável caiu por terra.

"A planear em entrar para a claque, Velkan?" perguntou Lee.

"Quem sabe? Mas por agora, estou apenas aqui para ver as minhas miúdas," respondeu Velkan, franzindo as sobrancelhas continuamente. Na verdade, a razão da sua presença era só e exclusivamente a sua irmã. Era o segundo treino da claque a que ele assistia naquela semana, apenas para manter o olho em Anna. Quando ele soubera o que havia acontecido (Carl só lhe contara quando vira por acaso Velkan com início de acessos bastante agressivos em relação ao namorado da irmã), ficara muito apreensivo e atento a Anna, mesmo quando ela não desejava falar sobre o assunto com ninguém.

Agora, ele vigiava-a constantemente, estava sempre na sua companhia. Mas mesmo assim, Anna não se abria e do mesmo quieto modo sempre continuava, aparentemente normal. E Velkan sempre ali permanecia, esperando pelo momento em que ela quebraria. Porque isso ele tinha a certeza de eventualmente acontecer.

"E claro, como não poderia deixar de acontecer, a Brooke arranja maneira de faltar quando mais é precisa."

Como de costume, uma das amigas de Brooke defendeu-a após ouvir as palavras da capitã. "Se ela pudesse estar aqui, ela estaria," falou Shelby na sua voz naturalmente estridente. "Eu vou para o lugar dela."

"Não, és baixa demais. A Lois é mais apropriada. Lois!"

Shelby protestou para si própria e afastou-se do grupo para aquecer sozinha e talvez dar umas cambalhotas para relaxar.

"Eu vou," concordou Lois.

"Vamos lá, pessoal!" exclamou Mar. "É uma pirâmide, símbolo de grandiosidade. E quem são grandiosos?"

"Os Lobos!"

"Isso mesmo! Vamos lá! Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, cima!"

Uma pirâmide elevou-se com o comando e desmanchou-se logo em seguida quando Lois, no topo, se desequilibrou e caiu. Três rapazes prontamente a seguraram.

"Estás bem, Lo?" perguntou Mar.

"Sim. É que eu detesto fazer isto cá dentro. Prefiro a relva a colchões, não sei porquê."

Mar assentiu, entendendo. "Deixa-me tentar." Ela tomou o lugar da colega e após contar até oito, viu-se no topo da pirâmide a uns bons quatro metros do chão. E porque soube ela que era esta altura? Porque cometeu o erro de olhar para o chão. Naturalmente também ela se desequilibrou e caiu.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou um dos rapazes, Jim, que a apanhou. "Também não gostas dos colchões?"

"É isso mesmo," afirmou a loira, espantada com a tontura que tivera momentos antes. "E já não fazia isto há muito tempo."

"Vai sentar-te um pouco," aconselhou Rosalia. "Eles vão lançar-me. Vou fazer uma pirueta."

"Ros, só a -"

"…A Brooke consegue fazer direito. Não por muito tempo!" assegurou a rapariga com entusiasmo. "Eu fiz umas experiências quando estiveste fora. Observa!"

Mar acabou por concordar. "Tudo bem." Não querendo discutir, foi para o pé de Velkan e sentou-se a seu lado. Viu Rosalia dizer algo aos quatro rapazes que a iam atirar ao ar e prendeu ar no peito, um pouco nervosa. Mais uma vez espantou-se; não era normal temer acrobacias, em geral ela era a primeira a experimentá-las, inclusive.

Como de costume, não houve nada a temer. Rosalia foi lançada e conseguiu fazer uma complexa pirueta no ar. Não foi tão boa como as de Brooke, mas conseguiu deixar Mar (e não só) de boca aberta, de qualquer modo.

"Foi lindo!" gritou esta última, batendo palmas. "Lindo! _Lindo_!"

"Vocês são malucas…" murmurou Velkan, que olhava Rosalia como se ela fosse uma extraterrestre. "Completamente doidas."

Mar transferiu o sorriso que tinha em direcção a Velkan.

"Aquilo é perigoso!"

"Verdade," concordou Mar. "Mas é o que fazemos."

"A minha irmã não faz aquilo!" Velkan disse isto apontando para Anna. Quando ele não a viu onde estava anteriormente, a sua testa enrugou-se em questionamento. Depois… viu-a: no topo da pirâmide.

"Ela é uma ginasta, Velkan," lembrou a loira, ainda olhando para ele.

"O que é que ela está a _fazer_?"

"Muito bem!" congratulou Lee, sorrindo. "Tudo bem aí em cima?" Falava com Anna que estava um nível acima dela, com um pé apoiado na sua perna.

"Não…"

O sorriso de Lee caiu. "Não?"

"Não…"

"Oh, não! Não, não, não! _Cuidado_!"

E pela terceira vez, a pessoa no topo caiu. Só que desta vez, devido ao facto de a pirâmide se ter mantido durante algum tempo, os rapazes que evitavam que alguém caísse não estavam a contar com que isso acontecesse. Assim, foram três pessoas que acabaram no chão: Anna, claro, Josh, que tinha estado com especial atenção à rapariga, e Mar, que desatara a correr assim que ouvira Lee.

Anna havia-se desequilibrado da mesma forma que Lois e Mar, e ficara mais mal-humorada do que o normal. Mar ficara também bastante maldisposta com o facto de quase ter havido um acidente, e também por ter ficado a mancar de uma perna.

Compreensivelmente, Velkan ficou bastante desconcertado com tudo isto. Acabou por pôr as culpas em cima de Gabriel.

De um modo, Anna também sentiu o mesmo e a sua paciência chegou ao fim quando, no dia seguinte, foi obrigada a trabalhar em conjunto com ele em Ciências. Tal como Gabriel fizera anteriormente, ela mantivera-se em silêncio, não lhe dirigindo a palavra uma única vez.

"O que estás a fazer?" perguntou Gabriel, relutantemente. Estava a custar-lhe ter de falar com ela, depois de dias a evitá-la e estava a irritá-lo mais do que imaginava vê-la a fazer o mesmo.

Anna, que estivera a escrever furiosamente até aquele momento, abriu o livro dele na mesma página do dela e apontou para os exercícios que era suposto eles estarem a fazer.

"Eu sei o que é para fazer. Perguntei o que _tu_ estavas a fazer."

Não gostando do tom autoritário dele, Anna rangeu os dentes mas continuou a escrever, não querendo mostrar que ele a estava a atingir.

"Se sabes o que é para fazer e me vês a escrever, por que perguntas?"

"Era suposto trabalharmos _em conjunto_."

"Acho que podemos fazer uma excepção."

Gabriel riu-se, secamente. "Muito profissional de ti, não haja dúvida. Qual é o teu objectivo, exactamente, pode-se saber?"

Anna parou de escrever (de qualquer modo, já não fazia ideia do que punha na folha há algum tempo) e fitou-o pela primeira vez em dias. Falou-lhe baixo e incisivamente. "Eu quero que me deixes em paz e em sossego."

"Muito bem! Trabalha sozinha, se quiseres! Vê se me importo…"

* * *

Nesse dia, Anna ficou ainda mais maldisposta, se possível. E por isso, Velkan quase não quis falar sobre um assunto que já o andava a incomodar há algum tempo. Depois de concluir que era bom dar outra coisa à irmã em que pensar, ele decidiu conversar com ela.

Com a quantidade de problemas que enchia a cabeça de Anna, ela estava concentrada demais em si para reparar o que acontecia à sua volta. Embora Velkan estivesse sempre ao lado dela, ele não conseguiu deixar de notar um comportamento muito esquisito no pai.

Assim o rapaz, com a promessa de fazer com que a irmã se esquecesse do que a preocupava, tirou-a de casa, dizendo que iriam dar um passeio.

"Este carro é um sonho…" comentou Anna, sorrido um pouco. "Nunca pensei em sequer ter a oportunidade de entrar num _Lamborghini_."

"Sim, quanto mais _ter_ um." Velkan esboçou um sorriso largo. "O mínimo que podíamos fazer era agradecer ao avô em pessoa."

"É uma boa ideia! Ele ia adorar. Não nos vê há tantos anos…" por momentos, Anna sentiu-se culpada.

"Que tal fazermos-lhe uma visita? No Verão?" Velkan abrandou o carro sem mais nem menos, mas Anna não notou.

"Achas que o pai nos deixaria? É uma viagem grande, a Europa não fica aqui ao lado. E nós já temos a nossa viagem de finalistas…"

"À Europa!" exclamaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Anna tapou a sua boca sorridente com uma mão. "É verdade! Mas achas que ele nos deixaria ir de França para a Roménia?"

Velkan olhou para a frente e o seu rosto ficou mais sério. "Porque não lhe perguntamos?"

Anna seguiu o olhar dele e para sua surpresa viu, nem mais nem menos, o seu pai, saindo do seu carro após tê-lo estacionado à frente de um restaurante.

Baralhada, Anna perguntou, "Temos estado a segui-lo?"

"Sim."

"Porquê? E o que é que ele está aqui a fazer?"

Velkan suspirou, desligou o carro e deixou-se escorregar no banco, buscando conforto.

"Velkan?" disse ela, vendo que ele não respondia. "Vamos ter com ele."

"Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia…"

"Porque não?" A falta de informação começava a irritar a rapariga.

"Ele tem estado… esquisito desde que…"

"A Angelica foi embora," completou Anna, entristecendo-se um pouco.

"Desde que quase foi atropelado," corrigiu o rapaz.

Anna olhou-o, muita confusa.

"Está bem, devido aos dois, mas o atropelamento tem alguma coisa a ver, de certeza."

"Velkan, eu não estou a perceber nada. Estás a dizer que o pai bateu com a cabeça ou algo do género?"

"Não," respondeu ele. "O que eu quero dizer é que foi uma mulher que o atropelou, lembras-te?"

"E?"

"_E_ ele não está ali a jantar sozinho!" desabafou Velkan, apontando para onde Boris entrara minutos antes.

Mais uma vez, Anna olhou para onde ele apontava e a sua boca abriu-se se dar sequer conta. Abanou a cabeça, devagar, claramente em negação. "Ele não faria isso."

"Mas fez!" acusou Velkan, já sem paciência. "E é pelo menos a terceira vez."

"O QUÊ?"

"Eu vi."

"Eu não acredito nele!" Visivelmente revoltada, Anna retirou o cinto de segurança e só não saiu do veículo porque Velkan a impediu, segurando no braço dela.

"Calma, mana." Velkan só a soltou depois de trancar as portas. "Não podemos fazer nada."

"Podemos, sim! Como é que ele tem coragem!"

"Anna, pensa, por favor. Ele não fez nada de mal. Já não tem nada com a Angelica, não te esqueças."

Vendo que o irmão tinha razão, Anna tentou em pensar em alguma coisa que provasse que o pai não estava a agir bem. "Ele… ele está a esconder uma mulher de nós!"

Agora pacientemente, Velkan pousou as mãos nos ombros dela. "Então vamos esperar algum tempo até ele nos dizer –"

"Mas –"

"Uma semana, Anna. Esperamos uma semana. Se ele não nos contar nada até lá, confrontá-lo-emos."

Depois de apelar a todas as suas forças, Anna concordou. Ia dar uma oportunidade ao pai. Por mais tal que lhe custasse.

* * *

"Anna! Anna!" Era um Carl nervoso que a chamava. A aula era a de Educação Física e o local, o ginásio. O desporto que se jogava era Basquetebol e Anna aproveitou-o para fingir que não ouvia o amigo. "Anna!"

Mas eventualmente ela teve que responder. Foi impossível ignorá-lo quando ele a alcançou finalmente. "O que foi?"

Carl não se deu conta da atitude dela ou então fingiu não perceber. "Olha quem está ali!" disse ele, acenando com a cabeça.

Não muito interessada, Anna não se deu ao trabalho de ter algum tipo de interacção com o rapaz, o que deixou Carl bastante desanimado. Só quando este, eventualmente, voltou com a sua atenção ao jogo, é que Anna olhou discretamente para onde ele acenara. No último degrau da bancada, ao canto, estava Frank.

E que fazia ele ali, Anna perguntou-se. Virando costas, começou a correr sem rumo, apenas para não ficar parada no meio do ginásio e não ter de ser advertida por Susan. Frank não tinha aquela aula, ninguém sabia porquê. Acreditava-se que havia uma razão para isso, com certeza. O facto era que ele nunca assistia àquela aula. Para além de não ter, obviamente, interesse nela, Anna tinha também a certeza que ele não tinha ali qualquer amigo por quem esperar. Cruel, sim, mas verdade.

Frank não estava ali por um bom motivo. Ponto final.

Talvez estivesse a espiá-la enquanto Brooke estivesse fora… Anna não queria acreditar quando Carl lhe dissera que Frank estivera a ajudá-la. Logo ela, que tratava Frank tão mal...

Os pensamentos de Anna não tiveram a oportunidade de prosseguir. Isto porque ela sentiu-se colidir com algo, logo a seguir sentiu algo muito pesado cair-lhe na cabeça e por fim, teve uma sensação súbita de queda. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ideia ter ficado parada. Pelo menos não se magoara ao cair… Mas estivera a correr tão rápido para conseguir deitar alguém ao chão? Era certo que essa pessoa estivera à espera de apanhar a bola que lhe acertara em cheio na cabeça. Era a única explicação que conseguia encontrar.

"Não precisas de me agredir para chamares a atenção, sabias?"

"Vai à merda, Gabriel…" gemeu Anna, levando ambas as mãos à cabeça e fechando os olhos com força.

"Linguagem, menina!" ralhou. "Estás bem?" perguntou depois, mais seriamente.

"Estou óptima, obrigada, e tu?"

Sarcasmo. Gabriel venerava-o. Como não?

"Estou perfeitamente bem. Humm… Não quero ser inconveniente, mas será que podias sair de cima de mim, agora? As pessoas começam a olhar."

Anna levantou a cabeça, uma expressão confusa espelhada no rosto. "O que foi que disseste?"

Gabriel suspirou. "Eu disse que começamos a ter público. Tu és um bocadinho mais pesada do que pareces, sabias disso?"

"Se acrescentares a palavra 'rede' a esse comentário, juro que te bato," murmurou Anna. Começava a sentir um papo saliente acima da testa que lá não estava anteriormente. "E o público só se interessa por coisas inovadoras."

Passaram-se segundos em silêncio. Ambos a pensarem nas palavras trocadas. Gabriel nas que ouvira e Anna nas que falara. Era achou-se tão tola naquele momento. Como iria ele lembrar-se de redes? Era estúpido. _'Eu sou estúpida…'_ pensou ela, tristemente.

"Desculpa, acho que não te percebi bem. Disseste que eles…"

Infelizmente, a questão se Gabriel ia ficar incompleta e por responder, já que Anna rolou para o chão e desapareceu, deixando-o com a horrível sensação que tudo aquilo lhe parecia terrivelmente familiar.

* * *

Não houve ninguém que não ficasse minimamente surpreendido com o que acontecera com Gabriel. Vendo que a maioria dos amigos do rapaz já se tinha apercebido que ele não estava a exactamente em si, Carl achou melhor contar tudo duma vez, mesmo que acabasse por sobrar para ele.

Ao contrário de Anna, toda a gente percebeu que ele não tivera culpa, que a sua intenção não fora má. Uns mais que os outros pelo menos.

"Então, ignorando termos técnicos, o que aconteceu foi que lhe fizeste uma lavagem ao cérebro, certo?" perguntou Vlad.

"Acho que lavagem é um tanto forte. É só aquele pormenorzinho que vos falei que foi alterado. O Gabriel continua o Gabriel."

"O Gabriel não é o Gabriel sem a Anna," murmurou Verona.

Mar olhou para a amiga de olhos humedecidos. "Isso foi muito bonito."

A face de Verona demonstrou confusão e espanto ao mesmo tempo. "Tu estás a chorar?"

"Também não é preciso tanto!" disse Carl, incomodado. "Eu já disse que ele há-de voltar ao normal!"

"Não é isso," falou Mar, com uma voz fraquinha. "É que eu não percebo como isto é possível. Como a Brooke consegue ser tão ruim." Mar enxugou as lágrimas que entretanto se escaparam dos seus olhos e Verona trocou um olhar curioso com Lee.

"Espera aí, Carl," interveio Vlad, urgentemente."Tu tens mesmo a certeza que ele volta ao normal?"

"Claro!" assegurou Carl, confiante. "Já estou a refazer o meu 'MMM'. Em três semanas, no máximo, está pronto. E mesmo sem ele, o Gabriel eventualmente se lembraria da Anna se ela for importante e se for estimulado."

Vlad esfregou o queixo com uma mão, em ponderação. "Sim… visto desse prisma, o rapaz só teve um acidente de percurso. Não é assim _tão_ grave."

"Sim, mas a Anna não me fala," desabafou o rapaz loiro, triste e com um descomunal sentimento de culpa.

"O que é perfeitamente normal!" exclamou Lee. Pensava que se estivesse no lugar da outra rapariga talvez fizesse exactamente o mesmo.

"Sim, mas não te preocupes, Carl, que isso passa-lhe," confortou Verona.

"Eu só espero é que ela não _se_ passe," disse Mar, um pouco mais recomposta. "Eu não sei o que faria se a Brooke me fizesse uma coisa do género a mim." Depois de dizer isto, Mar ficou muito pensativa, dando uma grande atenção à hipótese. Se Brooke fizesse algo assim para a separar do Velkan, nem queria saber como reagiria. Uma coisa sabia: não seria bonito.

Mal ela sabia, que muito sofrimento Brooke já lhe provocara…

"Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Posso até afirmar que não vejo a hora da Brooke voltar." Lee disse isto com um sorriso muito malicioso.

"Aposto vinte dólares em como vão as duas parar ao posto médico." Disse Vlad.

"Pára com isso," ralhou Verona, desaprovadoramente. "Acho que a Anna já passou pelo suficiente."

Mar, agora completamente recuperada, riu-se, entrando na brincadeira. "Nada disso, Vlad! Eu conheço o meu rebanho, a Brooke vai para o posto médico sozinha!"

"Não podemos esquecer que a Anna tem o factor 'Revolta' a favor dela…" concordou Lee.

"Verdade! Ela parecia que tinha vontade de me esganar a _mim_!"

"Oh! Tu também não, Carl!"

* * *

Advertida pela última conversa séria que tivera com os amigos, Verona achou por bem chegar à escola com algum tempo de antecedência no início da semana seguinte.

Como imaginara, encontrou a pessoa esperada à porta da entrada norte da escola. Passava meia hora das oito da manhã e ainda faltava outra meia hora para o início das aulas.

"Aqui tão cedo? Tens alfinetes na cama, Anna?" perguntou uma Verona de bom humor.

Anna olhou para a rapariga, depois para umas árvores do outro lado da rua, enquanto inspirava o fresco ar matinal e por fim para Verona de novo. "Tenho tido mais tempo para deitar-me cedo ultimamente," informou, um tanto amargamente.

Por breves momentos, Verona não soube o que lhe responder. O que era raro acontecer. "Estás à espera de alguém?"

"Sim."

"Quem?"

"Tu sabes quem," comentou Anna, revirando os olhos. " E tu estás à espera de quem?"

"Do teu namorado."

"Eu não acho que ela ainda seja meu namorado, Verona."

"Não sejas tonta." Verona riu-se, mas não com muita vontade, apenas a suficiente para conseguir convencer. "Ele vai voltar ao normal, só tens de lhe dar tempo."

Anna cruzou os braços e começou a prestar atenção ao movimento em seu redor. Algo para a distrair daquela conversa…

"Mas é isso que dói," sussurrou por fim.

"Creio que sim," disse Verona, suavemente. "Mas não podes desistir assim tão facilmente, não achas? Tens de ser fria, paciente e principalmente inteligente. E de certeza que decidires ajustar contas com a Brooke não foi uma das tuas melhores ideias."

"Eu não quero saber se é inteligente ou não," informou Anna, firmemente. "Apenas não vou aguentar vê-la de sorrisinho na cara! _Não vou aguentar_!"

"Então não tenhas de aguentar! Não lhe dês essa vitória!"

Falar em charadas. Era mesmo isso que Anna precisava de ouvir de Verona. "Como assim?" perguntou ela, irritada.

"Ela não sabe se deu certo! O que é que achas que ela vai fazer quando vir a condição do Gabriel? Ela _não_ pode saber!"

De tanto apertar as mãos, Anna já tinha os dedos brancos. "_E como raio vou eu fazer isso_!" Para ênfase, sacudiu um dos braços, libertando um pouco da sua tensão e também batendo em algo.

"Caramba!"

Ou alguém. Gabriel. Quem mais?

E como pedir desculpa seria a última coisa que Anna faria… "Sensível hoje, Gabriel? Mole?"

Profundamente ofendido, ele inspirou fundo, expandindo o tórax e endireitou as costas para parecer mais alto. Conseguiu.

"Eu sou tudo menos mole, se queres saber."´

"Não te preocupes, querido. Eu sei perfeitamente o quão duro tu és." Gabriel franziu um sobrolho, desconfiadamente. "E o quão podes ficar…" acrescentou Anna num murmúrio. "Eu vou entrando. Até já."

"O que foi que ela disse?" perguntou Gabriel, segundos depois.

Verona não respondeu. As suas cordas vocais estavam ocupadas com um riso baixo mas muito forte.

"Ela está a assustar-me. Ela não disse aquilo pois não? _Pára de rir_!"

Gabriel ia ter um dia longo.


	28. Problemas Cor de rosa

**Capítulo XXVIII –** Problemas cor-de-rosa

"Esconderes-te na casa de banho não te valeu de muito, vês? Vais ter de me aturar o dia todo."

"Eu não me escondi na casa de banho, Gabriel! Eu não me _escondo_ em casas de banho. Eu _fui_ à casa de banho. Uma rapariga tem necessidades mais importantes do que olhar para a tua carinha bonita, sabias disso?"

"Como queiras, Anna. O que importa é que agora estás aqui e já podes responder ao que te perguntei há pouco."

"O que foi que me perguntaste há pouco?" perguntou Anna inocentemente.

"Eu não estou a brincar, Anna."

Pela primeira vez constrangida, Anna bufou e abanou a cabeça. "Desculpa, ok? Estava só a brincar, esquece o que disse."

"Então aquilo foi dito à toa, não foi?"

A resposta de Anna nunca veio. Gabriel ia pressioná-la mas mudou de ideias quando se deu conta da mudança de reacção da rapariga. O corpo dela enrijeceu-se e o seu peito começou a subir e a descer, encerrando com dificuldade um sentimento muito parecido com ira.

Brooke voltara.

Parou em frente ao quadro e fixou o olhar neles, observando-os. Vendo isto, Gabriel olhou-a rispidamente e colocou um braço à volta de Anna, esperando que Brooke percebesse a mensagem.

Isso aconteceu. Depois de reparar no gesto dele, ela cruzou os braços e foi para o seu lugar, parecendo muito chateada e desiludida.

"A Verona disse que era melhor a Brooke não saber que nós…" Gabriel pausou, desconfortável. "Tu sabes…"

"Quero lá saber!" rosnou Anna. "Não vou magoar-me só porque tens uma ex-namorada que não te larga. Atura-a!"

"Custa-te assim tanto ajudar-me?"

Anna sacudiu os ombros e arrastou a cadeira em direcção à extremidade esquerda da mesa. "Queres dizer ficar perto de ti para que a Brooke pense que ainda estamos juntos? Saber que te custa ficar ao pé de mim já que não me suportas? _Custa-me_!"

"Que complicada!" exclamou Gabriel, desabafando.

"Sim, mas tu gostas!" acusou Anna bruscamente.

"Agora, não gosto!" retorquiu ele zangado. "De facto, agora desprezo a ideia! A noção deixa-me doente! Não consigo imaginar o que raio vi eu em ti!"

"O que viste em mim?" Anna estava para além de chocada. Tornara-se lívida em meros instantes com o que ouvira. "_O que viste em mim?_ Sabes que mais, Van Helsing? _Acabou_!"

Não aguentando mais aquele lugar, ela levantou-se, guardou as suas coisas por baixo do braço e começou a dirigir-se à saída.

Ao contrário da rapariga, Gabriel corou bastante. "Que novidade chocante!" disse-lhe sarcasticamente. "E para ti é _senhor_ Van Helsing!"

Infelizmente a relação dos dois jovens só se agravou com o tempo e eles acabaram por chegar a um ponto em que simplesmente não aguentavam a presença um do outro no mesmo lugar. Isto resultava em tanto um como outro, ficassem completamente impossíveis de aturar quer pelos amigos mais próximos, quer por familiares.

"Foi um bom jogo, não foi?" perguntou Samantha, sempre de bom humor. Estavam nos balneários, depois da última aula do dia.

"Sim," concordou Verona, enquanto penteava o cabelo. "Foi pena a Mar ter saído a meio. Estavas a fazer um jogo excelente, Mar."

"Tive de sair. Estava cansada."

"Sim, e ao contrário de ti, houve gente cheia de energia ali dentro," comentou Brooke casualmente. "Passa-se algo, Anna? Quase me arrancaste a cabeça com aquela bola há pouco…"

Anna, que no momento se encontrava a vestir-se calmamente no seu canto, virou-se para trás repentinamente, a sua expressão curiosa e espantada. "Ouviram aquilo?"

"O quê?" perguntou Mar.

Anna levantou uma mão a pedir silêncio e esperou. "Curioso," disse. "Ia jurar que tinha ouvido alguém mugir… Sabes se existem vacas por perto? Hmm…"

Mar entalou-se no seu próprio oxigénio e algumas pessoas como Verona riram subtilmente. Apenas Lee o fez abertamente. A maioria das raparigas esperou a reacção de Brooke com ansiedade.

Mas, inesperadamente, Brooke não disse nada. Limitou-se a observar Anna, ao mesmo tempo que se calçava.

"Tu e o Gabriel estão separados?" perguntou Lily casualmente.

Anna respondeu-lhe com um olhar de meter medo, no entanto este acabou por suavizar-se e ela disse, "Sim."

"Não!"

"Nunca!"

"Claro que não!"

"Estamos, sim," confirmou Anna, olhando para Mar, Lee e Verona com rigidez. "Porquê esconder? É a verdade. Ele é todo teu, Lillian."

"Q-Quê?" murmurou Lily de boca aberta. "Que queres dizer com isso?"

"Que há de errado contigo, mulher?" perguntou Lee, gesticulando energeticamente.

"A mim parece-me," começou Brooke pensativa. "que a poçãozinha do Carl não falhou de todo."

"Não sejas ridícula. É óbvio que não resultou," assegurou Verona de imediato.

"É que eu tenho a impressão que o Gabriel lhe deu com os pés…"

Aqui, Anna _teve_ de se pronunciar. "Como ele fez contigo, queres dizer?" Brooke fulminou-a com o olhar. "Não, foi tudo muito pacífico." Vendo que a maioria das raparigas da sua turma já tinham sido e as outras saíam aos poucos, Anna disse, "Já agora, cabra, satisfaz uma curiosidade minha. O que foi que quiseste alterar no Gabriel, exactamente? Eu? Ou tu?"

Brooke demorou um pouco a responder e quando o fez, demonstrou relutância. "Ambos, claro."

"Já não sei o que é mais forte: se o meu amor por ele, se o meu ódio por ti."

No rosto de Brooke desenhou-se uma expressão estranha. Era algo parecido com um sorriso e se observado com atenção, era completamente genuíno. "Igualmente, Anna."

Com a saída da Brooke e das amigas, Anna ficou finalmente sozinha com as suas.

"Ambos," repetiu Anna, abanando a cabeça. "É claro que ela queria fazer com o que o Gabriel gostasse dela. Porque é que não resultou?"

"Se calhar… se calhar a ideia era tão palerma que o cérebro dele a rejeitou por completo."

"Mar," murmurou Verona. "Essa hipótese não é muito boa…"

"_E a ideia de me esquecer de mim o cérebro dele aceitou_?"

"Bem, tu própria quase afirmaste que o teu sentimento pela Brooke era maior do que o sentimento pelo Gabriel," acusou Lee, defendendo o amigo.

Anna abriu a boca como reacção, não para responder. Olhou Lee como se ela lhe tivesse dado uma notícia terrível e depois sentou-se num banco, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. Verona deu uma cotovelada à amiga ruiva.

"Que estupidez." Mar sentou-se ao lado de Anna e pôs um braço à volta dos ombros dela. "É claro que o sentimento que vocês nutrem um pelo outro é muito mais profundo do que a raiva que possam ter por aquela parasita. Isso nem se põe em causa. O que tu não podes fazer é desanimar nem duvidar de ti. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem."

Anna sorriu, verdadeiramente consolada e confortada. "Que sabedoria toda é essa, Mar?"

"Essa 'sabedoria' é o que o teu irmão anda a transmitir-lhe," disse Lee, rindo. "Essa rapariga mudou de água para vinho em menos de um ano. Pergunta à Morgan, por exemplo. Até assusta."

Mar ignorou os comentários e elevou o queixo numa posse superior. "Desde que comecei a trabalhar, vejo a vida de forma diferente. Cresci."

Lee e Verona desataram a rir. "Claro, Mar," concedeu Verona. "Claro."

* * *

"Vinte minutos! Aqueles gajos parecem um bando de mulheres!" protestou Lee, já farta de esperar. "Temos que arranjar alguma coisa parar fazer enquanto as senhoras se vestem…"

Lee não era a única pessoa que estava aborrecida. Verona também olhava para o relógio de vez em quando e Anna sentara-se num degrau a olhar para o horizonte, enfadada. Mar era um caso diferente pois Velkan já saíra.

"Achas que a Lily gosta do Gabriel, é?" perguntou Lee, sentando-se ao lado de Anna.

Esta seguiu a fonte do som que chegara aos seus ouvidos e olhou Lee, um pouco surpresa. Depois respondeu-lhe. "Sim."

"Tens a certeza?" Em dúvida, Lee tinha um sobrolho elevado. "É que eu nunca notei. Sou excelente nesse tipo de coisas."

"E modesta também, Aleera," comentou Anna, suspirando. "É que eu rápido me apercebi que as pessoas que não gostam de mim aqui têm duas razões: ou morrem de amores pelo Gabriel ou são amigos de pessoas que o fazem. Já que a Lillian não é decerto amiga da Brooke, só poderia ser a outra hipótese."

"Mas achas que ela não gosta de ti?"

"Ela não gosta. Desde a segunda semana de aulas se não me engano. Tive a confirmação quando ela foi uma das pessoas que não me congratulou quando entrei para a claque. Depois disso não me lembro de ouvi-la falar comigo uma única vez."

"Tu lembras-te disso tudo?" perguntou Lee, espantada.

Anna limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

"Bem, de qualquer modo, julgo não ser necessidade primária atirá-la para os braços dele, não é? Porque é que disseste aquilo tudo?"

Anna encolheu os ombros mais uma vez. "Talvez para eles terem um caso e para depois eu ter coragem de fazer o mesmo e matá-lo de ciúmes… Essa foi a minha mirabolante ideia inicial, mas agora já não acho que seja tão boa ideia quanto isso."

Lee deu uma gargalhada. "É uma excelente ideia!" exclamou. "Admiro-me por não tê-la tido antes! Pessoal, venham cá ouvir a ideia que a Anna teve!"

"Ideia aprovada por ti, Lee?" perguntou Velkan. "Não deve ser coisa boa…"

Lee fez-lhe uma careta. Em seguida, procurou Verona com o olhar e logo viu porque ela ainda não tinha dito nada. Ao pé dela, estava o treinador da equipa de futebol. Estranhamente, vestia roupa normal do dia-a-dia e Lee teve de segurar-se a Anna para não se desequilibrar e cair.

"O Rick! Ai meu Jesus Cristo!" Recompondo-se minimamente, Lee puxou Anna e num piscar de olhos estavam ao pé dos outros dois. "Olá, treinador," cumprimentou ela, abrindo a boca o menos possível, na crença da possibilidade de alguma fuga salivar.

"Lee, quantas vezes já te disse para me chamares Rick?" disse ele, piscando o olho.

Sorrindo, Lee deu um suspiro altíssimo. "Rick…"

Rick não reparara na reacção dela, pois felizmente, direccionara a sua atenção a Anna e cumprimentara-a, utilizando o seu nome.

"Sabe como me chamo?" indagou Anna, baixinho, mas não o suficiente para ele não ouvir.

"Como não?" riu-se Rick. Começou a falar numa voz que não era a sua. "'Desculpa lá o atraso, Rick, estava com a Anna.', 'Amanhã não posso vir, Rick, tenho que ir com a Anna tratar de uns assuntos ', 'Hoje tenho de sair mais cedo, Rick, a Anna está à minha espera, não posso deixar a futura mãe dos meus filhos ao frio!'"

Anna quis rir, mas um sorriso triste foi o máximo que conseguiu expressar. Rick riu-se.

"Bem, ele disse o teu nome nas cinco primeiras vezes e depois passou a omitir, mas eu já concluía que se tratava de ti." Ele sorriu amigavelmente e Anna viu que não falava aquilo para culpá-la ou algo do género. "Bem, meninas, tenho mesmo de ir. Felicidades."

"Até logo, Rick," disse Lee numa voz fraquinha.

Verona acenou com a mão. "Espero que seja logo, logo…" desejou ela quando o homem já ia a uma boa distância.

"Porque não disseste que eles estavam lá dentro com o Rick?" perguntou Lee a Velkan, cruzando os braços, o efeito calmante de Rick, sumido.

"Não perguntaram."

"E ele tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar!" completou Mar com o seu permanente sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim, têm toda a razão. Então calem-se e continuem a 'tratar de assuntos'…"

Grande parte da equipa de futebol começou a sair dos balneários e Anna pediu ao irmão, nervosa, para irem embora de uma vez. Não teve sequer sucesso. Ela tinha certeza que no meio de muita necessidade de passar tempo com a namorada, Velkan reservava uma vontade de _não_ ir embora por causa _dela_, Anna. Apostava até que ele estava a demorar de propósito. Afinal de contas, ele podia namorar _pelo caminho_!

"Lee, a ruiva dos meus sonhos! Dança parar mim, querida!" implorou um dos jogadores, pondo-se praticamente de joelhos. Não tardou a receber uma mocada por um dos colegas. "O que foi isso, Damon?" perguntou ele massajando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"_Calcaste-me_."

O primeiro rapaz mandou um beijo a Lee, que lhe respondeu com um gesto _extremamente_ rude. Um pouco desanimado, o rapaz virou-se para o colega novamente. "Como posso ter-te calcado se estava à tua frente?"

"Oh, _cala-te_!"

Não prestando o mínimo de atenção a isto, mas a _outra coisa_, Lee virou-se para Anna repentinamente. "Repete lá isso!"

Anna pestanejou algumas vezes confusa. Lee não a deixou vociferar o sentimento.

"O Josh declarou-se a ti?" perguntou ela abrindo a boca o mais possível. Tinha um brilhozinho no olhar. "Então o Gabriel sempre tinha razão para ter ciúmes, vês!" Anna tentou em vão alertar Lee com o olhar para se calar. "Ah, isso é tão bom! Se queres que te diga, o Josh é perfeito para te ajudar a esquecer o Gabriel! _Perfeito_!"

"Ai, sim? Perfeito?"

Lee quase saltou. Anna tapou os olhos com uma mão, corada.

"Bem…" começou Lee, falando timidamente. "Ele é um bom partido, Gabriel. É bonito, inteligente, um ginasta como a Anna…"

"É aquele imbecil da claque?" perguntou Gabriel, incrédulo. "Se tiveres de me trocar, pelo menos fá-lo por alguém que compense!"

Anna _sentiu_ a cor a deixar a sua face. _A lata…!_

Lee deu dois passou para trás lentamente e depois de colocar atrás de Gabriel, desatou a rir-se… em completo silêncio.

"Alguém que compense?" repetiu Anna, num tom baixo, furioso. "Tenha cuidado, senhor Van Helsing, se calhar não é tão bom quanto pensa." Ao contrário dela, as bochechas de Gabriel ganharam uma cor avermelhada. "E se deseja saber, ele agrada-me. Com sorte ainda me sai coisa melhor do que uma simples 'compensação'."

"Que pena," retaliou o rapaz, sarcasticamente. "E eu a pensar que depois daquela fuga para a casa de banho nós partilhávamos algo especial…"

"_Eu não fugi para a casa de banho_!"

"_Claro que não_…!"

"Estava a maquilhar-me!"

"_Tu não te maquilhas, Anna_!" gritou Gabriel.

"Para ti é 'senhora Valerious'! E não te devo satisfações!"

"Não acha que isso é um título muito baixo para si? Que tal 'Condessa'?"

"Está _óptimo_!" gritou desta vez Anna. "Agora com a sua permissão, adeus… _Marquês_!"

"Permissão concedida, Condessa!" Mas Anna já se afastara com ou sem 'permissão'. "Mas vá com calma, não vá cair das escadas abaixo!"

Mesmo antes de desaparecer de vista, Anna deu uma resposta que envolvia a expressão 'rogar pragas' e alguns palavrões que não vale a pena repetir. Só aí Velkan decidiu por bem ir embora, mas não antes de lançar um olhar muito pouco simpático a Gabriel. Lee _ainda_ se ria. Parou quando Gabriel se virou para elas, _muito_ maldisposto.

"O que foi?" rugiu ele.

Verona levantou as mãos, jurando inocência. "Só estava aqui a pensar para comigo… Como é que tu sabes que ela não se maquilha?"

Isto pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. Naturalmente, não deu qualquer tipo de resposta.

Facto que alegrou a toda a gente.

* * *

Após uma caminhada de meia hora até casa, Anna sentia-se bem mais calma. No entanto, sempre que se lembrava de Gabriel ou de Lee, dava-lhe uma repentina vontade de quebrar algo.

"A Lee só quer ajudar," lembrou Velkan, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Presta uma grande ajuda, não haja dúvida!"

"É uma óptima actriz." Velkan riu-se calmamente ao lembrar-se do ocorrido na escola.

Anna atirou-se para cima do sofá mais próximo (que também era o maior). "Lá isso é verdade," admitiu, suspirando, cansada.

Para manter a irmã entretida, Velkan sugeriu eles assistirem a um filme. Depois de o fazerem, mais conversas surgiram e só terminaram aquando da chegada do pai de ambos. Boris entrou em casa bastante apressado e logo subiu ao andar de cima, depois de cumprimentar os filhos, que não tivera a oportunidade de ver na escola.

Sem palavras, Anna e Velkan trocaram um olhar. Durante minutos ninguém falou, até o barulho de um duche começar a ser ouvido.

"Irmão?" chamou Anna, devagar.

"Eu sei."

"A semana dele já passou."

"Eu sei!"

"E agora…" Embora parecesse, Anna não fizera uma pergunta. Ponderava exactamente um meio de agirem.

"Não sei!"

"Mas eu sei! Vamos numa missão!"

"Uma missão, Anna?"

Ignorando a desconfiança dele, Anna decidiu não dar grandes explicações e correu até ao andar de cima, tal como Boris fizera.

"PAI, NÓS VAMOS SAIR," gritou a rapariga do lado de fora da casa de banho. "ATÉ LOGO."

"Ele deixou carne a descongelar," informou Velkan quando a irmã desceu. "Vai jantar fora outra vez!"

"É claro que vai!" Anna pegou na mão do irmão e puxou-o em direcção à saída. "E nós vamos com ele!"

* * *

"Eu vou ONDE?" perguntou Velkan indignado. Estavam ambos em frente, ou melhor, _atrás_ do veículo do pai.

"Aqui!" disse Anna, desesperadamente. "Despacha-te não tarda nada ele está aqui!"

"Eu não vou na mala, Anna Valerious. Nem pensar! És doida!"

"Tens de ir!"

"Porque não vais _tu_?" exigiu Velkan, apontando o indicador ao nariz dela.

"Porque eu sou pequenina o suficiente para passar despercebida no banco de trás, imbecil!"

Velkan desatou a rir. "Ah, então eu ia feito emigrante ilegal na mala e a menina teria uma viagem no conforto do banco de trás? Tenta outra, Annie!"

Anna bufou, irritada. "Não me chames isso, _bolinho de côco_. Tens uma ideia melhor?"

Após ganhar uma leve expressão de enjoo, Velkan respondeu. "Tenho. Vamos na mala. Os dois."

Foi a vez de Anna rir-se. "Não sejas ridículo. Como vamos caber os dois aqui?"

O facto de a luz da sala ter-se apagado, impediu Velkan de lhe responder. Sem combinarem o que quer que fosse, saltaram ambos para dentro da mala e fecharam-na mesmo a tempo. Ouviram a porta da frente abrir e logo a seguir fechar.

"Tira o pé de cima da minha cabeça," disse Anna, num quase lamento.

"Cala-te! Foi ideia tua!" acusou Velkan num murmúrio.

Só quando a porta do carro foi aberta é que os dois se calaram. Prendendo a respiração, esperaram até o carro arrancar e só aí se deixaram descansar. Minutos depois, e o mais silenciosamente possível, Velkan começou a mover-se, tentando colocar-se ao contrário para poder falar com a irmã. A falta de espaço constituiu um grande problema, porém quase cinco minutos depois, ele conseguiu. Não teve de conseguir ver a irmã para ver que ela estava saturada.

"Nem penses em reclamar!" avisou Velkan antes que a rapariga abrisse a boca.

"Chega-te para lá, pelo menos!"

"Não há espaço, inteligente!"

Irritadíssima, Anna impediu a todo custo um grito de frustração mas ao conseguir isto, bateu com a cabeça em algo que não conseguiu ver.

"Já a detesto…" gemeu ela. "Só pelo que estou a passar só para a 'conhecer'…"

Se no momento não estivesse preso numa mala escura e apertada para duas Velkan talvez tivesse rido. Como isso não acontecia, ele limitou-se a concordar.

Então, o carro parou. Como o motor não foi desligado, ambos os irmãos pensaram tratar-se dum semáforo a mostrar a cor vermelha. Foi nesse preciso momento que Velkan sentiu uma enorme e repentina vontade de espirrar. Repentina demais.

_Atchim_!

Lívida e sustentando a respiração mais uma vez, Anna apertou-lhe o nariz com força. Mantiveram o silêncio e o carro eventualmente arrancou de novo. Fora por pouco.

"_Na tive culpa_!" defendeu-se Velkan, adivinhando já o olhar acusativo da irmã.

Mesmo assim, Anna não lhe largou o nariz.

Minutos mais tarde e ainda com o nariz tapado, Velkan começou a sentir falta de ar. Embora estivessem a ir a uma grande velocidade, a viagem parecia estar a demorar. Tentou avisar a irmã do seu problema mas no momento em que ia abrir a boca, o carro fez uma paragem brusca e Anna abraçou-se ao irmão, assustada.

Não houve acidente mas isso não foi suficiente para deixar os dois jovens descansados, muito pelo contrário: seguido da súbita paragem vieram outras paragens, curvas apertadas e acelerações constantes; no seu todo uma condução muito perigosa que iria resultar em nódoas negras e um trauma para toda a vida.

Finalmente, o carro parou. Eles ouviram Boris desligar o motor, abrir a porta e fechá-la de seguida. Mantiveram-se em silêncio, desta vez sem terem a mínima vontade de utilizar as cordas vocais. De repente, a mala abriu-se, sem mais nem menos, fazendo Anna dar um salto impressionante.

Boris olhava-os de sobrolho levantado e sorriso forçado. Fez um gesto com a mão, convidando-os a sair. Sem palavras e muito lentamente, ambos desocuparam a mala, contentes por poderem esticar as pernas novamente. Anna tentou pentear o cabelo com os dedos e endireitar a roupa para que pudesse recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade. O estado adormecido do seu pé esquerdo não a ajudou de todo.

"Meus filhos," cumprimentou o homem amavelmente.

"Grande volta que foste dar, pai," comentou Velkan, massajando os ombros. "Perdeste-te?" Anna cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. Boris não respondeu à pergunta sarcástica portanto Velkan decidiu perguntar logo o que interessava. "Como sabias que estávamos aqui?"

"Praticamente metade da saia da tua irmã estava da parte de fora."

Velkan prontamente infligiu uma cotovelada na irmã e logo viu que não foi uma boa ideia pois esta desequilibrou-se e quase caiu. "O que tens?"

"Não me sinto muito bem." Anna estava enjoada e pálida.

"Deste com a saia antes ou depois da viagem?" perguntou Velkan entre dentes, já sabendo a resposta.

"Antes."

"Obrigadinho, pai."

"De nada. E já agora, da próxima vez que me quiserem seguir, por favor não utilizem um _Lamborghini_. É que dá _mesmo_ nas vistas." Sem mais, Boris subiu ao passeio, caminhando em direcção ao mesmo restaurante das vezes anteriores.

"Se não te tivéssemos seguido, agora não saberíamos com que te vais encontrar," falou Anna asperamente.

Boris parou e depois deu meia volta. "Venham comigo."

"Não quero ir ali!" avisou Anna, teimosa. "Muito menos conhecer alguém."

O homem mais velho rolou os olhos e, conhecendo a filha, aproximou-se para guiá-la. "Não vais 'conhecer' ninguém e muito menos ficar para jantar."

Ainda tremendamente enjoada e um pouco tonta, Anna deixou-se levar sem reclamações. Mas o facto era que ela realmente não queria ver a mulher que andava a sair às escondidas com o pai. Não queria ser obrigada a olhar, admitir que…

"Anna! Que tens, querida? Não estás com uma boa cara…"

Estranho. Não era voz de mulher…

"Victor?" disse Velkan, espantado. Ia perguntar o que o professor fazia ali mas o olhar do pai calou-o.

"_Professor_ Victor, Velkan," corrigiu Boris.

"Meus caros colegas," disse Victor dirigindo-se a Boris e a Jinette a seu lado. "vocês não fazem ideia do prazer que é para mim ser só 'Victor'."

Boris fez a filha sentar-se numa cadeira e desapareceu.

"Tu lá sabes…" comentou Jinette, encolhendo os ombros.

"Que te aconteceu, musa?" Victor colocou a mão no pulso dela mas não viu nada de anormal. "Onde está o desnaturado do teu filho que não está aqui com ela?" perguntou a Jinette depois.

"Não sabias, Victor? Nós acabámos."

O sorriso de Victor desfez-se. "Quê? Porquê?"

"O palerma não se lembra de mim."

"Perdão?" disse Jinette.

Anna fechou a boca, lutando para não corar. "Desculpe. Por momentos esqueci que era pai dele…"

"Não, não é isso! A outra parte!"

"Ah… ele…" Anna olhou para o rosto curioso de Jinette e depois para o _extremamente_ desanimado de Frankenstein. "Foi só uma das invenções do Carl que deu para o torto. O Gabriel… ele esqueceu tudo o que viveu comigo, o que sentia por mim inclusive… fosse isso o que fosse…"

"Ele gosta muito de ti," afirmou Jinette num tom sério. Tão sério que o fez pegar no seu copo de vinho para disfarçar o seu constrangimento.

"Eu sei," murmurou Anna.

Boris reapareceu com um copo de água. "Água com açúcar. Bebe." Anna obedeceu. "Ela teve uma viagem… atribulada…"

Só minutos depois é que Anna pousou o copo vazio na mesa. O pai ainda estava de pé junto a Velkan e dizia-lhe qualquer coisa que ela não ouvia. Do mesmo modo conversavam Frankenstein e Jinette. Anna estava pasmada. Desde quando é que os três se conheciam bem? E que estavam ali a fazer? Depois algo fez o espanto de Anna aumentar ainda mais: Jinette começou a rir. Ela jurava que nunca o vira rir antes. Para Anna, Jinette não sabia sequer fazê-lo.

Ainda surpresa, deu-se conta que gostava daquele riso. Era agradável de se escutar, quase contagiante e peculiarmente familiar.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Velkan, que pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e lhe falou ao ouvido. "Vamos?"

Anna assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se. "Nós vamos indo," informou Velkan.

"Sim, vê se apanhas ar, Anna. E tens de me contar essa história em condições na próxima aula… uh… isto é… no fim da próxima aula," disse Frankenstein. A sua correcção não valeu de muito. Jinette franziu um sobrolho e Boris abanou a cabeça.

Anna sorriu. "Claro."

Abraçando a irmã, Velkan conduziu-a até à saída. Não estava muito frio portanto poderiam muito bem ir a pé. Também não estavam muito longe de casa.

"Noite produtiva, huh?"

"Muito. Espero que o vinco que fiz à saia desapareça."

Rindo-se, Velkan disse, "Não sabes sequer manter a tua própria roupa dentro do teu esconderijo? És uma desgraça, miúda…"

Anna sorriu e encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele.

"Meninos?"

Automaticamente, Anna recuperou o mau humor. "Sim, pai?"

Boris estava ainda dentro do restaurante, espreitando pela porta. "Esqueci-me duma coisinha."

"Sim?" Anna estava sem paciência e falou isto com rispidez.

E isto fez Boris sorrir com genuína vontade. "Estão de castigo."

"Oh… muito obrigada!" gritou Anna, indignada.

Mas Boris já tinha desaparecido de novo.

* * *

O mês era o segundo e o dia era o décimo quarto. Por conseguinte, Anna demonstrou uma óbvia má disposição assim que entrou em contacto com o primeiro membro da sua família logo pela manhã. Apenas Velkan percebeu que essa disposição só para esconder o sentimento de tristeza que a irmã no fundo sentia. Portanto, mais uma vez, ele tentou distraí-la o mais possível.

"Eu nunca pensei que as coisas fossem chegar a este ponto," disse Velkan, abanando a cabeça. Caminhava pelos corredores da escola, os ombros da irmã cobertos pelo seu braço. "Ele _sabe_ que nós sabemos."

"E mesmo assim não se abre," murmurou Anna.

"Está a ser desonesto. Nunca pensei vir a pensar isso do meu pai."

A parte sensata de Anna reconhecia que o pai, embora não desse a entender, estava a passar por um mau bocado. Afinal de contas, ele e Angelica tinham estado juntos por mais de dez anos.

"Não diria desonesto," disse Anna. "Inconsciente talvez."

Chegando à porta da sala, Velkan deu uma risada baixa e muito seca. "Inconsciência é pouco…" Ele sentou-se, depois, na sua mesa e puxou Anna para o pé de si. Pegou nas mãos dela. "Onde já se viu castigar-nos por apenas querermos a verdade?"

"E logo ele que supostamente aprecia a verdade acima de muitas coisas."

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Van Helsing," cumprimentou Velkan. Anna não ficou surpresa. Tinha-o visto entrar pelo canto do olho.

"Ele teve o fim-de-semana inteiro para falar connosco," continuou Anna como se nada tivesse acontecido. "E nem tocou no assunto. Pergunto-me o que pretende com isso. Não pode fugir para sempre."

"_Bom dia, Baronesa_!"

"Bom dia!" exclamou Anna, sem paciência.

Gabriel deu um sorriso satisfeito e sentou-se.

"Devias de sair com outros rapazes, arranjar um namorado. Aposto que a memória dele voltava num ápice," disse Velkan baixinho.

"Não conseguiria. Gosto demais deste palhaço para lhe fazer isso."

Apesar de tudo, Velkan sorriu.

"Velkan!"

Mar havia chegado. Vendo que chegara a sua hora, Anna foi para a sua cadeira mas com muito custo. Gabriel estava a apreciar a cena: Mar tinha chegado ao pé do namorado em três tempos e actualmente dava-lhe um beijo digno de filme.

"Hmm… um assim deve saber bem logo pela manhã…" comentou Gabriel, de cabeça pousada no cotovelo. "Que me dizes, Anna?"

"Digo que hoje parto para a violência se não me deixares sossegada."

"Ui, que má! Fazes ideia de como isso é excitante?"

Pasmada, Anna perguntou, "O que se passa contigo? O que queres de mim?"

"Pensei que já tinha deixado claro. Quero um beijo."

Após o choque inicial, ela disse, "Isso é fácil: levantas-te, vais ter com a Brooke e ela de certeza que satisfaz o teu desejo."

"Que tenho de fazer para seres tu a fazê-lo?" perguntou Gabriel.

"É fácil: dá-me uma razão que o justifique."

"Para fazer ciúmes à Brooke," tentou ele. Depois viu a expressão de Anna e continuou a falar. "Eu realmente não quero saber dela, eu quero-te a ti."

"Não digas…"

"Digo, digo."

"E pode saber-se porquê?" perguntou Anna, revirando os olhos.

"Gosto da tua boca."

Anna riu-se. Depois abanou a cabeça.

Gabriel franziu o sobrolho. "Aposto que nunca tinhas recebido um elogio assim."

"Enganas-te. Já me disseram isso antes."

"A sério? Quem?"

Anna encolheu os ombros. "Um antigo namorado meu dizia-me isso constantemente."

"Tenho a certeza que era para dar graxa. Ele não podia ser mais sincero que eu…"

"Não. Ao contrário de ti ele era tremendamente sincero."

"Eu conheço o gajo?" Gabriel estranhou a sua curiosidade, mas isso não o impediu de perguntar. "Quem é?"

"Tu."

Depois disto, Gabriel manteve-se calado durante muito tempo.

* * *

Ela viu o cabelo dourado e desajeitado da sua vítima de longe. Ele tinha gente de ambos os lados e parecia atento ao jogo de Andebol que estava a decorrer no campo à sua frente.

Era perfeito: apanhá-lo-ia desprevenido…

"ALAN!"

O rapaz deu um incrível salto com este berro e ao ver-se envolto de braços maiores do que os dele. Quando reconheceu a cabeleira ruiva que espreitou pelo seu ombro, ficou extremamente nervoso.

"L-Lee?"

"Olá, puto!" disse ela, contente.

"Pareces muito bem disposta," notou ele. "Muitas cartas de S. Valentim?"

"Sim!" exclamou ela. Estava particularmente feliz devido a uma. "Não fizeram de ti correio, agora, huh?"

"Ainda bem. Estou farto de fazer de pombo-correio," murmurou o rapaz entre dentes.

"Esquecendo isso…" Lee disse isto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Está tudo bem contigo? Tens algumas queixas a fazer?"

"Queixas?"

"Sim. A Brooke não te fez nada? Afinal de contas, foi suspensa por tua causa."

"Ah, não," disse Alan, gesticulando como se aquilo não tivesse importância nenhuma. "O meu –" O rapaz parou de repente e começou a tossir. "O director. O director tratou do assunto."

"Sim, mas –"

"Ai! Caramba!"

Quando deu por si, Lee viu Alan agarrado à sua canela e um tanto encarnado na face. "O que aconteceu?"

Mais uma vez, o rapaz mais novo falou entre dentes. "Nada… Às vezes penso que esta escola tem fantasmas…"

Lee sorriu. "Bem, piolhinho, tenho de ir para a minha aula."

"Que aula?"

"Matemática." Lee fez uma careta, mas logo a seguir sorriu de novo e deu-lhe um longo e ruidoso beijo na orelha. Alan não teve tanto medo desta vez; mas riu novamente com comichão. "Vejo-te por aí, sim?"

"Claro!" Ao vê-la afastar-se, o sorriso do rapaz cresceu e o seu sobrolho elevou-se. "Eu não te disse que ela gostava de mim?" disse ele para o lado.

"Odeio-te, Alan."

* * *

"Então…" começou Gabriel, casualmente. "Aquele camelo dançarino de circo mandou-te uma carta assinada, não foi?"

Anna tapou os olhos com uma mão. Eram os últimos minutos da última aula do dia. Como tivera sido doida em pensar que ia ter sossego pelo menos até ao fim daquele dia…

"E eu a pensar que era mais uma das artimanhas da Lee…"

"O nome dele é Josh," disse Anna, asperamente. "E se o insultaste desse modo por ele pertencer à claque, então nem quero imaginar que animal seria eu no 'circo'. Quem foi que te disse?"

"Foi o teu irmão que contou à Mar… que contou à Verona, que contou ao Vlad, que me contou a mim," informou Gabriel.

"Que amigos fiéis que eu tenho…"

"Eu também recebi algumas cartas…"

"Eu sei, eu vi! Isso é natural!" disse Anna, secamente.

"Ora, muito obrigado. Mas o que eu queria dizer era que… não quero parecer pretensioso, mas…" Gabriel estava a ter problemas em se expressar. "O resto das pessoas não me vêem com eu sou realmente, não vêem os meus defeitos, as minhas manias, etc… Eles vêem o que querem ver…"

"E...? Onde queres chegar?"

"E… que o facto é que eu podia ter qualquer rapariga que quisesse. É verdade, tu sabes disso. As cartas com ameaças que recebes só provam isso. E depois tu gostas de mim. _E_ apesar disto tudo, tu recusas dar-me um beijo."

Anna ostentava uma expressão baralhada e espantada. "Tu lembras-te das cartas?"

"Que cartas?"

"As cartas que eu recebo das tuas fãs."

"Tu recebes cartas das minhas fãs?"

"_Gabriel, tu acabaste de mencionar isso_!"

"Acabei?" Gabriel estava genuinamente confuso.

Aqui, a campainha começou a tocar e Anna desatou a arrumar as suas coisas, urgentemente. Sentia-se tão frustrada. Seria possível que Gabriel pudesse dizer certas coisas inconscientemente? Será que ele estaria a voltar ao normal aos poucos?

Não querendo cultivar esperanças que a pudessem magoar mais tarde, ela sacudiu a cabeça e dirigiu-se à saída rapidamente. Gabriel logo a acompanhou.

"Espera! E o meu beijo?"

"Não vou beijar ninguém," afirmou Anna, continuando a caminhar.

"Mas é o dia dos namorados!"

"E que significado tem isso se não houver qualquer sentimento envolvido?"

"E se eu quiser que haja sentimento?" Gabriel não queria mesmo ter de dizer isto, mas era a última carta que tinha. Só assim conseguiu fazê-la parar. Estavam quase no fim do corredor.

"Eu só quero entender," explicou ele. Anna não disse palavra, apenas o fitou.

"Satisfação física não te ajudará a compreender nada."

Gabriel tomou lugar à frente dela e colocou uma mão no seu rosto. "Sentes satisfação física, agora? Ou é só o teu coração que disparou?" Anna abriu a boca para falar, mas não o conseguiu fazer. "Esquece o beijo, dá-me um abraço."

Anna olhou-o nos olhos, tentando _ver_ alguma coisa.

"Nós abraçamo-nos, sequer?" perguntou Gabriel sem metade da paciência que possuía cinco minutos antes.

Ela não notou isto e assentiu, dizendo baixinho, "Sim."

"Bom. Consegues pensar no melhor que tenhamos trocado?"

De repente, Anna tinha a garganta muito seca. Em vez que responder, anuiu positivamente com a cabeça.

Com uma curiosidade inevitável, Gabriel perguntou, "Qual foi?"

"Eu… eu estava a chorar… por uma coisa que a Brooke me tinha dito… e tu abraçaste-me e ouviste-me e…"

"Tudo bem," murmurou Gabriel. Concluiu que tinha sido uma má ideia perguntar. "Lembra-te desse. E abraça-me."

"Abraça-me tu."

Gabriel desistiu da ideia de protestar quando Anna fechou os olhos. Engoliu em seco e inspirou fundo, como se o que tivesse de fazer lhe custasse bastante e por fim puxou-a para si. Anna deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Estava tão próxima que provocou nele uma extraordinária sensação de aconchego. Sentia-se bem, confortável; os caracóis encostados ao seu peito tinham um cheiro relaxante…

Por breves momentos Anna pensou ter o seu namorado de volta. Quando voltou à realidade, sentiu uma enorme revolta, que a fez apertar ainda mais o seu abraço. O sentimento seguinte foi esperança, aquela que tivera há um minuto atrás. Estaria ele a voltar aos poucos? Sem conseguir resistir, deu-lhe um curto mas terno beijo no pescoço. Depois outro… e mais outro… e mais outro.

"Chega." Gabriel disse isto com uma voz muito abafada. Afastou-se e pousou as mãos nos ombros dela para manter a distância.

Anna suspirou pesadamente e baixou a cabeça. Sentia uma grande fraqueza nos joelhos. "Valeu a pena?" perguntou. "Sentiste alguma coisa?"

"Não. Nada. Lamento."

Mesmo que já esperasse esta resposta, Anna não conseguiu ficar indiferente a isto. Era impossível. "Peço desculpa."

Gabriel viu-a afastar-se com um enorme peso de consciência. Ele era o culpado da tristeza que ela obviamente sentia e era _ela_ que pedia desculpa. Era injusto.

"Então como correu?" perguntou Vlad, cinco minutos mais tarde quando se encontraram. "Deste-lhe um beijo?"

"Não," murmurou Gabriel. "Tu e as tuas ideias estúpidas ainda vão dar cabo de mim. Estraguei-lhe completamente o dia."

"Raios! Tenho a certeza que isso te ajudaria…" A expressão de Vlad tornou-se um tanto maliciosa. "Não convenceste uma rapariga a dar-te um beijo. Estás a perder o charme, Gabriel…"

"Hey, o que é que vocês estão para aí a cochichar?" perguntou Verona que vinha uns metros atrás.

"Nada, nada…" respondeu-lhe Gabriel. Depois virou-se para o amigo. "Meu idiota, ela não é uma qualquer, obviamente."

"Ah, é bonito admitires isso… Mesmo quando não fazes ideia do que estás a falar…"

"_De qualquer modo_, eu abracei-a."

"Foi? Sentiste alguma coisa?"

Depois de um riso seco, Gabriel disse, "Foi exactamente isso o que ela perguntou."

"E tu…"

"E eu disse que não tinha sentido nada."

Era raro Vlad sentir pena de alguém. Agora, ele estava bem apreensivo. "Ela não merece isto…"

"Eu menti!" admitiu Gabriel, falando bem mais alto do que anteriormente.

"A sério? Então como foi? Desembucha!"

"Tenho um adjectivo para o descrever," lamuriou-se Gabriel. "E é assustador como o caraças…"

"_QUE adjectivo_!"

Gabriel engoliu em seco. "Familiar."

"Mas isso é fabuloso!" exclamou Vlad, rindo-se. "Quanto mais convives com ela, mais rápido recuperas as tuas memórias!"

"Sim," concordou Gabriel. "E é por isso que me vou afastar dela o mais que possa."

* * *

As intenções de Gabriel mantiveram-se, apesar de Vlad e mais tarde Verona, Lee e Mar, fartarem-se de tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideias. Isto só não afectou Anna porque ela decidira fazer exactamente a mesma coisa. Se Gabriel tivesse que recuperar as memória com ela, que o fizesse por si só.

Até as tentativas da realização antecipada do 'Ritual' ou de saídas em conjunto nunca deram resultado. Gabriel e Anna sabiam como se evitar e estavam a fazê-lo com sucesso. Quando Victor lhes pediu para lhe contarem o que se passava foi a última vez que eles foram obrigados a falarem um com o outro. Depois disso, Anna alegou começar a ver mal para o quadro e mudou de lugar para a frente em todas as disciplinas. Mar ofereceu-se para ir para o lugar dela. Preferia que, tanto um como o outro estivessem ao pé de um amigo e não de um colega qualquer. Além disso, ficaria mais perto de Velkan.

Anna não estava de todo contente por ter Lee como companheira. Tinha a impressão que ela iria massacrá-la, de um modo ou de outro. Depois havia as aulas de História, em que continuava ao pé de Frank, o que a perturbava bastante. Toda a empatia que nutria por ele desaparecera.

"Deixa ver se entendi..." dizia Anna a meio da aula de Francês. "Estiveste com ele uma vez, não lhe viste o rosto e ele sabe quem és e envia-te bilhetes?"

"Exactamente!" exclamou Lee em surdina.

"E mandou-te outro no dia de S. Valentim…"

"Sim. Fiquei derretida…" admitiu Lee, suspirando.

Anna ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, batendo com a ponta dos dedos no lábio superior enquanto pensava. "Bem… aparentemente, ele tem medo de se dar a conhecer. Não tens namorado, portanto o problema não é esse… Podes ser tu… ou ele."

"Eu? P-Porquê eu?"

"Aleera, tu és uma líder de claque, és bonita, popular, extravagante. É normal que te temam. Mas o problema também pode ser ele… Não quero desanimar-te, mas não acho que consigas chegar a um consenso sozinha."

"Então que faço?" perguntou a ruiva, desesperada.

"Tenta descobrir quem ele é. Junta toda a informação que tens dele, pelo que falaste com ele, pelos bilhetes. Mas…"

Lee viu Anna lutar com as palavras. "Sim?"

"Se ele… uma pessoa como o Vlad ou…"

"Ou o Gabriel?"

"Ou o Robert," completou Anna, ignorando o que Lee dissera.

"Que Robert?"

"O capitão da equipa, o Rodriguez. Uma pessoa como ele não tem qualquer problema em falar contigo. Porquê? Porque é popular como tu e…"

"Atraente," sussurrou Lee, finalmente entendendo o que Anna queria com aquilo tudo. "Tu achas que ele não se revela por causa dele, da sua aparência."

"Sim," admitiu Anna, um pouco envergonhada. "Eu não estou a dizer que acho mal, ou que ele não seja suficiente para ti. Só estou a tentar mentalizar-te que ele pode não ser… o que estás habituada."

Lee baixou a cabeça, triste. Permaneceu em silêncio algum tempo, tentando não chorar. "Eu não quero saber. Juro que não. Só quero saber ele quem é."

"Isso é tudo… muito querido. Até se parece mesmo com a história do Fantasma da Ópera."

Lee ergueu a cabeça de repente. "Conheces a história?"

"_Mon Dieu_!" gritou a professora, assustando quem estava nas mesas da frente. "_La ferme_!"

"Que foi que ela disse?" perguntou Vlad.

Verona rolou os olhos. "Mandou-as calar."

"_Pardon, mademoiselle_," disse Anna.

"Sim, há pessoas aqui que querem prestar atenção…" alguém comentou, alto.

"_Silence, Brrrooke_!" reprimiu a professora.

Vlad suprimiu uma gargalhada com muitas dificuldades. "Brrrooke..."

Anna e Lee foram obrigadas a continuar a conversa por bilhetes.

'_Ele apresenta-se e age como sendo o Fantasma da Ópera e tu nem tentas saber a sua história?_'

'_Não pensei que fosse assim tão importante!_'

'_Onde tens essa cabeça!_'

'_Vais partilhar algum conhecimento ou nem por isso?_'

'_Ele é um homem que habita numa casa de Ópera. Como é desfigurado toda a gente o despreza por isso torna-se um verdadeiro monstro… Depois apaixona-se por uma actriz que faz parte de um número da casa…_'

"Parece interessante!"

"_Shhhh_!"

'_Parece interessante!_'

'_Sim…_'

'_Tudo bem, já me convenceste que ele não me quer conhecer porque é feio_.'

'_Espero que não te tenha desanimado_…'

'_Nah! Eu vou descobrir quem ele é! Depois vou convencê-lo que ele é lindo por dentro!_'

'_Isso foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que ouvi em toda a minha vida._'

'_Que leste._'

'_Que li._'

'_Obrigada. Eu sou fenomenal, não sou?_'

'…'

'_NÃO SOU?_'

'…_És_…'

'_Obrigada_.'

'_Não sabia que precisas de reafirmações do género. Não te imaginava insegura._'

'_É só um dos meus defeitos que poucas pessoas conhecem_.'

'_Disfarças bem_.'

'_Eu tento_.'

'_Mais alguns defeitos que eu deva conhecer?_'

'_Calculista? Ciumenta? Possessiva?_'

'_Esses já conhecia_.'

'_Ah_…'

'_Ainda bem que sou tua amiga, então_.'

'_Tu és minha amiga?_'

'_Não sou?_'

'_Tratas-me por Aleera. Eu sempre pensei que não gostasses de mim_.'

'_Sim… acho que tens razão_…'

'_Eu tenho sempre razão_.'

'_Também és pretensiosa_.'

'_Verdade. Estás mais magra_.'

'_Estou?_'

'_Estás._'

'_Porque dizes isso?_'

'_Porque noto. Vejo-te praticamente nua todas as semanas, lembras-te?... Hmm… Conheço um moreno lindo que ia adorar isso…_'

'_O Josh?_'

'_Não, o Gabriel_.'

'…'

'_É verdade!_'

'_Que 'ia' adorar?_'

'_AHA!_'

'_O quê?_'

'_Eu SABIA que vocês andavam a praticar sexo escaldante!_'

'_Vá lá, Aleera, não precisas de perder a compostura… Disseste que eu estava magra só para saber isso?_'

'_Não! Estás mesmo mais magra. A Verona também já comentou isso comigo_.'

'…_Só a Verona?_'

'_Hmm… sim. A Mar está demasiadamente concentrada no corpo do teu irmão para reparar no teu… Chega a ser triste_.'

'_Fiz uma força danada para deixar de rir, agora_.'

'_Se comesses mais e melhor não terias tantas dificuldades_.'

'_Tu achas mesmo que estou mais magra, não achas?_'

'_Yep. E tenho a certeza de saber o motivo_.'

'_Eu sei que sabes. Quem não sabe?_'

'_Queres vir sair connosco no próximo fim-de-semana?_'

'_Onde? E quem faz parte do 'connosco'?_'

'_Só raparigas. Vamos ao bar onde a Mar está a trabalhar. Depois vamos à discoteca onde o **Brian** trabalha_.'

'_Quem é o Brian?_'

'_É o 'quase-namorado' da Verona_.'

'_Pobre Vlad_…'

'_Pobre Verona! É por causa dele que o Brian é só 'quase-namorado' dela! Como é, vens ou quê?_'

'_Tu pareces querer que eu emagreça mais_…'

'_Não, a ideia é que te divirtas, para que melhores de humor, para que te alimentes melhor, para que voltes ao normal_.'

'_Obrigada por te preocupares_.'

'_É claro que me preocupo! Já viste o que era se o Gabriel te partisse ao meio numa das vossas sessões de sexo escaldante? Isso sim seria de pesar_…'

Em vez de levar a mal o comentário, Anna começou a rir bem alto.

"Anna! Que se passa com vocês as duas hoje?"

Anna calou-se imediatamente. A professora deles nunca falava na sua língua na aula de francês. Nunca.

'_Desculpa_…'

'_Não faz mal_.'

'_Se isto acontecer outra vez e te mandarem para a rua, eu faço questão de te fazer companhia_.'

'_Vou cobrar_.'

'_Estás à vontade. Ainda não respondeste se vens ou não_.'

'_Vou_.'

'_Óptimo! Faremos um jantarzinho antes para tirarmos o teu estômago da miséria. Queremos ver-te com mais cor_.'

'_Sinto-me amada, obrigada. Isso é definitivamente uma coisa de amiga_.'

'_Acho que sim_…'

'_Obrigada, Lee_.'

Lee sorriu. "De nada, Anna."

* * *

"Como é possível os professores deixarem a April publicar coisas inúteis destas, Victor?"

"Vá lá, Mar," disse o professor, olhando para o jornal. Na primeira página estava um gráfico que mostrava as pessoas que haviam recebido mais cartas, no dia de S. Valentim. "Tu estás em primeiro lugar. Do que te queixas?"

"Como é que a April consegue este tipo de informação. Perguntando a pessoas de todas as turmas. Escusado será dizer que a informação pode ser completamente incorrecta. Além disso, isto não utilidade nenhuma!"

"Vou ter de concordar," disse Anna. "Metade das minhas vêm de raparigas e são tudo menos românticas."

"Não faças isso, Anna," disse Vlad. "A Mar só está fula porque a _Lindsay_ conseguiu o décimo lugar…"

Mar atirou-lhe com uma caneta.

"Quem é a Lindsay?" perguntou o professor.

"É a ex-namorada do meu irmão," respondeu Anna, rindo-se.

"É por isso que eu detesto trabalhos de grupo," rugiu Mar. "Não se faz nada e inventam-se mentiras ridículas para se passar o tempo!"

"Vocês não notam nada de esquisito na lista feminina?" perguntou Lee.

"O quê?"

"Oiçam: Lindsay Manx, Nicole Hewitt, Vanessa Urban, Lucy West, Elizabeth Heathrow, Samantha Summers, Anna Valerious, Aleera 'a fantástica' Eline, Lois Rease, Marishka Zylka."

"O que tem?" perguntou Vlad.

"Tem que é triste que só a Lindsay e a Sam não façam parte da claque…" comentou Gabriel.

"Tens alguma coisa contra líderes de claque, oh jogador?" perguntou Mar. "O que eu quis dizer é a Brooke não está aqui."

"É verdade," reconheceu Lee. "Deve estar a perder o encanto."

"Deixa ver os rapazes…" disse Mar. "Jim Rune, Ian Neily, Josh Gray, Seth Yaegel, Stephen Giza, Will Damon, A. Velkan Valerious, Gabriel Van Helsing, Robert Rodriguez, Vlad Dragulia."

"E?" indagou Vlad.

"Sabes o que vejo aqui? Cinco jogadores, dois líderes de claque, um idiota e dois seres humanos."

"Essa foi pesada," comentou Gabriel alguns segundos depois do silêncio que se fez ouvir. "Estás maldisposta, Mar?"

"Desculpa. Tenho andado com um temperamento forte ultimamente."

"Cindo jogadores?" perguntou Lee. "Só vejo quatro…"

"Não importa," interrompeu Victor. Achava que o assunto se estava a afastar demais de Ciências. "Já chega de conversa por agora. "Toca a trabalhar."

* * *

Boris havia decidido finalmente contar a verdade sobre a suposta 'amante'. Tanto Anna como Velkan tiveram a certeza disso quando o pai lhes pediu para permanecerem em casa no Sábado seguinte. Ainda magoada por ter sido castigada sem razão para tal, pelo menos a seu ver, Anna não lhe deu qualquer resposta. Agindo em assumida má vontade, não se dera ao trabalho de informar Boris que já tinha planos para esse dia à noite. Depois de muito trabalho, Lee conseguira por fim deixá-la ansiosa pelo 'evento'.

Velkan perguntou-lhe mais uma vez se era boa ideia provocar o pai deles daquela maneira, mas Anna não lhe prestou grande atenção. Ele estava provavelmente com ciúmes por não ter sido convidado. Anna sorriu para si própria. De vez em quando era bom manter os rapazes longe e fazer um 'programa' apenas com raparigas. Ia ser divertido! Com este pensamento na cabeça, subiu até ao seu quarto, usufruiu de um longo e relaxante banho e vestiu-se. Colocou uma saia e só precisou de experimentar quatro camisolas até decidir a que preferia. Calçou uns sapatos, deixou o cabelo solto e viu-se no fim ao espelho. Sorriu novamente, achando-se bem. Sentia-se bem consigo própria. Foi uma boa sensação, uma que não sentia fazia algum tempo. Bastante mais animada, saiu do quarto e rumou ao andar debaixo.

E lá em baixo, junto à porta, viu algo que quase a fez cair das escadas abaixo.


	29. As verdadeiras cores

**Capítulo XXIX –** As verdadeiras cores

Anna agarrou-se ao corrimão para evitar cair. Voltou a equilibrar-se desajeitadamente nos seus tacões e começou a descer o resto das escadas devagar, nunca tirando os olhos da pessoa que ocupava o espaço da sua sala à entrada.

Era uma mulher praticamente de meia-idade, alta, magra e com um cabelo loiro platinado. Era bastante bonita, embora parecesse um pouco insegura.

Quando tirou os olhos dela, fitou Velkan, que parecia um tanto perturbado. Boris olhava a filha, não muito contente com o que via.

"Onde vais?"

Anna teve a confirmação do descontentamento dele pela sua voz. Contudo, estava disposta a ser rebelde. Reconhecia que talvez estivesse a ser muito pouco compreensiva, mas naquele particular momento não se importava.

"Vou sair," respondeu simplesmente.

Anna viu o pai ranger os dentes e fez de tudo para permanecer normal.

"Eu pedi-vos que não saíssem hoje," lembrou ele devagar e baixo.

Do canto do olho, Anna viu a mulher baixar a cabeça e fixar o olhar no chão, visivelmente desconfortável. "Eu já tinha coisas combinadas."

"_Porque não me informaste_?"

"Não perguntaste, apenas ordenaste."

Boris parecia agora furioso, mas a sua voz continuava calma. "Esta é a Christine. Christine, esta é a Anna."

"Olá, Anna," falou Christine pela primeira vez.

"Olá, Christine," cumprimentou Anna da mesma forma educada. "Então… o que faz?"

Com isto, a expressão de Boris suavizou-se um pouco. Ela estava a ser simpática…até agora. Depois de se desculpar, ausentou-se de propósito. Queria saber se Anna ia continuar a portar-se bem sem ele lá.

"Sou empresária," respondeu Christine. "Lamento ter aparecido se surpresa. Não era minha intenção estragar-lhe os planos."

"Por favor, esteja à vontade, não me estragou os planos. Ainda vou sair."

Velkan reprimiu a irmã com o olhar e Christine pareceu um pouco surpresa. "Ah… sim, claro."

"A Anna tem andado um pouco desanimada, ultimamente," explicou Velkan. "Sair um pouco vai fazer-lhe bem."

"Você não vai com ela, Velkan?" Christine perguntou isto deitando um olhar à (curta) saia da rapariga.

Anna esboçou um sorriso que não alcançou bem os seus olhos. Pegou no seu casaco comprido pendurado à entrada e vestiu-o.

"Não, é uma coisa de raparigas, aparentemente. Até a minha namorada me dispensou hoje," informou ele, brincando.

"Ah, tem uma namorada?" perguntou Christine, bastante interessada. "E você, Anna, tem namorado?"

"Não."

"Sim."

"_Não_."

Christine olhou par um e depois para o outro. "Em que ficamos?"

Anna forçou um sorriso. "Não, Christine, não tenho. Acredite, eu estou mais dentro deste assunto do que ele."

Velkan revirou os olhos.

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la, Christine. Mas vou ter de ir agora, senão atraso-me."

"Vai sozinha, Anna?"

Anna deixou de suspirar alto por pouco. "Vou, sim."

"Eu levo-te," disse Velkan.

"Não é preciso. A Lee mora perto –"

"Não te perguntei se querias boleia, mana. Vou levar-te."

Não havia dúvida que para além de não querer a irmã sozinha na rua à noite, Velkan desejava também falar com ela sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Nenhum dos dois esperara que o pai tomasse uma atitude tão directa após esconder Christine durante aquele tempo. Esperavam que ele falasse com eles primeiro, que os preparasse moralmente – não apanhá-los de surpresa daquela maneira. Teria sido de propósito? Pensara ele, realmente, que aquele era o melhor modo de agir?

Então, durante a meia hora seguinte (dez minutos da viagem e vinte depois de estacionarem), os irmãos discutiram o assunto e trocaram opiniões. Dos dois, foi Anna que se sentia mais desagradada com Christine. Tal como Velkan dissera, ela não forneceu razões suficientes para apoiar as suas afirmações; era algo dentro de si que lhe dizia que ia ter problemas com a mulher mais velha. Já Velkan, foi mais compreensivo e não disse abertamente que não gostava dela. Era óbvio e indiscutível que preferia Angelica, mas Christine não lhe dera qualquer razão para desgostar dela. Muito pelo contrário. Ele podia dizer que ela se havia esforçado para lhes agradar.

"Eu _sabia_ que reconhecia o barulho de um certo carro de algum lado…"

"Verona!" disse Velkan, sorridente. "Só a vim trazer."

Anna deu-lhe um beijo na face e saiu do veículo.

"Devia denunciar-te," disse Verona.

"Faz-me esse favor," retorquiu Velkan, pondo a língua de fora momentaneamente.

"Lee, Mar, Sam, Morgan, temos um PENETRA!"

"Seis raparigas sozinhas? Vai ser uma noite interessante…" comentou Velkan.

Verona encolheu os ombros. "Espero que sim. Mas não te preocupes que nós tomamos conta da tua loira… e da tua morena também."

Uma janela abriu-se e uma cabeça negra espreitou. "Penetra? Ah, é só o Velkan. Olá Velkan!"

"Olá, Morgan!"

"Velkan?" perguntou uma voz de dentro de casa. "Velkan!" exclamou Mar ao vir abrir a porta e espreitar também.

"_Deus_!" murmurou ele. "Vocês hoje estão mesmo para arrasar." Este comentário surgiu depois de ver a terceira rapariga em trajes provocantes. Verona tinha uma saia como a da irmã. E Mar, embora de calças, tinha um top _bastante_ decotado.

"Obrigada, paixão!" agradeceu Mar. "Tens fome?" perguntou após cumprimentá-lo convenientemente. "Podíamos fazer uma excepçãozinha quanto à nossa reunião e ter-te por aqui ao jantar… Verona?" disse Mar, esperançosa.

"Não posso," respondeu Velkan, antes que Verona se pronunciasse. "Só vim trazer a Anna, hoje sou mesmo requerido em casa."

Mar desanimou-se visivelmente e Verona quase considerou tentar convencer Velkan a ficar. Ter um, e um só, rapaz no meio de tantas raparigas ia ser no mínimo interessante. Talvez atá-lo a uma cadeira e torturá-lo com uma pena, por exemplo, fosse mais divertido que uma saída… Mas, entretanto, Velkan disse algo ao ouvido da namorada que a fez rir-se baixinho e Verona desistiu da ideia.

"Bem," começou Verona, dirigindo a palavra a Anna. "Vamos entrando, nós… Aqui não fazemos nada."

"Sim," concordou Anna. "Até amanhã, Velkan. Bom jantar…"

"Obrigado, maninha…"

Anna mostrou-lhe a língua. "Boa sorte."

"Obrigado." _Bem vou precisar dela…

* * *

_

Durante as semanas que se passaram, Boris levou Christine a sua casa várias vezes, obrigando, assim, os filhos a conviverem com ela e a conhecerem-na melhor.

Com algum desgosto, até Anna acabou por concordar que ela não era nenhuma madrasta má. Era simpática e prestável, embora também um pouco curiosa demais para o gosto dos irmãos. No entanto, eles começaram a deixar de achar esquisito a mulher aparecer vinda do nada para o jantar ou para fazer uma breve visita aos dois.

As raparigas, por sua vez, continuaram com as suas reuniões, saindo pelo menos uma vez por semana. O resultado era algumas olheiras, menos dedicação às aulas, mas definitivamente mais diversão e boa disposição.

"E a cara dele?" disse Lee, rindo-se. "Acho que nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão envergonhada, antes." Ela e Anna tinham acabado de sair da casa de banho e dirigiam-se para o jardim, aproveitando para estarem num espaço descoberto num dia em que não chovia.

"Eu estava normal!" lembrou Anna, no mesmo estado de espírito. "Não percebo porque ele tentou convencer-vos que não!"

Lee simplesmente não parava de rir. "Coitado, nem os nossos nomes ele ficou a conhecer…"

"Os nossos verdadeiros nomes, queres tu dizer, _Soledad_," corrigiu Anna, maliciosamente.

Um grupo de alunos mais novos afastou-se rapidamente, receando o comportamento estridente da ruiva mais velha. O riso dela ouvia-se à distância.

"Espanhola? Eu não _acredito_ que eles todos tenham engolido essa!"

"Bem podias passar por espanhola," comentou uma voz tímida atrás delas.

"Alan!" exclamou Lee, sorrindo instantaneamente.

"Ou por Europeia pelo menos," continuou o rapaz, pensativamente. "Afinal de contas, és descendente dos Vikings…"

"Ele não é inteligente?" Lee abraçou-o, orgulhosa. "Tive Vikings na família."

Alan, que quase lhe dava pelo ombro, olhou para cima. "Eles violavam as mulheres quando atacavam outras povoações. Foi assim que surgiu a geração seguinte de ruivos."

O sorriso de Lee caiu. "Ah…"

"Interessante…" comentou Anna sinceramente. "Eu não sabia disso."

Lee franziu o sobrolho, não muito contente por saber sobre os seus antepassados. "Anna, Alan, Alan, Anna," disse ela rapidamente e virando costas logo a seguir.

Alan cumprimentou Anna educadamente e chamou Lee com alguma urgência. Lee respondeu-lhe com menos educação do que ele.

"Eu vim procurar-te porque tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer!"

"O quê?" O tom de Lee perdera toda a vida que tivera dois minutos antes. A informação que recebera realmente a perturbara.

Alan aproximou-se, olhando para os lados, como que com medo de ser visto por terceiros. "É sobre os vossos amigos."

"Que amigos?" perguntou Anna.

Alan começou a falar muito baixinho. "Eu ouvi-os a falar nos balneários, depois do jogo da semana passada… sem querer, claro!" explicou o rapaz. "Pelo que percebi, a ideia foi do Dragulia e o Van Helsing concordou de imediato… por tua causa, de certeza," Alan apontou para Anna. "E depois ele deu a ideia de falarem com aquele rapaz grande que namora com a Mar… Ele é teu irmão, não é?"

Anna sentia-se enjoada. O que andava Velkan a fazer e que não lhe contava? Lee perguntou isso mesmo.

"Alan… com quê que o Van Helsing concordou? O _que foi_ que o Vlad inventou desta vez?"

"Ele falava em… 'manter-vos debaixo de olho'. Pelo que entendi, eles iam seguir-vos. Para onde não sei."

Alan assistiu a dois tipos de reacção muito diferentes: uma das raparigas sorriu e mordeu o lábio, achando a notícia deveras interessante, e a outra abriu a boca várias vezes, antes de baixar a cabeça, tremendamente baralhada e desapontada.

"Disse alguma coisa que não devia?" perguntou Alan baixinho.

"Não!" respondeu imediatamente Lee. "Fizeste muito bem em contar-nos!"

Alan pôs-se em bicos de pés e falou-lhe ao ouvido. "As tuas outras amigas vão ficar assim como ela?"

Lee abanou a cabeça. "Não. Porque elas não vão saber de nada."

"Tu não lhes contaste?"

"É claro que não."

"Porquê?"

Lee riu-se. Não era óbvia a resposta àquilo? "Porque não é preciso que elas se passem…ainda." Anna cruzou os braços e o seu pé esquerdo começou a bater no chão repetidamente. "O que foi?"

"Eu não gosto que me escondam coisas. Não acho justo fazer-lhes isso."

"Escuta, Madre Teresa, elas vão saber na altura certa. Tem paciência, vais ver que vai valer a pena."

Anna encolheu os ombros. Embora lhe custasse, não era prioridade sua que Verona ou Mar soubessem. O próprio facto de Vlad, Gabriel e Velkan andarem aparentemente a segui-las não era o que mais a chateava, mas sim Velkan não lhe dizer nada. Isso sim, irritava-a. Passara um dia a lutar contra a vontade de confrontar o irmão. Lee pedira-lhe que mantivesse segredo, pois parecia querer apanhá-los em flagrante. Isso sim, ia ser interessante…

* * *

"Ei, esperem por mim," disse Mar, correndo para apanhar as outras duas. Dirigiam-se para o ginásio para mais um treino. "Vocês andam cheias de segredos, ultimamente."

Mar parou de repente e tapou a boca com uma mão ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos.

"O que foi?" perguntou Lee.

"Eu… esqueci-me duma coisa, vou já lá ter." Ela deu meia volta e começou a correr na direcção oposta.

"Esta rapariga não anda bem…" comentou Lee, mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa. A sua preocupação com Mar, porém, saiu da sua cabeça com o aparecimento de alguém, logo de seguida.

"Olá!"

"Olá, Josh!"

Contra a sua vontade, Anna corou. Ainda não estivera com o rapaz depois de receber a sua carta e infelizmente não sabia como lidar com a situação. "Olá…"

Notando o constrangimento dela, ele ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Anna." Depois tratou de fazer com que ela não se sentisse o centro das atenções e, principalmente, que não pensasse que ele a estivesse a pressionar. "A Mar?"

"Ela vem já."

"Acham que era possível não treinarmos a segunda coreografia? Ou então que alguém me substituísse nessa?" perguntou ele. "É que o meu ombro ainda não se recuperou daquele movimento infeliz da semana passada…"

Depois de esperarem mais de um quarto de hora por Mar, decidiram começar o aquecimento, pelo menos, sem ela. Ela viria, _eventualmente_.

Anna estava a correr de um lado para o outro quando Josh a abordou.

"Anna, posso trocar duas palavras contigo?"

Ela corou uma segunda vez, mas fez tudo para o evitar demonstrá-lo, inclusive continuando a correr. Ele acompanhou-a. "Claro."

"Estás a evitar-me?"

Anna demorou um pouco a responder. "Sim. E peço desculpa. Eu não sei como devo –"

"Eu percebo," disse ele, interrompendo-a. "Estás no teu direito, não me deves nada. E foi cobarde da minha parte fazer-te saber dos meus sentimentos através duma carta de S. Valentim. Foi completamente infant –"

Josh parou a sua justificação por um simples motivo: as duplas portas do ginásio haviam-se aberto e Anna chocara em cheio com a primeira pessoa que entrara. Ele segurou-a antes que caísse.

"Eu adoro quando uma rapariga cai aos meus pés," anunciou Vlad Dragulia, puxando Anna para cima.

Josh franziu o sobrolho. "Aposto que sim."

Pela terceira vez em poucos minutos, a cor do rosto dela modificou-se. Isto porque atrás de Vlad vinha Gabriel.

"Tens algo a dizer," disse Vlad, "dançarino?"

Vendo os punhos de Josh fecharem e a sua expressão facial enrijecer-se, Anna conseguiu falar. "Desculpa, Vlad, não temos vagas para ti. Anda, Josh." Ela puxou-o por um braço e levou-o para o lado oposto do ginásio. Líderes de claque tal como jogadores (por mais que Vlad quisesse ignorar), tinham uma tarefa árdua e, naturalmente, eram também mais desenvolvidos fisicamente. Um confronto físico entre dois elementos destes grupos diferentes não seria algo bonito de se ver.

"Eu disse que isto não era uma boa ideia…" murmurou Gabriel, sentando-se no degrau superior da bancada.

"Eu sei o que estou a fazer," afirmou Vlad. "Hás-de agradecer-me."

"Espero não ter de o fazer…"

"Isso dizes agora… Que horas são? Ele já veio?" Vlad referia-se a Velkan, que acabara de entrar, subtilmente e dirigia-se-lhes. "Isto parece-te coincidência?"

"Não," respondeu Gabriel secamente. "Isto _não_ parece uma coincidência. Somos um bando de idiotas. E eu sou o pior, que vou fiado em ti!"

"Então…" começou Velkan, sentando-se também. "O que viemos aqui fazer, mesmo?"

"Apenas assistir," respondeu Vlad. Gabriel tinha enterrado a cabeça no colo e enfiara os dedos no cabelo, não pretendo pronunciar-se durante algum tempo. "Isso, nós. Tu, eu não sei, sinceramente."

"Hmm… estou à espera da Mar, claro. Parece-me aceitável… E onde é que ela está? Não a vejo."

A postura de Anna enrijecera-se completamente com a visão à sua frente. Alan tinha toda a razão. Eles _estavam_ a vigiá-las. Como se atreviam?

"É impressão minha… ou tu estás especialmente zangada por veres o teu irmão?" perguntou Josh. Anna não lhe respondeu, mas concedeu-lhe razão mentalmente. Ele viu-a assentir com a cabeça, inconscientemente. "É um desejo de vingança que vejo nos teus olhos?"

Desta vez, Anna deu-lhe atenção. Ele tinha razão

"Que tal umas extensões?"

Anna quase sorriu. "Estás a pedir para seres usado?"

"Não é a primeira vez que fazemos isto."

"Verdade. Mesmo assim…"

"Que tal trocarmos favores?" Ele viu Anna ficar confusa e explicou. "Mesmo que isso não me seja vantajoso, eu sei que tu gostas dele e que lhe queres fazer ciúmes. Por outro lado, eu desejava que me ouvisses."

"Eu posso ouvir-te de qualquer modo," concedeu ela. "Não é preciso –"

"Sim, tudo bem. Confesso que era esse o meu objectivo e…"

"E irritar o meu ex-namorado," completou ela.

"Não!" Anna franziu o sobro e sorriu. "…Sim…"

Anna suspirou. "Isto é totalmente profissional, Josh. Ajuda-me."

"E não é sempre?" Anna deitou-se, subiu a sua perna esquerda e colocou-a no ombro dele, que entretanto se pusera à frente dela. "Relaxa."

"Tenho andado cansada, ultimamente." Josh assentiu com a cabeça e pressionou o seu corpo para a frente, empurrando a perna de Anna consigo, devagar. "Podes falar agora."

"Ok… bem, como sabes, eu vou com a tua cara. E a única coisa boa daquela carta estúpida, é que agora eu tenho coragem de te dizer isto frente a frente. Não faças força com a perna direita."

"Confesso que fiquei bastante constrangida, mas a carta não foi nada estúpida. Prefiro que fales comigo pessoalmente. Empurra com mais força."

"É o que estou a tentar fazer. Falar contigo, isto é… Eu sei que não me conheces bem, só tens contacto comigo aqui. Sei também que ainda gostas do Gabriel…" Anna ia interrompê-lo mas ele não a deixou. "Mas o que eu estive a pensar era se me deixavas fazer com que me conhecesses melhor. E não posso empurrar com mais força quando estás a fazer força com a outra perna."

"Estás a fazer-me algum convite? É a tua função manter a minha outra perna no chão, Josh!"

"…Acho que sim. O que responderias? Sim, tens razão. Mas depois não te queixes se ficares a mancar."

"Se me estás a convidar para sair, diria que sim, mas só isso."

Josh sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Não acredito que estás a deixar-me aproximar de ti."

"Josh… é quase impossível estarmos mais próximos do que neste momento."

Eles trocaram um olhar e, ao mesmo tempo, começaram a rir com o absurdo da situação.

"Já chega," disse Anna. " Deixa-me trocar de perna antes que rebente um tendão."

Vlad entoou um assobio melódico. "Vêem porque é que vir aqui é uma boa ideia?" perguntou ele, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para onde estavam Anna e Josh. " É por estas e por outras que eu detesto líderes de claque masculinos. Às vezes têm cá uma sorte…"

"Que _raio_ estão eles a fazer?" perguntou Velkan, fazendo uma autêntica careta e não gostando minimamente de ver a posição da irmã por baixo de Josh.

"Aquecimento," respondeu Gabriel, num tom sem emoção, a sua expressão da mesma forma. "Vou-me embora. Estou aqui a perder o meu tempo."

Velkan ignorou-o. "Não estou a gostar disto nem um bocadinho…"

"Ei, Valerious, aquilo pareceu-te ciúmes?" perguntou Vlad, quando Gabriel já lá não estava.

"Para o bem da minha paciência," respondeu o rapaz mais velho, ainda observando a irmã." Espero que sim."

* * *

"Que te aconteceu?" perguntou Lee a Mar, duas horas mais tarde, no fim do treino. "Porque chegaste tão atrasada?"

"Nada de importante," respondeu ela, arrumando a sua mochila com pressa. "Tenho de ir, meninas. Fazer uns recados. Vejo-vos amanhã."

Mar saiu do balneário praticamente a correr e Lee, não querendo falar na frente das outras raparigas da claque (especialmente Brooke), esperou até que saíssem para o fazer.

"Tenho uma pulga colossal atrás da orelha," anunciou Lee, desagradada.

"Que tipo de pulga?" perguntou Anna, um pouco distraída.

"Uma intuitiva. Há algo nesta história que não bate certo… Preciso de ver o Alan."

"O miúdo? Onde o vais encontrar?"

Lee parou um momento para pensar e logo teve uma ideia. E como ela a odiou… Em especial se desse certo…

Relutantemente, disse a Anna que voltava num instante. Virou-se para trás e voltou aos balneários. Procurava Brooke. Encontrou-a.

"Sabes onde está o Alan?" perguntou ela, indo directamente ao assunto.

Brooke permaneceu dois segundos completamente parada. Parecia baralhada. "Porque queres saber por onde anda o pirralho?"

Ignorando o insulto (só ela é que podia tratá-lo por pirralho, piolho, etc., já que a sua intenção não era má.), Lee respondeu, "Preciso falar com ele. Sabes onde posso encontrá-lo ou não?"

Com um mau pressentimento, Lee viu a outra rapariga ir à sua mala ver algo. Porquê? Porque é que Brooke sabia onde ele estava?

"Sala 29, ala Este."

"Porque é que tens o horário dele? De onde o conheces?" Lee não conseguira resistir à sua curiosidade.

Brooke deu uma curta risada seca. "Ele não te disse?"

"Não lhe perguntei."

"Queres que acredite que me perguntaste primeiro a mim em vez de a ele? Não precisas de mentir, Aleera. É óbvio que ele não te respondeu. Nem te vai responder. Ele morre de vergonha. Todos eles, aliás…"

E Lee não podia ficar mais confusa.

* * *

"Que fazem aqui?" foi o cumprimento de Alan quase cinco minutos mais tarde, à porta da sala 29 da ala Este.

"Queria só fazer-te uma pergunta. Posso?" inquiriu Lee.

"Mas como me encontraste?"

"A Brooke disse-me onde te encontrar."

Logo o rapaz se empalideceu. "Quem?"

"Como conseguiste ouvir a conversa do Vlad com o Gabriel?" perguntou ela, ignorando a questão dele. "Esqueci-me de perguntar-te isso antes."

Anna olhou para um e para o outro, tentando perceber o que Lee realmente queria daquilo.

"Estava nos balneários também, claro! Depois de uma aula!"

Lee forçou um sorriso. "Ah… está bem…"

"Tenho de ir." Alan pôs-se em bicos de pés e deu um beijo na face da ruiva. Para surpresa de Anna, fez-lhe o mesmo a ela. "Adeus."

"Até logo," disse Anna.

Lee estava agora completamente séria. Desapontamento irradiava dela. "Não me lembro de ter visto nenhuma miúda da idade dele nos nossos balneários naquele dia," falou ela antes que Anna perguntasse alguma coisa. "Custa-me a acreditar. Ele está a mentir-me. A mentir-me, Anna…"

* * *

Lee dedicou muitas horas a pensar sobre o assunto. Através de uma pequena desconfiança tinha descoberto algo que podia ser ou não de grande importância. Na altura em que Alan lhe contara sobre a conspiração dos rapazes, ela ficara tão impressionada que qualquer outro pormenor lhe passara completamente ao lado.

O que fazia Alan nos balneários naquele dia? Se mentira, porquê o fizera? Teria algo a esconder? Isso era quase óbvio. Agora o quê, Lee não queria sequer imaginar.

Assustava-lhe saber que Alan conhecia Brooke, que era possível eles terem qualquer tipo de relação (por mais má que fosse) próxima. Isso punha em questão toda a amizade que a ruiva estivera disposta a ter com ele. Só o facto de ela ter sentido uma atracção por ele como pessoa desde o dia em que o vira, era curioso. Alan tinha algo nele que puxava as pessoas para si. Ela não sabia se era a aparência fofa dele ou o tamanho, que por si só levava a que as pessoas (ou pelo menos ela) sentissem uma necessidade de protegê-lo. Se calhar era a atitude tímida dele que levava a que os outros tivessem vontade de o conhecer melhor. Lee não sabia.

Não sabia.

Mas com toda a certeza ia ser difícil desistir de tudo isso se ele estivesse a esconder algo dela. O problema era que Lee não tinha dúvida que o rapaz o fazia. No entanto, como pessoa racional e fria que era, não ia saltar para qualquer conclusão e ia fazer de tudo para saber a verdade.

Só aí é que ajustaria contas com o rapazinho.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que tenhas deliberadamente aceite, Anna Valerious!" protestou Verona, nervosa como raramente a viam. Falava num tom baixo por estarem na sala durante o intervalo com mais gente lá. Acabara de saber dos avanços de Josh.

"Eu acho muito bem!" contrapôs Lee. "Ela precisa de se distrair."

"Ela está a perder a razão toda! Como achas que o Gabriel vai reagir quando souber? Vai zangar-se contigo, tendo completa justificação para isso."

"É só uma saída, Verona," explicou Anna, esfregando os olhos de cansaço. Era esse o efeito que qualquer conversa sobre Gabriel lhe provocava nos dias que passavam. "E é o Gabriel que me está a afastar dele. Nem sequer fala mais para mim."

"Mete uma coisa na cabeça, Anna: _ele está a voltar_. A cada dia que passa ele vai se lembrando de pequenas coisas, coisas vossas –"

"Como é que –"

"O Vlad conta-me tudo," respondeu Verona mesmo antes de ouvir a pergunta. "Ele já sonhou contigo, inclusive, Anna."

"Então porque é que finge que eu não existo?" perguntou Anna num sussurro.

"Porque está confuso! A cabeça diz-lhe que não gosta de ti, enquanto que o coração diz-lhe o contrário."

"No sentido denotativo isso não faz o mínimo sentido. Tudo o que sentimos está no cérebro, o coração apenas se dá a entender devido ao sistema nervoso."

"Olá, Carl," disse Lee.

"Olá… Vejo que estavam a falar sobre o Gabriel…" comentou o rapaz loiro. As raparigas afirmaram positivamente, menos Anna, que baixou o olhar e não disse nada.

Carl logo se sentiu desanimado. A culpa que sentia naturalmente o deixava triste. "Hum… estou quase a terminar o meu 'MMM'…de novo…"

"Estás?" perguntaram Lee e Verona em uníssono. Anna não partilhou da euforia delas.

"Isso é fantástico!" exclamou Lee. "Fabuloso!"

"Foste rápido desta vez!" notou Verona.

"Sim… já tinha quase todo o processo anotado. Não parti do nada como da primeira vez."

"A Brooke é mesmo burra em pensar que só por eliminar a que trazias contigo ia conseguir que –"

"Eu não quero que uses a tua substância no Gabriel outra vez, Carl."

Houve um longo silêncio.

Carl foi o primeiro a falar. "Perdão?"

"Eu não quero que ele precise de uma coisa artificial para se lembrar de mim."

Tanto Verona como Lee tinham as respectivas bocas abertas.

"És masoquista?" perguntou Verona. "Gostas de sofrer? Sê racional, _pelo amor de Deus_!"

"Se vocês dizem que ele vai voltar ao normal, então deixem que isso aconteça naturalmente," disse Anna.

"Tu és maluca…" Verona abanava a cabeça ainda incrédula.

"Não sou maluca. E se vocês se tomam como meus amigos, vão respeitar a minha vontade."

Verona descruzou as pernas e voltou a cruzá-las de seguida. Começava a perder as estribeiras. "Respeitar a tua vontade? Seria possível deixares de ser tão egocêntrica? Não és a única vítima aqui. Pensas que o Gabriel está bem como está? Ele está confuso, em conflito! Trocando por miúdos: _péssimo_. E se tu o conhecesses minimamente ias ver isso e pensar mais no bem dele, o que já era suposto fazeres em primeiro lugar já que 'gostas tanto dele'!"

Durante dias, Anna tentara levar o seu pensamento a outros assuntos e conseguira-o. O mistério da mulher com quem o pai se envolvera e o problema 'fantasma' de Lee tinham sido um exemplo de coisas que tinham ocupado a sua mente a modo de esquecer os seus problemas na sua totalidade, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. E durante esse pouco tempo, Anna sentira-se minimamente útil, ainda capaz de um raciocínio eficaz e de lidar com situações adversas.

O que ela não sabia, ou pelo menos não se dera conta, era que durante esse tempo, as pessoas próximas a ela haviam-se auto adequado ao próprio estado dela. Assim, Velkan dera-lhe mais atenção e concedera-lhe mais paciência, da mesma forma que Lee automaticamente se tornara mais simpática e amigável…

Então, presentemente, foi-lhe difícil ouvir a hostilidade na voz de Verona e quase impossível lidar com ela. Depois de quase um minuto a processar o que ela lhe tinha dito, Anna chegou à conclusão que não sabia de maneira nenhuma como se defender.

Para impedir que o constrangimento tomasse conta de si por completo, ela levantou-se e os seus pés levaram-na à mesa onde iria ficar na aula seguinte, História.

"Isso foi mesmo necessário, Verona?" perguntou Lee, em surdina.

"Não…" admitiu Verona, um pouco amuada. Mas mesmo sentindo um pouco de culpa, não teve motivação suficiente para se levantar e ir pedir que a desculpassem.

Anna ficou vários minutos a olhar para o livro que tinha aberto à sua frente. Não lia palavra, claro, pensava. Estaria ela a ser tão egoísta como Verona acusara? Se não pensasse em si, quem pensaria? E em quem o faria em outro caso? No Gabriel? Como conseguiria ela fazer isso se sabia que ele tinha plena consciência dos seus actos? _Ele_ não pensava nela, no seu bem. Só queria saber do bem-estar da sua consciência. Era _ele_ que presentemente ignorava a existência dela. Que era suposto Anna fazer? Arrastar-se aos pés dele por um pouco de atenção? Isso ela não faria.

Estava a ser orgulhosa. Gostava de o ser em situações normais, tinha admiração própria nisso, porém nesta instância tal sentimento não tinha. Ela queria conseguir arrastar-se aos pés dele se isso significasse a volta dele à normalidade.

Então deu-se conta de algo que a alarmou: estava com pena dela mesma. E tinha razão para tal. Ao mesmo tempo, existia uma contradição. Anna podia terminar com o problema (ou pelo menos com parte dele) se deixasse Carl fazer uso do seu 'MMM'. Nesta instância o problema provinha dela, do seu orgulho. Gabriel _tinha_ de se relembrar dela naturalmente. Se não o conseguisse fazer era porque talvez não gostasse dela o suficiente…

E era isso que a assustava.

Os alunos começaram a voltar do intervalo e como não poderia deixar de ser, Gabriel apareceu. À sua frente vinham Mar e Velkan, estranhamente quietos. Mar parecia abatida e Velkan silencioso, como que em respeito à aparente má disposição dela. De qualquer modo, mantinha um braço à volta da rapariga. Depois de eles passarem, Anna baixou um pouco a cabeça, mantendo os olhos na sua mesa. Do canto do olho via-_o_ claramente. Tinha parado ao pé da sua mesa e mexia os dedos como se estivesse nervoso ou ansioso. Anna conhecia o gesto, mas não podia saber o porquê dele. A vontade de o descobrir não era, porém, forte o suficiente para fazê-la encará-lo.

Eventualmente, Gabriel retomou a sua marcha e foi para o seu lugar, no fundo da sala. Aí, Anna olhou para as suas costas e encostou o queixo aos joelhos. Adorava as costas dele… Bem, em termos de físico Anna adorava tudo o que ele possuía. Realmente, ele tivera sorte nos genes que lhe haviam sido atribuídos.

Sem sequer se dar conta, Anna riu baixinho. Ela não soube se foi essa a razão, mas o facto é que a cabeça de Gabriel deu uma volta de 180º. Fizera assim tanto barulho? E se sim, porque é que ele partia do princípio que era por causa dele? Corando, Anna virou-se de imediato para a frente e manteve-se sossegada durante o resto do dia.

* * *

"Tu tens a _certeza_ que não queres vir, Gabriel?"

"Tenho, Vlad…" respondeu Gabriel, aborrecido com o amigo com a pergunta que fora obrigado a ouvir já várias vezes durante o dia.

"Fazes muito bem, Van Helsing," comentou Velkan, a sua cara escondida atrás de um livro. "Se a minha irmã sabe que a andas a seguir…"

"Eu não ando a seguir ninguém!"

"Será que podias parar de escutar as conversas alheias, Valerious?" disse Vlad.

"Se vocês se calassem, a tarefa era mais fácil…"

"E se tu fosses estudar para outro lado era impossível deixares de conseguir fazê-lo."

"_E se vocês não viessem conversar para a sala de estudo não precisariam de falar baixo o suficiente para eu não ouvir os vossos assuntos, que por acaso não são novidade nenhuma já que vocês agora só pensam em segui-las para todo o lado_."

"Fala baixo!" sibilou Vlad. "E tu só não vais por-"

"Porque respeito a minha namorada!"

"Mas já vieste antes, aldrabão!" Ouviu-se um irritado '_shiiiu_' e Vlad baixou mais a voz. "Tens é medo que ela descubra."

Silenciosamente, Velkan pousou o livro de História que tinha nas mãos e adoptou a melhor expressão facial de escárnio que conseguiu. "Fui por causa da minha irmã, mas pelos vistos ela está em boas mãos, por isso não vou mais convosco. E tal como aqui o Van Helsing, tu devias de ficar em casa. Duvido que a Verona vá gostar do que andas a fazer."

Vlad quase respondeu à letra. Só faltava conseguir descobrir como.

"Vocês são uma seca…"

* * *

Pela primeira vez sozinho, Vlad foi ter ao lugar que já sabia que as amigas costumavam frequentar: o bar onde Mar trabalhava durante o fim-de-semana. Só daí as seguiria até onde elas iriam. Mas quando mais tarde ele olhou para o relógio e viu que eram quatro da manhã, concluiu (e esperou) que elas não planeassem ir para outro lado qualquer.

Vlad observava-as não de muito longe, visto que o bar não muito extenso, e conseguiu reconhecer todo o grupo. Viu Verona, Lee, Mar, Anna, Sam e Morgan. Pareciam divertidas. A maioria pelo menos. Anna e Verona, especificamente, não pareciam felizes de todo. Muito menos uma com a outra, já que não interagiam de modo algum, estavam até o mais longe possível uma da outra. Vlad perguntou-se se teria acontecido alguma coisa.

Quando a preocupação inicial se dissipou, os seus olhos viajaram até Verona e lá permaneceram. Estava bonita naquela noite. Não que não o fosse sempre, mas naquela altura parecia mais ainda. Aos seus olhos, pelo menos. Observou-a por vários minutos até ela começar a mover-se em direcção a uma mesa. Não só Verona, todas. Sentaram-se as cinco… as cinco? Elas não eram seis?

"Vladislaus!"

Durante o meio segundo que ele demorou a rodar nos calcanhares, conseguiu adoptar um sorriso perfeitamente. "Lee!"

"Que coincidência fantástica ver-te aqui, meu caro," comentou a ruiva com um sarcasmo indetectável.

"É…"

"Bem, já que estás convenientemente por estas bandas, porque não te juntas a nós?"

"Não!" recusou Vlad de imediato. "Obviamente, vocês estão a apreciar uma saída apenas feminina, não quero incomodar."

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad…" Lee suspirou e abanou a cabeça. "Muito feio o que estás a fazer. Muito feio, mesmo… O que fazer contigo? Não sei. Acho que vou pedir a opinião da Verona…"

"_Não_! Não faças isso! Por favor, Lee!" Vlad por vezes detestava (e até temia) como Lee percebia _tudo_. "Eu não consigo suportar a desilusão dela," ele admitiu, baixo.

"Então vê se começas por respeitá-la," aconselhou Lee, agora séria. "Anda daí. Eu arranjo uma desculpa qualquer."

Lee arranjou, sim, uma desculpa, e a pessoa para quem ela fora mais dirigida, foi a que mais desconfiou da sua veracidade.

Verona não estava a ter um bom dia. Ainda não falara com Anna depois de se ter chateado com ela. Eestava aborrecida, mesmo na companhia das amigas mais próximas. Para completar o quadro, Vlad tinha aparecido do nada. Não querendo mais chatear-se, decidiu ignorar a presença dele. Algo que não lhe passou despercebido.

De facto, após ser ignorado durante algum tempo, Vlad desistiu de tentar iniciar qualquer tipo de conversa com ela e sentou-se na mesa onde elas tinham estado antes e onde estava agora apenas Anna.

"Cansada?" perguntou-lhe ele ao sentar-se ao pé dela.

Anna abanou a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe algo semelhante a um sorriso. "Tonta. É o que acontece quando a Mar traz todos aqueles _shots_ à borla."

"É só isso?"

Anna tentou sorrir de novo mas não teve sucesso. Não estava confortável face ao melhor amigo da fonte de todos os seus problemas. Com uma ponta de vergonha, ela baixou a cabeça e apanhou um caracol seu com dois dedos, dando-lhe toda a atenção do mundo.

"Eu sei que tal como quase toda a gente me conhece, tu deves achar-me imaturo e infantil, mas eu tenho um conselho para ti." Vlad viu surpresa e curiosidade na face da rapariga à sua frente, mas continuou à mesma. "O Gabriel gosta de ter todo o controlo, não suporta não saber como lidar com os problemas. É por aí que tens de lhe pegar."

"Não acho que te esteja a entender, Vlad…"

"O que eu quero dizer é que tu tens de ganhar coragem e dos dois, seres tu a vestir as calças."

Anna fez uma careta, não percebendo minimamente as palavras que Vlad dizia. "Quê?"

"Agressividade!" explicou Vlad. "Sê agressiva!"

* * *

"Foi esse o concelho dele?" perguntou Velkan mo início da semana seguinte, a caminho da escola. "E vais segui-lo?"

"É claro que vou. Ninguém melhor do que o Vlad o conhece. Ele deve saber do que está a falar. A partir de hoje quem veste as calças nesta relação sou eu!" Anna rematou esta afirmação com um valente chuto numa pedra, que saiu a voar.

Velkan fez uma careta. "Quê?"

Já imersa nos seus pensamentos, Anna não se deu ao trabalho de explicar. O facto de ela perceber a lógica de Vlad era suficiente.

Ser agressiva. Ela conseguia sê-lo se quisesse. Nunca tentara agir dessa forma em relação a Gabriel. Nem ele em relação a ela. Na verdade, ambos sempre haviam sido extremamente gentis um com o outro. A todos os níveis.

Todos mesmo.

Então, fez-se luz no seu cérebro.

E foi tão forte que a deixou atordoada.

"Velkan?" chamou Anna, quase urgentemente. "Agressividade na cama excita-te?"

Velkan prontamente tropeçou na pedra que a irmã chutara, momentos antes. "H-Hã?"

"Isto é, tu e a Mar, vocês fazem-no de forma doce e carinhosa… ou dura e sexy?"

"_Perdão_?"

"Vá lá Velkan, sou eu, a tua irmã!"

"Exactamente, a minha irmã!" exclamou o rapaz, tentando não se engasgar. "Eu não vou falar sobre… sobre… _isso_ contigo!"

"Não sejas ridículo, Velkan." Anna revirou os olhos. "Podes ser sincero comigo. Gostas de dominar, ser dominado, ou ficar em pé de igualdade?"

Velkan tapou as orelhas, fechou os olhos e começou a abanar a cabeça. "Eu não estou a ouvir isto… Não estou a ouvir…"

"Vais responder ou não?"

"Não!"

"Pronto, está bem, eu pergunto à Mar…"

"_Não_!"

Anna cruzou os braços e parou de caminhar. "Então?"

"Anna, tem paciência, eu não vou discutir a minha vida sexual, ou a inexistência dela, contigo. É uma coisa íntima, que diz apenas respeito a mim e à Mar."

Eles recomeçaram a caminhar devagar e em silêncio. Quase um minuto depois, Anna não conseguiu evitar as palavras que escapavam pelos lábios.

"Inexistência, Velkan?"

"Sim," respondeu ele entre dentes e desconfortavelmente.

"Hmm… queres desabafar, irmão?" perguntou Anna, entrelaçando o seu braço no dele.

Velkan abanou a cabeça sem pensar duas vezes. "Não, obrigado."

"Tens a certeza?"

Velkan suspirou alto e não respondeu, em vez disso disse, "A Mar anda muito esquisita."

E Anna logo se apercebeu que a resolução dos seus problemas ia ficar para mais tarde.

* * *

"Sabes o que mais me irrita quando temos treinos ao mesmo tempo que elas?" perguntou Vlad a Gabriel. "É que temos de aturar a presença dos _gays_ também."

"Essa é das idiotices mais patetas que ouvi," comentou alguém atrás dele. "Já chega de tanto preconceito. Deixa-te disso, Dragulia."

"Agora ouves as conversas dos outros, Damon?"

"Não. Tu é que falas alto demais."

Vlad praguejou para ele próprio e em seguida abrandou o passo. Os três eram os últimos do grupo que se dirigia para os balneários. "Então dá-nos a tua sábia opinião sobre o assunto, por favor."

"Não tinha reparado que estavas aí, Will," disse Gabriel, estranhando ele estar sozinho. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

No princípio, o rapaz loiro agiu como surpreso com a pergunta mas logo se recompôs. "Ah… não, nada."

"A tua opinião," voltou Vlad. "Ias dizer alguma coisa ou não?"

"Nem por isso, mas já que fazes questão, aqui vai: nós gostamos de futebol, eles gostam de ginástica. Nós matamo-nos uns aos outros por causa duma bola, eles andam às cambalhotas e têm a oportunidade profissional de tocar nelas em tudo o quanto é lado. Isso não faz deles _gays_, faz deles sortudos como o raio."

Gabriel abriu a boca para dizer algo mas mudou de ideias logo de seguida. Esfregou o queixo ao mesmo tempo que se apercebia que nunca tinha pensado no assunto daquela prisma. Olhou para Vlad e viu que ele tinha a boca aberta e parecia um pobre peixe fora de água.

Ninguém falou durante algum tempo, até chegarem ao patamar de entrada para os balneários. Vlad parou em frente ao feminino, escutou se havia barulho do outro lado e, quando viu que não, abriu a porta.

"O que vais fazer agora?" inquiriu Will ao ver Vlad entrar.

"Entrem, entrem!" disse Vlad.

"Elas devem estar aí a chegar, Dragulia…"

"Eles podem até 'tocar nelas em tudo o quanto é lado', mas já entraram aqui? Duvido!"

Will riu-se e abanou a cabeça em simultâneo. "É esse o teu grande feito? Entrar no balneário das raparigas?"

Vlad fingiu nada ouvir e começou a explorar, Gabriel sentou-se num dos bancos, mantendo-se neutro. Alguns minutos mais tarde e depois de Vlad ter desaparecido por detrás de uma porta, onde com certeza estariam os chuveiros, Will decidiu ir-se embora. Se continuasse ali ia chegar atrasado ao treino de certeza. Só que ele não chegou sequer a abrir a porta para sair. Ouvia-se vozes e risos da parte de fora. Vozes e risos de raparigas.

"Oh, tudo menos isso!" exclamou Gabriel levantando-se. "Poupem-me da humilhação!" Gabriel olhou para Will, que notou ter ficado extremamente pálido de repente. "E agora, que fazemos?"

Num ímpeto, Will agarrou Gabriel por uma manga e correu para os chuveiros.

"Meus senhores," disse Vlad. "Bem vindos ao paraíso."

"Cala-te!" ordenou Gabriel e depois apontou para a porta e fez gestos que pensou serem explicativos. A explicação para Vlad, no entanto, só veio quando ele reconheceu o barulho do outro lado da porta como sendo feminino.

Não tardou nada a ele soltar um palavrão muito feio.

Reunidos a um canto e rezando a todos os santos para que nenhuma rapariga sentisse alguma necessidade de utilizar os chuveiros antes do treino, Vlad, Gabriel e Will permaneceram silenciosos como se num velório estivessem. Assim que todas partissem, sairiam dali e nunca mais olhariam para atrás. Mas enquanto isso tinham de ouvir todas as conversas que lá se passavam. E de que falavam elas? Sobre a claque, roupas e rapazes, portanto quando surgiu um assunto fora do 'normal', ele chamou a atenção de um maior número de raparigas.

"Alguém já reparou na mudança no professor Frankenstein?" perguntou uma rapariga qualquer. Bastou ela não o tratar por Victor para Gabriel e Vlad perceberem que ela não era da turma deles.

"Sim, ele connosco também está esquisito," disse quem eles reconheceram ser Brooke.

"Está frio," comentou Lee. "Muito frio."

"A tua prima é uma vaca," murmurou Vlad. "Só a voz dela enerva-me."

Will pareceu não ouvir. Estava mesmo muito nervoso.

"Quanto dinheiro queres para lhe dar outro estaladão como o último que lhe deste?"

Aqui, Will pareceu acordar. "O quê? A quem?"

"À Brooke, a tua priminha."

"Pára de anunciar ao mundo que tenho relações de sangue com ela, por favor. Só lhe bati para a acalmar. Não gosto de a ver a sofrer."

Vlad lutou soltar um riso. "Tens uma forma curiosa de o demonstrar."

"Ela estava-se a passar. Mas com razão. Se aqui o teu melhor amigo não a tivesse usado…"

A voz de Gabriel foi ouvida depois de algum tempo não ter soado. "Eu tive as minhas razões para fazer o que fiz, Will."

"Ai, sim? E que razões?"

"É um assunto privado."

"Tu sabes das razões?" perguntou Vlad, pasmado.

"É claro que sei."

Quando Gabriel notou, o queixo de Vlad estava pendurado. "_Gabriel, tu estás a ouvir bem o que estás a dizer_?"

Só aqui Gabriel se apercebeu do significado das suas palavras. Automaticamente, a sua boca abriu-se e o seu olhar perdeu-se. Ele lembrava-se. Ele lembrava-se de várias coisas, não muitas, não tudo, mas o suficiente para reconhecer que o seu comportamento dos últimos dias não havia sido de louvar.

"O que é que ele está a dizer?" perguntou Will com natural curiosidade.

"Diz-lhe!" disse Vlad, abanando o ombro do amigo. "Conta-lhe!"

"Alguns dias depois de eu e a Anna começarmos a namorar, a tua prima fez um feitiço para fazer-lhe mal." Gabriel disse isto com um sorriso estampado na face.

"À Anna?"

"Sim, portanto eu dormi com ela para recuperar o feitiço."

"Gabriel, há algum motivo para estares com essa cara feliz?" perguntou Will confuso. "Fazer-lhe mal como?"

Isto conseguiu facilmente arrancar o sorriso do rosto do outro rapaz. "Fisicamente. E mais tarde começou a afectá-la mentalmente."

"Era _voodoo_ puro."

"Sim," concordou Gabriel. "Uma coisa do género."

"Eu sei que lá no fundo, tu até gostas da tua prima, Damon, mas acho que a esperança que ainda tens nela é inútil. A Brooke foi feita pela mão do próprio Belzebu."

Will não disse nada durante algum tempo. Via-se que estava a passar um mau bocado a digerir o que ouvira. Ele sabia que a sua prima não era flor que se cheirasse, que cometia erros uns atrás dos outros, mas nunca pensara que tivesse coragem de infringir sofrimento a uma pessoa. Conscientemente, pelo menos.

"Ela ainda vai acabar num manicómio, vão ver."

Will olhou para Vlad e depois para o chão, não falando mais. Não queria ter de lhe dar razão.

Depois disto, os três calaram-se novamente. Will, por simplesmente não querer abrir a boca, Gabriel por querer ficar sozinho com os seus pensamentos e organizar as lembranças que recuperara, e Vlad para ouvir o que se conversava do outro lado.

"Então, Mar," disse uma rapariga que Vlad achou ser Lois. "Se nós passarmos por lá, tu oferece-nos qualquer coisinha, não é?"

"Um _shot_ por exemplo," disse alguém.

"Ou dois."

"Ou uma garrafa de _Vodka_."

Ouviu-se risos e Mar respondeu, "Talvez, meninas."

"Eu acho fantástico que estejas a conseguir fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!" exclamou a voz inconfundível de Brittany.

"Sim, fantástico. Quem podia pensar em trabalhar era a Anna, que agora tem mais tempo para si, já que já não namora…"

Ouviu-se desta vez sons de desaprovação. Vlad gemeu baixinho e deu uma cotovelada em Gabriel para ele prestar atenção.

"Não comeces, Brooke," alguém disse.

"O que disse eu de mal? É verdade!"

"Se formos a pensar desse modo, também tu tens mais que razões para procurar emprego," disse Lee. "Além de estares sem namorado há meses, tempo não te deve faltar, ganhavas o teu próprio dinheiro em vez de gastares o do papá."

"Se eu sou menina do papá, ela também o é, Aleera," resmungou Brooke. "E que se passa com ela hoje? Não tem boca para se defender? Ah, já sei, está deprimida demais com o fim do namoro para discutir comigo."

"Não!" respondeu Lee aumentando o tom de voz. Vlad olhou para trás e viu os outros dois muito atentos ao que se dizia. Gabriel com cara de poucos amigos e Will muito rígido, mas ainda nervoso. "Ela tem é mais coisas com que gastar o seu precioso tempo. Discutir contigo é inútil, Brooke, e começa a perder a piada!"

Vlad franziu o sobrolho, curioso pela razão pela qual a voz de Anna ainda não fora ouvida.

"Calem-se as duas!" ordenou Mar, mal-humorada. "Mais uma palavra, Brooke, e eu informo a Susan que estás fora de forma e podes contar com o início do aquecimento com dez voltas à volta do ginásio!" Brooke abriu a boca, furiosa. "Por fora!"

Brooke rugiu e uma porta fechou-se com um estrondo. Vlad virou-se para trás e pela segunda vez, utilizou um palavrão. Agora, para insultar Brooke.

Outras conversas relacionadas com o que acabara de se passar surgiram e, devagar, as raparigas começaram a sair para o seu treino. Eventualmente, tudo ficou em silêncio e os rapazes concluíram que tinham o caminho livre.

Fazendo uma expressão de repúdio pela prima do rapaz loiro que tinha atrás de si, Vlad abanou a cabeça, abriu a porta e saiu, sendo seguido primeiro por Will e depois Gabriel.

O que eles não contavam, era que o balneário ainda não estivesse deserto. Duas pessoas ainda o ocupavam.

Assustada, Lee entoou um grito estridente e num reflexo, a garrafa com água que tinha na mão saiu a voar. Vlad baixou-se mesmo a tempo, já Will não teve a mesma sorte – foi atingido em cheio no rosto. Em frente a Lee, sentada no banco, estava Anna. Espantada, e sem roupa na metade superior do corpo a não ser um soutien, Anna não teve reacção a não ser olhar.

"VLAD!" rugiu Lee furiosa. "GABRIEL! Seus tarados! Deviam ter vergonha! Fora daqui! _Já_!"

"Desculpa, desculpa! Desculpa, Anna!" exclamou Vlad, tapando a cara com uma mão. Os seus dedos, porém estavam afastados o máximo possível.

Lee, realmente ofendida, bateu-lhe num braço, com força.

"Au! Já viste que má que ela é para mim, Anna? Tão… agressiva…"

"FORA!" Vlad obedeceu de imediato e Lee virou-se para os outros dois. "E vocês também!" Só nesse momento é que se apercebeu que tinha infringido um ataque físico ao terceiro rapaz. Ele tinha uma expressão de dor e ambas as mãos a cobrir o seu olho esquerdo. Com um suspiro, ela foi até ele. "Desculpa. Não foi de propósito. Mas vocês têm de ganhar juízo! Onde já se viu esconderem-se nos balneários para nos espiarem? Passaram dos limites!"

Com a cara como um tomate, Will perdeu a eloquência. "Eu…eh… hm… er…"

Lee tentou ver quão inchado o olho dele estava, mas ele não deixou. Assim, ela pegou no braço dele e começou a puxá-lo em direcção à saída. "Vamos tratar disso. Não quero ser culpada se perderes um olho…"

Agora sozinhos, Anna e Gabriel quebraram o olhar que haviam mantido ligado desde o último minuto.

"Então," começou Anna, dobrando a camisola que tinha no colo. "Vocês ouviram tudo o que foi dito?"

Devagar, Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça. "É muito amigável a minha ex-namorada."

Anna levantou-se e começou a desapertar as calças. "Obrigada."

"Eu não me referia a…" Gabriel suspirou e penteou o cabelo com os dedos, nervoso. Via que ela não lhe ia facilitar as coisas. "Vais vestir isso, ou não?"

Anna olhou para si e voltou a sentar-se no banco. Não tinha qualquer problema em trocar de roupa à frente dele e mal se lembrara que ele poderia ficar desconfortável.

Isto é o balneário das raparigas, Van Helsing. Existe para que nós, raparigas, troquemos de roupa. Se te incomodo, sai."

Anna não o incomodava, muito pelo contrário. E ter a oportunidade de ver (ou como ele tinha a certeza que sim, rever) o corpo dela descoberto de quase toda a roupa estava certamente a afectá-lo, portanto decidiu sentar-se.

Tentando ignorar a sua presença, Anna continuou a vestir-se. Já estava bastante atrasada.

"Eu vi-te com o Josh no outro dia, no vosso ultimo treino. São amigos, agora?" perguntou Gabriel fingindo casualidade.

"Gabriel, o que é que queres? Deixa-te de rodeios e vai directo ao assunto."

"Queres que seja directo? Está bem. Quero-o longe de ti. Pronto, falei."

Anna guardou a roupa dentro do seu cacifo e fechou-o com mais força de que o necessário. "E quem é que tu pensas ser para decidires isso?"

"Tu sabes muito bem quem eu sou."

"Não és o que pensas!" gritou a rapariga, tentando mas não conseguindo manter a calma. " E para tua informação o Josh convidou-me para sair e eu disse que sim!"

Gabriel levantou-se. "_Como_?"

Num acesso de infantilidade, Anna cruzou os braços e franziu um sobrolho. "Foi o que ouviste."

Gabriel riu-se sarcasticamente, quando na verdade a sua vontade era dar um murro em alguma coisa. "É essa a tua maneira de te vingares?"

"Não. É a minha maneira de te tentar esquecer."

Lentamente, a expressão de Gabriel tornou-se séria. "Eu não vou deixar. E tu não vais sair com ele."

Desta vez, foi Anna que se riu. "Ah, não?"

"Não."

"Ah, isso é que vou."

"Não, não vais."

"VOU!"

"Não vais."

Completamente frustrada, Anna rugiu e encostou-o à parede, mais que feliz por poder expressar livremente a agressividade que Vlad lhe aconselhara. Porque é que Gabriel estava a fazer aquilo com ela? Queria deixá-la louca? Ela apertou o casaco dele com os dedos, para descomprimir um pouco a sua raiva, mas depois soltou-o. Falou-lhe num tom baixo, mas perigoso. "Vou, sim."

Gabriel viu-a afastar-se e encostou a cabeça à parede. Anna abriu uma bolsa da sua mochila e de lá tirou uma escova e um elástico. Decidindo ignorá-lo (novamente), foi para a frente de um espelho e começou a pentear-se. Não tardou muito a ver outra figura aparecer ao lado do seu reflexo. Gabriel tirou-lhe a escova das mãos e Anna fechou os olhos. Lá se ia o seu plano de fingir que ela lá não estava.

Com um pequeno e suave sorriso, Gabriel utilizou os dedos para lhe pentear o cabelo e prendê-lo com o elástico. Enquanto fazia isto, prendeu o olhar dela no seu e Anna arfou, assombrada. A sua mão elevou-se até ao peito e o seu queixo começou a tremer. Conhecia aquele gesto. Gabriel fizera-lhe aquilo tantas vezes…

"Não, não vais," sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

E pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo tivera começado, Anna deixou as lágrimas escorrerem. Escondeu o rosto atrás de ambas as mãos e desatou a chorar. Gabriel pousou as mãos na cintura dela para virá-la para ele. Naturalmente, ela caiu nos braços dele. O que ele não contava, porém, era que ela lhe começasse a bater com os punhos. Não o magoou mas certamente o surpreendeu. Depois vieram os insultos e foi desta que Gabriel se riu.

"Sim, eu sei que sou isso tudo," concordou secando-lhe as bochechas com as mãos.

Depois de gastar as energias a chorar e a atirar-lhe insultos, Anna deu uma gargalhada repentina, agarrou no pescoço do rapaz e puxou-o para ela.

Tal como Carl assegurara, ele tinha vindo a lembrar-se se pequenas coisas, muitas até sem se dar conta, ao longo das semanas. E sempre tivera acreditado no que os amigos lhe haviam dito acerca de Anna e do que ela significava para ele. Afinal de contas, eles não lhe mentiriam. Mas era difícil lidar com tudo o que lhe era impingido quando ele nada sentia. Mas depois algo sempre o fazia pensar nela, algo sempre o atraía. Quando se deu conta, já sentia ciúmes dela por uma razão ou outra, mas isso só ganhou um significado maior ao lembrar-se da história que contara a Will. Lembrar-se do quanto Anna tinha sofrido nesse episódio realmente mexeu com ele e com a sua mente baralhada.

No entanto, nada disso se comparou ao momento em que ela o beijou. Sentiu uma espécie de choque que começou nos seus lábios, percorreu o seu corpo até aos pés e voltou à sua cabeça, onde modificou muitas coisas. Ele teve lembranças. De imagens, pormenores, sensações…

Atordoado, quebrou aquele beijo profundo, exigente e tão cheio de significado. Ele precisava de vê-la. Ver a sua Anna. Então olhou para ela, para os seus olhos e sorriu. Depois riu-se. Isto porque Anna estava mais interessada em atacar o seu pescoço com beijos do que olhar para ele.

"Calma," pediu ele fechando os olhos. "Eu não fujo."

"Não vou arriscar," disse ela entre beijos. Pôs-se em bicos de pé e reclamou os lábios dele de novo. Não conseguindo evitar, pressionou o seu corpo contra o dele.

Gabriel gemeu e murmurou em tom de aviso, "Anna…"

Anna pegou na mão direita dele e enfiou-a por baixo da sua _t-shirt_. "Toca-me. Preciso que me toques…" sussurrou com uma voz baixa que lhe provocou um arrepio na espinha.

Atolado de desejo e já ofegante, Gabriel começou a retirar-lhe a t-shirt.

Só esperava que o treino da claque não terminasse mais cedo.

* * *

"Qual é o teu nome, outra vez?"

"Eh…William…"

"O William vai ficar cego, Jimmy?"

Will franziu o sobrolho que não estava inchado ao ouvir Lee tratar o enfermeiro do posto médico da ala Este por 'Jimmy'. Ele também conhecia o homem, visto que ser jogador de futebol, o que o obrigava a visitar o posto médico algumas vezes, mas mantinha respeito. Indagou se Lee o conhecia tão para ter tanta tal intimidade com ele e o porquê.

"O Will vai sobreviver," respondeu o jovem enfermeiro, acabando o curativo que fazia no canto do olho do rapaz. A tampa da garrafa que Lee atirara tinha-o também arranhado. "Mas para que te sirva de lição, Lee, isto podia muito bem ter corrido mal. E para o caso de teres perdido a conta, este é o caso quarenta e sete. Quarenta e sete, Lee!"

Lee corou mas disfarçou, fingindo-se aborrecida. "Não há necessidade em contar, Jim!"

"Contar o que, James?" perguntou Will, dando ênfase ao nome que achava que uma aluna devia usar para tratar uma pessoa mais velha com a qual não era suposto ter tanta confiança. "Se não for incómodo perguntar-lhe."

"Quarenta e sete pessoas que esta menina de uma maneira ou outra já mandou para aqui desde o início do seu percurso escolar neste estabelecimento. _E não contando com o posto da ala Oeste_."

Lee sorriu, mostrando o maior número de dentes que conseguiu. "Eu tento que todas as minhas agressões sejam feitas mais para estes lados para ser mais rápido trazerem as vítimas para aqui _para_ dar-te o que fazer. Só penso no teu bem-estar, Jimmy!"

Deitando um olhar rápido a Will e vendo que ele parecia assustado ou espantado (ela não se decidiu por um dos dois), decidiu mudar de conversa.

"Eu conheço-te, William."

"O quê?"

"Do infame episódio da guerra de comida da cantina," explicou ela. "Eras tu, não eras? Nunca cheguei a agradecer-te convenientemente. Foi simpático da tua parte -"

"Não é preciso agradeceres. Achei escusado seres castigada por proporcionares aquele divertimento todo e já que é difícil eu ficar em sarilhos com o director… E não fiz isso especificamente por tua causa. Faria isso com qualquer um."

Não percebendo o porquê da repentina hostilidade, Lee recuou. Mas não por muito tempo. "Tudo bem, não é preciso te exaltares."

"Eu não estou exaltado!"

"É claro que estás!" acusou Lee numa voz que a fez perder toda a razão que detivera até à altura. "Não está, Jimmy?"

Praguejando baixinho, Will levantou-se da maca onde estivera sentado para se ir embora.

"Se for para a fazeres partir para a violência," aconselhou James, "não vale a pena ires muito longe."

"Como se eu tivesse medo dessa ruivinha minorca!" exclamou Will ultrajado. E mais ultrajada ficou Lee, cujo corpo se paralisou com o insulto, dando ao rapaz tempo para sair da sala onde estavam. Eventualmente, ela recuperou do choque e seguiu-o até o alcançar já no corredor.

"_Ruivinha minorca_!" gritou ela. Era verdade que não era muito alta e que ele era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais alto, mas _mesmo assim_… "Eu…eu…"

"Tu…tu… o quê?"

"_Apetece-me bater-te_!"

"Ha! Duvido que chegasses cá acima, baixinha!"

Agora com o rosto da mesma cor do cabelo, Lee abriu a boca e tapou-a com uma mão logo de seguida. Pela primeira vez que se lembrava, não sabia o que responder. Aquele rapaz irritante estava a ser tão injusto que a deixou sem reacção de tanta fúria que sentia.

"És um parvalhão! Eu pedi-te desculpa mais do que uma vez! Que mais te fiz para merecer este tratamento!" Lee nem sequer tentava evitar gritar.

"Meninos…"

Will era o mais desagradável possível. Ele só tinha um pensamento em mente: Afastá-la. "Graças a ti, agora pareço o _Quasímodo_!"

"Não vejo diferença, Will!"

"É claro! Para vocês, líderes de claque, as _rainhas_ do mundo, pessoas como eu não são dignas de consideração sequer! E não me chames Will, não te dei confiança para isso! Só por seres popular, não quer dizer que me conheças, portanto não te faças de minha amiguinha!"

Noutra altura, Will rir-se-ia com as barbaridades que dizia, mas naquela instância, tais barbaridades eram bem vindas. Ele olhava bem fundo os olhos dela e via lá a raiva que tentava transferir para as suas palavras. E ao fazer isso mesmo, notou algo que não era suposto e as palavras saíram da sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que Lee explodia. Falaram em simultâneo.

"Tu tens um olho de cada cor."

"Tu és igualzinho à tua prima."

A máscara de fúria de Will caiu mais rápido do que o mesmo (mas real) sentimento em Lee se desvaneceu. Ele estava espantado, no mínimo, e muito magoado. Sabia que merecia ser maltratado, mas ouvir aquele insulto abalou-o mais do quer queria admitir. Sem saber bem como agir, deu meia volta e começou a afastar-se, as palavras de Lee a repetirem-se na sua cabeça sem término.

"Tens um olho de cada cor, Lee?" perguntou James devagar e numa voz cautelosa.

Abalada, Lee engoliu a saliva que se tinha acumulado com alguma dificuldade e assentiu com a cabeça, sem vontade de usar as cordas vocais.

"Nunca tinha reparado…"

Nos segundos seguintes, a expressão de Lee modificou-se enquanto pensava e via o corpo de Will a ficar cada vez mais pequeno ao passo que caminhava já no fundo do corredor.

"Poucos reparam."

* * *

"Pessoal, o prazo para a primeira prestação está quase a terminar," avisou Verona no dia seguinte, a propósito da viagem de finalistas. Aproveitavam o bom tempo para poderem estar ao ar livre e sentados no jardim.

"Esqueci-me," disse Vlad, coçando a cabeça.

"Bom dia."

Todos olharam para cima e viram Mar.

"Que te aconteceu?" perguntou Velkan.

Mar sentou-se ao lado dele e deu-lhe um beijo na face. "Adormeci. Podemos falar?" perguntou-lhe baixo para que só ele pudesse ouvir. "É urgente."

Velkan perguntou-lhe do que se tratava em tom ainda mais baixo. Começaram a conversar em sussurros.

"Quem falta?" perguntou Samuel.

"Falta o Vlad," Verona lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido. "…a Vanessa, a Lily, o Igor e o Gabriel… onde é que _está_ o Gabriel?"

"Ele não veio a Latim," informou Carl. "O que me preocupa já que hoje estivemos a fazer traduções importantes."

"Ele faltou?" perguntou Velkan de repente.

"Velkan! Eu estava a tentar falar-te!" queixou-se Mar, zangada.

"Desculpa, deixa-me só… A minha irmã não dormiu em casa!"

Sentindo-se ignorada, Mar levantou-se e foi-se embora. Velkan não reparou.

"Não dormiu em casa?" inquiriu Vlad de sobrolho franzido.

"Informação interessante," comentou Lee, que até à altura tinha estado com o pensamento longe dali.

"Ele avisou-te que ia faltar?" perguntou Verona a Vlad.

"Não."

Só aqui, Velkan notou a ausência da namorada. "Mar? Onde é que ela foi?"

Lee começou a olhar em volta para ver se encontrava a amiga, mas sem sucesso. Em vez disso, outra coisa chamou a sua atenção. A cerca de cem metros de si, um pequeno rapazinho loiro caminhava apressadamente perseguido por uma rapariga bem mais velha que ele.

Brooke.

Rugindo baixinho, Lee levantou-se também e começou a caminhar rapidamente até eles. Se Brooke sequer sonhasse em tocar num fio de cabelo do miúdo…

Então algo aconteceu que a fez parar ao mesmo tempo que sentia um arrepio frio correr-lhe na espinha. Brooke tinha, sim, tocado em Alan quando o conseguira apanhar.

Começara a fazer-lhe cócegas.

E ele a rir-se.

A _rir-se_.

Lee tinha-se aproximado deles o suficiente para conseguir ouvir algumas coisas que falavam.

"Olha repete lá isso, fedelho,"

"Nada, nada…" Alan forçou uma expressão mais séria. "É aquele o teu novo namorado?"

Brooke olhou de relance para Frank, que parecia estar de guarda a poucos metros de si. "Não! Credo, não estou assim tão desesperada." O rosto dela adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa e ela usou a sua mão para puxar Alan para si. No segundo seguinte, uma bola de futebol passou meros centímetros acima de onde a cabeça de Alan tinha estado e foi bater numa parede.

"Seu idiota!" gritou Brooke. "Queres matar o miúdo?"

"Desculpa lá…" disse Will. "O alvo eras tu, não ele." Os olhos dele arrastaram-se até Alan e lá permaneceram.

Então, Alan reparou em Lee e afastou-se de Brooke como se ela o estivesse a queimar. Esta pegou na bola e devolveu-a ao dono com violência. "Idiota."

Alan conseguia sentir a desilusão de Lee de longe, mesmo quando o rosto dela nada dizia. Ele estava em sarilhos. Grandes sarilhos.

Inspirando fundo e concluindo que já tinha visto que chagasse, Lee deu meia volta com o intuito de voltar para o pé dos amigos, mas não chegou a dar sequer um passo pois embateu em alguém. Em Gabriel, viu.

Gabriel não olhava para ela mas estendeu um braço para impedir que a rapariga perdesse o equilíbrio. Estava com o olhar fixo em Brooke e parecia completamente furioso, Lee sabia isso ao ver o punho esquerdo do rapaz fechado e os seus olhos mais escuros do que o normal.

"Gabriel, o que é que…"

Mas Gabriel parecia não ouvi-la. Caminhou os passos que faltavam até chegar perto de Brooke e parou à sua frente. No momento seguinte a rapariga estava presa pelos braços.

"É desta que o meu desejo se realiza?" perguntou Brooke. "Vais beijar-me à força?"

"Não nesta vida," rosnou ele. "Esta vai ser a nossa conversa definitiva, Brooke."

Brooke tentou libertar-se mas estava a ser agarrada com uma dose de força suficiente para não conseguir. "Qual foi o meu crime desta vez, pode-se saber?"

"Tu sabes muito bem o que fizeste! Ao Carl! E a mim!"

"Não querendo me intrometer na vossa conversa amigável, mas já me intrometendo… larga-a lá, Gabriel. Depois quem tem se dar satisfações ao pai dela sou eu."

"Mas que raio, Will! És guarda-costas dela agora?"

"Não, estava nas redondezas. Vá lá, deixa-a em paz."

"Não deixo nada!" rugiu Gabriel. "Estou farto dela! Farto!"

Will inspirou fundo e depois de molhar os lábios com a língua, suspirou pesadamente. Em seguida falou pausadamente. "Vou ter de te pedir de novo, Gabriel, solta-a. Não estou a brincar."

Lee rolou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. Não ouvia o que se dizia mas via pela linguagem corporal que ele estava a tentar acalmar os ânimos. Realmente não compreendia aquele rapaz. Num momento ele queria acertar na prima com uma bola, no seguinte estava a defendê-la.

Não querendo ter problemas com o colega, Gabriel cedeu. "Tudo bem, mas aproveita e fica de testemunha." A voz dele era gélida. "Esquece o meu nome, esquece que existo, Brooke. Fica longe do Carl e da Anna, senão eu não respondo por mim. Entendeste?"

Houve silêncio durante alguns segundos até, "Porquê só o Carl e a Anna? E o resto dos teus amiguinhos?" inquiriu Brooke.

"Os meus 'amiguinhos' também já são veteranos a lidar contigo, tratam-te bem da saúde. E pensando bem, não fiques longe das minhas amigas. Aí talvez o teu primo não sinta necessidade de te salvar de um rapaz mais forte que tu."

"Verdade," murmurou Will.

"Acabaste?" Brooke disse isto, rispidamente, não gostando ter perdido o apoio do primo no momento anterior.

"Acabei."

Brooke elevou o queixo, como se tudo o que ouvira não tivesse tido qualquer efeito em si e deixou que Will a levasse para outro lado.

"Sabes, odiada prima, eu tenho a leve sensação que ele já não gosta de ti como gostava."

"Cala-te!" sibilou a loira. Viu de relance Alan a observar a cena, embora parecesse querer não se revelar. "E tu estás a olhar para onde?"

"Deixa-o em paz," avisou Will, olhando-a de lado. "E fica sabendo que me recuso a ter chatices por tua causa. Para a próxima ficas entregue aos lobos. Literalmente."

Gabriel relaxou um pouco ao ver-se sozinho. Não sabia se Brooke o haveria de deixar em paz agora, mas sentia-se aliviado por tentar. Queria mesmo tirar o peso de Brooke das suas costas e concentrar-se em Anna. A sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco baralhada, mas a confusão completa já não reinava. Sabia perfeitamente de quem gostava, embora o porquê não estivesse totalmente definido. Ainda havia muitas coisas de que não tinha memória.

"Gabriel Van Helsing?" Gabriel seguiu a voz e foi dar com Frank a aproximar-se dele devagar. Tornou-se automaticamente tenso. "Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Devo-te um pedido de desculpas."

Frank estava a ser sincero, Gabriel via isso no seu olhar, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar que o seu sangue começasse a borbulhar. Afinal de contas, tinha sido ele a atacar Carl…

"Consegues desculpar-me?"

"Porque o fizeste, então? O que ganhaste com isso?"

Frank olhou para o chão e, depois, como que se tivesse tido algum tipo de percepção a chamá-lo, olhou para Lee, onde estava também agora Anna. Elas falavam. Gabriel seguiu o olhar dele e a vontade de apertar os pulsos voltou.

"Podes esquecer," disse Gabriel com uma voz perigosamente baixa.

"Porquê?" perguntou Frank. A sua expressão facial era vaga.

A sua pergunta foi muito mal escolhida, pois Gabriel perdeu a paciência e agarrou-o pelos colarinhos. Frank era bem mais alto que ele, de uma altura excessiva até, mas ele não se importou. Estava mais preocupado em conservar o que naquele momento considerava seu. "Afasta-te dela, ouves bem? _Afasta-te dela_."

Sentindo-se verdadeiramente ameaçado e assustado Frank pediu, "Solta-me. Não gosto que me agarrem…"

"Não gostas que te agarrem!" disse Gabriel incrédulo e francamente irritado. "Não tiveste problemas em agarram o Carl pois não?"

Sentindo uma maior pressão nas suas roupas, Frank começou a respirar mais forçosamente, nervoso e zangado. "Solta-me. Solta-me, Gabriel."

"Não passas de um pau mandado, sem personalidade ou carácter!" Frank cerrou os olhos ao ouvir isto e as suas pernas começaram a tremer ao de leve. Toda a gente o tratava mal, ele já estava habituado, contudo nunca ninguém abusara dele fisicamente. E isso, naquele momento estava a enfurecê-lo de uma maneira que não compreendia. Enquanto continuava a ouvir as palavras de Gabriel, dizia baixinho para ele o largar vezes sem conta até que começou a ouvir palavras do seu pai na cabeça. _'Eles não entendem, não sabes o que tu és, como és...Não conhecem a tua grandiosidade. Não sabem que poderias roubar a vida que tanto valorizam com a força de um punho…' _

Estas palavras repetiram-se consecutivamente durante bastante tempo. Primeiro baixinho e com o passar dos segundos foi-se tornando mais alto e exigente. Fê-lo perder o controlo… Sem pensar e seguindo o que na sua cabeça momentaneamente baralhada era uma ordem directa de seu pai, Frank fechou um punho e atacou o seu agressor, utilizando apenas a força suficiente para ele o largar. Só que o Frank pensou ser o mínimo de força foi suficiente não só para o fazer parar mas como o magoar a sério.

Gabriel arfou repentinamente com a surpresa e Frank sentiu os joelhos dele cederem. Ao ver a sua expressão abismada e o seu corpo a balançar, Frank percebeu que tinha cometido um grave erro.

"NÃO!"

Anna vira o sucedido por sorte. Tinha estado a falar com Lee, a rapariga abordara-a com um assunto que a fizera distrair-se; fora precisamente ela que lhe alertara do que estava a passar não muito longe delas, mas tarde demais. Mal o viu a cair, Anna gritou e começou a correr.

"Gabriel!"

Ainda de joelhos, mas prestes a perder o equilíbrio, Gabriel começou a tossir de forma convulsiva e foi graças a Anna (que chegou mesmo a tempo), que o corpo dele não tombou no chão.

"Gabriel, fala comigo."

Gabriel, que tinha a cabeça encostada ao peito dela, parecia, sim, tentar falar, mas tudo o que saía dos seus lábios era uma respiração muito aflita e barulhenta, que Anna notou perder a força com o passar dos segundos.

Lee não esperara meio minuto sequer antes de se levantar e começar a correr como nunca na vida para pedir ajuda.

Ao sentir a respiração de Gabriel começar a falhar, Anna começou a chorar. Que mais podia ela fazer senão esperar?

"Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ele?" perguntou uma rapariga mais ou menos da idade deles que Anna não conhecia.

"Eu n-não sei… eu…"

Tal como a rapariga, mais pessoas começaram a aproximar-se e mais se ajoelharam ao pé dos três.

"Já pediram ajuda?" perguntou um rapaz, mais uma vez, que Anna não conhecia.

"Chamem um professor!"

"Gabriel?" Anna olhou para cima e agradeceu aos céus ver uma cara conhecida. "Gabriel!"

"Oh, Vlad…"

Com Vlad, veio obviamente o resto do grupo. Muito fora do seu comportamento normal, Verona empurrou meia dúzia de pessoas para fora do seu caminho e seguida por Carl e Velkan, juntou-se aos amigos no chão.

"O que aconteceu? Diz-me o que aconteceu. Gabriel…"

Anna continuava a soluçar. "Ele não consegue falar… o Frank… ele levou um murro…"

Carl, que fora o único que vira Frank de pé ainda ali, olhou para ele com repúdio. "Seu…"

Automaticamente a cabeça de Vlad virou-se para eles. "Tu…" murmurou ele com voz baixa mas irada. Um dos seus olhos faiscava repetidamente. Sem se conter, pôs-se de pé num ápice e atirou-se a Frank. Só que nunca chegou até ele. Velkan pusera-se à frente dele para o travar e ambos praticamente haviam caído.

"Eu mato-te!" gritou Vlad, tentando evadir-se de Velkan e mostrando um punho a Frank. "_Mato-te_!" Velkan continuou a segurá-lo e só conseguiu manter-se porque um outro rapaz o ajudou.

Ver-se contra Gabriel e Vlad, as pessoas mais amadas da escola, não fez bem à popularidade de Frank: várias pessoas começaram a insultá-lo e outras quiseram mesmo dar o troco fisicamente, embora não com tanta convicção como Vlad. No completo pânico, Frank recuou e depois começou a fugir.

"Anna, ajuda a deitá-lo," pediu Carl. "Devagar."

Todos os que estavam ao pé dele fizeram isso, tentaram com que ele se deitasse de costas, mas Gabriel apertou um dos braços à cintura de Anna e não se deixou ser removido. Com este último uso da sua força, a respiração dele aumentou mais uma vez de ritmo até ele dar um pequeno gemido e cair de vez para a frente, perdendo a consciência.

Nesse momento, Lee apareceu com um professor, que ajudou naquilo que sabia, pelo menos até ouvirem uma sirene e uma ambulância a aparecer.

E só quando Anna viu esta desaparecer ao fim da rua, é que se deixou desmaiar.

* * *

Nessa tarde, a sala de espera do quarto andar do hospital teve uma enchente como se já não se via há muito tempo. Como Gabriel não era muito abastado em termos de família, a maioria das pessoas que lá estavam à espera de notícias eram amigos.

Numa cadeira a um canto e sozinho, estava Jinette, com uma cara que nunca fora vista por ninguém. A cerca de dois metros dele e de pé, estava um casal cuja mulher não tirava os olhos do professor e parecia muito preocupada. Mais ou menos juntos e em silêncio, estavam todos os amigos próximos de Gabriel. De pé e à entrada, estava Boris que dava passadas de um lado para o outro sem parar e nas cadeiras ao lado da porta estava Anna de joelhos encostados ao peito e olhar vazio. Ao lado dela estava Velkan, também calado, a pedido da irmã.

Estavam ali há algumas horas já. Gabriel estava a receber intervenção cirúrgica naquele preciso momento. O ataque de Frank tinha produzido estragos: Gabriel ficara com duas costelas partidas e uma hemorragia interna, que era razão de ele estar a ser operado de momento.

"Anna?"

Ela focou o olhar na pessoa que estava à sua frente e reconheceu Vlad. Estava ajoelhado à sua frente e parecia relutante em abordá-la.

"Há uma pessoa que te queria conhecer… Queres vir ali por um momento?"

Anna continuou a olhar para ele sem lhe dar uma resposta até Velkan intervir.

"Vai lá, mana," sussurrou ele, esfregando-lhe um ombro.

Ainda sem palavras, Anna pousou os pés no chão e esfregou os olhos, cansada e com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Depois deixou que Vlad a guiasse. Levou-a até ao casal que estava mais próximo de Jinette, que obviamente ela não conhecia.

Assim que a viu, a mulher esboçou um sorriso sentido. "Olá, tu deves ser a Anna, " disse ela com um sotaque esquisito. Segurou na cabeça dela com as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo em cada bochecha. "O meu nome é Letizia Jinette, sou tia do Gabriel."

Anna sorriu, e admirou-se por conseguir fazê-lo de modo sincero. Já sabia o porquê do sotaque estranho da mulher. Ela era italiana.

"É um prazer conhecê-la," disse Anna, sinceramente. Gabriel já lhe falara da sua tia e ela sabia que ele a adorava.

"Não chores, minha querida," disse Letizia, vendo os olhos avermelhados da rapariga. Posou as mãos nos ombros dela e confidenciou, "O Gabriel tem sangue forte nas veias. Ele safa-se."

Anna assentiu com a cabeça, acreditando nas palavras confiantes da mulher. Tinha de o fazer antes que entrasse no desespero.

"Boa tarde."

A médica que disse isto falou baixo, mas toda a gente ouviu. Algumas pessoas como Mar ou Verona responderam-lhe, mas a maioria apenas retribuiu o cumprimento com um ou outro gesto. Velkan esboçou um sorriso grande e levantou-se para dar um enorme abraço a Angelica.

Angelica deu ao rapaz um beijo na testa e não demorou muito até ter duas pessoas a abraçarem-na. "Meus amores," sussurrou ela. "Como senti a vossa falta…"

Novamente a chorar, Anna perguntou, "Tu s-sabes… sabes…"

"Já sei de tudo o que aconteceu. Tem calma, Anna."

"E estiveste lá dentro? Estiveste? Como está ele?" perguntou Anna muito nervosa e ansiosa.

"Querida, sabes que não sou cirurgiã, não posso estar lá," disse ela suavemente. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Não há nenhum órgão que tenha ficado danificado, não te preocupes, por favor."

As palavras de Angelica foram ditas num volume baixo, mas com o silêncio que se tinha instalado quando uma médica aparecera, todos a tinham ouvido.

"Ele vai ficar bem?" perguntou uma voz nova. Era Jinette, que se havia aproximado com esperança de ter notícias.

"Tenho a certeza que sim. Porque não vão todos para casa descansar? Não fazem nada aqui, o Gabriel não acordará por muitas horas."

Jinette respondeu abanando a cabeça sem parar. "Eu não vou a lado nenhum."

"Eu também não," murmurou Anna.

"Anna… vai para casa, eu prometo ligar assim que se saibam notícias."

"Não… eu fico aqui com o professor Jinette."

Eventualmente, um a um, todos começaram a ir embora até que ficaram só algumas excepções: Jinette, Anna, Velkan, Boris e Vlad. Quanto a Lee, Mar e Verona, todas admitiram que estavam cansadas e fartas de ficar à espera no hospital, mas não se queriam separar portanto juntaram-se em casa de Mar para esperarem e descasarem um pouco.

"Porque é que isto aconteceu, afinal? Não percebo," disse Verona, frustrada.

Lee percebia. Mais do que as outras pelo menos. Fechou os olhos com força, e depois continuou a ler o jornal que tinha nas mãos para se distrair.

"Vocês vieram logo para aqui," sussurrou Mar, abraçando as pernas. "Não ficaram na escola para saberem…"

"Sabermos o quê?" perguntou Verona.

"Ele… ele ao fugir… encontrou o portão Sul fechado, mas mesmo assim fugiu."

"Como assim?"

"O portão estava fechado… trancado, mas mesmo assim ele abriu-o…com as próprias mãos."

"Mas… como?" Verona olhou de Mar para Lee e o seu olhar permaneceu na sua amiga ruiva. Ela tinha ficado muito pálida de repente e olhava para a página de jornal, embasbacada.

"O que foi?"

Lee guinchou e tapou a boca de imediato. Estava à beira de lágrimas. Preocupadas, as outras levantaram-se e tentaram perceber o porquê da reacção de Lee.

E por fim viram. Na página de obituários do jornal, este do estado de Massachussets e datado de Dezembro, estava uma fotografia de Frank.


	30. Sonos sem Paz

**Capítulo XXX – **Sonos sem paz

No dia seguinte de manhã pelas dez horas, estavam na cafetaria da escola seis alunos que não tinham ido à aula que decorria na altura e que se encontravam sentados à volta de uma mesa num estado de choque tal que fazia do silêncio uma coisa normalíssima.

Vlad olhava para o pedaço de papel à sua frente com um misto de sensações. Preocupada em ver tantos sentimentos numa expressão facial ao mesmo tempo, Verona, que nunca pensara que o amigo tivesse sequer a capacidade de sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, retirou a folha de jornal da sua frente. Observou-a pela milionésima vez e deixou que Lee, a seu lado, lhe fizesse companhia. A certo ponto sentiu a ruiva estremecer e decidiu passar a folha a Velkan, que por ter Mar a seu lado praticamente em lágrimas, fez a folha deslizar até Carl. Quando estava prestes a fazer um comentário, Vlad roubou-lhe a página, arrastando-a para a sua frente de novo. Foi fácil porque Carl não a havia agarrado. Ninguém havia. O pedaço de papel dera um passeio à volta da mesa, sendo deslocado através da ponta dos dedos dos intervenientes. Havia um clima de morbidez ali incrível.

"Tem de haver uma explicação racional para isto," falou Carl, muito baixo, debruçando-se, tal como Vlad, sobre a folha. Havia um acordo unânime em como o rapaz que se apresentava no jornal era, de facto, Frank, mas sempre que havia uma oportunidade, todos davam mais uma olhadela para confirmar. A Mar era uma excepção, já que tudo o que se passara continuava a abalá-la a ponto de total incompreensão por parte daqueles que a conheciam melhor.

"Eu sempre soube que ele não era flor que se cheirasse. Se lhe ponho as mãos em cima…"

"Fazes o quê, Vlad?" perguntou Lee com uma rispidez inesperada. "Já não chega o que aconteceu ao Gabriel?"

"É por isso mesmo! Ele precisa de ser vingado!"

"Não sejas imbecil! Eu já não expliquei o que aconteceu?! O Gabriel está no hospital por ter recebido um murro! Um _murro_, Vlad! Achas isso normal? Achas normal um ser humano rebentar com uma fechadura com as próprias mãos?!" Lee tinha-se levantado e só se voltou a sentar porque Verona a puxou para baixo ao ver que a amiga começara a tremer.

"E o Frank é o quê, um extraterrestre?" perguntou Velkan, aproveitando o facto de Mar ter o rosto enterrado no seu pescoço para puxar a página de jornal para si e olhar para a imagem de novo.

Estranhamente, ninguém respondeu a isto. Guardaram todos o silêncio uma vez mais e este manteve-se durante largos minutos.

"Vocês não estão a pensar que ele seja um E.T. pois não?" perguntou Carl timidamente.

Lee fez um som de indignação e levantou-se de novo. "Tudo isto está a deixar-me enjoada. Até logo."

E foi-se embora.

"Temos de tentar ser realistas quanto a isto," disse Carl, alisando a folha com os dedos e tentando não engolir em seco. "Missa de um ano de falecimento… de um adolescente de nome William Adrian Harvestine… de dezassete anos em Massachussets. Temos por onde começar. Bases."

"Bases para quê?" perguntou Mar de repente e com uma certa hostilidade.

"Para descobrirmos tudo, é claro!" respondeu Vlad, também hostil, parecendo não se sensibilizar com o receio que irradiava da amiga. "Pelo menos isso! Vou descobrir quem é esse desgraçado, nem que tenha que ir a Massachussets eu próprio. Se não estás interessada, então fica de fora."

"Olha, tem calminha, sim?" disse Velkan irritadamente. "Vê lá em quem descontas as tuas frustrações."

"Pelo amor de Deus, calem-se," repreendeu Verona, quando viu que Mar tinha ficado bastante aborrecida com Vlad e que estava prestes a ripostar. Voltou-se para Vlad. "Falas a sério, quando dizes em ir a Massachussets?"

Inusualmente sério, Vlad acenou com a cabeça.

Verona esboçou um sorriso um tanto orgulhoso. "Bom, então. Agora só temos de descobrir tudo o que consigamos acerca desse tal William Harvestine e em último caso fazer uma visita à sua família para tentarmos saber o que faz o cadáver dele na Pensilvânia.

* * *

"Olá, Lee."

"Olá, Alan." Lee não parou de caminhar lestamente na direcção do seu cacifo. Tinha reparado na presença do rapaz pouco tempo antes e fingira que não o havia visto. Não estava, realmente, com vontade de se chatear com mais pessoas. Por isso é que tinha como destino o seu cacifo, para que pudesse recolher todas as suas coisas e ir para casa dormir. Não tinha cabeça para aulas.

"Como está o Van Helsing?"

Lee esperou até chegar ao pé do seu cacifo para abri-lo e morder um dedo sem que Alan visse. Que vontade de gritar tinha.

"Lee?"

"Estável," respondeu Lee muito mais alto do que o necessário para o rapaz ouvir.

"Estás zangada comigo." Não foi uma pergunta e Lee inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos para se conseguir conter. "Eu sou livre para ter os amigos que quiser, Lee."

Lee fechou o cacifo com força e fitou-o enraivecida. "Confessas, então? És amigo dela?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Mais ou menos? Como consegues?! Ela queria-te bater! Disseste que ela tinha entornado água ferver no teu ouvido!"

"É verdade," confirmou o rapaz, subindo também o tom de voz. "Não te menti. Mas também nunca te disse que ela era minha inimiga. Só que porque tu não consegues ver nada de bom nela não quer dizer que mais ninguém consiga!"

"Não acredito no que estou a ouvir…"

Com dificuldade Alan continuou a falar, mas Lee baixou a cabeça e tapou os ouvidos. Não queria ouvir mais nada, no entanto as palavras do rapaz entravam pelos seus ouvidos na mesma.

"Estás a espiar-nos para depois lhe ires contar, é?" perguntou Lee, interrompendo-o.

Ao ouvir sito Alan parou completamente. Pararam as suas palavras, pararam os seus pensamentos, mas continuou a sua pulsação que ele começou a sentir nos ouvidos. A uma expressão de surpresa deu lugar uma de desilusão quando o seu cérebro recomeçou a trabalhar e ele se deu conta do significado da acusação da rapariga.

"Ele tem razão," sussurrou. "Ele tem toda a razão e eu não queria acreditar…"

"Do que estás a falar?"

"Se soubesses desde o início que eu conhecia a Brooke, a tua opinião de mim teria sido diferente, não é?" Alan estava agora zangado. "Ter-me-ias _julgado_! Porque para ti, qualquer pessoa que conviva com Brooke é igual a ela. Pois enganas-te! E fica sabendo que ela pode ter muitos defeitos, mas preconceito não é um deles!"

"Eu sou preconceituosa?"

"ÉS!" gritou Alan, num verdadeiro desabafo. "Se não fosses, não terias ficado danada por saber que eu tenho algum tipo de laço com ela! Eu não te menti!"

"Mentiste, sim!" acusou ela já de lágrimas nos olhos. "E mais que uma vez! Em primeiro lugar, não me disseste que eras amigo dela quando sabias que eu a detestava!"

"Porque tinha medo da tua reacção!"

Lee ignorou a interrupção. "Mentiste quando disseste que tinhas estado nos balneários depois de uma aula quando ouviste o Vlad a conspirar contra nós! Não podia haver aulas de Educação Física nesse dia! Céus, Alan, até no teu nome me mentiste! Não existe nenhum Alan Damien nesta escola!"

Naturalmente, isto deixou Alan sem ter o que responder. No seu interior perguntou-se se Lee alguma vez iria entender as suas razões para ele ter feito o que fizera. De qualquer modo, sentia um grande peso na consciência.

"Acredita que nada que tenha feito foi com a intenção de te magoar. Lamento imenso ter-te causado transtorno."

Lee deixou-o afastar-se sem ter a mínima vontade de continuar a discussão. Mesmo quando o rapaz tinha claramente explicações para lhe dar. Estava tão frustrada com ele e com o que acontecera com Gabriel que não tinha forças para mais. Sentindo-se imensamente sozinha, decidiu tratar de arranjar uma caneta de álcool e escreveu uma mensagem na porta do seu cacifo.

* * *

"Devias estar na escola a esta hora."

Anna guiou os olhos até à pessoa que lhe falara. "E o professor também."

Estavam ambos sentados em bancos, um de cada lado da cama onde Gabriel estava, inconsciente. Tinha sido levado para lá durante a madrugada e parecia estável até então. Como Angelica dissera, ele não tivera ferimentos de pior a não ser uma curta hemorragia interna e algumas costelas partidas.

Tal situação, haviam-lhes dito, não era usual, já que a área danificada era muito pequena e não era possível que o ferimento tivesse sido provocado por, por exemplo, uma queda ou um forte embate (que era uma das poucas formas de a estrutura óssea partir-se na zona do abdómen), portanto desde o início, a causa do incidente foi alvo de curiosidade. E isso era um problema, pois ninguém estava preparado para revelar aos médicos que Gabriel tinha sido agredido por um colega. Jinette, Anna lembrava-se, tinha ficado muito perturbado ao saber, mas estranhamente, nada incrédulo.

"Ele tão cedo não acorda, Anna. Porque não vais para casa descansar?"

Anna olhou para a cara pálida de Gabriel, para o seu tronco coberto de ligaduras e por fim para a meia dúzia de fios que ligava o seu corpo a uma máquina. Depois fitou Jinette. "Eu não posso," confessou baixo. "Não consigo. Sempre que saio sequer para ir à casa de banho, não vejo a hora de voltar para aqui com medo que aconteça alguma coisa."

"Entendo. Sinto o mesmo." Jinette virou a cara e Anna teve a certeza de ele não querer mostrar-se emocionado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," tentou a rapariga consolá-lo. "Mais alguns dias e ele já fica como novo." Anna não tinha a certeza de acreditar no que dizia mas se tudo corresse como pretendido, serviria para aliviar o homem ao pé de si.

Jinette olhou para ela e ela viu uma expressão de desalento no rosto dele impressionante. "Eu só queria que ele ficasse tão contente em ver-me quando acordar como vai ficar ao ver-te a ti.

Impressionada, Anna pegou no seu banco e foi com ele até ao pé Jinette onde se sentou de novo.

"O senhor é família. É claro que ele vai ficar contente em vê-lo."

"Ele odeia-me."

"Não..."

"Odeia sim. Sempre odiou," Anna notou, com choque, que ele estava prestes a chorar. "Ele sempre soube que eu não era pai dele. Dei-lhe a conhecer isso desde sempre. E ele era diferente quando era criança, amava-me, chamava-me de pai. Porque é que isso mudou? Que lhe fiz?"

"Quando é que ele mudou?" perguntou Anna suavemente.

Jinette encolheu os ombros, cansado. "Quando veio para Vaseria mais ou menos… não sei… Revoltou-se, acho."

"Professor Jinette," começou Anna devagar. "O Gabriel já passou a fase estúpida da adolescência. Ele não é nenhum doido para tratar um pai como trata sem razão. Você tem a certeza que… nunca lhe fez nada de grave para ele agir assim consigo?"

"É claro que fiz," murmurou o homem, parecendo tudo menos nostálgico. "Fiz a coisa mais inaceitável que um pai pode fazer a um filho e hoje arrependo-me amargamente… mas ele não sabe… " Jinette esboçou um pequeno sorriso que invocaria pena até na pessoa mais insensível. "Imagina se soubesse."

Anna não se sentia tão presa a uma conversa há muito tempo. De facto pensou que nunca estivera tão interessada num assunto na vida. Queria perguntar a quê que ele se referia mas não tinha coragem nem esperança de obter resposta.

"Professor… você tem a certeza que ele não sabe?"

O pescoço de Jinette virou-se tão rápido que Anna jurou ter ouvido um barulho esquisito com a violência do acto. "O quê?"

"É só que… acho estranho e anormal o modo como ele age consigo. É ressentimento a mais para ser sentido a não ser que haja um motivo de maior. Na minha opinião pelo menos."

Abalado, Jinette permaneceu em silêncio, matutando sobre o que ouvira. Anna conseguia percepcionar confusão e medo na cara dele.

Ouviu-se baterem à porta e ela abriu-se, revelando Angelica. Ela espreitou, fingindo timidez e esboçou um sorriso simpático.

"Bom dia."

Anna respondeu com a mesma frase e recebeu, de boa vontade, um beijo na bochecha. Angelica apertou, depois, a mão de Jinette. Pegou no relatório médico pendurado aos pés da cama de Gabriel e começou a fazer anotações consoante o que via nas máquinas ao lado do paciente.

"Como está ele?" perguntou Anna.

"Nada mal, não te preocupes." Angelica logo terminou o seu trabalho e dirigiu-se-lhes apreensiva. "Ele está fora de perigo e não vai acordar nas próximas horas, talvez só amanhã. A vossa presença não é necessária."

"Obrigada, Angelica, mas eu não posso sair daqui."

Jinette assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, dando razão à rapariga sem ter que se expressar por palavras.

Angelica suspirou, vendo que não valia a pena continuar a insistir. "Vão pelo menos comer alguma coisa. Tens de te alimentar, Anna. Já sabes como ficas se permaneceres em jejum. E não digas que não estás porque eu sei que estás."

"Pronto, está bem, está bem…"

Não foi só durante pequeno-almoço que Anna e Jinette passaram o tempo na companhia um do outro. Quando voltaram para junto de Gabriel, conversaram sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa e ainda almoçaram juntos. Com surpresa, Anna concluiu com certeza que o homem não era nada má companhia. Como professor, era normal, talvez um pouco mais rígido do que o usual, mas como indivíduo, parecia-lhe até à altura, uma pessoa bastante agradável com quem conversar. Talvez pela preocupação que sentia, Jinette estava mais calmo e aberto. Especialmente com uma pessoa que naquele momento partilhava do seu transtorno.

Na parte da tarde, houve uma segunda enchente de gente no hospital. Depois das aulas acorreram lá não só alunos mas também professores, como foi o caso de Victor. O máximo de pessoas permitidas de cada vez era três portanto Anna juntou-se aos amigos na sala de visitas, compreendendo que Jinette não quisesse de maneira nenhuma sair do quarto, por mais visitantes que Gabriel tivesse. Assim, duas pessoas de cada vez puderam entrar. A maioria acabou por não fazê-lo para não causar confusão, bastando saberem que o estado do doente era estável. Os que não deixaram passar a oportunidade de verem a tal estabilidade com os próprios olhos foram Vlad, Verona, Mar, Carl e Brooke. Enquanto os dois primeiros estavam no quarto, Anna conversava com o resto que permanecia a fazer-lhe companhia. Brooke estava num canto sozinha e estava num estado de meter pena. Tinha umas enormes olheiras que demonstravam que não tinha usufruído de muitas horas de sono e com a sua roupa e falta de maquilhagem via-se que não estivera muito interessada em parecer apresentável.

Brooke nunca estivera tão preocupada antes e tinha a certeza que era a que mantinha esse sentimento com mais intensidade. Estava convencida disso. Cada minuto passado parecia-lhe horas, mas mesmo isso não fazia com que entrasse em pânico; permanecia muito quieta no seu banco à espera que todos entrassem para ver o seu Gabriel. Ela seria a última a entrar, já sabia.

"Estás aí?"

Brooke saltou com o susto. Não se dera conta de ninguém a aproximar-se. Deu de caras com a última pessoa que esperava. Anna estava de pé à sua frente. Não só a sua presença era de admirar, mas também a bebida que ela trazia na mão direita e lhe oferecia.

"O que é isso?" perguntou uns bons dez segundos depois.

"Chocolate quente."

Confusa, Brooke fez uma autêntica careta. Pensou durante mais algum tempo e olhou para cima. "Isso engorda. E está provavelmente envenenado."

Anna rolou os olhos e bebeu um pouco do chocolate que pretendera oferecer. "Vês? Nada de veneno. Queres ou não?"

Brooke fez uma careta pior do que a anterior. "Não. Agora tem os teus germes."

Visivelmente arrependida, Anna rangeu os dentes e inspirou fundo. "Ah, bom. Tudo bem." E virou costas para ir embora. Só que nesse momento, Brooke agarrou-lhe no casaco e não a deixou.

"Como é que ele está?" perguntou a loira baixinho. "Ninguém me diz nada…"

Anna pestanejou algumas vezes e quase sacudiu a cabeça para ver se aquela interacção realmente se estava a passar. "Ele… está a recuperar. Ainda não acordou."

Brooke continuou a fitá-la em silêncio à espera que continuasse, mas Anna não o fez. Realmente não tinha muito o que dizer. Eventualmente, Brooke quebrou o contacto visual e baixou a cabeça. E baixar a cabeça era algo que Anna nunca a vira fazer. Sem controlar completamente os seus actos, Anna estendeu a sua mão direita de novo e a outra rapariga, relutante ao início, acabou por aceitar e pegar no copo de chocolate quente.

"Obrigada."

Chocada com a atitude das duas, Anna assentiu com a cabeça, em falta de palavras e logo se afastou, antes que começasse a beliscar a própria pele para provar que aquilo não se tratava de um sonho de mau gosto.

Victor ficou propositadamente para o fim. Era já o fim da tarde quando pôde ir visitar o aluno. Anna entrou com ele.

Então, uma situação no mínimo estranha tomou lugar. Depois de observar Gabriel com uma expressão completamente devastada, Victor encarou Jinette, que desde que o colega entrara não tinha desviado os olhos do filho.

"Lamento… tanto, Michael." Victor engoliu em seco, não sabendo o que mais dizer. No momento em que Jinette finalmente o fitou, Anna deu-se conta que estava ali terrivelmente a mais. A cólera que o rosto dele expunha era quase assustadora. Não disse nada e pela primeira vez desde o almoço, levantou-se para sair.

"Michael…"

Jinette levantou uma mão rapidamente, pedindo silêncio. Obteve-o. "Não conseguiria falar contigo sem acordar o meu filho neste momento. Havemos de ter a nossa conversa."

Era como se a presença de Anna tivesse sido esquecida. Depois de Jinette sair, Victor sentou-se num dos bancos ao lado de Gabriel e depois de ver o estado do rapaz outra vez, deitou a cabeça nos braços e começou a murmurar.

"O que fui eu fazer? _O que é que eu fui fazer_?"

* * *

"O seu comportamento, menina Aline –"

"Eline."

"…Foi terrivelmente pavoroso!"

Lee suspirou pela centésima vez, aborrecida. Estava já no gabinete do director há quase meia hora e não cessava a bronca com que o homem a castigava.

"Não só danificou material da escola sem pudor, como teve a _audácia_ de pedir a caneta usada no crime a uma funcionária!" Lee abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas acabou encolhendo os ombros e coçando a cabeça. "Não se vai explicar?"

"Eu não tinha uma caneta comigo! Que queria que fizesse?"

Salvando-a de uma explosão de indignação, bateram à porta e o director deu permissão para entrarem. Um rapaz que Lee tivera o desprazer de conhecer entrou.

"Tenho fantásticas notícias para si!"

"Acerca de quê, meu rapaz?" perguntou o homem com crescente curiosidade.

"Sobre… 'aquilo'."

O director recostou-se, visivelmente interessado, mas tentou o máximo conter a excitação. "Ele contactou-te?"

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça, orgulhoso. "Não só me contactou como está contactável naquele… contacto que lhe deixou. Em Filadélfia."

"Ele está cá? Com a… mercadoria?"

"Parte amanhã para a costa oeste e _pode_ passar por Pittsburgh hoje se você fizer uma oferta razoável.

"Hoje?!" exclamou o director. "Credo! É a minha chance." Pegou na sua agenda e rapidamente começou a fazer apontamentos ao mesmo que se levantava. "E você, minha cara, está dispensada por agora. Vou pensar num castigo, depois mando-a chamar."

"O quê, vou para a forca sem me poder defender sequer?"

"O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?" Via-se que estava mortinho que ela se fosse embora.

"O senhor vê, a culpa é das minhas hormonas. Vejo-me neste momento imersa numa _pavorosa_ tensão pré-menstrual, que me deixa fora de mim. Deve compreender, claro, já que também deve ter sido pela mesma razão que, no ano passado, a sua filha partiu o vidro de uma janela ao atirar um apagador. Tenho a certeza que se lembra _disso_."

Vermelho como um tomate, o director guardou a agenda no bolso, enquanto pensava o que dizer. "Não posso discutir isso de momento, tenho uma chamada importante a fazer. Adeus."

A porta bateu e Lee aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer algo que sempre sonhara fazer: foi-se sentar na cadeira do homem que acabara de sair e esticou a pernas em cima da secretária.

"A tentar salvar-me, 'meu rapaz'?"

Virando-se para ela, Will respondeu-lhe impassivelmente. "Não, 'minha cara', estava apenas a tratar de negócios."

"Deu para notar. Essa 'mercadoria' é o quê? O homem lá cara de narcotraficante tem."

Ele demorou a respondeu. "Banda desenhada."

"Tanto alarido por causa de banda desenhada?" Lee riu-se. "Tu também gostas?"

Will encolheu os ombros. "Não como ele, mas respeito o seu gosto de coleccionar."

Lee não queria admitir mas estava curiosa. "És coleccionador de alguma coisa?"

"Sim."

"De quê?"

Sorrindo como se de uma piada sabida apenas por ele se tratasse, Will respondeu, "Filmes de terror." Depois abanou a cabeça e saiu, rindo baixinho. Foi por isso que Lee não o ouviu, do outro lado da porta, acrescentar, "Como eu adoro a ironia…"

* * *

Pela primeira vez em quase dois dias, Anna voltou a casa. Tal só aconteceu porque Boris viu-se obrigado a trazê-la para casa ele próprio, pois mais ninguém a conseguira convencer a sair do hospital.

Já em casa, a vontade de voltar para junto de Gabriel era imensa, mas por outro lado estava satisfeita por poder tomar um longo banho e dormir durante horas a fio. Agora que Gabriel estava fora de perigo, tinha a certeza que iria conseguir adormecer.

Depois do banho, ela pode também usufruir de uma mesa farta que em nada se comparava com as sandes que comera no hospital. O único senão do fantástico jantar, foi sentir o olhar de Christine, que para seu desagrado não saía de sua casa, pregado nela.

"Coma devagar, Anna. Engolir a comida sem mastigar vai fazer-lhe mal.

Anna deitou-lhe um olhar de afronta, mas logo depois o seu rosto suavizou-se. "Estou a ficar mal habituada. É da falta de aconselhamento médico à mesa."

Christine pestanejou algumas vezes, não percebendo e Boris pousou os talheres ruidosamente, fazendo com que Anna voltasse a sua atenção ao seu prato e não se atrevesse a encontrar o seu olhar. Também não falou mais com ele durante o tempo que esteve à mesa, portanto não teve a oportunidade de perguntar porque Velkan não tinha descido para jantar. Assim, quando subiu, bateu à porta do quarto dele antes de ir para o seu. Ninguém lhe respondeu. Curiosa, abriu a porta e encontrou na mais completa escuridão e silêncio. Sabendo que o irmão estava lá, ela dirigiu-se à cama do rapaz e encontrou-o lá deitado sem qualquer cobertor a tapá-lo. Com uma sensação que algo estava mal, deitou-se ao lado dele e enroscou um braço à volta do corpo dele.

"Que se passa?"

Velkan não lhe respondeu.

"Ei, não é por eu estar em baixo, que vou deixar de reconhecer quando o meu irmão está a fingir que dorme para não se abrir com ninguém."

"Eu não quero falar, Anna."

Anna deu-lhe um beijo na face e sentiu-a muito quente. Das duas uma: ou ele estivera a gritar ou a chorar. "Tens a certeza?"

Velkan disse que sim e depois murmurou, "Amanhã. Amanhã, falaremos."

E Anna sentiu-se um pouquinho mais descansada.

No dia seguinte, Anna não falou com o irmão de manhã, pois mal acordou, vestiu-se e foi para o hospital antes que o pai se lembrasse de a proibir de faltar a mais uma dia de aulas. Assim, não pode testemunhar a ausência de Velkan na escola. E como já era de se esperar, o estado de espírito do rapaz tinha a ver com Mar, que não muito diferente dele, desatou a chorar na primeira aula quando concluiu que ele não viria. E tal como ele, também ela não abriu a boca quanto à razão do seu presente estado desesperado quando os amigos lhe fizeram perguntas.

Um pouco ao lado de tudo isso, estavam Vlad e Carl que passaram todo o dia à frente de um computador a 'pesquisar'. Em quase três horas haviam descoberto que existia dados de vinte e nove pessoas com o nome de Frank Murray em Pittsburgh e que nenhum deles aparentava ser o Frank que conheciam. A mesma pesquisa que fariam a William Harvestine, Carl preferiu deixá-la para a parte de tarde já que penetrar no sistema de dados de Massachussets, segundo o rapaz, seria mais difícil e requereria mais horas.

Surpreendendo toda a gente, Vlad afirmara de imediato que lhe faria companhia pois queria chegar ao fundo da questão o mais rapidamente possível e estar presente quando Carl o fizesse. Mesmo que tivesse de faltar a um treino de futebol. Com o peito a explodir de orgulho, Verona abraçou-o e beijou-o na bochecha. Sem pensar duas vezes, Vlad garantiu que se fosse para receber mais que um beijo na face abandonaria a equipa de vez. Verona não disse nada mas sorriu.

Anna encontrou Angelica no quarto de Gabriel quando chegou. A médica achou melhor informar-lhe logo o que se estava a passar. Gabriel tinha tido uma recaída e estava agora com uma pesada febre que lhe causava muito tremores e aparentemente, pesadelos.

Jinette, agora com uma pequena barba já visível, parecia mais preocupado do que nunca. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, com os dedos enfiados na boca e a perguntar como estava a situação de cinco em cinco minutos. Já Anna tentou não ficar tão paranóica e confiar que a mulher que a criara era tão boa médica como era mãe.

Ficaram ambos com ele durante o resto do dia e para seu desgosto, a situação do rapaz manteve-se durante a noite. E foi durante esta altura que Gabriel começou a falar baixinho coisas sem nexo, acordando a rapariga que dormia com a cabeça ao lado do braço dele.

Jinette dormia num dos pequenos sofás ao fundo do quarto. Foi por isso que não ouviu Gabriel, ainda no seu sono, chamar pelo pai vezes sem conta.

* * *

N/a: Sim, sou eu a actualizar! 


End file.
